KINGDOM HEARTS: MATERIALS OF THE HEART
by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer
Summary: 3 years after KH2 Sora Kairi and Riku Embark to stop an old foe from taking over Kingdom Hearts. With new friends, new abilities, and new enemies will they suceed or lose everything they hold dear. Being Revised and Updated
1. New Start

****

KINGDOM HEARTS: MATERIALS OF THE HEART

**Description: Set 3 years after Kingdom hearts Sora Kairi and Riku all live in Radiant Garden, they help people all over the galaxy when they are needed, an old foe though from their past has returned though, along the way they meet a new person who can wield the keyblade and some new enemy's. Can they survive the new threats that they will soon be faced with or will this be one Disney story without a happy ending?**

**Disclaimer: OK seriously is this really necessary it's obvious that no one here including me owns kingdom hearts.**

**Update: This is the first of what I hope to be many chapters that 'Crazysnakelover' has fixed. Thank you Crazysnakelover, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Sora was in deep thought in his small house. Ever since he turned 18, he and his friends Kairi and Riku had moved to Radiant Garden. They had gotten jobs at the new World Restoration committee, which used to be the old Hollow Bastion Restoration committee. He and his friends would help with any trouble caused by Heartless or Nobodies anywhere in the Galaxy. So much time at passed, they had all really changed.

Riku had stayed taller than Sora at nearly 6 feet tall, and his hair had become a bit longer then when he was 16. His arms were a lot more muscular, much more looking then Sora's who was still on the lanky side. He had also become a real celebrity with the ladies, but altogether he was still the same Riku.

Kairi had also grown. She was a bit shorter then Sora now at 5'7, and grew her beautiful red hair out all the way to her waist. Her outfit had changed to a pink tank top, and a white dress that reached her knees. In Sora's opinion she was the most beautiful woman he had ever known, he was glad they were a couple.

It's actually a funny story on how they got together. It happened about two years back. Riku had told them both to meet him by the poupu tree in there old play island. That was there favorite spot, to hang out together. Upon reaching the spot, the two teens found a table with pizza on it. This caused confusion to cross there faces, what could this be all about it. They stared at it for several minutes before Riku finally came by with an explanation.

"I am getting tired of waiting for you guys two to get together." Were his exact words, "It's painfully obvious to both of you that you like each other. I've got the only key to the lock's I put on our boat's, and we're not leaving till you have a Romantic dinner together." After his short explanation, he used his dark powers to teleport away. Being lost in darkness so long, Riku had managed to keep some of his old powers.

In retrospect they probably could have undid the lock with their Keyblades, but the two were more focused on the fact that they were alone together. Needless to say that the two were both mad and embarrassed at there older friend, but none the less ate together. To the surprise of them but not others Sora and Kairi both greatly enjoyed it. Though near the end a Poupu Fruit fell on Sora's head, which resorted in the two of them sharing it, their destinies intertwining, and ending with a first kiss.

Sora had also grown some, and he was now 5'10, wore a new drive suit that was made to his new size. He had lost some of his lankiness, and grew some muscle. Though not as much at his older friend.

The sound of his phone ringing, brought Sora our of his thought process of how everything had changed. He dug through his pocket, to retrieve the phone, and smiled when he saw the caller ID. "Hey Princess" he greeted into the phone after putting it to his ear.

"What's up Prince", Kairi voice replied from the phone speaker, "Is everything going alright, haven't heard from you in awhile?"

"It's nothing Kairi I'm fine."

"Sora," Kairi said in a concerned tone "We've been together long enough to know if you're lying".

"Believe me Kairi, it's nothing to get worked up about," Sora reassured smiling softly.

"All right then, just remember I'm always here for you." Kairi replied, "love you."

"Love you too bye," Sora hung up and placed the phone back into his pocket.

An hour later Riku came bye, holding an envelope in his lands. His face showed excitement "What's up Riku?"

"We got a letter from the King", he replied handing the envelope to him.

Sora anxiously tore the envelope open. "Did something happen?" he asked opening the folded letter, and reading it out loud.

_Dear Sora Riku and Kairi_

_I'm afraid there's some bad news that has been brought to my attention. I cannot say in this letter for fear of it be intercepted. I will be coming in 4 days with Donald Goofy, and a new friend you should meet. See you soon._

_Signed King Mickey_

"Oh man, I hope it's nothing to serious," Sora said anxiously.

"Yeah," Riku agreed, but was looking at Sora with concern. After a silent moment watching Sora stare at the letter sadly, he asked, "You alright Sora?"

The young man looked at his friend in surprise, "Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Ever since we got that mission to get rid of the heatless from Destiny Island a month back, you've started to get lost in thought a lot. Did something happen?"

"It's just…" Sora trailed off.

"It's what?" Riku asked fully intent on listening to whatever Sora had to say.

"I tell you will you absolutely positively promise to tell no one, and I mean NO ONE," Sora said firmly.

"Um… all right," Riku agreed with raised eyebrows. Sora had never been like this before, whatever it was must have been big. "I won't tell anyone, just tell me what it is".

"It's…" he trailed off again with a sigh, "Here look." Sora pulled out a brown paper bag and handed it to his friend.

Riku accepted it, and opened it up. He pulled out to his surprise, a small black box with a ring in it. It didn't take long to figure out what it meant, "NO WAY!"

"Yeah," Sora replied sheepishly blushing.

"YOU?"

"Yeah."

"AND Kairi?"

"Ah huh." Sora was now blushing furiously, but still beaming proudly.

Riku grabbed his hand, and started shaking it vigorously, "WAY TO GO MAN! CONGRATS!"

"Shhh!" Sora shushed harshly, "Quiet I don't want anyone else to find out yet."

"Sorry, so when we went to our old home-"

"Yeah, I placed an order a while back and got it then," Sora finished his sentence.

"So when are you going to propose to her?"

Sora thought for a moment, "Well seeing the letter I guess before the King shows up. But I don't know how I should propose to her."

"Don't worry man, whatever you decide to do she'll say yes."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked, Riku gave him a look that clearly said 'isn't it obvious.' "Ok, yes I know, but I still want this to be a memorable thing."

"Don't worry Sora, I'll help you all I can," Riku replied placing an arm around his shoulders.

* * *

Kairi was sitting on a bench in the Market area. There had been less trouble out in the universe so it was nice to relax. She had become really good friends with Leon, and the gang. Sometimes she went shopping with Aerith, Yuffie and Tifa when they weren't to busy. She was thinking about Sora and his sudden change in personality. She didn't know why he changed, but it worried her. Was it because of something that happened in his family, was it his health, or maybe he wanted to break up with her?

Her cell phone rang, causing her train of thought to falter. She picked it up and put it to her ear, "Hello."

"Hey Princess," Sora voice came from the other end.

"Sora, I was just thinking about you."

"Look I was wondering if tomorrow, we could spend the day together if your not busy? There's some things I want to talk about," he asked.

Kairi didn't know if she should be happy or worried about this, none the less she accepted his invite. "Sure Sora, I'm not doing anything at all."

"All right I'll see you around noon then."

"Sure it's a date, love you."

"Love you too, bye".


	2. That one Question

The next day Sora and Kairi met together in the marketplace around noon. The day was going quite smoothly. Sora took his girlfriend to a nice restaurant for lunch, where he brought her up to date by explaining the letter from the king. They were both happy to at the idea of seeing there old friends again, but it was a downer that they would bring bad news with them.

To Kairi's surprise and relief, Sora seemed to be turning back to the old happy cheerful self that she loved so much. After they were done eating, they strolled through the marketplace, doing a bit of shopping, and along the way they met up with Yuffie. The older woman hadn't changed much over the years. Other them being three years older, she looked exactly the same. "Hey guys!" she called happily, while running toward them, "What's up? How're you two doing?"

"Hey Yuffie," Kairi greeted with a smile. "Were doing fine, when did you get back?"

"Just a little while ago," the older woman replied with a grin.

"How was the Land of the Dragons, any trouble?" Sora asked.

"Nope, no trouble at all," Yuffie smiled happily but then scowled as almost an afterthought. "That place was a really sexist though, didn't like the fact that a woman had a blade."

"Oh yeah, I remember. When Donald, Goofy, and me first met Mulan, she had to disguise herself as a man to get in the army," Sora explained.

"Speaking of Mulan she wanted me to tell you that she and Shang got Married."

"Really!" Kairi squealed happily.

Sora smiled, also happy about this, he decided to take this as a sign. It was the right time, "Yeah, though they had to go through a lot to actually get married. There was some political and spiritual problems," Yuffie offered.

"Spiritual?" Sora asked.

"Apparently Mushu had some problems with them getting together. I'll tell you the story later because I gotta go report back to Leon, cya!", Yuffie waved at them while running off.

Sora was so excited, that one of his old friends had found happiness. He hoped that he would be able to do the same. But he was getting ahead of himself, first things first he just needed to figure out the perfect way to propose. He and Riku had spent the entire night, shooting off different ideas on what to do. Only none of them seemed to fancy Sora, so he still didn't now what to do. Then an idea hit him.

"Kairi, mind if we go somewhere?" Sora asked.

"Where?" The young woman looked confused by the sudden decision.

"It's a surprise, follow me" Sora replied.

He took her to the outskirts of Radiant Garden to the Dark Depths, where the old castle used to be. The sun was setting, and made the place seem more romantic to the two. The old run down castle before them, held some memories for both. "That place, it's where you and Riku really tried to hurt each other," Kairi said in a depressed tone.

"Yeah and where I almost lost the Keyblade," Sora added.

"I almost lost you too, when you became a heartless," Kairi reminded before moving closer to her boyfriend, and laying her head down on his shoulder. They both seemed depressed by some of the memories this place held.

"But it wasn't all bad; it's where the Beast reunited with Belle, after looking for so long." Sora said. "That was a happy reunion."

"And where you and me hugged for the first time," Kairi added blushing slightly.

"And it's where I started to fall in love with you also," Sora brought his arm around Kairi's shoulder with a slight blush of his own on his face.

"Real corny Sora," Kairi laughed.

"It's true," Sora chuckled slightly giving her a hug, then looking directly in her face. "When I became a heartless I had forgotten everybody and everything. All I could focus on was hurting the nearest living thing," he took both of her hands into his before continuing. "But when I saw you I couldn't bring myself to even move near you. Even when Donald was clubbing my head."

They both giggled at this. "When you said my name, I started to remember who I was again. Who my friends were, my home, all the memories we had together," Sora then started to kneel down, making Kairi's eyes go wide. "I didn't know why I turned back to normal then, but I do now. It was because I love you," Sora moved one hand behind his back. "I can't imagine living without you, and that's why I want ask you…" he trailed off bringing out the box containing the ring.

"Kairi, will you marry me?" he asked.

Kairi stared wide eyed in shock. She now knew why he was acting so differently, he was planning to propose to her. The ring was beautiful, solid gold with a diamond. At seeing this Kairi started crying tears of joy, and hugged Sora, or should she say future husband. "YES, YES OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!"

Unknown to them both, two figures, leaning against the stone cliff were watching them in their moment of happiness. One was a young man with golden hair spiked similar to Sora's, and wore an old black Organization XIII uniform. The other was a blonde haired woman about the same age at the young man. She also wore an organization uniform, except this one was completely white.

"So they're finally getting married," the blonde woman stated.

"About time," the other added. "Sora was about to go crazy from waiting."

"So it looks like you and me will be spending even more time with each other," the woman said, before the two shared a passionate kiss. "I love you Roxas."

"I love you too Naminé," Roxas told her before they both disappeared.

* * *

Somewhere in the Galaxy, there was a Gummi ship headed directly to Radiant Garden. "Your majesty is there something troubling you?" asked a man with a bluish green colored mask on his face, that had no design, and a single hole in the left eye.

"Oh nothing much, just worried about the upcoming dangers," King Mickey replied with a sigh.

"Don't you worry your Majesty," Donald reassured.

"We'll be able to take care of whatever comes at us no sweet," Goofy picked up the slack, but once again got his punctuation wrong.

"**Sweat**" Donald corrected.

"Right, no sweat," said Goofy.

"I hope your right," said the King still sounding worried.

**Kisdota: Hey everybody how ya'll doing. I probably should have done this in the first chapter but I was still new to this fic stuff, so I'll do it now. I'm Kisdota the Freak Gamer, the craziest and weirdest gamer you'll ever meet. **

**?: AnD I Am ThE VoICe ThaT ExiSTCE OnLy in hIS MiNd, I Am MADNESS.**

**Kisdota: And we'll be writing this fic… wait is it "we'll" or "I'll". **

**MADNESS: YoU WilL aDdRESs uS aS TwO sEpERAtE BeINgS Of ExiSTanCe, DoN'T PuT Me IN The SamE CAtaGORIE As YOu. **

**Kisdota: Alright, me and the voice in my head hope you enjoy this.**

**MADNESS: aNd bE sURe to GivE Us You'Re BrUTalLy HoNEst ReVIeW On WhAt You ThInK.**

**Both: YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Disclaimer: Guess what I don't own… If you guessed Kingdom Hearts you get a cookie. But since I can't physically give you one I'll just eat it myself (sucker). **

**Updated:09/20/2010, man I miss having that guy, I forgot why I got rid of him though, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA **


	3. Sign's of trouble

**Kisdota: I GOT A REVIEW, I GOT A REVIEW! THANK YOU WIZARD 39! And to your suggestion I kicked out MADNESS. Unfortunately when he left he took some of the furniture, and the carpet, and the drapes, and I sure ain't gonna expect him to pay the rent he was supposed to pay. Of course now I don't have a wacky sidekick like all the other great writers. I'm gonna start looking for one where they thrive, first stop JC-penny.**

**Disclaimer: In a world where a person (i.e. me) doesn't own Kingdom Hearts he decides to write a fic about it, this is his fic.**

**Updated 09/29/2010: Don't know why I listened to Wizard back then, he hasn't reviewed since, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Sora woke up to the beautiful sight of Kairi lying next to him. (Wait, wait don't jump to conclusions yet) Then he remembered the night before.

_(flashback)_

_Sora was carrying Kairi back to the town bridal style, in order to get some practice for the future. _ _The two had lost track of time, being happy at the fact that they were now engage. So it was starting to get late. When they got to Sora's house, Kairi was about to leave, when Sora stopped her. _ _"Kairi wait, would it be alright if we went to sleep together?" he asked not noticing at first what that really sounded like. _

_Kairi started to blush furiously. _ _"SORA, I-I know we're gonna get married, but I still don't think I'm ready t-to do s-something l-like that," she stuttered nervously. _

_Sora then started to blush, finally realizing what he just said. "Uh, by sleep I meant just close our eyes and sleep," he corrected scratching the back of his head embarrassingly. _

_"Oh uh, alright then," she agreed with a slight tint on her cheeks. The two went to sleep still embracing each other, each dreaming of their future together_

_(end flashback)_

Kairi started to open her eyes, and Sora smiled at her, "Good morning… My Queen," he greeted romantically.

"Good morning my King," Kairi greeted also with a quickly giggle, then the two embraced each other with a passionate kiss.

The soon to be married couple didn't realize that someone was approaching the door ready to come in. "Hey Sor- OH MY GOD!" Riku shouted, jumping back, and covering his eyes.

Sora and Kairi were so surprised by the unexpected presence that they both jumped away from each other, and fell off the bed on opposite sides. "RIKU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sora yelled.

"I'M SORRY OK," Riku screamed back with his eyes still covered, and blindly stumbling his way out of the room. He could feel his cheeks heat up, "Your door was open and Leon gave us a mission to do, I didn't mean to walk on you two while you two were-"

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, ALL WE DID WAS SLEEP!" Sora retorted, blushing furiously.

Riku finally uncovered his eyes, and gave him the "oh really" look, "Sora its ok man it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Its true Riku, we didn't do anything," Kairi jumped in with a squeaky voice, she was blushing worse than the three of them.

"Suuure whatever you say," the older male smirked knowingly. "Anyway, there's work to be done so get moving." He then left the room with a chuckle, leaving the two love birds, sitting on floor feeling like they'd sink into nothingness.

After getting ready, the two desperately tried to explain to Riku, that what he saw wasn't what he thought he saw. They also told him about their engagement to which Riku replied, "It's about time."

The mission that they were asked to go do was to check out the old castle. There were some reports that there was something that looked like a big walking boulder sneaking around the old section of the castle that Maleficent used to try to get into Kingdom Hearts using the princesses. No sooner had they entered the place when they heard something. "Aww jeeze, she always makes me do the grunt work, I tell ya she's wastin my talents, makin me look for some stupid book."

Sora halted for a moment that voice sounded way too familiar. The trio started tip toeing toward the library. They poked their heads through the door, and saw Pete standing by the book shelf flipping through the pages of a book in his hands. "How em I sposed ta find it anyway these books ain't even alphabetized," he grunted slamming the book shut and stuffing it back into the shelf.

The giant fat cat then started looking closely at the book bindings, trying to find another one to look through. Kairi and Riku drew out there Keyblades, and were about to attack when Sora stopped them. He had a better idea. "Hey buddy, are you looking for something?" he asked poorly disguising his voice.

"Yeah, I was told to come here, and find some book bout Heartless or somthin," Pete replied not bothering to turn around.

"What do you need it for," asked Sora still pulling on the ridicules voice.

"I don't know, an quite frankly I don't think one even exists, but if Maleficent say's there's one here then I gotta look cause she's da boss," Pete replied.

"MALIFICENT!" the three key wielders shouted.

"Yep, now do ya mind helpin me out, I can't make heads or tails on how these books are organized," Pete turned around and noticed them for the first time. "Wha- HEY IT'S YOU GUYS," he pointed a finger at them.

"What's up Pete?" Sora asked pulling out his Keyblade along with Kairi and Riku.

"Oh boy, ok don't panic I got instructions for this," Pete pulled out a piece of paper looking closely at it then started reading out loud. "If..you..go..against..any..ene- WHAT THE!"

Riku had pointed his hand at Pete and burned the note with a shot of dark fire, the paper went up with a FLOOSH. "HEY I NEEDED THAT," Pete complained stomping the ground, "You're gonna get it now, Heartless and Nobodies round up!"

Shadows and Dusk suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and started attacking them. "What the heck since when can Pete control nobodies too?" Sora asked taking a few out.

"I'm not sure," Riku replied taking out a few more. Soon they took them all out.

"Is that all you got Pete?" Sora challenged.

"Heh not everything," Pete replied, then pulled out a remote and pressed the big red button in the middle of it. Suddenly a barrier appeared around him. "This one ain't gonna stop workin so quickly like the last one, it'll last a half hour easy."

They just looked at him. "Um is that all it'll do?" Kairi asked.

"Yep, and don't bother tryin ta break it, it- hey what're ya doin?" Sora Riku and Kairi, all moved behind him and started rolling him outside. "Wha-hey that ain't fair I can't do nuthin in here. Oh man where's the off switch," Pete said panicking.

They all rolled him outside, Pete scrambling to try to turn the Barrier off; Sora went in front of Pete. "All right Pete how were you able to-OMPH," Sora was cut off by suddenly being pushed to the castle wall by an unknown man.

"Sora!" Riku and Kairi screamed.

The man took out a syringe and stabbed Sora in his chest where his heart was located. Sora cried out in pain, and started clutching his chest, before passing out. Riku and Kairi started running to the man. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SORA," Kairi yelled bringing out her Keyblade.

The man turned around, and Kairi and Riku got a look at him. He was a head taller then Sora and wore what looked like an Organization uniform except this one was a slightly reddish black and on his chest was the heartless symbol. They couldn't see his face since he wore a hood. He said nothing as he disappeared into the Realm of Darkness. "Come on Kairi, forget him we have to get Sora some help", said Riku.

They picked Sora up, but saw that Pete was gone, but they would have to deal with him later.

While Riku and Kairi left Pete in his Barrier to go help Sora. Pete started to rolling away from them. The ground was unfortunately tilted, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Pete yelled while rolling down hill.

A little farther in Pete's path was a girl playing a violin she was slightly taller then Kairi wearing the same uniform as the man who attacked Sora. Pete was rolling fast in the path of the girl. When Pete got close enough she played a sharp note on her violin and suddenly Pete stopped. "Pete," the girl said "We're leaving."

Pete's eye's were now swirls from rolling so much. "Wha-huh, b-but I haven't found that book yet", Pete said still feeling dizzy.

"There is no book, we were just using you as bait again," she said as she opened a portal to the realm of Darkness.

"WHAT, WHY YOU NO GOOD-" he was saying before they disappeared.


	4. Alter Ego

**Kisdota: I'm back and I got a new sidekick with me. Introducing a talking pie. Just don't ask me how I got a talking food item in JC-penny.**

**Pie:…..**

**Kisdota: Oh wait I don't think this pie can talk. Crud, I paid 7 bucks for this. Man now I gotta find another sidekick. Maybe I'll see if I can borrow one.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Kingdom Hearts, you fail... at knowing I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But now you know, and knowing is half the Battle.**

**Updated 10/05/2010: Why did I get rid of him? YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Aerith was the healer in Radiant garden, which made her generally the unofficial doctor, and was called on to help when someone was injured or ill. At the moment she was examining Sora, checking to see if there was anything wrong with him. Kairi and Riku had taken Sora to Merlin's house, and told her that someone had stabbed him in his chest with a syringe. She was desperately checking to see if there was poison, or anything foreign injected into him.

Outside Kairi was panicking, with Riku trying to calm her down, convince her that Sora would be ok. He wasn't succeeding, probably because he wasn't so sure himself. After what felt like a century Aerith had stepped out of the house. Kairi had immediately rushed to her, with Riku not far behind. "How's Sora is he ok?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Aerith replied gravely.

"What's wrong with him?" Kairi asked starting to get even more worried.

"I did a check on him, to see if he had anything injected into him. I found nothing," Aerith explained.

"But that's good isn't it?" Riku asked.

"In a sense yes," Aerith agreed hesitantly. "But, what worries me is that if there was nothing injected into him, why did that man stick a syringe in him?"

No one seemed to know the answer, so Aerith continued. "Well in any case he seems to be fine now. You can all go see him now if you want. I need to go tell Leon about this."

Kairi and Riku both bolted for the door with Kairi leading the way, and Aerith left in the opposite direction in search for Leon.

Sora was laying in bed still in pain, and feeling frustrated. It was so humiliating when he needed to be taken care because of his stupid mistakes; it made him feel like he was a little kid again. But at least he had some time to spend with Kairi. "Hey Sora how are you feeling?" Kairi asked gently.

"Ugh," he groaned, "I feel like someone kicked me on the inside, sorry I worried you."

"It's all right Sora, not your fault," Kairi defended. "He snuck up on you, none of us saw him coming."

Sora sighed regrettably. "Do you think that guy had something to do with the bad news the king wanted to tell us?"

"That's what I was thinking," Leon agreed after Riku asked the same question. He and Aerith had met up Leon in Ansem's old computer room. They were discussing the things that had happened earlier.

"What do you think they're up to?" Riku asked.

"Nothing good," Leon replied. "We've been getting reports that more and more Heartless and Nobodies have been appearing. This is most likely related to that man."

There was a long pause were no one said anything. They were all deep in thought, "Anyways we should send a message to the King, tell him what's been happening, and see if he can get here sooner," Leon continued, heading to the computer, and started typing a few things.

"Tron, can you send the King this message?" Leon asked.

"Of course, one moment," Tron's animatronic voice replied.

"We'll I'm gonna go check up on Sora, see you guys later," Riku announced and walked out.

Meanwhile in a dark room far away, "Were you successful in your mission?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes my master, we have successfully made a copy of his heart," said the same hooded man who attacked Sora. "We are still having some trouble in our project, but I was able to make a stable one."

"Very well you may return to your work," the witch dismissed.

The man left the room, and in a few seconds someone else came through the door. "Maleficent, what's the big idea making me go all that way just to be used as Keyblade bait, I thought you trusted me?" Pete complained.

"I did Pete, I trusted that you would ruin the plan. You have never been known to keep a plan quiet," she replied.

Pete dropped his head in shame. "But I do have something I need you to do," Maleficent continued after a moment making the fat cat raise his head up in hopefulness.

The next day everyone got word from the King. He would be in Radiant Garden that afternoon if nothing went wrong. Riku, Kairi, and Sora were walking through the market place talking. "So when are you two gonna tell everybody else about your engagement?" Riku asked.

"We're not sure," Sora replied.

"We'll have to tell them sometime," Kairi agreed.

"How do you think they'll take it?" Sora asked, but before either of his friend replied, they suddenly heard the sound of screaming. Up ahead Pete was commanding a Darkside heartless and a Twilight Thorn nobody; making them reign terror on the town's people. He turned to them, and saw Sora coming.

"Hey boys cool it, they're here," he said commanding the two monsters to stop, and turn their attention to the three.

"Pete can command Heartless and Nobodies of that size?" Riku asked in shock.

Pete made a han motioning toward air like he was calling for someone. Then stopped suddenly, "Huh, hey new guy where are ya?" he asked looking around.

"New guy, who's he talking about?" Kairi asked.

Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them, and all turned around. There standing before them was a person in the same reddish black uniform with the heartless symbol. The figure was the same height as Sora exactly.

Sora looked into the figures hood; there face was shadowed so all that he could see was the figures eyes. They were normal human eyes, but were the same shade of yellow as a Heartless. When the figure looked at Sora it almost looked like they were furious at him. "You guys take down those two monsters, I'll take this guy," Sora said knowing that the figure was no pushover.

"Be careful Sora," Kairi replied worriedly.

"You too Kairi," Sora tossed back.

Kairi and Riku ran off to take down the Heartless and Nobody, but found themselves face to face with Pete. "You two are gonna get it for what you did yesterday," he said to the two keyblade wielders, then turned to the monsters. "Crush em!"

The Darkside and Twilight Thorn took after them both. Kairi took the Thorn while Riku went against the Darkside. Kairi was a lot stronger then people gave her credit for. She wasn't as physically strong as Sora and Riku, but could move faster, and jump higher then both boys. She was able to easily jump to the Thorns weak spots, and could also shoot a sphere of light, she liked to call this Holy Spell.

Since the battle against Xemnas, Riku had more mastery over the Darkness. He was able to teleport more quickly through the realm of Darkness, causing the slow Darkside to miss often. And his short burst of Darkfire, had turned into more of a Dark Flamethrower. The two were able to easily go against the monsters. The battle would soon be won for the both of them.

Meanwhile Sora was standing face to face with the figure, both ready for battle. "Who are you?" Sora asked.

Instead of replying, the figure pulled out a weapon, which was to Sora's surprise was a Keyblade. Only there was something wrong with it. This Keyblade was the Kingdom Key, but it was not as shiny, or good looking as Sora's. It was rusted scratched, and cracked. "A Keyblade? How did you get one?" Sora asked.

The figure then pulled his hood down, to reveal his face. Sora gawked at the face completely stunned, "Wha- who?" he was looking into his own reflection. Except that it wasn't a mirror. This person was an exact identical of himself. The only difference was his yellow eyes, and spiky hair, which was slightly curled at the tips. "You- you're me?"

At those words the Sora identical had gotten mad. "I'm not you," he said as he suddenly charged at Sora. "I'M NOT YOU!" Suddenly both Keyblades clashed at each other.


	5. The new guy

**Kisdota: I might not be able to update as soon as I was before. But I'll go as fast as I can.**

**Disclaimer: (snappy thing to say for explaining that I don't own Kingdom Hearts)**

**Updated 10/11/2010: Thank you again crazysnakelover, anyway I remember this from a long time ago. I actually have a picture that you can see of my OC here if you want to see it, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**OC Picture (de-space between dots): www . deviantart . com/#/d2iohr0**

* * *

CLANG! Sora and his identical started fighting. They were pretty equally matched, but Sora having some difficulty. The other Sora looked the same as him, but he was physically stronger, faster, and knew all his magic spells also. The Keyblade Master fired a barrage of thundega, but the other Sora was able to dodge it easily. Then after a well aimed hit with the keyblade, Sora's own keyblade flew out of his hand.

Sora went to dive for his keyblade, but the other Sora slashed his keyblade and stuck him in the side. A cry of pain fell from Sora's lips, but he managed to get his weapon back by reaching for it, and it reappeared in his hand. The two identical's went back to fighting each other.

* * *

Meanwhile Kairi and Riku were still fighting there monsters. They both jumped at the same time and slashed through their opponents are making The Darkside and Twilight Thorn fall to the ground with a ground shaking thud. They both only briefly took the time to smile at each other in silence congratulations, before heading toward Pete. "Whoa, ok we can talk this out," Pete said waving his arms but the two continued toward him.

Suddenly a gun shot was heard, and six glowing silver streams made a line across the path, blocking them. "Jeeze Pete you sure are pathetic," a woman wearing that reddish black uniform said.

This one had her hood down so Riku and Kairi were able to see her face. She had shoulder length red hair, green eyes, and an eye patch over her left one. She was holding what looked like a silver revolver gun in her left hand. In her right was a silver bracelet that looked like a roll of tape. "Who are you," Kairi asked.

The mysterious woman turned to look at them, "You may call me Samantha," she replied then turned back to the other villain. "Pete, I was told there were three of them, why do I see only two?"

"The new guy's takkin care of him, that brat ain't gonna stand a chance," he said.

Kairi started to get worried, and leaned over to whisper to her friend. "Riku, you think you can take her, I want to go check on Sora."

"Go ahead I'll ho-", BOOM! A whooshing sound was heard as a silver light went pass both their heads.

"Don't even think about leaving me, I won't let you go to your precious Sora", she said.

She raised her bracelet and it started to spin and glow. The barrel in her gun also started to spin and she brought the two together. When she pulled them apart there was a silver line of what looked like tape coming from her bracelet was rolling up in the spinning barrel. When she pointed her gun at the two, Kairi jumped in front of Riku and used Barrierga. Her weapon fired more of a laser then a bullet.

Riku saw that Kairi wasn't going to be able to hold the shield and used Dark shield to help her out. Unfortunately it was no help as the mysterious woman was able to easily break both barriers. The two keyblade wielders were blasted backward by her shot. They landed on the ground gravely injured, and unable to get up. "Don't think I'm easy to defeat. I am more powerful than those lightweights from Organization XIII," the woman said.

Meanwhile Sora wasn't doing much better. He was starting to get tired from the fight with his identical. He knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. The identical started charging towards Sora, but stopped suddenly. "Hmm?" he grunted as he turned his head and jumped to the side. A huge sphere of light had crashed at the spot that he had jumped away from. "What the hell! Where did that come from?" the identical yelled.

The sphere then started moving towards the other Sora and shot into him. He flew back some distance, and was injured badly. But still managed to get up, and opened a portal to the realm of darkness. "THIS ISN"T THE END!" he yelled while leaving.

Suddenly the sphere had moved in front of Sora, and started to dim and shrink till it made the shape of a familiar mouse. "K-King Mickey?" Sora said in surprised.

"Hello Sora, looks like we made it just in time," Mickey replied.

"How did you do that?" Sora asked.

"We'll talk later, right now we have to help Kairi and Riku," the mouse explained.

* * *

Kairi and Riku were currently lying on the ground, tired, injured, and unable to defend themselves. The gun wielding woman pointed her weapon and was about to fire. Then suddenly she heard a series of whooshing sounds and back flipped out of the way of a weapon spinning towards her. CLANG! Kairi and Riku looked up and saw that a Keyblade had embedded itself in the ground.

It had a handle that was a dark green. Its blade was a bluish green, in the shape of what looked like a clawed arm that looked wavy and almost monstrous. "Where did that attack come from?" the woman asked, just as the Keyblade disappeared and then repaper near her neck.

She turned her head slightly and saw a man with a greenish mask, who looked to be as tall as Riku, standing next to her holding the keyblade at her throat. He had blonde hair, wore a blue shirt with sleeves that were longer then his arms, and tan colored cargo shorts that reached past his knees. "Heh, too easy," he said in a cocky voice, and lowered his weapon away from the woman's neck.

Then he turned and, started walking towards Kairi and Riku. "Who are you supposed to be," the woman asked annoyed.

Kairi and Riku saw the man heading towards the two as he raised his Keyblade. "Curega," he said the two keyblade wielders were enveloped in a green light that cured them. He then pointed his weapon at the woman.

"Don't tell me you're going to fight me, if those two couldn't handle me what makes you think you can?" she asked.

"Oh don't worry about them, they'll be able to stop all of you in your precious Neo Organization, I'll make sure of that," he shot.

She was surprised at the fact that he knew about the Organization. "Hey uh Samantha?" Pete asked suddenly. She had almost forgotten that he was there.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just got a call, we gotta head back," he announced.

The woman grumbled and opened a portal. "I'll get you next time," she said as they both disappeared. The man turned to both Kairi and Riku.

"Looks like we have a few things to talk about," he said.


	6. Inner Strength

**Kisdota: Thanks to Shire Folk giving me tips I have redone this story so it is even easier to read. Also I have yet to find a new sidekick and I'm thinking of re-hiring MADNESS. I hope you enjoy my story.**

**Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts as much as I own a car. Which is to say not at all.**

**Updated 10/17/2010 by Crazysnakelover**

**Again my OC Enigma's Picture is here (de-space between dots): www . deviantart . com/#/d2iohr0**

* * *

Sora, Kairi, and Riku all went back to Merlin's house after their fight with Mickey and the masked man. When they got there, everyone was already waiting on them. Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Cid, and Merlin where all gathered in the house. "Sora!" the three heard, and saw Donald and Goofy running towards them.

Sora smiled and called out happily, "Donald! Go-OOF-" was all he got out before being tackled to the ground by both of them.

After their short reunion the king got everyone's attention. "All right, I'm afraid I've got some bad news," Mickey started. "Maleficent has somehow gotten control of the Nobodies, and is trying to take over Kingdom Hearts again."

"So what? You guys defeated her once before, can't you do it again?" Yuffie asked.

"It won't be as easy as it was before," the masked man spoke up, then everyone looked at him. "Oh yes, I guess I should introduce myself." The man removed his mask, revealing two deep green eyes that stared at them all. "My name is Enigma."

"Don't worry everyone, he is someone you can trust," the King spoke up, at seeing everyone's leery looks as Enigma put his mask on.

"Sir, would you mind if I ask why you wear that mask?" Merlin asked.

"There's some people I'd rather keep my face hidden from, and I'll leave it at that," Enigma replied mysteriously.

There was a short silence, "So what do you mean by 'it would be harder than before,'" Leon asked.

"Maleficent has somehow gained the ability to control the Nobodies as well as the Heartless, and if that isn't enough she has a new super powered organization called **Neo Organization.**" Enigma explained.

"Just how much more powerful are we talkin about?" Cid asked.

"Ask Kairi and Riku, they went against one of their members," All eyes turned from there new friend to Riku and Kairi.

"She was tough, she said she was tougher then the Nobodies from Organization XIII," Kairi offered.

Sora started to feel guilty that she went against someone that powerful, and wasn't able to help. "All we could do was defend, though not for that long," Riku added.

"And what about you Sora?" Enigma asked.

All eyes strayed to the Keyblade Master, "I went against someone who looked exactly like me." That was the only thing Sora could think to say.

"I saw him also," Mickey jumped in. "He looked like exactly like Sora, even had the same Keyblade, though it looked really worn out."

There was a very long shocked silence, "…H-How is that possible," Riku finally managed to spit out.

The masked man gave him a look, "There's this thing called cloning, pretty useful to bad guys," he said sarcastically, and Riku's cheeks tinted in embarrassment.

Aerith's interest suddenly perked up. "Wait so when Sora was stabbed-"

"Yes, I believe when they got him, they weren't putting something in, they were taking something out. Namely a sample," Enigma finished her sentence.

"Though he doesn't seem like a perfect copy yet, but still more powerful then Sora," Mickey added.

"So what makes these Nobodies more powerful?" Cloud asked.

"Because these Nobodies became Nobodies of there own will," Enigma replied.

"What? Why would anyone choose to become a Nobody?" Tifa asked in confusion.

"Tell me, has there ever been a time in your life, when you felt a great sadness or gotten so angry that you wish the feeling would go away?" Enigma asked.

No one spoke, it almost went without saying that everyone knew what that feeling was. The new guy continued after a few minutes, "Maleficent found people who went through these things. When she found them, she promised to take away their pain along with granting them power. In return they obey her every will," he explained. "You see a Powerful Nobody depends on how powerful there emotion is."

They all remained silent as the masked man continued. "Xemnas was the most powerful out of the organization because when he was Xehanort. Ansem refused to go along with his studies because it was too dangerous. Hence he became angry, which made Xemnas powerful."

"So how are we going to go against them, if they're so powerful?" Sora asked.

"You will require a power equal to theirs, and I can give it to you," Enigma said. To this the keyblade trio's eyes went wide.

"We'll get to that later right now we need a plan to try and find Maleficent," King Mickey chimed in.

Considering what little information they had, everyone decided that they would have to travel around the worlds, and gather whatever information they could to find the witch. Leon also went to the computer, and asked Tron to send a message to some of his old friends. Enigma went off with Sora, Kairi, and Riku, so he could tell them of how to get stronger. "So how are you going to make us stronger?" Riku asked.

"Sora, Mickey tells me that you saw him and his new ability," Enigma said.

"Hey yeah what was that?" Sora asked.

"That was a special ability I like to call **realization,**" Enigma replied. "Let me ask you guys something, have you ever asked yourself why all your weapons look different? And the blade on your weapons is nowhere near sharp, yet it easily cuts through stone. Have you ever asked yourself why?"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi, all took a look at their weapons. It was true they had never asked these things. Yet now they were wondering. "I'll tell you, it's because your weapons form, and power both come from the same place." Enigma explained and pointed at the left side of Sora's upper chest, "Your heart."

They all stared as the masked man pulled out his Keyblade. "Your Keyblade's form comes from who you are. Your personality, and what's in your soul is what gives it its shape." Enigma stated, "As for how it cuts, and uses magic, that also comes the energy of your heart. The Keyblade is like conductor for that energy. Though it is invisible to the naked eye when you feel the intention to fight, the Keyblade takes the energy from your heart. That is how it is able to cut."

"Well that's interesting and all, but what does this have to do with making us stronger?" Kairi asked.

"The **Realization**gives those two facts about the Keyblade to yourself. Changing your form and making you stronger. But what your new abilities and power will be I do not know," Enigma explained.

"So how were you able to discover this?" Riku asked.

"I've been studying the Keyblade for a while, trying to find a way to make it more powerful, let me tell you it was hard to make the Realization possible," Enigma said.

_(Flashback)_

_We see Disney castle from a distance chirp chirp…BOOOOOOOOMM_

_(Flashback Ends) _

"I still don't get how that happened, the materials I was using weren't combustible," Enigma said more to himself then to the trio. "So as I was saying if you want this power I'll need you to Leave your Keyblades with me so I can alter them a bit, don't worry nothing bad will happen to them." They left their weapons with him and headed home to get ready for their new adventure. This would be there biggest battle yet.


	7. It begins

**Kisdota: Here's the next chapter. Honestly I thought I would get tired of doing this but I want to keep writing this till I finish it. And all I ask is that you tell me what you think I.E. Review. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts I wouldn't put this on every chapter**

**Updated 10/26/2010 by Crazysnakelover**

**This is still true, I love updating this fic, but I still have to be fair and update my other fics, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

The Gummi ship Mickey, and gang arrived in was constantly turning on and off throughout the night. The lights would turn on, then a loud buzzing noise would be heard followed by the lights flickering off. Loud curses sounded in the darkness, "Ok so I add some of this and-" _BZZZZZZZZZZZ!_ "Ow! Why didn't I write it down?" Enigma asked swearing loudly.

The next day Sora, Kairi, and Riku got word that Enigma was waiting for them on the Gummi ship. Everyone else had already left to gather information, so Donald, Goofy and the three Keyblade wielders had no other choice but to go along with the new guy.

Sora and Kairi never got a chance to tell everyone about their engagement, so they decided it was best to tell them later on, when there wasn't a crises going on. "This is gonna be great, all of us together for another adventure," Sora said almost jumping with excitement.

"Yeah this'll be great," Donald agreed.

"Just like old times," Goofy added.

Riku gave them a disapproving look, "This isn't a fieldtrip you guys."

"Aw come on Riku, lighten up," Kairi said.

"Yeah it'll be fun, our first adventure with all of us, plus a new friend," Sora added then suddenly- _BOOM._ The group all swung there heads in the direction of the sound, and saw smoke coming from where there Gummi ship was.

The smoking door opened with a shoomp and Enigma stepped out coughing "Hey guys just in time," he greeted with a smile. "I finished with your Keyblades."

"What was that explosion?" Sora asked.

The masked guy pointed at himself, "Me, finishing with your Keyblades." They all sweat dropped, "So are we ready to go? Our first destination is down, so we should hurry," Enigma continued.

The Gummi ship was large, about the size of a small house. They all stepped into the ship and were astounded. "WOAH!" they all said in awe. It was equipped with quite a few luxuries. They each got there own room with their own bathroom, there was a kitchen and a Rec room with a huge flat screen TV.

"Were going to be traveling in this?" Sora asked mouth opened in admiration.

"Yup," Enigma smiled proudly, "I designed this entire place with Chip and Dales help."

"Uh-Oh," Donald and Goofy suddenly looked leery.

"What's Uh-Oh?" Enigma asked.

"Well we don't wanna be rude but uhh…" Goofy trailed off hesitant.

"Everything you work with blows up," Donald decided to finish his friends sentence.

"What!" the older man shouted in outrage, "Name one time, I ever blew something up." Donald pointed to the ground, where there were remains of the previous explosion. "Ok name two."

"Well…" Donald started

_*Flashback*_

_Enigma making a warp drive for a Gummi ship_

_BOOM!_

_*Flashback*_

_Enigma trying to artificially make a Keyblade_

_BOOM!_

_*Flashback* _

_Enigma trying to fix the Toaster_

_BOOM!_

_*End Flashbacks*_

"Ok, ok I get it," Enigma finally admitted holding his hands up. "But don't worry I tested it this time, if it explodes it'll be because of enemy fire."

They lifted off, and were soon in the Galaxy heading for there first destination. "All right here are your Keyblades back," Enigma announced, and three keyblades appeared by him. "Your Kingdom Key Sora," he handed one of them to Sora. "Your Way of Dawn," then handing Riku his Keyblade, "And… never got the name of yours Kairi?"

"It's called Shining Soul," she replied accepting the keyblade that was handed to her. "What do you call your Keyblade?"

"It's called Chronic Thoughts?" the man replied.

"Well if we're going to start working together can you tell us about yourself, what can you do?" Sora asked.

"Well, actually I can't do as much as you guys. All I have is my Keyblade, and thet Curega spell," he said.

"So you don't have as much magic as us," Riku completed.

"Actually I don't have any magic at all. The only reason I can do Curega is because I altered the spell so uses my body's stamina instead of magic energy," he explained.

"Wait, you can only use Curega by sacrificing some of your stamina? You looked fine when you healed us," Kairi asked.

"That's my strongpoint, I can outlast fatigue and pain far more than anyone," Enigma explained.

"Yeah, he went on a treadmill for four days straight once, hyuck," Goofy laughed.

"What! No way, that's impossible?" Sora asked.

"That's what they all say till they see me fight. I'll be right back, I'm going to go call everyone else tell them we left," with that Enigma left.

Elsewhere, a bunch hooded figures were sitting around a round table. "They have left, we should figure out our next course of action," a cloaked figure stated.

"Why didn't you let me finish them off? We would have two less problems for us to handle," Samantha asked.

"You wouldn't have lasted against the King and his Lackeys, should have been able to figure that out when that fool Enigma showed up. Be thankful that you're alive right now," Maleficent said.

"He snuck up on me," Samantha defended herself.

"Don't you have like an internal radar? Yet he was still able to sneak up on you quite easily, you suck," said another hooded figure across the table.

"Shut it you stupid tap dancer!" Samantha shot.

"Damn it, I told you not to call me that you worthless gun lover!" he yelled.

"SILENCE!" Maleficent yelled hushing them both. "Shock, we know where there first destination will be. I need both you and Melody to send them a message," Maleficent passed a note across the table.

Wha- why do I need to bring miss music lover to send some mail? Sure she's better then the gun slinger but-" *_BANG*… *THUD*_ "WHAT THE HELL!" Shock yelled when he was shot to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry my finger slipped," Samantha said venomously.

"Wha-" Suddenly Samantha's gun glowed white and flew away from her. "Hey!"

"Will you two behave? Shock go and do what you were told," ordered a man with his hand raised, and a soft white light glowing out of his hood.

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do!" Shock yelled in outrage.

Suddenly the man raised his other hand. "Wait, WAIT I"LL LISTAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Shock screeched as he flew out the door.

"This will be fun," Melody said with a sigh and grabbed her violin.

"Melody while you are there, I also need you to pick up something," Maleficent ordered and passed her a picture what looked like some computer chip.

"Hmm, may I ask what this is for?" Melody asked.

"It is something I require, and that is all you need to know," the witch replied.

"Very well, I will return," Melody agreed then left.

"The rest of you are dismissed," Maleficent announced.

All of them left say for two. "Can I have my gun back- OW!" Samantha cried out as her gun fell on her head with a bonk.

"Next time I'm going to keep it," the man threatened before leaving.


	8. Future shock

**Kisdota: Sorry bout the wait. College and stuff. And I haven't been getting very many reviews, that makes me sad. So here is the first world of my fic, hope those of you who like it enjoy it. Also I have still not found a new sidekick. If you know anybody who would love to be my sidekick (imaginary or otherwise) tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KINGDOME HEARTS, I R OWNING ALL UR BASES THOUGH YAHAHAHAHA!**

**Updated 11/02/2010 by Crazysnakelover**

**Computers down so I won't be able to do any new updates till that issue gets resolved, I have to use someone elses computer for my work currently. yahahahahahaha**

* * *

World #1: **The World of the Future**

"All right guys were here," Enigma announced to the rest of the group. They had been flying around in the gummy ship for hours so it was a welcomed declaration. "Now before we land I have to tell you about the realization," he continued.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, how do we activate it anyway?" Sora asked.

"Actually that's what I have to tell you, I don't know how to activate it the first time," Enigma confessed.

"What!" they all yelled.

"Then what was the point of doing all that stuff with our Keyblades?" Kairi asked.

"Look, I mean that I don't know how to activate it the first time. You have to learn it for yourself; once you do you'll be able to call it at will, it's kinda like Sora's final form," Enigma explained.

"So do you have any idea how long it may take?" Riku asked.

"It depends on the Keyblades user, now we gotta move," Enigma ended the conversation.

* * *

The gummi ship landed in an open grassy area, they all stepped out.

"So where are we?" Riku asked looking around curiously.

"No idea, I don't think I've been here before," Sora stated.

"Whoa! Guys look!" Kairi called, and pointed behind them.

Everyone turned around and saw an amazing looking city. There were hover ships everywhere, and people were traveling around in giant bubbles. Billboards were floating in the sky with advertisements of different things they had never heard about. They also saw a building grow from the ground almost instantly.

"Wow this place sure looks interesting a'hyuck," Goofy commented.

"This is cool," Donald added looking around in awe.

"So what makes you think that Maleficent is here?" Riku asked.

"There have been sightings of new heartless sighted around here, it's usually an indication of someone who has control of heartless is around," Enigma said.

"So where do we start?" Sora asked.

"SHIP!" Enigma suddenly yelled.

"But we were just on our ship," Kairi pointed out.

"HIT THE DECK!" the masked man yelled and dived for the ground.

The rest of them turned, and saw a red ship diving towards them. They immediately dived just as Enigma did.

_VVRROOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM CRASH!_

The ground shook beneath them, and when they looked up they saw a strange looking red ship. It crashed a few feet from where they were laying, and was smoking. Two kids eventually came out of the wreckage looking singed. "I'm not aloud to look at this thing let alone drive it. Mom and dad are going to kill me, and I can tell you this it will not be pretty," a black haired kid said.

"Isn't there a time machine repair shop or something?" a shorter blonde kid asked.

"No there are only two time machines in existence, and the bowler hat guy has the other one," the black haired one replied.

"Hey look there's the idiots flying that stupid ship!" Enigma yelled charging toward them.

"Enigma, wait!" Donald yelled.

"Don't do anything hasty!" Goofy added.

"Oh man, quick get back in the ship!" the black haired kid ordered trying to push the other kid back into the wreckage.

"Wha-wait why?" the blonde one asked resisting.

"If anyone finds out who you are, then I'll get in huge trouble," the black haired boy replied still pushing against his friend.

"Oh you're in trouble all right," Enigma announced from behind them, making them both freeze.

"Ok look I can explain," the black haired kid started hastily.

"Enigma wait up!" Sora called running up to them along with everyone else.

"Who are these people, are they your friends?" the blonde kid asked his friend.

"No we're not, I don't even know these guys," the black haired kid answered.

"Are you two all right?" Kairi asked worried.

"I'm far from all right, there's some villain out there with one of my time machines, the only other one is busted, and if my parents find out I'll be killed." The black haired kid replied.

"Well if they don't kill you, I get second dibs. What the heck happened on that ship anyway?" Enigma asked.

"We were just-" the blonde kid started explaining before Enigma raised his hand to silence them. He was feeling something familiar, Riku felt it two and swung his Way of Dawn keyblade behind them. _SLASH_ the Heartless that tried to sneak up behind him dissolved into darkness.

"Heartless, and nobodies!" Sora stated as everyone readied their weapons.

The Heartless they saw looked like a bowl on tank wheels. On its sides were what looked like small circular claws. The Nobody looked Like the upper body of a robot. The body was solid but its arms looked like sashes that they could use to cut.

"Alright finally something to fight," Enigma stated excitedly and ran to the Heartless.

The Heartless tried to grab him but he jumped out of the way and landed on top, and then jammed his Cronic Thoughts keyblade through the top of the Heartless. Donald was casting his magic spells, while Goofy tossed his shield doing much damage to the enemy. Kairi went after the Nobodies, she was easily able to dodge the attacks of their quick slashes. As soon as she got an opening she cut clean through them with her Shining Soul keyblade.

Soon the only remaining Heartless and Nobody combined forces. The Nobody got on top of the Heartless and latched itself on, becoming a more powerful fighting machine. Its left arm receded into the opening, and was replaced by a large mechanical claw. Its right side was the same but with more length.

Sora ran towards the new enemy, but it slashed in front of him blocking his way. Riku tried to get close but the clawed arm nearly hit him. Just then the sash was about to cut Sora, the keyblade Master shouted, "Riku!"

Riku appeared in front of Sora, "Out of my way!" they started hacking at the creature till the sash was cut up.

"Is that all you got?" Riku asked as they both got close to the body and started stabbing it.

It tried to strike at them with its arm but it was blasted off by multiple shots of Dark Firega leaving the creature helpless, "I'll take em."

"Let's go!" Riku, and Sora shouted as they started cutting the creature with multiple blades.

"Riku!"

"Here we go!" they shouted as they finally threw their weapons in the air and caused the two weapons to make an explosion of light and dark. The creature had fallen.

"That's it, that was easy," Enigma commented.

"Hey guys where did those two kids go?" Kairi asked, the group had almost forgotten about them.

They all looked and saw that they were gone along with the ship. "They must have snuck off during the fight, we should find them," Enigma suggested.

"What for? They're none of our business," Riku pointed out.

"Didn't you hear what they had? A time machine, and there was only two. That's most likely a target for Maleficent," Enigma replied. They all agreed and were started the search for the two boys.


	9. Meet the Robinson's

**Kisdota: Hope you liked my Sora/Kairi one shot, anyway I have gotten 600 hits, that's pretty good to me. So here is my next chapter. **

**And to those who think I have something wrong with me, read my Profile.**

**Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts in a way that makes me a Gamer, not a business man. (I hope that makes sense).**

**Updated 11/16/2010 by Crazysnakelover**

**I sort of forgot to mention that the scene here was sort of replaced by a deleted scene in the actual movie, the blue prints part. I thought it was alot funnier than the original, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

* * *

"Are you sure it was ok to leave them there?" The blond haired boy asked as he and his friend were pushing the time machine.

"Oh yeah, people do that all the time here in the future," the black haired boy replied.

"Why?"

"Ummm," the blonde kid stopped pushing a moment to think, "I don't know," he finally answered and continued pushing again.

Suddenly the time machine stopped moving. "Hey what did we-" the black haired kid looked up to see Enigma scowling down at them. "Oh man," the boy squeaked.

"Hey buddy, remember me?" Enigma asked, he holding the time machine in place.

"Enigma we're not here to start a fight," Sora reminded, as he with everyone else coming up to them.

"Yeah fine," Enigma replied sounding reluctant then said to the black haired kid, "Listen here buddy your gonna do something for us."

"What makes you think I'll help you?" the boy challenged.

"We'll tell your parents if you don't?" Sora added helpfully.

This changed the kids attitude almost immediately, "Anything to help a friend, names Wibur," the boy held out his hand to Sora.

"I'm Sora?" the Keyblade Master greeted shaking his hand then the rest of the group all said there names and exchanged hand shakes. "And your name?" Sora asked the blonde haired kid, who had been silent ever since Enigma stopped them.

"Oh sorry, I'm Lewis," he greeted giving a hand shake to everyone.

"So what do you need?" Wilbur asked.

"I am going to get in so much trouble bringing you guys in," Lewis anxiously stated while leading the group to his house.

"Ya can't get in more trouble then dead kid," Enigma reasoned. "Besides we can help with your problem."

"Yeah we'll help," Goofy agreed.

"I don't even need you guys to help, Lewis can fix it himself," Wilbur explained proudly.

"What!" Lewis yelled halting where he stood, "Why do I have to fix it?"

"Come on your smart you can do it, at least try?" Wilbur pleaded.

"Bu- fine," the blonde reluctantly agreed. "But if I fix it you have to take me to see my mother."

Wilber was silent for a second, "Alright fine," he finally agreed and the two boys shook hands. They continued on until they reached the house, when they reached the door, a voice from the megaphone came out, "**Halt who goes there?**"

"Carl it's me open the door," Wilbur replied.

"**None may enter unless they know the password,**" Carl's voice came again.

"We don't have a password," Wilbur argued.

"**I made one up while you were gone,**" Carl said.

"I got this," Sora jumped in taking out his Keyblade and tapping the door.

"**Foolish mortal do you** think that your- what the," Carl's voice suddenly went normal when the door opened. There they saw a yellow robot in the Garage. "How did you do that, that door had three different encryption safeties on it?" the robot asked.

"I'll explain later, just help us get this inside," Wilbur said.

"You _broke_ it! Oh great as if we weren't in enough trouble already, and you bought friends and a Duck and Dog?" Carl cried out.

"Hey!" Donald and Goofy shouted glaring at the robot.

"So tell me why did you bring all these people here and-" Carl was saying till he saw Lewis.

"Cool a Robot!" Lewis cried out excitedly.

Carl stared for a second , "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH," the robot yelled going up a tube from the ceiling.

"That was odd," Lewis commented then they all heard a popping sound. _ "_As was that," he added as Wilbur put a fruit hat on his head.

"Do not take that off," Wilber ordered when Lewis raised his hands to take it off. "Your hair is a dead giveaway, and all of you stay in this Garage," Wilber explained then went up the tube.

Lewis didn't listen, and went under it. "Hey don't sta-", Donald ran over to stop him.

"Donald don't!" Goofy cautioned, but was too late both boy and duck got sucked up together.

"Goofy wait!" Sora called as his companion ran over to the tube and got sucked up. Sora followed running toward the tube.

"Sora!" Kairi ran after her soon to be husband, and she too went up the tube.

"Aw for the love of- Riku you mind staying here till that guy gets back?" Enigma asked running toward the tube.

"Sure," Riku agreed taking a seat in the Garage.

"Take me to the land of milk and honey magic future tube," Enigma joked while going up.

"This is gonna be a long adventure," Riku said with a deep sigh.

"Carl, get out of the closet!" Wilbur yelled pounding his fist against the wooden door.

"Oh no! You always drag me into these crazy things, and get into trouble, _which_ gets me into trouble. But not this time because I'm having no part of this, wanna know why, BECAUSE I'M IN THE CLOSET!" Carl yelled back out.

"Come on!" the boy pleaded, then a note slid out from under the door. Wilber picked it up and read it silently

_Dear Wilbur_

_GO AWAY_

_Love Carl_

The black haired kid suddenly got an idea. He changed his voice to sound like it was hurt and upset, then said while sniffling, "_Sniff, _all right I understand. We always had so many good times together, I was thinking this would be, _sniff_ one of our greatest adventures together. But I understand if you don't want to," Wilbur started walking away.

"ALL RIGHT, all right fine, I'll help you out," Carl finally gave in and came out of the closet.

"Great!" Wilber turned around grinning broadly, "Now how bout those blueprints?"

The robot opened his chest, and a hand gave him a rolled up sheet of paper. "Thanks gotta go," Wilbur accepted the paper roll ran back to the garage.

Meanwhile everyone else seemed to have gone to different parts of the house. Lewis was currently in the Garden area. "Hello-" Lewis let out an _oomph_ sound from bumping into an old man wearing his clothes backwards.

"Well hey there," the man said cheerfully, "I know what your thinking, but my clothes aren't backwards my head is," hearing this caused Lewis to shriek in terror.

"HA HA!" the man laughed loudly, "I used to use that joke on my students as well HA HA! They didn't find it funny either. Names bud," he stuck a hand out offering a shake which Lewis accepted.

"Uh hi I'm Lewis," the blonde replied. "Listen do you know where the garage is?"

"Well sure, I know this place like the back of my head," Bud replied placing an arm around the boys shoulder and leading him out of the room.

"No, no Ring my doorbell."

"OK."

"No, no ring my doorbell."

"OK." Goofy was currently running back and forth between two talking doors. Both were telling him which doorbell to ring.

Donald was looking at her friend, like he was wondering if the dog had lost his mind, "What are you doing ya big palooka?" the duck finally asked.

"Oh they just wanted me ta ring these here doorbells," Goofy replied.

"Oh for- just ring this one!" Donald shouted exasperated and pressed the doorbell to his left. As soon as he did a bunch of horns rang out, and a giant squid answered the door. "_AAAAAAHHHHHHH!_" they both yelled and ran away.

Enigma wasn't having much better success with this strange world, "So uh, Art right?" he asked a large black haired man. "You wouldn't happen to have a menu I could take with me?"

"Of course masked citizen, take this menu and call whenever you are hungry," Art replied heroically. "I must be off, quadrant nine has asked for a pepperoni with extra cheese," Art went into his ship and flew off.

"…Huh?" Enigma asked then looked down at the menu, "Looks good."

Wilber came back into the garage where Riku was still waiting still sitting in a chair. "Ok I got the blueprints- what the WHERE IS EVERYONE!" he yelled after realizing that Riku was alone.

"Oh they went through those tubes," Riku replied not really caring.

"Oh man I am so dead," Wilbur groaned going back through the tube.

Meanwhile Lewis was still following Bud around. He saw a dog that was wearing glasses, which was the oddest thing he'd ever seen. "Why is your dog wearing glasses?" Lewis asked.

"Cause his insurance won't pay for contacts," But stated matter of factly

**Budum bump.**

"What do you think Kairi? Quite lovely wouldn't you agree?" asked a young girl who was holding a painting of an island.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful Tallulah, I really like-" Kairi was cut off by a spraying sound. The next thing she knew, orange spray paint was covering the painting.

"UGH, Laszlo look what you did!" Tallulah yelled at her brother who was on some kind of jetpack.

"Well I'm sorry Tallulah, but you were in the way of my art," Laszlo defended.

The two kids started arguing loudly. "Will you two keep it down," a man ordered with his hand behind a wall, "Your mother is taking a nap and-"

"What's with all the racket?" said a puppet being held by the man. "I'm trying to take a nap, and you two start fighting."

"Sorry mom," Laszlo and Tallulah apologized.

"_Mom, isn't that a puppet?" _Kairi thought.

"Oh dear how rude of me," said the puppet who suddenly noticed Kairi standing there. The puppet moved toward her with the man in tow.

"Hello there lady, I'm Petunia and this is my lazy husband Fritz," Fritz introduced as the puppet.

"Honey I wish you wouldn't talk about me like that to guest," Fritz said.

"Well if you would pick up the slack on raising these children, and not to fight all the time," Petunia argued.

"Mom!" the two kids yelled.

"Ugh I can't take this, I'm going for a drive," Petunia said moving Fritzes hand behind the wall.

Kairi then heard a car drive away. "_I wonder what It'll be like when Sora and I get married,"_ Kairi thought while looking at the family.

Lewis and Bud continued walking around the house. The sound of music caught the blondes ears. "Sounds like my wife is baking cookies," Bud said opening the door to see an old lady dancing to some music. "Bake those cookies Lucille!"

Wilbur came out of a toilet. "Lewis!" he called out looking for the other boy. Donald suddenly appeared next to him, and gasped. "You!" Wilber pointed an accusing finger at the duck. "Didn't I tell you to stay in the garage?"

"There's a giant squid in the house!" Donald yelled hysterically.

"That's just our butler Lefty, get your friends and tell them to stay in the Garage," Wilbur ordered then back down the toilet.

"How do I get there?" Donald asked but it was too late, the boy was already gone. The duck then looked around, suddenly realizing someone was missing. "Wait where's Goofy."

"Ready, set, GO!" Goofy yelled pressing a timer that was in his hand.

A man shot himself out of a cannon right next to a large train. The man hit one of the pillars first before the train got to where he was.

"Five point six seconds!" Goofy called out to the man.

"HAH, I win again Billie!" called a man that was laying on the ground next to Goofy.

"I will get you next time Gaston!" Billie yelled back.

Sora was starting get worried about Kairi, and his other friends but mostly it was Kairi. He was walking down a hall till he bumped into Lewis and Bud. "Well hey there spiky, and I know what your thinking, but my clothes aren't backwards my head is," Bud greeted.

Sora gave a chuckle. "You are the first person to find that joke funny," Bud commented in shock. Music started coming from the room they were close by, "Sounds like Franny's doing band practice, why don't we see if she can tell us where the Garage is."

They opened the door to find a lady with black hair, and about a hundred frogs with different instruments. "Frogs?" Lewis asked while staring in the room with wonder.

"Genetically enhanced frogs," Franny replied.

"Hey Franny, how's the band going?" Bud asked.

"We could use two more players, you two mind helping?" Franny asked looking at Sora and Lewis. The two were given Maracas' and started playing. Just as the music finished Wilbur finally found Lewis, and took them back to the garage.

Meanwhile outside the house, several figures in the maroon coats were standing around. "Ok so where are those guys?" Shock asked stretching his legs which faintly gave of a discharge.

"They are somewhere nearby," Melody replied.

"Now, Maleficent didn't say I couldn't fight right?" Shock asked.

"Just don't get killed," Melody said with a sigh.


	10. The Light

**Kisdota: We'll here's the next chapter, I honestly thought I wouldn't even get this far, I kinda thought I'd just go "I got a great idea" and get bored. But now I'm going "Alright next chapter, what should I put". And I have gotten another review. Thanks Michal, and sorry for the lack of Sora and crew interaction but this is my first fic. So on to the next chapter. YAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not don't not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Updated 12/05/2010 by Crazysnakelover**

**Not one of my best chapters, sorta boring I guess. Anyway it took a while because CrazySnakeLover had a few problems with her Laptop, no one get mad at her, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Wilbur had told Sora and the gang that they needed to go. Seeing as there was nothing at the place that looked anything like Maleficent was there they left. They were walking along the grassy area towards the city. "Alright did you guys see anything interesting in the place?" Enigma asked.

"I played in a band with a bunch of genetically enhanced frogs," Sora replied.

"I met two painters with a puppet for a mom," Kairi added.

"I saw a giant squid butler, two guys living in two tree pots, and an exit thru a toilet," Donald listed off.

"I timed a race between a train and a guy firing himself out of a cannon, and saw a giant squid," Goofy said.

"I already said a giant squid," Donald pointed out.

"No, you said giant squid butler," Goofy countered.

"That was a butler squid," Donald replied angrily.

"Oh they got two butler squid's?" Goofy asked.

Sora and Enigma held Donald back, as the duck tried to tackle Goofy out of rage. "Listening to all those weird things makes me glad I stayed in the Garage," Riku commented.

"Well I met an interstellar pizza delivery guy, we can order whenever we want," Enigma said.

"Pizza, heh, reminds me of the time you two first went out," Riku said, looking at Sora and Kairi.

"WACK!" Donald gasped

"HUH!" Goofy asked

"WHA!" Enigma said.

"You two are dating?" Goofy asked.

"Uh, yeah," Sora replied scratching the back of his head.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Donald scolded.

Sora shrugged not really sure what to say, "I guess it kind of slipped my mind."

Everyone looked at the couple as if they were crazy. "What did you do pour soap on it," Enigma commented more to himself then any of them.

"Aww, always knew you two would end up together, a-hyuck," Goofy commented.

"Any other surprises you wanna let us know about?" Enigma asked.

"Um… no," Sora replied after a moments thinking.

"Riku did anything else happen?" Enigma turned toward the silver haired man.

"They got engaged", Riku said.

"RIKU!" Kairi and Sora shouted with rage.

"ENGAGED! How long were you two dating?" Donald asked.

"About two years," Sora replied with a groan. He knew that he'd have a lot to explain.

"And ya never told us, I thought we were yur friends Sora," Goofy teased mockingly sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry guys I just forgot," Sora said trying to defend himself.

"And now you're engaged, when did this happen?" Donald asked.

"It happened before we were told of this incident," Sora said.

"Does anyone else know?" Goofy asked.

"No, me and Sora were kinda hoping to keep this secret till we're done with this whole thing, please don't tell anyone else," Kairi pleaded.

"All right don't worry we get ya, we're not going to tell anyone," Enigma reassured, then suddenly perked up as if he detected something.

"GET DOWN!" Enigma yelled.

Everyone fell face down just as a bolt of lightning crashed down next to them. "Aw yeah, it's good to get a nice run," said a hooded figure in one of those Neo-organization cloak. "So nice to meet you," he said as he removed his hood. His eyes were a light yellow, and his hair was blond cut into a flat top, say for one strand one his left side which looked like a lightning bolt.

"Your with the Neo-organization," Sora accused.

"No really?" the man asked sarcastically. "What gave me away? Names Shock."

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked.

"I just wanted to bring some mail," Shock replied holding a letter and tossing it at Sora.

The Keyblade Master caught it, and tucked it away in one of his pockets. "And I thought that since I got some time…" Shock continued while he looked around.

"You guys see some girl with a violin, she was with me a second ago?" he asked still looking around.

"There's another one of you guys around here?" Enigma asked.

"Yeah guess she wanted to do something else, rather then watch me kick your butts," Shock said.

"Sora you think you can last against this guy while I look for that other nobody?" Enigma whispered sounding worried.

"Yeah don't worry," Sora confirmed without hesitation.

"Riku teleport us back at that house?" Enigma ordered.

"Got it, be careful guys," Riku warned as he teleported himself and Enigma away.

"What a shame, I was hoping to take you all out, but I guess I can settle for you losers," Shock said.

"Don't underestimate us," Sora said.

"Heh fine then show me what you losers got," Shock challenged, then his feet started to give off a discharge, whileis boots that he wore started to change color, turning yellow. The front of his right foot had a positive sign, and his left foot had a negative sign. Soon a sphere of electricity the size of a soccer ball appeared over his right foot.

"Get ready guys!" Sora announced.

Shock started kicking the sphere like a hacky sack. "Catch!" He yelled before kicking the sphere towards the group.

They all jumped out of the way, but the blast was enough to push them all back. "_This guy's tough,"_ Sora thought. "Donald, Goofy," he called out loud.

They both nodded their heads knowing what to do. "LIGHT!" Sora yelled absorbing Donald and Goofy before turning into Final Form, wielding both Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblades.

"Final Form, get real, you'd be better off throwing rocks," Shock said.

"Kairi get back!" Sora ordered.

Shock started kicking some more electric spheres towards Sora. He had jumped in the air and, glided towards Shock. Sora came down, and tried to hit him but as soon as he got close, the other man moved so fast out of the way, Sora wasn't able to follow. He stood behind Sora and Roundhouse kicked him, sending a shock to his back. The keyblade wieldier tried to swing one of his blades behind him, but he had quickly moved a few feet back.

"You losers are pathetic, just give up," Shock said in a cocky voice, then shot a sphere of electricity at Sora hitting him directly.

Sora started feeling weak, and fell to the ground. "That's it? That's all? A hero my butt," Shock said kicking another electric sphere, but it was intercepted by a sphere of light.

"Oh right forgot about you," Shock said as Kairi moved in front of Sora.

"Kairi get out of the way," Sora ordered weakly.

"No, I'm not going to let you get hurt," Kairi firmly objected.

"You better do what he say's little lady, if he couldn't stop me you sure as hell can't," Shock warned.

Kairi raised her Keyblade, "I don't care if you want to get to Sora you'll have to get through me first."

"Well I've never had to send a surge of electricity through two people, but what the heck I'm up for a challenge," Shock said, moving closer. His legs suddenly started giving off violent discharges.

"Kairi get away," Sora continued to weakly protest.

"No I'm not going to leave you," Kairi replied without argument.

Shock started moving even closer. "Kairi please go, you don't need to do this," Sora said, but Kairi didn't respond.

Time suddenly started to move slower for Kairi. _"I'm not going to leave you Sora,"_ she thought. _"I already let you go once, you left for a long time, even when I had forgotten you I still couldn't get rid of the feeling I was waiting for someone."_ Kairi's Keyblade suddenly started to glow, light and energy could be felt coming from her.

"What the heck, what are you doing?" Shock asked taking a few steps back.

Sora could only stare in amazement as he watched Kairi. _"Waiting that whole time for you to come back was to much for me, I'm not going to lose you again." _

Kairi whole body gave off a blinding light. "What the hell?" Shock yelled shielding his eyes, Sora shielded his as well.

The light started to die down. Shock started to open his eyes. "Heh, nice light show was there eve-" Shock said till his eye's opened wide as he looked at where Kairi was standing. At least he thought it was the same girl but this girl looked completely different. Sora was also looking at what happened to Kairi. She had completely changed.

Her skin had become a light golden color, and she was wearing a large twilight orange dress, her red hair had grown to knee length and her face had only her blue eye's on. Shock didn't know what to think. "Well fine, I say you look better any way, the dress will look good on you, on your funeral day," Shock said jumping up and coming down to land a charged axe kick.

Shocks kick suddenly got stopped by a barrier. "_What the hell, when did she cast a barrier,"_ Shock thought.

Kairi pointed her index and middle finger at Shock with the tips of her finger glowing. "Holy," Kairi said with her voice sounding almost like it was echoing as she fired a laser of light which hit Shock and knocked him back.

"Kairi, what happened to you?" Sora asked bewildered.

Kairi turned her head and faced him. "Sora get back", she said as she faced Shock. "This time I'll protect you".


	11. Light of hope

**Kisdota: Yo, next chapter is up, and also I got a job. I don't know if it will take up my time for updating. And I still haven't gotten any new chapters. But I won't stop because of that. As long as I still have those who read I will continue to update. Anyway here is the next chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CARPET-CLEANER!**

**Disclaimer: I not maybe not own of no Kingdom Hearts.**

**Updated 12/30/2010 by Crazysnakelover**

**I really didn't do well at that job, mostly because I don't do telemarketing well. Happy New Year Everyone, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Earlier that day Riku and Enigma had appeared by the garage they had been searching the house for a while now, and were now ending it off in the garage. Nobody seemed to be home but they didn't have time to wonder about that. "Damn, why now of all times? We don't have time for this," Enigma said sounding worried. "_They won't be able to beat these people. They might be the ones who stopped Xemnas , but still even the weakest one's are stronger than him. I hope they can last against them till we get back," _Enigma thought.

"Hmm, hey Enigma, I think I heard something through that door," Riku announced.

Enigma and Riku opened the door to see a bunch of huge, black, light blinking boxes. "Wow, super computers! Wonder what they're all for?" Enigma asked staring in awe.

They suddenly heard a loud crash, Enigma grabbed Riku and pulled him down so they were crouching behind some boxes. They heard someone's footsteps walking around, and Riku peeked over the edge of the boxes to see who it was. "Here it is," a woman in a Neo-organization said holding some kind of computer chip. "I don't know what that witch needs it for, but it's of no concern to me. She can destroy this whole galaxy for all I care… oh and don't bother hiding there."

"Dang it!" Enigma swore loudly coming out of the hiding spot with Riku following behind him. "How'd you know where we were?"

"I could literally hear you from a mile away," she replied while removing her hood, revealing her emerald green eyes and had jet black hair that reached pass her shoulders. "My name is Melody," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," Enigma said sounding like he didn't mean it at all, and took out his keyblade. "I'm sure you already know who we are."

"What are you even doing here?" Riku asked taking out his own Keyblade.

"That is of no concern to you," she replied.

"_We got to hurry, I'll just go all out and-" _Enigma was thinking till he felt some surge of energy. Riku and Melody seemed to have felt it as well by the looks on there faces. "Hah! I don't believe it!" he shouted happily.

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"Can you feel it?" Enigma asked. "Change of plan's Riku, we can take our sweet time now, Kairi, Sora, Donald, and Goofy will be fine."

Meanwhile Sora had just changed back to normal from Final form, he still felt weak but Donald was able to heal most of his wounds. "Kairi be careful!" Sora called as he Donald, and Goofy got some distance.

"Ok at the risk of talking bad near a lady, this is total bull," Shock complained. "I was winning, and you suddenly get powerful. Well even with your shiny new power up, you're still no match for me."

"I'm not going to let you hurt my fiancé," Kairi shouted in her new echo sounding voice.

"Well too bad cause- wait fiancé?" Shock asked. "You two are engaged?"

"Yes, we are," she replied.

"Heh, well how sweet, too bad I'm going to have to get rid of you," Shock continued charging his boots.

"I will not let you hurt the one's I love," Kairi said.

"Well try and stop me," Shock challenged kicking three electric spheres at her. But Kairi brought a barrier up, which made him angrier. "GRRR, come on, die already," he said sending even more electrical spheres.

Soon all the attacks Shock sent caused him to lose sight of her through the smoke from the explosions. When the smoke cleared Kairi was nowhere to be seen, he gasped. "Hah! Idiot, put's on a huge light show, and then runs away." Suddenly the ground started shining below him in the shape of a circle. "What the?" Shock asked looking down.

"**Holy!**" someone's voice yelled.

Shock turned to see Kairi standing behind him in the middle of the circle. "**ULTIMA!**" she screamed, and suddenly a huge pillar of light within the circle came up and engulfed both Shock and Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled seeing what Kairi had done.

When the light died down Kairi appeared unharmed, but Shock looked pretty burnt up. "_Gasp_ I… _gasp_.. won't… _gulp gasp_… let you…_gasp_ win," Shock was saying completely exhausted. As soon as he took a step though, his boots had changed back to normal. "Wha, no!" Shock shouted as his body started to disappear. "NOOOOO IT'S NOT FAIR, I WAS WINNING I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO LOSE, I CAN'T GO I CAN'T BE DEFEATED! NO NO NO NO no no no no…" his voice slowly faded until he was completely gone.

His remains suddenly floated towards Kairi, and circled around her. "What's going on?" Kairi asked. Suddenly everything went black, and she started hearing voices.

"NO DON'T!"

"SIS GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

CRASH!

"_Sniff _why? I wasn't quick enough, I was to slow…"

"She was all I had, why did she have to die?"

Kairi opened her eyes, and found herself lying on the ground. She looked at her hand, "I'm back to normal," she said looking at herself to see she had changed back. She felt completely drained and exhausted.

"_What was that power, and what were those voices?" _she thought putting her hand to her face. "Huh?" she asked when she felt something wet on her face. "_Tears, was I crying,"_ she thought.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled running up to her with Donald and Goofy close behind.

Kairi quickly wiped her face to hide her tears. "Kairi are you ok?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just feeling really tired," she replied trying to sit up, Sora came down to help her.

"Heh, never thought you'd be the first one to reach that kind of power," Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy turned to see Enigma and Riku had come back.

"Guy's, you're back, what happened?" Sora asked.

"We found a Nobody from the organization, but she got away," Riku replied.

"Kairi we felt your power, you were able to do the realization," Enigma said.

"That was the realization?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, so what happened to that other nobody that was here?" Enigma asked.

"Oh, I defeated him," Kairi replied smiling proudly.

"Huh, you defeated him?" Riku asked surprised.

"Yeah, but something strange happened," she said.

"Something strange?" Enigma repeated.

"Yeah, I heard someone, it sounded like someone was crying because they lost their sister," Kairi explained.

"I wonder, Kairi did the voice sound like the Nobody you faced?" Enigma asked.

"Huh, now that you mention it, yeah it did," she said.

"That must have been his reason," Enigma said.

"His reason?" Donald asked.

"The reason why that Nobody became a Nobody," Enigma said.

"Gawsh, are you saying he became a nobody cause he missed his sister?" Goofy said.

"Yes, his memory must of stayed with him even when he lost his heart, Kairi most likely saw what drove him to want to lose his heart," Enigma explained.

"Wow, I kinda feel sorry for him now," Sora said. Suddenly they heard something.

"Hey look!" Goofy said pointing to the sky.

They saw some green and blue looking ship flying through the sky, then it suddenly disappeared. As soon as it did though everything around them started to change. The ground became steel and pipes appeared everywhere. The buildings became what looked like factories for steel related items. "What the heck, what's going on?" Sora asked.


	12. Hat's off to ya

**Kisdota: Here is the next chapter, and to this I say: YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Eh, yeah that's all I wanted to get off my chest… YA HA. **

**Also I reached 1001 hits, AWESOME**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by someone else, someone who I highly respect for owning Kingdom Hearts.**

**Updated 01/07/2011 by Crazysnakelover**

**Man my fic isn't doing so well at this point, my Persona Fic is doing a hell of alot better at this point, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"Huh, what's that?" Enigma asked after hearing some kind of buzzing sound.

"Is that a hat?" Goofy asked looking at what looked like a bowler hat floating.

Soon the buzzing got louder and a million bowler hats came up to them. Suddenly all the hats brought out spinning blades. "Oh boy", Kairi commented bringing out her Keyblade.

"Kairi, don't use that form again, you still aren't used to it and it could be dangerous," Enigma warned.

"Got it," she replied nodding with understanding.

LINEBREAK

"Humph, can't believe I couldn't stop them," Melody fumed opening a portal. "That silver haired kid, he must have been Maleficent ex apprentice, wasn't that bad of a fighter," she mused to herself. "I hope to see you again Riku," was the last thing she said before disappearing.

LINEBREAK

"This world is so annoying," Sora yelled with a growl in his throat, as he landed a hit with his keyblade. He and the rest of the group were still fighting off the bowler hats.

"Riku I know this is getting annoying but can you take everyone back to where that house was?" Enigma asked, while throwing one of the hats off his back.

"Everyone, not including you?" Riku asked, shoving his keyblade strait into the center of another hat.

"Someone's gotta take care of all these stupid hats," Enigma compromised.

"Alright be careful," Riku said striking one more hat with his keyblade then teleported everyone away.

"Heh, finally, I thought they would never leave," Enigma said to himself. All the hats suddenly surrounded him. He laughed at them, "Heh, heh, heh, do you stupid accessories really think you're enough to stop me?" His Keyblade started to glow and the hats started to back away. "When I'm through with you you'll wish you were never manufactured", Enigma said.

LINEBREAK

Everyone appeared in a circular room where the garage supposedly was, but was not. "Sora," everyone turned to see Lewis. "Guy's your all still here?" the blonde asked.

"Lewis, what happened?" Sora asked.

"The Bowler hat guy, who this whole time was my old bunk mate Goob from back in the past, just took my old invention that I made and is changing the past," Lewis explained.

"I didn't understand any of that," Goofy said.

"Is there anything we can do to fix this?" Sora asked.

"I could try to fix the time machine we have, but I don't know if I could," Lewis said.

Suddenly a screen was lit on a miniature TV. It showed a tall sinister looking man showing what looked like a screen on some random junk. "Marvelous invention Goob, do you have any other inventions you'd like to share with us?" a large man sitting on a chair asked.

"That's my memory-scanner!" Lewis shouted.

"Yes I do," Goob said on the TV. The screen changed to show a line of bowler hats being manufactured.

"They're called Dories, and they will change the way we all live," Goob said.

The scene changed again showing a city being terrorized by many of the bowler hats. "This isn't what I wanted Dorie, nooo," Goob was saying till he was attacked. Then the television turned off.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"That's what happened, in the past," Lewis answered.

"Hmm, did you guy's hear that?" Riku added in suddenly.

"I didn't hear anything," Lewis replied.

_stomp _

"Hey I heard something too," Kairi chimed in.

_STOMP _

"Lewis, go try to fix the time machine quick," Sora ordered.

"What about you guy's?" Lewis asked.

"We'll be fine, just go!" Sora shouted.

"All right," Lewis reluctantly agreed as he started to walk.

_STOMP CRUSH _

Everyone turned and saw a giant bowler hat that had crushed the TV. It had six mechanical spider looking legs, a small laser gun on top, and two tentacles coming from under it with spinning blades. "Go now!" Sora yelled at Lewis. Lewis ran inside of the time machine, and started working on it.

The giant bowler hat swept its spinning blades across them but they were able to jump out of the way. The hat started firing lasers at Kairi and Riku. Riku teleported out of the way and Kairi quickly jumped out of the way. Sora snuck up from behind and started striking its legs. Donald fired blizzardga spells at it, and Goofy charged at its legs with his shield. The hat drove them all away using its spinning blades. "Kairi!" Sora screamed.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted back.

Sora and Kairi both grabbed each other's hands and there Keyblades became covered in light. They swung their weapons and blades of light were shot at the legs of the hat. Kairi let go of her fiancé's hand and ran quickly around the hat, striking each of the legs. Sora ran up and jumped above the hat, Kairi ran up next to Sora and grabbed his hand, "Kairi!"

"We can do this!" the two told each other. They both embedded their Keyblades into the top of the hat.

"Did they do it?" Riku asked, both Kairi and Sora jumped off the hat and soon the hat collapsed.

"We did it," Sora announced proudly.

"Guy's!" they all heard, Lewis was flying back up to them in the time machine, "I think I got it fixed!"

"That's great!" Sora said.

_CREAK. _

They all heard, they turned to see the Giant hat started moving. Everyone readied their weapons, Lewis had flown off trying to get the ship to move thru time. The hat started to move towards them, then suddenly the hat split in too. "Heh, glad I made it," Enigma said behind the hat.

"Enigma, how did you do that?" Sora asked.

"How'd I do what?" Enigma asked.

"You split that giant hat, with one swing!" Riku told him staring in awe.

"Their wasn't any trick, I just swung really hard," Enigma explained.

LINEBREAK

"OK, so you went back in time and brought him, who in reality was your father and the big threat was really his slash their old bunk mate from their slash his orphanage?" Enigma asked.

"Uh yeah, that's right," Wilbur confirmed.

"We'll it was nice meeting you, Lewis, uh older Lewis," Kairi said awkwardly.

"It's Cornelius now," he said.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me, Lewis, out, I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here," Cornelius told them.

"Theirs something I need to ask you sir, earlier someone stole something from one of those super computers, can you tell us what it was?" Enigma asked.

"I'm sorry but there was so much damage I probably wouldn't be able to tell," Cornelius said.

"Great… well thanks anyway," Enigma said.

"Oh before you go, I think I have something that may help you," Cornelius said.

He pulled out a charm that had a picture of a vine on it. "A summons charm," Sora stated.

"So that's what this is, had a feeling you would know what this is," Cornelius said giving the charm to Sora.

"Well I'm sorry but we really have to go know, it was nice meeting you," Enigma said waving good bye to there new friends.

"Right take care, all of you," Cornelius said waving back.

LINEBREAK

_Dear Sora_

_By now you and your friends are aware of what is happening, I send you this warning. You have met my underlings from my Neo-organization, and are aware of the power I control. Do not interfere, because this time I will show no mercy. _

_Maleficent_

_P.S. yur gonna loze sukers _

"Your going to lose suckers?" Riku asked staring at the note with raised eyebrows.

"This part seems to be done in a different hand writing, I think it may have been someone else who wrote that," Sora mused.

"Like Pete?" Kairi suggested.

"That sounds right, seems nice of Maleficent to give us a warning, I assume we're going to ignore it?" Enigma asked.

"Of course," Donald said.

"She ain't gonna scare us away," Goofy added.

"All right than let's go, to our next destination," Sora said.


	13. A hoy matey

**Kisdota: Two reviews this time, I am inspired to try to write even better than I have. And to those who think I've lost my mind read my user name, I'm THE FREAK GAMER, in the arena of logic I fight unarmed, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA. So here it is my next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Unscramble these words: I o'ntD nOw iKgondm ertaHs. **

**Updated 01/27/2011 by Crazysnakelover**

**Crazysnakelover, if you're reading this freaking go on to playstation network and buy something with that damn Christmas gift I got you, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Enigma and Kairi were in a large room, with Kairi currently in her realization form. "Ok, pull," Enigma ordered. Some targets flew in the air from the ground. Kairi shot them all with her holy spell, "OK, that's enough," the man continued before walking over to a camera he set up and took out a disc.

"So have you decided what to call your form, I want to be able to send in my report," Enigma asked.

Kairi gave it some thought. "I'll call it, Shining Maiden," she replied after a moment.

"Not bad," Enigma complimented with a smile, then went to leave the room saying over his shoulder, "Ok, I'm off."

Later on Kairi came out of the room, and heard Sora's voice call out, "Kairi!" she turned around to see Sora coming up behind her. He stopped right where she was standing and brought her into a kiss. "How'd it go," Sora asked after breaking the kiss.

"It went well, though Enigma said I still wasn't powerful enough to be a complete threat to all of the Neo-Organization yet," Kairi replied.

"Are you sure, I mean when I saw you fight you were amazing, well more than usual," Sora said with a silly grin.

"Thanks," Kairi laughed. "He said I need to learn better control, I can't last that long without tiring out quickly."

"I wonder what Riku and I will look like," Sora wondered out loud.

"That's right, he did say that we would all look different."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _

"What's that?" Sora asked but before Kairi could reply Enigma's voice came out of a loud speaker. _"Hey everybody, we got a mission, prepare to land."_

"All right, let's go Kairi," Sora said.

"Right," Kairi agreed and they left together.

* * *

World #2: **Port Royal**

A huge boat of a strange color dropped down on the ocean with a great splash. "Wow, what just happened?" Sora asked looking around at the new surroundings.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku all gaped at the ship they suddenly appeared on, it looked like. It resembled a large sail boat but it was… "The SS Gummi, a ship made of gummi blocks," Enigma announced answering all there questions.

"I never knew you could use gummi blocks like this," Sora stated looking around in awe.

"That's because, their main purpose is for space travel, but by making a boat out of one you can take it anywhere through space," Enigma explained.

"So where are we going?" Riku asked.

"First we're going to pick up some friends, they'll be useful where we're going," Enigma said.

There was a sudden thunk, which made everyone look in the direction of the sound "I think we hit something," Enigma stated the obvious.

Everyone looked over the side of the boat, and saw a much smaller boat that had hit them, "No one's on there," Goofy pointed out.

"Wonder where it came from?" Donald said.

"All right you lot, this boat is mine now," a familiar voice said from behind them.

They all turned around to see none other then Captain Jack Sparrow pointed a pistol at them. "Jack!" Sora called. It was a half greeting, half question as to why there friend was threatening them with a weapon.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, glad to see you," the pirate replied, who seemed to just recognize them, because he put the gun away, "I won't have to waste my bullets now."

"Jackm it's been a long time, what are you doing here, where's the black pearl?" Sora asked.

"It got stolen, again," Jack replied.

"Again, you must not be a very good pirate," Sora teased with a mischievous grin.

"Sora, who is this?" Kairi asked.

"Well lovely young lady," Jack greeted removing his hat and taking her hand, "I'm the famous Captain Jack Sparrow, and might I ask who you are?" he bent down kissed her hand.

"Uh, I'm Kairi, Sora's Fiancé," She replied causing Jack to quickly drop her hand, and saw an angry Sora.

"Oh… so sorry, no hard feelings mate," the pirate apologized then turned to Riku. "And what about you, you wouldn't happen to be taken would you?"

"My name's Riku," Riku replied sounding mad.

"Oh, uh never mind," Jack said stepping back, and everyone started snickering at the two.

"HAHAHA oh man, he thought you were a woman, HAHA," Enigma laughed.

"And you are?" Jack asked looking offended, but held out a hand to shake.

"Name's Enigma," he said shaking Jacks hand.

"You're a man under that mask right?"

"No, I'm a turtle."

"Well no need to be sarcastic."

"So Jack, what are you doing now?" Sora asked trying to break the unfriendly tenseness in the air.

"Well while I did lose the pearl, I did stumble onto a special map," the pirate replied taking out what looked like a piece of a part of a ripped off place mat.

"Stumbled? Knowing you are, you sure you don't mean steal?" Sora asked.

"Stumbled, stole, they're the same thing mate," Jack said.

"Wait let me see that," Enigma said taking the map.

"Hmm, say Jack, how'd you like a lift with us," Enigma offered.

* * *

"Ugh, this town is a hole," Yuffie mumbled as she leaned against a wall of the pub she was in while waiting her Vincent. "Where is he?"

"Hey their young lady," some drunk man said seductively to her.

"Save your breath, I'm not interested," Yuffie replied with disgust.

"A little lady like you doesn't have much of a choice to a big guy like me," he said giving Yuffie's backside a squeeze.

The raven haired girl twitched.

Outside the pub a man in a large red cloak was walking outside. His left arm was covered by a metal claw gauntlet and he had a gun with three gun barrels. Just as he was coming up to the door a drunkard man smelling thickly of alcohol crashed through a window, and fell in front of him. With a sigh Vincent stepped over the drunk and walked into the pub, where he saw a pile of men being beaten by a certain ninja girl. "Anyone else want to have some fun with me, cause I wanna have some fun with you guys," she yelled.

She then noticed him, "Vincent, what took you so long?"

"I'm not late, I'm on time," Vincent replied.

"Well come on, we're going to meet Sora and his friends at the docks," Yuffie said, and they both stepped out of the pub.

"Their she is!" some man yelled. Yuffie and Vincent looked to see some men with swords and pistols. "You're gonna pay for what you did little lass, you and your boyfriend."

Vincent remained unfazed by his statement but Yuffie was blushing. "Uh he's not, uh he's," she stuttered.

"We're in a hurry, please move out of the way we don't want any trouble," Vincent said calmly.

"Well too bad buddy, cause you got trouble," said one man taking out a small bomb.

"Fine, don't blame me later," he said with a sigh, taking out his gun.

"Uh, yeah you're, uh gonna get it," Yuffie added still blushing.

* * *

Sora and the rest just arrived at the docks to wait for Yuffie and Vincent, "Well here we are," Enigma announced.

"What are we doing here again?" Jack asked.

"We're just waiting for some friends of ours," the masked man replied.

"Hey look," Kairi called out pointing toward town.

There seemed to be a huge fight going on in an ally. "Oh that must be them," Enigma said.


	14. You are a Pirate

**Kisdota: I dedicate this next chapter to my biggest fan Athena's son (thanks fer the reviews). Also I beat Time Hollow for the DS, it was so sweet and mind boggling in the end, just thought I'd get that out. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: What I own is none of your business but what I don't own is this web sites business so I gotta tell you cause of the copyright laws since I don't want to be sued or have this fic taken so I'll tell you what I don't own its Kingdom hearts that there is what I don't own since I wasn't old enough ton own nuthin when Kingdom Hearts was born…what?**

**Updated 02/17/2011 by Crazysnakelover**

**That guy is gone now, can't believe I was scamed. I really need to find a way to make crazy want to update faster, to the bribery mobile, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"Tell me again, why we had to beat the crap out of nearly a hundred drunks and bums?" Enigma asked.

"Sorry, ok they were getting on my nerves," Yuffie replied trying to defend herself without much success. As soon as everyone had met her and Vincent, the group had to fight their way through a hundred different men just to get on their boat. Then once they set sail, they ended up sinking ten different ships, some of them which were run by the British troops, before they could safely sail thought the water without being fired at.

Needless to say they were all wanted men and women. "Did you have to fight a whole pub worth of people? Now not only are we going to be targeted by Maleficent idiots, but the British now also," Enigma pointed out.

"Only on this world," the ninja girl continued to defend herself. "As soon as we're done here they won't be able to get us in space, moron!"

"Hey guys stop arguing, we're on the same side aren't we?" Sora interrupted trying to create some peace.

"Yeah I guess," Yuffie agreed pouting, but only for a moment. She then perked up and introduced Vincent, "Oh yeah, this is my friend Vincent."

"Hello," Vincent greeted.

Sora smiled brightly at him, "Hi their, I'm Sora," he introduced and this was followed by a chorus of everyone else stating there names.

"Wait where are you from?" Yuffie asked pointing at Jack.

"He's from this world," Sora replied, "I met him last time I came here, so I'm pretty sure we can trust him."

"Pretty sure?" Yuffie questioned.

"Well I am a pirate lass, and a damn good one at that," Jack announced proudly.

"So where are we going anyway?" Riku asked.

* * *

Somewhere else in the middle of the sea, the Sora identical was with Samantha on there own ship. "Where is he?" the identical asked

"Will you stop asking," Samantha snapped, sitting cross legged with her hands out. "I can't pick them up very easily on water. I keep on mistaking their ship for other ships, or sunken ships."

The ship they were on was as black as night. There was a weird shaped skull on the front of the ship, with a heartless symbol on its forehead. There were no sails, or anything on it that would make it move. But interestingly it was moving anyway. "Remember our mission, just get what we need and then you can hurt Sora as much as you want."

"Well can't you find them faster?" the identical Sora asked.

"Not if you don't shut up!" she replied sharply.

"Why don't you just take of your eye patch?"

"I'm looking for them through a type of radar, taking off my eye patch won't help."

"I know, but if I have to look at you for a while, at least you wouldn't look so ugly," he smirked.

"OH SHUT UP YOU-" Samantha suddenly stopped.

"You find them?" the identical asked.

"Yes, now we can let them lead the way?"

"And I can finally destroy Sora…"

* * *

"The fountain of youth?" Riku asked.

"Yes," Enigma replied.

"Does it even exist?" Kairi asked.

"According to Jacks map, it does," Enigma said.

"So what are we going there for?" Sora asked.

"Unnatural Heartless and Nobody activity, Maleficent must want the water there for something," Enigma replied.

"So who is this Maleficent anyway?" Jack asked.

"A witch," Sora answered.

"So how much farther is this island?" Yuffie asked.

Enigma turned to look at the black haired girl, "Shouldn't be much farther."

* * *

"Four aces mates," Jack said laying down his cards.

"Aww…"

"Dang it!"

"Wack!"

"Aww tarnation!"

Enigma, Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy were all sitting around a table playing cards. The pirate smirked with pride and said, "Pay up."

"That's the sixth win, you're cheating!" Yuffie accused.

"Now miss, it's not nice to point fingers," Jack said.

"Hey Vincent is he cheating?" Yuffie yelled to the man who was sitting to the side of the ship.

Vincent took out his gun, and fired at Jacks hat so it would flip in the air. While it was flipped a few cards flew out. Everyone gave Jack an angry look. "Now did you really have to ask your boyfriend for that?" Jack asked.

"Guh-HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Yuffie screeched with a red face.

"You sure? Seems like you like him though," Jack pointed out.

"Shut it you pirate, or I'll toss you over-board," Yuffie threatened with a huff.

"Speaking of love-" Enigma started.

"There is nothing between us!"

"-Where are Sora, Kairi, and Riku?" the masked man finished completely ignoring the fact that Yuffie interrupted him. Then he stood up and walked to the front of the ship were the three teens were hanging about. "You guys see anything?" Enigma asked.

"No," Riku replied leaning over the side of the ship looking sick.

"Uh… are you ok?" Enigma asked.

"I think he's sea sick," Kairi answered for him.

"Sea sick? Don't you guys live on the ocean?" Enigma asked with raised eyebrows.

"We live on a bay, not the ocean, the water is calmer there," Sora explained.

The conversation suddenly interrupted by a horrid gagging noise, from Riku suddenly barfing. "Ugh I feel like crap…" Riku said lifting his head from over the side of the boat looking absolutely green. "I thought you said we'd be there soon?"

"We should, I don't know why we're not there yet," Enigma replied, looking at the map.

"Hmm…" Kairi mused looking off in the distance, then pointed. "Hey what's that?"

Everyone looked out to see an Island.

"Oh god finally-" Riku didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before he tossed his cookie's over the ship again.

"Hang in there buddy," Sora soothed rubbing slow circles over his friends back.

* * *

"I feel so much better," Riku said with a sigh of relief, once they got on what seemed like a tropical island. The Jungle was thick and hard to see through. Many birds and animals could be heard as well as some strange fruits.

"Wow, this is so much more lively looking then our island," Kairi commented.

"Hey look, someone else is here," Yuffie announced pointing at a black ship that was docked at the beach.

"Hey Jack is that the Black Pearl?" Sora asked.

"It's black all right but it ain't the Pearl," Jack replied.

"Come on, let's take a look," Yuffie said taking off toward the ship with the other following closely behind her.

When they all got on to the ship, Vincent instantly felt something weird. "There's something strange about this ship," he said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"The material on this ship, it feels, alive," Vincent explained and as if on queue the ship started to shake violently.

"What's going on!" Kairi asked frightened.

Suddenly the skull on the front let out a roar, and the Heartless symbol on the front glowed. "Gwash, I think this ship is alive," Goofy said.

Two large hands grew out of the floor both wielding large swords, a large cannon grew out of the back of the ship, and a large mast grew out of the floor holding large hooked anchors. At the top of the mast was a Nobody, who wore a large white pirate hat that had the nobody symbol on it. They also wore a large pirate like coat, and on its right hand it had a double pronged hook and it wielded a bright white cutlass sword.

"Heh, well when life gives you Heartless and Nobodies, destroy them all," Enigma said.

"That makes no sense," Sora told him as he and everybody readied their weapons.


	15. I see the light

**Kisdota: REALLY sorry about the wait everybody. See it's the fall and winter season, which means it's the season that a bunch of great games come out, and as my user name implies I'm the FREAK GAMER. I still have a few games I want to play that I haven't gotten yet, such as the new Kirby and Spectrobes for the DS, as well as Deadspace fot the PS3 (someone tell me if you think that's a weird combo of games to get). There are more that I want to get but I won't abandon my readers like the millions of authors do on their fics, I'll keep making chapters for this story as well as adding new ideas. As I type it is the middle of the night where I am at my most FREAKIEST (I'm not saying this to sound mysterious I really am the most hyper at night).**

**Disclaimer: As I said blah blah blah, hence forth the game Kingdom Hearts as well as any Disney and Square Enix characters are not owned by me, as I tell you every friggin chapter. Man this is annoying.**

**Updated 02/26/2011 by Crazysnakelover**

**I still haven't played Kirby, I totally forgot that, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Samantha and the identical Sora were standing in the tropical jungle on the island, examining the area. Samantha looked pretty annoyed at the moment, "Will you stop complaining," she finally snapped at the Sora identical. "You know as well as I do that that monster isn't nearly enough to take Sora down."

"And you know that that's not the point. I want to destroy him at full strength not while he's tired out," the other Sora retorted.

"Don't worry; if he gets to tired that duck will heal him, or better yet you could hurt yourself to even out the field. I'll even help," Samantha suggested with a smirk.

"Let's just focus on the task at hand," the identical growled in his throat. "I want to get this over with so I can fight Sora and get away from you."

"Well you're not fun to work with either buddy, and I thought Sora liked red heads."

The other Sora suddenly stopped in his tracks, and brought out his rusty Kingdom Key. He immediately swung it at Samantha, barely missing the top of her head, making the tree that was behind her suddenly fall over from a clean cut. "Don't ever put me in the same category as that weakling," he threatened angrily and walked away leaving Samantha to stare at him in shock.

* * *

"Watch out!" Riku yelled.

Riku, Jack, Vincent, Donald, and Goofy took the heartless ship on the boardwalk. The blades it swung were being deflected by Riku and Goofy. Vincent kept shooting the blades trying to get the heartless ship to drop them. Donald was blasting the ship with firga. Jack was, well doing more dodging then attacking.

"Riku, above you!" Donald warned.

Riku looked up and saw an anchor was about to fall on him. He jumped out of the way and cut the rope that was holding the anchor.

Up high balancing on the log post was Sora, Kairi, Yuffie, and Enigma taking on the Pirate Nobody. Despite its smaller size then the Heartless ship it was still pretty tough. Sora was the only one who seemed to match it in swordsmanship, and even then it still had more attacks. Yuffie tried to strike it from afar with her shuriken, but the Nobody would straighten its double pronged hook out and greatly extend its length, like it was firing a harpoon.

The Shuriken was knocked into the air nearly hitting Yuffie. Kairi shot her holy at the creature while Enigma tried to strike it from the opposite side. It defended itself from Enigma, but was hit full force by Kairi's holy. Unfortunately it wasn't enough. "Guy's, incoming!" Riku warned from below.

They looked down to see the cannon in the back, was about to fire at them all. Before they got a chance to counter it, the cannon went off shaking the boat violently. They all jumped out of the way, but the cannon ball hit the mast. It swayed dangerously for several intense seconds before falling forward. The entire group, jumped down, and gathered on the floor. "We need to hurry, we can't waste much more time," Enigma stated.

"I'll take them out, you guys go," Kairi volunteered.

"What are you talking about, you can't possibly take on both of them by yourself," Yuffie said.

"All right, Sora stay with Kairi, everyone else lets go," Enigma ordered.

"Wait, what are you talking about? We can't just leave them to fight this thing," Yuffie said.

"You heard the lady miss, she can handle it, I up for a bit of a run anyway," Jack added in.

Everyone but Sora and Kairi ran to the side, Vincent picked up Yuffie and ran with the rest. "Vincent wait, what are you doing?" Yuffie asked.

"They said they will handle it, we have to go," he replied.

When they all jumped over the side a giant hand with a cutlass appeared from the side of the ship and tried to stop them. Vincent shot at the hand causing it to drop the weapon and Riku sliced the hand clean of. When they all jumped off, they started heading for the jungle.

The Nobody tried to stop them by firing his double pronged hook. Goofy was able to block the shot, and Donald set the hook on fire. The Nobody quickly retracted its hook in pain.

This gave them all the chance to make it into the jungle. "Will someone explain to me why we left Kairi and Sora to fight that thing alone?" Yuffie asked angrily.

"Kairi will be able to handle it," Riku stated.

"Just Kairi, what makes you think Kairi alone will be able to handle it?" Yuffie asked.

Suddenly a bright light was seen and a wave of energy passed them all. "That's part of the reason," Riku explained.

"Wa-wait, how did, she the wave?" Yuffie stuttered dumbfounded.

"That red head was able to do that, lucky man that Sora," Jack stated.

* * *

Kairi in her Shinning Maiden form stood on the sandy beach. The Heartless ship was sinking and the Heartless pirate lay dead. Soon both enemies disintegrated into nothingness. Kairi transformed back, and collapsed on the ground. Sora quickly came to help her up. "Are you ok?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired," she replied.

"Let's rest here for now, we can go when you're ready," Sora said.

"Don't get to comfortable," someone said behind Sora.

Both quickly turned to see a familiar face. "You still owe me a rematch," the identical Sora said grinning.


	16. Just a walk in the park

**Kisdota: Hi everybody. I've been playing some different games. One of you out there try playing Eternal Sonata for the PS3, it's got a few flaws but it's still pretty good. Any way I even started an new fic, check my profile if you want to. **

**NOTICE BELOW: PLEASE READ**

**I haven't gotten a lot of reviews, so in accordance to that I will not start the next chapter until I get 2 or 3 reviews, and not just "I like it" reviews, honest to goodness reviews. You can even tell me how much the story sucks if you want I don't care, I just want some friggin reviews. They make me feel happy to know that someone is reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts, but in soviet Russia Kingdom Hearts don't own you.**

**Updated 03/10/2011 by Crazysnakelover**

**I still need to beat that game, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"You, what are you doing here?" Sora asked, glaring death at the other.

"I believe you still owe me a rematch," the Sora identical replied with cocky grin.

Kairi looked back and forth between the two. She couldn't believe that there really was another Sora. "What do you want with Sora?" she asked, getting up, and using her own Keyblade to support herself.

"Do you too know what I am?" he asked.

"Well… you're a clone of me, right?" Sora asked.

"And that's _exactly_ what the problem is," the other Sora explained, pointing his Keyblade at the two. "I've only been alive for a week, and I'm already powerful enough to take out a thousand heartless and nobodies easy. Yet still I'm compared to weak pathetic you."

"So you just want to beat me, to prove your better than me!" Sora assumed aggressively.

"No, I want to prove that I'm my own person," the identical said readying his Keyblade.

* * *

"So Pirates don't say _ARGH_ all the time?" Enigma asked.

"Right, it's a bit of a stereotype," Jack replied. "Anyway mate why are you people helping me get to what I want?"

"You had a map, and we're stronger than you. Thought it'd be nice to help you out, being that your Sora's friend," Enigma replied.

"You are aware that he doesn't trust me either, and me being a pirate means I might backstab you at any time," Jack pointed out.

"It's cool, I was thinking of doing the same anyway," Enigma commented.

"Eh, wait- what?" Jack stuttered.

"How much farther is this place?" Yuffie asked before Enigma said anything else. "If it gets any more humid we'll have to swim there."

"We should be close," Vincent replied.

"So what was that about a backstab? You were joking right?" Jack asked nervously.

"Hey look, I think I see it!" Yuffie called out. Everyone came up to what looked like a lake. "Well we're here, so where are the bad guys!" the ninja girl asked eagerly.

"Maybe we beat them here?" Riku suggested.

"Jack what are you doing!" Enigma yelled as the pirate leaned over the water, looking like he was about to jump.

"What?" Jack asked looking back at them.

"You were about to jump in the lake, are you stupid?" Enigma asked.

"It's the fountain of youth, I jump in and stay young forever," Jack replied as if it were obvious.

"That actually sounds like good idea", Donald agreed grinning greedily.

"Yeah I wanna jump in too," Goofy added.

"No! Nobody jump in, taking too much of the fountains water will make you suffer the opposite of death", Enigma said.

"Right, that's life," Jack said.

"No not life, you might die," Enigma explained.

"Might?" Riku asked in confusion.

"The water would de-age you to the point where you would cease to exist," Enigma clarified.

"So its like a de-life?" Yuffie asked.

"No I think it's called no life, or pre-life," Donald corrected.

"Look there's no term for it. The point is, it's bad," Enigma said. There was a sudden loud _BOOM!_ off in the distance. "What the hell?" Something zoomed overhead and struck one of the trees, their was a small glimpse of a silver light.

"OH CRUD! That was Samantha's bullet," Enigma announced. "SCATTER!"

Everyone got behind the trees. "You're all too late!" Samantha's voice echoed followed by evil laughter.

"Where is she coming from?" Riku asked.

"We got some of the water delivered suckers," her voice echoed throughout the distance. "You're too late. You can still try to take me out, that is if you find me, hahaha!"

"Vincent, eight o'clock!" Yuffie shouted.

Vincent fired his gun at the designated location in a tree. Samantha fell from said tree and hit the ground with a thud. "Son of a bitch! What the hell?" she swore, getting to her feet. "I'd like to stay and fight, but unfortunately I have to go."

With that she opened a dark portal and stepped through. Only looking back to say one last thing, "Oh and by the way I'm not the only one here."

"There's someone else?" Yuffie asked. But the woman was already gone

"Oh man! Come on, let's go back to Sora and Kairi," Enigma suggested.

"Are you sure, maybe we should let those two have their alone time?" Yuffie pointed out.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the beach, many clanging noise could be heard. "I'm not going to let you win other me," Sora said through gritted teeth, unsure exactly what to tall his identical.

"I'M NOT ANOTHER YOU!" the other Sora retorted with rage.

_"I can't last much longer, going to have to bring out some help," _Sora thought as he forced his identical back, and brought out a charm. "**TARZAN!" **he yelled.

"AAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAHHAAAA," the unmistakable Tarzan yell was heard. A portal opened and a long tree branch grew out. Tarzan slid down the branch and landed next to where Sora was standing, spear armed and ready.

The other Sora held his hand out, "Nega-counter!" His hand glowed a dark aura, and Tarzan disappeared.

"What the- how did?" Sora asked looking dumbfounded.

"I know all of your moves, you think I wouldn't be able to stop them all? Now die!" the identical ordered charging at Sora.

Sora was too tired to react back, he shut his eye's and braced for impact. But he didn't feel anything, though he heard a loud _CLANG! _ He opened his eyes to see someone in front of him. "Leave him alone," Kairi ordered making the identical jump back.

"Kairi get-" Sora started but was cut off.

"No Sora don't, I'm not going to let you get hurt," she said stubbornly and readying her weapon. After for about a minute, nothing happened.

"Uh are you going to move?" Kairi asked.

"_MOVE, damn it, why won't I move, it's that girl she must have done something. I feel strange, what has she done," _the identical Sora thought, "Forget this!" he finally said, opening a portal.

"Wait why are you leaving?" Sora said.

He faced the two. "My name is Azurith, remember that name," he ordered going through the portal.


	17. They live

**Kisdota: Two reviews, as promised here is the next chapter. But from now on, I won't work on the next Chapter till I get at least 1 Review. Thank You.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…wogle**

**Updated 04/06/2011 by Crazysnakelover**

**I remember the good old days when making these chapters yeilded no results, YAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Inside the Gummie ship, in the cockpit, Enigma was talking with the King thru a video phone. "Kairi seems to be the only one to have activated her realization," Enigma was saying.

"I have faith in them, their powers will activate when the need arrives," Mickey said. "In regards to the Organization, do you know what they are up to?"

"No, all they have done was stolen a computer chip from Cornelius and some holy water from the fountain of youth, as to why I do not know. But I can guarantee you it's not for the benefit of the worlds," Enigma replied.

"I see, there is also the matter of the Heartless and Nobodies that concern me."

"Yes they seem to be getting more powerful."

"Well there is that, and something else…"

"Something else?" Enigma looked at the mouth with confusion.

"The two groups of Heartless and Nobodies you encountered, did you not find their behavior strange?" Mickey asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't follow."

"The Heartless and Nobodies are entities made up from the Heart's and Bodies' of people. Normally these two creatures do not work together well, if at all," Mickey explained.

"Aren't they just being commanded to fight together?" Enigma asked.

"That's what I thought at first, but the Heartless and Nobodies you encountered seem to be compatible for each other."

"Hmm, yes now that you mention that it does seem odd for Heartless and Nobodies seem able to work with their opposite, but what does it mean?"

"We still are unable to figure that out with the limited knowledge we have, in any case I must be off, contact me if anything comes up," Mickey said finishing up the conversation.

"Very well then," Enigma started to leave.

"Oh wait Enigma!" Mickey called causing Enigma to stop in his tracks.

"Have you told them?"

Enigma sighed and looked down. "I'm not saying you have to, but it would be nice for them to know. Wouldn't think any less of you," Mickey said.

"Yeah…" Enigma said and left the room, then said more to himself than anyone else. "I still don't feel like taking another chance."

In the Rec Room Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy were laughing at what was on the television. "Why didn't you tell me you guys were in show biz," Sora said.

Donald and Goofy showed everyone some videos that the two and Mickey stared in. Apparently the three used to star in own shows on television. "You never asked," Goofy replied.

"It was a long time ago, back when Disney castle was halfway built," Donald added.

"I can't believe you guys used to be TV stars, anything else you didn't tell us?" Kairi asked.

"Not that we know of," Goofy replied.

Later that night everyone had gone to sleep for the night. Roxas and Naminé were in the ships Kitchen, with a bucket of Ice Cream. "So what does Kairi think about her new power?" Roxas asked, eating a spoon of ice cream.

"At first she was scared, but now she feels happy that she can do something to help Sora," Naminé replied, taking a spoonful for herself.

"Well Sora is starting to feel helpless, Kairi is more powerful than him and he promised he would protect her," Roxas stated casually.

"It won't be forever, and once Sora gets his ability he won't feel that way," Naminé reasoned.

"So what do you think Sora and Riku will look like?"

"Well Enigma said each kind of realization is different, so there isn't any way to know," Naminé took another scoop of ice cream. "Say Roxas, there was something I was thinking about."

"Yeah?" Roxas helped himself to more ice cream.

"Sora and Kairi are engaged right?"

"Yeah, we were both there when it happened."

"So does that mean we're, well we're both a part of them, does that mean were engaged as well?"

Roxas suddenly chocked on the ice cream he was in the process of consuming, and coughed, "Uh what?"

"I'm sorry, it's just-" Naminé was saying till they both heard the door being opened, and Enigma walking in.

"Uhhh…?" Roxas and Naminé nervously looked at each other, wondering if he could see them..

"Oh hey Naminé, Roxas," Enigma said sounding unsurprised. "What are you two talking about?" he asked casually, while getting a glass of milk.

"Umm, aren't you surprised about us?" Roxas asked looking bewildered.

"Not really, I've seen plenty of strange things in my life, I think alternate versions of people seem pretty normal," Enigma replied sitting down.

"Were not alternates, we're Nobodies," Naminé corrected.

"Parallel, Nobody, long lost relative, they're all the same to me," Enigma took a drink.

"Say Enigma, I was wondering, about the Realization, are you sure you don't know when they'll be able to activate it?" Roxas asked.

"I'm sure, the only reason Kairi was able to use it was because Sora was about to be injured, and she desperately wanted to protect him," Enigma explained.

"Are you able to do it?" Naminé asked.

"Perhaps."

"That, doesn't answer the question," Roxas said.

"I know," Enigma drank the rest of his milk. "Well I'm going back to bed, don't forget to clean up that ice cream."

Roxas watched his retreating back, "He's a strange person."

The next morning, Sora awoke with a blood pumping yawn, "Yuck why does my mouth taste sweet?" he asked himself

The intercom suddenly came on, and Enigma's voice was heard. "_Morning everybody, time to wake up, we have our next world coming up, prepare to land in half an hour."_

Sora got dressed and went over to Kairi's room and knocked on the door. "Oh Sora, are you ready?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah let's go," Sora said.


	18. Le Battle start'a

**Kisdota: Sorry about the wait, I got so caught up in my other fic that I guess I neglected this one. At first I said I wasn't going to make a new chapter till I got a review, only one person gave me a review and he just said "review" so that didn't actually count, but I also said I wasn't going to quit on this story so here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: (Insert funny thing to say for not owning Kingdom Hearts)**

**Updated 05/30/2011: My usual beta Reader had a few things she needed to take care of so this chapter took a little while sorry. Anyway be sure to say what you like about this and thank Crazysnakelover, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

World #3: Paris France

"Wow, what is this place?" Sora asked.

Everybody had teleported to the ground in the middle of a park. They saw a brightly lit town, and a large metal tower. "This is Paris France, they say that there are a lot of good foods made here," Enigma replied.

"So what made us come here?" Riku asked.

"Nothing really, there was no heartless or Nobody activity going on. But I thought it would be a good idea to 'patrol' the area, and make sure it stays safe," Enigma said.

"So… we came here just to get out of work?" Donald asked with a mischievous grin.

"No. Patrol and I was thinking we should explore the areas that are highly populated by people. We should also eat some of the delicious foods here, to make sure they aren't poisoned by our enemies," Enigma said.

There was along pause, where everyone stared at the masked man. "For the communities own safety of course," Enigma continued.

"Riiiiiggghhhtt…" Goofy and Donald both said with raised eyebrows. Then Donald continued, "This is just another one of your excuses to get out of work again."

"Another?" Sora asked.

"He used to try to get out of helping around the castle all the time, like when he said he couldn't work because of a back problem," the duck explained.

"And when he said he was too sad to help because his goldfish died," Goofy added.

"And when he said he got locked in his own room."

"And when he said he couldn't leave because of an explosion."

"Ok that one _really_ happened, you even heard the explosion!" Enigma defended himself. "Look there's no trouble going on, and since there's no way to tell where Maleficent is; I thought we could do some easy 'Patrolling.'"

"Right," Sora replied.

"It's either this or floating through space for endless hours," Enigma added.

"Come on Sora let's take a look around the town!" Kairi suddenly said with excitement, quickly taking Sora's arm and running into town.

"Wa-wa-wait Kairi stop, slow down!" Sora stuttered as his future wife dragged him away from the group.

"Guess I'll take a look around this place as well," Riku said with a sigh, and teleported away.

"Well looks like it's just us three," Enigma said to Donald and Goofy.

"Great," Donald replied and Goofy added a, "A-hyuck."

* * *

"It's been a while since we did something like this, we've been so busy," Sora stated walking hand in hand with Kairi, somewhere in town.

"Yeah, but you know, all the stuff we've been doing was fun. Going around these worlds, helping people, and the best part is I get to do it with you," Kairi replied.

"Same here," Sora said. "All this happening though, feels kinda weird… if you think about it, this all started when we built that raft."

"Yep, so much has happened. Thinking about it now it feels like it was all a dream," Kairi agreed.

"Come to think of it, we kinda built that raft to look for where you came from."

"That's right."

"Have you ever wondered where you came from?" Sora suddenly questioned.

Kairi was silent for a moment, "I guess I think about it from time to time, but, I have everything I ever wanted right here," she hugged Sora with one arm as they both smiled.

A very delicious smell suddenly passed over Sora's nostrils, making him sniff the air. "What's that?"

"Way to ruin the mo-" Kairi broke her sentence when she noticed the smell. "Whoa, what is that..."

"Come on, we haven't had a dinner together in a while." Sora suggested, then added sarcastically, "Let's go 'make sure the food wasn't poisoned by our enemy's.'"

"Yes, let's," Kairi agreed with a giggle. The two went into the restaurant that was called **La Ratatouille**.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Eiffel Tower, Riku was walking around just taking a good look around. The scene was beautiful yet, he felt kinda sad he wasn't able to share this view with anyone. _"Hmm hmmm hmmm hmmm". _

"Huh," Riku heard someone humming a tune to with a violin.

"Over here," a woman said.

Riku turned to see the same jet black haired woman that he fought back in the world of the future, standing at the top of the tower. "What are you doing here?" he asked taking out his Keyblade.

"Wait, stop! I don't wanna fight, just talk… my name is Melody," she formally greeted.

"What do you want from me?" Riku asked, still suspicious.

"Just wanted to make a deal with you," she said jumping down to the floor Riku was on. "I was wondering if you would consider joining our side?"

"Are you messing with me?" Riku was shocked, he could barely believe they were even asking. Where they stupid?

"No I'm not, come on you used to work for Maleficent before, why not now?"

"I was being fooled back then, I'm not going to betray my friends again, what do they want me for anyway?"

"They actually don't want you, I do."

"Well- what!" Now Riku was even more confused.

"For some reason I can't stop thinking about you. Which is weird since I never cared about anything till now."

"_Does she know what she sounds like she's saying?_" Riku thought. "Sorry but I'm not interested."

"But-"

"There you are!" Riku and Melody looked to see Samantha aiming her gun at Riku.

"Samantha, what are you doing here?" Melody asked.

"I saw you leaving and decided to investigate. Conspiring with the enemy is considered treachery, your going to be in so much trouble!" Samantha accused.

"I wasn't going to join them, I was trying to make him join us!" Melody defended herself.

"None the less you've defected, and you know what happens to those who defect," Samantha said pointing her gun at Melody.

"Wha- what the hell are you doing?" Melody actually sounded scared. Riku stood there watching with shock.

"Oh lighten up, look at it this way, you never have to care about anything else ever again." Samantha fired the weapon, and Melody closed her eyes waiting for the shot. When she opened her eyes she saw that the shot was stopped by a dark barrier.

"Wha- why did you do that?" Melody asked.

"Don't think I'm joining your side, I just don't think you deserve this," Riku explained.


	19. The Darkness Within

**Kisdota: Yo everyone, next chapter is up. This one's going to show a lot of Riku. And I've got nothing else to say so here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: you know what I don't own.**

**Updated 06/02/2011: Thanks Crazysnakelover, glad to hear that your summer won't be a bummer, and that rhyme sucked, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

_Bang! Bang! Clank! Clank!_ Riku and Samantha were fighting it out on top of the Eifel Riku had gotten better at fighting since the last time they faced each other Samantha, was still proving hard to defeat with his current 's gun, though shaped like a pistol, was firing like a machine could barely keep up, he had to constantly block with his dark shield, or teleport to another location, for some reason Samantha could easily locate Riku wherever he went, and Riku couldn't get near her.

"You can't hide from me boy, I can easily see you wherever you go," Samantha yelled.

"_Can't keep running, how the hell does she know where I am all the time, I appear anywhere around her and she's already aiming at me, and I can't keep using my Dark shield, what am I going to do?" _Riku thought.

_BANG!_

"Gaaahhhh!" Riku yelled.A silver light could be seen on the lower half of Riku's leg and which was bleeding freely, Samantha had got him.

"Ah hah hah hah, looks like I got a hit, too bad for you!" Samantha laughed.

"Damn it!" Riku swore holding his hand in the air, trying to make a portal to escape through, but unfortunately… _BANG!_

"Ahhh," Riku cried out in pain, as his hand was shot at.

"Uh uh uh sorry, but you're not leaving," Samantha smugly retorted."So should I take you out in one last huge blast?" she asked making her bracelet glow, and bringing it close to the barrel of her gun.

"Wait!" they heard, and Samantha halted.

They both saw Melody behind Samantha."Oh right forgot about you traitor," Samantha said.

"I'm not a traitor, I just wanted to let him join us," Melody defended.

"Well now I think your should we let our enemy join us?" Samantha asked.

"He was Malfeasant's apprentice," Melody pointed out.

"Hmm, this weakling was our leader's apprentice…"

"Yes, imagine how happy Maleficent would be if we brought him to our side."

Samantha stood there musing for a moment, "Hmm, well considering what you said, I guess it's worth a I get full credit."

"Ugh… fine," Melody groaned rolling her eyes.

"So you heard what we've been discussing, what do you say, leave your friends and join us, or refuse and be destroyed," Samantha like a lose, lose situation.

Riku struggled to get up holding onto a hand rail. "I think I'll take… that first option you…gave me," Riku replied pausing to gasp for breath.

"Really?" Melody asked surprised, a shimmer in her eyes.

"Yeah …destroy me in that one last huge blast because there's no way in hell, I'm going to betray my friends." Riku struggling to stand.

"Oh come on, it's not like you need your friends for anything," Samantha said.

"Well unlike you… I actually do need my friends. Mrs. Heartless," Riku summoned his Keyblade, and used it for support.

"I'm not a heartless I'm a No- oooohhh I get it… that was low," Samantha, aimed her gun at Riku."Hope you liked that joke of yours, cause it was your last one." Samantha said bringing her glowing bracelet to her guns barrel.

"_Heh, guess it's over for me," _Riku thought, smirking with his eyes closed.

_BANG! CLANK!_ Something stopped the shot; Riku opened his eyes to see something in the way."A violin?"

Melody's now damaged violin had stopped the bullet had gone straight through the violin, and was now embedded in her shoulder."Ugh, why," Melody paused gasping for breath. "Didn't you take the offer?" she asked, collapsing on the ground.

"Tch, oh well she was worthless anyway," Samantha said without any sort of remorse.

"She was one of your own, how could you just do that?" Riku started with shock and outrage.

"Why should I care, she was a traitor to us?" Samantha said, then added. "Why should **you** care anyway, you should be thanking me for getting rid of was your enemy."

"Don't you even care, she was your friend, and you just shot her, and yet it seems like it was nothing to you."

"So what?"

"It's not right, that's what!"

"Hmph, says the boy who tried to kill his best friend."Riku was silent after that."Well, looks like I hit a nerve," Samantha said smirking devilishly.

Riku was pretty sensitive about being reminded about that. He was weak then, he abandoned all his friends and family just to get off the island. Maleficent had easily fooled him into thinking Sora abandoned him for new friends, and even tried to kill him. When he was in Castle Oblivion, he had found out that the reason the Heartless had attacked his island was because of his desire to leave the never said this to anyone but, he blamed himself for the reason Sora and Kairi, his friends, that they could never have a normal life.

"Aww is little Riku sad?" Samantha asked in a baby voice.

"Shut up, that was a long time ago!" Riku retorted angrily.

"Little Riku, the traitor to his out, or he'll drop you in a ditch and leave you for dead," Samantha taunted in some made up tune.

"SHUT UP!"

"Or wha- Aggh!" Samantha had been hit on her hand by what looked like a slim clear wire. "What the?"

Riku looked to see that the wire came from Melody who was still lying in front of him and her violin. "_So that's how she fights…" _Riku mused to himself.

"Ugh…. Oh, that is it! You die now!" Samantha said pointing her gun at the other gun fired at Melody, but the bullet was stopped by Riku's Dark shield. "Oh come on," Samantha shrieked frustrated.

"_That's it… I can't do anymore of those shields." _Riku thought, and then asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Because she's wrong about you," Melody replied."If you were really the traitor she said you were; you would have taken our offer to join us to save can't change what you did before, but you can make it up to your friends if you still feel guilty for it."

"Why do you care?" Riku asked.

The woman laughed, "I'm not really sure myself."

"If you too are done making out, it's time to die," Samantha suddenly came into the then pointed her gun at Melody again, and pulled the trigger.

Riku immediately leaned his body over Melody and got shot in the back. "AAAAAGGGhhh!"

"Riku!" Melody shrieked.

Riku got up and started walking towards Samantha using his Keyblade as a clutch. "So you can still stand, pretty impre- what the?" Samantha asked as Riku's Keyblade started to give off black smoke.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this," Riku said, his Keyblade gave off even more black smoke.

"What the hell, what are you doing?" Samantha was starting to sound scared.

_"I won't allow her to hurt her, or any of my friends. I'm not a traitor anymore, and I'll never abandon my friends again," _Riku thought. Suddenly a huge pillar of black smoke swirled around him blocking him off from vision.

"What the hell is he doing?" Samantha asked yet again.

Suddenly the smoke started to clear."What the hell was-he couldn't of-" Samantha was saying but stopped from 's from had skin had become completely black like a Heartless, and his body's build had also become more face resembled a Darkside heartless face, yet was shaped like Riku's head, his hair was as wide and long as a Darkside's, but was silver like Riku's hair. In the middle of his chest was a hole that went through his body in the shape of a heart, but in the hole was soft glowing Darkfire.

"_What the hell… is this the same power that Shock got destroyed with?" _Samantha thought.

"So then?" Riku asked, getting Samantha's attention."You want to run, or should **I **destroy you?"


	20. The Dark Side

_**PS3 KINGDOM HEARTS FOR PLASTATION THREE: INFO BELOW**_

**Kisdota: OK I got your attention, read this please. Not a lot of reviews are coming in, but I still got a single one, that alone is enough to make me want to make another chapter. So anyway I ask that if you read this story please please please Review. And sorry for getting your hopes up with that little trick above, but it worked at least, and Merry Christmas. YAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Disclaimer: Even Santa Clause can't give me the rights to Kingdom Hearts, Freak Gamer sigh's. **

**Updated 06/14/2011: Thanks Crazysnakelover, Be sure to check the great games coming out that were mentioned at E3, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"_What the heck is he", _Samantha thought looking at Riku's new form.

"_He looks like a Heartless, but, he can't be one I can still sense his heart, what the heck is he",_ Samamtha thought.

Riku turned his head to Melody.

"Can you move", Riku said in a deep and hollow voice.

"Huh, uh yeah I think I can", Melody said.

"Then go, you can come back to me when this is over", Riku said.

"Alright then, good luck", Melody said as she opened a portal and left.

"Don't ignore me", Samantha said making Riku turn his head back to her.

"Don't think little of me because you have a new power, just because you could defeat Shock don't think I'll be as easy, that stupid tap dancer was nowhere near my level", Samantha said pointing her gun at Riku.

"Considering how easily Kairi defeated him, I guess this means I don't have much to worry about", Riku said.

"Grrrr", Samantha said aiming her gun at Riku.

_BANG _She fired a shot aimed at Riku's head,_ woosh _but as soon as the Bullet was a mere quarter centimeter away from his face it suddenly vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"What the hell- hey no fair, you can't be allowed to do that", Samantha said.

"Considering I've been fighting you with a sword and you use a gun, I don't think you're in a position to be telling me what's fair and what's not", Riku said.

"Alright then see if you can stop this", she said making the barrel in her Gun spin quickly.

"You sure you wanna do that, couldn't you just leave", Riku said.

"SHUT UP", Samantha said.

She fired her gun but instead of just one shot it fired a barrage of bullets like a machine gun, but like before they all just disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY IS THIS NOT WORKING",Samantha said.

"It's because your shots can't reach me", Riku said.

"Can't reach you, YOU'RE STANDING RIGHT THERE, MY SHOT'S DON'T STOP IN MIDAIR", Samantha said angrily.

"Oh they didn't stop, they're still going", Riku said, holding his hand out in front.

"_What is he talking about", _Samantha thought.

Suddenly a mini portal appeared in front of his hand.

"_A realm of darkness portal, why is he making one, and such a small one at that, better get ready", _Samantha said.

Suddenly a dim silver light could be seen from the portal.

"What the-", Samantha said.

Riku's mini portal sent out a barrage of silver bullets.

"AAAAAAAGH", Samantha yelled getting hit multiple times.

"What the heck was that, those were my bullets, how did you do that", Samantha said.

"I'm not exactly sure how I know this, maybe it's my new form, but I have an even better mastery of the Realm of Darkness. When you sent those bullets at me I was able to absorb them into the realm and redirect them", Riku said.

"Fine than, let's see if you can do anything when I do this", Samantha said.

The revolver in her gun spun quickly and she fired multiple shots near the ground around Riku, since they were at the top of the Eifel tower the ground wasn't strong enough to hold Riku's weight with that barrage of shots and started falling.

Samantha immediately went to the hole Riku fell from and brought her gun and bracelet together and spun some tape like substance from her bracelet to her revolver.

"_As soon as he opens a portal for himself I'll fire, he can't possibly transport a shot and run away in the same place", _Samantha thought.

As soon as Riku disappeared thru a portal Samantha fired a silver laser from her gun which went thru the portal with Riku.

"Did it work", Samantha said.

After about a few seconds nothing happened.

"Hah, I must have killed him, realization my butt, sure he was a little tougher but I still beat him, now I have to fine that traitor and kill her next", Samantha said.

"Not gonna happen", Riku said behind her.

"Wha-", Samantha turned to see Riku with his clothing slightly burned, she jumped as far away from him as she could.

"How in the world did you survive that", Samantha said.

"It wasn't hard, your shot didn't miss, but it sure didn't do a lot of damage", Riku said.

Samantha was starting to tremble in fear "What the heck is this guy made of".

"Now then, while I don't like hitting girls, I won't allow someone like you to go around", Riku said.

The fire in the middle of his chest started to glow.

"_What's he doing", _Samanta thought.

"See what happens when you call me a traitor to my friends", Riku said.

"**DARK**", Riku yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest and the dark flames consumed him.

"**FLARE**", Riku yelled uncrossing his arms.

The Flames around him concentrated in a single point in front of him into a small sphere which immediately fired like a comet towards Samantha.

"AW MAN", Samantha Yelled.

* * *

(Near the tower)

"Hey look Sora, fireworks", Kairi said pointing to the sky.

"Hmm", Sora said looking to where the top of the Eifel tower was.

There was a huge silvery explosion in the sky.

"Come on, let's go see what's happening", Kairi said tugging Sora's arm.

* * *

(Back with Riku)

_Cough cough _Samantha was smoking and heavily damaged.

"You _cough_ stupid punk", Samantha said aiming her gun at Riku.

_Click _"What the", _click click click _"What the", Samantha said freaking out.

Her gun suddenly came apart and disappeared when the broken parts hit the floor, her bracelet did the same as well, soon her body suddenly started to disappear.

"No, NOOOOOOOOoooooo…", Samantha yelled disappearing.

The remaining ashes headed towards Riku, suddenly, everything went dark and Riku fell unconscious.

"Yes sir, I'm ready to go"

"_BANG BANG_, they're coming in sir, what should we do"

"NO WAIT STOP WAIT FOR ME"

"YOU TRAITORS, I'LL DIE HERE, PLEASE COME BACK"

_Gasp_ Riku awoke in a cold sweat back in his normal form.

"Aww man, was that the same thing Kairi went thru", Riku thought.

"_Sigh_ so what are you going to do now", Riku asked Melody who was hidden close by.


	21. Turning over from the Dark Side

**Kisdota: Hello everybody, thanks to E.C. who said he/she liked my story, made me want to make the next Chapter sooooooo I'll make the next chapter. I was looking back at a few chapters and saw that my first few pages were awful, I'm gonna need to fix them later. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Updated 06/28/2011: Thanks Crazysnakelover, and don't worry about updating when your writst is in pain, wait till it's better, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Melody asked, helping Riku to a nearby bench.

"Ugh… a bit worn out, but I'll live," Riku replied with a groan.

All of Riku's wounds had healed; he guessed that it was because of the Realization. "So what did you hear?" Melody asked.

"Hmm?" Riku didn't understand.

"When Samantha's remains got to you, what did you hear?"

"Oh well, it sounded like she was yelling at someone, or some people for leaving her. You know what that was about?" Riku said.

"I do, you see before Maleficent found her and turned her into a nobody, she was a soldier," Melody explained.

"A soldier, you mean for war?"

Melody stared at him sadly, "Yes, she was always in different battles every day. She was proud to help her people, but one day she got into some trouble… she was taken prisoner by the enemy, and then her own comrades abandoned her."

"Abandoned, couldn't they save her?"

"They could have, but it would have to risk their lives. They thought it would be easier to just forget about her, so she became a prisoner of war… she would have probably died if Maleficent hadn't found her."

"Wow, that's actually pretty sad," Riku actually felt sorry for her.

"All of us in the Neo-Organization have gone through a type of sadness that drove us to lose our hearts and become Nobodies."

"Even you?" Melody looked down in sadness, "Ah sorry, I didn't-"

Melody interrupted, "No, it's all right, I understand what you mean."

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Riku asked, and Melody looked down thoughtful. "Are you going to go back to where Maleficent is?"

"I don't know if I should," Melody finally replied.

"RIKU!" a female voice suddenly called. The two of them looked over and saw Kairi and Sora running toward them.

"Neo-Organization!" Sora called out as he and Kairi readied there Keyblades.

"No! No guys wait!" Riku jumped in front of Melody, but he was still tired from the realization and stumbled to the ground.

"Riku! What did you do to him?" Sora asked Melody angrily.

"Guys it's ok she's not evil," Riku continued getting back up.

"Yes he's telling the truth I don't want to fight," Melody added, and the two of them spent the next few minutes explaining what just happened.

"You did the Realization, and defeated a member?" Kairi stared at Riku, impressed.

"Yeah, it was hard at first but the Realization really helped," Riku replied.

"And you're sure she's not going to hurt us?" Sora looked at Melody, still skeptical.

"I not going to hurt you people, I promise," Melody said.

"Really? For all we know you could be setting us up for a trap," Sora said.

"Well I'm not, so you're gonna have to just trust me."

"You Organization people aren't exactly know for trust, I've seen it firsthand."

"God you're annoying, no wonder your clone wants you dead."

"Is that a threat?"

"Alright you two break it up," Kairi broke up there verbal sword fight, by pushing the two away from each other. "Sorry about that, Sora's kinda gone through a lot of fights with Nobodies. So why is it that you left the Organization?"

"I wasn't leaving per say. It's just that I defied Maleficent, and now she'll most likely kill me if I go back," Melody replied.

"So does that mean your switching sides?" Sora asked.

"She has no choice, unless she wishes to die," another voice said, and everyone jumped at the sound.

"Who's there?" Sora asked summoning his keyblade.

"Oh no, that's Baroque," Melody hissed.

Suddenly a man in a Neo-Organization uniform appeared through the realm of Darkness. "Sora, so good to see you," the Nobody known as Baroque said as he pulled his hood down. He had short brown hair, matching eyes, and a short pointy beard.

"Do I know you?" Sora asked.

"Well I suppose you wouldn't recognize me, but you remember Azurith, my creation."

"Azurith…? Wait, you're the one who stabbed me with that shot back in Radient Garden!" Sora readied his Keyblade.

"Guilty," Baroque replied, smiling cruelly.

"Melody, Melody, Melody, you've been very bad. After all we've done for you, what in the world would compel you to leave us?" Baroque asked.

"I- it's just…" Melody stuttered.

"Well it doesn't matter, while I would love to punish you for your betrayal, four on one doesn't seem fair. So I'll just have to settle for this," Baroque snapped his fingers.

"GAAAHHH!" Melody yelled grabbing her head. A slight white glow could be seen from her head.

"Melody!" Riku called out fearfully. Melody was twisting around till Riku embraced her trying to calm the woman down, soon she fell unconscious. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Riku yelled at Baroque.

"Since she is under your care, we wouldn't want her telling you anything that we don't want you to know. So I erased some of her memory," Baroque said opening a portal. "Farewell for now."

"Wait stop!" Riku yelled, but it was too late, he was gone.

Later on, they met up with Enigma, who seemed less then thrilled to see Melody with them. "I leave you guys alone for a few hours, and you bring back one of our enemies. Am I going to have to hold your hand the entire adventure?" he asked.

"She's not a bad person now, and if we leave her they'll destroy her," Riku explained, holding Melody bridal style.

"Why should we care, she's the enemy, bringing her with us could be exactly what she wants us to do," Enigma suggested clearly suspicious.

"Enigma we're not going to leave her, she needs our help," Kairi defended.

"How do you know this isn't going to be some trap for us later?"

"They erased some of her memory, I don't think they woul-" Sora was saying until Enigma cut him off.

"Wait, wait, wait, they erased some of her memory?"

"Uh yeah, a guy named Baroque said he erased the parts of her that they don't want us to know."

"So she doesn't remember anything about Maleficent's hideout or, the Neo members?"

"Well, I guess not," Sora replied.

Enigma took a moment to think. "All right fine, she can come with us."

"Wha- wait, just like that?" Riku asked with surprise. He was happy but he really wasn't expecting the masked him to give in so easily.

"Yep, just like that. But she's your responsibility, and if she backstabs us I'm blaming you," Enigma replied leaving.

"Uhhh, well ok…" Riku said.

"Well lucky you Riku, she gets to come with us," Sora pointed out, giving his friend a knowing grin.

"Why is that luck- oh… it's not what you think Sora," Riku defended himself knowing where this conversation was going.

"Whatever, I'm still going to make fun of you for it," Sora childishly stuck his tongue out.

"This adventure is getting stranger by the day," Riku said with a sigh.


	22. The Light side

**Kisdota: Sorry for being late, had a few things to take care of, wrote two fics for a contest being done by Mrfibb (check his story out) but the first one I wasn't able to use it so I made a different one, anyway here is the next chapter. **

**I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed my fic and fic's.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not owned by me, it's owned by someone who isn't me.**

**Updated 07/10/2011: Thanks Crazysnakelover, and don't worry about updating when your writst is in pain, wait till it's better, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"So you decided to bring her along?" Leon asked on the screen. Enigma was talking with him on the Gummi ship monitor.

"I was against it at first too but, you know how the Keyblade trio get's when they see someone in need. Even the enemies, but even I don't think she'll be a problem. A member of the Neo-Organization came and said she was no longer one of them, then he erased her memory," Enigma explained.

"Hmm… well even so you should be careful, for all we know this could be a trap," Leon cautioned.

"I will, oh also Riku was able to achieve his realization."

"Really? Well that's good news, guess we have something else to use against the Organization. So how much better is he?"

"He's got an even better mastery of darkness. He's even able to redirect enemy attacks using the realm of darkness, he calls his new form Dark Embrace."

"Now all we need is for Sora to get his, and we should have enough power to take care of the Organization."

"Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to be busy right now would you?"

"No we're free. Why?"

"I think Cloud and Tifa might have found a lead."

* * *

"Uhh… huh? What happened?" Melody asked with a groan opening her eyes. She looked around to see she was in a small room.

"Hey guys she's awake," a voice suddenly announced.

Melody looked over to see that Goofy was in the room with her. Soon Sora and everyone else walked in the room. "Where am I?" Melody asked.

"You're in our Gummi ship," Sora replied.

"When Baroque attacked you, you fell unconscious," Kairi added.

"Baroque?" Melody asked unsure of who that was.

"Yeah, you know the guy you were afraid of." Sora reminded her, but Melody just stared with a blank expression. "Oh yeah that's right, he also said he blanked your memory of the Neo-Organization and their plans."

"The what?"

"Jeeze, how much did he erase?" Enigma asked.

"Melody, do you remember anything of a Neo-Organization, or Maleficent?" Riku asked Melody.

"Um… no sorry. All I remember is my name and that I'm a Nobody, but, nothing else," Melody replied.

"Hmm… could you excuse us for a minute?" Enigma asked, and they all left the room.

"She doesn't seem to be lying," Riku pointed out once they were clear out of earshot.

"We still can't be too careful, for all we know this could be exactly what they were planning," Enigma cautioned.

"But uh… didn't Riku beat one of there members?" Goofy asked. "Do ya think they would really sacrifice one of their own for a plan?"

"It does seem a little drastic," Donald chimed in.

"But this is Maleficent we're talking about, she's do anything for power," Sora joined.

"I guess for now we can do a trial period," Enigma finally said..

"Trial period?" Kairi asked.

"We let her come with us for a while, and help us out. We'll see if we can trust her, and if she doesn't do anything suspicious we keep her," Enigma explained. "And Riku, you're in charge of her."

"What, why me?" Riku asked.

"You're the one who brought her here," Enigma said.

"But- oh fine," Riku agreed with a sigh.

"All right, now that that's settled, we got called out. Leon said Tifa and Cloud might have found a lead," Enigma said.

"Really where?" Sora asked.

"An old world, Traverse Town."

"Yes! Finally a world we're familiar with!" Sora punched his fist in the air with excitement.

"So what's happening there?" Riku asked.

"Seems there are some rumors that a man in a black cloak is looking for something."

"The Organization?" Sora asked.

"Most likely, but that's not all."

"There's more?" Donald asked.

"Apparently, there are also some rumors that the same man is chasing a…" Enigma paused.

"A what?" Riku asked.

"Well, I know this sounds stupid, but a walking gumball machine," Enigma explained.

"A what?" Kairi said.

"I didn't think I was hearing it right but, that's what Leon said, a walking gumball machine." Everyone stared at Enigma. "Don't judge me, I'm not the one who came up with these rumors."

* * *

"Wonder what they're saying?" Melody asked herself. She had been sitting in her room waiting for them to come back. She had tried to remember something, anything about the Organization, but she only came up with a blank. All she remembered was that she was Melody, she had a violin for a weapon, and the reason she wanted to be a Nobody-

Her train of thought was interrupted by someone suddenly knocking on her door. "Come in," Melody called.

It was Riku who came in and took a seat next to her. "Hey, how're you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling better now, but I still can't remember anything," Melody replied.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"We've decided to let you stay, provided you help us out."

"Really? Yeah that's fine, I'll help you guy's," Melody started getting out of bed.

"And it looks like we'll have to get you something else to wear."

"Huh? Oh yeah," Melody agreed seeing that she was still in her Neo-Organization uniform.

"I'll ask Kairi if she can help you find something when we land."

"Where are we going?"

"An old world of we've been to, Traverse town."

Meanwhile in the rec room, Sora and Kairi were sitting close to each other on the couch. "Hmmm, when was the last time we got to spend some time like this?" Sora asked feeling relaxed.

"Not often, we haven't even done any planning for our wedding," Kairi replied.

"Hard to believe we're engaged, seems like yesterday me and Riku were sword fighting each other for your attention," Sora laughed.

"Yeah and he would always beat you. In fact the only time you actually beat him was the race you and him had with each other, when you two were deciding what to name out old raft."

"Oh, uh yeah," Sora said remembering the last race he and Riku ever had.

"I didn't think you wanted to name our raft that badly."

"Uh actually there was something else."

"What?"

"Well, you see when we were about to race Riku kinda made a bet with me before the race. You see right before you counted down to three…" Sora trailed off blushing slightly.

"Yeah?" Kairi asked looking at Sora.

"We made a bet on who would share a poupo fruit with you."

"What, wait you made a bet on me? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I guess I forgot about it."

"But you won, and you never shared a fruit with me."

"Well when I won Riku said he was just joking."

"So the only time you actually beat Riku was when you thought I was on the line."

"Uh… yeah."

Kairi just smirked and brought his head closer to hers. "You really do love me, don't you."

"Did you ever think I didn't?" Suddenly Kairi brought Sora's head closer to hers and started to kiss him. "Wait, wait Kairi stop for a second," Sora pushed away, and brought out his Keyblade, firing a beam of light at the door and locking it. "OK now you can- mph," Sora was cut off when Kairi laid him on the couch and they shared a deep kiss.


	23. Lucky Paw

**Kisdota: UWEEE HEE HEE, AMNproductions and -Organization-XIII-Wannabe- have given me so many reviews that I decided to update, and because of them I have as many reviews as I do chapters, so here you go, the next Chapter. Also we get to meet another Final Fantasy Character in this chapter. It ain't Cloud and Tifa, but don't worry we'll see them soon. And please be sure to review, I love it when fans do that, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: Finish this sentence "I don't own _"**

**Also I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Updated: 08/19/2011**

* * *

Sora and Kairi were still making out on the couch, they both immediately stopped when they heard a knock on the door."Sora, Kairi, you two in there?" Riku called out from behind the and Sora suddenly pulled away from each other."I'm opening the door with my Keyblade so if you two are doing something in there prepare to see me barf," Riku warned as he tapped the door with his weapon and unlocked it.

When he walked in he saw Sora and Kairi on opposite sides of the just looked at the two till Riku asked, "Is the couch still clean?"

"Guh- YES IT'S CLEAN," Sora yelled while his and Kairi's face's flushed red.

"Cause from outside it sounded like-" Riku started with a smirk.

"Riku don't say it," Kairi interrupted, blushing madly.

"Say what, that you two-"

"Riku!" Sora interrupted this time.

"Fine, fine," Riku smirked knowingly. "Look I just came to tell you that we're here, so get ready to leave."

"Fine, now get out," Sora ordered unceremoniously pointing at the door.

"Man it's great to see this place," Sora excitedly crew along with Melody had set foot on the familiar stone ground of Traverse Town.

"There sure are a lot more Moogles here than on Radiant Garden," Kairi commented.

There were indeed Moogles flying everywhere."The Moogles here are in charge of the mailing system on this world, that's why there are more here than on Radiant Garden," Enigma explained.

"So what do we do now?" Donald asked.

"Well Leon told me that Tifa and Cloud had do go and take care of some personal business, but one of their old friends is here to help us we should keep our eye out for him," Enigma said.

"So uh, what's he look like?" Goofy asked.

"Leon didn't say, he said we'll know him when we see him," Enigma said.

"Oh Kairi before I forget, do you think you can help Melody find something new to wear," Riku said, looking at the woman's Organization outfit.

"Oh sure, no problem," Kairi grabbed Melody's arm, and dragged her away."Come on this'll be fun, I think I remember a nice shop around here."

"Hmm…" Melody said not knowing how to react to Kairi's actions.

"See you later Sora," Kairi called over her shoulder waving as she left.

"Don't take too long," Sora called back as Kairi was soon out of sight.

"Well let's start seeing what we can find out," Enigma said as the others went to find out about the Nobody that was seen here.

"So what should we get you, maybe this or this or this, oh, You would look so cute in this!", Kairi chattered on looking through the different clothing.

"Um… how do I chose between all of this?" Melody asked.

"We just pick out a few things, and then you try them on and see if you like it."

Melody picked up a random shirt."Eww no definitely not," Kairi shot it down picked another one."No," Kairi said.

"This one?"

"No."

"How about this one?"

"No way!"

"This one?"

"That's for men, haven't you ever even done something like this before?" Kairi asked.

"I 'm a Nobody," Melody gave her a look.

"Oh right, I guess Nobody's don't exactly do something like this often."

The two woman spent the next half hour picking out different outfits to try did most of the picking out since Melody didn't know much about fashion. "Ok this would look good on you," Kairi said placing another shirt on the pile of clothes that weighed Melody down.

"Don't you think we have enough?" Melody asked, she had probably a dozen different outfits in her arms.

"I guess this is good enough," Kairi agreed.

"What do we do now?" Melody asked.

"Well now you need to try them on."

"Uhhh, in here?"

"Yes here."

"Umm… well, all right," Melody said as she started to lower the zipper on her cloak.

"WHOA! WAIT NOT HERE!" Kairi stopped her hand."I mean use the changing rooms in this place, not right where you're standing."

"Oh," Melody's cheeks flushed pink.

"_This is going to be harder than I thought,_" Kairi thought.

"I found nothing but rumors," Enigma announced.

"Me too," Sora agreed.

"Same here," Riku added.

"We couldn't find anything either," Donald said.

"Yeah nothing," Goofy added.

"This is going take forever at this rate," Enigma said with a sigh.

There was a short silence that was broken by a loud scream."That came from District 1, come on let's go," Sora cried out, running in that direction.

The rest of them and the gang arrived in the first District to see what was causing the they got there they saw a strange sight, two figures were in a tug-a-war over a single item."Come on, come on! I've been looking everywhere for this thing, let go!" the person said.

"No way buddy, my jobs at stake here, I can't lose this thing," the other figure reported

It was Pete and an oversized Moogle with a cat on its back, fighting over a Bulky Vendor Heartless."Pete!" Sora Donald and Goofy all said.

"Huh? You guys!" Pete shouted finally noticing them..

"Hmm?" the large Moogle looked over at were distracted, and dropped the Bulky Vendor.

"Gah! No, I can't lose it," Pete cried out making a grab for it.

"Get it quick!" the Oversized Moogle added lunging at the heartless.

The Bulky Vendor started to hop around everywhere as the two tried to capture it. The Heartless ran towards Sora and the gang."Don't let it get away!" the giant Moogle shouted.

Sora and the gang surrounded the when they tried to get the jump on it, the Heartless slipped through them and they all ended up dog piling each other."No get back here," Pete yelled chasing the Heartless.

"Get off of me!" Donald said under everyone.

"You lads ok," Sora got up and looked to see that a cat wearing boots gloves and a tiny crown had come off of the large Moogle.

"What the, what are you?" Sora asked.

"Well now, spiky hair, crown necklace, accompanied by duck and dog, you must be Sora," the Cat said.

"Huh, how do you know me, wait are you who we're supposed to meet?" Sora asked.

"Aye, that I am, names Cait Sith, nice to meet you Sora, I've heard a lot of good things about you," Cait Sith said shaking Sora's hand.


	24. Play time

**Kisdota: So here's the next Chapter, a lot of people seem to have favorite my story instead of review it, to those of you who favorite my story but didn't review please review, also I want to tell you I made a sequel to my Ben and Julie fic, check it out if you want to, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Disclaimer: You know what I don't own.**

**Updated: 10/16/2011**

* * *

"Pete has done _what!_" Maleficent Bellowed.

"Seems he's accidentally released one of the Heartless we were experimenting on, not only that but it seems that Sora and his friends are trying to capture it from us," a Neo member replied in a southern accent.

"_Bah_, Pete is more trouble than he's worth, Bobby, go and retrieve the Heartless, and make sure Pete doesn't mess it up," Maleficent ordered.

"You got it," Bobby said opening a portal.

"Oh and before you go, take this," Maleficent added waving her hand and making a small red heart shaped crystal appear in Bobby's hand.

"What is this?" Bobby asked.

"That is a result of Baroque's experimenting, if you run into any trouble with the Key wielders' use that," the witch explained.

"Sure thing," Bobby replied, leaving.

"Perhaps I should list some new help," Maleficent mused to herself.

* * *

"That Heartless isn't attacking anyone?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I mean I know Bulky Vendors aren't the most aggressive Heartless, but still this one doesn't seem to have an appetite for hearts, in fact it's even eaten some normal food," Cait Sith said.

"What, that shouldn't even be possible, Heartless don't have the digestive system to eat food," Enigma said.

"Well ya better tell him that, seeing as he doesn't seem to know that," Cait Sith pointed out..

"Well then, we all know what to do, find that Pete is trying to get it, than it can't be good," Riku said.

"All right then, let's start looking for that Heartless," Sora urged.

* * *

"Doh, where is that Heartless? If I don't find it before Maleficent finds out it's missing I'm history," Pete said to himself.

"Well then, it was nice knowing ya Pete," a voice said from behind, making Pete jump in surprise.

"GAAAHH wha? Bobby, oh no please don't tell me Maleficent wants to see me," Pete was saying with a terrified look.

"Maleficent wish's to speak to you," Bobby said.

"I told you not to tell me that."

"Well technically you said 'wants to see you' I said 'wish's to speak to you.'"

"You know what I mean," Pete sighed."How much trouble am I in?"

"Boy, you in more trouble than a frog in a French cuisine I were you I'd get gone before she puts a hex on ya."

"Aww man," Pete whined as he left.

Alrighty then, now that he's out of the way I best get to work looking for that son of a gun vending machine," Bobby said to himself.

"Wow Melody, that look is perfect for you!" Kairi said, looking at the woman with looking through the store for hours, trying on clothes and going back for more, they finally found something for had a deep violet vest shirt with a short sleeve black shirt underneath, she also wore blue jean shorts that went past her knees."Ok let's pay for these and meet up with the guys."

Kairi paid for the clothing and the two left with Melody in her new wardrobe. When they got out they heard a rattling noise."Huh", Kairi looked to see the Bulky Vendor Heartless jumping around.

"Heartless, I'll take care of this one," Kairi said jumping towards the Heartless and bringing out her Shinning Soul Keyblade.

When the Heartless saw her it started running, Kairi chased after it and Melody followed behind her. Kairi soon chased the Heartless into a dead end in an ally, the Heartless started to panic and tried to find a way out but to no avail it was trapped."Got you now Heartless!" Kairi said moving closer to the Heartless with her Keyblade in hand.

Kairi got closer to the Heartless who was now shaking in fear, but as soon as she got within striking distance and raised her Keyblade, something strange happened."WAHHHHHHHH!" the Heartless cried.

"What the-" Kairi stopped suddenly and stepped back.

The Heartless was actually crying real tears; Kairi didn't even think that was possible."What are you waiting for?" Melody asked calmly to Kairi."It's a Heartless aren't you going to destroy it?"

"What? No, look at it… it's crying," Kairi said.

"So, you've destroyed millions of Heartless before," Melody pointed out.

"Yeah, but those Heartless were attacking people and this one is crying, he doesn't even seem interested in fighting."

"_Whimper…_" the Heartless went, trying to hide in the corner of the ally.

"Oh it's ok, I won't hurt you," Kairi said kneeling heartless backed away, "Come on out don't be shy," she patting the ground in front of her.

The Heartless started to move its stubby little legs towards it got close enough Kairi started to pat it's round glass head."There there, everything's all right," Kairi cooed.

The Heartless started to wag it's antenna on top like a tail."See Melody, we didn't need to hurt this little guy," Kairi Heartless suddenly snuggled against Kairi."Awww, aren't you sweet."

"So now what do we do with it?" Melody asked.

"I got a suggestion," Kairi and Melody turned their heads to see a Neo-Organization member.

"Neo member, what are you doing here?" Kairi asked as she readied her Keyblade and Melody readied her violin.

"Hey there ladies, name's Bobby," he said removing his hood. He had reddish ginger hair and mustache and his eyes were a reddish brown."I came here for that little guy," he explained pointing towards the Bulky Vendor Heartless who was hiding behind Kairi's leg.

"Now I suggest you hand him over quick like, before I'm forced to flambé you like a sausage on the grill," Bobby and Melody looked up over Bobby's head mouths a-gape."What, like what you see?"

"**TOY BOX!**" Bobby heard, he turned around only to see a giant hammer that was coming down towards him. He was able to get away through a portal before it hit him.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Kairi yelled.

"Kairi over here!" Kairi saw Sora calling for her with Riku and everyone.

"Sora!" Kairi ran up to Sora and hugged him."What the heck was that giant hammer?", Kairi asked.

"That was Cait Sith," Sora replied.

"Hmm, uh do you mean the giant Moogle?" Kairi asked pointing at the large doll.

"Up here lass," Kairi looked up to see a small cat on top of the oversized Moogle."Nice to meet you," Cait Sith said shaking her hand.

"Kairi, listen we need to find a Heartless, the Organization is trying to get it for something", Sora spoke up.

"Huh, do you mean the Bulky Vendor Heartless?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, wait how do you know?" Sora asked.

Suddenly the Heartless jumped up to Kairi."You found the Heartless, that's awesome!" Enigma said.

"He's not vicious is he?" Riku asked.

"No, in fact he seems pretty tame," Kairi replied patting the Heartless on the head.

"All right, that's it," Bobby said reappearing.

"Ya'll are gonna be in a world of hurt when I'm through with you!" Bobby said raising his right hand became covered in the flames left his hand was covered in a gauntlet covered in a reddish metal, and on the palm of his hand was a ruby with a sun pattern around it.

"Bring it!" Bobby yelled.

All the Keyblade wielders brought out there weapons and Donald and Goofy brought out there shield and magic staff. Kairi she charged towards Bobby and swung her Keyblade at him, only for him to catch it in his hand."Toooooo, slow," Bobby taunted. Suddenly Bobby Gauntlet glowed and steam came out of it, Kairi noticed that her weapon was also starting to get hot, really hot.

"Gahh, what are you doing, let go!" Kairi screamed. Her Keyblade started to glow a heated glow.

"He's a fire guy, Donald!" Sora warned.

"Right," Donald nodded his understanding, and he aimed his staff at Bobby.

"**Bilazzaga,**" Donald yelled firing ice at Bobby, but the ice immediately disappeared as soon as it got close.

"What the- it's gone!" Donald said.

"Gaahhhh!" Kairi was forced to let go of her Keyblade due to the heat.

"Kairi!" Sora called out. "Heh, I thought you people were supposed to be tough and you're gonna need a lot more than those snow cones for your ice to hit me," Bobby taunted.

Cait Sith charged towards Bobby, but Bobby brought out a fire ball from his hand and tossed it towards Cait Sith."Uh oh," he said being knocked back towards the wall.

"You people are going to have to be a lot tougher than what you are now to beat me!" Bobby said.

Sora, Riku, and Goofy were about to join the fight, but Enigma stopped them."Enigma what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, we gotta help our friends," Goofy said.

"Don't bother, Kairi will handle this," Enigma said.

"You mean the Red head!" Bobby laughed.

Suddenly a bright light was given off and Bobby turned his head to see Kairi's form had changed."**Shining Maiden!**" Kairi screamed.


	25. Roughin it

**Kisdota: Alrighty folks, so here's your next chapter, and to those of you who reviewed (ANMproductions) I say thank you, and I'll be sure to take your request and type em, but to those of you who didn't I say this to you people.**

'_**Get's on knees'**_

**COME ON WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE REVIEW, I KNOW THAT MORE THAN ONE OF YOU ARE CAPABLE OF REVIEWING SO WHY AREN'T YOU, I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **_**gasp **__**gasp (again) **_**… EE …EEEE **_**gasp (again (again)) **_**REVIEW. **_**"faints"**_

**Disclaimer: **_**'get's up' **_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts **_**'falls back asleep"**_

**Update: 01/02/2012: Man I was desperate back then, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"Shinning maiden, mo like, Shinnin may, uh maid, ummmm, you suck," Bobby insulted.

"Oh that really hurts, can't you insult better than that?" Kairi asked in her Shinning Maiden form.

"Whatever… Why don't you turn off the light show and run off, before I beat you like the little woman you are," Bobby suggested.

"And just what do you mean like that?" Kairi asked with and annoyed look.

"Here let me break it down for you. Man versus Woman, and you got as much chance of beating me, as a whisky bottle at an alcoholic meeting."

"Are you saying I'll lose because I'm a girl?" Kairi asked in a low deadly voice.

"Uh, duh."

_Pause _

"Oh Kairi is going to murder him," Sora commented to no one in particular.

"Then I guess we should go now. Riku, you stay here just in case. The rest of us, let's get this little Heartless out of here," Enigma ordered.

"Got it," Riku said nodding in understanding.

"All right then let's go," Cait Sith announced picking up the Bulky Vendor with his oversized Moggle.

* * *

"Ok that's it you're dead!" Kairi shouted pointing her middle and index finger at him.

"We'll give me your best sho-" **_BAM!_** Bobby wasn't able to finish his sentence by being blasted away by a shot of Holy.

"You wanna say something else?" Kairi asked.

"Gah! Damn woman, what do you eat? That really hurt…" Bobby groaned rubbing the part of his stomach that was hit.

"I've taken out a member of your Organization before you, and I'm more than willing to take you out as well."

"Hah! Like I said, I won't lose, cause I got something that boy Shock doesn't."

* * *

Sora and everyone were making their way back to the entrance of the first District. "Come on, we're almost there," Sora announced.

"Hmm…" Enigma stopped and looked up at the sky.

"What is it?"

"Heartless."

From the sky a Guard Armor Heartless fell and the armor assembled itself. "It's that Heartless!" Goofy shouted pointing.

"Again?" Donald added with a sigh.

"You guys go ahead, I can handle this myself," Sora told them.

"All right, well take this Heartless back to our ship then," Enigma agreed and he left with the bulky vender, with Donald and Goofy.

The Guard Armor stomped its feet towards Sora. "Heh, I've taken out more powerful Heartless than you," Sora told it bringing out his Kingdom Key.

"Mind if I join the fight lad?" Sora turned his head to see Cait Sith.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"You think I'd miss a chance to fight with the legendary keyblade wielder? Beside's I haven't had a workout in a long time."

"Heh all right, hope you know how to fight."

"Don't worry about me, I've been doin this before you were swingin your house keys," Cait Sith took out a megaphone.

* * *

"Check this out," Bobby said pulling a heart shaped crystal from his pocket.

"What's that?" Kairi asked.

"This here is an example of Baroques experimenting, from your boyfriends heart."

"Sora's heart? Wait it wasn't just used to make Azurith?"

"You kidding, we've got part of a key Wielders heart. We sure ain't gonna limit it to makin copies of our enemy."

"Then what is that for?"

"This here is a booster for me and my buddies. You might have your little dress on now, but even that power won't be enough once I use this little thing." He crushed the heart in his hand and a huge flame surrounded him. A second Gauntlet appeared on his free hand and two shoulder pads with a ruby and flame pattern appeared on him. "Heh heh, am I hot enough for ya?" Bobby asked.

"Riku stay out of this, I'll take care of this redneck sexist!" Kairi called out to her friend.

"Got it!" Riku called back.

Bobby made a straight jump towards Kairi leaving a scorch mark where he was standing. He aimed a fist covered in flames towards Kairi and Kairi blocked it with Reflectga, but the force of his hit was able to knock her back a few feet. Kairi then recovered from the hit and pointed all four of her fingers towards Bobby. "**Holya!**" Kairi cried out firing an even bigger beam of light towards Bobby.

Bobby fired a ball of flames and the two attacks canceled each other out. Bobby then covered his hands in fire and charged towards Kairi. Kairi covered her hands in a layer of holy and blocked Bobby's punches. "Hah, hah, hah, you're actually not that bad, for a girl," Bobby laughed.

Kairi tried to bring her fist down on Bobby but he caught her hand and his hand started to heat up. "AHHHHH," Kairi could feel the searing pain on her hand, with her other hand she fired a blast of Holya, and Bobby grunted as he was knocked back a few feet.

"Heh, you're tough, for a Woman."

* * *

The Massive Guard Armor was starting to crack and lose strength. "Hah, is that all ya got!" Cait Sith said.

Suddenly the middle of the body flipped over and its feet and hands switched places, but it didn't stop there, suddenly Dusk Nobody's appeared from the ground. "Nobody's what are they doing here?" Sora asked.

Soon all the Nobody's started wrapping around the new Opposite Armor and its form started to change. Its feet and hands had white talons over its fingertips, and were equipped with a Berserk Nobody's sword and a shield with the Nobody symbol on it. Its body had a collar with spikes on the top and base, and its head had a white crown on top.

"Uh, has it done that before?" Cait Sith asked.

"No…" Sora replied shocked.

"Well all the same we'll just take it out."

Sora charged towards the armor and the large Heartless brought its blade down towards Sora and Sora sidestepped out of the way and struck a few times at his hand. From the big Moogles hand Cait Sith tossed a few dice on the large Heartless that exploded on contact. Its feet started to spin on the ground and Cait Sith ran out of the way from the attack.

"Cait Sith!" Sora called out.

"Let's do it lad!" Cait Sith said jumping to Sora's side.

Cait Sith moved to the side of his Moogle and Sora got on. Cait Sith called out in his Megaphone to summon six toy soldiers, equipped with toy Keyblades. Sora pointed his weapon at then Heartless and the soldiers charged at the creature and destroyed his legs.

"Let's go!"

"Charge!"

The Moogle charged towards the Armor and tossed some dice at the Heartless's arms. The big Moogle then jumped high in the air. "Light!"

"Let's do it!" Sora handed the big Moogle his blade and the Doll brought his blade down towards the Armors head. The large Armor started to fall apart and fell to the ground, soon the Heartless faded away in a white mist and its heart floated away. "_Phew _we did it!" Sora said smiling.

"Well now that he's down, what say we go see how your girlfriend is doing," Cait Sith suggested.

"All right, let's go," Sora agreed.


	26. Chapter 27

**Kisdota: OK it seems like I never get reviews unless I beg for it, therefore I know what I must do. **

**REVIEW PLEEEEEASE REVIEW, THIS IS ALL I ASK, I GIVE YOU A FIC THAT'S ABOVE AVERAGE, ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU REVIEW MY STORY, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KINGDOME HEARTS, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

_BOOF BAM, FWOOSH, SHOOM _

Kairi and Bobby were still fighting, despite her previous battle with Shock who she defeated quite easily, Bobby whose power was enhanced by Sora's cloned heart was proving to be a tough fighter.

She couldn't waste a lot of her energy fighting by firing beams of Holy, luckily she had learned a bit of hand to hand combat from her friend Tifa.

That and she was able to cover her hands in a layer of Holy.

But Bobby was still a match for Kairi.

"Heh heh, you seem to be getting slower girly", Bobby said.

"Kairi-", Riku was calling out.

"No Riku stay where you are, I'm going to take care of this guy", Kairi said.

Kairi brought her fist up and covered them in Holy. Bobby brought his Gauntlets up and covered them in fire and both charged at each other and sent a flurry of punches towards the other.

Kairi was able to get a few hits in but Bobby got even more in.

"Heh, you seem to be losing energy girly, guess that's to be expected from a weak little princess", Bobby said.

"Grrr, OK THAT'S IT", Kairi said.

Kairi grabbed both of Bobbys fist, "Heh you think you'd of learned your lesson", Bobby said as he started to heat up his fist.

"Gahhh, grrr", Kairi grunted in pain.

"I'm hotter than a chili pepper on top of a tamale, and unfortunately for me that means, keep your hands off heheheh", Bobby said.

Kairi was still holding on to Bobby's fist and her hands started to steam, Bobby started to get annoyed.

"Did you not hear me, or are you deaf, I said let me go", Bobby said.

Suddenly the ground started to glow under his and Kairi's feet in the form of a circle.

"What the hell, guh, what are you doing let go now damn-it", Bobby said struggling to get away from Kairi.

"Let's see you call me a girl, gah, after this", Kairi said in pain.

"**Holy**", Kairi said as the ground under her started to glow brighter.

"Aw crap, LET GO NOW", Bobby said panicking.

"**ULTIMA**", The ground shot a large beam of light towards the sky.

When the light died down Kairi was unharmed but Bobby looked like he was gonna fall over.

"Guuhhh, you… stupid… girl…", Bobby said.

Bobby's reddish armor started to steam a bit and its reddish color turned to black, soon it started to fall off of him and float away like ash.

"Guh, I lost it… all… again", Bobby said as his body started to fade away.

His remains suddenly floated around Kairi

"Oh man, this again", Kairi said as everything went black.

"_Phew Alright that's the last of the days work" "Alright time to ge- wha, hey, what are you doing" "FWOOSH" "NO NO STOP IT" "Nooooo, why, I worked hard for all of this, and now it's gone, gaahhh, I'LL KILL THOSE PUNKS" _

"GUH", Kairi woke up laying on the ground, in her normal form feeling like she was angry.

"Kairi, you Okay", Kairi looked to the side to see Sora Cait Sith and Riku.

"Sora, what are you doing here", Kairi asked.

"I came back to make sure you were alright, how are you feeling", Sora asked.

"I'm fine, just feeling a bit tired", Kairi said getting up, but she got light headed and tipped over.

"Kairi", Sora said catching Kairi.

"Ugh sorry, I just, need to rest for a while", Kairi said groggily.

"That's fine I'll take you back", Sora said picking Kairi up Bridal style, as soon as he did she fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Wow, and she used to call you a lazy bum", Riku said.

"Heh heh, you certainly are a lucky guy Sora", Cait Sith said.

(On the Ship in space)

Cait Sith said goodbye as everyone left Traverse Town, Sora had laid Kairi on her bed so she could sleep a bit more.

"So uh, what are we gonna do with this little guy", Riku asked.

They still had the Bulky Vendor Heartless, the little gumball machine was jumping around, getting curious at everything it saw.

"He doesn't seem that dangerous, can't we keep him", Sora asked.

"I'm not sure, I mean we already got a dangerous person with us that could turn on us at any minute … (Melody gives him a disgusted look) no offense Donald", Enigma said.

"Wait what-", Donald said.

"Ha hah, naw I'm kidding, but still we don't know if this thing is dangerous or not", Enigma said.

"Hey where did it go", Goofy said indicating that the Heartless was gone.

(In Kairi's room)

"Hmm", Kairi started to stir from her sleep, she felt something on top of her.

"Hmm, what the", Kairi saw that it was the Bulky Vendor Heartless was on top of her wagging it's antenna happily (as happy looking as a Heartless could).

"Oh it's you, how're you doing little guy", Kairi said petting the top of the Heartless's head.

_Click _"hmm" _KA-CHUNK _Kairi saw that the Bulky Vendor spit a capsule out.

"Oh is that for me, thank you", Kairi said.

She opened the Capsule to reveal a summon charm bearing a picture of what looked like a little boot within an I.

"Oh wow thank you", Kairi said as the Heartless snuggled against Kairi's arm.

"I think I'll name you Charmy", Kairi said as the Heartless now know as Charmy started to wag its antenna happily.

"Oh great", Kairi heard somebody say. Enigma and Sora had entered her room.

"Sora, Enigma", Kairi said.

"Ya named it, now we're gonna have to keep it", Enigma said.

"Well of course we should keep him, if the Neo-Organization wants him then we can't let them take him", Kairi said.

"Ahh well fine, I guess it's not often we come across a harmless Heartless", Enigma said.

"Yay, you hear that Charmy, you get to stay with us", Kairi said as Charmy started to hop happily.

"So Kairi, what happened when you defeated Bobby", Sora asked.

Kairi explained what she heard when she defeated Bobby.

"Ah, I think I know what happened", Enigma said.

"Bobby must have been a farmer before he turned into a Nobody", Enigma said.

"A farmer why would he give up his Heart", Sora asked.

"From what Kairi said and his abilities, he must have lost everything he had in a fire some people started, he must have gotten so angry that he wanted revenge and gave up his heart to Maleficent", Enigma said.

"Doesn't that seem a little much, I mean yeah he lost his farm but, giving up his heart", Sora said.

"Well it's not unheard of of someone losing it when they go out of business, I heard on one world, an incident called the great depression caused a lot of people to go bankrupt, and a lot of people committed suicide", Enigma said.

"That- that's awful", Kairi said.

"That's life, but let's not focus on things that have nothing to do with us, we should think of where we should go next", Enigma said.

(In a room somewhere)

"Graah, this is just perfect", Maleficent said angrily, a bit of the room had been scorched by her green flames out of frustration.

"I guess you shouldn't have sent Bobby out to get the Heartless back, serves him right for underestimating those brats", Pete said.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT WE NOT ONLY LOST ONE OF OUR TEST SUBJECTS, BUT ALSO ANOTHER MEMBER", Maleficent shouted.

"Gah, I said I was sorry", Pete said starting to cower.

"Pete, I've put up with you and your clumsiness long enough, as of right now I am demoting you", Maleficent said.

"D-Demoting, to what", Pete asked.

"You are being demoted to assist my new assistant", Maleficent said.

"New, your replacing me, with who", Pete asked.

"You may enter now", Maleficent said. The doors opened.

"Guh- YOU", Pete said pointing at the new person.

"Nice ta see ya again Pete, hot-cha-cha".

* * *

**ENIGMA SAYS**

**Today I want to tell you about the defeated Neo member Bobby. Bobby's weapon is a gauntlet which can be used not only to shoot flames at his enemies, but also he can catch handheld weapons and heat them up to intense temperatures, causing his opponents to let go of their weapons. When he uses the abilities of Sora's crystallized heart, he is equipped with not just two Gauntlets but a pair of shoulder pads that give him even more intense heat and fighting abilities. The reason he gave up his heart was not only because he lost his farm and home in a fire, but to get revenge on the people who did it.**

**Kisdota: Well there you go, two new surprises to guess, a summon charm, and who's replacing Pete. The Charm you might be able to guess, but I'll give you a hint on the guy replacing Pete, he first appeared in 1936. Now before I go, I must do this to ensure I get more than one review.**

**(gets on knees)**

**PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW, PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW, ALL I ASK IS FOR A MOMENT OF YOUR TIME, REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!!! YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**


	27. Chapter 28

**Kisdota: Well it looks like I'm finally starting to get some fans on my fic. I'm getting a lot more reviews than I usually am, thank you so much people. **

**TO NICK: Sorry but I'm already going to use an Envy person, he'll be used in the next world. **

**But thanks to your review given to me I'm now going to start a contest.**

**WHAT'S YOUR TRADGEDY (in big neon lights)**

**Here's how it's gonna go down. All of my Organization Members had a type of tragedy that made them give up there heart, for example.**

**Shock= his sister died so he suffered the feeling of ****Loss.**

**Samantha= A soldier whose comrades abandoned her and she suffered ****Betrayal.**

**Bobby= His entire farm and home was burned down by arsonist and he suffered ****Anger.**

**Now what I'm going to do is put up a theme to the next Organization member and I want you to list down these items in a review.**

**Name: (What you call them)**

**Gender: (Male Female, or whatever else)**

**Face: (What they will look like)**

**Personality: (How they act, catch-phrases, accent)**

**Weapon: (Try not to make it to powerful)**

**Powered up form: (There weapons powered up after they use Sora's heart, now you can make it powerful)**

**Back-story: (There tale of woe that made them want to give up there heart)**

**Put all that in a review along with a review of the chapter and I'll make them come to life. **

**And the Theme for this first contest is: Depression.**

**I'll put up the winners character after the second world after this one, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

We find Enigma on a three way video phone talking to both Mickey and Leon, they had much to discuss with each other.

"Alright this is getting ridiculous", Leon said.

"Not only did they have a former member who left them, another Sora, a cloned heart to give them strength, but now it seems they're doing some weird test on Heartless", Mickey said.

"What in the world could Maleficent be planning to do", Leon said.

"I'm not sure, we thought she just wanted to take over Kingdom Hearts, but her actions are starting to make me think different", Enigma said.

"She's made no attempt at kidnapping the princess's of heart, all she's been doing is having her Organization take objects from different worlds", Leon said.

"Perhaps they don't require them, they have Azurith who already has a Keyblade", Enigma said.

"But if that were true then they wouldn't go around doing all these attacks on different worlds", Mickey said.

"Maybe we're missing something", Leon said.

"Perhaps… Leon would you let me speak to Enigma for a moment", Mickey said.

If Enigma wasn't wearing his mask you would have seen his eyes go wide.

"Hmm, uh yes, that's OK", Leon said turning his screen off.

"Enigma", Mickey said seeing Enigma was starting to get worried.

"I'm not starting to doubt you, but are you sure Maleficent is trying to take over Kingdom Hearts", Mickey asked.

"That's what I thought after everything I went thru, but I don't know anything else, I swear", Enigma said.

"Hmm, I guess this is going to need some more investigation", Mickey said.

(In the Rec room)

Sora and Riku were using the radio to try to make a VERY important call.

"OK ya got it", Riku asked.

"No it's still coming in blurry", Sora said.

"Try turning it that way", Kairi said.

"We already tried that", Sora said.

"No I mean that button", Kairi said.

"Perhaps you should hit it, that always works", Melody said.

"That's only in the shows", Donald said.

"That's not the right channel, you need to tune it higher", Goofy said.

_Rattle Rattle _Charmy went jumping up and down.

"OK WAIT STOP, I think I got a signal", Sora said.

"_bzzzzzz Hello there thank you for calling Art's intergalactic pizza delivery", _Art said. (In case you forgot Art was from the first world who Enigma met, but I had accidentally got his name wrong and called him Bud, I fixed it though).

"Hey Art, it's me Sora", he said.

"Sora, so nice to hear from you", Art said.

"Same here, how's Wilbur", Sora asked.

"He's still grounded", Art said.

"Still, how long is he grounded", Sora asked.

"About six months, and no television either", Art said.

"Ouch, man that's harsh", Sora said.

"So Art listen you think you can deliver us some food", Sora asked.

"Of course fellow hero, I will require is your coordinates", Art said.

(OK it wasn't a life over death call but if I was there it'd be important to me: My name's Kisdota and, I'm a pizzaholic YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, and now back to our story)

(An Hour later)

"Mmm, aw man this is good", Sora said grabbing another slice.

Art had delivered some pizza on there Gummie ship and everyone sat down at the dining table to eat.

"Sora stop, that's your fifth slice", Kairi said concerned.

"But it's sooo good", Sora said.

"Sora, as your fiancée I'm telling you to stop eating so much unhealthy food", Kairi said.

"But Kairiiiiii", Sora whined.

Kairi just gave him a look.

"Oh fine", Sora said pouting.

"Whip-" "Riku don't you dare finish that whip noise", Sora said interrupting Riku.

_Rattle Rattle Rattle _Charmy was jumping up and down next to Kairi.

"Alright Alright Charmy, here you go", Kairi said holding a slice in front of Charmy who ate it in a hurry.

"I feel like we have a pet now, I mean yeah it's a heartless but he's pretty playful", Kairi said patting Charmy on its head.

"Didn't you used to want a pet Sora", Riku questioned.

"Yeah but my mom never let me, she said I wasn't ready", Sora said.

"Um, I'm sorry but earlier did you say fiancée", Melody questioned.

"Huh, oh yeah we haven't told you, Sora and Kairi are kinda engaged to each other", Riku said.

"Really", Melody questioned.

"Yeah, I kinda proposed to her a while before all of this fighting started to happen", Sora said.

Kairi showed her her ring.

"We wanted to tell everyone else about it, but we decided to keep it a secret till we're done with all this fighting, so could you keep it a secret", Kairi asked Melody.

"Very well, I won't tell anyone", Melody said.

"Thank you", Kairi said.

"So Sora tell us, what happened that day you proposed", Riku said.

"What do you mean", Sora asked.

"I mean what did you do to propose to Kairi, knowing you you either had a poem or made some speech about how much you love her", Riku said smirking.

Sora started to blush "Uh well-", Sora was saying.

"Yeah, come on we wanna know", Donald said.

"Go on Sora, we won't laugh", Goofy said.

"Welll-", Sora was saying.

"waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait", Enigma yelled running towards the table.

"I wanna hear this too", Enigma said sitting down and taking off his mask and eating a slice.

"How'd the meeting go", Riku asked.

"Fine great we still to deep not know next destination on course tell story now", Enigma said.

"Uh alright", Sora said.

(Somewhere else in a dark room)

We see Azurith (Sora's clone) laying asleep on his bed tossing and turning from a dream.

(Azurith's dream)

Azurith sees some reddish blur and hears different voices.

"Sor…..you…az….b…" "..r…..le…..k……..j..t……tw…….s" "..or……do…..ver……..e"

"ha ha ha ha", someone said in a kind voice.

(End dream)

"_GASP_", Azurith awakes with a sweat.

"That, dream again", Azurith said bringing his hand to his head.

Ever since that fight with Sora on the island he had been having weird dreams.

"What do they mean, and who's voice is that I keep hearing", Azurith said.

Suddenly his door opened.

"Azurith, are you awake", Maleficent said walking in.

"Hmm, yes I'm awake, do you require me for something", Azurith asked.

"Yes, I need you to travel to a world and take something from and old acquaintance of mine", Maleficent said.

(Back with Sora and the gang)

"And then she screamed yes and hugged me to death", Sora said.

"_Sniff, _how sweet", Enigma said.

"Are you crying", Riku asked.

"_Sniff, _no, shut up", Enigma said putting his mask back on.

"A-hyuck, always knew you two would get together", Goofy said.

"So you're gonna invite us to your wedding right", Donald asked.

"I wouldn't dream of it Donald, besides if it weren't for you and Goofy helping Sora out at the beginning we probably wouldn't even be together", Kairi said.

"Well congratulations to you two", Melody said.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _

"Hmm, sounds like we're close to our next destination, let 's prepare to land", Enigma said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Yeah, sorry it was too short, but I'm busy with school work today, plus I need to study for an exam tomorrow and I need to type up a paper and essay. Send me those entrees and I'll judge whichever one seems worthy, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**


	28. Chapter 29

**Kisdota: Here's the next chapter of my story, so anyway how was your Valentine's Day? Mine sucked, hell it didn't feel like a holiday at all since I had no one to celebrate with, the only Valentine card I got was used to just insult me. **

**Recommendation: I would like to recommend an author "SeeNoEvil121" and her One-Piece fic "Pirates!" she's kinda where I got the Organization character entry idea from. Go check her out she's looking for ideas, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Also I would like to say that I will be fixing my writing style, just slightly.**

**Disclaimer: The owner of Kingdom Hearts is not here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep **_**BEEP**_

* * *

World #5: Olympus coliseum

(At the Coliseum Gates)

"It's been a while since we've been here", Goofy said.

"Wonder how Hercules is doing"? Donald said.

"We should definitely stop by and see how he's doing", Sora said.

"Hmm, hey Sora is that your name up their"? Melody questioned pointing at the signs behind them, it was the ranking list in the tournaments Sora and his friends took part in all that time ago.

"Huh, oh yeah those are all the tournaments me, Donald, and Goofy entered, and of course we won them all", Sora said.

"So you guys are celebrities around here"? Riku asked.

"You bet, we're hero's around here", Donald said.

"We even got our own constellation", Goofy said.

"Constellation, do you mean consultation"? Kairi asked.

"No he really does mean constellation", Sora said.

"You have your own pattern of stars in the sky, I don't see any", Enigma said looking up.

"Of course you don't it's daylight", Sora said.

"Oh right, duh", Enigma said feeling stupid.

(In Hade's Chamber)

"Well it looks like those brats are back, just like you said **Mortimer**", Hades said.

"Did you ever doubt me", a mouse looking person known as Mortimer said.

"Well you did get the info from Maleficent, and she's not the most trustworthy, so tell me, who's the silver haired one, he seems familiar"? Hade's said.

"Uh that's Maleficent's old apprentice Riku", Pete said.

"Wha that old guy, I haven't seen him since Maleficent first tried to take over Kingdom Hearts (the first game) I thought he was dead, what about that red headed one, don't tell me that's that same girl who lost her heart he was trying to get back, what was her name uh, Katy, Kary"? Hade's said.

"Kairi", Pete said. "Right right, so he actually managed to get her heart back, didn't think he'd be able to do it", Hade's said.

"It wasn't him who saved her, it was Sora", Pete said.

"Hey this isn't the time to be reminiscing about the past, we got business to take care of, did you get who you need"? Mortimer said.

"Right right don't worry, I got the right person for the job", Hade's said.

"Is he gonna listen to you, remember the last time you tried getting someone like him"? Pete said earning himself a flared look from Hade's.

"Oh don't you worry, I got myself a little "insurance" this time", Hade's said.

"Fine then we'll leave it to you, oh and I believe you owe us something", Mortimer said.

"Sure fine, here", Hade's said tossing Mortimer a vile with green liquid in it.

"You are aware that it'll lose its aging effects as soon as you leave this world right", Hade's questioned.

"Yeah I know, but I ain't the one using it, so I don't think it'll matter to me, let's go Pete", Mortimer said.

"Uh, yeah right", Pete said as the two left the room.

"Well now that those two are gone it's time to get to work", Hade's 's snapped his fingers and in a puff of black smoke, brought out a person.

He looked to be about 15, he wore white shorts and a purple sleeveless shirt with a wide shirt collar that reached over the bottom half of his face like and upside down bell he had spiky orange hair and wore large headphones.

"What do you want", the teen said annoyed.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your friend", Hade's asked.

"We're not friends, and how long are you planning to keep me here? I came with you because you said you could help me find my real friend, but you haven't done anything", the teen said.

"I said I'd help you, if you did a favor for me, if you don't want my help good luck finding you friend yourself, because you know your chances for finding her yourself are zilch, slim, nada", Hade's said.

The boy gave him a mad look.

"But don't worry, you'll find her soon, the people I've been waiting for are here and I need you to take care of them, do this for me and I'll help you get your friend back", Hade's said.

The boy knew what this flaming man meant and didn't feel like this was right, but he knew he needed his help "Fine, who am I taking care of"? he asked.

Hade's snapped his fingers and brought out two pictures of Hercules and Sora in a puff of smoke.

"These two are who, you're taking out, I'm going to start a little competition in my underdone, you might face a few others, take care of them anyway you see fit, just be sure to defeat these two", Hades said.

"I'm going to need my weapons", the boy said.

"Of course", Hades said snapping his fingers and making a small bag filled with pins appear and giving it to the boy.

"You promise you'll help me get my friend back", he questioned.

"Relax, I can personally guarantee that you'll get exactly what you want when you're done here", Hade's said with a smirk.

The boy left the room and headed towards the coliseum.

"Don't worry **Shiki**, I promise I won't let anything happen to you", **Neku **said.

(In the Lobby of the upper Coliseum)

Sora and everyone stepped in.

"Hello, anyone in here", Sora said.

"Hmm, hey", Sora saw Phil who just entered from the other side of the Lobby.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, great to see ya, how're some of my favorite hero's doing", Phil said shaking Sora Donald and Goofy's hand.

"Hmm, hey it look's like you brought some friends", Phil said looking behind Sora.

"Oh yeah, these two are Riku and Kairi, there the people I was looking for on my journey, and this is Enigma and Melody", Sora said introducing them.

"Hey" "Hello" "Hey there" "Hi" they all said.

_Rattle Rattle Rattle_ Charmy was bouncing up and down.

"Oh right, and this is Charmy, our pet heartless", Sora said, Charmy jumped up and down.

"You mean those black things who've been hurting other folks"? Phil asked.

"Don't worry, for some reason, this one is pretty harmless", Sora said.

"Well I hope so, last thing I need is some dangerous animal during the show", Phil said.

"Show, is Hercules fighting someone"? Sora asked.

"You bet, wanna see, I can let you and your friends in if ya want", Phil said.

"Really, thanks", Sora said.

(Inside the Coliseum)

An Ice titan just fell over on its back with a large thud.

Hercules picked it up from the middle and tossed it straight up.

When it came down Hercules threw his fist up in the air and the massive titan shattered like glass.

On top of Hercules fist was a very tiny version of the titan who became frightened due to it's shortened size. Hercules grabbed the tiny titan and tossed him out of the Coliseum like a baseball.

(In the audience)

"Wooooooo" "Go Hercules" "My Hero".

People were cheering for Hercules's victory over the Ice titan.

"So that's Hercules"? Melody said.

"Wow, he's pretty strong", Riku said.

"And you're saying that you beat him before"? Kairi asked.

"What you don't believe me"? Sora asked.

"Oh no Sora, it seems perfectly believable that you were able to defeat a guy who can lift a thousand times his own weight", Enigma said.

"I really have beaten him in a fight, you can ask him when we meet him", Sora said.

(After the fight, inside the Lobby)

"Phew, that was a bit tougher than I thought if would be", Hercules said.

Hercules walk inside the Lobby to see some familiar faces.

"Huh, Sora, Donald, Goofy", Hercules said.

"Hey Herc", Sora said shaking his hand.

"What are you guys doing here, and who are your friends"? Hercules asked.

* * *

**Kisdota: And I'm going to stop it her, and for those of you who don't know who Neku and Shiki are, they're from the game "The World Ends with You". I know he's not a part of Disney or Final Fantasy but he is a part of "Square Enix". So anyway be sure to Read and Review, you people seem to favorite it but not review it, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	29. Chapter 30

**Kisdota: Yeah well news, let's see, I finally beat Megaman 2 for the NES, and it only took me over 12 years. I first played it when I was six on the NES and finally beat it on the Wii virtual console today. Oh also I did another one shot on Kingdom Hearts, go check it out , YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I do though own a Kingdom Hearts game, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(In the Lobby)

"So you're on another adventure, you three keeping busy as always aren't you"? Hercules said.

"Yeah, so you wouldn't have happened to see anything suspicious have you"? Sora asked.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I thought I was seeing things at the time, but I think I saw the big guy Pete enter the Underworld", Hercules said.

"Pete", Donald and Goofy said.

"Yeah, along with two others, one of them in that cloak you mentioned, and he sorta had hair that looked like yours", Hercules said.

"Was it curled at the tips"? Kairi asked.

"Hmm yeah it was, so you know him", Hercules asked.

"His name is Azurith, he's Sora's clone", Enigma said.

"You have a clone"? Hercules asked.

"Evil clone actually", Sora said.

"There was also one other guy, he sorta looked like a mouse", Hercules said.

"A mouse, wait was he short looking"? Riku asked.

"Um no, he was about as tall as Pete", Hercules said.

"As tall as Pete, that can't be right", Riku said.

"WACK, you don't think"? Donald said.

"Gawsh I hope not", Goofy said.

"Who are you guys talking about"? Sora asked.

"Well, we think it might be Mortimer Mouse", Donald said.

"Mortimer"? Sora asked.

"Mortimer was a con artist and rival to the king a long time ago, the king wanted to banish him along with Pete but he vanished one day and he's been missing ever since", Goofy said.

"Another enemy, oh great like we didn't have enough to deal with", Enigma said.

"But if they went into the Underworld, then we might find something there", Melody said.

"Right, well thanks for the info Hercules, but we really need to go", Sora said.

"Oh hold on, why don't I go with you, if somethings happening in this world then I want to make sure it's stopped", Hercules said.

"Sure, we could always use more help", Sora said.

(Everyone left the Lobby)

Everyone was making their way towards the Underworld till they heard a voice.

"Well it looks like the gang's all here", a voice said out of nowhere.

"Huh, wha-who said that", Sora said.

From the middle of the field a poof of black smoke appeared and revealed a familiar blue flame man.

"Nice to see you again, how's my favorite brats doing"? Hades said.

"Hade's, what are you doing here"? Hercules said.

"What, I can't say hi to my old friends"? Hade's asked as he directed his attention to Kairi.

"Well hey there again red head, you certainly have grown", Hades said.

"Do I know you"? Kairi asked sounding disgusted.

"Oh I suppose you wouldn't remember me, you were in a heart loss coma till your boyfriend got it back for you", Hade's said, he then redirected his attention to Riku.

"And Riku, what happened, you used to be so much better with Maleficent then these people, what are you doing on the losing side"? Hades said.

"One, Maleficent wasn't the one in charge, she was being used by Xemnas, and second, I don't think that a side that beats you twice counts as a losing side", Riku said.

"THAT WAS A FLUKE", Hade's said turning red. "HE JUST GOT LUCKY THAT'S ALL", Hade's said.

"Listen Hade's we don't have time to deal with you, we need to look for someone", Hercules said.

"You mean the three stooges, well you're a little late since two of em are gone", Hade's said.

"Two of them"? Enigma asked.

"Hmm, well I didn't notice you there, and what's with that ridiculous mask", Hade's asked.

"You're one to talk blue boy and nice hair, I think I saw the same thing at a campground", Enigma said.

"Wha- Do you know who your talking to I am the LORD of the UNDERWORLD", Hade's said.

"Wait you're the guy in charge"? Enigma asked.

"Yes", Hades said.

"Well no wonder some people call that place hell", Enigma said smirking under his mask.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-", Hades was saying starting to burn.

"Enough Hades, what is it you want"? Hercules asked.

"Oh I wanted to invite you and your friends to a little get together, in, the Underdome", Hades said.

"Why are you inviting us there", Sora said.

"Well, let's say a certain ruler has a bit of info for a certain organization that I know a certain group of zero's would have an interest in knowing", Hade's said.

"You know something about Maleficent's plans"? Sora said.

"I might, I might not, if you want to know then I suggest you enter tournament, if you win I'll tell you what you want", Hades said.

"And what happens if we lose", Sora asked.

"Then you lose, really the only reason I'm doing this is because I'm board, nothing wrong with that now is it", Hade's said.

"What's the catch Hade's, there's no way you're doing this for just fun", Sora said.

"Well here's how it's gonna work, it's going to be a team match, and I want you Keyblade boy and Herc here in the game, if you're able to win then you'll get the big info you need so desperately", Hade's said.

"Alright I'm in", Hercules said.

"Huh,but Herc-", Sora said.

"It's alright Sora, besides if it helps you to stop this Maleficent from taking over all the worlds, then it would mean my world would be safe from her as well", Hercules said.

"I would also like to enter this fight", everyone looked at Enigma who spoke up.

"Well I only need the two, why should I let you enter"? Hade's questioned.

"Well you could get back at me for the insults I made by fixing the fight so that I face a painful end to one of your fighters", Enigma said.

"Hmm… that's actually a pretty good reason, alright I'll let you enter", Hade's said.

"Well now that that's settled who wants to be my partner"? Enigma asked.

"I'll do it", Melody said.

"Melody"? Riku said.

"I haven't done any fighting in a while, I don't want to get rusty", Melody said.

"Well then now that everyone's been decided, I'll be waiting for you in the Underdome, Don't be late", Hades said snapping his fingers and disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

"Alright, looks like we might have something that could actually help us", Enigma said.

"Alright guys listen up, me Sora, Hercules, and Melody are going to deal with Hade's contest, I want the rest of you to see if those guys he mentioned are still down there somewhere, find out anything you can about the Neo-Organization and Maleficent's plans", Enigma said.

"Got it", Riku said.

"Here you guys will need this", Hercules said taking out a stone coin and tossed it too Riku.

"It's the Olympus stone, it'll protect you from the effects of the Underworld", Hercules said.

"Thanks", Riku said.

"Kairi, be careful down there", Sora said.

"You two Sora", Kairi said.

(Inside a room in the Underdome)

Neku was inside the room leaning against the wall, suddenly a puff of black smoke appeared.

"Well"? Neku asked.

"They'll be here, oh and just so you know it's going to be a team battle, so you're going to need a partner", Hades said.

"Hmph, I'd prefer to work alone", Neku said.

"Oh now come on, wouldn't you prefer a bigger chance to win"? Hades asked.

"I don't need someone to hold me back, and besides my friends on the line here I won't lose", Neku said.

"I know I know, but these are the rules, you don't like it deals off", Hades said.

"But don't worry, I know how much this means to you, so I got the best fighter I could find", Hades said.

The door to the room opened to reveal a spiky and curled haired man.

"Hmm, him, isn't he-"? Neku was saying.

"I know what you're thinking, he's not, but don't ask him why he looks like that, he's a real pain when you say that to him", Hades said.

"You are aware I'm standing right here"? Azurith said.

"Eh whatever, point is you two are going to start working together so you should start being nice to each other, and at the end of this day you'll all get what you want, you'll finally get rid of Sora, you'll get your friend back, and I'll be rid of Herc, everybody wins", Hades said.

"What about the people we kill", Neku asked.

"Eh, details, who needs em", Hades said.

"Now you two start mingling with each other, I have a few more things I need to take care of", Hades said leaving the room.

"Heh, well it doesn't matter who wins or not", Hades said taking out what looked like a red pin.

"No matter who wins, I win".

* * *

**Kisdota: What sinister plan does Hade's have, well you'll just have to find out in the next Chapter. Be sure to Review please. **


	30. Chapter 31

**Kisdota: Alright sorry for the wait but I'm losing track of time, and I got another fic that other people want to read, so for news I finally beat Metal Gear Solid 3, the ending was just perfect, it made me cry, yet laugh. So this is my 30****th**** Chapter and I finally got over 50 review, thank you so much people, so anyway here's the next Chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts I am not owner, yet Kingdom Hearts own me, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(At the Underworld Entrance)

Everyone was walking down the stairs towards the boats that leads to the Underdome.

"So, Sora is there anything we should look out for down here"? Enigma asked.

"You mean the Heartless and Nobodies"? Sora asked.

"Well those two but I was thinking something like lingering vengeful souls of the undead", Enigma said.

"Uh, no nothing like that", Sora said.

"Are there demonic hands coming from the ground hoping to take our eternal souls down into the ground with them"? Enigma asked.

"Uh, no", Sora said starting to get creeped out.

"Are there walls made of the still screaming dead which will lead us into an endless maze of death"? Enigma asked.

"No", Sora said.

"Herc is there anything like that here"? Enigma asked.

"Not that I'm aware of", Hercules said.

"What the hell kind of Underworld is this, no wonder he was never a threat to you guys, this guys a wuss", Enigma said.

"Engima, perhaps you shouldn't say something that's insulting to the guy we need info from", Riku said.

"Myeh myeh myeh don't insult the wuss, what's he gonna do, throw me in the pit of pleasant conversation, seriously does this guy even try, I mean look at this place, were underground yet instead of a molten lake of lave it's a plain lake, really smart for the guy with the hair made of fire, what does he sleep in, a bed of needles"? Enigma said.

"So uhh where is this Underdome", Kairi asked changing the subject.

"It's over there, across the water", Sora said, pointing to the Coliseum with spotlights from afar.

"I still can't believe someone was able to unlock the Underdome, who in the world could unlock my father's lock"? Hercules said.

"Where was the lock anyway"? Sora asked.

"Well remember that room where you and I fought Pete"? Hercules asked.

"Yeah", Sora said.

"It was in the room right before it, when I went there I was surprised to see the lock gone", Hercules said.

"Uh, did you say the room right before it"? Sora asked.

"Yeah why"? Hercules asked.

(Flashback in Sora's mind, around 3 years ago)

Sora had just used his Keyblade to undo the lock on the pillar with Megs picture on it.

(End Flashback)

"Uhh, nothing, let's just go", Sora said.

(At the boats)

Sora and everyone arrived to see two newcomers.

"AZURITH"! Sora said.

"YOU"! Azurith said.

The two drew their weapons and were about to charge at each other till someone interfered in a puff of Black Smoke.

"Ah ah ah, no fighting you two, you wanna kill each other you're gonna have to do it in the Dome at a designated time", Hades said.

"Grrr, get out of the way", Azurith said.

"No can do kido, listen here kid, you're working for me right now, but don't worry you'll get your chance", Hades said.

"Grrrr, fine", Azurith said withdrawing his weapon.

"Good to see we're at an understanding, I'll be sure to see you later", Hades said disappearing.

"You better last in this game, I don't want to see you die from some second rate fighter", Azurith said heading for the boats.

Sora noticed the other guy with orange hair who was with Azurith.

"Uh hi there", Sora said trying to be friendly. He said nothing and left for the boats as well.

"Well that was pretty rude of him", Riku said.

"Alight you guys know what to do"? Enigma asked.

"Yeah, don't worry we'll see what we can find", Kairi said. _Rattle rattle_ Charmy went.

"OK be careful", Sora said leaving for the boats.

"Oh wait", Kairi said. She walked up to Sora and kissed his cheek.

"For luck", Kairi said.

"uhh thanks", Sora said slightly blushing as the two groups split up.

"You two have been dating for years and still a kiss is enough to do that"? Riku said.

"I'm just that good", Kairi said.

(On the Boats)

The boats were limited two per person, and in a bizarre twist Sora and Azurith got paired up.

"And when we're up against each other I'm going to take your head, harden your spiky hair and use it as a mace", Azurith said.

"I know you hate me but can you not threaten me for now"? Sora asked.

"Fine", Azurith said. The two remained silent for a while till Azurith said something again.

"So, can I ask you a question"? Azurith said.

"Does it have to do with killing me"? Sora asked.

"It's about that girl with the red hair", Azurith said.

"Kairi, you better not be planning to hurt her", Sora said.

"No it's not that, I just want to know who is she to you", Azurith said.

"You're not planning to use to defeat me are you"? Sora asked.

"I could get anyone of your friends and use them against you, but I wouldn't, not my style, so who is she to you", Azurith asked.

"Who is she to me, where do I start, she's been one of my best friends since I was eight, she's the one who brought me back from when I was a heartless, heck she's the girl I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with", Sora said.

"You two are engaged", Azurith asked.

"Whoops, uh yeah, but don't tell anyone, we kinda wanna keep it a secret for now", Sora said.

"Hmph, fine", Azurith said.

(With everyone else in the Underworld Caverns)

Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy were following Charmy thru the Chamber's, he seemed to look like he knew where he was going.

"Why are we following him, he's a Heartless not a dog", Riku said.

"He's not that Heartless, not Heartless as in mean as- you know what I mean plus he's got better senses than us", Kairi said.

"A hyuck, well where could he be taking us", Goofy said.

"Oh great we're lost", the five heard.

"Wack, who was that"? Goofy said.

"It came from over there", Riku said.

The three snuck a peek around the next corner.

"There were only two directions and you chose the wrong one", Mortimer said.

"What are you talking about, you're the one who chose the direction", Pete said.

"Maybe so, but according to my contract", Mortimer said pulling out a couple of sheets of paper stapled together "I have the full right to blame you for anything and everything disregarding any reason for being blamed".

"What, let me see that", Pete said taking the paper.

"What this isn't fair, you can't do this to me", Pete said.

"Check clause A", Mortimer said.

Pete checked the next page to see the words 'Yes he can'.

"Oh come on this is stupid, you can't possibly be playing fair using this, heck clause B just says 'no he can't'", Pete said annoyed.

"Wow, you guys were right, he is a con-artist", Riku said.

"Huh, who said that", Mortimer said. Everyone came out of hiding.

"Guh, oh not you two", Mortimer said pointing at Donald and Goofy.

"I knew it was you Mortimer", Donald said taking out his staff.

"What are you doing here"? Goofy asked.

"Oh you wanna know huh, well I'll tell ya, Maleficent here was getting tired of mister incompetent", Mortimer said.

"Hey"! Pete yelled.

"So she hired me to take care of business", Mortimer said.

"And that business is"? Riku asked.

"This", Mortimer said pulling out a vile with green liquid.

"Hmm, what's that"? Goofy asked.

"Water from the giant lake Hades uses to house the souls of the undead", Mortimer said putting away the vile.

"Now then, what to do with you-", Mortimer suddenly stopped when he saw Kairi.

"Uhhh, why are you looking at me"? Kairi said.

"Well hello there cutie, whats a nice looking lady like you doing with those two losers", Mortimer said freaking Kairi out.

"hahaha, did you just get hit on"? Riku said laughing.

"Shut up Riku", Kairi said.

"Yeah shut it ya hippie, she should be honored tha- _BAM_", Mortimer was saying till he got knocked back by a blast of Holy.

"You shut up two, I don't like rats, and I don't just mean that literally", Kairi said angrily.

"Oh that's it lady, Pete", Mortimer said.

"Yeah Yeah, I got it", Pete said snapping his fingers, causing about fifty Heartless and Nobodies.

"Pft, this is the best you got, this'll be easy", Riku said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Well there ya go, be sure to review, I gotta go now, Sonic and the Black Knight came out and I'm gonna go play it now, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA be sure to review.**


	31. Chapter 32

**Kisdota: Oh God, hey everybody, right now I'm in Mexico to visit some reletives, there was a wedding and a party, of course the party was boring as hell. I spent two hours waiting and listening to things in a language I can't understand, and there wasn't any food I would eat either. I mean seriously how messed up am I, I'm part friggin Mexican and I don't speak Spanish or eat any Mexican food, Hell I'm even picky when I eat at Taco Bell. So anyway out of boredom I'm going to write the next chapter, enjoy, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I's don't's own's Kingdom's Heart's, YAHAHAHAHAHA…'s**

* * *

(In the Underdome)

"_Phew_, finally", Sora said as he and Hercules had defeated the last of the Heartless in the first round.

How Heartless had the necessary capabilities of entering the contest he didn't know, nor did he even care since they were the easiest to take out in the competition.

Sora and Hercules exited the stadium, next up were Enigma and Melody.

Sora was actually interested in this fight since he's never actually seen Enigma or Melody fight, he may have fought alongside Enigma but never got a good look at his fighting style, and according to Donald and Goofy even though he didn't have the ability of magic (except a cure spell that required to sacrifice his health _cough _hp _cough_) he was still pretty amazing, and his weird Keyblade which resembled some green monstrous hand did seem pretty cool.

As for Melody, he wondered how she was going to fight using a violin.

When Enigma and Melody entered the stadium they heard Hades make an announcement.

"Attention everybody, due to an incident of losing the players in the next round a substitution will be made", Hades said.

_"A substitution_"? Sora thought, he knew Hades was up to something, besides the whole tournament thing.

"Who's substituting dim flame"? Enigma called out.

"IT'S HADES YOU MASK WEARING FREAK", Hades called out annoyed and in red fire.

"And if you want to know it's my little pet", Hades said snapping his fingers.

In the middle of the Stadium came a large puff of smoke revealing a large black, three headed dog.

"Cerberus"! Sora and Hercules said.

"Heh heh heh, well he did say I could alter the fight to get back at him for his insults", Hades said smirking.

Melody got a serious look on her face but Enigma had a blank look on his face.

"What is this the best you got, the stupid mutt would be cute if it wasn't so ugly", Enigma said, Cerberus growled in anger.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE MAGGOT"? Hades flamingly yelled.

"Quick question what happened to the competition", Enigma yelled at him.

"Hmph, well if you must know there was an accident", Hades said.

"And what did this accident involve"? Enigma asked.

"The consumption of the players from a giant three headed gate keeper of the underworld", Hades said.

"What kind of idiot eats the competition"? Enigma said, causing Cerberus to growl even angrier.

"I think he means this dog", Melody said.

"Oh, well then I guess we have no choice but to fight it, thanks to short fuses idiocy of letting his pets run free", Enigma said.

"OK THAT'S IT, CERBERUS DESTROY THEM", Hades yelled out.

Cerberus charged towards the two and Enigma and Melody jumped out of the way.

Cerberus turned his attention towards Enigma as he brought out his Chronic Thoughts Keyblade.

"Melody, hold him still", Enigma said.

From Melody's Violin three thin clear wires came out and extended to great lengths.

The wires went around and wrapped Cerberus's feet preventing him from moving.

Enigma went under Cerberus's three necks and made a stabbing move towards the middle neck, what surprised everyone was that the Keyblade didn't cut the neck but sent what looked like some kind of force upward causing the large creature to flip on its back.

"Wha- what THE HECK, HOW DID YOU DO THAT"?! Hades yelled.

"Well it's kinda hard to make my Keyblade cut things, it's more of a hitter", Enigma said.

To demonstrate Enigma made a swing at a nearby pillar, and instead of it being sliced the middle of it seemed to crumble away, like a hammer went thru it.

"I DIDN'T ASK HOW YOU MAKE IT CUT THINGS, I WANNA KNOW HOW YOU HURT CERBERUS", Hades yelled angrily.

"How could I not do that to the poor pathetic creature, you should be thankful that you don't have anything for your precious guardian to guard", Enigma said.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT, I AM GETTING SICK OF HEARING YOU INSULT ME", Hades yelled.

"Hey give me some credit, I'm fighting too", Meoldy said.

Cerberus got up and was about to attack Melody.

Melody receded the lengthy wire back to her instrument, brought out a bow and started playing her Violin.

When Cerberus got close she played a note that was silent which brought Cerberus to a halt and sent him flying back.

Before Hades could ask Melody said "Sound Waves, it's silent to humans and most animals, say for a few animals".

(With Everyone else in the Underworld Caverns)

"Oww", Goofy said almost letting the Heartless getting the upper hand before he took another one out with his shield.

"You alright"? Donald asked.

"Yeah, something hurt my ears", Goofy said.

Riku and Kairi were able to take out many of the Dusk Nobodies with ease, and when the Shadow Heartless came close Charmy stepped in.

Amazingly to the surprise of both Kairi and Riku Charmy chomped on one of the hands of the Shadow Heartless and it was completely slurped up and eaten whole by Charmy.

"Whoa, didn't know he could do that", Riku said.

"Neither did I", Kairi said.

Soon even more Dusk and Shadows came into the room and Kairi brought out her charm.

"**Dash**", Kairi yelled.

From the charm a large spotlight came out with an i on it.

"Kairi", a voice said. Suddenly a short red blur ran quickly past Kairi's path, then it came back and just as quickly disappeared, then it suddenly ran around her creating a dust cloud around her.

When the dust cloud settled it revealed Kairi and a small blonde haired boy in some red superhero suit sitting on her shoulder, he waved hi before jumping off "Let's do it", Dash said.

Dash ran and cleared pathways of Heartless in front of him at super speed. Kairi motioned for dash to stand in front of her.

"Let's do this", Dash said. Kairi created a barrier around the two of them, Kairi floated in the middle of the barrier as Dash ran causing the barrier to move around like a hamster ball, crushing all of the remaining Dusk and Shadows.

When all the enemies were gone Kairi undid the barrier.

"Gotta Dash", Dash said as he disappeared and returned to his own world.

"Looks like you're the only two left", Kairi said as she and the other four looked at Mortimer and Pete.

"Oh boy, only one thing to do, Pete attack them", Mortimer said.

"Wha, why me"? Pete asked.

"Don't worry, there's a clause in my contract that says I can make you invincible or not", Mortimer said.

"What, that's stupid, you think I'll fall for that"? Pete said.

"It's true, Maleficent charmed the contract, go ahead and see if it's true", Mortimer said.

"All right I will", Pete said stepping towards our hero's as Riku readied a charge of Dark Firega.

"Wait hold on why am I doing th-"? _FWOOSH BOOM _Pete was knocked back by a blast of Dark Firega.

"There's not really a clause making him invincible is there"? Riku asked.

"Not really that was more of a distraction to get that ready", Mortimer said pointing at the area behind them.

"What, what thing", Kairi asked. "It's right above the mist", Mortimer said.

"What are we supposed to be looking at…. Mortimer…Mor- HEY"! Riku yelled.

"SUCKERS"! Mortimer yelled as he ran away.

"WACK, he tricked us get him", Donald said as the five gave chase.

"Uhh, hello", Pete said.

(Back at the Dome)

Cerberus had fallen, and Enigma and Melody were the victor. Azurith and Neku had fought next.

Sora and Hercules were watching from a balcony. Sora was amazed how the orange haired kid was fighting.

Using little disc to slash at enemies as well as use them to shake the ground and use telekinesis, was he some kind of Nobody paired up with Azurith his abilities didn't look like anything he'd ever seen. "Enjoying the competition", Sora nearly jumped at the voice, he turned to see Hades.

"What are you doing here"? Sora asked annoyed. "What, can't I say hi to my two favorite players"? Hades asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I want to see all of you on the Stadium in five, specially you Herc", Hades said patting Hercules on the back.

"Fine, well be there", Hercules said.

"Great, I'm off to tell the rest", Hades said disappearing.

(In the middle of the Stadium)

Everyone was standing in the middle of the battled field not knowing what to wait for.

"The moment he says fight, your dead", Azurith said to Sora.

"Attention everybody", Hades said getting everyone's attention.

"I regret to inform you that the rest of this competition will need to be canceled", Hades said.

"WHAT, WHY"?! Azurtih yelled.

"Turns out I get what I want early, so there's no reason, oh and Neku, you're fired", Hades said.

"_Fired_", Sora thought.

"WHAT NO WE HAD A DEAL HADES", Neku yelled.

"Deal shmeal, as long as I got what I want I don't need you any more", Hade said.

"What 'did' you get"? Sora asked. "Heh, take a look", Hades said snapping his fingers, of course nothing happened.

"Uh what was that"? Sora asked.

"Now I can stay here where I'm invincible and no one can alter that anymore", Hades said.

"No one ca-"? Sora was saying till he realized what he said and turned his head to see Hercules had a blank face and his eyes were glowing red.

"Wha- what the heck", Sora said.

"Wait, is that- you bastard you stole my pin", Neku said.

"Eh details, now Hercules would you be so kind as to destroy the upper world"? Hades said. Hercules said nothing as he ran towards the exit of the Underworld.

"No", Sora said running towards Hercules, only to be stopped by Hades reappearing in front of him.

"Uh uh uh, can't let you go now can I"? Hades said.

Hades was about to attack but something made a swing at him stopping him.

"Oh right, I forgot about you", Hades said.

"About time I got to fight something worthwhile", Enigma said.

"You guys go ahead I'll take care of this, hey kid", Enigma yelled at Neku.

"Me"? Neku said.

"You seem to know about what's going on with Herc, think you can help Sora out"? Enigma asked.

"Yeah, fine, I'll help", Neku said.

"GRRR great more interruptions, I'll be back for you", Azurith said disappearing.

Sora Neku and Melody left the stadium to stop Hercules leaving Enigma and Hades by themselves.

"Well looks like it's my lucky day, not only do I take control of Hercules but I get to take you down", Hades said.

"Please you take me down, a stiff breeze is more threatening than you, I'll take you down easy", Enigma said.

"What are you going to do, I'm invincible down here, you pose no threat to me", Hades said.

"You don't know what I can do, in fact now you'll see what it is I can do", Enigma said holding his Keyblade forward.

He leapt towards Hades and brought his Keyblade down towards Hades head, but some kind of invisible force stopped him.

"That all you got", Hades said swiping Enigma away with a flame covered hand.

"Gah, heh not bad, I guess you are invincible", Enigma said, Hades smirked at him when he said he was invincible.

"But even your powers won't stop me", Enigma said.

"What are you gonna do, you can't touch me, you have no way to get rid of my powers with herc gone and your friends are gone, your dead kid", Hades said.

"Not really", Enigma said holding his Keyblade in front of him "I got more than enough to defeat you and your god powers".

Enigmas Keyblade suddenly gave a glow "grrrrrrr".

"Uhhh, did that thing of yours just growl"? Hades asked, what happened next freak out Hades.

The hand shaped Keyblade seemed to come to life as it moved around like a twitching arm.

The hand at the end suddenly grabbed Enigma head and a greenish bright light shined.

When the light died Enigma changed.

His mask which was just green with and a left eye hole, now had an orange swirl on the left side of his face over his eye area, and had a large toothy devilish grin on the mouth area. He was covered in a green shroud which covered everything around his body below his neck. His left arm was no longer there but his right arm was now grotesque and green and was twice as long as before and resembled his Keyblade. At the end of his fingertips had metal aqua marine talons.

"Wha- what are you"? Hades said.

"For now, just call me **Chronic Nightmare**".

* * *

**Kisdota: OK that was hard, don't expect all the chapters to be this long, unless of course you give me lots of reviews, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	32. Chapter 33

**Kisdota: As I am typing this my PS3 is being configured to play Resident Evil 5, and that is one of the few things that drive me insane, more than I already am,YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, also another note, Enigma is the property of me, and his actions might seem a little familiar to people who know a certain "FREAK". Just want to let you know for no reason,on with the chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, now excuse me while I play Resident Evil, which I also don't own the rights to, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(At the Olympus Coliseum)

Phil was taking care of the statues in front of the gates of the coliseum, when suddenly Hercules ran up.

"Hey champ, been looking for-", _CRASH_ Hercules destroyed the doors to the Coliseum enterance.

"HEY WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR"? Phil yelled.

"Phil"! Sora yelled. "Sora, somethin's wrong with Herc", Phil said. "Phil, get everyone out of here", Sora said.

"Why what's happeneing"? Phil said.

"Hades has somehow taken over Hercules and has been ordered to lay waste to the Coliseum and city, you need to get everyone away from this area", Melody said.

"Wha really, what are you going to do to Herc"? Phil said.

"Don't worry, I know how to fix this without killing him, he'll be alright", Neku said. "Who are you"? Phil said.

"There's no time Phil, get everyone out of here, Melody, you help Phil get the people out", Sora said. "Got it", Melody said.

(In the Coliseum)

Hercules was destroying the area as people fled in fear, confused why their hero was acting this way.

"Hercules stop"! Sora called out trying to get Hercules to stop his destruction.

"It's no use, he's under the control of one of the pins I have", Neku said. "Pins"? Sora said.

"Where I come from I get my power from these pins, Hades must have taken one of them, and it just so happens that he took a special on that can take over minds, if we can find out where it is on him we can fix him", Neku said.

"Alright, then it looks like we need to fight, you ready"? Sora said taking out his Kingdom Key.

"Ready", Neku said bringing out a few pins.

(Back in the Underdome)

Enigma and Hades were standing on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"Heh, alright, I'll admit that your little costume change is impressive, but no matter how much more powerful you may have gotten it doesn't matter, down here I'm in charge you can't touch me as you've found out", Hades said.

"You honestly think that don't you, there is no such thing as invincibility you moron", Enigma said in a voice that sounded monsterous.

"Really, then tell you what, I'll give you a minute to try and hurt me, I won't do anything either I'll just stand right here, go head", Hades said.

"Fine then", Enigma brought his fist up and his single twice as long arm stretched towards Hades, when it hit him Hades was pretty much unaffected but the force of the hit pretty much damaged everything around him.

"Heh, you got a pretty strong arm there but it ain't gonna cut it", Hades said.

Enigma said nothing as he brought back his arm and hit Hades again with the same result.

Again he hit him with different results.

"Oof, how the-, I actually felt that", Hades said.

"HYAAAAAA"! Enigma hit Hades again, this time forcing him to move and crushing him into the wall.

"_Cough, cough"_, Hades disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in a different place.

"Wha- how did you do that, only a god can hurt me", Hades said shocked.

"Cry me a river Hades, what are you gonna do about it, tell on me", Enigma said in a mocking voice which made Hades flare up.

"And why do you even consider yourself a god, no one even worships you or your pansy underworld", Enigma said making Hades flare up even more. "Oh wait scratch that, you do have worshipers, the crazy cultist who kill themselves an hour after the start to prey for you, 'and lo did Hades doth say, kill thyself', HAHAHAHA", Enigma said.

"THAT'S IT", Hades said flaring up the most he's ever flared up in his immortal life.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR INSULT, I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU NEVER LEAVE THIS PLACE AGAIN", Hades said.

Hades raised his hands and brought out a flaming ball of fire bigger than himself, he then tossed it at Enigma.

(Back at the Olympus Coliseum)

Hercules was fighting against Sora and Hercules using his sword.

Sora was able to overcome Hercules with swordsmanship but he was still incredibly strong.

Neku had some strange abilities of his own. He was able to toss much of the heavy ruble at Hercules. Neku brought out a new pin and ran towards Hercules, when he jumped forward he was covered in what seemed like fire and hit Hercules, Hercules was knocked back a few feet but it seemed like he wasn't effected that much.

"Neku", Sora called out. "Got it", Neku brought out a white blank pin.

The pin suddenly got the image of a Sora's Kingdom key.

"Can you keep up"? "Let's do it", Neku then acquired what looked like a sword but it looked strange.

(OK this is gonna be tough to explain, the hilt of the sword has Sora's Keyblade design but the blade is just a black outline of what looks like a normal sword, the design in the blade is red and the blade looks a little wavy, similar to graffiti design).

Neku and Sora soon moved at incredible speeds too fast for the naked eye to see.

The two suddenly moved quickly, appearing and dissapearing around Hercules Sora slashing at him with his Keyblade and Neku with his blade.

"Ready to go"? "Let's show him our skills", Neku and Sora were suddenly on opposite sides of the field and Hercules was in between the two.

The two moved forwards and disappeared for an instant before they reappeared switching places facing away from Hercules.

Then a wave, one red one white came out of the ground and charged towards Hercules hurting him in the process.

"Let's do it Neku", "I'll make sure it stings", the duos blades disappeared and what looked like a vortex in the sky appeared.

From it countless Kingdom Keys and Neku's swords fell and were headed towards Hercules. All the blades crashed on Hercules in a bright white light.

"Way to go", Sora said. "You're not so bad", Neku said.

Hercules soon fell to the ground unconscious.

"Alright, he's down, the Pins got to be on him somewhere", Neku said. Sora ran up to Hercules.

"Here, is this it"? Sora asked taking of a red pin with what looked like a black skull.

"That's it, he should be fine now", Neku said. "_phew_, that's good", Sora said giving him the pin.

"So, now that that's taken care of you mind telling me what your doing here"? Sora asked.

Neku looked down.

"I'm here because that blue guy said he could help me", Neku said.

"Help you with what"? Sora asked.

"My friend, Shiki, one day she suddenly disappeared, when I was looking for her back on my world I heard this voice, it was probably Hades, tell me that he could help me find her, then soon I was brought here and you know the rest, and now, I don't know how I'm going to find her", Neku said.

"Hmm hmm", Sora chuckled.

"Something funny"? Neku said.

"It's just, this situation is pretty familiar, the first time I came here, this friend of mine named Cloud, he was told by Hades he could find his friends for him if he helped him out", Sora said. "What happened to him"? Neku asked.

"He found his friends, in fact we still keep in touch", Sora said.

"Well good for him", Neku said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to find your friend too, I'm sure of it", Sora said.

"We-", _rumble_. "What the", the ground suddenly stated to shake violently.

_Rumble rumble rumble, BOOM_ From out of the ground in the middle of the stadium something crashed through.

* * *

**Kisdota: Well I'm gonna stop there, we'll find out what that crash was next time. So somebody tell me if they think this slight The World Ends with You cross over seems like a good idea to you readers out there, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**SLIGHT SPOILER FOR WORLD END'S WITH YOU, maybe?**

**That limit move with Sora and Neku was a little thing that goes with The world ends with you, fusion attacks. I like to call that combo 'Sound of Blades', Be sure to Review, YAHAHAHAHAHA **


	33. Chapter 34

**Kisdota: OK I got my biggest review yet which was more constructive criticism from 'kissychan1101'. I ahould also let you all know that I won't be able to update during spring break as I'll be going to Hawaii on vacation. Just want to let you all know, sorry, anyway I'll be trying a new writing style on this story, see how much better it does, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Also please know the I will announce who's organization member I will use in the next chapter, sorry for the wait but I didn't think I would take this long, here's the next chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts ya think I would write a fanfic?**

* * *

(A bit earlier before the ground shook, in the Underworld)

Enigma as **Chronic Nightmare** and Hades were still fighting. Hades was in shock, this mortal was actually hurting him, that shouldn't even be possible. Yet he still felt the bruises from his strange hand, what was he?

"_gasp gasp gasp_ how? How in the world are you able to hurt me? Are you some kind of God?" Hades said.

"I'm no God, heck, I'm not even that much of a human. Just some guy who wants to take people like you down. Or not, don't' know why people even consider a guy like you a threat," Enigma said.

"Alright that's it, I wanted to go easy on you since I felt sorry for you, but you know what, forget it," Hades said.

"You felt sorry?" Enigma said.

"I was under the impression that you couldn't hurt me," Hades said.

"And when you found out that I could hurt you, which was like 10 minutes ago you were still going easy?" Enigma said.

"GRAAAHHHH THAT'S IT!" Hades brought both his hands together and made a small flame in his hand. He then aimed both of his hands at Enigma and shot a large line of fire towards Enigma engulfing him in flames. "Hmm, finally, " Hades stopped the fire and lowered his hands.

"Wha- what the?!" Hades was shocked to see Enigma's hand, which was now slightly bigger than him. It seemed that he was able to survive the blast by using his oversized hand as a shield. Enigma's hand then shrank back down to regular size.

"Too bad for you I'm pretty, **hand**y," Enigma said. Enigma shot and stretched his hand towards Hades. Hades then quickly snapped his fingers and disappeared and reappeared behind Enigma, he then picked up Enigma by his neck with a fiery hand and started to choke him.

"That all you got?" Hades said.

Enigma though, was completely unfazed at the fact that Hades was trying to choke him to death, then did a complete 180 degree turn with his head.

"Not really," Enigma said shocking Hades.

Enigma then opened his sinister looking mouth and his teeth then became pointed, Enigma then bit down hard on Hades hand.

"YAAAHHH!" Hades snapped his free fingers and disappeared and then repapered a few feet away from Enigma.

"GAhh, what the hecks wrong with you kid? I try to choke you and you bite me?" Hades said.

"Well you shouldn't **bite** off more than you can **chew**," Enigma said chuckling.

"Alright look Hades while all this beating you up and showing how much of a wuss you are is fun I really want to just get what me and everyone else came for," Enigma said.

"And what would that be?" Hades asked.

"You told us that there was something you were going to tell us I.E. information on Maleficent and what she was up to," Enigma said.

"Heh, well to tell you the truth, I don't know what she's really up to," Hades said.

"So you were lying?" Enigma said.

"Oh now do you really think I would lie to you people?" Hades said.

"Hercules is right above us destroying everything in his path because of a lie you said. Yes Hades I think you are a liar," Enigma said.

"Well I might not know what she's up to, but I do know what she's done," Hades said.

"And what would that be?" Enigma said.

"She's already done what you guys were trying to stop her from doing, she has taken control of Kingdom Hearts," Hades said, which made Enigmas sinister Jaw drop.

"wha-WHAT?!" Enigma yelled shocked. "You're bluffing, if she's gotten control of it already then what's she doing all of this stuff for?" Enigma said.

"That's what I thought, but once I started to notice a few things I didn't think that so unbelievable," Hades said.

"Things?" Enigma asked.

"Well there's all these Heartless and Nobodies that are working fine together, she's been able to make Nobodies, plus there's that walking gumball machine," Hades said.

"You mean Charmy?" Enigma asked.

"_He's got a point, all this weird stuff happening. Kingdom Hearts is by what all we know the Heart of all worlds, it's also where the Hearts of everyone comes from. All this weird stuff happening, nobody knows what Kingdom Hearts is exactly but, if there was an explanation for all the strange abilities and powers Maleficent's gotten, her having already taken control of Kingdom Hearts would be a good explanation_," Enigma thought.

"Well, I guess that's all I need. I'll be leaving now," Enigma said turning.

"Hold it right there, if you really think I'm going to let you go after all the insults that you've said to me you're dreaming," Hades said.

"You're messing with a guy you know nothing about and has abilities you know nothing about, if I were you Hades I would just walk away," Enigma said.

"Well you're not me, I said you weren't going to leave and what I say goes," Hades said flaring up for the last time.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Enigma said as his fist started to shake with power.

(Back at the Surface)

"Don't worry, you'll be able to find your friend too, I'm sure of it," Sora said.

"We-," rumble. "What the," the ground suddenly stated to shake violently.

Rumble rumble rumble, BOOM From out of the ground in the middle of the stadium something crashed through.

Something that looked blue shot through the ground and was sent flying out of sight.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh……," Hades yelled as he went out of sight with a twinkle in the sky.

"Wha- What was that?" Neku said. "Hup," _step_ Enigma jumped from the crater back in his normal form and stood in front of Neku and Sora.

"Enigma, wha- what did you do?" Sora said.

"Hades was being stupid so I sent him flying. In any case we got what we need, and I got bad news to share once all of us are here," Enigma said.

"Bad news?" Sora asked.

"And you ain't gonna like it," Enigma said.

"Hmm," Neku turned around and started to walk away.

"Neku? What are you going to do now?" Sora asked.

"I guess I need to look for Shiki myself now," Neku said.

"Well… good luck, I know you'll find her," Sora said.

"Hmph," Neku reached in his pocket and took out what looked like a charm with a skull and a skate board on it and tossed it at Sora who caught it.

"Sorry for the trouble, and thanks," Neku said taking off.

"So uh… who was he," Enigma asked.

"He's…. a friend, who wants to find his friend," Sora said.

* * *

**Kisdota: It's short sorry, but I was in a hurry to finish this in a hurry because I need to start packing things for vacation, ALOHA YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	34. Chapter 35

**Kisdota: I'm here, back from vacation, so anyway I had a lot of people favorite my story, but not a whole lot of people review it. **

**NOTICE: Anyone remember that contest on chapter 28, well it's now over, and I've made my decision, I'll be sure to signal who won on this chapter. On with the next Page, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own said story, or said stories rights, I wish I did cause if I did then at that part where Sora and Kairi reunite with each other they would do more than hug, not too much more, but more, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(In a large room with a three way screen)

After saying their goodbyes to Hercules and Phil the gang gathered into the Gummi ship and headed out to the next world. Enigma then shared the bad news.

"She's what, that can't be possible," Leon said. "I thought that as well, but it does make sense on a few things that have been happening everywhere," King Mickey said.

"That's what I thought as well," Enigma said. "So what does this mean, we've failed at stopping her?" Sora said.

"One would think that yes?" Enigma said. "Think that?" Riku said.

"If Maleficent's already taken over Kingdom Hearts, then why all off this destruction? Not to mention she's been commanding her Nobodies to steal a bunch of items," Leon said.

"What in the world could she be up too?" Sora said.

"Hmm, King Mickey, you wouldn't happen to know exactly what Kingdom Hearts is exactly would you?" Enigma asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Mickey said.

"Well, you've been into Kingdom Hearts before, you and Riku right, I mean all we really know about Kingdom Hearts is that it's the heart of all worlds, and the very sanctuary that gives everyone and everything there hearts. Beyond that we know so little about it," Enigma said.

"I'm sorry Enigma, but me and Riku never actually travelled that deep within Kingdom Hearts," King Mickey said. "There were far too many Heartless to get close, and even if their weren't for some reason we lost consciousness not long after we were in there," Riku said.

"Why do you ask?" Kairi said.

"If Maleficent's somehow got control of Kingdom Hearts, we have no idea what she could be capable of," Enigma said.

"So, we're dealing with a wild card then, just great," Leon said placing his hand on his face.

"Well it still changes nothing, Maleficent is still out there and we're going to stop… whatever it is she's doing," Sora said.

"Alright, I'll tell everyone to be on the lookout for any information they can find," Leon said.

"I'll look up any info I can find on Kingdom Hearts," Mickey said.

"Alright, me and everyone else will be on the lookout for Maleficent's Nobodies," Enigma said.

(In the Rec room)

"_Sigh_ what are we gonna do now?" Melody questioned.

"Long as we still stop Maleficent, we can stop all of these things from happening, right," Goofy said.

"Yeah, we beat her once before and she wasn't hard, we can do it again," Donald said.

"Can we, it's been so long since we even saw her, and like Enigma said we have no idea on what her abilities are now that she's within Kingdom Hearts. Me and King Mickey never even got a good look at what the deep parts of Kingdom Hearts looked like, heck we couldn't even get close without falling unconscious," Riku said.

"Not to mention we still have that entire Neo-Organization to deal with," Kairi said.

"Yeah, and those were just the weak ones," Enigma said.

"The we- wait what do you mean the weak ones?" Kairi said.

"Uh, well, you know, that uh… the- those crystal hearts they had, you know, makes them stronger, they were weak before but now they can fight us on even grounds," Enigma stuttered.

"Oh, yeah, there's that. For all we know they could be getting stronger as we speak. We… sho- should… Sora?" Kairi said.

"Huh, yeah?" Sora said.

"Are you even listening to what we're saying?" Riku said.

"Yeah, yeah we should… stop Maleficent, with… what whatever we're talking about?" Sora said.

Sora gets looks from everyone.

"Alright Sora, what's on your mind?" Kairi said.

"Well, it's just… I feel helpless in the whole situation," Sora said.

"We all do," Melody said.

"No not like that, you guys can do something, you have your Realization forms but, what do I have? I couldn't do anything to them when I met that guy Shock, and with those abilities using my heart I'm just a roach to them," Sora said.

"Oh is that all, it takes time for your true abilities to awaken, it'll happen naturally, like puberty," Enigma said.

"Yeah you're not helpless, we still need you," Donald said.

"Yeah, me and Donald don't even have Keyblades, but we're still not givin up, A-hyuck," Goofy said.

"Well if you want Sora, we can try to make you stronger using the virtual fighting room," Enigma said.

"We have a virtual fighting room?" Sora said.

(In the virtual fighting room)

"When did we have a virtual fighting room?" Sora said.

Sora was inside a white grey looking room while Kairi and everyone else were behind a room with a glass window.

"We always have," Enigma said.

"And you never told us because?" Kairi said. "What am I your mother? Alright Sora, you ready to go, I'm starting you on level 1," Enigma said.

"Ready," Sora said. "Beginning level 1," Enigma said as he pressed a button.

The room Sora was in suddenly turned black with green lines everywhere. From the ground, what a green shadow Heartless came out of the ground "_cough cough"_, went the green virtual Heartless.

"That's it?" Sora said. "Well it's just level one ," Enigma said.

"The little heartless looks like it's sick," Riku said. "It's a virtual sickly Heartless," Enigma said.

"_Cough cough_," the Heartless went. "Can you take it up like a level or two?" Sora questioned.

"Alright fine," Enigma said.

The sickly Heatless disappeared and in its place appeared a green Darkside Heartless which was a lot bigger than a normal Heartless. "Level 2, enjoy Sora," Enigma said.

"Wha, wait this is-," Sora was saying as a large explosion in the room was made.

"What's that thing he's holding?" Melody questioned. "AK-47," Enigma said.

"You give a gun to level 2? But with level 1 all he had to do was wait for the thing to die of sickness," Riku said.

"Is he going to be OK?" Kairi questioned worriedly.

"Relax its virtual," Enigma said.

_KABOOOM_

(In a room somewhere unknown)

"Mission accomplished your highness, here ya go," Mortimer said handing Maleficent the vial.

"Good work Mortimer, you're excused, I'll call you when I need you," Maleficent said.

"Sure thing your witch'y ness," Mortimer said leaving.

"Uh Maleficent," Pete said entering. "What is it Pete?" Maleficent asked.

"You got a call, in your uh… cauldron," Pete said.

"Who is it?" Maleficent asked.

(In another room)

"WHAT THE HECKS UP WITH YOU SENDING THOSE IDIOTS HERE!" Hades said from the reflection of the water.

"Hades, you're looking well," Maleficent said.

"Looking well? LOOKING WELL, SOME IDIOT SENT ME FLYING RIGHT THROUGH THE GROUND AND YOU SAY, LOOKING WELL?!" Hades yelled at Maleficent as he somehow boiled the water from the two way magical water phone cauldron.

"I thought you were invincible in your precious underworld," Maleficent said.

"Well that mask wearing idiot somehow hurt me, thanks for not telling me he could hurt me. No wonder you failed taking over Kingdom Hearts the first two times, why did I even agree to help you at all?" Hades said.

"_Sigh, _are you done complaining to me?" Maleficent asked.

"No, actually I would like to say- hey hey don't go-," Maleficent went away as the water in her cauldron turned back to normal.

"_Sigh_ those Keyweilders are starting to become a real problem, I need to take care of them before something goes wrong, **SAHA**!" Maleficent yelled out.

A person appeared out of the realm of darkness.

"Yeah, what is it?" the Neo-Member said lazily.

"Those accursed Keyweilders are starting to become a problem, I need you to take out a certain one of them before he gets to powerful," Maleficent said.

"_Yawn_ which one?" Saha said.

"I need you to kill **Sora**."

(In a room)

"It……luck………….re……t..me." "Don't worry, I will," Azurith said.

"GAH," Azurith awoke from his sleep with a sweat on his face. "Wha, was that me? I don't remember doing anything like that?" Azurith said. "What's going on with me, and who in the world was I talking to?" Azurith said.

* * *

**Kisdota: And that is the second update for the day. I still gotta do one more. My Pokémon fic, anyway the winner of the contest Is Chakram Solider and his/her character Saha. Everyone be sure to congratulate her/him, and also please Review. **


	35. Chapter 36

**Kisdota: I seem to have gotten a lot more reviews, thank you very much to all of you. At some points I kinda thought of stopping since nobody seemed to be interested but now I know that this will be my greatest fic that I will ever do. So I just want to let you all know I've been doing a new fic in my pages, it's another BenxJulie one check it if you want just saying, so anyway here is the next chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: Me + Kingdom Hearts = me not owning Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

(Inside the Gummi ship)

Sora was still dealing with Enigma's ridicules training program, seriously when was he going to face an oversized heartless with a gun? Though he had to admit it was a good workout, even if it seemed stupid.

(In the viewing room)

"Enigma this is level two right?" Riku asked.

"Yes why do you ask?" Enigma said. "How many levels are there?" Riku said.

"Fifteen," Enigma said. "So what do you fight at level fifteen?" Riku asked.

"I'm not," sure Enigma said.

"Wh- wait you don't know," Riku said.

"Nope," Enigma said.

"But aren't you the one who programmed this thing?" Melody said.

"Yeah, I have a general idea of what it is but I'm not allowed to use it anymore since that last guy who faced it went mad looking at the creature," Enigma said.

"Mad?" Riku asked worriedly. "You programmed something so hideous that it drives people mad just looking at it?" Melody questioned.

"I'm still amazed I was able to program something like that, don't worry I put tape over the switch that activates it, see," Enigma said pointing at a switch on the controls that had tape over it.

"Why did you tape it, why don't you just delete or get rid of the level fifteen program?" Riku said.

"Too much work," Enigma said. "You know for some reason every time I talk to you I suddenly fear for my life," Riku said.

Kairi was still looking outside the window at Sora, ignoring the conversation.

"Something wrong?" Melody asked.

"Hmm, no, I'm just looking at Sora," Kairi said.

"He's the only one out of you and Riku who hasn't used that Realization thing yet right. I would assume that him being the one who has the most experience fighting that he would be the first to get that ability," Melody said.

"I thought that two, but he just can't seem to get it, I'm worried that something might happen to him, I mean you should have seem him when he was faced against Shock," Kairi said. "Shock?" Melody asked.

"You probably don't remember him since you lost your memory but, when Sora faced against one of those members he was beaten, badly. He was even using his Final Form but he still lost, that was when I got my Realization," Kairi said.

"Shinning Maiden?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, I wanted so badly to protect Sora that, I guess it's what caused my abilities to awaken. But Sora still can't activate his, and with the stuff we've been seeing and fighting, I'm scarred he'll get hurt," Kairi said.

"You could just tell him not to fight," Melody said.

Kairi stifled a laugh at this "There's no way I could make him stop, he could never stop helping people, that's what makes Sora Sora," Kairi said.

_BOOM_ Said Sora was still dealing with the materialized heartless.

"Aren't you scared he could get hurt fighting in this thing, I'm not the one who loves him to death, or even capable of it, and I'm getting worried about him," Melody said.

"It's just a battle simulation, I'm sure Enigma wouldn't make it so that it would kill him… would he?" Kairi said.

(Pause)

"I'm gonna go talk to Enigma," Kairi said.

(With Enigma and Kairi)

"Sora's completely fine, don't worry. Ninety five percent of the testing I did the training dummies I used were completely unharmed. A bit bruised but nothing life threatening," Enigma said.

"Ninety five? What about the other five percent?" Kairi asked with worry.

"Uh well, the dummies were destroyed in an explosion," Enigma said.

"Explo- what?" Kairi said now full of worry.

"Tha-that was the first five, it's fixed now it won't explode," Enigma said.

"_Sigh _Every time I talk to you I fear for my life," Kairi said.

"That's exactly what Riku said to me," Enigma said.

(In the fighting room)

_BOOOM THUD _Sora had finally felled the massive and ridicules heartless.

"_gasp gasp _Finally," Sora said kneeling on the ground.

"You OK Sora?" Enigma said on the intercom. "Yeah… I'm fine," Sora said tiredly.

"Alright, want to do level three now?" Enigma said.

"NO," Everyone said immediately, Charmy just rattled but he too was indicating no.

"Alright fine, come on out," Enigma said. Sora came out of the room into the viewing room.

"You really need to work on this thing, don't you think what you had was a little much for level 2?" Sora asked.

"What is the great legendary Keyblade master afraid of the dreaded simulator?" Enigma said sarcastically. Sora gave him an annoyed and slightly angry look.

"Alright we're almost close to our next destination in an hour, everyone should get ready," Enigma said.

(In an unknown location)

Azurith was walking down a hallway as he entered a room. "Ah Azurith, what can I do for you?" Baroque said.

The room he was in looked like it belonged to a mad scientist, AKA Baroque.

"I wanted to speak to you about something that's been bothering me," Azurith said.

"What is it, is it Pete?" Baroque joked.

(Somewhere else)

"ACHOO," Pete sneezed.

(Back with Azurith)

"No, I've been having these weird dreams constantly," Azurith said.

"Dreams?"Baroque said. "I don't know what they're about, I hear these voices, just momentary parts of a person talking," Azurith said.

"Hmm, this is strange, anything else you can tell me?" Baroque said.

"Well recently I see myself as well talking to… I don't know what I'm talking to but I see myself doing things I don't ever remember doing," Azurith said.

"Hmm, what exactly have you been doing in your dreams?" Baroque asked.

"Last night, I was inside of some cave and I was talking to… someone, I never got a good look, but whoever it was gave me some weird star shaped thing," Enigma said.

"Hmmm, well this is interesting… perhaps…" Baroque was saying.

"Perhaps what?" Azurith said. "I'm not sure, give me some time… I'll be sure to look into this," Baroque said.

"Alright, thank you," Azurith said. Azurith took his leave as Baroque took a journal from a nearby desk and opened it.

"Hmm… I wonder, how much of Sora heart does he have?" Baroque said.

(Back with the rest)

"ACHOO," Sora said. "Bless you," Kairi said.

"Thanks," Sora said. The two got ready packing a few potions and such in their pockets. Sora gave out a sigh which made Kairi worry.

"Are you alright?" Kairi asked.

"Hmm, yeah I'm just still concerned about my abilities," Sora said.

"Is this about the Realization?" Kairi asked.

"Sorta, I mean yes I'm bummed that I don't have the ability to protect you or everyone, I was bad against Maleficent's Nobodies when they weren't super powerful with my heart. Now if I go against them I can't do anything against them," Sora said.

"Sora, it's OK, you'll get your ability soon," Kairi said.

"But what if I don't?" Sora said sounding worried.

"What if something happens to you, and I can't do anything to help you? What if I'm not meant to have this Realization ability?" Sora said.

"Sora," Kairi put her hands on his face and looked straight at him. "I know you're not weak, I know you're meant to gain the realization, and I'll be OK I know how to fight, you're not weak Sora I know you're stronger than you give yourself credit for," Kairi said right before he kissed him deeply.

"Now come on, we got to go," Kairi said breaking away from the kiss. "Are you gonna be a mope now?" Kairi asked.

"Perhaps… you should kiss me again just to make sure," Sora said.

Kairi of course started to 'make sure'.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK so another chapter down, everyone, including those who favorited and story alerted this story but didn't review, REVIEW, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	36. Chapter 37

**UWEEEE HEEE HEEE, HEEEEEEERE'S CRAZY, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Kisdota: OK I know it's been a while but I had tons O homework, an addiction to an old game (Persona4) and I was having writers block on another story. So here's the chapter you've all waited for, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the cockpit of the Gummi ship. "Alright, we're right above the next world," Enigma said.

"So let's go then, what are we waiting for?" Kairi asked. "We need to do a bit of splitting up, who wants the land and who wants the sea?" Enigma asked.

"Huh? What world are we at?" Riku asked. "Atlantica," Enigma said.

"At-Atlantica, really?" Sora said.

"Right, way I see it there are two area's one of the land and one of the sea. I did a reading of the area and there appears to be an unusual activity of Heartless and Nobodies. Normally the Heartless only reside in the water but I got readings on the land as well, we need to do a check on both areas, and…," Enigma stopped talking looking down at the teams Heartless.

"Umm, is something wrong Enigma?" Kairi asked.

"I'm sorry but, did Charmy get taller?" Enigma said.

Indeed the once small Bulky Vendor Heartless seemed to have grown a bit bigger than a normal sized Bulky Vendor.

"Oh you're right, I guess I didn't notice," Kairi said. "It must be because of the fight," Riku said.

"That's right you two went up against Mortimer back in Olympus and Charmy was with you," Sora said.

"Well technically we went up against an army of Heartless while Pete and Mortimer ran, A-hyuck," Goofy said.

"So what did the little guy do?" Enigma asked. "He uh… ate… the Heartless," Kairi said.

"A- he ATE Heartless?" Enigma said. "The little guy was hungry," Donald said.

"This thing… OK you're sure he ate heartless?" Enigma asked.

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe?" Kairi asked.

"That the most neutral of all Heartless is able to consume other Heartless? I mean I thought all they wanted from this guy was his ability to make rare metals, but if he's eating other Heartless… what in the world is Maleficent doing?" Enigma said.

"Why don't we talk about that later, first you were saying about splitting up?" Melody said.

"Right right, I and Donald as well as two others will go to the water to do a check up, the rest will go to check the surrounding land for any abnormalities," Enigma said.

"Ooh, me and Sora call the ocean!" Kairi said.

"Alright, Riku you Melody, Goofy, and Charmy will take the land," Enigma said. "Got it," Riku said. "Alright, and take one of these," Enigma took out a small red looking cube with a speaker on it.

"What is this?" Riku asked taking the block. "Gummi radio, it's a walkie-talkie to stay in touch," Enigma said.

"Alright, you guys be careful," Riku said. "You too," Sora said.

World #6; Atlantica

_SPLASH_ Sora, Kairi, Donald and Enigma had gone under the water.

Sora was in his mermaid form and Donald in his squid form.

Kairi had a pinkish mermaid fin that had that had thin stain glass clear fins extending from her hips to her knees, she also had a pink shell bikini top.

Enigma had a green eel like fin, and his mask was now made of what looked like coral and acquired some barnacles around his eye hole.

"Huh, this feels weird," Enigma said trying to swim.

Both Kairi and Enigma found that moving around was harder than they thought.

Kairi was attempting to stay in one place yet kept falling towards the ground.

Enigma was swimming against a nearby rock structure trying to turn direction. "This is uncomfortable," Enigma said as his face was being squished against the wall.

"Guh, I can't swim right," Kairi was sinking to the ground.

Sora swam up and grabbed her hand.

"Thanks, how do you swim like this?" Kairi asked hanging on to Sora.

"It takes some getting used to, here I'll teach you" Sora said.

"What about me?" Enigma said still trying to move through the water.

(On land)

Riku, Melody, Goofy, and Charmy that was disguised as a backpack on Riku's back.

"Ugh, why am I taking care of Kairi's pet?" Riku said. "You said he can fight Heartless, so Enigma must have thought it would be a good idea to take him with us, and we don't want to attract to much attention," Melody said.

"Yeah, plus we can't leave him alone in the ship, imagine the trouble he could get into," Goofy said.

"All this guy does is eat and sleep, literally even when we fight all he'll do is eat the enemy," Riku said lugging the heavy Charmy.

"You shouldn't underestimate that thing, Maleficent wanted it back for some reason, perhaps there's more to this thing than we know right now," Melody said.

"Plus he carries gum," Goofy said. Goofy held his hand at the mouth of Charmy and Charmy did a few clink noise's and spit out a red gumball.

"Mmm, they're softer than normal gumballs," Goofy said.

"What the- wait how did you know he could do that?" Riku said.

"He's a gumball machine what else is he gonna do, A-Hyuck?" Goofy said.

"Buh- but he- ?" Riku said baffled at Goofy's ridicules logic.

"You know he's actually got a point," Melody said. "Well he shouldn't," Riku said.

(Back at the ocean)

"OK, I think I got it," Kairi said. She and Enigma had finally gotten used to swimming at last.

"Alright so Sora, since you're framilar to this place where can we get any info around here?" Enigma said.

"Well there's King Triton, he's in charge of this place so if anythings wrong he might know," Sora said.

"Alright then show us," Enigma said. "Right…ummm," Sora took a look around.

"Something wrong?" Enigma said. "Uh, Donald do you remember where it is?" Sora said.

"Of course it's… uhhh," Donald said. "So we're lost?" Kairi said.

"No I know Atlantica is around here somewhere," Sora said.

"_Sigh, _Alright come on let's go look, what's the place look like?" Enigma said.

"NOT SO FAST!" a voice said.

"Huh, who said that?" Sora said as he and everyone readied their weapons.

"You didn't really think you would get away from me would you, I'm here to take you all down once and for all," the voice said.

"Wait, I know that voice," Donald said.

"Ahahaha, say your prayers because I Pete am here," from the end of that sentence Pete slowly sank down towards them. Pete was in the form of a crab, a tiny crap.

"Bet you weren't expecting me to show up, now I'm gonna take you all down" Pete said. Sora and everyone just starred at Pete.

"What's wrong, are you frozen in fear of me?" Pete said. "AHAHAHAHAHA," Sora and everyone started to laugh at Pete's size.

"Sora haha, quick before he uses his crab powers get the boiling pot HAHAHA," Enigma said.

"Shut up, I'll make you all pay for this," Pete said.

"What are you gonna do?" Donald said. "This, _clamp_," Pete clamped his claws.

"Oh uh, wait hold on, _clamp…_ it- it's hard to snap fingers with claws just wait, _clamp clamp clamp_," Pete was hopelessly trying to snap his new claw hands.

"OK wait I can figure this out, _clamp clamp clamp_," Pete said.

"Well this is akward," Enigma said. "Let's just go," Kairi said as they all swam away.

(15 minuets later)

_SNAP_ Suddenly Two large Aquatank and a dozen Screwdriver Heartless appeared. "HAH I knew I could get it to work, now Heartless atta-…. hey where'd they go?" Pete said.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I had a lot of Homework to do, and I could not fail the class, so anyway here's the next Chapter, hope you like it, gotta go now, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	37. Chapter 38

**Kisdota: OK next chapter, sorry for the delays but I have college, and with it being near the end of the semester there's a lot of work to do. So anyway here's the next chapter for you all, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and me owning it DON'T mix, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Riku, Melody, Goofy, and Charmy were walking through the town. So far there had been nothing wrong, no Heartless or Nobodies attacking, no Neo-Organization members, and everything seemed peaceful.

"Well everything looks alright, A-Hyuck," Goofy said. "Perhaps we should tell Enigma we've found nothing that seems dangerous," Melody said.

"Alright, can someone get Charmy off my back?" Riku said. Melody and Goofy took the straps off of Riku and let Charmy down. "Ahh finally, that thing weighed a ton," Riku said taking out the gummi communicator. "Hello Enigma?" Riku said.

"_ZZZZZZ_ YAAAAHH!"

"Huh? ENIGMA WHAT'S WRONG?!" Riku said.

"No nothing everything's _cough _fine," Enigma said on the other line.

"Then why did you scream?" Riku said.

(In the ocean)

"The radio short circuited," Enigma said who now looked slightly charred.

"Are you alright?" Riku said.

"Yeah fine, _cough_ so did you need something?" Enigma asked. "Me and everyone out here haven't found anything out of the ordinary, well except it looks like Charmy can make gum," Riku said.

"Well due, everyone knew that," Enigma said. "W- you knew too?" Riku said.

"We all did, I mean he's a gumball machine what else would he do?" Enigma said. "Bu-?"

"Anyway, keep looking, there must be something out there, we found Pete down here," Enigma said.

"Pete? Are you guys alright?" Riku said. "We're fine we didn't actually fight him or his heartless," Enigma said.

"You didn't?" Riku said. "He tried to snap his fingers which he didn't have as a crab, that's the form he took, so we were able to get away from him without a fight since he couldn't summon any Heartless," Enigma said.

"You avoided a fight because Pete couldn't snap his fingers? Does he even need to snap his fingers to summon Heartless?" Riku said.

"Not really but I don't think he remembers. Anyway be on the lookout for anything suspicious," Enigma said.

"Well we'll keep looking but it's a big town, and nothing seems out of the ordinary," Riku said.

"Just look for something that's strange or one of a kind," Enigma said. "What?" Riku said.

"If you think about it almost every time we find out that there are these Neo's around they are often here for one reason or another to take something," Enigma said.

"Then wouldn't whatever they want most likely be in Atlantica, I mean everything up here seems normal," Riku said. "I know that, we're trying to find the place," Enigma said. "Trying?" Riku said.

"Sora and Donald don't remember where it is," Enigma said. "So you're lost now?" Riku said. "No… yeah but we're looking," Enigma said.

"Alright, I better get going, I'll call back when something happens," Riku said as the phone on the other side turned off.

_BZZZZZZZZ_ "YAAAAAAHH," a slight electrical surge was emitted through the phone.

"I really gotta work on the safeties on my stuff," Enigma said.

(Somewhere by the shore)

"_Sigh _How much longer must I wait?" Azurith said. "ZZZZZZZZ," a clocked figure in the traditional Neo-Organization uniform was apparently napping on the sand of the shore.

"WILL YOU STOP NAPPING!" Azurith yelled.

"ZRK- huh, what is it?" Saha said.

"We have a job to do and you're asleep, when the hell are we going to attack?" Azurith said.

"You really need to chillax, look we're waiting for the price and that walking mermaid. That sea witch **Morgana **said that the mermaids are going to be coming up to the surface when they get here, which is still another hour or two, until then you're just going to have to wait until we get our moment to attack, remember we're here for more than to kill Sora," Saha said.

"I'M here to kill Sora," Azurith said.

"Yeah I know… look I heard you had plenty of chances to kill the guy before yet you didn't," Saha said.

"There were interruptions before, what's the point of fighting an opponent if he's in a weakened state?" Azurith said. "And tell me why are you waiting to kill him while he's at full power?" Saha asked.

"It's to get my own identity," Azurith said.

"You know I've read stories about people like that, they usually do it cause people often see them as the person they want to be, yet I don't recall anyone ever comparing you to Sora. In fact everyone in the Organization thinks that you're stronger," Saha said.

"It's to prove to myself that I'm my own person," Azurith said.

"Yeah see it's reasons like that that makes us not believe that you're even a clone of Sora," Saha said.

(Back under the water)

"I see it," Sora said. From afar under the water Sora saw the underwater city of Atlantica.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Kairi said. "I wonder how everybody's doing," Donald said.

"Come on let's go, we need to hurry," Enigma said. The four began to swim in the direction of Atlantica. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" only to be stopped by the sound of Pete who suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Oh lord," Enigma said. "You ain't gonna get past me this time," Pete said.

"You guys go ahead, I'll handle this," Enigma said. "Are you sure you'll be fine?" Sora said.

"Sora really after the many times we've faced this guy do you really think he's a threat?" Enigma said. "HEY I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!" Pete said.

"Yeah don't worry, you guys go see your friend Trident or Trojan," Enigma said. "Triton," Sora said.

"Yeah that, sorry," Enigma said. "Alright you be careful," Sora said.

"We'll see you later," Kairi said as they all swam over Pete.

"wha- hey, HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!" Pete said as Sora, Kairi, and Donald swam over Pete.

"Now then, what is this Pete, are you actually making a stand in your size. I mean it's admirable that you would even attempt to stop us in your size but really," Enigma said. "Grrrrrr," Pete started to get angry. "Anyways just do your sad attempt at summoning Heartless," Enigma said.

"GRAAAHHH, You're gonna get it now, HEARTLESS AND NOBODIES ROUND UP!" Pete yelled.

A dozen strange Heartless that looked like tadpoles the size of Shadow Heartless appeared, it had a round head with a jagged looking mouth with the Heartless symbol on its forehead and a purplish fin.

Behind the Heartless was a Nobody that looked like a giant white toad the size of a small car. Its mouth was a large zipper similar to a dusk nobody and the Nobody symbol on its belly. It had no eyes but on its back were a dozen small glass domes.

"Why didn't you just call them like that back then?" Enigma asked. "SHUT UP, HEARTLESS AND NOBODIES ATTACK!" Pete yelled.

(In Atlantica)

Sora Kairi and Donald had gotten into the throne room, but King Triton was not here. "Huh, where's Triton?" Donald said. "I don't know, HELLOOO!" Sora called out. "Sora, don't do that you shouldn't yell inside of someones home," Kairi said.

"What is it?" Sora Kairi and Donald heard a voice, a small red figure started swimming towards them.

"The King is busy today so if you need to talk to him it'll have to wait tomorrow." "Nice to meet you Sebastian," Sora said.

"Huh?" the small familiar Crab known as Sebastian was surprised by the unexpected visit. "Sora, Donald, Go- err who are you?" Sebastian said.

"Oh uh hi, I'm Kairi," she said. "Well it's nice to meet you Kairi," Sebastian said shaking Kairi's hand.

"But where's your other friend Goofy?" Sebastian asked. "Goofy's uh… is taking care of something else," Sora said.

"What's going on here? Where's King Triton?" Donald asked.

"Well he and everyone are getting ready for the event today," Sebastian said.

"Today, what's happening?" Sora asked.

"Today we're celebrating Ariel and Erics new daughter, Melody," Sebastian said.

* * *

**Kisdota: In hindsight I guess I should have chose the names differently, Melody my Nobody OC and the Ariel's daughter Melody are two different people just to tell you. Anyway be sure to review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	38. Chapter 39

**Kisdota: OK here I am, couple of things to say, don't know if you care but 1. Wii is going to be bringing another Tales of game out. 2. Phoenix Wright is coming out in a new game but it's now Wright who's the main character it's Edgeworth, talk to me if you want to know more, GREAT TO BE BACK EVERYONE, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: Owning Kingdom Hearts is something that I'm not a do'er of, YAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(In the Underwater Castle)

"A-Ariel has a daughter!?" Sora said. "When did this happen?" Donald said.

"Well a while after you had left Triton had allowed his daughter Ariel to live among the people above the ocean. Afterwards she and Prince Eric had wed each other and now Ariel and Eric are coming to show their Daughter Melody to the people of Ariel's home," Sebastian said.

"When will she be here?" Kairi asked. "She and everyone will be meeting neat the coast of Eric's Castle in an hour," Sebastian said.

"Would it be alright if we met her as well?" Sora asked.

"Of course, after all it's because of you that that sea witch Ursula was stopped when she stole the trident," Sebastian said. "Sora, aren't you forgetting why we came here?" Kairi asked.

"Huh, oh yeah, say Sebastian has there been anything strange going on here?" Sora said.

"Strange, I'm not sure what you mean," Sebastian said. "Lately there have been weird things going on, and our friend Enigma said he thought something was going on here," Sora said.

"No nothing out of the ordinary, and who is your friend Enigma?" Sebastian asked.

(With Enigma)

"OK really Pete out of all the times you've summoned these creatures, how many times were they actually successful at defeating us?" Enigma asked.

"You can't defeat them all the time," Pete said. Perhaps not, but I Sora and his friends can sure last longer at beating them than you can at trying to defeat us," Enigma said.

"Grrr, enough attack," Pete said. The dozen Heartless tadpoles suddenly started swimming towards Enigma. Enigma took out his Chronic thoughts Keyblade, "Batter up."

Enigma held his Keyblade like a baseball bat and swung it when the Heartless got close, there were three of the Heartless left.

"That all?" Enigma said. The Nobody frog started taking in the water like a vacuum, the remaining three Heartless were eaten by the Nobody.

"_Did he just do my job for me?_" Enigma thought. The Nobody then spit out the Heartless who came at Enigma like comets. Enigma was able to easily dodge them, the Heartless had crashed into the rock walls behind him and were destroyed in the process.

"Well that was fun to watch Pete but now your friend here has no more ammo, what are you going to do now?" Enigma said.

"This," Pete said _clack…clack clack clack _"Oh for the love- just do it," Pete said.

The glass domes on the Nobodies back had suddenly been filled with a black liquid. The liquid then formed into the same tadpole Heartless that were destroyed before. The large Nobody then spit out the new dozen Heartless.

"He can make more of those?" Enigma said.

"Yup, you're gonna get it now, this baby can make as many Heartless as he wants," Pete said. "You know now that I think about it this seems a bit unfair," Enigma said. "I know," Pete said.

"Perhaps I should put away my Keyblade to make it even?" Enigma said.

"Yeah, wha- NO IT'S UNFAIR FOR YOU, NOT ME!" Pete said angrily. The new dozen Heartless charged at him fangs bearing.

"_sigh_ why do the weak always come to me to die?" Enigma said.

(On land)

"Found out something," Riku said meeting up with Riku. After a while the group had split up to cover more area, Riku (with Charmy) and Melody had met up but Goofy was still somewhere else in the town.

"What is it?" Melody asked. "One of Sora's friends Ariel is going to be meeting with the people of the sea, meaning that the people on land are going to be seeing the mermaids along the coast of the castle. I'm not sure what they're doing but I bet that the Neo-organization is going to strike there," Riku said.

"Did you tell Enigma?" Melody asked.

"I tried but for some reason he won't answer," Riku said.

(Earlier in the water)

_ZZZZZZ "_AAAAHHH, STUPID SUNUVA-" Enigma yelled in pain. _Chomp_ "OW," One of the Heartless Enigma was fighting managed to bite the end of his eel tail.

"Sucker!" Pete said. "HA HA HA H-," _Bam_ Enigma threw one of the Heartless at Pete.

(Happening now)

"Well we can't do anything till Goofy meets up with us, we'll have to wait for him" Melody said.

"Alright, what do you want to do till then?" Riku asked. "Would it be alright if I asked you something?" Melody asked.

"Hmm, sure," Riku said. "Well I was wondering, do you know what made me defect?" Melody said. "Defect?" Riku asked.

"I used to be against you, it's been bugging me but, do you have any idea what made a Nobody like me join your side?" Melody asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure, when you came up to me the second time you had asked me to join your side," Riku said. "Though, the way you asked was strange."

"Strange?" "You said you wanted me to join your side but, you said it was for Maleficent yet you seemed more interested in just having me on your side," Riku said.

"Do you know why?" Melody asked.

"Umm, well I got a theory," Riku said. "And that is?" Melody said.

"Uh well… um….," Riku blushed a slight bit. "What's wrong?" Melody said.

"Well… would it be possible that maybe, you had feelings for me?" Riku said.

"… I'm a Nobody so no, I don't think I have feelings for you," Melody said giving him a look. "Oh… uh right," Riku said feeling stupid.

"What do you mean by feelings anyway?" Melody asked. "Uh, you know… feelings," Riku said.

"Yes Feelings, what kind of feelings," Melody said. "Uh well… really deep feelings," Riku said.

"… _grr… _happy, sad, mad feelings, any of these, can you be specific?" Melody said annoyed.

"OK let's try a different angle, I thought you had a crush on me," Riku said. "I didn't crush you, in fact I sorta helped you at a few points," Melody said.

"OK, I thought you really liked me," Riku said. "Well I don't know if I liked you a lot back then but I'm pretty sure I didn't hate you, what's your point?" Melody said.

Riku facepalms.

"I thought you loved me," Riku said bluntly.

"_Guh_," _SMACK_ Melody blushed and smacked him in the face.

"Ow… what was that for?" Riku said rubbing his cheek.

"I'm sorry, reflex… and no I don't love you," Melody said.

"I know, I figured that out when you smacked me," Riku said.

* * *

**Kisdota: UWEEEE HEEE HEE, Next Chapter, next time I'll make it longer, Please be sure to Review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	39. Chapter 40

**Kisdota: OK I know a bad chapter, but I was stressed, but no more now I get back doing my work, and I would like to thank my readers for sticking with me through thick and thin, THANK YOU, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: Ode to me not owning Kingdom Hearts**

**The game that is heartwarming to the view**

**As it is fun to gamers old and new**

**Yet the idea's and tales it has told**

**Is not owned by me and might never be sold**

**That poem sucked but you get what I mean, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

_BAM BAM BAM _Enigma was still dealing with the large toad or frog like Nobody. "OK this is getting annoying," Enigma said. The Nobody fired another arsenal of Heartless at him. "Heh heh, what are ya gonna do, you can't stop the unlimited Heartless," Pete said.

"Actually that's not a bad idea," Enigma said. Enigam slashed through the Dozen Heartless being fired at him, the Nobody then started to make a new source of Heartless as Enigma started traveling closer.

"Now," Enigma had grabbed the lips of the Nobody with one hand right as it was about to fire the Heartless. "What are you doin?" Pete said.

Enigma hit the belly of the Nobody with the tip of his Keyblade causing it to make even more Heartless in its dome's, which made the Nobody's body expand, there were now two dozen Heartless inside it. Enigma followed the same process again, now there were three dozen, then four dozen, then five dozen, after a while there dozens of Heartless were being pressed against the glass in the Nobody.

"We have Liftoff," Enigma aimed the mouth of the Nobody at the ground and let go.

_FWOOOOSH _The Large pressure of Heartless were then released in what looked like a stream of black liquid and Heartless tadpoles. The Nobody was fired all the way past the surface of the water, after a few more feet of flying the Nobody explodes in a black and white ash like explosion. Enigma took note of the leftover Heartless who were dead and floating belly up. "That's strange, usually Heartless-," not too long after talking the trail of Heartless had evaporated into hearts that floated away. "There we go," Enigma said as he turned his head towards Pete.

"Uhhh, OK I'm sure we can talk about this," Pete said.

_BAM_

Enigma jammed the tip of his Keyblade into the ground, dangerously close to Pete which freaked him out. "Alright since you wanna talk how bout you give me info on what Maleficent is up to," Enigma said. "Oh yeah, what if I don't want to?" Pete said.

"I take you to the nearest kitchen I can find, I got a recipe on Crab cakes I've been dying to try," Enigma said. "What kind of threat is that?" Pete said.

Enigma stared at him for a second. "Oh right," Pete said remembering he was a crab.

"What is it that Maleficent wants with all the stuff she's been stealing?" Enigma said. "I-I don't know," Pete said.

"Are you lying?" Enigma asked.

"Would you trust me with info like that?" Pete said.

"True," Enigma said.

"Then what is it you're doing here?" Enigma said.

"I- err- well I'm not really supposed to be here," Pete said. "What do you mean?" Enigma asked. "err I got wind of what these other two Nobodies were sent here to do, I thought I would get a little respect if I did it before them" Pete said.

"So you're going against orders?" Enigma asked. "No. . . . . . Yeah," Pete said dropping his head in shame.

"OK you said there were two Neo's here, what are they doing here?" Enigma said. "They're here to take out Sora," Pete said.

"WHAT!" Enigma picked up Pete and nearly squeezed him to death. "You better not be lying Pete, cause if you are," Enigma threatened.

"_gasp_ No lie, I heard Maleficent told the two, she said she wanted Sora dead," Pete said. "Who, who did she tell to come here?" Enigma said. "_cough_ that clone Azurith, and another one named Saha," Pete said. "Grr, well thanks for the info," Enigma said tossing Pete to the side.

"I'll be back," Pete said as he scuttled away.

"Gotta find Sora, quick."

(In another area of the Ocean)

We find Sora and crew swimming towards the area where King Triton and the other mermaids are. "So Sora, are you sure your friend will be fine on his own?" Sebastian the crab asked. "Don't worry, he knows how to take care of himself," Sora said.

"I'm more worried about what he'll do to Pete," Kairi said. As the group was swimming Donald suddenly felt it harder to swim.

"Hmm?" Donald said. "Something wrong?" Sora asked. "I can't seem to… WACK!"

"What what's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"WHIRLPOOL!" Donald yelled pointing behind him.

They all looked to see a giant swirling vortex behind them all. "SWIM, SWIM FOR YOUR LIVES!" Sebastian yelled. The group tried desperately to get away from the swirling vortex of doom but they were not fast enough and were all sucked in the vortex.

(Above the water)

"They make this two easy," **Saha **said. Saha was standing on the water near the whirlpool with Azurith next to him in a small boat.

The swirling continued for a few minutes till Saha made it stop the group was knocked unconscious. "Well would you like to do the honors and take them out?" Saha asked. "No," Azurith said. "Really, fine I guess we finish early," Saha said. Saha was about to move towards Sora but was stopped by Azuriths Keyblade. "You're not going to destroy him either," Azurith said. "You're kidding right?" Saha said.

"He lying right there in fro- well below us, it would literally be as easy as shooting fish in a barrel, and you just want to let him go?" Saha said. "I'm not killing him while-," Azurith said.

"OK OK I get it, it's too easy, fine what would you suggest, Maleficent's going to be angry with us if we let him live," Saha said. "I know what will make him come to me," Azurith said. "What?" Saha asked. "If we take the girl Kairi, we can get him to do anything," Azurith said.

"Take the one thing he loves the most and threaten him with it, I suppose we can do that, but you better take Sora down this time. If you let him go again I doubt Maleficent will allow you to ever go after him again," Saha said. "Don't worry, I'll make sure I take him down this time," Azurith said. "Fine," Saha put his hand forward and strated manipulating the water. A large bubble of water came out of the water with Kairi still out cold in it.

"Alright let's go, we'll tell Sora we got his girlfriend later," Saha said as the two left.

(Later near the coast)

Riku, Charmy, Melody, and Goofy were waiting near the coast of the castle. "So how much longer do we have to wait?" Melody asked. "It shouldn't be too much longer," Riku said. "Wonder how Ariel is doin, we haven't seen her in a long time, A-hyuck," Goofy said.

"From what I heard she got married to prince Eric," Riku said.

"Really, A-hyuck I knew they would end up together," Goofy said. "Hmm, hey look I think I see a big ship coming," Melody said.

"That must be the ship," Riku said. "Should we go say hi?" Goofy said.

"Nah, let's wait a bit before we go, besides it looks like we'd be interrupting," Riku said. From the water near the ship many mermaids came up to the water near the ship.

"Looks like a party, wonder what they're celebrating A-hyuck," Goofy said.

_Beep beep beep beep_ "Hmm," Riku felt the gummi communicator ringing. "Hello?" Riku said. "Riku we got trouble," Enigma said. "Enigma, what is it?" Riku asked. "They're not after anything here, they're after Sora," Enigma said.

"What?!" Riku said. "Apparently, I don't know why, Maleficent wants Sora gone for some reason," Enigma said. "Well where is Sora?" Riku asked. "He's uh- I don't know," Enigma said. "What do you mean you don't know?" Riku said. "I kinda lost him, he went to Atlantica but I can't find him anywhere," Enigma said. "Alright fine, get looking for him I'll see what I can find. Just try to find him," Riku said.

"Alright, _BZZZZZZZ_ SON OF A-," Riku turned off the phone. "We got trouble," Riku and Melody said. "So you heard?" Riku asked.

"Wha- no I meant that trouble," Melody said pointing out to the ship. The was some strange octopus lady and oversized shark out there, and from the sound of things she was wasn't friendly. "What the heck?" Riku said. "GWASH is that Ursula?" Goofy said.

"I thought you guys defeated her," Riku said. "We did, do ya think Maleficent brought her back?" Goofy said. "Great, now we have this to deal with," Riku said.

(Back with Sora)

"Ugh," Sora awoke to a bad headache. "Kairi?" Sora tried looking for Kairi but saw that she wasn't anywhere. "KAIRI?" Sora was getting worried. "Wack." "Oy me acking head," Donald and Sebastian woke up. "Donald, Sebastian, have you guys seen Kairi?" Sora said worriedly. "Huh, Kairi's missing?" Donald said.

"SORA!" Enigma was swimming quickly towards Sora. "OH thank god I found you, listen we… where's Kairi?" Enigma asked.

"I don't know, we were sucked into some whirlpool and when we woke up Kairi was missing," Sora said. "CRUUUUD!" Enigma yelled. "What, what is it?" Sora said. "These guys, there are two Neo's here, but they're not here for anything, they want you dead," Enigma said. "They- are you saying-?" Sora said.

"Given the circumstances, it looks like they've taken Kairi," Enigma said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Phew, almost missed the deadline, sorry if the updates are slow but as I've said I have three stories to work on. Oh and this probably won't do anything to make you want to review but I'm still going to ask you to review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	40. Chapter 41

**Kisdota: UWEEE HEE HEE, Hello everybody, did anybody see the game previews of E3? DEAR GOD I THOUGHT I WOULD GO INSANE FROM ALL THE GAMES I SAW COMING OUT… WELL SLIGHTLY MORE INSANE THAT USUAL!!! SUPER MARIO GALAXY TWO, IT'S GOT F#%ING YOSHI IN IT, ASSASINS CREED 2 WHICH TAKES PLACE IN ITALY HA HA, AND I SAW A FEW EXTRA SCENES IN KINGDOM HEARTS BIRTH BY SLEEP XION IS TOTALLY HIDING SOMETHING, FINAL FANTASY THIRTEEN, GOD OF WAR THREE, RATCHET AND CLANK A CRACK IN TIME, NEW SUPER MARIO BROS FOR THE WII, LEGEND OF ZELDA SPIRIT TRACKS, WII FIT PLUS, OH GOD IF I COULD SURVIVE A BULLET TO THE HEAD I WOULD SHOOT MYSELF RIGHT NOW TO SEE IF I'M DREAMING, BUT THAT'S NOT ALL I SAW SOME FIRST LOOK GAMES I AM TOTALLY GETTING, GOLDEN SUN FOR THE DS, FINAL FANTASY ****FOURTEEN****, THE LAST GUARDIAN, METROID OTHER M, GOD DAMN THE GOVERNMENT FOR MAKING IT F#*ING IMPOSSIBLE TO GET A GOOD JOB, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T CARE TO EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW GAMES ARE MORE IMPORTANT**

* * *

"THEY TOOK KAIRI!? No we- WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING, WE GOTTA FIND HER!" Sora said. "CALM DOWN, look they took her either to bait you or just to kill you, we need to think about this," Enigma said. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME, THEY COULD BE HURTING HER RIGHT NOW-," _BAM_ Enigma hit Sora in the face.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A SECOND, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF LIKE THIS!" Enigma said. "YOU WANT ME TO JUST LEAVE HER!?" Sora said angry.

"NO, no look we need to think this through, if you just go and get her like you are you'll just get killed and give them what they want, listen we need a plan, they're not going to kill Kairi, they need her to get to you," Enigma said. "He's right Sora," Donald said.

"But- _sigh _alright, what are we going to do?" Sora asked. "OK tell me how is it she went missing, you said it was some kind of whirlpool?" Enigma said. "Yeah, this whirpool just seemed to appear out of nowhere sucked us up, we must have fallen unconscious," Sora said.

"That's strange, I didn't think that whirlpools could happen around here," Enigma said. "They aren't," Sebastian said. "… who's the crab?" Enigma asked.

"Oh right, uh Sebastian this is our friend Enigma, Enigma this is Sebastian," Sora said. "Well nice to meet you," Enigma said shaking Sebastian's claw. "Likewise," Sebastian said. "Alright back to what I was saying, earlier from the info I got from Pete he said that there were two others here, one of them Azurith," Enigma said. "Azurith's here?" Sora asked. "As well as someone else, most likely another Neo member who caused that Whirlpool," Enigma said.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Sora questioned. "Did you get a call?" Enigma asked. "A call?" Sora questioned.

"That's how these things work, they take the thing you love the most then they tell you where they want to meet, then depending on how things play out you get what you want back," Engima said. "D-Depending?" Sora questioned sounding worried. "WE WILL, WE will get Kairi back, but until we get some kind of lead we don't know where they are," Enigma said not wanting Sora to worry.

"Well any idea on how long that would take?" Sora asked. "Sorry but no," Enigma said. "Then I'm just supposed to wait here?" Sora said. "Well what else are we supposed to do, do you have any way to figure out where she is? Cause I sure ain't gonna try to find out without a lead," Enigma said. "Why not?" Sora said.

"In case you forgot, we haven't had a good track record at finding things, remember Atlantica?" Enigma asked. "This isn't about some stupid location, this is Kairi," Sora said. "I KNOW, look we have to play this smart, we're not gonna lose any lives OK?" Enigma said. Sora said nothing, he didn't like it but Enigma was right, going around aimlessly would be pointless. These people weren't idiots, the chances of them finding them out of dumb luck was small.

"Uh guys?" Donald said. "What is it?" Sora asked.

Donald pointed to a section of the water which was shaped funny. A section of the water looked like there was a bubble but it was in the shape of a strange hand. "Well theirs our call," Enigma said. The hand made a moving finger motion telling the group to follow it, the hand disappeared and a long trail of bubbles appeared longer than they could be followed. "Kairi!" Sora said as he stated to swim the trail, only to be stopped by Enigma. "Whoa whoa, hold on Sora," Enigma said grabbing Sora's hand. "But Kairi-," "What did we talk about a few seconds ago?" Enigma said.

"But... alright fine, what did you have in mind?" Sora said. "Well from what I see whoever this guy is he has control of water, and from the direction of this trail it's leading it's somewhere near the shore. Say uh Sebastian, is there anything in this direction?" Enigma asked. "Well from where we are there is a large amount of those broken wooden ships from where we are?" Sebastian said.

"A ship graveyard huh? I think I got an idea," Enigma said.

(In an area of water)

Saha was sitting on a part of a sunken ship with his hand in the water, manipulating it. "Sorry Azurith, but after all that's happened I don't trust you to kill Sora," Saha said to himself. He held a piece of paper in his hand and crushed it before dropping it in the water near him.

(In a completely different area near the rocky shore)

"Ugh, hmm," Kairi had opened her eyes to see the blue sky above her. "So you're awake," Kairi turned her head to see Sora. "Sora, you're al-," She stopped, after a better look it was clear that it wasn't Sora. "Azurith?" Kairi said. "Yeah, it's me," Azurith said. Kairi looked around to see she was in a large tide pool in a stone ground. About thirty yards away from her was the sandy beach, she defenitaly couldn't jump back to the water. Near her was Azurith, sitting in the sand nearby.

"What's going on?" Kairi said. "You've been kidnapped," Azurith said. "Yeah I see that, I mean why have you kidnapped me?" Kairi asked. "What reason do you think, to lure Sora here," Kairi said. "You expect him to come and fight you?" Kairi asked. "He will if he wants you alive," Azurith said. "Grr, you can't keep me here," Kairi said. "What are you gonna do fish, walk away? You're welcome to try," Azurith said.

Kairi took this as a challenge, she jumped out of the pool and started using her hands to crawl, Azurith just stood there. Kairi only made it a few inches before it started getting difficult, mermaids and dry land didn't mix well, she started to feel weak and limp. She got about six yards down before Azurith picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and put her back in the pool. Kairi gasp after feeling the cool relief of water.

"You wanna try that again?" Azurith asked. "_cough cough _You can't keep me here forever I'll figure something out," Kairi said. "Even if I did nothing you'd faint from the heat before getting close to the ocean," Azurith said. "Just stay quiet till Sora gets here, make any moves and I won't hesitate to kill you," Azurith said. Kairi grumbled she needed to find a way out of this.

(With Riku)

Riku, Melody, Goofy, and Charmy went off to a nearby dock to borrow a boat to get to the larger boat with the sea witch. "We gotta hurry," Riku said. They were able to find a small boat but as they got in Charmy stopped.

"Charmy?" Riku said. "Come on, we gotta hurry, here Charmy, '_whistle' _here boy come on," Riku said trying to get Charmy to come into the boat. Charmy didn't listen, instead he started hoping away.

"Charmy where you going?!" Riku said. "Forget him for now he can take care of himself, we need to move," Melody said. "Alright, Goofy get an oar, let's start paddling," Riku said. "Gotcha," Goofy said.

(In the Ship graveyard)

Saha was laying on a floating area of broken ships. "_Yawn_ they should be here soon," Saha said. He turned his head towards a large mast that was sticking out of the ground. Saha then looked at the water, and went out to stick his hand in it.

"He's here," Saha said. A shadow could be seen from the surface of the water. "Heh, this is almost to easy," Saha waved a hand when he saw the shadow from the surface getting close enough.

A whirlpool formed in the surface of the water trapping the person under the water. From above where the large mast was, Saha had stuck a large rusty anchor was hanging by a chain. Saha manipulated a bit of the water near him into a blade and shot it at the chain, causing the anchor to fall right on top of the person in the water.

_SPLASH_ "Hmm, and with that the Key warrior is dead," Saha said. "Well what should I do now? Azurith still thinks he's coming after him I doubt he'll leave, I guess I have some time to take a nap…" _**CLANG**_

Saha quickly jumped to the side before Sora was able to get him from behind. "Almost got you," Sora said back in his human form. "You're still alive? Then what did I just get?" Saha asked.

He looked to the water to see something floating out of the water, it was a broken dummy made out of driftwood and seaweed. "Enigma figured you would set a trap for us if we followed the trail," Sora said. "Heh clever, but don't think that you're strong enough to stop me," Saha said.

From his hand he brought out a strange looking sword hilt that had two yellow tassels on it. From the top of the hilt it looked like water started seeping out of it, the water reached out and formed a sword blade that looked like a dao blade.

"I was hoping I could Chillax after you were dead, but it looks like I won't," Saha said.

* * *

**Kisdota: I Would like you all to take a moment of silence for Mickey's third voice actor who provided his voice in Kingdom Hearts has passed away, Mr. Wayne Allwine . Thank you sir, we will all miss you, future Kingdom Hearts games won't be the same without you. Laugh of Respect, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	41. Chapter 42

**Kisdota: Next Chapter, and I promise to use action in this, and I hope you will all review because it makes me feel happy, SQWEEEEEEE, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**TO REVIEWER JIM: THIS GOES FOR EVERYONE AS WELL, I WILL NEVER STOP THIS STORY. JUST KEEP GIVING ME REVIEWS AND I SWEAR I'LL KEEP THIS GOING THIS STORY WON'T BE FINISHED FOR A LONG TIME, THIS IS MY PROMISE TO YOU ALL, ON MY HONOR AS A FREAK, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: OK really does anyone care? Does anyone care that I even say this, I mean does Square Enix go around on this site to see if there are people around who don't say they don't own Kingdom Hearts so they can sue, or whatever it is they want to do? And another thing, why do we need to make it clear we don't own this game, I think it's safe to say nobody here owns Kingdom Hearts. So unless there is someone on this site who really does own Kingdom Hearts who's making fics here for whatever reason this seems pointless……………………………………… I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Saha and Sora were facing each other on the floating wooden floor, Sora looking mad at Saha. "Where's Kairi?" Sora said. "You mean your girlfriend, don't really know," Saha said. "You were the one who caused that whirlpool, I know you were the one who took her," Sora said. "Really man, why do you even care, you seriously need to chillax," Saha said. "She's someone special to me, something a Nobody like you can't understand," Sora said.

"Ouch, that really hurt me right here man," Saha said patting hie chest with his fist. "… ha ha, just kidding it doesn't hurt," Saha said laughing.

While he was laughing Sora brought down a Thunderga spell on him, but he sidestepped out of the way with quick reflexes. "OK that really would have hurt me," Saha said. "I'm getting sick of this, WHERE'S KAIRI," Sora said. "Alright man will you just Chillax, she's not dead, at least I don't think she is. Or maybe she is, I really don't give a care" Saha said.

"OK that's it," Sora charged straight towards Saha, Keyblade in hand. Sora was about to bring down his Keyblade but Saha blocked it with his blade. "You know I thought there were more of you," Saha said. As Saha was speaking a blast of Firega was aimed at him and fired, he jumped back out of the way before he was hit. "There are," Enigma said. Him and Donald were back in their regular forms. "Where's Sebastian?" Sora said.

"I told the crab to go back to King Triten," Enigma said. "Triton," Donald said. "Triton," Enigma corrected.

"Oh dear, I'm surrounded outnumbered three to one, whatever shall I do?" Saha said sarcastically. "You could surrender and give Kairi back," Enigma said. "I'm being sarcastic," Saha said. "I don't follow," Enigma said. "Alright I'm getting sick of this," Saha pointed his blade into the air. The water that was surrounding them started to manipulate and gather in the air. "Well that explains a few things," Sora said. The water formed a large ring around Saha above him. The water ring above Saha started firing spears of water towards our heros as they jumped out of the way of the attack.

Saha charged towards Sora and swung his blade towards him. Sora was having a hard time dodging the attacks from Saha's blade and the spears of water that were coming down. Donald fired a few shots of Firega from behind Enigma as he deflected the shot himself with his Keyblade. Saha raised his hand and gathered a bit of the raining water into a shield and stopped the shots of fire from hitting him. Sora took the brief moment to swing his blade at Saha, but he dodged the swing and swung back at Sora. Sora was barely able to get out of the way before the blade had struck him on his left arm. Sora grabbed on to his arm in pain.

"_Guess I'll need help," Sora_ had taken out the charm that was given to him by Neku.

"Beat!" Sora yelled. "Sora!" a portal had opened in front of Sora and from it what looked like a city could be seen. From it a boy on a skateboard wearing a large black beanie with a skull in front was also seen. He skated out of the portal and crashed into Sora, who tumbled onto the ground. The boy known as Beat picked up Sora and gave him a noogie before Sora pushed him away. "Ready for a Beat down?" he said as he and Sora faced their opponent.

"Ah a summon, quite interesting, let's see if your new friend can do anything," Saha said. From behind him Enigma and Donald charged forward while Sora and Beat moved forward as well. Saha rose a bit of the water through the floor behind him to form a wave which he used to push away both Enigma and Donald.

Beat had jumped high in the air on his skateboard and had pushed forward to hit Saha, but Saha had jumped in the air and used his blade on the bottom of Beats skateboard. In a quick motion he jumped up and pushed his blade forward with his feet knocking back Beat.

Sora lunged forward with his blade at the moment Saha was still in the air from his previous attack. Right before Sora hit him Saha raised a pillar of water to keep Sora away.

"Pick it up Spikey," Beat yelled before he suddenly disappeared.

"I'm on it," Sora said as he did the same.

Saha could see what was happening. He held his blade sideways and placed his free hand on it. Water around him started rising around him. Sora and Beat moved around him at high speeds Sora striking with his Blade and Beat with his skateboard.

Unfortunately, Saha was quick, the water around him splitting into many floating droplets floating in the air. The water quickly gathered around the areas Sora and Beat struck defending him from damage. Sora and Beat stopped the attack, not able to land a single hit.

"I'm out yo," Beat said as he disappeared going back to his home. Sora felt tired after that barrage of attacks.

"Hmm, nothing, I expected more from the legendary Keyblade master. I wasn't expecting you to actually hurt me, but I thought you'd at least get me to sweat a bit," Saha said. "_pant_ Shut up," Sora said tiredly. "Why Maleficent wants you dead I don't know why, a simple scar is more of a threat to my life than you are," Saha said.

"I'd stop the insults if I were you," Enigma said as he and Donald readied their weapons again. "And why should I? You don't want me to hurt his feelings?" Saha said.

"It's more along the line of; as soon as our enemies insulted us they died from some power that… on second though insult him, Sora's still having a bit of trouble getting his realization," Enigma said. "You're not helping Enigma," Donald said.

(With Riku and the others)

Riku Melody and Goofy were able to sneak quietly towards the ship. When they got there they saw all the mermaids and people were being terrorized by a large shark and some sea witch that was holding something.

"What's that she's holding?" Melody said. "It looks… is that a baby?" Riku said. "Gawsh what's she doing with a baby?" Goofy said. "Whatever it is it sure isn't something good," Riku said. As they were speaking the witch grabbed the baby with one of her long octopus arms and dangled it over the shark.

"What the-?" Riku said. "She wouldn't?" Melody said. The witch began talking. "The choice is yours King Triton, surrender your trident to me or your granddaughter is shark food," she said.

"Granddaughter? Wait does that mean that she's Ariel's baby?" Goofy said. "Does Ariel have red hair like Kairi?" Riku asked. "Yeah," Goofy said. "Cause I see someone like that on the side of the ship," Riku said. Goofy and Melody took a look at where Riku was pointing at in the crowd of people and saw Ariel along with a man in black hair holding her close. "Hey it is Ariel, and prince Eric," Goofy said.

"I cannot risk the life of my granddaughter," Triton said as he presented her his golden trident to the sea witch. The witch greedily took the powerful weapon. "Now give me my granddaughter back," Triton said. The witch just smirked as her tentacle seemed to slowly unravel.

"NO!" Triton said. "MELODY!" Ariel yelled. The baby slowly fell towards the mouth of the Shark laughing from the enjoyment of falling, but as soon as she was close she disappeared in a quick dark mist. "Wh- what happened?" the sea witch said.

"_phew _almost forgot I could do that," Ariel and Eric turned their heads to see Riku holding Melody still laughing, by his side were Goofy and Melody.

"Goofy," Ariel said. "Hiya Ariel," Goofy said waving his hand. "Who are you?" Eric said. "My names Riku, I'm a friend of Sora's," Riku said. "And I'm Melody," she said.

"Sora, he's here?" Ariel said. "Yeah," Riku said. "You," Riku saw the Sea witch rising from the water. "So you know the boy named Sora?" the sea witch said. "Yeah, so who are you? Sora told me before he defeated a sea witch named Ursula, but I doubt you're her," Riku said.

"You're correct, I am Morgana, Ursula's sister," she said. "Gawsh, Ursula had a sister?" Goofy said. "Let me guess, you want to know where Sora is so that you can kill him?" Melody said. "Oh no I don't have any quarrel to hurt him, in fact I might reward him," Morgana said.

"Reward him?" Riku said. "I never did like my sister, she was always the favorite of my mother. I'm actually glad she's now gone," Morgana said. "Gawsh, that doesn't seem like something to be happy about," Goofy said. "Yeah, I've met a lot of villans before but you lady are by far the worst I've met so far," Riku said.

"I try," Morgana said. Riku handed the child to Ariel. "You and everyone take cover under the ship, I'll take care of this witch," Riku said as he took out his Keyblade. Ariel nodded as she Eric and everyone onboard the ship went inside of it, the mermaids from below all went underwater, except for King triton.

"Don't worry, we can handle things here. We're a lot stronger than we look," Riku said. "No, she has my trident and I must do all I can to get it back," king Triton said. "None of you are a match for me, feel my wrath," Morgana said aiming the trident at Riku. She fired a massive blast of energy at Riku who was knocked back into the ocean.

"Undertow, get him," Morgana said. From below a large Shadow was seen. The large shadow came up to reveal that it was the same shark that nearly ate Ariel's child. The large shark ate Riku in a single bite. "RIKU!" Melody yelled. "Heh, taste like chicken," the large shark known as Undertow said sinisterly. "Heh, that's all he could do, my sister was truly pathetic if someone like him was able to kill her," Morgana said.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Melody said in anger as she readied her violin, and Goofy his Shield. As Undertow was swimming he started to feel queasy. "Oh boy, _urp_," from between Undertows teeth a dark black mist was seen seeping out of him.

"What's going on?" Morgana said. Undertow cheeks started to puff up and he felt something grabbing his large teeth.

"Let… me… OUT!" Riku was seen in his **Dark Embrace **realization form crouched between the Sharks teeth trying to open the large creatures mouth with his hands and feet. "Riku," Melody said out of relief. Riku was facing the inside of the creature, Riku opened his mouth as a dark fire stated to gather from his mouth.

"Eat this," Riku started breathing a large amount of Dark Fire into the shark. "GAAAHHH," the shark immediately spit Riku away as he started flailing around in pain. Riku was able to land on the side of the ship as he grabbed on and stayed on the side of the ship.

"Still think I'm weak?" Riku said. Morgana scowled at him. "Don't think that you'll get away with this, I was warned of your coming," Morgana said taking out a vial of black looking liquid. "I didn't think I'd have to use this. UNDERTOW!" Morgana yelled throwing the vial towards the large creature. Undertow ate the vial and went underwater.

"What was that you gave him?" Riku said. "A gift, from some Neo organization group," Morgana said.

"Neo Organization!?" Riku said. The water where Undertow went in started to turn jet black. Undertow was completely different than before. He was now half the size of the ship and he was jet black. Rows of jagged harpoon like teeth could be seen and his eyes were now blood red.

"It's chow time," he said in a demonic sounding voice.

* * *

**Kisdota: Cliffhanger, I have decided to increase my word count to at least two thousand words not including autor comments. It might take a little longer than normal, about as much time as it took me to get this next chapter up but I need to put more work in what I do, I'm sick of being the normal everyday writer who gets like three of four reviews a chapter if he's lucky. ON THAT NOTE PLEASE REVIEW, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	42. Chapter 43

**Kisdota: UWEEE HEE HEE, A new record, five reviews on one chapter… which is still pretty sad compared to all the great Kingdom Hearts fics, but it's still a great accomplishment to me, Thank you all of you, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**NOTICE: I've taken a summer course to try to finish college early so if I don't update in a while it's because of classes. Just a heads up, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: 'insert snappy and funny thing to say for me not owning Kingdom Hearts here'**

* * *

Riku was focused on the shark, how was it that the Neo-Organization could make something like a shark into something so grotesque. The Neo-Organization was definitely not just some combat group, Riku could feel the power emanating from the Shark. "_This'll be tough_," Riku thought.

"Melody, you and Goofy take care of that witch; I'll take this shard down!" Riku called out. "OK," Melody said. "Gotcha," Goofy said.

"Undertow, take the ship down," Morgana said. "With Pleasure," Undertow said in a demonic voice. As Undertow was swimming towards the large ship he felt something hold him back. "You will not harm my family," King Triton said holding onto Undertow's tail. Undertow had flicked Triton to the side with great ease. "Looks like I get an appetizer," Undertow said swimming towards the King. As Undertow was about to bite down King Triton had disappeared in a dark mist.

"Where'd he go?" Undertow said. A few feet away Riku appeared with Triton. "That was close," Riku said. "Thank you for that," Triton said.

"Listen you really need to go with everyone else, let me and my friends take care of this we can handle it," Riku said. "She is threatening my family in that ship, I cannot just sit by-," Triton was saying. "You won't be able to do anything, I can't protect both the ship and you, please just let me and my friends take it from here," Riku said.

As the two were talking Undertow started to make his way towards the ship. "Very well then, I'll leave it to you," Triton said. "Alright, I won't let you down," Riku said disappearing. "I pray for your success Key warrior," Triton said going under the water.

As Undertow was getting close the ship he was about to take a bite of the ship, but as he opened his mouth Riku appeared in front of him and punched him hard in the nose. Though Riku was still the same size his **Dark Embrace **form gave him massive strength. Undertow was knocked back and skid across the water a couple of meters. "_grrrr _Don't get in my way boy," Undertow said. Riku held on to the side of the ship as he watched Undertow.

"Hmm, I wonder," Riku focused a bit of darkness onto the bottom of his feet and opened two dark realm portals. Riku then dropped down to the water and started standing on it. "Heh, I knew that would work," Riku said. The portals at Riku's feet led to solid ground which allowed him to stand where he was.

"Alright sharky, let's see what you got," Riku said. "Don't call me sharkey," Undertow said charging forward.

(With Sora)

"_pant pant pant_," both Sora and Donald were feeling exhausted from fighting Saha, but Enigma still looked fin. Though Saha wasn't defeated he too looked tired. "Well you sure are lasting a bit longer than I expected, I honestly thought I'd kill you by now, bravo," Saha said.

"I won't give up, _pant_, long as you still have Kairi I won't ever give up," Sora said. "Yeah," Donald said with vigor.

"Heh, you know with all you're doing, even if you were to get your so called power you still won't beat Maleficent," Saha said. "What do you mean?" Sora said. "I guess I can tell you since you pose no threat, I've been told of the power you have, your girlfriend Kairi went up against Bobby, but she still had a bit of trouble defeating him," Saha said.

"You mean that southern guy, are you guys still upset she beat him?" Sora said. "Heh, not at all, it was actually a bit reassuring of Maleficent," Saha said. "What are you talking about?" Donald asked.

"All of the Neo members you've defeated up to nowincluding me, **are all the weakest members of the organization**," Saha said. "T- what?" Sora asked. Sora and Donald were both surprised at what Saha had said. "The ones you've met are all some of the weaker ones of our group, and if your girlfriend had trouble beating Bobby then you and every one of your friends will fall to us," Saha said.

"What? How many of you are there?" Sora asked. "Well there's a lot of Nobodies at my level around maybe a hundred," Saha said. "_Wack, _a hundred?" Donald asked.

"Our Neo-Organization is run by Maleficent, below her are three different ranks of Nobodies, at the very bottom of our ranks is about a hundred Nobodies at my level, which is fine by me it gives me time to chillax. Your traitor friend Melody's also at that level. Then there are about maybe around three dozen Nobodies who are stronger than us, and they don't just specialize in combat, they are some of the smartest people we know, they're the ones who were able to give us this power," Saha said taking out a familiar crystal heart.

"That?" Sora asked. "Baroque is a part of that group, but even he and the entire group of them aren't as strong for even one of our strongest Nobodies," Saha said.

"Your strongest?" Sora asked. "They are a far greater treat to you and your friends than me or any of the Nobodies have ever faced," Saha said. "Who are they?" Sora asked. "There are about eleven… no wait it's now ten Nobodies," Saha said.

"Ten are the strongest in your group?" Sora asked. "Right, there power is something to greatly fear," Saha said. "So now I ask you this, if your girlfriend could barely defeat Bobby even with her power, what chance do you believe you have to stop our Neo-Organization?" Saha asked. Sora stood dumbfounded, Saha had a point, if they were this tough then defeating him and the entire Organization would be difficult.

"You Nobodies are all the same," Enigma said stepping forward. "Hmm, ah Enigma, Maleficent is still curious where you've come from," Saha said. "You guys actually listen to that witch, why are you guys obeying her?" Enigma said. "You know exactly why, we've lived lives that made us want to die. You could never know our pain," Saha said. "Heh, you weren't in pain, you were just weak," Enigma said. Saha gave him an angry look

"Do you really think you could ever understand us, the pain and hopelessness we've faced?" Saha said. "More than you know," Enigma said to himself. "Hmph, well I'm getting tired of this," Saha said holding the crystal heart forward.

"Wait, you're not-," Sora said. "I'm done playing games, let's see how you feel when everything becomes hopeless for you," Saha said smashing the crystal in his hand. The water below him started to raise around him forming what looked like a dome, the water fell to the ground and he was gone.

"Wack, where'd he go?" Donald said. "Keep your eyes open, he could be anywhere," Enigma said. Everyone readied their weapons looking for any sign of Saha.

_SPLASH _from the water someone had jumped high into the air and landed onto the floating floorboard, his form had changed. He now had slits on his cheeks which looked like gills, and his right arm which held his sword was now different, it had grown fish scales and what looked like scaly spikes which tore through his sleeve. "I'll destroy you all," Saha said in a strange fish like voice.

(With Kairi)

"AAAAAGHH, What in the world is taking so long!?" Azurith said.

Azurith had been waiting for Sora but for some reason he still hadn't shown up, Kairi had attempted a few escape plans which had failed. "Does he not know that I have you with me?" Azurith said.

"I could go ask him if you let me go," Kairi said. "SHUT UP!" Azurith said making Kairi cringe.

When she did Azurith got a somewhat sorry look on his face.

"… sorry, I'm just not a patient guy," Azurith said. "I can tell," Kairi said. "_sigh _does it always take this long for him to get somewhere?" Azurith said. "Well… not all the time, he's been late before but never this long," Kairi said.

"Well he's testing my patients, I thought he'd be here as soon as Saha got that note to him," Azurith said sitting near Kairi's pool.

"Say, could I ask you a question?" Kairi asked. "No I won't let you go," Azurith said.

"No not that, it's about that time at the island when we first met," Kairi said. "What about it?" Azurith asked.

"You could have easily taken me and Sora out yet you sort of froze there and just left," Kairi said. "Oh that time, I'm still trying to figure it out myself," Azurith said. "You don't know?" Kairi said. "As soon as I saw you I just froze there on the spot, believe me I wanted to hurt you but I couldn't move," Azurith said.

"You just froze?" Kairi said. "Hm hm hm, ha ha ha" Kairi started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Azurith asked.

"You know you say you're a bad guy, but after talking to you you really don't seem like it," Kairi said. "What do you mean?" Azurith said.

"I've been kidnapped a few times before, but this might be the most relaxing kidnapping that's ever happened to me," Kairi said. "Hmph good for you," Azurith said scowling. "Tell me, why is it that you work for Maleficent?" Kairi said.

"What do you care?" Azurith asked. "You say you're a bad guy but I don't think so, in fact deep down you might be a nice guy," Kairi said. "I'm not a nice guy, in case you haven't remembered I've been trying to kill your husband," Azurith said.

"Yeah y- wait, husband?" Kairi asked. "Fiancée whatever," Azurith said. "Wh- how do you know we're engaged?" Kairi asked. "Oh right, well Sora let that info slip when we were talking back in the Underworld," Azurith said. Kairi blushed a bit and sank into the water "Did you tell anyone?" Kairi asked. "No, I haven't, and why are you embarrassed about it anyway?" Azurith asked.

"I- I'm not embaressed," Kairi said still blushing a bit. "Heh, you know you might look like a grown woman but you're still a kid," Azurith said.

"Shut up," Kairi said.

(Back with Sora)

Saha had gotten back into the water and stayed down. The Saha raised a large amount of water high above them all. "Get ready guys, he's going to attack," Enigma said. The water started to fall like rain, at first it felt like a light sprinkle but it soon felt like falling bullets.

"Gah, Sora!" Enigma said. "On it," Sora said casting Reflega defending them from the heavy rain. "Big mistake," Saha said. Saha still under the water created a large pillar of water which came up and fired Sora, Donald, and Enigma in the air still in their barrier. The force of the water destroyed Sora's barrier and split the three apart from each other. Saha swam quickly through the rising water and went towards Sora covered in a shell of water.

"You're dead," Saha brought an arm forward and a large amount of water covered Sora, and Saha brought himself and Sora down under the water. "Heh, it's over for you Sora," Saha said in his fishy aquatic voice as he and Sora were traveling down below the water. "You won't survive forever down here, I have control of all the water around us," Saha said. Sora desperately tried to swim up to the surface but he felt something squeezing the life out of him.

"Let's see how tough you are, will you drown to death or will the pressure I'm making crush you long before that?" Saha said. Sora was gasping for air but to no avail, he was stuck the water pressure was getting intense for him, he felt like he was going to shrink.

"Heh heh heh, you're actually pretty tough, maybe I should increase the pressure," Saha said. "_I can't die, can't lose, I need to get away… Kairi_," Sora started to feel weak, and his vision started to fade.

"_no… Kairi… I…feel…….._," Sora started to drift out of consciousness. "Heh, looks like this is the end for him," Saha said.

"_……………………I………………_

_…I…………_

_………………_

_………………I'll………………_

_………_

_…………………………_

_…………_

_…………_

_…………………_

_……….KILL YOU_!"

"Hmm?" Saha felt something pulsing from Sora.

(Back on the surface)

"LET GO!" Donald yelled. "WILL YOU STOP IT! We can't go after Sora, we need-," Enigma was saying till he felt a weird energy from under the water, he let go of Donald who fell to the ground. "Wack, why did you do that?" Donald said angry.

Enigma suddenly fell to the ground hugging himself.

"W- what's wrong?" Donald said. "Wh- what is this, this feeling?" Enigma said. "Huh?" Donald said looking at him. _SPLASH _Suddenly from the surface of the water Saha flew out of the water and crashed into one of the nearby broken ships.

"WACK WHAT WAS THAT!?" Donald yelled.

_CRASH_ From the middle of the floorboard a hole was made, and someone came out. The person was completely white, on his body there were what looked like a dark black substance that was continuously moving around the skin of his body, his eyes were a horrid yellow, like a heartless. "S-Sora?" Donald said shakey.

"I…. I'll Kill you."

* * *

**Kisdota: OHHHH I bet you didn't see that coming, I bet you were all thinking that I was gonna give you Sora's Realization, but don't worry that will come soon.**

**In the next chapter we'll see what happens, it'll be the last chapter for the Atlantica world, and I might put in a bit of a hint on Enigma's past.**

**IF YOU REVIEW IT MAKES ME WANT TO MAKE MORE CHAPTERS, DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, I BET YOU DON'T, BUT IT YOU DON'T REVIEW THAN NO ONE WILL KNOW, SO BE SURE TO REVIEW, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA**


	43. Chapter 44

**Kisdota: Well with a grasp of time and a need to stay awake and not sleep, I think I can work out on making this fic without any problems, AND I HAVE HIT THE 100 REVIEW MARK AT LAST, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**You know when I started making this fic I thought it would go good, but I was a terrible writer, I made so many mistakes and got so few reviews. So few of you would even take a look and I was lucky to at least get a single review, but now I've been getting at least six reviews a page, but I intend to get more, I intend to be the best I can on this, and I will earn the respect of writers everywhere, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Sora was breathing heavily as he stared out to where he knocked Saha. "S-Sora, wh-what happened to him?" Donald said. "I'm not sure, this can't be Sora's realization, Sora's nothing like this," Enigma said.

"guh, ow," Saha came out of the hole of the ship he crashed in. "What the? Where did that power come from?" Saha said looking at Sora. "_Is this that power that took out those other neos? No, no this feels different, almost evil_," Saha thought as he jumped down into the water.

"_Well whatever he's become I won't lose, those others who losers were idiots, I have a mission to complete and I intend to take him out,_" Saha thought as he swam under the water. When he came out he made a tremendous tsunami above them all. "It doesn't matter how powerful you've become you will not win against me, you're still weaker than me!" Saha yelled from the middle of the large wave.

"WACK!" Donald yelled. "Come on let's run," Enigma said as he and Donald ran away from the wave. When they passed Sora Donald tried to pull him away. "SORA COME ON LET'S GO," Donald said trying to tug him.

"…..kill," Sora did not move from his spot. The black spot on Sora's body started traveling down his arm till it covered his right hand and the darkness turned it into a large clawed hand similar to a heartless's. "Sora?" Donald said as the tsunami started to come down.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sora made a powerful straight jump towards the middle of the tsunami. "SORA!" Donald yelled.

Sora charged his hand towards the large wave and grabbed Saha by the neck and went right through the powerful wave and the two were falling towards the water. The Tsunami was destroyed from Sora's attack. Saha, for a moment gasped for air as Sora chocked him.

Saha brought his sword towards Sora's hand but Sora brought his hand back right before he was cut. His hand straightened out and the darkness covering his hand had turned into what looked like a straight blade as he trusted his hand towards Saha. He nicked Saha in the chest as Saha brought a bubble of water in front of them and expanded it creating a distance from him and Sora. The two landed into the water and Saha dived down deeper into the water.

"_How, how did he get strong in just a few moments? He seems much more powerful than he did a second ago," _Saha said. "Well he's in the water now, I can drown him here," Saha said. Saha looked to where Sora landed in the water but saw that he was gone. "What the, where-_BAM_," Saha was knocked away from behind by Sora towards the surface of the water.

Saha had crashed into a nearby ship and crashed through the wall of the ship. Sora jumped out of the water and back onto the floating boardwalk. The Darkspot on Sora moved away from his hand and to his face completely covering it in Darkness. Sora opened his mouth and from it a wave of darkness started forming an orb of dark power. Sora then fired the orb of darkness towards the ship causing a large explosion, _BOOOOOOOM. _

The Ship was completely obliterated from Sora's devastating attack and sunk to the bottom of the ocean. "grrrrr……," the Dark spot around Sora's face started to peel off into the air. Soon the peeling started coming off of his entire body and Sora soon fell down on the floor. "…. Wh-…. What… happened?" Sora said feeling weak. Sora tried to get up but when he got to his feet it was difficult to stand up.

"Donald…. Enigma…?" Sora looked around but could not see his friends anywhere. When he was looking around he noticed that the area seemed a lot more broken down than he remembered. "What… did I do this?" Sora said.

Sora suddenly felt the floor rumble underneath him , a huge wall of water had suddenly arose from the ground splitting the floor in two and knocked Sora back. Saha had jumped out of the water and landed in front of Sora, a trail of floating liquid from the water to his sword arm was surrounding his blade, making his blade twice as large as before. "_huff huff _That's it!" Saha said pointing his blade at Sora who was still on the ground feeling weak.

"I don't know what kind of power that you used but I don't care, you're dead," Saha said as he trusted his sword at Sora's face. "DIE!" Saha said thrusting his sword towards Sora's face. _CLANG_ Sora felt someone push him out of the way.

"Sora!" Donald said. "That was close," Enigma said. Sora saw that Donald had pushed him out of the way while Enigma stood in front of Saha stopping his blade with his own, but he looked a little different. Enigmas mask had fallen right next to Sora.

"Hmm… AHH!" Enigma freaked out all of a sudden as he faced Saha. "Wh… YOU!" Saha said. Enigma soon jumped back as his Keyblade suddenly moved on its own. Enigma's Keyblade seemed to thrash about on its own before grabbing Enigma's face and he turned into his **Chronic Nightmare **form.

"ROOOOOAARR!" Enigma's one hand grew five times its size and he stretched his arm and grabbed Saha. "gah, GAAAAAHH!" Enigma started squeezing Saha. "GAAAHHHH Y- you……._gasp_………….trai-," Saha became silent as he dropped his sword. When it hit the ground the blade on his weapon fell like water as the handle disappeared. Saha's body started to disappear into a black ash like substance. The ash started to surround Enigma as he started to lose consciousness.

_I'm getting really sick of this, why am I always the one to help._

_Every single day, I need a break. _

_LET ME OUT, WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU HELP ME!!!_

_Brrr… wh…. Why….. why don't they ever appreciate me._

_WHY THE HELL DO I HELP THESE PEOPLE!!!_

"_GASP_!" Enigma opened his eyes. "heh, guess his life wasn't that easy," Enigma said.

Enigma stood up, in front of him stood Donald and Sora, Sora held his mask. "Heh thanks for getting that," Enigma said grabbing his mask from Sora, Sora didn't let go of it. "uhh, Sora can I have my mask back?" Enigma said.

"Who are you?" Sora said giving him a look. "What?" Enigma took back his mask and put it on. "What do you mean 'who am I' I'm Enigma," he said. "No not that. That Saha guy, he seemed to know you," Sora said. "Wha-," Enigma sounded a bit nervous. "Dude, Sora you know who I am, it's me Enigma. Don't tell me that you're doubting me," Enigma said.

"I didn't question who you are or where you came from because the King trusted you, but now I have my doubts. On top of that you had a Realization, why didn't you tell me or the others?" Sora said. "Well you never asked," Enigma said.

"That's not an excuse, who are you really, and where did you come from?!" Sora said. "I- look Sora I really don't want to answer that," Enigma said sounding sad. "Look I won't tell you who I am… the King knows who I am OK only he knows, but I really don't want to tell anyone else who I am OK," Enigma said. Sora didn't feel like that was enough and still gave him a mad look. "Look I promise you, I am not a threat to you, and I am not your enemy," Enigma said.

"… _sigh _I swear Enigma if you're lying-," Sora said. "Sora I promise you if I ever betray you or any of your friends you can be the one to kill me," Enigma said. Both Sora and Donald had a surprised look. "Does that make you feel better?" Enigma said. "…uhh… I'm not sure," Sora said. "Look don't' you have something else to deal with?" Enigma asked.

"What are you talk- KAIRI!" Sora yelled.

(With Kairi)

"GAAAHHHHH, WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" Azurith yelled about to tear his hair out. "What in the world is taking so long?" Azurith yelled.

"He had better hurry up or… hey are you OK?" Azurith said when he saw Kairi. Kairi was silent looking almost afraid. "_What was that I felt?_" Kairi thought, a while ago she felt something horrible, like some sort of dark energy. "Hey, hey are you alright?" Azurith said with concern. "Huh, yeah I'm- I'm fine," Kairi said. "Listen are you sure Sora is-," Azurith was interrupted with the sound of rattling.

"Grrrrr," Azurith and Kairi looked to the ground to see a familiar looking Heartless. "Charmy!" Kairi said. "Wait isn't that the Heartless Pete lost?" Azurith said. "GRRRRRR GROWRRR!" Charmy started growling angrily at Azurith. "Oh how cute, it looks like he wants to save you," Azurith said.

_keer KA-CHUNK_ Charmy spit out what looked like a red capsule. "What is this?" Azurith said. The little capsule had suddenly opened in a puff of smoke, when it cleared the capsule was replaced by a red Neo-Shadow Heartless. "_What the heck?_" Kairi thought. Azurith just stood there dumbfounded "What is this, what is this supposed to do?" Azurith said. _keeeer KA-CHUNK KA-CHUNK_ Charmy spit out two more blue and green capsules that turned into a blue and green Neo-Shadows.

"Oh how cute, it made friends. Do you really think that a few of these Heartless are enough to-," _BAM _Azurith was interrupted by a lightning quick tackle to the face by the red Heartless, the other two followed with him. Kairi just looked at what was happening, since when could Charmy do that? "_Rattle Rattle Rattle_," Charmy stood in front of Kairi's pool. "Charmy what are you doing here, I thought you were with Riku. Charmy just jumped into the pool with Kairi.

"what are-WAAHH!" Charmy jumped back out of the pool carrying Kairi on top of him as he hopped towards the ocean. "Huh, hey sto-!" _Bam_ the colored Heartless had attacked him again, while Kairi and Charmy where jumping towards the ocean.

"NO!" Azurith destroyed the Heartless made by Charmy in an instant and ran towards Kairi. He reached out his hand to try and grab them but Kairi took out her Keyblade and tossed it towards Azurith, _BAM _right in his face.

"GAH!" Azurith grabbed his face in pain from Kairi's Keyblade. While he was distracted both Charmy and Kairi had jumped into the ocean. "NO THEY GOT AWAY, GRAAAAAAH!" _BOOOOOOM _Azurith hit the ground and caused a huge crater in the ground.

"I can't believe this, I get a chance to fight him on even ground and he doesn't show, WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?" Azurith yelled.

(Back with Sora)

"OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN!" Sora felt like he was about to go crazy, how could he have forgotten about Kairi, KAIRI! He spent a good portion of his life looking for her and he just forgot her. "Will you relax Sora, Kairi's going to be alright," Enigma said.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" Sora yelled. "If she's not here then where is she, for all we know she could have been taken away to Maleficent, or worse?" Sora said. "Don't worry Sora, we'll get Kairi back," Donald said. "Sora you really gotta-," Enigma stopped talking all of a sudden. "Eni-," Donald was saying.

"Shh, I feel someone coming," Enigma said. "Huh, who," Sora said. "I don't know, but they're coming closer," Enigma said reading his weapon, Sora and Donald took out theirs as well. As they looked out they all saw a shadow in the water coming towards them.

"Get ready,"Enigma said. _SPLASH_ "Sora, guys," Kairi said, she and Charmy had come out of the water. "KAIRI!" Sora said running towards Kairi. "Kairi where were you? Are you OK?" Sora said giving her a hug from the water. "Yeah don't worry I'm fine," Kairi said hugging him back.

"What happened to you?" Sora asked. "I was taken by Azurith," Kairi said. "Azurith, did he hurt you?" Sora asked. "No I'm fine he said he was waiting for you to come fight him, where were you guys?" Kairi asked. "Whoa whoa wait, Azurith said he was waiting for Sora?" Enigma said. "Yeah, he said he sent a note," Kairi said.

"Well then why was Saha trying to kill us then?" Enigma said. "Saha?" Kairi asked. "He's a member of the Neo organization, but he's gone now," Donald said. "So Azurith was waiting for Sora? But we never showed, how did you get away from him?" Enigma said. "Charmy showed up and saved me," Kairi said. "From Azurith? How did he do that?" Sora said stunned. "You should have seen him, he made some multi colored Heartless that attacked Azurith," Kairi said.

"He **made **Heartless?" Enigma said. "I don't know how he did it but it was pretty cool," Kairi said. "Wait wasn't he with someone?" Enigma said. "RIKU!" Kairi and Sora said.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK really sorry for the wait but like I said I had summer courses to deal with, I know I said this would be the end of the Atlantica arc but it looks like I needed more to do. Anyway if you would do the thing I love most and press that button at the bottom, next Chapter I will start giving recognition to all those who review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	44. Chapter 45

**Kisdota: UWEEEE HEEE HEEE I'm BACK BABY, IM REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY I WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE, PLEASE ALL OF YOU FORGIVE ME celticskydancer, Fj, Jim, esep amd, Ultima Phoenix, Ironman 7, and Aldamonburst.**

**I'M TRULY SORRY THAT I KEPT THIS STORY FROM ALL OF YOU, MY LAPTOB BROKE AND UPDATING WASN'T POSSIBLE, I HAD TO GO ONLINE USING MY WII AND IT DOESN'T HAVE A GOOD TYPING FUNCTION. BUT I'M BACK, AND LIKE I HAD PROMISED I WILL NOT STOP TYPING ON THIS STORY TILL IT'S FINISHED, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Apologies: If there is any way I can forgive any of my reviewers don't hesitate to ask, unless it involves 'seriously' messing with my story.**

**Disclaimer: If Kingdom Hearts was owned by me, I'd add those dang Choccobos. **

* * *

(Back with Riku)

Durring the time Sora and the others were dealing with Saha, Riku was still dealing with the massive shark Undertow while Goofy and Maleficent were dealing with Morgana.

"_Huff_ this guy's tough," Riku said. "_He can appear anywhere in the water and I'm stuck on top, and I can't use my dark firega on him while he's under the water_," Riku thought. Undertow began circling Riku from under the water. Undertow attempted to shoot right up under Riku in an attempt to swallow him whole.

Riku was able to disappear right before Undertow was able to take a chomp on him. "_At least he's not the most silent of Sharks, I can still disappear from him right before he bites me_," Riku thought.

Undertow began swimming towards Riku. Riku brought his hand up and fired a few rounds of Dark Fire towards the massive shark who swam down bellow before getting hit. Undertow then came back up and opened his mouth.

A strange dark looking energy began forming and took the form of what looked like a flat spear head. Undertow then fired the energy towards Riku. The attack was fast but Riku was able to disappear right before he got hit.

"What the- was that a sharks tooth?" Riku said.

Undertow began to charge some of the same energy. "Hmm, got an idea," Riku said. Riku stood in front of Undertow ready to take the attack. Undertow fired the dark attack and Riku had opened a Dark portal in front of him and absorbed the attack, Riku then kneeled down.

"_Phew_ guess stronger attacks are a bit harder to take," Riku said. Undertow charged at Riku who jumped over him when he got close. Riku then opened a portal in front of him and then fired Undertows attack right back at him. Undertow then turned around and chomped on his own attack.

"What the-!" Undertow then charged at Riku and was able get a clean bite on him right where his shoulder meets his arm. "AGGHH, Damn it," Riku had tougher skin on him in his Realization form but it still hurt him, and he wasn't able to concentrate enough to vanish from him.

As Undertow was dragging Riku to the bottom of the ocean Riku was attempting to get unstuck from Undertow. "_Gotta get away_," Riku thought trying to pry Undertow's mouth open.

(At the same time with Melody and Goofy)

Morgana aimed the Trident at Melody and Goofy and fired a stream of energy. Goofy used his shield to block the attack, while melody sent a sound wave towards Morgana. Melodys attack was blocked by Morgana's Trident.

"She's pretty tough," Melody said. "We could use some help," Goofy said. "You can not win against me, now that I have the power of the Trident, I'm Unstoppable," Morgana said sinking under the water. "What's she doing?" Melody said. The Ship the two were standing on started to shake violently.

"What was that?" Goofy said. "Morgana, she's trying to sink the ship," Melody said. "What're we gonna do?" Goofy said.

"Hold on," Melody said heading towards the side of the ship. From Melody's Violin some wires came out and extended to the top of the ocean water and Melody began playing some tunes. From the surface of the water Morgana jumped up holding her ears.

"GAAHH, what was that?" Morgana said. "Sound travels better in water," Melody said. Morgana took her Trident and fired more lasers towards the two.

(With Riku)

Riku was still being dragged under and Undertow was still trying to bite through Riku's arm. "_Come on come on, gotta get out_," Riku thought trying to open Undertows mouth.

"Heh heh, I wonder what you'll taste like," Undertow said between his teeth. Riku tried hitting Undertow's nose but it wasn't affecting him. "_Skins to tough, I thought sharks were supposed to be weak in the nose_," Riku thought. Undertow started jerking Riku left and right to try to break his arm off.

"GARGLGLRLGL," Riku yelled in pain under the water. "_Gotta, try and burn him off_," Riku thought. Riku brought his hand up and tried to bring up a charge of Dark Firega, but instead of Dark Firega he caused many bubbles to come out. "Heh heh, what are you gonna do? Bubble me to death?" Undertow said.

"_Come on, come on_," Riku tried to make the fire hotter, but he just succeeded in making more bubbles. Undertow began to jerk Riku around even more violently, Riku felt like his arm was literally about to fall off. "_Can't get free_," Riku focused even more of his energy into his hand, the bubbles coming out of his had began to stop.

"Hmm, what's going on?" Undertow said as he stopped trying to force Riku's arm off. The bubbles being caused from Riku's Dark Firega had suddenly stopped. In his had was what looked exactly like his Dark Firega but it wasn't a white color, it was black. "What is that?" Undertow said still biting down on Riku's arm.

"**Dark**," Riku somehow said through the water. Riku brought his Dark covered fist towards Undertow's nose.

(On the Surface of the Water)

The water began to ripple near Morgana. "Hmm?" Morgana looked to the side of her to see that something was coming up from the water. _SPLASH _"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Undertow had flown out from the water and he was no longer in his dark looking oversized form.

"UNDERTOW!" Morgana said. "Look at him go," Goofy said. "Yeah, did Riku do that?" Melody said. Undertow had hit the water far away from the fight.

"How could that boy have-," _SNATCH_ "h- NO!" While Morgana was distracted Melody used the wires of her violin to take the Trident away from Morgana. "Give that back!" Morgana yelled. "HA I have the power of the Trident now, you'd better surrender or else," Melody said aiming the Trident at Morgana.

"Not a chance," Morgana said. "You asked for it then," Melody said. "Do you even know how to use the Trident?" Morgana said. "…………………Hey Goofy… do you know how to use this thing?" Melody said. "Uh, no," Goofy said. "Oh boy."

Morgana brought one of her long tentacles towards Melody and Goofy who jumped out of the way. "Give me back that Trident," Mogana said. "OK," Melody used to trident to impale Morgana's tentacle.

"GAHH," Morgana recoiled her tentacle in pain. "You'll pay for this," Morgana said. As she was about to attack Melody Riku had suddenly appeared in the middle of the Ship. "You!" Morgana said. "Riku!" Melody and Goofy said. Riku crossed his arms in front of him as the Dark fire in his chest started to turn black.

"**DARK FLARE**," Riku uncrossed his arms and shot a blast of darkness towards Morgana. "NO!" _BOOOOM_ Morgana was blasted away by the powerful attack from Riku. Riku kneeled back down on the floorboard and turned back to normal. "_Phew _that was a tough fight," Riku said. "Hey Riku, how ya doing?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." _SPLASH_ From behind Riku and Goofy Undertow had jumped out of the water and was flying towards Riku. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY," Undertow said as he was getting closer towards Riku and Goofy.

_ZAP _Unfortunately Undertow was hit by a yellow laser attack and he turned into a tiny fish and started flopping around. Riku and Goofy looked to the side to see Melody holding the Trident. "ha HA I- I can't believe I- That was awesome!" Melody said grinning.

"uhhh, a little help," Undertow said. Riku got up and picked up Undertow by the tail. "What do you think we should do with him?" Riku asked. "Put him back on the ground, I wanna see if I can turn him into something else," Melody said.

"Wha- no you don't have to do that, you could toss me back I'm too small," Undertow said. "No I think we-," _snatch_ Riku was interrupted as a tentacle had grabbed Undertow and dragged him under the water. "See ya suckers!" Undertow said as he went back under the water. "NO, he got away!" Melody said.

"Eh, just leave him, he's not worth the trouble," Riku said. "RIKU, GOOFY, MELODY!" From the side of the ship someone called out for the three. They looked over to see Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Enigma in their Mermaid forms. "Did we miss anything?" Sora said.

(Later)

Ariel and everyone had come out of the ship and King Triton had come back from the surface. Melody had given back Triton his Trident and everyone was happy to see their old friends. But what started out as a heartfelt reunion with old friends would soon turn into the realization of a sad truth.

"AWWWW she's so cute," Kairi said holding Ariels baby Melody. Sora was looking at Kairi hold her with such tenderness as Enigma was nudging Sora in his sides.

"This give you any ideas of the future?" Enigma asked. Sora blushed a slight bit. "You know as in you and Kairi having kids?" Enigma asked. "OK I get it Enigma," Sora said. "As in making Kids," Enigma said. "OK really Enigma, stop it," Sora said looking mad. "As in you two having s-,"

_BAM _Sora punched Enigma in the face. "HA HA, Okay I deserved that," Enigma said somehow laughing. Riku, Goofy, and Melody were speaking to King Triton. "I wanted to thank you three for helping my Daughter and Granddaughter," Triton said. "Their's no need, we were happy to help," Riku said.

"Still I think that this is something you should take none the less, I believe it will help you out on your journey," Triton took out a familiar looking necklace. "A summon charm," Riku said. "A-hyuck, this'll help us out for sure," Goofy said.

Riku took a look at the Charm to see the image of what looked like a kind of cowboy hat and a whip. "Tell me… Riku, what had happened to Morgana?" Triton asked. "I'm sorry to say that she got away from us," Riku said.

"She's still out their?" Triton asked. "Yeah, we're sorry that we weren't able to finish her off," Melody said. "Hmm, this complicates matters," Triton said. "Complicates matters, why?" Goofy asked. Morgana will most likely try to get the Trident again through the means of little Melody," Enigma said.

Sora and everyone had decided to join the conversation. "Enigma?" Riku said. "He's right," Ariel said. "Until Morgana is found Melody can't know anything about the oceans the Mermaids, even you daddy," Ariel said.

"Wack, wait you don't really mean that you're gonna keep Melody from the ocean are you?" Donald said. "We have to, if we want to keep Melody safe," Eric said. "But- can't we- maybe we could help find Morgana," Kairi said.

"We don't have time," Enigma said "We have our own mission to take care of." "Enigma, you can't really mean that," Sora said. "It would take to much of our time and we have a crisis on our hands to take care of," Enigma said. "But-," Sora was saying.

"Sora, it's OK," Ariel said. "Your friend is right Sora, from what I have heard you and your friends are needed back on other worlds, don't let our troubles stop you from what you are trying to do," Triton said. Sora said nothing, knowing he was right.

"Don't worry Sora, everything will turn out alright," Ariel said "So don't worry about us."

(Later on the Gummi Ship)

"We're off," Enigma said as the Ship took off. Enigma got out of the cockpit room and met Sora. "You wanted to talk to me?" Sora asked. "I need to do a bit of a checkup on you," Enigma said. "Uh… you mean like a doctor check up?" Sora asked. "No," Enigma said.

"We need to look into that monstrous form you took when you went up against Saha."

* * *

**Kisdota: AGAIN I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG AND IF THEIR'S ANYTHING I CAN DO TO MAKE YOU ALL WANT TO READ THIS MORE LIKE SUGGESTIONS OR REQUEST OR SHOUTOUTS ANYTHING THAT WON'T MESS WITH MY STORY "TOO" MUCH THEN ASK, THROUGH PRIVATE MESSAGE OR REVIEW, SPEAKING OF WHICH REVIEW, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	45. Chapter 46

**Kisdota: Man it feels good to update with my BRAND NEW LAPTOP! OK so in the news area, Disney has bought Marvel. I just hope Disney doesn't whip Marvel up too bad (no offense to Disney fans). Any other news, I recently made my first fic in the anime/manga category, go check it out, anyway here's the next chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, or Marvel now, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(In the rec room of the Gummi ship)

"You want us to what?" Riku asked.

"I need you guys to go look inside of Enigma's room, find out anything you can about him," Sora said to Riku, Kairi, and Melody.

"Sora, are you sure this is a good idea?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, you know how he thinks? He'll most likely have the room booby trapped," Melody said.

"Uh, I actually meant is it right for us to invade his privacy," Kairi said.

"Look, we know nothing about Enigma, who he is, where he's from, I tried asking Donald and Goofy but the two don't know anything about him either. He's going to be checking me out on that form or whatever it was I did and see if it's anything to worry about, while he's busy I want you guys to try and find out whatever it is you can about Enigma," Sora said.

"Aren't Donald and Goofy going to help us?" Riku asked.

"I asked for their help, but they don't want to invade Enimga's privacy, they tried it before but the King sorta got mad at them," Sora said.

"Alright, but really Sora I think you're overreacting, if Enigma wanted to hurt us he would have had a lot of chances," Kairi said.

"_DING DING_ Attention Sora! Would you please come to the lab!" Enigma said on the intercom.

"OK you guys go, just try not to get caught," Sora said.

(In a Lab in the Ship)

"How long have we had this room?" Sora asked.

"You should really take a look around this place sometime," Enigma said.

"OK so… what do I do, what are we going to look at?" Sora asked.

"Well when you turned into that weird form that definitely wasn't a realization that you did," Enigma said.

"I know that, so what was it?" Sora said.

"Well that's the problem, I have no idea what it was that you turned into," Enigma said.

"You don't know?" Sora asked. "We're dealing with matters of the heart Sora, it's not exactly something that's easy to understand," Enigma said.

"How exactly does the Realization work anyway?" Sora asked.

"It would take a while to explain it to you," Enigma said.

"We got time, go ahead, I've been wondering ever since you told me about the Realization," Sora said.

"Fine, the Realization was something I made in an attempt to try and make a keyweilder stronger. Normally a Keybladers strength and power comes from the heart. So I wanted to try to make a way for the Keyblade to magnify the powers of the heart more than normal. The problem was that a Keyblade was a bit too small to work like the way I wanted, it wouldn't be able to hold the amount of power I was hoping for. So then I thought about trying to use the Keyblade to make a kind of doorway, sorta increase the amount of power the heart possesses naturally and allow even more power out. Thus through the power of magic and science, and over a couple hundred explosions, I was able to figure out that if I could combine the Keyweilder with the Keyblade itself their power would not only increase but it would release the wielders inner self," Enigma said.

"Inner… wha?" Sora questioned.

"Basically everyone and everything that has a heart has a true self within themselves, their true self which is a much more powerful power source for the keyblade than through normal means. Though people usually aren't that adept at letting their true self out," Enigma said.

"uhhh, OK so you said what… huh?" Sora said confused.

"Basically, in a corny sounding analogy, be true to yourself and your true power will awaken," Enigma said.

"So wait, you're saying I'm not being true to myself?" Sora asked.

"From what I heard, Kairi got her power when she found the strength and desire to protect you, and when I asked Melody about Riku he got his power when he…. Actually she made me promise not to say," Enigma said.

"Riku's hiding something from me?" Sora said.

"Not just you, look just believe me when I say it's something you need to talk to him about," Enigma said.

"Anyway we're getting off topic, we really need to conduct some test to figure out what the monstrous form was that you took," Enigma said.

"Alright, so what are we going to do?" Sora asked.

"OK check this out," Enigma said.

_CLAP CLAP _Enigma clapped his hands together which caused what looked like some tall rectangular box made of steel to rise from the floor.

"OK now I need you to get in the box," Enigma said.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts," Sora said.

(At the same time)

Kairi, Riku, and Melody stood out of the door of Enigma's room.

"So, we ready to do this?" Riku asked.

"I don't know, I mean this doesn't seem right. Couldn't we just talk to Enigma?" Kairi said.

"Enigma doesn't feel like talking about his past to us, or anyone, and if he's not going to tell us I say we look into it ourselves," Melody said.

"First we need to open the door," Riku said tapping the door on the door with his Keyblade.

_CLICK KA-CLICK_ Riku attempted to open the door but it was stuck.

"What the?" Riku said surprised to see that his Keyblade did not work.

"Try it again, maybe it was a miss try," Kairi said.

Riku tapped the door with his Keyblade again, _CLICK KA-CLICK_, Riku tried to open the door again but to no avail it did not open.

"That's strange, did Enigma jinx the door or something?" Kairi said.

"When you open the door I hear two clicks, perhaps Enigma arranged the door to lock up automatically when you open it with a Keyblade," Melody said.

"You think so?" Riku asked.

"Well Enigma does seem to be the kind to be able to make something like that," Kairi said.

"OK Kairi Melody stand near the door then," Riku said.

"Why?" Melody said.

"I'm going to open the door, as soon as I do I want you two to open it," Riku said.

"OK, got it," Kairi said as she and Melody stood in front of the door. _Tap tap, CLICK KA-CLICK BAM _As soon as Riku tapped on the door Kairi and Melody attempted to push open the door but slammed into it.

"Ow," both women said.

"OK, you tap it and me and Melody will push it open," Riku said.

Kairi brought out her Keyblade and Riku and Melody got in position, Kairi tapped the door.

_T__ap CLICK sqweek THUD _this time the group was successful in opening the door, but Riku and Melody had both fallen on the floor in a way that caused Melody to be on top of Riku.

"_Snirk _ha ha ha," Kairi started laughing. Riku and Melody immediately got up, and Melody smacked Riku in the face.

_SMACK _"AH ssssssss ow," Riku said rubbing his cheek.

"Will you not do that?" Riku asked.

"Sorry, reflex," Melody said.

"HA HA HA HA," Kairi started laughing even louder.

"So Riku, are you and Melody…," Kairi said.

"We just fell Kairi, it doesn't mean anything," Riku said annoyed.

"You sure?" Kairi said smirking.

"Just start looking through Enigma's room," Riku said.

(Back with Sora)

"RAAAAAAWWWRRR ROOOOOOOAAARRRR!!!!" _ZAAAAPPP _A loud noise was coming from the steel box until a large amount of electricity had surged through the box.

The front of the box opened where Sora fell out.

"Sora, you OK?!" Enigma asked.

"Yeah, _gasp _yeah I'm fine," Sora said.

"Sorry bout that, but it was the only way I could get a look at you're form, at least we know you're not going to die from it," Enigma said.

"I didn't even remember turning into that thing, what happened?" Sora asked.

"Well, from what I found out you have complete control over turning into that form but you have no control of yourself," Enigma said.

"So, do you know why I turned into that form?" Sora asked.

"From what I see, it's your darker side," Enigma said.

"Darker side?" Sora asked.

"Normally when using the realization it requires a balance of both mind and heart. Of course when you fought Saha you didn't get that power naturally, it seems you forced the powers of the Realization out, which resulted in that form you took, I'm sorry," Enigma said.

"You're sorry?" Sora asked.

"When I found out that Maleficent was planning something I wanted to try to make something that would be powerful enough to stop her, which led to me making the realization. I should have know not to mess with the Keyblade, it was matters of the heart I was dealing with, I should have known that I should of known that something like this would lead to problems, I could have killed you or your friends with this power I made, I'm sorry," Enigma said.

"Enigma you don't have to be sorry," Sora said.

"If it weren't for you Maleficent would have stopped us a long time ago," Sora said.

"I know, but still I should have done more test, I mean I'm amazed I haven't blown us up yet, have you seen the stuff I make? Even the King is still afraid of me blowing you guys up," Enigma said.

"Enigma, look yes some of the things you do… worry us, but we know you're not a bad guy," Sora said.

(In Enigma's room)

"OH MAN!" Riku said.

"What, did you find something?" Melody asked.

"No, but he's got a mini fridge in here," Riku said.

"What?" Kairi said.

"How come we don't have one in our rooms?" Riku asked.

"Well it is Enigma's room, and he did make this ship. Seems logical he would do something for himself," Melody said.

"OK now I'm with Sora on the trust issue," Riku said opening the door of Enigma's fridge.

"_Grrrrrrrrr_," _SLAM _as soon as Riku creaked the door open he smelled a very foul smell and heard a noise, then he quickly closed the door.

"What was that?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing!" Riku said quickly.

"Hmm, hey look at that," Melody said pulling up what looked like a tiny robot from Enigma's closet.

"Is that a toy?" Kairi asked.

"Feels a bit too heavy for a toy," Melody said.

"Maybe it can tell us something, can you turn it on?" Riku asked.

"There's a switch here, maybe," Melody said pressing the switch.

A loud humming started coming from the mini robot.

"_……vvvvvvvvvvvvvv _I LIVE," the robot said.

"It talks!" Kairi said.

"MR. ROBOT NO UNDERSTAND LIFE, WANT DEATH," _POP ssssssssss_ the Robots head gave off a small popping sound and started smoking.

"oops," Melody said.

"Man Enigma makes some weird stuff," Riku said.

"Poor robot," Kairi said.

"HEY!" Kairi, Riku, and Melody jumped and saw Donald and Goofy standing at Enigma's door.

"What's the big idea!?" Donald said.

"We uhh…," Riku said.

"Does Enigma know you're messing with his stuff," Goofy asked.

"Look guys we can explain," Kairi said.

"Well," Donald asked crossing his arms.

"It was Sora, he made us go look in Enigma's stuff while he distracted Sora it was all his idea!" Melody said.

"MELODY!" Riku and Kairi said.

"What? It's true," Melody said.

"Why were you going through Enigma's stuff anyway?" Goofy asked.

"We just wanted to figure out who Enigma was, he never talks about himself so… you know," Kairi said.

"That doesn't mean you go through his stuff," Goofy said.

"Next time we're gonna tell Enigma," Donald said.

"Right sorry," Riku said.

"We won't do it again," Kairi said.

(Meanwhile in the Cockpit)

Enigma had just gotten a call from someone on the video phone.

"Hello?" Enigma said.

"Enigma is that you?"

"Oh hey, **Aerith **was it?" Enigma said.

"Yes hello Enigma," Aerith said.

"So what's up, you need something?" Enigma asked.

"Yes, we need help," Aerith said.

"You under attack?" Enigma asked.

"No, something worse, there's an epidemic going on here," Aerith said.

"An Epidemic?" Enigma asked.

"There's some disease going on here, unless we do something people are going to die," Aerith said.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK here's the next chapter and we can already say what problems will happen on the next chapter, some of you may be expecting something in the next world and I plan to deliver it, once again please Review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Oh and FYI, I'm going to disappoint some CloudxAreith fans, an imaginary cookie for anyone who can guess why, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	46. Chapter 47

**Kisdota: Hey ya'll well soon the new Kingdom Hearts is going to be coming out. Thank goodness I got Mario and Luigi, Bowsers inside story to help me wait, the game is great you all should try it if you're going crazy waiting for the new Kingdom Hearts for the DS. I just hope it doesn't do anything to effect my story, anyway sorry for the crappy last chapter, I'll try better to make it up to all of you. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: Do not all things belong to the earth? Disney and Square enix don't seem to think that, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"Disease?!" Kairi exclaimed.

"That's right, apparently there's some weird disease going on in **The Land of Dragons**, if we don't go down there then a lot of people are going to die," Enigma said.

"What about our friends there, are any of them OK?" Sora asked.

"… I don't know, but it's an epidemic down there so there's a good chance that they aren't," Enigma said.

"No," Kairi said.

"Aerith is down there isn't she, can't she do something, she's got the best healing magic out of all our friends," Riku said.

"That's the big problem, all Aerith has been able to do is slow down the disease, but for some reason she can't stop it," Enigma said.

"Wack, what, that can't be, diseases shouldn't be immune to white magic," Donald said.

"That's why Aerith wants us to help her, we need to find the source of the problem, as well as find a cure, and quickly. If we don't a lot of people are going to die," Enigma said.

"Gawsh, I hope not," Goofy said. "So what are we going to do their?" Melody asked.

"I'm going to assist Aerith in finding whatever it is that's making the people sick. Kairi I need you to help me with your powers as well, you've got the best magic stats out of all of us," Enigma said.

"Alright," Kairi said.

"The rest of you are going to be looking around, Aerith's going to have her friend help you guys out," Enigma said.

"Her friend?" Sora asked.

* * *

World # 7: Land of Dragons

Sora and the gang had landed in the thick Bamboo grove of the Land of Dragons.

"Alright, me and Kairi will head to the village near the palace, you guys head up to the mountain pass, we'll talk through gummi radio," Enigma said.

"Gummi what?" Riku said.

"My gummi block walkie-talkie, that's what we should call it, when we split up," Enigma said.

"…………"

"Let's just go," Enigma said annoyed. "Be careful Sora," Kairi said hugging him. "You too Kairi," Sora said hugging her back.

(In the village)

"_gasp_," "Man, what a sight," Kairi and Enigma had arrived to the village, everywhere you looked the people were either slumped on the ground or they were looking delusional.

"How horrible," Kairi said.

"Man I hope we're able to find a cure, I really don't wanna have to dig up hole's for all these people, heh heh," Enigma said.

Kairi gave him a very scary look.

"What? Just trying to light up the mood," Enigma said in his defense.

"You're horrible," Kairi said.

"I just wanna try to make a more positive… hell who am I kidding you're right, that was mean," Enigma said.

"Kairi!" Kairi and Enigma looked to see Aerith heading towards them.

"Aerith hi," Kairi said giving her friend a hug.

"And hello again Enigma," Aerith said shaking his hand.

"Hello again Aerith," Enigma said.

"So tell me, what's the status of the people?" Enigma said.

"It's… not looking good," Aerith said.

"How not good?" Enigma said.

"Almost half of the people here have the disease. I don't know specifically how it works but whatever the disease is it causes people to slowly lose their strength. About thirty percent of the people who have the disease are suffering the most… I… don't think they'll make it to tomorrow," Aerith said.

"No," Kairi said.

"Any deaths?" Enigma asked.

"A few… mostly elderly… and two children," Aerith said.

"Good god," Enigma said.

"How horrible," Kairi said.

"Now I feel even worse on that joke," Enigma said.

"There are some people who need some medical attention, I can't stop whatever the virus is that's killing them it but I can slow the disease from happening, will you help me?" Aerith said.

"Of course," Kairi said.

"We'll do all we can," Enigma said.

(At the stream at the mountains enterance)

"Hmm hmmmm hmmmmmmmm," Melody was playing her violin as everyone was waiting for whoever it was they were waiting for.

"Who are we waiting for again?" Goofy asked.

"Don't know, Enigma was in a hurry when he left so we never asked," Riku said.

"We'll know when we see him," Sora said.

"And how long till he gets here?" Donald asked.

"Don't know, but he can't take long," Riku said.

After a few minutes Sora decided to move a bit.

"I'll be right back," Sora said.

"Where you going?" Riku asked.

"I going to go see the old campgrounds," Sora said.

"Alright, just don't take long," Riku said.

"Yes Mom," Sora said.

Sora traveled to the old campgrounds where he first met captain Shang. Of course the area was cleaned out leaving the grassy field bare.

"Wonder if Mulan and the others are OK," Sora said.

"_man the memories I've had here,_" Sora thought.

As Sora was looking around he heard someone walking up towards him.

"That you…guy's?" Sora looked behind him expecting to see one of his friends but instead saw someone else.

The person was a man with black hair dressed in some blue jeans and what looked like a blue sweater vest wearing different pads and belts on him, he also held a large looking double edged sword on his back.

"Uh hey, are you the guy we're waiting for?" Sora asked.

The man said nothing, he just smiled and took out his large sword.

"What are you-?" Sora was saying.

"Guard yourself," the man said.

As soon as he said that he made a huge leap towards Sora with his blade held high and swung downward when he got close to Sora.

_CLANG _Sora immediately brought his Keyblade out before the man could hit him, the two started pushing their blades against each other.

"GAH, you… you're with Neo, aren't you," Sora said trying to push the man back, but instead Sora was pushed back instead and the man sent a barrage of strikes at Sora.

_CLANG CLANG CLING CLANG CLING CLANG_ the two started attacking each other as Sora was stepping back doing more dodging than blocking.

"_This guy's really good_," Sora said. Sora thrusted the tip of his blade forward in an attempt to strike back at his opponent but the man blocked Sora's attack with the blunt side of his blade.

"_Whoa, really good_," Sora though. The man then swung his blade and caused Sora to drop his own.

The man saw his chance and swung his blade downward.

_CLANG _Sora was able to resummon his Keyblade and block the attack.

"Fire!" Sora used fire magic to surround himself with fire and drive the enemy back.

"Bet you can't do that!" Sora said.

"**Fire three**," a part of the man's blade began to glow a slight red and he stuck his blade in the ground. Sora saw what looked a line of energy going towards him, and the ground below Sora it started to get hot.

"What the- REFLECT!" Sora caused a small shield around his body, the ground then let off a lot of heat as flames shot out of the ground lifting Sora into the air.

"GAAHH, even with the Barrier I still felt that heat!" Sora said. The Man then jumped up to Sora in the air, Sora regained his balance and the two started attacking each other again.

_CLANG _"GAAHH!" The man brought a heavy slash downward and knocked Sora out of the air and back down to the ground.

When Sora got close to the ground he dropped his Keyblade and landed on the ground on both his hands and flipped backwards on his feet then re-summoned his Kayblade.

The man landed on the ground a few feet from Sora, he looked at him for a minute then smiled "That's enough," the man said putting his sword away.

"Huh?" Sora said confused.

"Man kid, you're not bad, but you still need a lot of work if you ever want to be a great swordsman," he said.

"Wh- what are you talking about? Who are you?" Sora said.

"Ah right, name's Zack, Zack Fair," Zack said approaching Sora, but Sora pointed his Keyblade at him.

"Whoa whoa hey, watch it you'll poke my eye out," Zack said putting his hands up.

"You just attacked me, and now you say you're acting nice all of the sudden. Sorry but I'm not falling for it," Sora said.

"OK yeah but really man, I just wanted to see how good you were. After all you did beat Cloud before," Zack said.

"You know Cloud?" Sora said.

"Yeah, he's my best friend. Hasn't he ever mentioned me before?" Zack asked.

"Uh… no I don't think he ever did," Sora said.

"Zack, Zack Fair, taught him all he knows about fighting, we were comrades before," Zack said.

"No… but he's not much of a talker anyway," Sora said.

"Look man do you mind not aiming that thing at me?" Zack asked.

"How do I know you're not a bad guy?" Sora asked.

"Isn't Aerith around here? ask her about me she'll vouch for me," Zack said.

"…… alright fine, come with me," Sora said.

(Back with Kairi and the group)

"Hmmmm, interesting indeed," Enigma said.

Enimga was currently looking at a few vials attempting to try to find a cure, while Aerith and Kairi were doing all they could to help the sick.

"Strange, it seems that whatever this disease is is definitely not natural," Enigma said.

"_phew, _done with that one," Kairi said.

"Kairi, how is it going?" Enigma asked.

"_sigh _we're doing fine but I really wish we could do more for them," Kairi said.

"I'm not sure we can, seems that whatever it is that's making these people sick is for some odd reason, immune from healing magic, or more commonly known as white magic. White magic seems to only be able to slow the process of this virus," Enigma said.

"What if we try some kind of a stronger white magic? Wouldn't it be able to make the virus go away?" Kairi said.

"Make it go away? If it was as simple as that the world would not have any diseases or death Kairi," Enigma said.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Healing or White magic works by taking the body's own natural healing abilities. The body can heal itself naturally but at a slow rate, white magic is used to speed up the process. White magic doesn't just make sickness go away," Enigma said.

"Why do you know all this?" Kairi said.

"I was a very smart kid growing up. But as smart as I am I still can't figure out this disease, viruses shouldn't be immune to white magic yet this disease seems to be able to fight against the disease," Enigma said.

"Kairi, I need some help," Aerith yelled out.

"Coming," Kairi said.

"Gotta gomore work," Kairi said.

"Can you keep going, after all that?" Enigma asked.

"I'm fine, just tired from doing so much magic," Kairi said.

Kairi approached a man lying on a mat.

"It hurts," the man said holding his chest.

"Don't worry, I'm going to help you," Kairi said.

Kairi brought her Keyblade out and was about to place it over the mans chest was stopped.

"I'll take over," Enigma said.

"Enigma?" Kairi said.

"I'm getting nowhere on my studies, you go ahead and take a break," Enigma said.

Enigma whipped out his Keyblade and placed his Keyblade over the man's chest as he was enveloped in a soft green light.

The man fell asleep form this and Enigma held his head in pain.

"Ahh," Enigma grunted.

"Enigma, are you OK?" Kairi said surprised.

"I'll be fine, healing just took out a bit more than I thought it would," Enigma said.

"That's right, you don't have magic," Kairi said.

"Right, I had to use a bit of my energy, but don't worry about me, you go ahead and rest," Enigma said.

"No Enigma, don't hurt yourself like this, you don't have to waste your energy like this," Kairi said.

"I need to do what I can to help, besides I still need to earn back your guy's trust," Enigma said.

"What? Enigma we trust you," Kairi said. "Is that why you snuck into my room?" Enigma catching Kairi by surprise.

"You knew?" Kairi said.

"The moment you opened the door, I don't blame you guys for being suspicious of me though, but did you have to destroy my robot, I was still working on the bugs," Enigma said.

"Oh... sorry," Kairi said.

"We'll talk about it later, we still have work," Enigma said.

_Ring ring ring _Enigma felt his gummi phone ringing and he answered it.

"Hello?" Enigma said.

"Hey Enigma, it's me Sora," Sora said.

"Sora hey, you need something?" Enigma asked.

"Can you put Aerith on?" Sora asked.

"Hmm, why? Something wrong?" Enigma asked.

"We need Aerith to confirm something," Riku said over the phone.

(Later)

"Zack, why would you attack Sora?" Aerith said.

"I didn't attack him, I was testing him," Zack said.

"_sigh _what am I going to do with you?" Aerith said.

"I could think of a few things," Zack said mischievously.

"Please put Sora on the phone," Aerith said.

"What? You don't wanna talk, it's been so long since I heard your voice," Zack said.

"Zack, we're done, we were done a long time ago. Now would you please put Sora on the phone," Aeirth said.

"_Sigh _fine," Zack said. "So?" Sora said. "It's Zack alright, I know him he's the one that's going to help you," Aerith said.

"Alright, we'll call you if we find anything," Sora said.

"A majority of the people here who had gotten sick had gone to the mountain village, you should start your search there," Aerith said.

"Alright, talk to you later," Sora said.

"See ya, Aerith!" Zack called out.

"_sigh _he can be really immature," Aerith said.

* * *

**Kisdota: That's right I added Zack, I don't wanna hear anyone say that he should be dead, if that's true then you should be complaining that Aerith should be dead, I hope this chapter is a lot better than the last, please review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	47. Chapter 48

**Kisdota: OK well here's the next chapter, it's getting really hard to write for four stories now, of course I speak for three people now, sorry if I wasn't doing as well as a job as I should have. **

**Celticskeydancer: I'm glad I could satisfy you by adding Zack.**

**Kingdommad: thanks for the publicity, by putting my name on your fic, great publicity. **

**Jim: I still owe you thanks for two chapters back. Glad I made your Friday, thanks for reviewing.**

**Ultima Phoenix: Glad too, see your back, you know you don't need to give a huge review if you're busy, just say "nice chapter"**

**I played the new Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days and well the story is poking some plot holes in my story. I hope no one minds that, not to mention I'm sorta doing a bit of rethinking on the Roxas Namine pairing too the Roxas Xion pairing. Of course with her absence in the future Kingdom Hearts I think she's going to die at some point (just a guess). So here is the next chapter I promised you all, please review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to this or any Kingdom Hearts Games, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Aerith hung up the gummi phone and gave it back to Enigma.

"Alright, everything is cleared up now, we should get back to work," Aerith said. Enigma left but Kairi stood there.

"Uh, is there something you need?" Aerith asked.

"How come you never told me you had a boyfriend?" Kairi asked.

"Oh my," Aerith said placing her hand on her face

"Look, me and Zack aren't a couple anymore. We broke up a long time ago," Aerith said.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, wait did Tifa and Yuffie know of your relationship?" Kairi asked.

"ye-no, OK yes but- Kairi look, we have work we need to do, can we not talk about this, we have people here who are sick," Aerith said.

"Oh right," Kairi said realizing she was right. Kairi turned around to leave but as soon as she did she felt a bit light headed, she lost her footing and tripped _thud. _

"Ow," Kairi said.

"Kairi, are you alright?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah, no problem, I'm fine," Kairi said.

(Back with Sora and the gang)

"Wonder how Kairi's doing?" Sora said as the group was walking up the mountain.

"So why did you attack Sora anyway?" Riku asked.

"Oh I just wanted to test him, Cloud said he was a pretty good fighter, wanted to see for myself," Zack said.

"And you just fought him? _sigh _I doubt I would be able to understand you men even if I had a heart," Melody said.

"You have no idea how right you are Melody," Riku said.

"So how do you know our friends anyway, I don't think they ever mentioned you," Sora said.

"Seriously? Are you sure they've never said anything about me?" Zack said.

"I'm sure they would have mentioned a crazy guy who likes to attack his friends," Donald said sarcastically.

"Real funny duck, but seriously no one? Not even Aerith?" Zack said.

"Nope sorry, not ringing any bells," Goofy said.

"You seem to be mentioning Aerith a lot," Melody said.

"That's cause she's my girlfriend," Zack said.

"whoa whoa whoa wait a minute, Aerith is with a guy like you?" Riku said.

"Sure is," Zack said proudly.

"And she's never mentioned you once… your lying aren't you?" Sora said.

"No, it's true she and me are a pair," Zack said.

"She didn't sound like you two were a pair when I was talking to her," Sora said.

"So if I were to call her and tell her that you and her are a couple, you wouldn't mind?" Riku asked holding the phone.

"… OK OK you caught me, we're not a couple per say, we're ex's," Zack said.

"Could I call her and ask that?" Riku asked.

"It's true, we met one day, went on… some dates, I guess she didn't like that I wasn't there for her all the time and, eventually she broke up with me," Zack said. "But enough about me, how's everyone else doing? Has Cloud been taking care of my sword?" Zack asked.

"Your sword, you mean that huge thing on his back belongs to you?" Riku asked.

"Yup, gave it to him one day when we were out on a… mission," Zack said. "What about everyone else, hey has Cloud made a move on his friend yet?" Zack asked.

"Friend?" Riku asked.

"The girl who likes to punch guys in the chin, really hard," Zack said rubbing his chin.

"Oh you mean Tifa, no not yet," Sora said.

"Seriously, I would have expected him to make a move by now, not a day would go by when he didn't say something about her," Zack said.

"Say I just realized something, we're going up a mountain to find the source of a disease right?" Melody said.

"Yeah, that's the plan," Zack said.

"Should we go out like this with nothing protecting us?" Melody asked.

"Don't worry we'll be fine, a-hyuck," Goofy said.

"We're not from this world, anything that effects the people here won't affect us. It's one of the laws of traveling from planet to planet," Donald said.

"ah well that's a relief then, I thought Enigma was sending us without protection," Melody said.

_RING RING RING RING _

"Speaking of which," Sora said taking out the gummi phone.

"Hey Enigma," Sora said. "Sora!" Kairi said.

"Kairi? Hey how are you?" Sora asked.

"Sora… we… someone," Kairi tried to say.

"Is something wrong?" Sora said.

"It's… it's our friend Mulan," Kairi said.

"Mulan?!" Sora said.

(Back at the village)

"Please, you have to let me see her," Shang said.

"Look, sir I'm sorry but you can't go in the room, we don't want any chance of the disease spreading," Enigma said.

"Please you must let me see her, she's my wife," Shang said.

"And I said I'm sorry, you can't-," Enigma was saying.

"It is alright," Aerith said.

"Aerith?" Enigma said.

"You may see her, but please try not to disturb the others," Aerith said.

"Thank you," Shang said entering the building.

"You sure that was a wise thing to do? I mean I'm all for letting a man see the woman he loves but aren't you worried that the disease would spread?" Enigma said.

"I understand your concern, but it doesn't matter now," Aerith said.

"Hmm?"

"The disease is spreading, from what I've found out that the disease is in the air," Aerith said.

"Ah… so it doesn't matter now I guess," Enigma said.

"Yes, if we don't find a cure for it soon then not just these people, but this entire world will die out," Aerith said.

"_sigh _great, just great. I can't do anything to help these people," Enigma said.

"Sora and the others are looking for the source of this disease, you said once they find the source you can find the cure right?" Aerith said.

"Yeah, but I should be able to make a cure for it… or stop it… or something more than that," Enigma said.

"It will be fine Enigma, have some faith in your friends," Aerith said.

"_sigh _I'm going back to my work bench, I'm going to try a few more experiments," Enigma said leaving.

(With Kairi)

"Everything will be alright," Kairi said to Shang.

Mulan was currently sleeping giving off heavy breathing.

"Why did this have to happen to her?" Shang said.

"Don't worry, Sora and his friends are going help everyone," Kairi said.

"S-Sora! He's here?" Shang asked facing Kairi.

"Yes, I know Sora and you are friends so I let him know," Kairi said.

"Thank you," Shang said.

"I'll come back to check on her later, don't worry, we're all going to do what it takes to get everyone better," Kairi said leaving.

As Kairi was heading to her next patient she started to feel a bit light headed all of a sudden.

"Wh-what-," Kairi placed her hand on a nearby wall.

"Ohh, maybe I'm working a bit too hard," Kairi said.

(At the summit of the mountain)

Azurith was sitting at the mountain top looking at the village below with an angry scorn.

"I can't believe that witch," Azurith said.

_Flash back_

"_What the hell Maleficent!?" Azurith said. _

_"Hmm, what is it?" Maleficent asked. _

_"What the hell happened back there?! I was waiting for Sora to come and fight me, only to find out that he had left that world already! I told Saha to give Sora a note and I found it in the water! Did you tell Saha to kill Sora!?" Azurith asked. _

_"hmph Yes Azurith I did," Maleficent said. _

_"Why! I told you and the whole organization that I was going to be the one to kill Sora, and yet you gave Saha the order to kill him!?" Azurith said. _

_"I've grown tired of your needs, Sora is a threat to my plans. You've had your chance to kill him but you've let him get away so many times, I decided someone else should take care of him" Maleficent said. _

_"But I'm the one who has to kill him!" Azurith said. _

_"You've lost your chance, I'm leaving it to someone else," Maleficent. _

_"You can't!" Azurith said. _

_"I have, and there is nothing you can do to change my mind," Maleficent said. _

_"grrrrr, YOU WITCH!" Azurith said taking out his Keyblade. _

_Azurith was about to attack and bring his blade down on her but his body suddenly started to glow a soft white light and he couldn't move. _

_"Gah, What?!" Azurith said. _

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Baroque said approaching with his hand raised. _

_"Maleficent, if you wouldn't mind, I need to do a bit of remodeling on my work," Baroque said. _

_"As you wish," Maleficent said leaving. _

_"What are you doing Baroque!" Azurith said. _

_"I took a look at my work, and did a bit of experimenting on Sora's heart," Baroque said taking out a syringe with purple liquid. __"Turns out while you're a bit more stable than the other experiments and you have the Keyblade, but there seems to be a bit of a problem." _

_"What problem?" Azurith said trying to move his body. _

_"It seems that… well what does it matter anyway?" Baroque said holding the syringe in front of Azurith. _

_"What makes you think I'll let you do anything to me?" Azurith said. _

_"My dear creation, what do you think you can possibly do?" Baroque said. _

_"I can still move my mouth," Azurith said. _

_"HA HA so what?" Baroque said starting at Azurith. _

_"HAAAACK ptooie!" SPLAT "AAAAAGGH!" Azurith had spit in Baroques eye causing him to lose his grip on Azurith. Azurith made a portal and got away. _

_"THAT DISGUSTING BASTARD!" Baroque said._

_Flashback end_

" Can't believe that witch!" Azurith said.

"Sora, where are you!?"

"_cough cough _Well well, Azurith," a man in a Neo uniform said.

"Hmm? Ah you," Azurith said to the man.

The man's face looked a very pale white he had shrivled short and grey hair and had heavy dark rings under his eyes.

"Didn't really think it was true but here you are, seems you really did go AWOL, _cough cough_," the man said.

"Are you here to take me back, because I'll kill you if you do," Azurith said.

"Relax I'm not here to fight, I wouldn't stand a chance if I fought you anyway," he said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Azurith asked.

"Got a bit of work, something about the dead people here," he said.

"Dead people?" Azurith asked.

"Spirits mostly, seems some of the dead guys in this place are somehow able to continue living as spirits or ghost or whatever it is they live as, _cough cough_," the man said.

"hmm, have you ever wondered why it is that Maleficent wanted us to collect all this junk?" Azurith asked.

"Nah, don't really care, a lot of us don't," he said.

"Whatever, if you meet that witch would you tell her I'm done with her group," Azurith said.

"Will do, _cough cough_."

(Back in the village)

"GRAHH!" Enigma yelled tossing his experimental tools aside from his table.

"Nothing works, what the hell is in this virus!?" Enigma said.

"Enigma please stop, you'll disturb the patients," Aerith said.

"I don't get it, I've tried all I can think of the get some kind of reaction, whatever this is that we're messing with is not normal at all!" Enigma said.

"Then there's nothing you can do for now, getting frustrated will do nothing," Aerith said.

"Say would you get Kairi? I need a bit of help here," Aerith said.

"Where is she?" Enigma asked.

"Here I… am," Kairi said walking towards the two.

"hmm? Kairi are you alright?" Enigma asked.

"Yeah, just… a bit tired… nothing serious," Kairi said.

"Are you sure Kairi, you do not look so well," Aerith said.

"No no, it's OK, everything's fine," Kairi said stumbling a bit to the side.

"OK, Kairi you're obviously not fine," Enigma said.

_RING RING RING _"Hmm? What's that?" Aerith asked.

"Gummi phone, must be Sora," Enigma said answering the phone.

"Sora tell me you have some good news," Enigma said.

"We found something, definitely something that doesn't seem to belong here on this world," Sora said.

"Really! Guy's they found something," Enigma said.

"That's great," Aerith said. Kairi said nothing.

"Hmm, Kairi did you hear me?" Enigma said.

Kairi started to tip to the side slightly.

"Kairi?" Enigma and Aerith said.

_THUD _

"KAIRI!"

* * *

**Kisdota: I hope I met everyone's expectations. Did I do good enough for all of you, I hope I did, please review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	48. Chapter 49

**Kisdota: Ah, sorry that I'm not able to update as fast, I have other stories that I had to work on, and I have college work, and I'm trying to find a job. Anyway I would like to apologize to the following and thank them as well, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**AMNProductions: Thanks for the review, did you still need advice cause I'm always willing to assist a fellow gamer.**

**Ultima Phoenix: Even a short review is still a review on my counter, Thanks.**

**khfan forlife: I really don't mind that you gave me two reviews, IN FACT why don't you all do what he/she did?**

**kingdommad: It might take him slightly longer than two, YAHAHAHA**

**Noami G: I'll be sure to put some more Roxas Namine moments, I got something planned in a future arc.**

**VioletFox 127: Sorry bout the disease, at least take the knowledge that they use white magic and not scalpels to make them better, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Jim: Yeah uh… I haven't had them actually go that far yet, and I can guarantee you that the thing inside Kairi ain't a ball of sunshine and miracles, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Note: OK I was able to beat the game and find out the horrible sad truth of Xion, I was totally able to guess who she was before the game ever came out, but it was still sad to find out her faith. But it gave me an idea for a future arc, sooooo…. Possible spoilers in the distant future people, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: And lo doth did Kisdota did say, "I don't own Kingdom Hearts, stop asking!" YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"KAIRI!" Enigma and Aerith yelled.

"K-Kairi!? What happened!?" Sora called out still on the phone.

"Sorry, I'll call you back!" Enigma said.

"Wha-wait do-" _beep _Enigma hung up the phone.

"Kairi are you alright!" Aerith said picking up Kairi.

Kairi's eyes were barely open and she was breathing heavily.

"What in the world happened?!" Enigma said.

"I don't know, she- she appears to have, caught the disease," Aerith said.

"W-WHAT! That's impossible, she's not part of this world. She can't get sick from another worlds disease!" Enigma said.

"I know, but she's already showing all of the early symptoms," Aerith said.

"B-But, GAAHH! Alright, first we need to follow procedure, let's get her to a bed," Enigma said.

Aerith and Enigma carried Kairi to the nearest mat and laid her down.

"Alright, I'll heal her this time," Enigma said as Aerith stood back.

Enigma took out his Keyblade and waved it over Kairi, a soft green light started emitting from Enigma causing Kairi to start breathing normally.

"_huff _OK she should _huff _be fine now," Enigma said tiredly.

"Enigma, are you alright?" Aerith asked noticing Enigma's breathing.

"I'm fine, I just, _phew _I can't do magic, when I do a curega spell it takes a bit of my strength," Enigma said.

"You're strength?" Aerith said.

"Yeah, it's not dangerous though I just need a bit of rest," Enigma said.

"That- that can't be right, all people have the power to use magic in them," Aerith said.

"If you knew who I was you wouldn't be surprised," Enigma said standing up. "Enough about me though. Now that we've taken care of Kairi we need to figure out what to do," Enigma said.

"You're right. If Kairi caught the disease then there's no telling who else can catch it," Aerith said.

"Not to mention the possibility of a plague, if this disease can affect anyone and it somehow passes to other worlds there's no telling how much damage can be done," Enigma said.

"You're right, if it comes down to that we might have to quarantine this world from the rest," Aerith said.

(At the same time with Sora)

"Enigma? ENIGMA!?" Sora yelled out.

The group had reached the mountain village but it was empty since many of the people had gotten sick.

"Great, he hung up on me," Sora said.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked.

"I think something happened, Enigma hung up on me," Sora said.

"So what do we do with this thing?" Riku asked holding an item.

It was a strange looking bottle sized gourd, the kind you use to hold liquids in. Only it was a eerily dark purple with a nobody sign on it.

"Well it's has to be from the Neo's since it has this sign on it," Melody said.

"But what is it?" Donald asked.

"I think they call it a gourd," Goofy said.

"I know that you moron, I mean what is it used for?" Donald said.

"Well whatever it is it must have been used a while ago," Zack said.

"How can you tell?" Sora asked.

"The rim around this thing has some weird purple dust around it, and with the way it's laid around it someone was pouring out a liquid or drinking it," Zack said.

"You think this is related to whatever it is that's making everyone sick?" Riku asked.

"Possibly, but we won't know for sure unless we know what it was that was in this thing," Zack said.

"Enigma could probably figure out, figuring stuff out like this is his thing," Melody said.

"Alright, then I'm going to go down to the village, the rest of you stay here," Zack said.

"I'm coming with you too," Sora said "Something happened to Kairi, and I need to find out what."

"Yeah… I wouldn't worry about that," a voice said. Everyone looked towards the pathway up the mountain and saw a Neo Member, the same one who was talking to Azurith.

"Neo member!" Riku said.

"So that's where I left that thing," the Neo member said.

"This? You mean you're the one who put this thing here?" Zack said.

"Yeah… you can keep it though," the Neo said taking out another similar looking bottle, "It's not like I haven't got another thousand of them _cough cough_."

"Who are you anyway, and what are you doing here?!" Sora said.

"Ah yeah, well the names **Albert**, one of the lower members of the Neo organization," Albert said.

"And as for what I'm doing here, the disease, that's my doing," Albert said taking his gourd and drinking from it.

"You! You're the one getting everyone sick?" Riku said as Albert put the gourd down.

"Yup, watch this," Albert said.

Albert faced his head in the air and his cheeks puffed up. "_Urp FWOOOOOOSSSHHH!_" Albert spewed out a huge amount of dark purple smoke into the air. "I'm a poisonous guy _cough cough_," Albert said.

"The disease is coming from you?!" Donald said.

"Yup, and about your girlfriend Keyboy, you might want to forget about her," Albert said.

"Kairi?! What did you do to her!" Sora yelled out taking out his Keyblade.

"What do you think? I got her sick, by tonight she and everyone down at the village will be dead _cough cough_," Albert said.

No… YOU BETTER GET RID OF THIS PLAGUE NOW OR ELSE!" Sora said getting angry.

"Can't, once someone catches it they die. If you want to save them _cough cough _then the only way to keep them all from dying is to kill me," Albert said.

_Ring ring ring ring _The Gummi phone started ringing in Sora's pocket.

"Got a call? Go head and answer it, I'll wait," Albert said. Sora scowled as he answered the phone.

"Sora," Enigma said. "Listen uh, I have some bad news to tell you," Enigma said.

"I know, Kairi's sick," Sora said.

"uh… how did you know?" Enigma said.

"We found the source of what's causing all this. A Neo member named Albert is causing all of this," Sora said.

"A Neo member! So that's why Kairi got sick," Enigma said.

"I know what we have to do Enigma, if we kill this guy then everyone will get better," Sora said.

"Whoa wait Sora, don't fight him!" Enigma said.

"Why not! Kairi's going to die if I don't!" Sora said angrily.

"Sora remember, you have that darker side in you, that Anti-Realization! If you turn into that then there's no telling what could happen, not to mention you have your friends near you. If you can't control it then there's a chance that you could hurt them," Enigma said.

"Then I'll be sure to fight away from them," Sora said.

"wait WA-" _beep _Sora hung up the phone.

"Alright, you guys ready!" Sora sais as everyone took out their weapons.

"So you're all going to fight me? Eh fine I have an army of my own," Albert said snapping his fingers.

In an instant a large group of Samurai Nobodies had appeared, along with a large group of Nightwalker Heartless.

(Back at the village)

"Sora! SORA!" Enigma said.

"Great, just great. Like I didn't have enough problems," Enigma said.

"What's wrong?" Aerith asked.

"They found the source, and it's a Nobody," Enigma said.

"A Nobody?" Aerith said.

"Yeah a Neo Nobody, and Sora's going to fight it. If he kills it then it'll cure everyone," Enigma said.

"Then isn't that good?" Aerith said.

"It is, but that's not what I'm worried about if Sora fights him one on one something bad could happen to him or everyone," Enigma said.

"What do you mean?" Aerith said.

"OK look, you know that I gave Sora, Kairi, and Riku the power of the Realization right?" Enigma said.

"Yes," Aerith said.

"Kairi and Riku were able to get their Realization without any problems, but Sora I don't know what happened, but Sora's Realization didn't work properly he forced the realization out of him it lead to something monstrous," Enigma said.

"Monstrous? You mean like his anti-form?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah only worse, and if he goes to fight that Neo member then there's a chance that it will cause him to turn into that monster again," Enigma said.

"Alright, then go I'll take care of the patients," Aerith said.

"Thanks," Enigma said heading for the door as soon as he got there he stopped.

"huh, Sora! I thought you were-," _SHING_

(Back at the top)

The Samurai and Nightwalker's had all been destroyed leaving Albert alone.

"You better make everyone better, or else!" Sora said.

"Like I said, I can't even if I wanted too," Albert said, he snapped his fingers again and summoned a single Samurai and six Nightwalkers.

"If you want to stop me, then _cough _you'll have to get through my last fighter," Albert said snapping her fingers again.

The six Nightwalkers suddenly made a circle around the Samurai Nobody.

"What's he doing?" Zack said. "Something bad," Riku said.

Suddenly the six Nightwalkers coughed up a blue ember from inside of them causing their bodies to collapse and disintegrate.

The flames circled around the Nobody getting closer to the Samurai as the flames picked up speed. When the Flames got close enough a blinding light flashed for a second before revealing that the Nobody had changed his form.

"Whoa," Sora said. "That's another new one," Melody said.

The body of the Nobody was now twice as tall as a Berserker Nobody but looked as muscular as a Darkside Heartless. Around the body of Nobody was armor that was similar to the armor that real Samurai wore. It was a dark grey color all around and on the chest was the Heartless symbol. Sticking out in the front of the creature were what seemed to be arrows, all of them were dark black with some of them were broken in half holding the broken ends with a single splinter.

On the back of the creature were swords and katanas all dark black as well that were impaled in its back, some of the blades were in so deep that the tips were sticking out through his front. On the creatures head was a samurai's kabuto helmet with a Nobody symbol being used as a crest.

"I'd like you all to meet my friend the **Dark Bushido **and that's not all," Albert said taking out a vial with black liquid in it.

"Huh, wait that's the stuff Morgana used on her shark," Riku said.

"Oh so you've see this before? _Cough cough _Yeah we gave some of this stuff to that witch before. Our middle class Neo members made this," Albert said.

"So what does is do?" Zack asked.

"Well when we use it on a normal creature it brings out their inner Heartless_ cough cough_, but when used on a Heartless or Lower class Nobody their strength increases enough to rival the strength of a Neo," Albert said tossing the vial in the air.

The Dark Bushido grabbed the vial and the vial was absorbed into his body, suddelnly for a moment a dark aura suddenly covered the creature _"GRRRRRR"._

"Have fun _cough cough_," Albert said heading towards the mountain summit.

"Wait, STOP!" Sora said following him.

"Sora wait!" Riku said trying to follow Sora, but the large monster jumped in front of Riku and blocked his path. The Dark Bushido then grabbed two of the blades sticking in his back and took them out.

"I don't have time for this," Riku said.

"Well we don't have a choice, we'll have to take care of this thing first," Zack said readying his weapon.

(Back down at the village)

"Gah!" Enigma was knocked back into the room.

"Enigma!" Aerith said approaching him.

When she got to Enigma she saw someone else standing at the entryway.

"Sora?" Aerith said.

"No, stay back from him Aerith. It's not Sora it's Azurith," Enigma said.

"Huh? That's Sora's clone?" Aerith said.

"Nice to meet you," Azurith said to the two.

"What are you doing here? In case you don't know Sora's not here," Enigma said.

"I know, but I'm sure you know where he is," Azurith said pointing his Keyblade at the two.

"Yeah? Well forget it, we're not the type to give info to our enemies," Enigma said taking out his Keyblade.

"Enigma is right, I'm sorry but you'll have to leave," Aerith said taking out a staff.

"Well 'I'm' sorry, but I'm not leaving till I find out where Sora is," Azurith said tilting his head slightly, "Or something that will bring him to me."

Enigma and Aerith looked behind them to see Kairi.

"Oh great, let me guess kidnapping?" Enigma said.

"We won't let you hurt her," Aerith said.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" Azurith said.

"Two against one, or were you not taught math in your short life?" Enigma asked.

"Well you might want to be careful, in case you forgot we're in a hospital. Do you really want to fight here?" Azurith said.

"Then we'll just have to be careful," Enigma said charging towards Azurith and swinging his blade downward.

Azurith was able to dodge the attack by sidestepping out of the way.

When Enigma missed Azurith swung his blade down on Enigma's back.

_Shing _"GAAHH!" Enigma fell forward in pain.

"Too predictable," Azurith said.

Aerith took the chance to attack with her staff while Azurith was attacking Enigma, but Azurith was able to grab Aerith's staff when she swung it towards him.

"How weak," Azurith said. Azurith put away his Keyblade and grabbed Aerith's hand.

"AH!" Azurith tossed Aerith over him and sent her crashing into one of the walls. _BASH _"GAAAHH!" Aerith caused a crack in the wall when she crashed.

"Aerith!" Enigma said. Azurith approached the sleeping Kairi and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put her down," Enigma said getting up raising his Keyblade.

"Go ahead and attack, I know you can't do anything to me without the risk of hitting your friend," Azurith said.

Enigma was about to attack but knew that Azurith was right.

"Alright, then I'll just take her back from you with my bare hands," Enigma said putting away his Keyblade.

"Fine, I can still take you while holding her," Azurith said taking out his Keyblade with his one free hand.

_Ting ting_ "hmm?" Azurith felt Kairi's body drop something and it landed on his foot.

"_GASP_!" Azurith looked like he was freaking out.

On his foot was Kairi's lucky charm. Enigma expected him to move but he seemed frozen in fear.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Enigma said.

Azurith started hearing voice's and flashes of memories.

"_It..Luck…arm…be sure….back..me"_

"…_.don't…r change"_

"_I kn…ou will"_

"_Th..is…eal"_

"_You're home!"_

Azurith suddenly dropped Kairi and fell to his knees grabbing his head "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

* * *

**Kisdota: And I'm gonna stop there at the point of Azurith going insane. OK a few things probably again I thank you for reviewing all of you and I would like to as you all again to Review. The Dark Bushido enemy, I know that the group is in china and Samurai enemies are more Japan related but I still thought he would fit the theme. Also some of you have been asking me for something, something hero related, well next chapter I'm gonna give it to you, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**ALSO PLEASE REVEW, REALLY ACTUALLY DO IT, REVEW, PRESS THE BUTTON, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	49. Chapter 50

**Kisdota: HEY YA'LL, THE VIDEO GAME SEASON HAS STARTED AT LAST! Assasin's Creed 2 and Call of Duty are coming out this month, as well as a few other games. I hope you all saved up a bit of money cause those are just some of the few games that are coming out. Also I beat "Rachet & Clank a crack in time" it was awesome, but I still wish that it lasted a little longer than it did. Anyway here's chapter 50, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Thank you's to:**

**Jim: Glad you liked it, and thanks for keeping your word on reviewing.**

**AMNProductions: Great that you liked it as well.**

**Celticskydancer: I don't know if I'll be putting Final Fantasy characters from those two that you liked, but I will be using ones from four others, and maybe XIII if it works.**

**Khfan forlife: Thanks, eh I guess one review is enough.**

**Naomi. G: Don't worry about Kairi, believe me I have more plans for her, I just needed her to get sick for now.**

**Ultima Phoenix: For what I have planned, you're gonna get what you want, plus more.**

**Pugatorie's Respite: Glad you liked it, and I hope those names helped. I read the fic… I'm just gonna say maybe you could add a little more of everything.**

**To ALL: YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: No tengo Kingdom Hearts (which is Spanish for "I don't own Kingdom Hearts)**

* * *

"GRAAAHHH! MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!" Azurith was twitching around everywhere on his body, holding his head with one hand and swinging his blade with the other.

"_What the hell's going on?!_" Enigma thought. "Hey man, are you alright!?" Enigma said approaching Azurith.

Azurith's kept moving around wildly swinging his blade and nearly hitting Enigma.

"WHOA, Maniac! What the hell's your problem!?" Enimga yelled out, but Azurith didn't even hear him. He kept moving around getting dangerously close to the patients.

"Alright that's it!" Enigma had tackled Azurit to the ground successfully making him drop his weapon. Enigma picked Azurith up holding his arms behind him.

"I-I di-didn't... stop, make it stop!" Azurith seemed to have quieted down, but he was still in his seizure like state.

"Jeeze, what in the world did they make you with?" Enigma said holding Azurith. "Hey Aerith! You alright?" Enigma asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Aerith said approaching the two.

"Stop… I don't… I didn't… I'm…!" Azurith was still mumbling.

"What happened to him?" Aerith asked with concern.

"I have no idea, he was getting ready to fight me when he suddenly started going crazy when…," Enigma looked to the floor near Aerith.

"That thing right there," Enigma said looking at the ground.

"Hmm? You mean this?" Aerith said picking up Kairi's thalassa shell charm.

"Soon as he took a look at that thing he went crazy, what is it?" Enigma asked.

"Kairi's lucky charm, she takes it with her everywhere she goes," Aerith said holding the star shaped charm in front of Enigma.

"_gasp _GAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Azurith started thrashing around even more than before.

" Hey HEY HOLD STILL!" Enigma said trying to hold Azurith.

"MAKETHEMSTOPMAKETHEMSTOPMAKETHEMSTOP!!!" Azurith yelled struggling.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM HIM!" Enigma yelled to Aerith, but it was too late.

Azurith got one of his arms free and hit Enigma in the side of the head.

_BAM _"Grah!" Enigma's mask fell to the floor as he held his face in pain.

Aerith tried to grab Azurith but the moment she started getting close he started running.

"No wait!" Aerith called, Azurith didn't listed and quickly made as much distance as he could from Aerith.

When he got to the wall he summoned his Keyblade and smashed a hole in the wall. _CRASH crumble _Azurith made his was out and started running.

"He's gone," Aerith said. "I'm not fixing that wall," Enigma said putting his mask back on.

"Why would he act like that from the sight of this?" Aerith asked.

"No idea, maybe we should ask-," Enigma stoped talking as the two realized something.

"KAIRI!" the two said.

The two went back to Kairi who was still on the ground.

"Did he hurt her?" Enigma asked as Aerith was leaning Kairi up.

"No, it doesn't look like he dropped her two hard," Aerith said looking over her.

"Good, I can't stick around right now, I wasted too much time here. I gotta go out there and stop Sora from doing something stupid, I'll take care of that Neo myself and fix everyone," Enigma said.

"Alright, I'll be able to take care of everything here," Aerith said. Enigma turned to leave but felt something holding his leg.

"Let me… come," Kairi said weakly.

"Kairi?" Enigma said. "You're awake?" Aerith said.

"Please, Enigma… I want to come," Kairi said struggling to get up. Kairi nearly stumbled back to the ground but Aerith caught her.

"Kairi no I know you're worried about Sora but you're in no condition to move," Enigma said.

"but… Sora-," Kairi said.

"Kairi I'm sorry but I can't take you with me," Enigma said turning to leave.

"Wait, I think it would be alright for her to go," Aerith said helping Kairi stand.

"Wh- what, wait you want me to bring her? I would think anyone but you would think this," Enigma said surprised. "Aerith I don't know if you know this, but bringing in a sick person with you is considered a tactical dis-advantage, and I know that you're not an idiot to suggest something like this," Enigma said.

"We know what the cause of the disease is, letting her stay here will do her no good at all,and after what I've heard about this ability you've given the three, I believe bringing Kairi with you to Sora will help him with his Realization," Aerith said.

"You're sure?" Enigma asked.

Aerith moved Kairi so that Enigma was holding her by her shoulder "Positive."

"A small part of me is saying that this is a bad idea, but suprisingly a bigger part of me believes you for some reason," Enigma said.

"Kairi and Sora will be fine, believe me when I say the two do better when they are together. I have seen it first hand," Aerith said.

"Fine, you sure you're up to a little air travel?" Enigma asked Kairi.

"Yeah… I'll be fine," Kairi said still feeling weak.

"Fine, but don't complain later to me about this," Enigma said.

Enigma carried Kairi out of the room to the outside area.

"How are you going to get to Sora?" Aerith questioned from the door.

"I have something that will help me," Enigma said taking out his Keyblade.

_Grrrrrrrr _A small growl was heard as Enigma's Chronic Thoughts started to move like it was alive. The claw like end of his blade then grabbed his face and his form changed almost instantly.

"E-…Enigma?" Kairi said seeing his new form.

"Is this your Realization?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah… my **Chronic **Nightmare. Could you keep this a secret, don't ask why but I don't want a lot of people to know what my Realization looks like," Enigma said.

"Alright… be careful," Aerith said.

Enigma positioned Kairi behind him and carried her on his back. Enigma's single arm stretched out and wrapped around himself and Kairi like a harness.

His arm still extended out near the side of his hip and began to curl it up into a large spring.

"Hang on Kairi," Enigma said as he placed his hand on the ground. Enigma uncurled his arm strongly and lifted himself and Kairi high into the air towards the mountains.

(With Riku and Everyone)

The Dark Bushido began swinging both of his blades around in front of him walking towards the small group.

"Let's finish this thing off as quickly as we can," Riku said.

Goofy spun his shield on his finger and tossed it towards the creature's hand. Donald conjured up a Thunderga spell and aimed at the creatures other hand.

The two attacks struck the creature in both his hands; it wasn't enough to make him drop his weapons, but he did stop swinging his swords long enough for Zack and Riku to get through his defense.

Riku swung his blade downwards on the creature with his Way to Dawn, and Zack had done the same with his sword. The two make a direct hit on the creatures chest, but it wasn't enough to get through his armor just knock him back.

The large creature brought one of his blades up and was about to swing it down, but his arm suddenly stopped.

Behind him Melody was using the three wires from her violin to hold back his arm. Riku and Zack tried to attack the monster again, but the creature was able to stop them.

_CLANG _"What the-?" "Aw, sick," two blades had come out of the front of the creature canceling the attack from the two before going back inside the creature.

"Melody look out!" Riku yelled. From behind the creature a few arrows began to stick out of him and were fired towards Melody.

Melody withdrew her wires and tried to deflect the arrows with the bow for her violin. Riku appeared next to her using a portal and took her in with him and bringing her back with everyone else.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought," Zack said.

"I think I can get rid of some of those swords he has, stand back," Riku said taking out his summons charm. "**Indiana**!" Riku yelled out. "Riku!"

A portal opened up showing a large rectangular entrance made of stone. A large stone door began to grind its way down slowly. Past the door a man wearing a fedora hat was running down a crumbling hall being chased by a rolling boulder. As he got close to the exit he tripped and fell forward and the stone door had nearly sealed the entrance. Riku had quickly reached under the door and pulled the man out seconds before the door had closed on top of him, and the sound of the boulder smashing against the stone door could be heard.

"You ready?" Indiana Jones said.

Indiana took out his whip and wrapped it around the large creature's feet making it lose its balance. Riku jumped up in front of the creatures head.

"**Dark**!" Riku fired a blast of dark energy at the creatures face causing it to fall on its back.

"Let's take it down," Riku said. "You lead," Indiana said as both he and Riku went in the realm of darkness.

The Dark Bushido got up and saw that both Riku and Indiana were gone. Suddenly it felt something wrap around one of its blades. It was a whip coming out of a small portal and it pulled the weapon out and dragged it through the small portal.

This continued on, till all the katana's that were in the creature were all pulled out and the monster had only arrows sticking out of it. Riku and Indiana appeared in front of the creature from out of the Realm of Darkness, Indiana had Riku's Keyblade tied at the end of his whip as he swung it around his head.

"Let's end this," Riku said as his Keyblade was suddenly covered in Dark. "Shame I was having fun," Indiana swung his whip forward releasing the Dark covered Keyblade.

The Keyblade started spinning towards the Dark Bushido, and when it hit it a large black colored explosion occurred blasting the creature back a few feet.

"Sorry, new adventures await," Indiana said as he disappeared to his home world.

"Man you guys have some weird summons," Zack said as he and the group re joined Riku.

"You think that was enough to take out that thing?" Melody asked.

The Dark Bushido got up and faced the group somehow looking mad.

"Hey music girl, wrap some of those wires around its feet!" Zack said.

"huh? Oh got it," Melody said wrapping around the creatures feet.

"You two, hit it with your best shots where Riku hit it," Zack said.

"Right," "Gotcha!" Donald and Goofy said. Donald fired a Blizzaga spell and Goofy spun his shield, both striking the middle of the Dark Bushido's chest where Riku and Indiana hit making the armor in the creature crack. The creature was about to tumble over from the hit, but Zack made huge leap towards the creature.

"HA!" Zack made a straight stab at the monsters chest and was able to break through the tough armor and stab the creature. When Zack pulled his blade out a thin trail of black ash's came out of the creature.

The Dark Bushido fell back as the weapons and armor on him began to disintegrate into nothing. The white body of the monster fell flat like a sheet and disappeared into nothingness.

"_Phew_, if you guys have been fighting these things all your life I can see why everyone talks so well of you all," Zack said.

"Alright, we've wasted too much time, we need to get back to Sora and that Neo," Riku said.

(With Sora)

"_huff huff huff_," Sora was running towards Albert as fast as he could, the cold and thin air was shortening his breath. As soon as Sora got to the summit he saw Albert.

"Hmm? So you really did decide to come up here alone," Albert said when he saw Sora.

"_huff _I swear, if Kairi dies because of you I'll make sure you pay," Sora said angrily taking out his Keyblade.

"Aww, how sweet. You're going to hurt me out of love," Albert taunted taking out a purple gourd.

"I mean it, fix everything now or ELSE!" Sora said.

"I told you a dozen times, I couldn't even if I wanted too. You want them saved, you'll have to kill me," Albert said taking a swig of his drink.

"Fine then!" Sora started running towards Albert, but Albert was prepared. Albert put down his drink and puckered his lip. _SPIT SPIT SPIT _Albert spit out three small globs of liquid they traveled in the air like they were arrows being fired. Sora dodged the first two, but the last shot brushed him on the side of his arm.

_SSSSSS _"Ahh!" Sora yelled in pain. The shot barely touched him but it still burned like fire. Sora looked to see that part of his sleeve had a hole burned in it, and his skin looked a bit black. Sora looked behind him and saw that when the shots Albert fired hit the ground they all made small holes in the ground letting out a light purple smoke.

"Still wanna fight me, I know for a fact that you don't have a power like your friends," Albert said.

Sora said nothing and started running towards Albert again. Sora started swinging his blade again, but Albert was able to block all of his attack with the bottom of his gourd. Sora made a thrusting move towards his opponent, but he side stepped out of the way.

"Firega!" Sora conjured up a few flames around himself in an attempt to burn Albert, but it wasn't quick enough and Albert made a back flip away from Sora.

"Not bad," Albert said. Albert took another swig of his drink again and faced Sora. Albert let out a huge cloud of purple smoke and fired it towards Sora. Sora made an attempt to get away but the cloud was too large and he was soon covered in the large cloud.

"Heh, though with your skill I still wonder how you were able to land yourself a girl HA HA HA!" The cloud soon cleared up and Sora was kneeling on the ground.

"_huff huff huff huff_," Sora was feeling incredibly weak and numb from breathing in the fumes, he could barely move his legs.

"I… _huff _won't… _huff _lose!" Sora weakly got up using his Keyblade for support.

"You might as well give up now. After that you aren't in any condition to fight. Hell you're in much less condition to breath," Albert said.

"Shut _huff _up," Sora said getting very angry.

"Well I guess I'll play with you some more, I'm interested to see if I'll be able to kill you before my disease in you does. Personally-," _FWOOSH _Albert stopped talking when he felt a surge of energy.

"What the-!" Albert said surprised.

"I'm _Grrr _going to-," Sora started feeling a huge surge of dark energy going around him.

"Kill yo-,"

_BOOOOOM_

Before Sora finished his sentence he suddenly stopped as something landed between the two enemies.

"The hell? What was tha-?" _RAWWRR BAM _A large monstrous green fist made contact with Alberts face knocking him back.

"Gah! No way… was that…?" Albert looked out to see Enigma who handed Kairi to Sora.

"Kairi!?" Sora said.

"Sora… are you… alright?" Kairi said weakly.

"You two stand back I'll take care of him," Enigma said attacking Albert.

"Kairi, what are you doing here!? Aren't you sick?!" Sora said holding Kairi.

"Enigma said… you were going to… do something dangerous… I wanted to… make sure you were alright," Kairi said.

"Kairi you shouldn't _huff _have come," Sora said.

"Sora…? Did you get the disease to?" Kairi said noticing his weakened state.

"I…yeah, I think I did," Sora said. Kairi's face became sad and she hugged Sora

"Not you to," Kairi said and the verge of crying.

"Kairi, don't worry I'll be fine," Sora said hugging her back.

"Sora so many people have gotten sick including our friend Mulan, and now you're sick too. I don't want you to leave me," Kairi said.

"Kairi…" Sora said.

"When we were getting close I felt that power you had, you almost turned into a monster again didn't you?" Kairi asked.

"You felt that?" Sora asked surprised.

"Yes, I felt it before back in Ariel's world as well," Kairi said.

"Kairi… I'm sorry, but when he told me you were sick I got so angry, I coul-," _BAM _

"GAAAHH!" Enigma landed near the two, skidding along the snowy ground.

"Enigma!" Sora and Kairi said.

"Guh! Impossible…" Enigma said as his Realization began to fade and he turned back to normal.

"I'm a lot stronger than before, I'm not part of those hundreds of lower class's. I'm now part of the second class of Neo-Organization," Albert said.

"Second class? Crap… so you got stronger. Shouldn't have underestimated you," Enigma said.

"No way," Sora said. "He beat Enigma with his Realization power?" Kairi said shocked.

"I'm surprised you're here buddy, we all thought you were dead," Albert said.

"_Dead?_" Sora thought.

"And you've gotten so much more weaker then I remember, I used to be forced to respect you. Now look at you, what happened **War**?" Albert asked.

"War?" Kairi said.

"None of your business," Enigma said getting up and bringing out his Keyblade.

Albert tossed one of his gourds at Enigma which exploded like a grenade.

_BOOM _"ENIGMA!" the two yelled.

Enigma was knocked back even further. Enigma laid on the ground feeling weak.

"Heh, my how times change. Guess I'll finish you off," Albert said approaching Enigma.

"Leave him alone!" Kairi said getting enough strength to stand up and taking out her Keyblade.

"Kairi wait!" Sora yelled, but Kairi didn't listen and charged towards Albert. Albert didn't move from his spot, but as soon as Kairi got close to him he reached out.

"ACK!" Albert grabbed Kairi and picked her up by her neck making her drop her Keyblade.

"KAIRI!" Sora yelled.

"So-ra," Kairi said gasping for air.

"How pathetic, you really think you stand a chance against me? Though I must admit you surprised me with your strength, even after having the disease in you this whole time you still find the strength to go against me," Albert said.

"PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Sora said.

"Heh, what makes you think I will?" Albert said.

"S-o-r-a," Kairi said slowly losing consciousness.

"You don't have the power to fight me, you precious Realization might be strong enough against the lower class Neo's but not me," Albert said.

Sora struggled to stand up straight and regain his balance as he lifted up his Keyblade.

"You're all weak, I'm practically doing an act of mercy finishing you all off here so you don't have to face the stronger members of Neo-Organization. Just lay down and-,"

_SHING _"GAHH!" Albert let go of Kairi the moment something silver slashed against his wrist.

"Wha-!" _SLASH _Albert was knocked back from the same silver glowing slash.

"GRAHH HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Albert said angrily.

"Sora," Kairi said regaining her breath.

Sora was standing between the two with the blade end of his Keyblade glowing bright silver.

"I said Leave Her ALONE!" Sora said releasing a surge of energy.

"How in the world?" Albert said surprised.

"Sora?" Kairi said again. Enigma got up from the ground when he felt Sora's power.

"What's this, this isn't the same power as that Anti form," Enigma said.

Sora made a quick leap towards Albert, almost faster than his eyes could follow.

"No!" _shing _Albert felt a large slash through the middle of his chest causing him a great amount of pain.

"You're going to pay for what you did," Sora said.

Albert took out a gourd and dropped it making a cloud of purple smoke that Sora immediately jumped away from the smoke. Albert threw a gourd like at Sora, but Sora made a quick slash in front of him slicing the gourd in half making the two pieces pass him on both sides exploding behind him.

The blade of Sora's weapon started glowing brighter as he brought his weapon up. Sora charged towards Albert, and Albert brought out a gourd to defend himself.

"I'm not going to let you defeat me!" Albert said as Sora was getting close.

The moment Sora was in front of him swung downward and appeared behind Albert.

"guh…" Albert's gourd had been split in half and Albert fell to the ground in pain.

"How… no I'm second class. I can't GRAHH... lose to these people," Albert said in pain.

Sora looked at his blade as it was glowing "_what… what is this?_" Sora thought.

"Hey, better help your girlfriend," Albert said getting enough strength to toss a gourd at Kairi.

"KAIRI!" Sora said. Kairi saw the gourd and closed her eyes waiting for impact, but Sora had appeared in front of her and knocked away the Gourd.

"Sora!" Kairi said. "Kairi are you alright?" Sora said.

"Yeah, but… what did you do?" Kairi asked.

"Don't bother wondering," Albert said, Kairi and Sora faced him to see him holding a familiar crystal heart.

"You won't be able to find out," Albert said as he crushed the heart.

A glowing soft red dust surrounded him as his form began to change. His body began to turn rotten looking and his skin became a dark purple. His hood was back on top of his head and the poisonous purple fumes began coming out of his hood and sleeves.

When he took off his hood off the skin that was on his head had nearly rotted away leaving nothing but a skull and a few spots of rotten dry flesh were left. The gourd at his side was now a bit bigger, but it had a few cracks in it constantly dripping drops of liquid that burned the ground.

"I don't know how you did it, but it doesn't' matter, I'm not going to wait for my disease to kill you. I'll kill you with my own two hands," Albert said.

Sora stood in front of the new Albert pointing his blade at Albert.

"I told you, I'm not going to let you hurt ANYONE!"Sora said releasing even more surges of power his Keyblade glowing even brighter.

"WHAT! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! YOU'RE STILL GETTING STRONGER!?" Albert yelled.

"No way, even after all that he's still got power to spare?" Enigma said.

Sora looked at Albert with a stare that would make anyone beleive that looks could kill.

"I Will Not Let You Hurt My FRIENDS!" Sora said.

The moment he stopped talking his blade had stopped glowing.

"What-?" _CRACK _Albert was about to say something but stopped when Sora's Keyblade began to crack.

"His Keyblade!" Enigma said. "What's happening?" Kairi said.

Sora's Keyblade suddenly broke up into a bunch of shards that magically seemed to circle around him.

"Sora? Is this…" Kairi saw Sora's form beginning to change.

The shards all began to glow around Sora surrounding him in a bright light as the shards connected to Sora one at a time. Sora's body began getting covered in a metallic water substance till his whole body was covered. The metal then formed into what looked like a knight's armor all around his body.

A few thin beams of twilight orange light came out certain areas of Sora all moving around him in straight line leaving glowing orange lines all over his body in ways that looked like he was part of some ancient technology.

Sora's head was then covered in the same metallic substance it then formed into a knight's helmet with a lined helmet cover in front of him for his eyes. A single think line of orange came out of along the top of his head making a curved fin like horn at the top of his head.

A silver light then formed in his right hand. In it appeared a gold colored swords hilt with a large diamond at the bottom of it. From the top of the hilt a silver light shot up leaving a thin double sided blade.

"Sora… is this-," Kairi was saying. "Sora did it," Enigma said.

"What… what are you?" Albert said sounding a bit intimidated. Sora faced his helmet covered head at Albert and then his blade.

"**Sacred Hero!**" Sora said with his blade suddenly glowing the same bright silver.

* * *

**Kisdota: And there you go, the final realization for the group, OR IS IT? Anyway some of you have been asking for this, and the reason this took so long to write was because I just wanted to hurry up and give you all what you wanted. The chapters longer but don't expect me to keep making them all this long.**

**And the Indiana Jones Summon. I know he's not technically owned by Disney, but after riding his ride in Disney Land I couldn't help myself.**

**ANYWAY you'll all probably still want to hurt me since I left you all with a cliff hanger, PLEASE REVIEW, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	50. Chapter 51

**Kisdota: OK wow, a lot of you liked the last chapter a lot, 11 reviews on a single chapter, a new personal best.**

_**NEW PERSONAL BEST!!!**_

**VioletFox127: Almost done with the doctor stuff, don't worry, Albert's goin down.**

**kingdommad: Wait till you see the true power of this form. **

**khfan forlife: Here's what happens next.**

**celticskyedancer: Glad to make your day.**

**Ultima Phoenix: I'm glad I did something you wouldn't imagine, that's my specialty. And I ain't even half done with these powers.**

**Noami. G: Glad the name was funny for you.**

**Jim: Sorry bout the cliff hanger, but it's like they always say 'always leave em guessin'.**

**Pugatorie's Respite: Glad you liked it, back then I had thought that Indiana belonged to Disney, should have checked more.**

**Hardcore KHfan: A new fan, yaay, I'll keep up the work if you all keep telling me how much you all like it.**

**Riku Uzumaki: You actually got what I was going for 'sort of'. I know a knight doesn't seem like the best for Sora, but he's the main hero, they always look whimpy at first. **

**Anyway Sora now has his realization, which means that everyone in the group now has a super powered form, that means they're all as strong as they're gonna get… at least as far as you all know… nyek nyek nyek, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: (see chapter one disclaimer for details)**

* * *

(The mountain pathway, near the summit)

"_Huff huff _gawsh these mountains are steeper than I remember," Goofy said. "How much farther?" Donald whined.

"Ah come on, don't tell me your tired already," Zack said.

"After battling a heavily armed and powerful creature who isn't?" Melody questioned.

"Well we're not stopping to rest now, we need to find Sora before he gets hurt, no way is he going to be able to stand up against Albert," Riku said.

"You really don't have that much faith in your friend do you?" Zack said.

"It's not a matter of Trust," Riku said annoyed.

"Sora's strong, but he's not strong enough to take care of someone like Albert, none of us were when we started this adventure," Riku said.

"Well it has been a while, he might surprise you. Cloud sure did back then," Zack said.

"Less talking, more running you two. This isn't a debate," Melody said.

"Sorry," Riku and Zack said.

The group continued its trek up the mountain, when they got near the summit though they stopped for a moment.

"… huh," Riku muttered stopping in his tracks, everyone did the same.

"…You all feel that to?" Riku asked.

"How could we not? But what was it?" Zack asked.

"Sora," Donald said.

"Sora?" Melody questioned.

"I feel it to Donald," Goofy said.

"Hmm… now that you mentioned it, it does feel like Sora," Riku said closing his eyes.

"You don't think he… got his power do you?" Melody asked.

"I… I don't know…" Riku said.

"We'll let's not stay here and think, I've been dying to see this great ability ever since that crazy ninja Yuffie kept talking about it," Zack said.

(At the summit)

Albert and Sora were standing in front of each other after Sora had achieved his Realization form.

"So, this is your Realization?" Albert said in a wispy and snakelike voice. Sora stood where he was in front of Kairi, waiting for Albert to make a move.

"Sora…?" Kairi said.

"Honestly… for someone who was considered a galaxy wide threat to Maleficent and her plans, I was hoping for something more. I've literally trampled over a lot more knights who were a lot flashier looking than you," Albert said.

Enigma got up off the ground and stared at Sora "Heh… HAHAHA… I never expected this. I knew Sora had the most potential for power when I gave him his Realization abilities, but I never expected him to get this strong… hmm… but his power still feels a bit underused… it feels a bit… incomplete," Enigma said.

"**Sacred Hero **seems like a pretty big thing to call yourself; you may have been able to save all the worlds twice, but you won't be able to call yourself a hero once all the worlds fall under Maleficent's control," Albert said.

Sora still didn't say anything, he just brought his blade up and pointed it at Albert.

"Heh, what? Not going to say anything? That's fine by me," Albert pulled out a second rotting gourd that was spouting out purple smoke. "Doesn't matter, I've heard the reports of this power of yours. Even with your power up, it's not nearly enough to go against me. A lower ranking Neo powered by a crystal heart was strong enough to go against this power with evenly matched strength. But I am one of the second ranked Neo's, which means you don't have any chance of beating me!" Albert yelled out the last part as he tossed one of his gourd grenades at his enemy.

"Sora!" Kairi said. "WATCH OUT!" Enigma yelled.

The gourd kept flying towards Sora's head, but strangely the gourd never made contact with Sora. Instead it passed right through his head, like he was a ghost. The gourd went over Kairi and landed in the snow behind her.

"What the-?" Enigma questioned.

"WHAT! That's impossible, how did it pass through you!?" Albert said angrily.

"Pass?" Sora said in a deeper male sounding voice.

"It didn't pass through me," a bright white parallel line shined on the gourd for a split second before splitting in half where the line shinned and disintegrating "I cut it."

"Whoa…" Kairi said impressed.

"… heh… so you're better with a blade now, but it won't matter to me," Albert said. Albert took out another gourd, one for each hand both with purple smoke.

"Hmph… bring it on, I'm going to stop you and your disease," Sora said holding his blade up.

"AHH!" Kairi shrieked when a large hand picked her up.

"I'll take care of her Sora!" Enigma yelled in his Realization form.

"Hurry up and take him down, we only got until sunset, and that's not far off!" Enigma yelled.

"Right!" Sora called out facing his opponent.

"Bring it shiny!" Albert drank the purple liquid from both gourds, when they were done he let out a puff of smoke before taking out two more gourds.

Sora made a dash towards Albert with his sword held high. Albert faced Sora and blew a large cloud of purple smoke at Sora, the large cloud completely enveloped Sora as he stopped.

"Can't see me now can you!?" Albert yelled out.

Sora took a look at his surroundings; his view was being completely blocked by the thick smoke. Sora's head perked up, Sora turned around and swung his sword in front of him cutting the ground that was flying towards him. The gourd passed through Sora on both of his sides as it split in two.

"Nice, but try avoiding this!" from Sora's left side three shots of acidic goop bullets were fired.

Sora was able to dodge them easily, but soon many multiple shots were fired at him. Sora didn't move this time, Sora raised his blade up with one hand and started blocking the shots of acid with his sword. Sora's reflexes were greatly enhanced due to his Realization. As soon as the shots stopped Sora saw another gourd being tossed towards him.

Sora was about to cut the gourd up but instead Sora stepped to the side a bit and used the flat side of his sword to whack the gourd to his right side. The first gourd crashed into a second gourd that had been tossed at him in an attempted sneak attack.

_BOOOOOM _The two gourds impacting each other caused a large explosion of purple mist. Sora brought his sword over his head as the blade began to shine a bright silver. Sora brought the blade down hard as he caused a shockwave the dissipated the purple cloud around him revealing Albert.

"GAH! How did you do that?! It takes more than a stiff breeze to get rid of my poison!" Albert said shocked.

"I'm a lot more powerful than some wind," Sora said.

Sora's blade began to glow silver again as he faced Albert who brought out two gourds. Sora ran towards Albert who began to spit our multiple shots of his acid goop. Sora blocked all of his shots with his glowing blade, swinging his sword around him with incredible speeds.

A soon as Sora got close Albert was about to toss his gourd at Sora, but as soon as Albert's arm moved Sora suddenly appeared in front of him and the bottom of his gourd was suddenly cut letting out the burning purple liquid.

"Wha-? GRAH!" Albert tried to toss the other gourd but it was cut as well.

"NO I!"_shing "_Guh!?" Albert was about to bring out another of his gourds, but Sora pointed the tip of his sword at Albert's face threateningly.

"H-How… how are you so strong!?" Albert said scared. "I'm second rank in the Neo organization! I'm an all powerful Nobody! You shouldn't be able to be this strong!" Albert said.

"Thanks to my Realization my skills with a blade are far greater now, a lot more than any normal person could ever acheive," Sora said raising the blade over his head.

Sora's sword began to glow again, only this time the silver light towered above Sora and started to become solid making his sword taller.

"Guh?" Albert stood back a bit but he couldn't run.

"**Silver Braver**," Sora brought his large sword down on top of Albert.

"AAAAAHHH!" _shing _A quick line of light passed through Albert, as soon as Sora's blade was swung the light died down.

"Guh... gra-," from Alberts chest a large cut was made and a released a large amount of purple smoke.

Sora jumped away from the poisonous smoke before he was consumed by it.

"I guess that's it for him," Sora said.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled.

Kairi and Enigma came out of hiding to join Sora, Enigma was still in his Realization form.

"How are you feeling?" Sora asked.

"Still a bit sick, but that should pass right. After all you beat him," Kairi said.

"Did you? What did you hear when he died?" Enigma asked.

"Hear… ah, that's right!" Sora said turning to face Albert, the large smoke was still coming out.

"You didn't hear anything, no visions, no cries of pain?" Enigma asked.

"That's right, when we beat one of these guys they send their memories to us. But…maybe not all of them had a bad past?" Kairi questioned.

"Even so Sora should have heard something," Enigma said.

Sora kept an eye on the smoke that kept coming, even though he had cut Albert.

"BOO!" Albert yelled out as three gourds were tossed.

Enigma stretched his hand in front of the group and stretched out his arm and his hand increased in size to block the attack.

"He's still alive!?" Sora said.

From the purple smoke two eerie looking boney bat-looking wings came out.

"Are those wings?" Enigma questioned.

"Catch me if you can!" Albert called out as he started flying away with the two wings he grew out of his back.

"He can fly!?" Kairi said as Albert quickly ascended into the sky.

"We have to stop him, don't let him get away!" Enigma said.

Enigma single arm stretched out and his fingers became longer and sharp. Kairi fired a few rounds of Holya spells at Albert but he was able to dodge them. Enigma stretched his arm out as far as he could which was enough for his hand to get close to Albert.

Enigma made some swipes at Albert and tried to grab him. Albert took out one of his gourds and tossed it in Enigma's hand.

_BOOM _"Kah!" Enigma took back his hand and changed back into his normal human form. Sora's blade began to glow silver again and Sora swung his blade.

"**Sword Beam**," Sora swung his blade and sent a silver glowing crescent shaped beam at Albert. Albert twisted in the air avoiding the attack.

"Damn _Barrel rolls_, they never helped the good guys!" Enigma complained.

"_Cough _guh," Kairi kneeled on the ground, Kairi looked at her hand and saw that she coughed up a bit of blood.

"Kairi!?" Sora said worried.

"My stomach… it hurts," Kairi said. Sora looked at the sky for a second and saw the sun

"It's nearly sunset, and Albert's poison is still in us!" Sora said.

"And he's getting away… so this was his plan, if he can't beat us he'll keep away from us till we're out of time," Enigma said.

* * *

(Back at the village)

Aerith was rushing around her makeshift hospital, the patients all began to cry out in pain all of a sudden. "No… this can't be happening," Aerith said worried.

* * *

(Back at the mountain summit)

"_What am I going to do… if I can't kill him, then Kairi and everyone will die_," Sora thought.

"We need to think of something fast! Every moment we waste means less chance of us catching up to Albert!" Enigma said.

"So-… ra…," Kairi said as she lost consciousness and closed her eyes.

"Kairi no!" Sora said.

"SORA!" "Huh? Riku?" Sora said. Riku and the rest of the group ran up to them.

"Sora… is that you?" Riku asked.

"Yeah it's me," Sora said.

"Wow, you look great!" Donald said.

"Guy's! Talk later, situation!" Enigma said.

"Enigma? And Kairi!?" Riku said shocked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Melody said.

"We needed to get up here to- Never mind! Albert's in a stronger form and flying away, we don't get him and take him down the disease is going to kill everyone who was infected including Kairi, and possibly Sora as well," Enigma said.

"Well let's get him then!" Zack said.

"How? We can't fly and get him," Melody said.

"I'm not giving up, I'll find a way to get him!" Sora said.

Sora was about to try and make a run towards Albert, but he stopped when the jewel at the bottom of his sword's hilt began to give off a golden glow.

"Huh? What's this?" Sora said looking at his hilt.

"Uh, Sora? Are you doing that?" Goofy asked.

"Let me see!" Enigma said. Enigma grabbed Sora's sword hand and took a look at the jewel.

"Enigma, stop, I don't have time," Sora said.

"No wait… Hold still!" Enigma yelled as Sora tried to jerk his hand away.

"… hmm… holy!" Enigma said.

"What is it!? Make it quick," Sora said.

"Sora tell me, your Keyblade, it's been able to change its form before right?" Enigma said.

"Yeah so?" Sora said.

"Then it all makes sense," Enigma said.

"What does?" Riku asked.

"Sora… when you gave off that energy when you turned into your sacred knight form something felt weird to me," Enigma said.

"Weird? Weird how?" Sora asked.

"It didn't feel exactly like Kairi or Riku's Realization power. I thought you were just holding back energy, but… if I'm right, you should be able to get even stronger than this," Enigma said.

"S-Stronger? How!?" Sora said.

"I think if I'm right, you can get stronger with the use of your friends, similar to those drive forms you do," Enigma said.

"So, I can combine with my friends and get stronger?" Sora asked.

"If I'm right then yes, and it's our best chance of grounding Albert," Enigma said.

"HEY, enough with the explanation, do the demonstration!" Zack said.

"He's right, let's not waste time," Melody said.

"…OK, Sora, just try it with Goofy for now, everyone else stand back. We don't know what will happen," Enigma said.

"But wha-," Sora was saying.

"Whatever you do to do your Drive forms, do that!" Enigma said.

"…Alright," Sora said. "Gotcha!" Goofy said.

Riku picked up Kairi as the rest stood back from Sora and Goofy.

"I don't know exactly what to do, are you sure you trust me Goofy?" Sora asked.

"Of course, I know you won't hurt me Sora! _A-hyuck_," Goofy said.

"Alright, here goes nothing," Sora said.

The bottom of Sora's hilt began to glow from a bright golden glow into a deep red. Goofy's body started to shrink into a glowing red light. The small light circled around Sora before going into the jewel of Sora's sword making Sora's body glow a bright red.

"Whoa, wish I could do that," Zack said watching.

"Rahh… GAHH!" Sora grabbed his head as he felt a strange sort of pain.

"Sora! Goofy!" Donald yelled.

"No… is he losing control?!" Enigma said.

"Sora focus on the power, try to focus on why you're doing this!" Riku yelled.

Sora tried to withstand the pain, but he wasn't doing a good job he was near to losing control again.

"No way, he'll go anti if this keeps up, why did I suggest this?!" Enigma said.

"…Sora…" Sora stopped feeling pain all of a sudden.

"So…ra…," Kairi said weakly.

"huh… Kairi...? Are you awake?" Riku asked looking at Kairi.

Sora suddenly stopped struggling and stood up straight.

* * *

(in the Sky)

"Hmm… what's going on down there?" Albert questioned.

* * *

(Back on the ground)

The energy that Sora was giving off started to become stable and calm.

"Give me strength," Sora said softly as his sword disappeared.

"**Sacred Drive**!" the armor around Sora began to react strangly to Sora and Goofy.

The orange rune lines that went around Sora's body started changing color and changed from orange to silver. Sora's armor began losing its silver color and started changing into a brilliant red. The curved blade on Sora's head changed into a wide needle tip. The rune lines around the lower area of Sora's legs began to curve and change into a yellow color.

The line began taking the forms of what looked like fire. In Sora's right hand a sphere of red energy appeared, the energy began to stretch and form into a long staff. At the tip of it appeared a silver glowing Spear tip.

"**A worthy knight, with a will and desire to go against all odds, has been given the ability to reach up and strike the sky itself"**

The energy around Sora went away, showing everyone his new form. "**Sacred hero, Dragoon Drive!**"

"Wow, I think I'm jealous," Zack said.

"Is this what you were hoping to happen?" Riku asked.

"I think so… I don't know if he's stronger right now though," Enigma said.

"How are you feeling?!" Donald asked.

"I feel… really great… like I could do anything I want," Sora said.

"Hey you wanna fight, because Albert's still getting away," Engima said pointing to the sky where Albert's form was getting smaller.

"How are you going to get him now?" Melody asked.

"I… I can get him," Sora said.

Sora's legs started glowing red as he faced the direction Albert was in.

(With Albert)

"What was that just now?" Albert questioned.

"Well… whatever it is it won't do them any good, I'm too far away for… them…?" Albert saw something coming from the ground to the sky, whatever it was it looked like it was on fire, and it left a red glowing trail.

"What… is that a… comet? It's headed RIGHT TOWARDS ME!" Albert tried to fly away but whatever it was was too fast.

_BAM _"GAHH!!!" Albert was hit full force by the impact of the flaming object and the piercing pain in his chest, and started falling towards the ground.

"Guh… YOU!" Albert said. Sora had his spear stuck in his chest and was standing on his stomach.

"HOW!?... You can fly!?" Albert said.

"No… just jump really high!" Sora said.

Sora's legs gave off a burning energy as he jumped off of Albert.

"GAH!" the jump sent Albert crashing to the ground below, Sora landed on his feet near Albert.

"You feeling OK Goofy?" Sora asked.

"_Yup no problems in here A-Hyuck_," Sora heard Goofy say in his head.

"GRAAHH!!!" Albert immediately got up and started flying straight into the sky.

"The sun's almost down, I just need to last a few more minutes till my poison takes him out," Albert said.

As Albert was flying he began drinking from as many gourds as he could as fast as he could. When he was high enough he stared down at Sora.

"You're not going to stop me, you and everyone are going to die here, and I'll make sure of it!" Albert said.

Albert took in a deep breath and started spewing a lot of the same liquid making an acid rain. Sora looked up at Albert and started gathering energy in his legs.

"Let's finish this quickly," Sora said. Sora made a huge leap into the air, the acid rain was having no effect on him. Sora was about to strike him, but Albert was able to move out of the way and dodge Sora's attack. Sora kept going up into the air as Albert took out a Gourd.

"Try and dodge this," Albert said as he tossed the gourd straight towards Sora.

Albert expected the gourd to hit, but Sora suddenly moved to the left while he was in midair.

"WHAT!" Albert yelled. "I can double jump!" Sora said. Sora faced hip opponent and pointed the tip of his Spear at Albert.

Sora's entire body began to glow again as he faced Albert. Sora kicked his legs while he was in the air and his body shot towards Albert.

_SHING _"GAAHHH!" Albert felt Sora's spear slice him as he pass him, but Sora wasn't done. Sora made a few more jumps around him, striking Albert from every direction.

_SHING _"GA!"

_SHING _"DAH!"

_SHING _"AHH!"

_SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING _"GRRRAAAAHH!!!"

Sora went directly over Albert who was barely staying in the air. As Sora was climbing into the air he stopped suddenly. Sora flipped upside-down, from below his feet a strange red circle appeared formed above Sora's feet, making it seem like Sora was standing upside-down in the air.

"You're finished!" circle around Sora began glowing brighter and his legs suddenly were set aflame.

"**Dragoon Dive!**" Sora jumped straight down towards Albert moving at an alarming speed.

"no," Albert couldn't move from the previous attacks.

_SHING_ Sora's attack had shot straight trough him, andAlbert felt a sharp pain pierce all the way through his body. Sora had landed back on the ground as his body lost its red glow.

"GRAAGHH!" _BAM _Albert crashed into the ground his body felt entirely weak and burnt.

"Ugh… I… won't… lose…," Albert weakly got up.

"I'm not… down… yet," Albert took out a Gourd and brought it to his lips.

"Whu-? NO!" Albert found noting in his gourd, he shook it vigorously trying to get some last drops of liquid out but nothing.

"No… no…. NOOO! WWWWHHHHYYYY!!!" Albert's body began to disintegrate and turn into black ash till he was gone.

"_huff _did I… do it?" Sora said. The remaining leftovers began to float and surround Sora. Sora felt himself losing consciousness as he started hearing voices in his head.

"_Please help her, she's dying!" _

_"I'm begging you someone, anyone!" _

_"She doesn't deserve this, I'll pay you back just help her." _

_"…why… why."_

* * *

**Kisdota: OK that it, And boy am I tired.**

**ABOUT THE SACRED HERO, DRAGOON DRIVE, I hope it doesn't seem too stupid to you all. I thought this power seemed better than wielding a shield. YOU see in the game, with Goofy's 'Valor Drive', you get the power to jump higher, and Jumping high is a specialty to some people in final fantasy, so I went with the Dragoon power.**

**I know I said that I wasn't going to make these chapters this long, but with all the reviews I decided that you all deserved more than what I gave you all before, so all of you tell me what you think, what you liked, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	51. Chapter 52

**Kisdota: OK I'm sorry that I'm late, I had legitimate excuses keeping me from working. My dad's out flying airplanes across the world so I need to take care of everything in the family now, my grandmother constantly needs me to give her rides to her doctor's appointments and grocery stores, I started sleeping longer because I spent F*?#ing Christmas driving home from Mexico at 2 in the morning then alone, I'm trying to figure out how to afford Final Fantasy Crystal Bearers, and my mother keeps sending me out to do her hour long errands and get her a soda. So sorry if this isn't my best work but I think I have the right to say "I'm pissed". I don't even feel like laughing this time so don't ask me.**

**Here's my thanks and response's.**

**Riku Uzumaki: A little of both**

**Kingdommad: Oh I'm totally going to**

**Noami.G: I could cliff ending? I'll assume you liked it**

**Jim: Glad you liked it, though I'm gonna be busy for a while taking care of the family so bear with me if there are lags**

**Celticskyedancer: Ricard Highwind comes to my mind when I think of Dragoon, the guy from FF 2**

**Hardcore KHfan: Two Words, THANK. YOU.**

**prince of heart: Thanks, I wasn't too sure of the finisher**

**Ultima Phoenix: I'll try to keep them this long, thanks**

**VioletFox127: Thank**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own it, deal with it.**

* * *

"_Mngh, what… where am I_," Sora thought.

"Hey… guy's he's waking up! He's awake," Sora heard Kairi's voice. When Sora opened his eyes he saw that he was in some room, a red well decorated room. "Sora!" "How's he feeling?" "Question's later guys, let him wake up," Sora looked up from his bed and saw Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Enigma.

"Sora, are you Okay?" Kairi asked worried.

"Guy's?... _ugh _what happened?" Sora asked tiredly.

"We were following you after you did that huge jump towards Albert, when we caught up to you we found you unconscious, we took you back to the village after that," Kairi said. "So… where are we now?... WAIT what about everyone that was sick!?" Sora asked.

"Calm down, you took down Albert in the nick of time. Aerith, Melody, and Zack are still helping with their recovery, but Aerith said they'll all live," Riku said. "So we made it in time… that's good."

"Unfortunately there were some complications with your fight," Enigma said. "Wh- what do you mean? What complications?" Sora asked, Kairi and everyone else looked at Enigma with concern.

"You see the fight with Enigma caused the poison that was already in your system to circle around you more quickly. Too keep you from dying I was… forced to cut off one of your legs," Enigma said pulling up a leg.

"Wh-NO!" Sora immediately got up, only to see both his legs were there.

"huh-?" "HAHAHAHA!" SM_ACK _"ha ha _ow _HA HA!" Enigma laughed as Kairi smacked him.

"That wasn't funny Enigma! He just got up and you scare him!" Kairi said angrily. "HAHAHA! Relax it's just a blanket with a shoe," Enigma said smirking. "You said you weren't going to do anything with that!" Kairi said. "I lied, you should know better." "Grr, If you ever do something like that again-!"

"Guy's guy's, break it up," Riku said. "I'll talk to you later," Kairi said angrily. "S-so uh… where are we?" Sora said changing the subject.

"After we got you back to the village the whole place was so thankful to us the Emperor wanted to thank us properly when you woke up. We're in his castle right now," Kairi said. "How long was I asleep?" "Not long, its morning right now so you've been asleep for the night. How's everything with you though, you must have been exhausted after that fight," Kairi said.

"That's right; you were able to reach your Realization. The first time always takes out a lot of energy," Riku said. "Well I feel fine, tired yeah but nothing wrong," Sora said. "That's good… I was afraid that your Realization would have taken a lot out of you. When we found you Goofy was surprisingly fine, but you were out cold," Enigma said.

"Really?" Sora asked. "Yup, I never felt better A-hyuck."

"So he wasn't affected by my Realization?" Sora asked. "What makes him so special?" Donald asked. "Sora's Realization must work in different ways, I'll be sure to look into it later," Enigma said. "You better not try anything," Kairi said.

"Alright fine relax, I won't. I've had my fun already," Enigma said.

"So Sora, when you defeated Albert what did you hear?" Riku asked. "Gawsh that's right, you guys said you heard some voices of those Neo folks when you defeat them, but I didn't hear a thing. Did you hear anything Sora?" Goofy said. "Yeah… I heard Albert's voice when his remains surrounded me," Sora said.

"What did you hear?" Kairi asked. "I heard… Albert… and it sounded like he was asking for help… for someone," Sora said.

"His daughter," Enigma said causing everyone to face him.

"Daughter?"

"Albert, before he turned into a Nobody, had a daughter. He had a wife but from what I understand she left him for someone rich… or famous. I'm not too sure of those details, but the point was she was unfaithful to him," Enigma said. "Is that why he gave up his heart?" Kairi asked.

"I wish, Albert had a tough time taking care of his daughter after his wife left, but he never complained. One day his daughter got sick, really sick, she needed medical care. Albert tried everything he could to save her but… he wasn't able to," Enigma said. "You-… you don't mean-?" Kairi said sadly.

"The sad part was the disease that got her was curable, but it was also expensive. And Albert was barely getting by before," Enigma said. "Wait, they knew she was sick but they didn't help her just because he couldn't afford it?" Riku said.

"Gawsh, I guess I can understand why he would want to get rid of his heart after that," Goofy said. "So no one helped her at all?" Sora said. "His own wife even denied being his daughters mother just to keep her image. With a sadness like that it's no wonder he got into the second rank in the Neo organization," Enigma said.

There were sad faces all around the room after Enigma told Albert's sad tale. "Hey guys come on, that's all in the past. There's nothing we can do about it now so let's not mope," Enigma said.

"R-right …so… what do we do now?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to let the Emperor know you're awake, and then I'm going to go check on Melody," Riku said. "Me and Goofy are going to say hi to our old friends," Donald said. "Speaking of which we saw Mulan and Shang, they wanted to say hi," Goofy said.

"Really? Well if you see them tell them I'll be sure to see them," Sora said.

"And now that the troubles are over I need to make a call," Enigma said. "Then I guess I'll just stay here," Kairi said. The four left the room, but as Enigma was walking out the door he was stopped. "Hey wait, Enigma," Sora said. "Hmm? You need something?" Enigma asked.

"I… wanted to talk to you about something," Sora said.

"Oh… look I'm sorry for the leg prank OK, Kairi made sure that I don't do anything like that again," Enigma said. "Not that, about the fight," Sora said. "If this is about your Realization you're going to have to wait till I get back at the Gummi ship and look into this in my lab," Enigma said.

"About you specifically," Sora said annoyed.

"What a-… oh… I was hoping you wouldn't remember that," Enigma said saddly. "What are you talking about?" Kairi asked.

"When you went against Albert he said something to you… he called you… War?" Sora said.

"Hey yeah I remember that he sounded like he knew who you were," Kairi said.

"well…. _Sigh…_ uh… this isn't easy for me to say," Enigma said. "Enigma are you hiding something from us?" Sora asked.

"No! Well… yes, but not something that you need to know OK?" Enigma said.

"No not OK. Enigma Albert seemed to know you and not just him Saha back at Atlantica reacted the same way," Sora said.

"… do you guys not trust me?" Enigma said. "Enigma… I don't think you're someone we can't trust. King Mickey would know better if you were that kind of person, but if you're keeping secrets from us then what are we supposed to think of you?" Sora asked.

"It's what you'll think of me that I'm afraid of if I tell you who I am," Enigma said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "… Enigma," Kairi said getting his attention "We're your friends OK? We're not going to start shunning you for whatever it is that you're afraid to tell us," Kairi said.

"… even after the leg prank?" "Yes… even after the leg prank, but I'm still going to talk to you about that later." "So you all… consider me a friends?" "Of course," Kairi said.

"What else did you think we were of course we're all friends, I'm sure everyone else thinks the same too," Sora said.

"… can you… perhaps wait a bit… till we get back on our Gummi ship? I… want to figure out what I'm going to say… to all of you," Enigma asked. "Alright, we'll wait for you till then," Sora said.

"Thanks… oh and… one other thing," Enigma said taking out a familiar star charm and tossing it. "My thalassa shell charm," Kairi said catching her lucky charm. "Dropped it when Azurith showed up," Enigma said. "Azurith?" Sora said.

"Talk to Kairi about it, I'll see you guys later," Enigma said exiting the room.

"So… what do you think he'll tell us?" Sora asked.

"Not sure… do you think we'll hate him for whatever it is? I mean if it's a secret he's only told the King then it's got to be something big," Kairi said. "Well Enigma's a strange guy, but we know he's not a bad guy. Sure he's does things that make us mad, but he's done things that have helped us as well. We'll just have to wait," Sora said.

(Outside)

Enigma was walking along the hall holding his mask in one hand and talking in the Gummie phone he had.

"That's great, so Sora was finally able to get his Realization," King Mickey said on the other side of the phone.

"Yup the **Sacred Hero **is now in business. Not only that, but from what I saw I think Sora's powers can go beyond the normal stages of the Realization when he combines with his friends. Whether this ability of his is a result of the Drive suit from master Yen Sid or from the Realization itself I'm not sure, but with a little more research I think we'll be able to figure out something that can go against the stronger forces of Maleficent's Neo Organization. Speaking of which is there any new information about her?" Enigma said.

"Sadly no not much. Leon and everyone have been looking into what you found out from Hades, but as far as finding out that there are some strange abnormalities that would lead us to believe she really has taken over Kingdom Hearts we have nothing new," Mickey said.

"Great even more things are making less sense. I thought Maleficent just wanted a place to call her domain, so why is she still causing terror?" Enigma said. "I'm not sure what she's hoping to accomplish gathering all those items either, for now it's not worth thinking about till we have more information," Mickey said. "Alright, I'll be sure to contact you if I find anything on my end… one more thing before you go through," Enigma said uneasy.

"Yes?" "Well… there were a few complications when we fought Albert, my mask came off during the fight," Enigma said. "Oh? The rest of the group doesn't know now do they?" Mickey asked.

"That's… not going to be a problem… I've decided to tell the others," Enigma said. "Really? That's great! What made you change your mind?" Mickey asked.

"Well, Albert said a few things and Sora and Kairi sort of gave me a little talk. I'm still not exactly comfortable talking about it, but with what's going on I suppose I ought to tell them everything. Get them ready for what's coming," Enigma said.

"Don't worry Enigma, everything will be fine you'll see. I have to go now, let me know how your friends take it," Mickey said hanging up.

"… _friends… have they been my friends the whole time?_" Enigma thought. Enigma looked at his mask as he was thinking.

(In the village)

"Thank you so much for helping my child," a middle aged woman said. "It was no trouble at all, now you take care of yourself little one," Aerith said kneeling down. "Okay, thank you," the little boy said as he and his mother left. "_phew_ that's the last one," Aerith said. "Heh, you always were good with kids," Zack said. "Where should we stack these leftover beds?" Melody said carrying some of Aerith's medical supplies. "They can keep the beds, can you take those to the back of the shack?" Aerith said.

"Got it," Melody said. "So… now that's there's no trouble going on-," Aerith interrupted Zack by pressing her finger to his lips. "We'll talk later Zack, I need to work on some files," Aerith said. "Why not now? Besides no one's gonna notice a few missing files," Zack said. "Zack, I'm busy," Aerith said sternly.

"Oh come on Aeries you're not too busy that we can't talk, why do you keep avoiding me?" Zack said. "Zack... look I know what you're going to say and what you're going to asked, and we would never work out. We only went out together once, and it wasn't a very long date," Aerith said.

"It was interrupted give me a break I had no control over that, besides you remember how troubling times were back then," Zack said in defense. "Yes I do, they're still as troubling as they are now. So you should be able to understand why I don't think now's the time to start a relationship of any kind," Aerith said. "W-wait hold on, that's why you won't go out with me again?" Zack said. "Sure Zack, now will you please leave me alone?" Aerith asked.

"No not till I get 'you' to go out with 'me'," Zack said.

"_sigh _Zack I just said-." "Yeah I know, that's fine. But what about after all this?" "Wh-what?" Aerith said surprised.

"Yeah, after we're done fighting this witch or whatever she is, you won't have any reason to say no," Zack said sounding triumphant.

"I-Y-… n-no, I-." "What? Are you saying you were lying before? That you want to hurt my feelings?" Zack said sarcastically.

"_grrr _fine, I'll think about it," Aerith said annoyed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Zack said. "Fine, thin- _YAWN _excuse me. Think what you want," Aerith said. "You tired?" Zack asked. "Just a little, I've been working all night taking care of everyone," Aerith said. "Then take a break, no one's making you work. Like I said, no one cares about paperwork anyway," Zack said.

"I'm not going to- _YAWN_." "See, you're tired. Just take a nap," Zack said. "Zack I'm fine, just leave meAHH!" Zack suddenly picked Aerith up and threw her over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!" Aerith said angrily banging her fist on Zack's back. "Nope, you keep telling people to take care of themselves but you need to take care of yourself as well," Zack said.

"ZACK!" Aerith yelled. Zack carried her to one of the leftover beds and gently placed her down, despite her violent protesting.

"Zack leave me alone!" Aerith said, she tried to get up but Zack pushed her back down by her shoulders. "Aerith stop, just take a break and rest a while," Zack said. "I don't have time for this Zack get off of me," Aerith tried to get up by Zack wouldn't let her. "Aeris, you're not getting off this bed till you take a nap and wake up later, so just get comfortable." "Zack move now, or else." "Or else what?" "Or I won't go on your date."

"… OH HO, so you WERE going to go out with me," Zack said smirking. "N-no I… ZACK just get off!" "Will you just relax!?" "What are you two doing?!" Riku said.

Aerith and Zack looked out at the door to see Riku staring at both of them, and then they noticed the position they were in. "R-Riku… we- we're not-," Aerith stuttered blushing dark red. "Never mind! Do what you want I'll come back later!" Riku said quickly leaving.

"Wait stop! We weren't doing anything!" Aerith tried to yell out. "So uh… you think he's going to say anything?" Zack asked. Aerith just looked at him angrily.

"Right, I'm going to go see if Melody needs any help."

(Back at the Castle)

"It is good to see you again Sora, as well as your friends," the Emperor said. Sora and everyone (Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Enigma, Melody, Aerith, and Zack) had all gathered together in the Emperor's throne room. "We and everyone here in China all owe you our lives for what you and your friends have done," the Emperor said.

"It was no trouble at all," Sora said. "We were happy to help," Aerith said. "While I don't think it may be enough to repay you for what you do I believe that I may have something that will help you," the Emperor motioned to one of his guards who approached Sora and handed him a summon charm. The image of the charm showed an image of what looked like a footprint with one large circle and three smaller circles at the top. The edges all around the foot print had cracks in it making the footprint look like it was made of stone.

"Thank you," Sora said. "Know that you and your friends are always welcome here, if you ever need anything do not hesitate to ask," the Emperor said.

(Outside the palace)

Everyone was heading out of the palace, heading for their respective ships.

"I still think we should have taken up his 'whatever we want' offer," Zack said. "I'm with Zack, we could have at least asked for food," Enigma said. "Food?" Melody asked. "It's a castle and Emperor so you know 'a meal fit for a king'. Honestly I'm sorta sick having to eat space food or whatever it is I have stored in the pantry," Enigma said.

"SORA!" Two people entered the castle walls. "Mulan! Shang!" Sora called out heading towards two. "Who are they?" Engima asked. "Friends of Sora's from their second adventure," Riku said. "Guy's it's great to see you again," Sora said.

"Likewise it's good to see you again," Mulan said. "So Sora's, how's life for one of my best soldiers. I see you have some more friends with you," Shang said. "Yeah let me introduce you to everyone," Sora said.

Unbeknownst to the group someone was watching them all from one of the towers as Sora and the group talked. "_Hmph_, Sora…" Azurith said.

_It's …ucky char….bring it ba…me_

"Grah!" Azurith held his head as an image of that seashell charm he saw kept coming into his mind. "Gahh, that girl. Who is she?" Azurith said.

(Back on the Gummi ship in the Rec room)

"Okay Okay Okay, I'm sorry, just calm down," Kairi said. "_whimper whimper 'Rattle rattle'_" Charmy went. "What is he a heartless or a dog?" Sora asked. "OK OK it's alright we won't leave you alone in the Ship anymore," Kairi said hugging the gumball machine. "_rattle rattle rattle rattle_."

"Alright, so now that Charmy has calmed down would you mind telling us Enigma? About everything?" Sora asked. "Right… where to begin," Engima said uneasy.

"Alright, first off I'm going to have to tell you a bit more about the Neo Organization. You remember back in Atlantica, when Saha told Sora that there are three ranks among the Neo organization?" Enigma asked, everyone nodded.

"Well here's how those ranks work, there's the lower class which we've all been fighting this whole time. They're the grunts of the entire Neo Organization," Enigma said. "OK, we're aware of that," Riku said.

"Then there are the second ranks, like Albert and Baroque. They're of a much stronger class than the lower ranks. The only way to be a part of that group is to either be really strong or smart. Nobodies in the second class are tough enough to go against you're Realization forms with ease even without that crystal heart of theirs," Enigma said. "Um Enigma, this is nice to know but what does all this have to do with anything about you?" Kairi asked.

"The final class of Nobodies… the Sins," Enigma stated. "Sins?" Sora asked.

"They're ten of the most terrible and powerful Nobodies in Maleficent's army. Their powers are unlike any normal Nobody, some of them aren't even in that class because of a tragedy that happened to them. They just had a great desire for power that made them strong," Enigma said.

"So… w-wait, how is it that you know all this?" Kairi asked.

"_sigh_… you see… those who are in the Sin class are given names, the first seven of the Neo Organization are all named after the deadly sins. **Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, Lust, Sloth, **and **Pride**. But… the last three are the strongest of all; a single one is a force capable of wiping out armies in a matter of seconds. They are **Pestilence, Hunger, **and **Death**," Enigma said. "Wait, just those three?" Riku questioned.

"Assuming that the last three are being named after the four Horsemen of Hell shouldn't there also be a…?" Kairi said.

"**War**," Sora said opening his eyes in realization.

"… yeah… I guess you can fit it all together from there. **I used to be a part of Maleficent's Neo Organization**," Enigma said.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment saying nothing as they just looked at Enigma. Sora was the first to break the silence. "Is that- is that why you know so much about everyone we've fought, and why you knew the memories of all the Neos that we defeated?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, being a part of the highest rank I knew a lot of things." "And is that why you were uneasy with letting us bring Melody with us?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I thought she would recognize me, but since her memory was wiped by that Baroque guy I figured it was safe." "So you were once our enemy?" Donald said. "Gawsh no wonder the King didn't want us t pry about you," Goofy said. "Hold on… if you were a part of the Neo… then does that mean you're a Nobody?" Melody asked.

"No." "So… you were one, but you got your heart back?" Riku said. "It's complicated… I'm no longer a Nobody, but I'm… not the same person I was before," Enigma said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. "This body of mine… it's the same one I've had before I was a Nobody, but my heart… it's not mine so I'm something else," Enigma said.

"You're heart? So… you're … I don't get it," Sora said. "He was a Nobody and lost his heart, but he turned back into a human when he got a new heart so he's not what he was originally," Kairi said.

"She's right… since my heart and body aren't the same. Normally as you two know, when a Nobody regains their original heart they can turn back to their original self, but since this isn't my heart I'm not my original self. I'm something else," Enigma said.

"So… who's heart is it, if it's not yours?" Riku asked.

"I… I don't know, I'm still trying to figure it out," Enigma said.

"Well… gosh Enigma… this is kind of shocking to all of us," Sora said. "Kinda?" Riku said.

"Look I know it's shocking. It's why I didn't want to say anything for a while, or ever for that matter. So… what should I do now?" Enigma said.

"W-… What do you mean?" Sora asked. "Should I stay? Or go? I mean after finding all that out…" Enigma said. "Enigma, is that why you didn't want to tell us? Because you were afraid of how we would all react?" Kairi asked.

"Well… yeah," Enigma said. "Enigma yes it's a shock and all, but do you really think we're going to tell you to leave?" Sora asked. "… so… you guys won't start hating me?" Enigma questioned. "Of course not," Kairi said. "We don't think you're dangerous at all," Goofy said. "Speak for yourself, I'm always worried he'll blow us up with his inventions," Donald said.

"I'm sure Donald meant to say he won't be worried about what you said, none of us will Enigma," Riku said.

"Wow… thanks guys… this is a really big relief for me," Enigma said. "I'm still mad at you for the leg stunt," Kairi said. "Yeah fine, I'm not going to stop doing things like that though."

* * *

**Kisdota: Alright, I'm tired of this, good night and please review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	52. Chapter 53

**Kisdota: How are you all doing? So a lot of you knew the secret of Enigma, I guess I did to many hints, but all of you just wait till you find out who he really is. OK so this chapter is one I've thinking about doing for a while, and it might contain a bit of spoilers for another game. Just read along and you'll probably know which one, YAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**NOTE NOTE NOTE: I got a new fan on Deviant Art who asked to do some work on my OC's, my new buddy ****LA-Anime**** he/she's still having a bit of trouble but she's doing Enigma, go check out her work it's pretty good, just fix the periods.**

**http://la-anime (.) deviantart (.) com/**

**Not a lot of Reviews this time but I guess I deserve that, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Riku Uzumaki: Yeah I'm glad you liked this chapter, and no Enigma doesn't have Axel's heart. Enigma's heart is from somewhere closer.**

**Ultima Phoenix: What's wrong with Shakespeare? And thanks for the Review again.**

**Celticskyedancer: Glad you liked the AerithXZack scene, I was afraid I might have gone a bit to OOC for the two.**

**VioletFox127: Is the Random laugh good? Bad? Well I hope you liked the chap.**

**Jim: Yeah it was a pretty sucky Christmas and New Year for me, thanks for sticking to my fic.**

**the_keyblades_choosen_one: I didn't exactly get what you were saying, but I'm going to guess that you think my ideas are good enough to be made for games. Well it wouldn't be the first time an idea was coincidentally used for something big.**

**Disclaimer: I maybe am the non owner of Kingdom Hearts on opposite day. **

* * *

(Unknown Location)

"AGH What is that crazy witch up too?" a high pitched sounding Neo said. "Honestly everything she's been asking for is ridiculous, hell it wouldn't be soo bad if we at least knew what she wanted."

"Will you stop complaining?" Baroque said.

"First she tells us to get these random objects, then she says kill this Keyweilder, but now 'stay away from him, I'll figure out what to do'. What in the world is she planning?!" the Neo complained.

"What do you care? Honestly I'm glad she doesn't have anything for us to do. It gives me time to catch up on things," Baroque said. "Like what?" the Neo asked. "I can take that day long nap I've been planning for days now," Baroque said.

"You make plans to waste your time sleeping? I thought you were a genius." "Well it seems better than wasting my time hurting people weaker than me," Baroque said.

"That's another thing, why hasn't she just given us the order to go out and terrorize the worlds? We have hundreds of Lower Neo's, yet she just wastes our time making us go collect things instead. I need something to happen or I'm going to go crazy," the Neo said.

"We're all curious as to what Maleficent is planning, but it's not our place to ask. Besides she can do whatever she wants, I don't care," Baroque said.

"Aren't you the least bit curious? Don't you know something, I mean the only people who are closer to her are the **Sins**. Don't you know anything or ask anything?" the Neo asked.

"It's not my place to ask, and even the Sins know not to go against her wishes. As they say 'curiosity killed the cat' Maleficent would be sure to show you the meaning of those words. Now if you're done complaining please leave, I don't know what makes you think I even care about your problems," Baroque said.

"GRAH, fine. I'm leaving, if anyone asks me where I am tell them I went out," the Neo said. "Hold on, what are you going to do?" Baroque asked.

"Whatever I want to do, what do you care anyway?" the Neo said.

"Oh believe me I don't care, but even scientists are concerned about the health of the animals they do test on," Baroque said.

"I'm going to go have some fun, I heard there was some huge event and I'm just dying to go terrorize some people," she said.

"_sigh _Just don't die, you still have some uses to me," Baroque said.

(In the Gummi ship, the Rec room)

"OK try again," Kairi said. "Arrr *_whirr chink*_ *_KA-CHUNK_* Ra RA!" Charmy spit out a capsule.

"What did he make this time?" Melody asked. "Uh… another Yo-Yo," Kairi said adding the small capsule prize to the pile on the table.

"Are you sure you saw him make Heartless Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I'm sure, he did it before when he saved me from Azurith," Kairi said.

"Maybe he can only do it when he really wants to, like with your Realizations," Goofy said.

"Come on Charmy, you did it before. Try again," Kairi said to the Heartless. "Arr, GRRRR *_whirr chink_* *_KA-CHUNK_*," Charmy spit out another capsule.

"So?" Sora asked. "_Sigh_ he made a bouncy ball," Kairi said sadly.

"On the positive side it's pretty impressive that he can even make these things at all," Riku said.

"Maybe we can make money off of him, kids would love to get prizes from an affectionate gumball machine," Sora said.

The door opened up, and Enigma walked in. "Hey guys I-… what's with the toys?" Enigma asked.

"Kairi's trying to get Charmy to make Heartless," Goofy said.

"And you've had no success? You guys know that I'm part scientist right?" Enigma asked. "I've seen you when you experiment, I'm not going to let you hurt Charmy," Kairi said.

"Right right fine. Look I wanted to talk to you guys, about yesterday," Enigma said. "Listen I'm sorry again that I didn't tell you guys sooner, I was sort of afraid of what you would say, or think, or do, or yell, or-."

"We get it Enigma," Riku said.

"Right right, well like I said I was afraid of how you would react, honestly I was never very good at being social with people," Enigma said.

"Well you weren't that bad when we met," Kairi said.

"I thought you guys said he blew th-." "_Ah-hem _Ex-nay, Ex-nay," Riku whispered interrupting Melody.

"Any-Way, since you guys put up with me I thought I would do something nice for you. We've been traveling for a while now so I thought it would be appropriate for us to make a slight pit stop so I can do a few checkups on our ship," Enigma said.

"So what does it mean for us?" Sora asked.

"Check out what I was able to pull up from a certain world," Enigma said pulling up a newspaper. "I saw a certain event happening that you all might be familiar with," Enigma said as Sora took the paper.

"…No Way?!" Sora said surprised. "Yeah I thought you guys might like it," Enigma said.

"What, what is it?" Kairi asked.

"We're stopping in **Luca**!" Sora said.

"Wha- Really!" Riku exclaimed sounding surprised as well. "So you know what he's talking about?" Melody asked. "Luca's a large island, a couple hours east from our home Destiny Islands on our world," Riku said.

"Yeah I figured while we're there we can see the sights, stop by maybe say hi to your folks, and if I did everything right we could go see this year's **Blitzball **game," Enigma said.

"Whoa Really!?" Sora said. "Heard you guys were fans," Enigma said.

"Wow, this is actually pretty nice of you Enigma," Goofy said.

"It's just my way of saying thanks for being alright with the fact that I was on the enemies' side," Enigma said.

"Uh yeah… s-so Enigma are you sure this is OK?" Kairi said.

"Of course, besides it'll be nice to get some time off after facing that Plague," Enigma said.

"Hey guys look! The games going have the Aurochs playing," Sora said.

"The Aurochs?! That's Tidus's and Wakka's team! We can say hi to them when we're there," Kairi said.

"Y-… whoa whoa whoa wait?! You guys know people who play in the game?!" Enigma asked.

"Yeah, Tidus and Wakka were some of our friends when we were kids. We haven't been able to speak to each other in a while though with everything that's happened in our life," Sora said.

"Hold on wait… hypothetically speaking you guys have like… connections… to what would be considered your home world's biggest game of the year?" Enigma asked.

"Um… I do," Kairi said.

"And if you wanted to you could perhaps… get us into the game… if you wanted," Enigma asked.

"Well… yeah I guess," Kairi said.

"Would you if I asked?" Enigma asked.

"Sure?" Kairi said.

"Well it looks like we have tickets then, DONALD!" Enigma yelled out the door. "WHAT?!" Donald called out. "You can put the phone down, turns out we have connections to get into the game!"

"But I've been on hold for an hour!" Donald complained. "Well sorry!" Enigma yelled.

"RAH!" *_toss_* *_BAM_* "_GRAH_, STUPID DUCK!" Enigma yelled after getting hit with a phone, Enigma went in the hall to chase after Donald.

"So, Kairi? How come you never told me you have Tidus's number?" Sora asked.

"What? Oh, no no he's not the contact I'm talking about," Kairi said. "Wakka then?" Riku asked. "No, not him," Kairi said.

"Well who else?... oh god no you can't be serious, Selphie?" Sora said.

"Yes Sora, why are you acting like she's a bad person. Yes it's Selphie, I still keep in touch with her," Kairi said.

"Hold on, how does Selphie fit into us getting into the Blitzball game?" Riku asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kairi said. "She's not Tidus's boyfriend is she?" Sora asked uneasy.

"Even more unbelievable, she's his agent," Kairi said.

"_PFT _Wh-What?! HA HA Agent?" Riku laughed.

"You can't be serious, I wasn't even aware she was interested that sort of career," Sora said.

"Well apperently she said it's really easy," Kairi said.

"With the way she talks I bet she is," Riku said. '

"Guys don't be like that, she's still our friend," Kairi said.

"I know I don't hate her, it's just she was always trying to force us together," Sora said.

"And she was successful after blackmailing me into helping her," Riku said.

"Imagine what she'll be like when she finds out you guys are engaged," Enigma said.

"What- weren't you and Donald fighting?" Sora asked.

"He's doing that incomprehensible grumble in his room. Now please tell me, can we get tickets to this game, because if I have to tell Donald that he was on hold for an hour for nothing again he'll blow his top like a tea kettle," Enigma said.

"Don't worry, to tell you the truth she's been begging for something to get us all together anyway," Kairi said.

(On a large cruise boat, near the coast of Luca)

*_CRASH!_* "TIDUS!" Selphie yelled slamming open the door to the room.

"Selphie, Bra! You know there's a knob right?!" Wakka said. "Where's Tidus?!" Selphie said excited.

"In the front, bro's practicing his kicks. What do you need him for? Ya get him another crazy deal again?" Wakka asked.

"Nonono, it's not business this time you'll never believe who just called!" Selphie said.

"Who?" Wakka asked.

"It was Kairi, she Sora and their friends are coming here!" Selphie said.

"Wh- No kidding? For REAL!" Wakka said excited.

"Yeah, gotta go, we have got to plan something for them when they get here!" Selphie said excited.

(At the front of the Ship)

Tidus was looking out towards the front of the ship, with a blitz ball in front of him.

"Alright… focus," Tidus said to himself as he lifted up his leg as he prepared to kick the Blitzball.

"TIDUS!" *_whosh_* *_CRASH_* Tidus missed the ball and fell on his back.

"_sigh _I don't care how good she is, if she keeps screaming every time she wants to talk to me-," Tidus said to himself getting up.

"Tidus listen! Sora and everyone are coming here!" Selphie said.

"Wh-Really?!"

"They are, isn't this great. It'll be just like old time again!" Selphie said.

"Well where are they?!" Tidus asked.

"They're flying their way towards us, I asked them to meet us in Luca when we get there! Just wanted to let you know, and that they'll be watching you and Wakka play," Selphie said.

"Great… now if you don't mind I still need to work on my shots," Tidus said.

"Right right sorry, oh uh something else I got a call asking to put your face on something else," Selphie said.

"What is it this time?" Tidus asked.

"Cereal box," Selphie asked.

"Fine, do you need me to do anything?" Tidus asked.

"No it's fine I'll just send some already taken pictures. Oh and I'm gonna plan dinner for all of our friends you have any preferences?" Selphie asked. "Surprise me," Tidus said.

"Got it, now start practicing I can't have you getting rusty," Selphie said leaving.

"_Sigh _right," Tidus said.

(Gummi ship)

"Well that was Selphie," Kairi said putting down the phone. "We heard, she was screeching so loud we could hear her," Riku said.

"Riku," Kairi said sternly. "Right sorry sorry."

"This is gonna be great, I used to beg to be able to go to Luca as a kid," Sora said.

"Hopefully nothing happens this time," Engima said.

"By the way Enigma, we're meeting our friends near the coast," Kairi said.

"Got it I'll land us near the island, I'll go get Donald out of the room," Enigma said leaving.

"So, what's Blitzball anyway?" Melody asked.

"It's this sport back on our island. You play it in the water, it's like a mix of rugby and soccer. Back at our old island it was one of the only things Tidus and Wakka could beat me and Sora at," Riku said.

"So who's Selphie then?" Melody asked.

"Another friend of ours, you can meet them when we get there," Riku said.

"You think they'll remember me and Donald?" Goofy asked. "They'll remember, Selphie keeps asking me about you and everyone else," Kairi said.

(An Hour later)

* * *

World#8: Destiny Island/ Luca

Sora and the Group landed their ship near the docks of the island of Luca. "Ah it's nice to smell the salty air," Sora said.

"We've got to visit our old home while we're here," Kairi said.

"You'll get a chance don't worry, right now I really do have to work on a few things," Enigma said.

"You sure you don't want to stick around for a bit?" Riku asked.

"I'll catch up it shouldn't take too long. I just have to check on the things that can't be checked by computer," Enigma said.

"Try not to blow it up, _hahaha_," Donald laughed.

"Real funny, I'll remember that when I'm checking the wiring in your room," Engima said.

"Hawhuh?"

"Oh and Riku, you need to carry Charmy like a backpack again," Enigma said.

"Wha? Why me?"

"Someone needs to, we can't let something like him walk around like it's normal," Enigma said.

"Rarf _*RATTLE RATTLE*_," Charmy went.

"See you guys later," Enigma said going into the ship.

"Well, we got some time before we need to meet Selphie. We can go look around the island till they get here," Kairi said.

While Sora's group was talking, a group of three girls took notice of Enigma's ship.

"Check it out, look there," one said.

"What is it?" a second said.

"It's one of those Gummi ships, like the kind Sora had. Do you know what this means?" the first asked.

"Enlighten us," a third said.

"That means that this ship must have been to other worlds," the first said.

"You act like that's something we've never done," the third one sarcastically said.

"No no don't you get it, there must be some kind of foreign treasure that's out of this world. Literally speaking," the first said.

"What does it matter?" the third asked.

"Do I have to spell it out? We go in, find something of value, and steal it," the first said.

"Ri-**Rikku**don't say that out loud," the second had said.

"Don't worry **Yuna**, it's not the first time we've done something like this," Rikku said.

"We pickpocket, this isn't something we've done before," the third said.

"Oh don't tell me you're afraid **Paine**," Rikku said.

"You can do what you want, count me and Yuna out," Paine said.

"Fine, I'll do this myself," Rikku said taking out a small light blue orb.

"I'll see you two later," Rikku said as the orb shinned and her body shrunk, and she flew away.

"Let's go Yuna," Paine said with no emotion. "Are you sure? What if something happens to Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"She'll be fine, if she gets arrested we'll help her," Paine said.

(The Docks near the Luca Stadium)

"There they are!" Kairi said. The Ship holding Tidus and Wakka's team had landed letting a group of player out.

"KAIRI!" Selphie yelled as she ran up to the group with Tidus and Wakka in tow. "Selphie, guys it's so nice to see you," Kairi said.

"Riku bro, it's good to see you. What's with the goofy Backpack?" Wakka said. "Don't ask, nice to see you too," Riku said.

"Tidus, it's been so long. What have you been doing this whole time?" Sora asked.

"Oh you know, winning a few champion games, getting a few hundred thousand fan girls screaming my name, having my face put on a bunch of merchandise, you?" "Travelling to a bunch of worlds, fighting a bunch of monsters a hundred times my size, nothing new," Sora said as the two laughed.

"It's good to see you guys again," Sora said.

"Same here, where have you been? You missed my first time playing in the majors," Tidus said.

"Sorry, we've been really busy. Honestly we were lucky to even come here when you were. So you remember my other friends Donald and Goofy?" Sora said.

"Hi guys." "Hiya," Donald and Goofy said.

"And this is Charmy," Kairi said. "RArf Ra," Charmy went on Riku's back. "Ah Easy!"Riku said trying to hold still.

"Whoa, ain't that one of the things you guys take out ya?" Wakka asked.

"It's a long story," Sora said.

"And this is Melody," Riku said. "Hi," Melody said.

"OOh Riku, finally got someone for yourself?" Selphie said nudging Riku on his side.

"It's not like that," Riku said annoyed. "Sure it's not," Selphie said smirking.

"Anyway we've got to catch up, you have to tell us what you've been up too," Tidus said.

* * *

**Kisdota: That's right, I'm doing a "Final Fantasy X" Crossover. **

'**That game is the artistic equivalent of Romeo and Juliet to me'. Ahhhh it was so dramatic and touching at points, and the sequel's ending GAH I have no idea why people make Yaoi fics from that game.**

**So A bit of explaining, You noticed that Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were here. First off I wanna tell you that they're human size's, I'm gonna go along with the idea that they were fairy size in the game because of Dress spheres.**

**And the reason I made Selphie an agent… it was the only thing I could think of to stick her in along with the story.**

**SO ALL OF YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT, DO YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS.**


	53. Chapter 54

**Kisdota: OK my newest best friend 'La-Anime' has finally made the first picture of my series staring Enigma, honestly it's pretty amazing to look at. There were a few changes from what I originally thought but its good changes. He/she's also did Samantha of the Neo Organization, GO and look at it, GO and comment on it, and say how much you like it! **

**Enigma link: http://la-anime (.) deviantart (.) com/art/KH-M-o-T-H-Enigma-152308188**

**Samantha link: http://la-anime (.) deviantart (.) com/art/KH-MoTH-Samantha-152346598**

**Review Thanks:**

**-Kingdommad: Can't wait to see if you do something with Final Fantasy X**

**-Riku Uzumaki: It wouldn't be fun if I didn't have some extra pairings**

**-Ultima Phoenix: Don't worry I'm gonna add as many funny, fluffy, and awkward things I can**

**-VioletFox127: We'll all get some crazy Neo's here at some point, don't worry**

**-celticskyedancer: Yeah a dress sphere seemed the most logical, I can't pair Tidus with a fairy. And I'm gonna put in some X and possibly VIII.**

**-supercpro: I will, as long as you all keep reviewing**

**-Jim: Yeah FFX was beautiful to me, maybe not as artistic as 'Ico' but pretty damn close**

**-Hardcore KHfan: Comedy seems to be my specialty, as shown in my Persona4 fic**

**Thanks all of you for reviewing, **

**Disclaimer: Legal ownership of Kingdom Hearts is not mine, I'd prefer to own something of my own anyway, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"Awww, and to think you used to be a terrorizer," Selphie said patting Charmy. "Arrr, _rattle rattle_," Charmy went.

"So this is the dome you guys are going to play in?" Sora asked.

"It's pretty impressive to look at in person, we used to only see it on television. I never really thought the day would come when I would even look at it directly," Riku said.

"Well a lot of things happened to us that we never even thought was possible, such as fighting a witch in other worlds," Kairi said.

"So what have you guys been doing anyway? One day I find out you're gone, and not just move to a new town a new world," Tidus said.

"Sorry, guess we should have at least said goodbye to all of you," Sora said.

"Aw it's alright ya, I'm not a fan of goodbyes anyway," Wakka said.

"Anyway after we left we've been traveling to a few worlds, taking out a few heartless and Nobodies that've been causing problems," Sora said.

"That's good honest work," Selphie said. "A lot better than my job," Tidus said.

"But you're a famous blitzball player, it's something you've dreamed of being as a kid," Sora said.

"I know but compared to what you guys do it's nothing special," Tidus said.

"Technically sports are pretty trivial, they aren't really something that can help anyone," Melody said calmly.

"Sheesh, pretty hard on the truth aren't ya?" Wakka asked.

"Sorry sorry, Melody's not that good with other people yet," Riku said.

"Excuse me?" Melody asked.

"S-So, Donald Goofy how have you two been? We haven't seen either of you for a long time," Selphie said quickly.

"Not much, we've been doing pretty much the same as Sora," Donald said.

"Though the days at the castle have been slightly more hectic when Enigma showed up, A-hyuck," Goofy said.

"Enigma?" Selphie asked.

"Oh he's another one of our friends, he's gonna meet up with us later," Riku said.

"Is he single? Or Handsome?" Selphie asked quickly.

"Uh well… I don't know, it's a matter of opinion," Kairi said.

"Is he an interesting guy?" Selphie asked.

"……I'm not sure how to answer that," Kairi said.

"I don't think anyone could answer that," Riku said.

* * *

(Back on the gummi ship)

"OK let's see the power output and air converters are doing fine, things are doing okay. It's kinda weird that I haven't blown up anything for a while, I know it's safer but it still makes me feel like something's missing," Enigma said.

"_Talking to himself? That's a sure sign of insanity, as if the mask wasn't proof enough,_" Rikku thought to herself hiding out of sight.

"OK now I just need to work on the cockpit and then I'm done," Enigma said entering the cockpit of the gummi ship.

"_OK he's gone, time to get to work_," Rikku said entering one of the rooms, which happened to be Enigma's.

"_Alright let's see what this room has_," Rikku thought.

Rikku went trough Enigma's room going trough his drawers.

"_Nothing but clothes… let's see where would I keep valuables if I had any?_" Rikku thought.

Rikku flew throughout the room till he approached Enigma's desk.

"Hmm? What's this?" Rikku saw what looked like some kind of miniature robot. The casing was open revealing the circuits.

"_Seems to be a tinker wonder if this thing is worth anything_," Rikku thought.

*_Shake Clack_*

"Huh!?"

*_SPRAY* _

"AAHHH What the… heck… you j-er……,"

*_Thud_* Rikku fell to the ground after losing consciousness.

"Looks like I got a thief, wish Sora told me his home was full of robbing fairy things," Enigma said putting away his bug spray.

* * *

(In the Luca Dome)

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Donald said. "And really luxurious," Goofy said.

"So what do we do now? The game isn't till tomorrow," Sora asked.

"Well I gotta take care of a few things you can go ahead and explore the place if you want, can you guys take care of yourself?" Selphie asked.

"You ask that everytime, YES Selphie we can take care of ourselves," Tidus said.

"Great, Kairi you're coming with me," Selphie said.

"What? Why?" Kairi said.

"Because I need your help, and we haven't talked in a long time," Selphie said grabbing her hand. "See you guys later, and Tidus and Wakka be careful with what you do. The paparazzi are everywhere," Selphie said.

"We got it." "Just go," Tidus and Wakka said.

"Alright bye," Selphie said dragging Kairi. "I-I'll see you LATER!" Kairi said being dragged against her will.

"Bye!" Sora said waving.

"So… Selphie's your agent?" Riku asked.

"Yes," Tidus said sounding ashamed.

"Cause she seems more like your mother," Riku said.

"......"

"Real mature Riku," Melody said when nobody laughed.

"Enigma would of laughed at that if he was here," Riku said.

"Anyway can somebody tell me what the game is that you're playing?" Melody asked.

"Shock and alarm, you never heard of Blitzball?" Wakka asked.

"No, some of us aren't native to this world," Melody said.

"That's right, I forgot you guys are from other worlds. If you want we can show you in the gym we have here. You feel like playing a game for old times guys?" Tidus asked.

"Sounds like fun, but don't think you'll be able to beat us just because you're professionals," Riku said.

"Bring it Ya," Wakka said.

* * *

(With Selphie and Kairi)

"OK start talking!" Selphie said.

"Uh- what?" Kairi asked.

"You and Sora, what's going on now with you two? You two still dating? What's been going on? How far have you two gotten? Did you have some fight yet?" Selphie asked excited.

"Whoa whoa, one question at a time, yes we're still a couple Selphie," Kairi said.

"Knew it, what else say something else. What have you two been up to since you left?" Selphie asked.

"Uh well… we've still been dating," Kairi said.

"That's it?! What else come on, what's the craziest thing you two have done?" Selphie asked.

"Uh Uh… well… we made out a few times," Kairi said.

"Oh COME ON that's it? The guy's saved you and the world or universe twice, and the farthest you go with him is making out?! You can't tell me you and Sora have had a regular loving boring relationship," Selphie said.

"W-Well what do you want me to do?" Kairi said. "Something exciting, tell you what; I want you to go get Sora when he's alone, get him in some room, go as far with him as you possibly can and tell me about it the next day," Selphie said seriously.

"SELPHIE! I-I not gonna do that!" Kairi said blushing.

"Oh come on you think I went through all the work of getting you two together just to hear that you have one of those boring love relationships?" Selphie asked.

"Work? You blackmailed Riku into doing everything for you, I still don't know what you blackmailed him with," Kairi said.

"The point being I'm ashamed that you haven't done anything with him at all, with what you wore back then I'm surprised you didn't do anything back then at all," Selphie said.

"What I wore?" Kairi asked.

"The pink wrap around mini dress, the skirt was shorter than our school uniforms. Sora should have gone gaga for you a long time ago, heck you drove all the guys crazy!" Selphie said.

"S-… Sora's not like that," Kairi said blushing even more.

"He's a guy Kairi, he might not be as open about it as a lot of guys, but at one point or another he thought about Sex, and I guarantee you that when he did your name was in the same sentence," Selphie said.

"S-SELPHIE! Jeeze don't say that out loud," Kairi said looking around to make sure no one heard her.

"What? Do you hate that word? Is the princess of light afraid of being a little close to her knight in a black jumpsuit?" Selphie said in a teasing tone.

"Selphie," Kairi said angry.

"Alright alright fine, but when it does happen you have got to tell me, I want juicy details, JUICY! And don't give me that stupid 'I'm saving myself for marriage' stuff. I doubt it matters, I almost guarante you that you two will get married anyway," Selphie said.

"Uh… heh yeah," Kairi said nervously.

* * *

(Back at the Gummi ship)

"Ugh… what happened?" Rikku thought getting up.

"Oh good you're awake," Enigma said excited.

Rikku looked up to see she was still in Enigma's room, in a jar on his desk.

"W-What do you want… and… yuck what's that smell?" Rikku asked.

"Oh you're in a used pickle jar, now what are you doing in my room. I don't allow many people in here, I barely let my friends in," Enigma said.

"Uh, uh…. I'm…"

"You know what just forget it, I've got plans for you," Enigma said.

"Wha... what are you gonna do?" Rikku asked afraid.

"Let me put it this way; you're a fairy. Your entire anatomy consists of medical super cures; your wings alone are enough to make twenty different people cry in happiness from a miracle. I'll let your imagination figure out why that's bad for you," Enigma said picking up a scalpel from his desk.

"WH-WH-WAIT! I'm not a fairy! I'm a human being," Rikku said freaking out.

"And I'm bigfoot, what's your point?" Enigma said.

"No I'm serious! I'm not some mythical being. It's just a spell," Rikku said.

"A spell? … Well I suppose it's possible I guess, I am having a hard time figuring out if those things are wings or your scarf," Enigma said.

"Yeah Yeah, I'm not a fairy at all," Rikku said a little relieved.

"Though you could be lying, I could dissect you a bit to make sure," Enigma said calmly.

"N-No wait, I can prove it, just let me out of the jar and I'll turn back to normal," Rikku said.

"Mmmm, I don't know… maybe I should wait till my other friends get here, my friend Sora has been around the worlds so he might know more," Enigma said.

"Wait Sora?" Rikku said.

"You know him?" Enigma said.

"Is he a spiky haired brunette with a Keyblade?" Rikku said hoping.

"That's him," Enigma said.

"Yeah he's my friend, if you hurt me he'll be mad at you!" Rikku said.

"Would he feel the same if he knew you were robbing him?" Enigma asked.

"Well uh-… I wouldn't of robbed him if I knew this was his place!" Rikku said.

"I give you points for honesty, I guess we'll go ask him," Enigma said. "_Phew _Thank god," Rikku said.

Enigma picked up the jar "Whoa Whoa OW, at least let me out!"

* * *

(In the Luca Dome)

"Pass it over here!" Sora yelled.

"Wakka's in the way!" Riku yelled.

"Ya ain't gonna get pass me ya!" Wakka said.

Sora, Riku, Tidus, and Wakka were in the pool playing a makeshift game of Blitzball.

"I get it now, it's an aquatic version of Rugby," Melody said watching with Donald, Goofy, and Charmy.

"Go Sora!" Donald yelled. "Get him from the side!" Goofy yelled. "AR ARF! _Rattle rattle_" Charmy went.

"HA!" Tidus kicked the ball sending it easily past Sora and into the goal.

"WOO Yeah! That's 35 to 2," Tidus said.

"Ugh… we're getting creamed, I miss the days when I was better than all of you," Riku said.

"Times have changed," Tidus said smirking.

"At least we got two in," Sora said.

"Yeah how special, I don't want to play anymore," Riku said getting out of the pool.

"Sore loser," Tidus said.

"I can still beat you in a sword fight," Riku said.

"Riku be nice," Sora said as they all got out of the pool.

"Well that was a good workout for us, our team'll definitely win this year's game easy," Tidus said.

"So since we're done with that what do you want to do now?" Sora asked.

"I feel like getting something to eat, I'm starving," Wakka said.

"Yeah I'm hungry too," Donald said.

"Should we wait for Selphie and Kairi?" Melody asked.

"Oh yeah… Selphie already made plans for us," Tidus said.

"What she plan Ya?" Wakka asked.

"Dinner, at that… oh what was it? … You know that place we went to where those people tried to sneak a mic in Wedge's food?" Tidus asked.

"The one with the grill? Yeah Selph, I love that place," Wakka said.

"They hid a mic in your food?" Sora asked.

"Oh it's normal for people like me, though annoying. I tell you they make famous life look so glamorous and fantastic, but they say nothing about the fact that privacy is a blessing," Tidus said.

*_CRASH_*

"Huh?"

"What was that?" Sora said.

"Something crashed," Riku said.

"Sounds like it cam from the entrance," Wakka said.

(At the Luca entrance)

"Drop our friend or else!" a brown haired girl said aiming two guns at Enigma.

"Bring it ya brunette and emo," Enigma said holding a jar.

"Are you OK Rikku!?" a grey haired girl with a large sword said.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS JAR! He wants to put me in a syringe and inject me in someone!" Rikku said.

"That's not how fairy based medicine's work," Enigma said.

"Well I don't wanna find out!" Rikku said.

*_BANG BANG_* Yuna fired two shots at Enigma who ducked from the attack. Paine ran up to Enigma and swung her blade down on him. Enigma used his free hand to block the attack to block her attack with his Keyblade. Enigma swung his blade upward completely overpowering her and knocking her back.

Yuna fired some more shots at Enigma, but the instant she fired Enigma jumped straight up into the air avoiding her attack. Enigma swung his blade forward using the momentum to head straight for Yuna.

Yuna fired some more shots as he headed towards her but Enigma blocked all the shots with his blade. Enigma landed in front of her, Paine tried to get him from behind and swung her blade downward again, but Enigma swung his blade behind his back and blocked it. Yuna tried to shot Enigma but he kicked her guns out of her hand then kicked her in her gut making her fall on her back.

"Yuna!" Rikku said from her prison.

Enigma twisted his body around Paine who stumbled forward a bit before Enigma did a spin kick and knocked her to the ground.

"ENIGMA!" Sora yelled as he and everyone got to Enigma.

"Hey Sora!" Enigma said.

"SORA!" Rikku yelled.

"Sora?" Yuna and Paine said.

"Rikku?" Sora said.

"Rikku?" Donald and Goofy both said.

"Enigma what are you doing?!" Riku yelled.

"Looking for you guys, then these crazy ladies attacked me cause I have their fairy," Enigma said.

"I'm not a fairy!" Rikku yelled.

"Right right, hey do you know this little thing? I caught it trying to rob us," Enigma said.

"HELP ME, HE'S CRAZY!" Rikku said banging on the walls of the jar.

"She was robbing us?" Sora asked.

"I told you you would get in trouble," Paine said.

"I know I know," Rikku complained.

"Wait… Yuna? Paine?" Sora said.

"Yeah it's us," Yuna said.

"This is a bit of a surprise," Paine said.

"More friends of yours?" Tidus asked.

"What are you guys doing here… and weren't you shorter?" Sora asked.

"Oh well you see-."

"Excuse me! I'm still here in this jar, being held by a crazy guy!" Rikku said.

"I'm not crazy, I'm insane," Enigma said.

"What's the difference!?"

"Crazy people are basically idiots, Insane people are crazy but with a much higher IQ," Enigma said.

"JUST LET ME OUT!" Rikku said.

"Enigma it's fine, just let her out," Sora said.

"Alright fine," Enigma said.

(Later)

"Oh wow, I had no Idea you guys were here," Sora said.

"It's great to see you again, it's been so long," Yuna said.

"Sorry I tried to rob you," Rikku said.

"I told you it would get you in trouble," Paine said.

"Don't remind me," Yuna said.

"So… how do you know Sora, I don't think he ever said anything about you," Riku said.

"Well you see, we were there when that army of Heartless attacked Radiant Garden. We helped, but we were told that we were going to get some treasure out of it," Rikku said.

"I said I was sorry," Donald said.

"And you guys are?" Paine asked.

"Right, these are my friends Tidus and Wakka," Sora said.

"Hey." "Hi Ya."

"This is Riku, with one K, Melody, Charmy, and Enigma," Sora said.

"Hello." "Hello." "Arf!" "Sorry bout wanted to grind you into a powder."

"ANYWAY, what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"We came here, hoping that we could find some treasure," Yuna said.

"Islands are full of that aren't they?" Rikku asked.

"No, that's a myth, I don't think there's anything that would be considered treasure," Riku said.

"I told you two," Paine said.

"OHHH!" Selphie squealed as she and Kairi entered the room. "More Friends!" Selphie said.

"Sora, who are these?" Kairi asked.

"Oh uh, Yuna, Paine, Rikku, this is Selphie and Kairi. Kairi and Selphie, this is Yuna, Rikku and Paine," Sora said.

"Hey there, it is so nice to meet some more of Sora's friends," Selphie said roughly shaking Paines hand.

"Er… hello?" Paine said.

* * *

(Somewhere else on Luca)

"_I'm ma..ing ….charm….. t..sl…shells_."

"Agh!"

"_Lets go…st the…wo of us." _

"Why won't these stupid visions stop?!" Azurith said holding his head.

"This world… this island, what is it?" Azurith said.

"Whoa… didn't think I'd see you here," a neo said.

Azurith raised his blade and turned towards the sound of the voice.

"You… are you here to take me down?" Azurith said.

"I wish, everything's been quiet lately, Maleficent hasn't been doing anything fun lately," the neo said.

"Then what are you doing here **Claire**?" Azurith said.

"Oh I thought I would have some fun," Claire said taking her hood off.

Her shoulder length light blue hair came down, she looked at Azurith with her aqua colored eyes.

"There's some event happening tomorrow, so I thought it would be nice to cause some trouble," Claire said.

"Hmph, well you can do whatever you want, just stay away from Sora if you see him," Azurith said.

"Huh… wait that Key boy is here?" Claire asked.

"Yes, you weren't aware?" Azurith asked.

"Oh no, don't worry I won't take him down, but if I do run into his group you wouldn't mind if I took down the rest of his friends would you?" Claire asked playfully.

"Well….-"

"_It's my…cky cha…be sure to br…i…back to me." _

"_Grah_ No, go ahead," Azurith said.

"Lucky me, this is gonna be fun," Claire said.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK so I guess a lot of you can guess what's gonna happen, and what's going on through Azurith's mind. Be sure to Review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**REMINDER: Go to Deviant Art and see the pictures of my OC's Enigma and Samantha, go do a search for 'Enigma Kingdom Hearts' and go look at it and comment on it PLEASE, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	54. Chapter 55

**Kisdota: OK new update, I've been having some writing problems, and I made a new fic, this one I'm sure will go on. I don't know why I always do the long stories and not the simple one shots, anyway I hope you all like this one, oh and it looks like this is going to be a great season for games, have you all seen the games coming out? Be sure to save your cash for the new God of War 3 and Final Fantasy 13, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Review Thanks-**

**Riku Uzumaki: I've got something planned to let loose the info.**

**Hardcore KHfan: Come back to life so you can read this.**

**Pugatorie's Respite: Insane obviously, I doubt a crazy person would think along the philosophical ideas on taking control of the fears within their own mind. **

**Celticskyedancer: This is probably the most talked about chapter yet, and sorry I'm not a quick updater.**

**Jim: After playing Final Fantasy 8 on the psp it wasn't that hard to imagine her like that.**

**Supercpro: I actually got an idea for Lust already but if I can't make that work then I'll do your idea, but don't get your hopes up.**

**Zach and stuff: Yeah they are, sorry for not mentioning or doing anything with it but it's hard to remember everything I need to mention, I should probably make a list.**

**VioletFox127: Wait till you hear about his Backstory.**

**Now on with the Chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Me owning Kingdom Hearts is like me not regretting selling my games for store credit. I miss my babies

* * *

**

The entire group, including the gull wings, were walking together in the town, after a bit of explaining and apologizing they all headed out for dinner.

"You guys are gonna love it, the foods great. We've got to do this more often when you guys aren't saving the world and stuff like that," Selphie said excited.

"Or when one of us doesn't have to carry a heavy ridiculous backpack," Riku said.

"_Garr_," Charmy said annoyed at Riku's comment. "I think he's starting to get smarter," Sora commented.

"Riku be nice to Charmy," Kairi said.

"Why aren't you carrying him? He's your pet," Riku said.

"Riku, dont' be rude," Melody said. "Wha- but they were… ugh," Riku said annoyed.

"Heheheh." "Ahhuhuh." Donald and Goofy laughed at him.

"Are you sure it's OK for us to come," Yuna asked.

"Yuna don't question them, they offered free food, Free. That's the best kind of food," Rikku said.

"We don't often get such a treat," Paine said.

"It's fine don't worry you're friends of Sora, besides it's nice to finally hang out with more girls than guys," Selphie said.

"I take offense to that ya," Wakka said.

"And I need someone funner than Kairi to talk to anyway," Selphie said.

"Selphie I'm standing right here," Kairi said.

"If you want me to listen to your complaints you know what you have to do," Selphie said, Kairi's face tinted a slight red.

"What's she talking about?" Sora asked. "NOTHING!... I-I mean, nothing, y-you wouldn't get it. It's a-a-a girl thing," Kairi said blushing.

Sora just looked at her confused.

* * *

(Later)

The restaurant was fancy to say the least, a large well done, fancy tuxedo waiters, like place, it even had a second floor and private dining areas with an ocean view.

"Hello I made a reservation here, under Selphie," she said to the man behind the reservation table.

"Let's see… ah yes we've been expecting you, party of… are all these people with you?" he asked looking at the book.

"Uh… oh… well yes," Selphie said.

"Well I'm sorry to say but you reserved for a party of eight and you clearly have more than that," he said.

"It's only… two…four, six more, can't you just let us squeeze in our table, we had the private room," Selphie said.

"I'm sorry but we have our rules, you'll just have to let some of them go or we can't let you in," he said.

"ah… OK one second," she said.

(With the group)

"We have a problem, I reserved for me, Tidus, Wakka, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy. I didn't even know about everyone else when I made the reservations. There's too many in the party," Selphie said.

"What? Can't we just crowd the table? It's at our expense and we won't mind," Tidus said.

"This place is stuffier than a sauna, they won't let us break any of their rules and regulations or whatever the reason is," Selphie said.

"Can't you… you know say it's for Tidus and Wakka, you know use their celebrity status to let us in?" Sora asked.

"How do you think I got the reservations this fast on short notice? I can't use that trick again," Selphie said.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing, these people are dedicated rule following jerks, so unless you guys have some crazy idea we're not doing dinner," Selphie said.

Both Sora and Riku looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"Enigma," they said.

"Yeah?" Enigma asked.

"Can you go talk to that guy for us," Sora said pointing behind him. "Yeah, it'll be funny," Riku said smirking.

"Sure thing," he said walking up to the reservation booth.

"Are you sure that was a smart idea?" Donald asked uneasy.

"What's wrong with sending Enigma?" Sora asked.

"You do know his methods and ways of thinking right? He's not exactly subtle," Melody said.

"That jerk tried to make turn me into medicine," Rikku said.

"To be fair you did sneak into his home," Paine said.

"Yeah well… shut up," Rikku said in a huff.

* * *

"Sir I'm sorry but we can't just bend the rules here," he said.

"Oh come on, it's for a good cause, you'll be making a poor family proud," Enigma said.

"Er… what do you mean by that?"

"Here talk to them," Enigma said pulling out his phone.

"Uh… hello?" *_SSSSS_* "_Cough cough _what in bla-ze-zee, wuz hat…," _*thud_* the man fell face first on the booth knocked out cold from a yellow gas that was sprayed out of the phone.

"Problem solved," he said to the group watching him.

"Told you," Melody said.

"Well… we're in at least," Selphie said.

"Wait isn't that the Gummi phone you talk to us with?" Riku asked.

"It does other things," Enigma said.

"Will he be alright? He's not…" Kairi asked.

"He's fine relax, just knock out gas," Enigma said.

"OK him I like ya," Wakka said.

"What's going on here?" a second worker at the restaurant said.

"Oh crap," Tidus said.

"Oh man oh man," Selphie said.

"Way to go moron, now they're going to think we're all insane," Rikku said.

"Sora distract him," Enigma said.

"wha- how?" Sora said.

"Just do something all of you quick, don't let him see the body yet," Enigma said pushing Sora forward with everyone blocking the view of the guy they knocked out.

"Who are you people?" the worker asked.

"Oh uh hi I'm Selphie, Blitzball players Tidus and Wakka's agent, we were just getting our table for dinner," she said.

"I know that, I saw you walk in, but you're all still here, is there some kind of problem… and what is this thing you brought in?" he asked pointing at Charmy.

"Oh no sir no problem at all, that's just my friends backpack he brought in with him, we're all perfectly fine, yup nothing going on here at all," Kairi said waving her hands in defense.

"You're a really horrible liar," Sora said.

"Not now," she said back.

"OK now I'm suspicious, why haven't you all been seated yet?" he asked again.

"Well I think there was a mix up," Paine said.

"Mix up?"

"Y-Yeah, they're fixing it up right now," Yuna said.

"So you don't need to worry about us, you can just go back and help everyone else who needs to be served," Riku said.

"_OK this is just getting sad now_," Sora said.

"_Grrrr_."

A small noise was heard getting the second workers and the groups attention.

"What was that?" the worker asked even more suspicious.

"What was what?" Rikku said quickly acting innocent.

"That noise just now it sounded like an animal, what was that?" he asked again trying to look at the worker working the reservations.

"What the heck is Enigma doing back there?" Kairi asked whispering quietly to Sora.

"I don't know, but I hope it's nothing bad," Sora whispered back worried.

"Oh that, that was us," Tidus said standing in front of his view.

"You?"

"Y-Yeah, we're like uh… really hungry ya," Wakka said.

"Are you saying that your stomachs made a sound like a wild beast?" he asked.

"Yes, it's rare but it's possible," Tidus said.

"This is getting- Roy will you please come here and explain this to me," he said.

"….." there was no reply.

"Roy?" he said again.

"Oh uh he's busy," Selphie said.

"Alright all of you out of my way or I'm calling security," he said, everyone moved to the side to let the man through.

"I hope Enigma's got something planned," Sora said.

"OH no oh no, I can't get a criminal record," Selphie said feeling faint.

"Roy why didn't you answer me?"

"Huh?" Sora behind himself to see that the same guy was standing up, but now he had a scarf and glasses' over his face.

"Oh lord," Riku said placing his face in his palm.

Sora looked down to see some long arm looking thing coming from under the booth.

"What's tha-… AA-,"_*slap_* Selphie was about to scream when she saw some eerie grinning face under the booth but Kairi quickly placed her hand over her mouth.

"Quite quiet it's Enigma, it's fine," she said.

Enigma had turned into his Chronic Nightmare form and was using her stretched out and long fingers to move the sleeping workers body under his tuxedo like a puppet.

"That's his plan?" Donald said madly. "You have got to be kidding me," Sora said.

"Roy what's going on here, I thought I told you to seat people immediately when they got here," he said.

"Ello ello boss, I was tryin to seat them I was but I seems to ave made a mistake, no worries here mate I got everything under control," Enigma said with a sadly disguised voice.

"This is never gonna work," Melody said annoyed.

"Fine, just as long as… you… why are you wearing those glasses?" he asked.

"Oh these little ing's? Oh uh the light was murder on me eyes they were so I put em on, I O'pe that ain't a problem with you," he said.

"Why are you wearing the scarf?" he asked arching his eye.

"I got's a bit of a cold I do cough cough hack," he said.

"And why are you speaking in that accent?" he asked.

"…… I don't rightly know," he said.

"_Cough cough_," Riku began making a cutting over the throat motion.

"Oh oh uh wha I ment to say was it's cause of me allergies," he said, making Riku do another face palm.

"Your allergies are making you speak like this?" the worker asked.

"That's right they do," he said.

"What are you allergic too?"

"uh… well one of the lovely ladies over er'eh must be wearin a kind a _hack AHEM_ perfume," Enigma said faking another cough.

"Wh- who- _groan _look I don't have time for this, do they have a reservation here or not?" he asked.

"They certainly d-… oh hold on," Enigma made the man crudely grab a nearby pen and scribble a bit on the book in front of him.

"Selphie it say's, party of fourteen," he said.

"But it says eight, and why did you just scribble on the desk," he asked.

"Oh uh, are you holdin the book right now?" he asked.

"Enigma," Selphie whispered angrily.

"Er I guess I thought I had's the book in front of me, my eye's ain't what they used to be, my wife is always telling me this she is," he said.

"You don't have a wife," he said.

"…uh… sure I do's," he said.

"No, no you don't," he said.

"Well that be cause I got's…. engaged today's," he said.

"You-… you did?" the second worker asked even more confused.

"Yup I sure did's, here say hi's to the Miss's on this ere phone," he said.

"Uh… are your fingers OK, they look k-" _*SSSS_*

"AGH, uh… what were we…Roooo-?" the man was about to fall on the floor, but one of Enigma's long fingers stretched out and wrapped around the second worker before he fell.

"So sorry everybody, you all go on right up, sorry for the inconvenience. Me and my friend are both gonna go take a nap in a broom closet or other such secluded area," Enigma said.

"OK, this took way longer than it should have," Selphie said.

(Later)

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the entire group was laughing as they sat at their table on the second floor, it was a nice outdoor table on a balcony overlooking the ocean.

The building was built right over the ocean on a short pier so they could dive in from the second story if they wanted.

"I can't believe we actually got away with that, HAHA!" Tidus laughed.

"Ello ello govner? I's be a puppet, HAHAHAHAHA!" Wakka imitated Enigma's disguised voice.

"I was freaking out but I have to admit it was pretty funny," Riku said.

"Heheh, oh man, I feel bad for them though. Will they be alright?" Kairi said trying to hold back her laughter.

"They'll be fine, I left them in an alleyway with a few bottles. In an hour they'll think they were drunk and passed out," Enigma said.

"What was that thing you did, you looked… freaky," Selphie said.

"Oh that, you know those Keyblades we have? I've been tinkering around with them for a long time and I was able to make this ability to transform into a more powerful form, Sora, Riku and Kairi know what I'm talking about," Enigma said.

"Oh cool so you guys have even more power than before ya?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat, though I can't turn into that weird monster thing though, I turn into this mythical looking knight," Sora said.

"I turn into this golden light maiden, and I get to shoot holy lasers," Kairi said.

"I turn into a demon looking huminoid heartless like thing," Riku said.

"Man I was always jealous of you guys, why didn't we get anything cool like that?" Tidus asked.

"You weren't worthy enough," Riku said with pride.

"Ah well I wouldn't have time to do what you guys do everyday anyway, I wouldn't get enough time to play Blitzball," Tidus said.

"Ya, I would choose blitzball over bein a Keyblade hero any day," Wakka said.

"So Yuna, Rikku, Paine, what about you guys what do you do?" Selphie asked.

"Oh, we're sort of like treasure hunters," Rikku said.

"We go around world to world, looking for anything valuable," Paine said.

"It's a nice life," Yuna said.

"Hey, about that, the first time I met you you were small little fairies, what was that about?" Sora asked.

"Oh well those forms are what allow us to travel from world to world," Yuna said.

"We use these little things called dress spheres to change our forms and abilities," Rikku said.

"So you have other forms like that?" Tidus asked.

"Mm hm, I could show you later if you want," Yuna said.

"_snrk _heh heh, I bet you'd like that eh," Wakka said, Tidus hit him on the shoulder.

"What did he say?" Yuna asked.

"Nothing nothing," Tidus said.

"Aw what? I know you were thinking the same thing," Wakka said.

"Wakka I know a certain someone who's working security at our game tomorrow," Tidus said making Wakka's eye's go wide.

"You wouldn't," Wakka said.

"I would," Tidus said.

"Fine fine, man you can be so cold brutha," Wakka said.

"So where's our waiter?" Goofy said.

"Yeah I'm hungry," Donald said.

"I'll go check, wait right here," Selphie said getting up and heading down the stairs, but a few seconds after she went down she went ran right back up.

"Tidus Wakka, we have a problem," she said panicking.

"What what's wrong, are those guys back!?" Tidus asked.

"Worse, fans," Selphie said.

"OH God no, please tell me your kidding," Wakka said afraid.

"Fans?" Sora asked.

"Crazy fans, the last time they got to me they tried to take my arms, literally tried to take my arms as a souvenirs just to make their friends jealous," Wakka said.

"Man why do things like this always happen at the worst times, I was looking forward to a nice dinner," Rikku said.

"How did they find us?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know, but we can't let them catch us, I can't risk you getting injured the day before the big game, it's bad for business," Selphie said.

"Glad to know our lives have a price to you Selphie, so what's the plan for escape ya?" Wakka asked.

"We run from them?" Selphie asked.

"Oh good plan, I'm sure the dozen's of screaming girls down the only stairs are sure to let us pass with no problems," Tidus said sarcastically.

"Just get Enigma to use that spray phone stuff," Selphie said.

"Uh… I don't think I have enough, I can only knock out two more people max," Enigma said.

"Well you guys gotta help us, R-Riku can't you do that darkness portal thing?" Selphie said.

"Uh, I don't think that's safe," Riku said.

"Wha-Why not!?" Selphie said.

"I don't know the area well enough, my area of warping is sort of limited, and I might open a portal to somewhere else on the island," Riku said.

"W-well there's a chance we could go somewhere safe ya?" Wakka said.

"Well considering that this place is a huge tourist spot and that it's the day before this world's biggest game, you guys have a 1 in 690 chance of getting a good place," Enigma said.

"690… Give or take? I'm willing to take a risk," Tidus said.

"He's in here somewhere!" "Let's check the second floor!" they heard.

"Oh crap they're coming! We're gonna DIE!" Wakka said.

"Girls, the balcony!" Yuna said.

"Right." "Got it," the other two said. Yuna grabbed Tidus and Rikku and Paine both grabbed Wakka and headed for the edge of the balcony.

"We're gonna hide them, stall them!" Yuna said.

"Right!" Selphie said.

* * *

(On the first floor)

A group of fan girls were swarming the place as well as a group of paparazzi photographers all heading for the stairs leading to the group's tables.

"You gonna be OK?" Sora asked.

"I'll be fine go," Goofy said standing at the bottom holding his shield.

"Remember don't hurt them just try to hold them back," Donald said.

"Here they come good luck," Sora said running up the stairs with Donald.

The large group was charging like a herd of bulls, as soon as they got close to Goofy he was easily tipped over and was trampled.

"YAAAH-HOO-HOO-HOO!" could be heard under the large group.

"GOOFY!" Sora yelled. "Leave him, he's a goner!" Donald said.

"R-Right, Melody! Second defense!" Sora yelled up.

Melody using her violin sent a bunch of her violin strings down making a gate of wires between Sora, Donald and the mob of girls.

"GH? What the?" Melody was surprised to feel that they were making it through.

"Melody are you alright?" Riku asked.

"This is ridiculous, I could cause them all to faint and go deaf if I wanted," Melody said.

"Don't hurt them! They could sue us if we do," Selphie said.

"They can hurt and maim us but we can't do anything to them? That doesn't make any sense-AH!" Melody felt her strings break.

"Melody!" Riku said catching her before she fell over.

"I'm fine, it's just the recoil I'm fine," Melody said.

"They're coming!" Sora said reaching the top of the steps.

"Enigma, I got an idea, make that scary face of yours," Riku said.

"Got it," Enigma said.

* * *

Down the stairs the mob of fans and photographers ran up the stairs, on the stairs near the top one of Riku's portals opened up in front of the group. A green looking creature started to stick it's eerie and beastly head up.

"_RWAAAAARRR!!!_"

Back up the stairs Enigma in his Chronic Nightmare form was sticking his head through one of Riku's portals.

"Soon as they get a look at Enigma they'll all run home screaming," Riku said.

"I feel the same way whenever I look at him heh heh heh," Donald yelled.

"RWAR AHAH RAGH!" Enigma's head was forced out of the portal where he changed back to normal, his face was full of shoe shaped bruises.

"They weren't afraid of me," Enigma said in pain kneeling on the ground.

"Guys hide!" Kairi yelled.

The large mob made it up that stairs, the fan girls were the first to make it.

"Where is he?" one said.

"He's gotta be up here." "Wakka my love! Where are you!" the girls began tearing the place apart, flipping the tables and chairs looking for the two celebrities, Sora and the rest just stood back out of their way.

"I'm scared," Sora said.

"Hey look, blonde hair, and a mask, IT'S TIDUS!"

"Uh wha- AHH!" Enigma was pulled into the mob as the women began to rip and tear at Enigma's wardrobe.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! HELP ME!!!" he yelled.

"Should we do something?" Sora asked.

"Better him than us," Riku said.

"AH STOP STOP, YOU'RE GIVING ME A WEDGIE!"

"Hey this isn't Tidus," one of them said, all the girls moaned in disappointment.

"Where is he?" "He's gotta be here!"

"Hey there he is running out the door!" Kairi said.

"He's leaving?" "Where did he go I need his autograph!" "He's getting away he ran out!"

All of the girls and photographers began flooding out the place, some of the waiters were complaining to them as they all walked out.

"Well that was crazy, thank goodness they left," Selphie said.

"You OK Enigma," Kairi asked with concern.

"I'm in horrible searing pain, my limbs were almost lost to me and they tried to strip me, but I'm sure we'll laugh about this someday… I'll crash our ship into a sun out of spite none the less, but at least we'll laugh," Enigma said.

"Uh… I'll assume you're joking, sorry we di- wait where Charmy," Kairi said.

"Over here," Sora said, pointing to the fort made of the wreaked table and chairs, Charmy was hiding shaking in fear.

"Oh poor charmy, it's alright they're gone now," Kairi said giving the shaking Heartless a hug.

(Down the stairs)

"GOOFY, Wake up," Donald said shaking him.

"Donald… is that you?... I see a light, Ahyuck."

"Wake up Goofy, don't go into the light!" _SLAP SLAP_

(Back up the stairs)

"You guys can come out now," Selphie said.

Yuna, Rikku and Paine had been hiding by hanging over the edge of the balcony, Rikku and Paine held on to Wakka and Yuna had hung on to Tidus.

"That was close," Rikku said as she and Paine pulled themselves up pulling Wakka up with them by his feet.

"The next time you take me over a cliff," Wakka complained.

"You're welcome for saving your life," Paine said sarcastically.

"Don't exaggerate, it was only two stories, and you're over the water," Rikku said.

"Man I'm glad you guys are skilled at these kinds of things, I owe you big time," Selphie said.

"How bout dinner I'm still hungry," Rikku said.

Paine looked to her side seeing Yuna was not there, "Hm? Yuna they're gone you can com-"

*_SPLASH_*

The sound of two bodies hitting the water was heard.

"YUNA!" Rikku and Paine yelled. "TIDUS!" Sora, Kairi, and Selphie yelled.

The remaining able body group looked over the side to see Tidus and Yuna had fallen into the water.

"_AGh _HE-_uph_," Yuna was sinking.

"OH man, Yuna can't swim!" Rikku panicked.

"What!? TIDUS GET HER SHE'LL DROWN!" Selphie yelled.

"I got her!" Tidus said grabbing onto Yuna and holding her close.

"_cough cough _thanks," Yuna said hanging onto Tidus.

"Yuna are you OK!?" Rikku called.

"What happened?" Paine said.

"I'm fine, I just slipped and lost my grip sorry," Yuna said.

"Are you OK Tidus? Nothing broken?" She said.

"I'm fine, sorry about ruining the night guys," Tidus said.

"It's fine, it's not your fault," Kairi called.

"You guys do what you want, I'm gonna take Yuna and swim to the shore, just get me something to go," Tidus yelled out.

"OK," Selphie yelled out.

"Sorry about that," Yuna said.

"Hey it's alright, it's better than the mob anyway, now just hang on to my back and I'll swim us home," Tidus said. Yuna took a hold of Tidus's shoulders as he started to swim home around the long pier.

"Well everyone's OK," Selphie said.

"Screw you," Enigma said.

"Everyone's in a stable condition," Selphie said.

"Kairi, I need your healing magic, Goofy won't stop being delusional!" Donald called out.

"We're all alive and that's what matters, Kairi go help Goofy, I'm gonna take advantage of the situation," Selphie said.

"Take advantage?" Melody asked.

"These people allowed a huge mob to attack us, we can demand free food," Selphie said.

"ALRIGHT finally," Rikku said.

"You have some of the weirdest friends Riku," Melody said.

"Compared to everyone else I know, they're the normal ones," Riku said.

(With Tidus and Yuna)

After a bit of a swim Tidus and Yuna finally got close enough to the shore where they could walk on the shallow sandy waters.

"Thanks for helping me," Yuna said.

"Ah it's nothing, compared to playing a blitzball game I could have carried another ten of you easy," Tidus said.

The two reached up the shore and began walking the dry sandy beachs, Yuna began wringing out the water in her hair and took off her shoes.

"Ugh great, now I'm gonna need a shower, and I was hoping we didn't need to get a hotel this time," Yuna said.

"This time?" Tidus asked.

"Oh well usually me, Paine and Rikku usually like to camp out when we travel to other worlds, course now we're gonna need to get a hotel, and they're expensive here," Yuna said.

"Well if you want you could… uh, stay at the hotel Wakka and I are staying at," Tidus said blushing a bit.

"H-huh, n-no that- that's fine, I don't want to impose," Yuna stuttered.

"Believe me three of you wouldn't impose, you saw the huge mass of fan girls I'm a celebrity here. Besides I owe you for saving me from said massive fan girls," Tidus said.

"Yeah but I dropped you in the water, it's fine really I- Ack!" Yuna felt something sharp poke at her foot and dropped her shoes.

"What's wrong!?" Tidus said worried.

"I'm fin-ow - I'm fine, I think I stepped on a rock, AH," Yuna tripped over on her feet.

"Omph!" Tidus caught her before she fell over but he fell along side her.

"Oww," Yuna looked up to see she was laying on top of Tidus.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Yuna said. "It's fine it's fine, stop apologizing," Tidus said.

"Uh, right sorry… uh I mean… so-… you know what I mean," Yuna said.

"So… are you gonna get up?" Tidus asked still under her.

"Ah uh," _*Snap snap snap Snap_* the sound of many cameras were heard, Yuna and Tidus both looked up to see a group of paparazzi's.

"Oh man they found us!" Tidus said.

"Tidus what are your thoughts on the game!?" "Who's this girl with you!?" "Does this mean you're cheating on your other rumored girlfriend?!" the group of photographers kept up the ridiculous questions.

"Run," Tidus said.

"Huh?"

"Run RUN!" Tidus picked up Yuna and began running from the cameras.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK there you go, this is mostly filler I know but it's what I came up with. I wanted to see if I could be funny a second time since the chapter before this was something you all liked, be sure to tell me what you all think of this, and remember; big time and highly anticipated games are coming up this spring, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	55. Chapter 56

**Kisdota: I am SWAMPED, OK next chapter is up, hope you all like it. I'm gonna try and finish this before Final Fantasy 13 comes out, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Review Thanks**

**Riku Uzumaki: Fangirls are the deadliest, then it's politics, THEN perhaps Trogdor.**

**TwilightExistence: This was the soonest ASAP I could do, sorry.**

**Dragonal01: I got a few more comin up.**

**Ultima Phoenix: I got something planned, hope it satisfy's you.**

**Celticskyedancer: Yeah when people talk about something they only say the positives, and never the negatives, and girl Rikku has two K's.**

**Jim: Glad to have your loyal review again, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Esep Amd: Hop you've caught up by now.**

**Thank you all of you, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I own a chair, that's about it.**

* * *

(Hotel near, Luca Dome)

Everyone minus Tidus and Yuna was waiting in the lobby of the hotel the teams were staying at, talking about different things.

"So then I sliced though all their necks at once and that was enough to kill him," Sora said.

"Hey Sora, that's a really interesting story but shouldn't we worry about Yuna and Tidus?" Kairi asked. "They'll be fine, Tidus will come back here, he knows the drill," Selphie said.

"Drill?" Paine asked. "This ain't the first time its happened Ya," Wakka said.

"_munch munch_ Wrill phe we Rawlright?" Rikku asked with her mouth full. "Rikku please don't speak with your mouth full, and save some of that food for Yuna and Tidus," Paine said.

"Raww," Rikku said.

"Speaking of which where is everyone else?" Melody asked. "Enigma went to the ship with Goofy and Donald, he wanted to check on a few things," Riku said.

"So go on with what you were saying, who else have you guys gone against?" Wakka asked.

"I think Sora's went against the most, the biggest thing I've gone against I think would be that Southern Nobody," Kairi said. "Heh heh, that was funny, the moment he said you'd lose because you were a girl you lost it," Riku said.

"He still wasn't as annoying as that last Nobody," Sora said. The doors to the lobby opened letting in Enigma, Donald, and Goofy.

"Hey guys," Goofy said. "We're back," Donald said.

"Hey, how was everything, the ship running fine?" Sora asked.

"There was a few problems, I know who did it but I should be fair to everyone. Were any of you guys chewing on some of the wires and furniture?" Enigma asked.

"………"

"No?... alright then, Kairi you're gonna have to keep your pet on a leash," Enigma said.

"_Whine_," Charmy went. "Sorry about that," Kairi said.

"Oh also you'll never believe what I found," Enigma said.

(Later time, outside)

"_phew_, You know I think I'll take you up on that offer of a warm bed and shower," Yuna said tired.

"Sorry about that, the paparazzi goes crazy whenever they see me. And of course now you might want to watch your back for a while since you were seen with me," Tidus said.

The two entered the building to see the group was waiting for them, all of them were staring at the two.

"We're back," Yuna said.

"Hello Yuna nice to see you again how are you doing thank you so much for helping Tidus out back there," Selphie said, with a large smile and shaking her hand.

"uh… it was nothing?" Yuna said.

"Why don't you go with your friends there's a few things I need to talk to Tidus about," Selphie said.

"Yeah come on Yuna, you should see this place, the rooms are huge," Rikku said taking her hand and dragging her.

"Wha-wait!" Yuna protested.

"Thank you for the hospitality," "Paine said following the two.

"Uh… so what did you guys get?" Tidus asked, the rest of the group was looking at him with smiles on their face. "… OK what's going on?" Tidus asked.

"Nothing nothing man, we're just happy for you," Wakka said.

"Happy? What are you talking about?" Tidus asked.

"Look what we have," Selphie said showing Tidus a newspaper.

On the front of the paper was a picture of Yuna on top of Tidus from the incident at the beach.

"Wha-? Where did you get this?! … H-How did you get this?! This was a half hour ago?!" Tidus yelled at them.

"Really? Wow you guys have one damn media," Enigma said.

"Dude I knew you were crushing on her, but dang you move fast Ya," Wakka said smirking.

"H-Hold on this isn't what I looks like!" Tidus said.

"I'm looking at the paper, it looks like the two of you are hugging on the beach," Riku said.

"No no listen, she tripped and I caught her and she fell on top of me, we weren't doing anything," Tidus said.

"Maybe that did happen and you took advantage of the situation," Sora said. "I'd do that," Riku said.

"We didn't do ANYTHING," Tidus said.

"Oh this is great, now I'm gonna have a ton of things I could do to make money. People just eat up celebrity couples," Selphie said.

"We're not a couple!" Tidus yelled.

"You seem pretty defensive about it, heheheheh," Donald said.

"Your face is turning all red, A-Hyuck," Goofy said. "Is it really that bad Tidus? Yuna seems like a nice girl, and she seems to like you," Kairi said.

"I- wait really?" Tidus asked.

"HA You do like her!" Selphie shrieked.

"Wh-NO I-… Argh! You know what think what you guys want I'm going to bed, I've got a game tomorrow," Tidus said leaving.

"Alright, you're room is 522," Selphie said. "Wait Selphie isn-NPhnph," Selphie placed her hand over Wakka's mouth; Tidus continued walking to his room.

"Well we're gonna head back to our ship, we'll see you guys in the morning," Sora said.

"OK, meet me in the Luca Dome at seven, I'll meet you guys there to let you in," Selphie said.

"May I ask something, what was Wakka about to say?" Melody asked.

"Oh that, well I decided to let the Gull wings stay a night here, so I got three rooms to split. Paine and Rikku got 521, Me and Yuna are sharing 522, and Wakka and Tidus are in 523," Selphie said.

"Wait you said Tidus was in 522," Kairi said.

"I know," Selphie said mischievously.

"Oh HO, I like the way she thinks," Enigma said.

* * *

(Hotel, 5th floor)

"This is just great, as if fans weren't enough of me to deal with. Now I'm gonna have to deal with Selphie squealing every time I remotely say anything about me and Yuna… being together- Oh great now I can't get the thought out of my head," Tidus scowled. Tidus reached the door to his room and slammed it open in frustration.

"Huh?" Tidus looked into the room to see that he wasn't alone, he heard the water running in the bathroom. Unfortunately when he looked in the bathroom he saw Yuna who was occupying the shower.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!"

(Later)

"I should kill you for this," Paine said holding Tidus against the wall by his collar. "It was an accident I swear," Tidus whimpered.

"I can't believe you would try something like that," Rikku said. "I wasn't trying to do anything!" Tidus said.

"I'm disappointed in you Tidus," Selphie said. "YOU"RE the one who told me my room was this room," Tidus complained.

"You should have knocked at least!" Selphie said. "It was my room! I thought it was empty!" Tidus yelled.

"G-Guys it's fine, he didn't mean to do anything," Yuna said with her face still flushed.

"Oh no no no, don't start defending him Yuna," Rikku said.

"She said it-ACK," Paine choked Tidus's neck cutting him off. "We'll deal with you later," Paine said.

"Look, ladies, as much as I hate Tidus right now I still need him for the game tomorrow," Selphie said.

"Stop treating me like I'm some product Selphie!" Tidus yelled.

"He'll be here tomorrow to kill afterwards," Selphie said.

"YNo wait, What?"

* * *

(Gummi ship Late at night)

"Hmm? _Grrrrr_," Enigma woke up from his bed. "Someone's in here," Enigma got up and out of his room, when he opened his door he saw Melody was outside awake as well.

"You heard that to?" Enigma asked. "Yeah… I think it's coming from the kitchen," Melody said.

"If it's that blonde fairy again, I swear to god I don't care if she's human I will turn her into a powder," Enigma complained.

The two snuck up to the door leading into the kitchen, the moment they got to the door Enigma took out his Keyblade and pointed it forward.

*_CRASH_* "NO INTRUDERS IN MY SHIP, HANDS IN THE AIR BEFORE I… oh it's you two," Enigma put his blade down when he saw the two intruders were Roxas and Namine.

"I haven't seen you two in a while, how've you been?" Enigma asked. "We were fine until you just rammed your way in here!" Roxas complained.

"It's nice to see you to alternate friend," Enigma said. "Uh… excuse me?" Melody asked. "Oh that's right we haven't told you, Melody this is Roxas and Namine, Sora and Kairi's Nobodies," Enigma said.

"Their Nobodies?" Melody questioned.

"It's a long story," Namine said. "One that would take a day and a half to fully explain," Roxas said.

"I got reports on that so I can tell you whe- Aw man you guys went into the ice-cream again!?" Enigma complained.

"Well Sorry, I didn't think you would mind," Roxas said. "It was finally my turn to pick the flavor, I was hoping to have some for myself," Enigma said. "There's still some left," Namine said. "And I'll have to share it with everyone else now," Enigma said.

"So… Melody, it's nice to finally meet you," Namine said. "Finally?" Melody questioned. "Oh well me and Roxas are able to see through our real selves and, I could see you but never really talk to you," Namine said.

"Say do Sora and Kairi even know that you two go off on your own when they're asleep?" Enigma asked.

"Well we could never really tell them even if we wanted too, the moment their eyes open we're forced back," Roxas said.

"They're gonna figure it out sooner or later you know that right? Sora's been complaining about a sweet taste leftover in his mouth when he wakes up," Enigma said.

"Well he's going to have to keep wondering, speaking of which I've been curious aobut this for a while, what's the new organization like? Is it any different from mine?" Roxas asked.

"Well from what I heard by your Organization you guys were a bunch of kittens compared to us, but then again that was a while ago from what I remember. How many were in your group?" Enigma asked.

"Thirteen including me," Roxas said.

"There's an army amount of people from what I've been hearing since I left, but they're as powerful as Melody, but even then they're's about four dozen super strong and ten over strong. Also we didn't mix our old names with an X," Enigma said.

"Oh and I suppose naming ourselves after a sin is better?" Roxas said.

"Hey at least my boss couldn't be re-named Mansex," Enigma said.

"Xemnas, his name was Xemnas," Roxas said.

"Guys we're not here to fight," Namine said.

"Speak for yourself," Roxas said. "Whatever clean up when your done, I'm going to bed," Enigma said.

"Fine," Roxas said. "Melody, don't stay up too late," Enigma said.

"Uh, yeah," Melody said.

* * *

(Next day, in front of the Luca dome)

"Blegh, my mouth taste weird," Sora said smacking his lips.

"I wonder why it could possibly be like that," Enigma said acting oblivious. "I hope they let pets in," Kairi said.

"I hope Charmy loses weight," Riku said carrying Charmy on his back.

"Arrr," Charmy went.

"So where's Selphie?" Melody asked. "There she is," Sora said pointing at the front of the Dome.

"Guys! Hey you made it," Selphie said. "Of course we did, we weren't going to miss this," Sora said. "Anyway I need to take care of a few things before the game starts, oh and here take these, they're your tickets," Selphie said handing the group a few pass's.

"The gumball machine's gonna have to act like a backpack," Selphie said.

"AGGHH! Someone else is going to have to carry him then!" Riku complained.

"Fine fine, give me the glass ball of sugar," Enigma said.

"Anyway, you guys are free to walk around the area all you want, I need to take care of a few things, I'll see you all in an hour later. Kairi Melody, you two are with me," Selphie said.

"May I ask for what this time?" Kairi asked.

"Company OK, is that too much too ask, plus I wanna tell you something," Selphie said.

"_sigh _fine, I'll see you later Sora," Kairi said.

"Alright have fun, and don't let her on to anything," Sora whispered the last part. "I got it," Kairi said.

* * *

(Locker rooms)

"Sooo… I heard you got lucky last night?" Wakka teased.

"I don't want to talk about it," Tidus said. "I thought you said you weren't interested," Wakka teased again.

"Wakka, remember what I said the last time you teased me about a girl?" Tidus asked. "Ya Ya fine, the rest of the team's just going to make fun of you for it later," Wakka said.

"W-You told them!?" Tidus yelled. "What? No dude remember, you were on a paper?" Wakka said.

"Oh… great," Tidus whined.

"Hey Tidus, you didn't tell me you were dating again," one of the players said. "Wedge, it's not what it looks like OK," Tidus said.

"So is she single then?" another asked.

"What? No, but you better not try anything on her Keepa," Tidus said.

"Oh really? I thought she wasn't with you," Wedge said.

"She's a friend alright, that's it," Tidus said.

"A friend he met yesterday," Wakka said. "Wakka!" Tidus complained.

"Yesterday? Man you move fast man, is she gonna be watching the game today?" Keepa asked.

"N-No, uh yes… Look why do you guys even care!?" Tidus whined.

"Same reason you keep getting defensive," Wedge said. "Forget you guys, I'm going," Tidus said.

"Say hi to your girlfriend for us," Wakka said.

"You guys suck!" Tidus yelled leaving.

* * *

(Later)

"Sheesh, can't believe I have to deal with this now, they're never going to stop," Tidus complained. "Tidus!" Sora yelled.

"Hmm? Sora, Donald, Goofy, hey guys. Where's the rest?" Tidus asked. "We all split up, Selphie took the girls, and Enigma took Riku and Charmy to look around, something bugging you?" Sora asked.

"Oh nothing big, just the paper last night, all the guys are bugging me about it," Tidus said.

"You know the gull wings are going to be watching," Sora said.

"Yeah don't remind me," Tidus said. "What's so bad about that?" Donald asked. "Yeah I thought you liked it when people watcher your games," Goofy said.

"Well it's just that… I think I might not live after the game," Tidus said. "What does that mean?" Sora asked. "I don't want to talk about it," Tidus said.

(Selphie)

"Oh my god, you're kidding," Kairi said. "Nope, he walked in on her," Selphie said.

"Did… what happened after that?" Kairi asked trying to hold back a smile.

"Oh well she was fine with it, no surprise, but the other two want to kill him after the game. He deserves it," Selphie said.

"Wasn't it you who tricked him into walking in on her?" Melody asked.

"Admittedly yes but I'm not going to take the fall…oh- oh crap don't look that way," Selphie said hiding her face.

"What?" Kairi asked. "S-STOP, no don't look, it's one of the guys who works here, he bothers me all the time. Keeps on trying to get me to go out with him," Selphie said.

"Don't you like that kind of thing?" Melody asked.

"Well I probably wouldn't hate it if he didn't ask EVERY woman out in this place. Just don't make eye contact and he should-…," both Kairi and Melody were looking over her shoulder.

"DAMN IT he's right behind me isn't he!?" Selphie complained.

"Selphie I'm hurt, I just came to say hi to you and your friends," the man with a cowboy hat said.

"**Irvine **just go," Selphie said, the man just ignored her and moved to the other two.

"Hello ladies, I'm Irvine Kinneas, it's a pleasure to meet you two," he said taking both their hand's and giving a light kiss on top of both of them.

"Uh, h-hi… I-I'm Kairi," she said a bit flustered. "I'm Melody," she said unaffected.

"So what brings you two here, are you friends of Selphie?" he asked.

"Uh, y-yes, she invited us over to watch the game and w-well we just came by," Kairi said. "So what are you doing afterwards, perhaps I could show you around the place. I know a great restaurant," Irvine said.

"O-Oh uh, a-actually I'm uh already in a relationship, with someone," Kairi said.

"Really? What a shame, whoever he is, he's a lucky guy to have you," he said "And what about you?"

"I would prefer to stay with my friends," Melody said.

"Are you sure?" Irvine asked. "Irvine just go!" Selphie complained.

"What about you Selphie, you're not doing anything later are you?" he asked.

"Yes YES Irvine I'm busy, GO!" she said annoyed.

"fine fine, I'll see 'you' later Selphie," he said cooly. "Ugh, he's so annoying," Selphie said. "He wasn't that bad," Kairi said.

"Well he is to me, he keeps coming back to ME all the time," Selphie said.

"Why don't you try going out with him once?" Melody questioned. "Because I don't like him! Don't put those ideas in my head," Selphie said.

"Didn't Tidus say something like that with Yuna, and you said something about that proving that he liked her?" Melody questioned.

"It doesn't count for me!" Selphie complained.

(With Riku)

"Seems kind of ridiculous to make the players play in a sphere of water, they might as well call the game drown ball," Enigma said, the two were in the middle of the dome.

Enigma was looking at the machinery that created the large sphere of water.

"The water they use for the game is chemically enriched, so they can swim around it like water but breathe in it like air," Riku said.

"That's impossible on a number of levels," Enigma said.

"Well I don't know any more than that, if you want to complain then complain to whoever designed this… where's Charmy!?" Riku said.

"He's righ- Oh man," Enigma saw Charmy wasn't in the same place he left him.

"Oh man! If we lose him Kairi's gonna go ballistic on us!" Riku said.

"You two!" a black haired woman in a security uniform said. "Oh uh… y-yes?" Riku said nervous.

"Is this thing yours?" she asked holding Charmy by its harness.

"_whine whine_," Charmy whined. "CHARMY, oh thank you so much we lost this guy, he's our friend's pet," Riku said.

"What is it? I looks like one of those creatures that attacked this island four years ago," she said.

"It is," Riku said, the womans eyes grew intense.

"No no no Wait it's friendly, i-it's fine I swear!" Riku said. "Why should I believe you? This things a menace to everyone," Lulu said.

"WHOA **LULU**!" Wakka yelled heading up to the group.

"Wakka, do you know these people?" the girl known as Lulu asked.

"Wakka please tell her not to hurt him, Kairi would kill me if something happend to him," Riku said.

"Lulu, it's fine just let the little guy go, he harmless," Wakka said.

"_sigh _fine, but I've got my eye on you," Lulu said dropping Charmy, the Heartless immediately hopped behind Riku whimpering.

"The first sign of trouble I see I'll be sure to look for you," Lulu said leaving.

"Nice lady," Enigma commented.

"I know, she seems mean but believe me she's nicer then she acts," Wakka said.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK that's everything for you, I'm gonna try to finish this arc in two more chapters, so everyone be sure to review. I tried to finish this before Final Fantasy 13 came out but I was a quarter of a day late of that.**


	56. Chapter 57

**Kisdota: Well this is probably one of the best months for Gamers. God of War 3, Pokémon Soul Silver, and Final Fantasy 13. I beat God of War 3 but I still need to work on Pokemon and Final Fantasy 13, anyway thanks for all the reviews everyone, this story has finally reached the 200 review count, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**ALL OF YOU GO SAY THANK YOU TO supercpro FOR BEING REVIEWER 200, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Riku Uzumaki: Thanks, I wasn't too sure if I did Irving as well as I should, YAHAHAHAHA**

**Blblblblbl: Keeping it going, YAHAHAHAHA**

**Ultima Phoenix: Walk-in's seem to be the most popular way of getting a couple together, YAHAHAHAHA**

**Celticskyedancer: Glad I got your approval, I'm not too sure if I'm good at adding romance in a fic, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Supercpro: THANK YOU FOR BEING REVIEWER 200, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Pugatorie's Respite: I'm saving Sora and Kairi's whole marriage thing for the end, kind of like a big finale, and I saw the Alice movie, I think I got a way of working it into my fic while making sense, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Jim: Glad you liked it, I won't let my games keep me from playing, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Kingdommad: Here's more, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Noami.G: Glad to see you again, please keep reviewing, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Everyone be sure to review after this, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"Here we are guys," Selphie said. It was an half hour till the game started and the gang was shown their seats, in the VIP sky box.

"Holy- we get to watch the game from up here!?" Riku said shocked.

The room was large, high up near the top of the dome with a clear glass wall facing the inner stadium and a free snakc table. Doanld, Goofy, and Enigma began messing with anything they could in the room, Riku, Melody, and Charmy just took to the leather interior seats.

"Selphie this is fantastic, but are you sure it's OK for us to use this room?" Kairi asked.

"OH don't get started on that. Yes Kairi you and everyone can watch the game from here. Just think of it as a thank you for Sora saving the worlds, 'twice'! Believe me a lot more people owe you way more than this," Selphie said.

"Cool Popcorn!" Goofy said. "Ah, these seats are so comfortable," Melody said relaxed.

"Hey-HEY, don't chew the seats!' Riku said at Charmy. "_Grrr_."

"Anyway I gotta go take care of a few things… where's Sora?" Selphie asked.

"Meh Moph mem mah mehp."

"Enigma swallow," Kairi said.

"_gulp _I said I loaned him my ship," Enigma said. "He's gone? He's gonna miss the game," Selphie said.

"He'll be back, he needed to go take care of something while we were here," Kairi said.

"What did-," Selphie started till her phone started to ring. "Sorry gotta take this, Hello? …What? …No NO NO please don't tell me… I TOLD you what you were supposed to do why are-… UGH fine fine!" Selphie hung up her cell phone. "Sorry, I gotta go, take care of a few idiots," Selphie said.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"I asked some people to bring some merchandise down and they don't know where to bring it, I'll be right back," Selphie said leaving the group.

"Where is Sora?" Goofy asked.

"He'll be back before the games over don't worry," Kairi said.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"I told you we shouldn't have gone that way," Rikku complained.

"No you didn't, you said we were supposed to go this way in the first," Paine said. The Gull wings were currently looking for their seats with the gang (minus Sora), unfortunately they lost their way. They were walking along a long empty hallway searching for the way.

"Well we're lost now, and I was actually looking forward to this, we never get to do or watch things as fun as this," Rikku whined.

"Stop complaining, the game hasn't even started yet," Panie said slightly annoyed.

"We just need to ask for directions," Yuna said.

"Who do we ask? There's nobody around," Rikku said angry.

"And whose fault is that?" Paine asked.

"OK you two! We're not going to get anywhere by fighting, so stop arguing!" Yuna said.

"Right… sorry," Panie said. "_Tch_, fine," Rikku said.

"OK, now let's try going back the way we came," Yuna said.

"Ok fine… uh, which way was that?" Rikku asked.

"I think it was this way?" Yuna said pointing one way.

"No, I think we came from that way," Paine said pointing another way.

"Ugh! We're gonna wander these hall for freaking EVER!" Rikku yelled falling on her back onto the floor. "We're not going to die Rikku," Paine said.

"Uh, girls?" someone said, Rikku immediately perked her head up and saw Tidus and Wakka.

"OH Thank god we're saved!" Rikku said in relief.

"Saved? Were you in trouble?" Wakka asked.

"Ignore her she's over exaggerating, we got lost looking for our seats," Paine said.

"Weren't you going to sit with Sora and his friends, they're all the way on the other side of the Dome ya," Wakka said.

"All the wa- Aw Man," Rikku complained.

"If you three hurry you can make it before we start, just head down that hall and go left when you exit, you should be able to find it when you get half way to the other side of the Dome," Tidus said.

"Great, well thanks, we'll be going now," Paine said dragging Rikku along.

"Thank you Tidus, and good luck today," Yuna said before she left. "Thanks… and, sorry about last night," Tidus said scratching the back of his head.

"Uh… l-lets not talk about that, and… I-I don't blame you, i-it was an accident," Yuna blushed as she turned away from Tidus and hurried along to her two friends.

"oh man… that was awkward," Tidus said to himself.

"Heh heh, you sure you don't like her?" Wakka teased. "Shut up," Tidus said.

* * *

(Later)

The Gull wings were able to finally able to find their seats with the others.

"Better not try anything insane-ey," Rikku said to Enigma who was sitting next to her.

"Whatever, just don't try and steal anything from me thief," Enigma said.

"Oh don't be paranoid, all you've got to steal is a pocket wrench and some gum," Rikku said.

"WHA- how do you know-… oh… you suck," Enigma said.

"Stop fighting you two!" Riku said.

The sound of loud applauding could be heard down in the stadium as the machines in the middle began to fill up the gigantic sphere of water. Once the large dome was completely filled the two teams swam into the middle of the large sphere and the large scoreboard lit up.

"I still don't get how they're breathing in the water," Enigma said.

"Which one it Tidus?" Yuna asked. "That one, right over in the middle of the group," Selphie said pointing down from the sky box.

Yuna brought her face close to the glass and looked down to see Tidus and wave at him. He must have seen her as well because he was waving back.

In the center of the sphere came the referee bringing in the game ball.

"Game's starting," Riku said. "I'll bet you 50 munny's the other team gets the first score," Rikku said.

"Rikku," Paine said annoyed. "I'm in," Riku said.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Sora)

Sora was far away from the group walking along a familiar beach.

"Man it's been a long time since I've been back here," Sora said to himself thinking to himself.

'_Flashback: Early morning'_

_"You want to what?" Enigma asked. _

_"I wanted to stop by my home for a while," Sora said. _

_"Sora, asking to borrow my stuff isn't something I like to hear in the morning, or day, or night… or at all," Enigma said. _

_"I'm not going to break it, I've flown gummi ships before," Sora said. _

_"You've flown STANDARD class gummi ships, not Enigma class gummi ships. That class is so advanced only one person can pass the class… me!" _

_"Yawn just let him use it Enigma, he's not asking to go far," Riku said tiredly. _

_"You're not going to convince me, you broke my Mister Robot, do you know what he's used for?" Enigma asked. _

_"__Uh… no, you won't tell us," Riku said. _

_"Exactly that's so you'll be less inclined to ask for it when I fix it," Enigma said. _

_"It's just for a few hours, come on, I thought we were friends," Sora said. _

_"Doh, grrr, I knew you were gonna do something like that," Enigma whined. _

_"Great, I'm gonna go get coffee," Riku said leaving the two. "_

_I swear to god Sora if I find something broken you're paying me back. And I'M setting the auto pilot you're not putting your hands on the steering wheel!" Enigma said. "That's fine, thanks," Sora said._

'_Flashback End'_

Sora looked out beyond the beach looking at the small island he and his friends used to play in.

"So many memories, I've really got to come back with Kairi someday," Sora said.

Sora left the beach area and headed for the resident area. Sora walked along the long row of houses till he came up on a certain house. Sora took a deep breath before he walked up the path to the house and knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door was opened by a middle aged woman.

"Hello?" she asked but was frozen when she saw who was at the door.

"Hi… Mom."

* * *

(Back at the Luca Dome)

"AND THE SCORE STANDS AT ZERO ZERO, AND THE FIRST QUARTER IS ALMOST OVER, WILL SOMEONE MAKE A SCORE BEFORE THE QUARTER ENDS!?" The announcer called out.

"He's going he's going! OH he's being blocked," Donald said. In the large dome of liquid Wakka was being blocked by three different opposing players. "There's only a minute left," Donald said.

"GO WAKKA!" Rikku called out. "Rikku! We're in a closed room and he can't hear you," Paine complained.

Inside the dome Wakka was looking for an opening avoiding the other players. Tidus was signaling Wakka to pass the ball to him as he was swimming by on the other side of the dome. Wakka tossed the blitzball to him avoiding the three other players, the ball traveled far across the water where Tidus caught it.

"Damn, that's some arm," Riku said impressed.

There were less than ten seconds left as Tidus immediately swam for the goal, a single player stood in front of him blocking his way.

"GO TIDUS!" Yuna called. Tidus tossed the Blitzball hard towards the player, the ball bounced off of his chest hard and traveled upward.

"OH OH, LOOK LOOK, He's gonna do it!" Selphie said excitedly jumping up off her seat. Tidus jerked his body upwards and began spinning sideways. The ball above Tidus was drifting down and when it was close enough Tidus stopped spinning and kicked the ball with incredible force. The ball swam clear past the goalie and scored the Aurochs team a point a second before the quarter ended.

"AND THE SCORE IS AUROCHS ONE, GOERS ZERO IN THE FIRST QUARTER!" the anoucer called.

"YES GO TIDUS!" Yuna called out and raising her fist and jumping up.

Yuna noticed that the room was silent for a minute with the girls looking at her, she immediately sat back down and looked down at the ground blushing.

"Oh she so wants him," Selphie whispered to Kairi who was giggling a bit.

"Aurochs scored first, pay up," Riku said.

"AW Jeeze, stupid game," Rikku said giving Riku his money.

"OK it's intermission, I'm gonna go see Tidus, anyone wanna come?" Selphie asked.

"I'm in," Riku said.

"Me, Donald, and Goofy are good," Enigma said as he and the other two went back to the snack table.

"I'm gonna stay here in case Sora get's back," Kairi said.

"Me and Paine are fine, but take Yuna," Rikku said.

"Huh?" "Got it," Selphie said.

"Wha-Wait, don't I get a say?" Yuna asked.

"Oh no need I'll say your say for you 'OH yes I would love to go visit Tidus, because he's so handsome and strong'" Selphie said poorly imitating Yuna's voice.

"I-I wasn't going to say that!" Yuna whined blushing again.

"Whatever let's go," Selphie said.

* * *

(With Tidus)

"BOOM! Didn't see it coming!" "They're going down, we are gonna win this championship." "Way to score Tidus."

In the Locker rooms the team was celebrating their first goal, all of them acting as though they had already won.

"This game ain't over yet Ya. It's only the first quarter, they still got a chance to beat us," Wakka said.

"Well they're going to have to play better than they did if they hope to beat us," Tidus said feeling confident.

*_CRASH_* "Tidus!" Selphie called crashing the door down.

"W-SELPHIE, WHAT THE HELL!" Tidus yelled.

"THIS IS THE GUYS LOCKER ROOM!" Wakka yelled at her.

\"Oh stop complaining you're all decent at this hour," Selphie said. "_sigh _what do you want?" Tidus asked.

"OK first I need you to hold this," Selphie said giving quickly giving him a bouquet of flowers. "Flowers? What are these for?" Tidus asked.

"It's for a promotion, go out, someone will tell you what you need to know," Selphie said. "Uh… alright?" Tidus said. When Tidus opend the door of the locker room Riku and Yuna were outside waiting for him.

"uh…," when Yuna saw Tidus with the flower she started to blush.

"Wha-… Oh DAMN IT SELPHIE!" Tidus yelled tossing the flowers to the ground.

"HA HA! OH she got you good bro," Wakka laughed.

"Riku what the Hell! Why did you let her do this?" Tidus said angry.

"Because it was funny," Riku said smiling.

"Sorry sorry, really though we just wanted to see you before the next quarter started," Selphie said smiling.

"That's it?" Tidus asked raising one of his eyebrow.

"Yes yes, that's it nothing else," Selphie said.

"I saw you make that goal, that was a pretty good move," Riku said.

"Thanks, I've been working on that move for some time, it took me a while before I could even use it in a game," Tidus said.

"You're gonna have to show Sora that move, he would have loved to see it," Riku said.

"Hm? Isn't he watching the game?" Tidus asked.

"He's out right now, he'll be back before half time," Riku said.

"Alright, I guess he hasn't been home for a while, how's everyone else enjoying the game?" Tidus asked.

"They're having fun, Rikku thought your side was going to lose the first score and I bet her, I made fifty munny's," Riku said.

"It's been exciting watching you play, me, Rikku, and Paine rarely get to watch anything this fun," Yuna said.

"Well you're going to want to come next year then," Tidus said.

"I will, definitely," Yuna said.

"Alright, I gotta go back now, we need to talk about the next quarter, see you guys later," Tidus said.

"See ya," Riku and Selphie said. "Bye," Yuna said.

As soon as Tidus walked back into the locker room the rest of the Auroch team was apparently waiting for him inside.

"What?" Tidus asked, all eyes were on him at the moment. "Wasn't that the girl you were with?" one asked.

"Wh- OH not this again," Tidus complained.

"What? She seems like a nice girl," another said. "Look, she's just a friend, one I met yesterday alright?" Tidus said.

"Bro why are you always defensive about this?" Wakka asked.

"Because… it's just, really annoying that everyone seems to think that me and her are a couple, I mean Selphie alone is a nightmare when she teases me about this but everyone seems to be annoying me," Tidus said.

"Well what's wrong with Yuna?" Wakka asked.

"Oh not this again."

"No, no bro I'm being serious Ya. Is there really anything wrong with her?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah man, she's hot. What are you gay?" one of the Auroch's asked.

"Not the time man, but seriously he's right ya. She obviously likes you, and you obviously like her," Wakka said.

"Y-dg- O-OK fine so what? I can't just go up to her and ask her out," Tidus said.

"Uh… yeah you can," Wakka said.

"No, alright? I'm not going to," Tidus said.

"OH come on bro, you let any fan woman get close to you, but you won't go for the one girl who isn't a fan crazed nut job close?" Wakka asked.

"_grahg_ I'm not talking about this," Tidus said.

"Bro trust me, you'll want to make a move while you can, she's not going to be here forever Ya," Wakka said.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"You totally like him," Selphie said.

"Oh please don't do this," Yuna asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh come on, I saw the paper," Selphie said.

"That was a tabloid Selphie," Riku said.

"I know but I'm pretty sure the picture of the two on top of each other was real," Selphie said.

"It was an accident, I tripped and fell on top of him," Yuna said.

"Sure you did-." "Hold it!" Riku said perking his head up interrupting Selphie.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Selphie asked.

Suddenly out of nowhere a group of people began running out of the stadium past Riku, Selphie, and Yuna, screaming and panicking.

"Huh?" Yuna looked as the people wrought with fear ran past them.

"Where are they going? And why were they all freaking out?" Selphie said.

"Oh Great, Here!?" Riku said. "Wha-AH!" Selphie saw what Riku was complaining about. In front of them was a group of Dancer Nobodies theorizing the inside of the Dome.

"Nobodies?!" Yuna said. "What the hell are they doing here?" Selphie asked.

"I don't know, but if these things are here then Neo must be here. We gotta take these things out," Riku said.

"I'll help out," Yuna said taking out a pair of guns.

* * *

(At the same time)

"Oh god… I'm _burp _never going to eat again," Enigma said. "Waaack," Donald whined laying on the ground. "oh… _burp_," Goofy was clutching his stomach in pain.

"Is there something big going on?" Rikku asked looking down at the stadium through the glass.

"You mean besides the game," Panie asked.

"I mean people are running out of this place," Rikku said.

"huh?" Paine and Kairi both looked out to see everyone in the audience running away.

"Huh… LOOK!" Kairi said pointing down, in the audience a multitude of small Icy Cube Heartless were seen.

"Heartless?!" Rikku said.

"Wha- Heartless?" Enigma said, he, Donald, and Goofy got up slowly from their pain.

"What the Heck are Heartless doing here?!" Rikku said.

"I don't know… but we can't wonder about that, we need to go help those people before someone gets hurt," Kairi said. "Right, let's go," Paine said.

"Charmy, let's go," Kairi said calling her pet. "_Arrr, Ruff_!"

"We're coming too… _ugh _why did this have to happen after we eat?" Donald whined.

* * *

(Outside the Stadium)

"Hmph, looks like Claire's having fun," Azurith said. He was relaxing on a bench deep in thought about himself. Azurith was interrupted when he saw the people running away, he did nothing to get in their way and just sat there as if nothing was happening.

"These dreams… these memories… who's are they?" he said to himself. "_RAGH_, none of this happened to me, I've never been to any of these places… so why am I remembering these things?"

Azurtih's thoughts were interrupted when he saw what looked like a large shot of light shoot out from the dome.

"_Looks like that girl is there_," he thought to himself. "Well it's none of my business if they're hurt, so long as that Sora remains alive she can do whatever she wants," he said to himself.

Azurith got up off of his seat and began to casually walk away from the area.

"….." Azurith couldn't help himself looking behind himself at the Dome.

"_grr_….." Azurtith forced himself to look away from the area and walk away from the fight.

"_Oh no, don't worry I won't take him down, but if I do run into his group you wouldn't mind if I took down the rest of his friends would you?"_

Thoughts of the Neo member Claire and her words were playing in his head, thinking of what she said.

"_Lucky me, this is gonna be fun."_

Azurith didn't know why or how, but he found himself turning around and facing the Luca dome.

"…._grh_…. GRAH, Stupid Girl!" he yelled at himself as he ran towards the Luca Dome.

* * *

**Kisdota: Ban Ban, Finally done with this chapter, I hope you all liked it, next chapter is going to be full of action and some new forms so be sure to check back next chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	57. Chapter 58

**Kisdota: OK I've been through a lot of stress recently, but I'm not going to let that stop me. Here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for. Sorry that this took a while to make, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Thank you's**

**Noami. G: Thanks, got more TidusXYuna moments coming, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Knight of Wings: Azurith is a clone, therefore I don't know if I'll give him his own Roxas clone, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Jim: I don't know why everyone expects Sora's mother to go ballistic, but now I might have too, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Riku Uzumaki: Xion technically no longer exists, so she doesn't have anything to do with Azurith, but that's not to say I won't fix her in this story, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Suprercpro: I got something bigger planned for Azurith, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Kingdommad: Here's more, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Celticskyedancer: Here's the conclusion, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Ultima Phoenix: Of course he's part of his heart, that's where the cloning material came from, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: credit to the wondrous belongs to the Letter Square Enix**

* * *

(Destiny Island)

"Again, I'm sorry I didn't call that much. It's just that, settling in was a bit tough along with work," Sora said.

Sora and his mother were sitting together on their old dining table.

"Honestly it's been forever since I've last seen you, then you just show up for a surprise visit telling me that you're on another one of these adventures of yours going against more of these monsters," she said.

"Uh yeah… sorry," Sora said scratching the back of his head.

"_sigh _I know it's not your fault Sora, you don't have to apologize for the things that happen," she said.

"Well I'm still sorry I haven't called you to tell you about everything all the same," Sora said. "Not only that but you're engaged as well. I could see that something like this would happen but so soon?" she asked. "You're not… well… against it are you?" Sora asked.

"Sora… you've been through far more things in your short life than most people do. I might not exactly think you getting married at this short an age is a good thing, but I trust your judgement," she said.

"Wow uh… thanks… I kind of thought you would have gone a bit more ballistic than that," Sora said.

"Well there's nothing I can do… you're a grown man, you've been making your own choices since you were fourteen. You've grown up too fast. Just be sure to tell me when the big day is," she said.

"Of course," Sora said.

"Good, and be sure to invite your friends over, from what you've said they seem like some nice people."

* * *

(Luca Dome, Hallways)

"_ROOOOOARRR!!!"_ *SMASH* Enigma in his **Chronic Nightmare **form brought down his large fist on a group of Icy Block Heartless.

"I THIRST FOR THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENTS *_smack_* ow."

"Will you stop that, you're scaring the other people," Melody said smacking the back of Enigma's head.

"How many more are in this place?" Paine asked.

"One dozen were just taken down," Donald said. "That only leaves…uh…," Goofy tried to count using his fingers.

"More than we can count, we can't waste any time," Kairi said.

"Then we should- AHH, Enigma!" Rikku yelled.

"huh?" Enigma looked down to see that a group of tiny Icy Block heartless had begun gathering on his feet. "Aw how cute, they think they're hurting me," Enigma said.

"Shouldn't you do something?!" Donald asked. "Yeah doesn't that hurt?" Goofy asked.

"Oh no I'm perfectly fi-," *_Shing_* the heartless that were covering Enigma suddenly disappeared and encased Enigma in a block of ice.

"Enigma!" Kairi yelled. "Better get him out of there before he suffocates," Paine said.

*_crack SMASH_* Enigma broke out of the ice by increasing the size of his single arm.

"brrr S-S-Since w-w-when were they able to do that?" Enigma said shivering. "Uh guys," Goofy said pointing down the hall where a large group of Icy Cube heartless and Dance Nobodies were approaching. "Oh man, this is bad," Kairi said bringing her Keyblade close to herself.

"**Shining Maiden**," Kairi's body gave off a quick blinding flash as she transformed into her realization form. "You can do that too?" Rikku asked surprised.

"Now's not the time for questions," Paine said.

"Enigma!" Kairi called. "Roger," Enigma stretched his one arm in front of Kairi, who placed a layer of Holy magic on his fist.

"Now!" "Right, **Holy Fist**," Enigma shot his arm forward towards the large group of Heartless and Nobodies.

*_BASH* *BOOM* _Engima's Holy enriched fist caused a large explosion on the group of Heartless and Nobodies.

"Yes." "Yeah," Kairi and Enigma said, but when the smoke and debris cleared away they saw the large group of enemies was still approaching them.

"No way," Rikku said. "It didn't make a dent," Melody said.

"_Arf_!" Charmy moved in front of the group and the capsules inside of his head began to bobble around. "What's he up too?" Rikku asked.

"_ARR_," *_ka-chunk* *Pop* _Charmy spit out three different colored neo shadows.

"What the?" Enigma questioned. "I told you he could do it," Kairi called out.

* * *

(On the other side of the Luca dome)

"**Darkra**!" Riku (boy) in his **Dark Embrace **form shot a charge of dark energy at the Heartless.

"They just keep coming, what the heck's going on?" Riku questioned. "Just keep them away!" Selphie yelled.

*_Bang-bang-bang-bang_* Yuna fired her guns at the Heartless and Nobodies trying to mow them down.

"This isn't working, and what about the others, and Tidus?" she asked.

"They'll be OK, they've seen this kind of thing before, so they've probably gotten away," Riku said.

"I hope so," she said. "RAH!" "YAH!" two Icy cube Heartless were suddenly flung out of the group and landed in front of the three.

"Huh?" Riku looked up to see Tidus and Wakka fighting their way out of the group.

"Tidus!" Yuna called. "What are you two doing!" Selphie yelled at them.

"Trying not to get hurt!" Tidus yelled.

"Ya, you wanna help us?!" Wakka asked. Riku created a dark portal next to himself and reached into it before pulling out both Tidus and Wakka.

"Whoa Riku, what's with the new look ya?" Wakka asked. "It's my Realization like I said yesterday, I'll tell you about it later after this," Riku said.

"So what's the plan Ya?" Wakka asked. "So far all we can do is widdle these guys down till they stop coming," Riku said.

"That could take a while, and we don't have weapons," Tidus said.

"Who's we?" Wakka asked pulling out a blitz ball.

"Can you fight with that?" Yuna asked. Wakka spun the ball on his finger and let it drop to his feet where he kicked it towards the swarming Nobodies, the ball bounced off of two Dancer Nobodies heads and disintegrated them before bouncing back to Wakka who caught it.

"Guess our days on the beach have paid off," Wakka said.

"Too bad everyone doesn't have a weapon, **Darkra**!" Riku said firing a burst of darkness at the enemies.

"Ah, wait I think I might have something," Selphie said running off. "Wait Selphie! Where are you going!?" Riku asked.

"I'll be back!" She yelled running off in the opposite direction, and out side of the dome.

* * *

(Other side)

*_BAM* *CRASH* *BAM*_

Three of Charmys multi colored heartless were destroyed as the rest of them continued to fight.

"This is getting us nowhere, we can't keep this up," Paine said. "We need to think of something," Kairi said firing some rounds of **Holy**.

"We need to find out the Nobody who's here, and stop them," Enigma said.

"That Nobody? You mean Neo?" Melody asked.

"A large group of Heartless and Nobodies is unnatural, therefore a Neo must be here calling them," Enigma said.

"So if we stop the Neo member then the Heartless and Nobodies will stop?" Goofy asked.

"Alright, then I'll go look for the Neo, you guys stay here and take care of these guys," Kairi said. "Right," Rikku said.

"Enigma, any idea where the Neo would be?" Kairi asked.

"Judging by the amount that keeps coming, and if the Heartless and Nobodies are all in this dome I would suspect the Neo is somewhere inside the dome as well," Enigma said.

"Alright, hope Selphie doesn't hate me for this," Kairi said covering her hands in a glimmering light and placing it on the wall nearby.

"**Holya**!" *_BOOM_* Kairi hand blew up a hole in the wall making a way for her toward the center of the building.

"I'll see you guys later," Kairi said leaving.

"Hurry up!" Rikku called.

* * *

(With Kairi)

*_BOOM_* Kairi blew up another wall leading her into the center of the Luca dome where the seats and large sphere of water was.

"What the?" Kairi looked around to see that the surrounding area was obliterated.

Large chunks of ice covered the area making craters as if they had all fallen from the sky. The large sphere of water that was in the center had been frozen completely through. The top half of it was gone as if someone had cut it, Kairi thought the surrounding ice debris came from the missing half of the ice sphere.

"What happened?" Kairi said to herself.

* * *

(With Riku)

"**Darkra**!" *_bang bang bang_* "YAH! *_KICK_*" the three continued to fight the oncoming heartless.

"Man I feel helpless," Tidus said.

"I hope Selphie's OK ya," Wakka said catching his incoming ball. One of the Icy Cube heartless made a jump towards Tidus trying to attack him.

"Tidus!" Yuna yelled. "HA!" *BAM* the heartless was suddenly wacked away by a Nunchaku.

"HA, made it!" Selphie said holding a Nunchaku weapon and a bag as well.

"Selphie?" Tidus asked. "Where did you come from?" Riku asked.

"I went by our place and got these, you remember that other island we visited last year?" Selphie said.

"Oh yeah, that right!" Tidus said in realization. "What?" Riku asked.

"I saw this specialty shop holding some items, there was one thing I got," Tidus said. Selphie handed Tidus the bag she was holding.

Tidus opened it and brought out a strange looking sword. The handle had a red scarf at the end of it and the guard looked like a black shark, the blade was shaped like a harpoon top made of some weird water like metal.

"You got a sword?" Riku asked.

"Well you guys got to have those cool swords, why couldn't I?" Tidus asked.

"And you?" Riku asked.

"It was on sale," Selphie said holding up her weapon.

"Of course," Riku said.

"Now come on, I want some payback for these guys ruining my game," Tidus said.

* * *

(Luca dome center)

"Hmm… they're all gone already, _sigh_, this wasn't as fun as I hoped," the Neo Member **Claire **said as she laid on the flat Ice on top of the frozen half sphere.

"What to do what to do? Maybe there's some people left in the city," she said to herself.

"You!" Kairi called out, Claire looked out to see a second person was on the ice. "Hmm?... oh it's you, the princess right?" Claire said.

"You're with Neo aren't you?" Kairi asked.

"Well duh, name's Claire, and I'm a member of the second rank in Neo-Organization," she said.

"Second?" Kairi said sounding worried. "Heh heh, guess you know what that means, I'm no weakling grunt like that light weight Shock," she said.

"Grr, you don't scare me, I'm not weak either," Kairi said.

"Hmm, so it's just you then? So that must mean there are others still fighting my little army?" Claire asked. "So what if they are?" Kairi asked.

"Hmm hmm," Clarie chuckled as she raised her fingers.

*_snap_*

* * *

(With Riku)

"Huh?" Riku was baffled as the army of Heartless and Nobodies suddenly stopped moving and just stood in place.

"Uhh? Did we win?" Selphie asked. "No way, they must be up to something," Tidus said.

As the group looked at the enemies all the Icy Cube heartless began to shake as their bodies started disintegrating into a fine crystal like dust. "OK now it's really starting to look like we won," Selphie said.

"Oh crap," Riku said. "What's wrong brudda?" Wakka asked.

"Wait for it," he said.

The crystal ice settled down on the ground and suddenly gave off a cold chill. The ground all around the Dome started becoming colder as icy started to cover the long curved hallways.

"What are they doing?" Yuna asked as the ground under her feet became frozen.

* * *

(On the opposite side)

The hallways had become colpletly frozen and icy leaving only the dance Nobodies leftover.

"OK it's cold in this place, that can't be all," Melody said.

"Whoa whoa AHH!" *_SMACK_* Rikku slipped on the ice and fell forward on her face.

"GAH! I HATE THE COLD!" Rikku whined trying to get back up.

"Tell me about it," Enigma said doing the same. The dancer Nobodies easily skated on the ice and began forming three lines going too far to see down the halls.

The Dancer Nobodies on the left and right gathered around the Nobodies in the center as their forms began to change.

"Oh crap they're doing that thing again," Enigma said.

"Get ready, here they come," Donald said.

The Large group of Dancer Nobodies formed a cover over the Dancer's in the middle. Their form now looked like an aquatic serpent like dragon with many ice skate legs underneath. The body was long and looked to be made of scales and the end of it went far out of sight in the hallway, the head was long like a crocodiles with two whiskers under its nostrils each holding a ice like bell at each end.

"Cute, are they celebrating something?" Paine asked.

"I got something to celebrate, me beating their multi costumed butts," Riku said spinning both blades in her hands.

"Alright, le-… hey where's Charmy?" Melody said.

* * *

(Opposite side)

*_BANG BANG BANG BANG_* Yuna fired her rounds on the **Festive Serpents** head but the shots did nothing.

"Man that's some tough material," Yuna said.

"That won't stop up," Riku said.

"RAAAAWWWWRRR!!!" the Nobodie creature yelled.

"**Darkra**!" Riku yelled as he fired a cluster of dark Energy.

"RAAWWWRR _gulp_," the creature opened it's large mouth and swallowed the attack.

"What?" Riku was baffled.

* * *

(Opposite side)

"HYAAAA!" Rikku ran straight towards the Festive Serpent's head with both blades.

"ROOOOAARR!!!" before Rikku could get close the monster opened its mouth and fired a cluster of **Darkra**.

"Huh?" "Watch out!" Goofy yelled.

*BOOM* Goofy immediately got in front of Rikku and blocked the attack with his shield, the recoil was enough to knock back Goofy and Rikku.

"Ugh, thanks Goofy," Rikku said. "Take this **Firega**!" Donald fired a spell of fire at the enemy who once again swallowed the attack.

* * *

(Opposite side)

"RWAAAARR!" the monsters mouth opened up and fired a round of **Firega **at Riku.

"Hnn!" Riku quickly opened a portal in front and behind him making the fire spell pass through him.

"He can use magic?" Riku said.

"OK no using those kind's of attacks, just hit it till it stops fighting," Selphie said.

* * *

(With Kairi)

"Your friends are going to be busy, you better hurry so you can help them," Claire said.

"My friends are strong, they'll be fine," Kairi said.

"Well how sweet of you to trust them so much, then I guess you won't be distracted trying to fight me," Claire said. Around Claire's feet two slim looking shoes appeared on her feet each with a Nobody emblem on the front. Underneath her feet two crescent moon shaped blades of ice appeared below her feet and froze themselves on making them a pair of ice skates.

"Let's go," Clair said.

*_fwoosh_* Claire leaned slightly to the left before she moved so fast she disappeared. Kairi was surprised but kept calm waiting for Claire to make her move.

"You know for light you're pretty slow," Kairi heard from behind, but when she turned around Claire was already gone.

Kairi charged a surge of **Holya **in her hands waiting for her chance. Kairi saw Claire stop in front of her sticking her tongue out. Kairi fired **Holya **at her but she was gone in an instant missing her.

"Over here," Claire said waving her hands with her thumbs in her ears, Kairi fired another **Holya** but missed again when she skated out of the way.

"Over here!" _*BOOM_* "Missed me!" _*BOOM* _"Gotta be faster!" _*BOOM* _Clair kept up her taunting of Kairi who was starting to get annoyed.

"My turn!" Claire called, Clair suddenly appeared kneeling in front of Kairi and quickly doing a back flip and cutting Kairi with the bottom of her skate's.

*_shing_* "AH!" Kairi felt the cold blade cut at her before Claire suddenly disappeared.

"Way too fast for you!" she taunted.

* * *

(Back with Enigma)

"RAHH!" *_SMASH* _Engima brought his large fist down over the dragons head, but it quickly moved its head to the left and Enigma hit the icy floor near it.

*_CHOMP_* "YASHAAA!" the Festive Serpent bit down on Enigma's hand engulfing it.

"Enigma!" Melody yelled. Paine and Melody started attacking, Melody extended some of the wires on her violin and Whipped the top of the Serpent, the ends of her wires sharpened and impaled into the top of the Serpent like needles.

Melody started strumming her strings with her bow sending waves of high frequency sounds into its head.

* * *

(Opposite side)

"RWAARR _**ROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!!!**_" the monster gave off an ear splitting screech causing Riku and his friends to hold their ears.

"GAAHH! WHAT THE HELLS IT'S DOING?" Tidus yelled.

The enemy stopped its roar giving everyone relief.

"ugh, did it stop?" Selphie asked.

"WHAT?" Wakka yelled.

"I SAID DID IT STOP!?" Selphie yelled.

"IT'S NOT A FRUIT SELPHIE! IT CAN'T ROT!" Tidus said.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

(Opposite side)

Paine slashed and hacked at the monsters head trying to open its mouth and get Enigma's hand, but it didn't do anything and it grabbed Paine by wrapping one of its long whiskers around Paine's waist. "GUH, let go!" Paine said. Rikku grabbed onto Paine's hands and tried to pull Paine out of the grip of the monster.

"GRR! It won't let go," Rikku said.

"**Firega**!" Donald fired a spell on the whisker of the serpent making it let go of Paine.

"What about me!?" Enigma yelled.

* * *

(With Kairi)

Caire was racing around Kairi at high speed, Kairi kept firing her **Holya **spells but constantly missed her.

"Well this was fun but I don't think I want to keep this up," Claire said. Kairi felt Claire rush behind her, but when she tried to turn around she wasn't able too.

"Huh?" Kairi saw her left foot had been frozen to the ground in a block of ice.

"What-AH!" Claire rushed near Kairi again and froze her other foot to the ground leaving Kairi stuck to the ground.

"**Hol**- huh!?" Kairi was about to use her Holy spells to get herself free but both of Kairi's hands were both frozen keeping her from using her spells.

"Heh heh, you lose," Claire said playfully. On her arm a frozen stalactite grew in the middle of her forearm and she broke it off to use as a Knife. Kairi struggled to get out of her bonds but she wasn't able to move quickly enough. "Guess this is the end princess, I'll be sure to tell your precious Sora what happened," she said.

"No, GRAH GRR!" Kairi began struggling even more as Clairi disappeared and reappeared behind Kairi.

"Night night," Clairi raised her stalactite up pointing its sharp end at Kairi, "Prince- *_SHING* _GAHH!"

Claire's weapon was sliced out of her hand.

"Wha-!" *_BAM_* Claire was knocked away and Kairi looked over her sholder to see who it was.

"A-Azurith!?" Kairi questioned.

"Hmph…" Azurith grabbed onto Kairi's hand which was covered in ice.

"**Nega Counter**," the ice on Kairi suddenly dissipated freeing her.

"A-Azurith, w-what are you doing here?" Kairi asked. "Hmph, don't look too into it, I just don't want anything such as your death to distract my opponent," Azurith said.

"YOU!" Claire said getting up. "What the HELL Azurith!? I thought you wouldn't do anything to stop me!" she said.

"Oh stop your whining, if you don't like that I'm here then you can just take you and your pathetic army out of this place, I'm not letting you do all this for fun," Azurith.

"What are you talking about!?!" Claire said.

"You're annoying me, get out of here," he said.

"Wha-… What are you TALKING about!? Yesterday you didn't care what I did, now you suddenly do!?" Claire said dumbfounded.

"Hmph, I don't need to explain myself to you," Azurith said bringing out his rusted Keyblade.

"Oh no, NO NO NO, I came here to have a good time. To wind back from that boring place known as Maleficents bore hole, and nobody's going to stop my fun," she said pulling out a crystallized heart from her pocket. "If you wanna join the fun, that fine by me!"

*_shatter_*

Claire broke the heart and its remains gathered around her. Around her legs the ice gathered like around making two pointed stalactite legs that she stood on like stilts.

She was also wielding two sword like crescent blades made of ice with a handle lined on the inner bottom of the curve letting her wield them like cutlass's.

"You're strong Azurith, but even you can stand a powered up 2nd rank," she said.

(With Riku)

"RAH HA!" Tidus swung his blade holding back the Serpents Whiskers which were flailing like whips.

"We need to find a way to beat this guy quick, I'm worried about the others," Yuna said.

"I'm sure they're fine," Tidus said.

"RAAWW-RACK-ACK *_SPLAT*_," Riku made two portals in front and behind him preparing for the serpent to fire and attack, Enigma, in a chewed up wad, flew past Riku.

"What the!?" Riku looked behind himself.

"Ugghhhh, ewwww," Enigma said trying to get his clay like body back to normal size.

"Enigma!?" Riku said. "Whoa that's that Enigma guy!?" Wakka asked.

"R-Riku?" Enigma asked. The creature began its attack again, as the others started attacking.

"Where did you come from!?" Riku asked.

"I was just eaten by that thing- wait where are the others?" Enigma asked.

"Who?" Riku asked blocking on of the creatures attack.

"Melody, Donald and Goofy, and those other two fairy's? They were there when I was eaten… wait, wasn't the dragon facing the other way?" he said blocking an attack from the creature.

"So… wait this thing has too heads?" Riku asked.

"Uh… I guess, that would explain all those moves it's been doing if that was your dark spells it was spitting," Enigma said.

"It spit out my attack on the other side? …I got an idea! How long were you in there?" Riku asked.

"Riku now's not the time!" Selphie said struggling in her fight.

"You mean that thing's stomach?" Enigma asked.

"Yeah, how long?" Riku asked.

"I-I don't know, I wasn't concerned about the time," Enigma said stretching his fist at the monster.

"Estimate!" Riku said.

"Thirty seconds! Why?" Enigma asked.

"Go to the other side and tell Donald to fire as many Firega spells as he can," Riku said.

"How do I get back?"

* * *

(Other side)

"RAAWW, RA-RACK!" *_spit* _"Guh," Goofy blocked the attack from the monster only to catch Enigma who was splattered on his shield like gum.

"Wha-Enigma?" Goofy said.

"What the heck? Where did you come from?" Rikku asked.

"_cough cough _talk later! Donald, Fire all the Firega spell you can!" Enigma said.

"Wha-, why? They don't work on him," Donald said. "Just do it!" he said. Donald gave an incomprehensible grumble before he started firing **Firega **shots at the Serpent which began gulping them down.

"It's not doing anything," Melody said.

"No it will, Riku's got a plan," Enigma said.

"Riku?" Melody asked.

* * *

(Other Side)

"OK now!" Tidus yelled.

"Stand back everyone!" Riku said as dark energy began to gather over the middle of his chest.

"**DARK FLARE**!" a huge cluster of Dark energy was fired at the Serpent who swallowed the attack.

"NOW!" Riku yelled. Tidus and Yuna attacked one whisker holding it down, Wakka and Selphie held the other one.

"RAWAR RAAARRR!" the Serpent yelled trying to pry the four off of itself.

"RAH!" Riku make four portals, two at his sides and two above and below the monsters mouth. Riku put both arms into the portals and made his arms appear above and below the monsters mouth.

"RAW- *smash*!" Riku's arms pressed against the monsters mouth holding its jaws together.

* * *

(Other side)

"Guy's hold it down!" Enigma yelled at the group.

Paine and Rikku took a hold of one whisker while Melody, Donald, and Goofy took the other.

Enigma stretched out his one arm and wrapped it around the creatures mouth keeping it's jaws shut.

* * *

(Both sides)

The head of the Festive Serpents face began to heat up and water, and smoke began to come out of its nostrils.

"Rrarr rraaarr, REEEHHH!!" the Festive Serpent struggled to get its mouth open but it wasn't able to on either side.

* * *

(Riku's side)

"It's working," Riku said.

"RffffffffffUGGGGGHHHH!!!!" the serpents body gave a violent shock and the sound of a muffled explosion was heard as the creature's nose gave off a puff of smoke before falling to the ground and disintegrating into a cloud of white ash.

"HA, we did it!" Tidus yelled.

"Hold on," Riku said. The white ash began to clear to reveal a good amount of Dancer Nobodies were still around.

"Again?" Yuna asked.

"We'll have-ugh!" Riku kneeled on the ground holding his stomach.

"Riku! What's wrong?" Selphie asked. Riku's body began turning from dark black to his regular skin tone turning back to normal.

"Whoa, Brudda you OK?" Wakka asked.

"I stayed like that for too long, I don't have the power to maintain my Realization form," Riku said.

"That's fine, we can handle these," Tidus said.

"You sure? There's still a lot left," Riku said weakly.

"You go ahead and rest we'll take care of the leftovers," Yuna said.

* * *

(Enigma's side)

"You sure you three can handle this?" Enigma asked.

"Relax, we may not have your freaky power but we're still pretty good," Rikku said. "You just go take care of that Nobody," Paine said.

"Alright, Donald Goofy let's go, Melody stay here," Enigma said. "Got it," she said.

"Let's go," Donald said. "Right," Goofy said.

* * *

(With Kairi and Azurith)

"HYAH!" Azurith swung his blade down on Claire who skated out of the way at high speeds.

"**Holya**!" Kairi fired one of her spells as Claire but missed and nearly hit Azurith.

"Watch where you fire those spells, don't make me attack you!" he yelled.

"Sorry," Kairi apologized. Claire began zipping around the two in a circle taunting them.

"How pathetic, you come here to help but you're just a weakling yourself!" she taunted.

"SHUT UP! AND STOP MOVING!" Azurith yelled annoyed.

"I'm right here," she said appearing in front of Azurith. Azurith swung his sword at Claire who blocked it with one of her blades.

"hmhmhm," Claire smirked, Azurith was about to question why she smiled but he suddenly felt his weapon get warm.

"What!?" Azurith saw ice forming on his sword where it clashed with Claire's blade.

"Get away!" Azurith swung forward pulling his blade off of Claire's who zipped away.

"What? Go away? But weren't you asking me to stay still?" she said in a taunting voice.

"If I could just get her to hold still I could finish her," Kairi said.

"You're not nearly good enough, I know your power's and I know it's not enough to finish me, not that it matters," Claire said.

Claire stopped moving around and appeared behind Azurith, before he could react Azurith's feet were frozen to the ground and he almost tripped. Using his Keyblade for balance Claire froze the tip to the ground and onto his hand keeping him in place.

"GRAH! You're stupid tactics!" he yelled in anger.

"Azur-AH!" Kairi tried to move towards Azurith but her feet were stuck again without her noticing.

"Back to square one are we?" Claire asked sarcastically. "Shut up! Release me now!" Azurith said struggling.

"No I think I'll leave you there, you can watch me do this," Claire said facing Kairi and bringing the tips of her blades close together. A sphere of blue energy began to gather giving off a cold chill.

"Oh you're not going to like this, when this hits you you'll shatter like the fragile glass you are," Claire said.

"No, Argh!" Kairi tried pulling her legs out but she wasn't able too.

"I can't… ugh," Kairi's body began to grow weaker and she felt herself losing energy. Her body began to dim losing the glow of her Shinning Maiden form and she turned back to normal. "Oh… how sad already out of energy, ah well it won't matter," she said pointing both crescent shaped blades at Kairi.

"Kairi!" Azurith began beating the ice holding him with his bare fist trying to break his restraints.

"Your finished," *_flash_* Claire fired the sphere of icy energy at Kairi who was too weak to move.

"NO!" Azurith yelled.

"ARF!" *_BOOOOM_* Kairi felt an explosion and a blast of chilling air past her making the ice holding her break off of her feet.

"Hmm? I missed?" Clarie questioned.

Kairi looked up to see why she was still alive, and there in front of her frozen in midair was Charmy.

"wh- CHARMY!" Kairi yelled.

"That heartless Maleficent lost? It saved her," Azurith questioned.

"Ch-Charmy no… no no no, please be OK, please!" Kairi took a hold of the ice trying desperately to remove it from Charmy.

"Your wasting your time," Claire said appearing next to Kairi.

*_Kick_* "NOOO!!!" *_SHATTER* _Charmy and the ice were both tipped over and shattered like glass into a million shards.

"Ch-Charmy, No, NO!!!" Kairi cried out.

"pft, to think a Heartless saved one of the Princess's of Heart, seems pretty ironic," Claire said.

"You BASTARD!" Kairi swung her Keyblade around at Claire, but she was gone in an instant before Kairi could get her and she fell over on the ground where Charmy's remains were.

"Oh stop whining, it's not like you haven't killed a million of the things already," Claire said.

"Don't you DARE compare Charmy to one of those Monsters, he was never like one of those mindless Heartless!" Kairi yelled in anger.

"Pft, please, he was a walking dispenser, the most he could have amounted to is a pet. You're bawling over nothing," she said.

"You bastard, don't call him that or else!" Kairi threatened.

"sheesh, this is why I don't have a heart anymore," Claire said.

Kairi raised her sword again and tried to bring it down on Claire who parried the blow and knocked Kairi back on the ground. "Kairi!" Azurith yelled concerned. Kairi laid on the cold ice feeling far too weak to get back up, Kairi tilted her head to the side and saw something.

"_huh_?" Kairi thought as she saw a small red capsule that looked like the one's Charmy had. Weakly she tried reaching for it, but it suddenly disappeared.

"Oh you want this?" Claire questioned holding it above Kairi.

"Give… me that," Kairi said weakly as she slowly reached for it.

"You want it? You gotta work for it," Claire teased as she held the capsule an inch away from Kairi's reach.

"Give… that…. Back… it's Charmy's," Kairi said.

"HAHAHA this is so funny, someone of royalty brought down so low, and all because I kill some petty little puppy," Claire said taunting Kairi in her cruel game of keep away.

"Leave her alone!" Azurith yelled still trying to get free.

"Oh shut up loser, I'll do what I want. So tell me princess, what would you do if I destroyed it?" Claire asked holding on of her blades close to the capsule.

"No… Don't!" Kairi tried to yell.

"How sad, I terrorize innocents, I attack and hurt your friends, and I kill your precious pet. Now all you've got to remember him by is about to be destroyed, and you can't do anything to stop me," Claire taunted.

"No…no," Kairi felt herself on the verge of tears.

"Awwww, widdle little princess wants me to give her widdle toy back, gimme gimme never ge-

*_HACK_*

GAAHH!" a long blade suddenly went through Claire's stomach like a harpoon.

The force of impaling her sent her flying a few feet away sticking her into the ground away from Kairi. Claire dropped the capsule she was holding when she was skewered and it was caught again by a gauntlet had.

"S-Sora?" Kairi said looking up from the floor and saw Sora in his **Sacred Hero **form.

"Kairi," Sora picked up Kairi and held her close, Kairi looked over Sora's shoulder when he hugged her and saw that Azurith was gone.

"_Azurith?..." _Kairi thought.

"Are you OK?" Sora asked with concern. "Where… where did you come from?" Kairi asked.

"When I was coming back from my old home I saw what was happening and rushed here, did she hurt you?" Sora asked.

"N-no, but…. Charmy…," Kairi trailed off. "Kairi?" Sora asked. "SORA!" Enigma, Donald and Goofy appeared and ran up to the two.

"Kairi are you OK?" Enigma asked. "Y-Yeah I'm fine," Kairi said. "Gawsh what happened?" Goofy asked.

"Some Nobody froze this place, and I was almost done for but…. Charmy," Kairi felt herself about to cry again.

"Kairi what's wrong? Where' s Charmy?" Sora asked.

"Charmy… she was about to finish me off but Charmy… he got in the way and protected me, but…. He… *_sob_*," Kairi started to cry.

"You don't mean, no," Donald said. Sora took the capsule he was holding and gave it to Kairi.

"S-*_sniff_* Sora?" Kairi asked as he got up.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I'll make her pay, just wait here," Sora said.

"Gruh… GAH!" Claire finally got the blade out of her stomach and threw it at Sora trying to hit him. Sora easily caught the sword by its hilt as the diamond on the bottom began to glow.

"You… GAH, that freaking hurt," Claire said holding her stomach.

"I don't care, you just hurt someone I love in a way you could never understand," Sora said. "Oh boo hoo, I killed something you kill on a regular basis, what a crime," Claire said sarcastically. "You're going to pay for that, Donald!" Sora said holding his blade up. "Huh? Oh uh r-right!" Donald said running towards Sora. Donalds body began to glow as he turned into a sphere of energy that Sora absorbed.

"_hmph_ This, is for Charmy, **SACRED DRIVE**!" Sora's body began to glow and a large amount of energy surrounded him.

The lines around his body turned from twilight orange into a neon green waving and turning like star points. His silver armor began to turn into a light blue, and the fin blade on top of his head became a three sided start on a small pole. The front of Sora's armor grew a large star from his neck to his waist, and meeting at both shoulders. In the middle of the star was a clear white jewel in the shape of an opal.

Sora's sword started to lengthen and compress into a staff, on top of his new weapon were two wings both stretched to the sides with a hexagon sphere shaped jewel magically floating in between the two wings.

"**A worthy knight, with a want and need for knowledge, has been given the power to wield the blessings given by the gods**"

The energy around Sora disappeared revealing his new form, "**Sacred Hero, Sage Drive**!"

"Whoa… looks like he's gotten better at using his Realization," Enigma said.

"Sora…," Kairi looked with concern. "Go get em Sora, and Donald!" Goofy called out.

"Hmph, so this is your so called power? Let's see if you can beat me," Claire said. Claire suddenly disappeared skating around Sora at high speeds.

"_Are you ready_?" Sora asked in his mind. "_Wack, let's go_," Donald said.

The bottom's of Sora's feet gave off a small glow and his body floated a centimeter from the ground.

"Take this!" Claire said and appeared next to Sora. "HYA!" _*CLANG_* Sora blocked her attack using his staff.

"What the?" Claire was baffled but was shocked to see Sora had suddenly disappeared as well. "I can move as fast as you can," Sora said from behind, Clairi tried to strike him but he was gone.

"No way!" Claire said shocked. Clarie tried the same tactics of appearing next to Sora but he was just as fast as her, striking her before she got a chance. "Alright, try this!" Clairi imbedded both of her blades into the ground. Many icicles grew up from out of the ground surrounding Sora and trapping him in place.

"Heh, let's see you try and dodge this!" Claire skated right in front of Sora and swing both of her blades in a scissor motion at Sora.

"That won't work," right when Claire sliced the ice around Sora he was gone in an instant disappearing from sight at the last second before she cut him.

"No! How did he escape?" Claire said looking around for Sora.

"**Firega burst**!" Sora appeared around the edge of the stage skating around it as his staff began firing many shot's of Firega spells straight at Claire.

"GAH!" *_blast* _"RAH!" _*blast* "_GUH!" _*blast* _"RAH!" _*blast* _"AHH!"

"Gawsh, Sora's pretty good with that magic," Goofy said.

"Yeah, to be able to fire that many spells that rapidly, that's a nearly impossible feat," Enigma said.

"Gah… _cough _… lucky shots," Claire said holding her stomach in pain.

"I'm going to make you feel the pain you've made my friends feel and more," Sora said.

"RAH!" Claire appeared in front of Sora and swung both of her ice blades down on Sora who blocked them with his staff. "Got you!" Claire said as ice began to form on Sora's staff.

"**Blizzaga Burst**!" *_FWOOSH* _"Ah AH AHHH!" a swirl of icy wind surrounded Sora lifting up Claire and launching her away.

*_Crash* _"GAH! Graaahh, bastard!" Claire said getting up.

"_I'm through with this_," Sora thought. "_Wack let's finish her_!" Donald thought.

The jewel in Sora's chest and Staff began to glow with a white light, the top of his staff started gathering and forming a sphere of white energy with a black center.

"Guh- n-no wait STOP!" Claire panicked.

"**Ancient Ruinga**!" Sora swung his staff firing the concentration of energy.

"WAH! NO!" *_**BOOOM**_* the explosion from the attack caused a large explosion of white mist like substance all around Claire. The debris surrounding her cleared away showing her to be back in her regular form with her two ice skates.

"_Cough _guh… AGH!" *_crack* _both of Claire skates cracked apart and shattered away, her body began to disappear turning into a collection of black ash.

"_cough! Cough_! For you to use… so much power on one girl... _cough! _How… _cough!_ Cold of you, YAHHHH!!!"

Claire's body finally disappeared leaving nothing but a collection of black ash.

"Oh man not this again," Sora said as the black ash began surrounding him and the sound of Claire's voice filled his head.

* * *

"_phew, this will work, I know I can win"_

"_See? I got it all together, just keep this between us"_

"_You liar" "You TRAITOR" "YOU CHEATER" "I TRUSTED YOU"_

* * *

**Kisdota: Alright I'm finally done with this, over six thousand words, that a personal best. Anyway if it's not as good as I thought it was don't be afraid to tell me where I could make improvements, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	58. Chapter 59

**Kisdota: Alright, finals are done, and I have a whole month till I start doing summer college. So I got plenty of time till I'm needed again, anyway Thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Thank You's:**

**Lady Snowstorm: Charmy's not done, or technically he specifically is, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Celticskyedancer: We're done with this arc now, I have a promise on the next one to do now, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Riku Uzumaki: I'll be waiting for the next chapter, and you know you could just youtube the events right? YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Ultima Phoenix: Yeah I figured since Wisdom Form gave the quick run ability I thought speed should be his type, and there's more than those four forms, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Transitions End: PLEASE, do not send spoilers to me from other games that have yet to appear, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Jim: Like I said to Lady Snowstorm, Charmy isn't gone, but he himself is. I love giving technically correct yet confusing answers, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Nathan: Thanks for reviewing, but I can't put in the digital world, I haven't seen that show since I was a child in the first season, is it still going? YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Supercpro: That's fine, and here's the next chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Thank you all for the reviews on this, here's the next chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I'm saying I don't own Kingdom Hearts, so you can't kick me off Square Enix, Nya nyanya nya NYA, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**(Luca Dome)

* * *

An hour had passed ever since the attack done by Claire ended, needless to say to many's disappointment the Blitzball game was canceled. People and civilians were escorted home, officials and such were investigating the attack, the rest were in their large advanced gummi ship.

"Nn.. huh?" Sora opened his eyes checking his surroundings.

"Hey, he's awake," Tidus said. Sora looked up and saw that he was lying on his bed in his room on the Gummi Ship, along with Tidus, Wakka, Riku (boy), Donald, Goofy, and Enigma. "What ha… ugh… my head," Sora said holding both sides of his head with his hands feeling dizzy.

"You feeling OK bro?" Wakka asked. "Yeah, I'm fine… just light headed. What happened?" Sora asked.

"You used that Realization Drive with Donald and took down that Neo Claire," Goofy said. "And I feel fine too, unlike you though," Donald said.

"Ugh… lucky you… where's Kairi?" Sora asked.

"She's in her room with everyone else, she's… a bit sad about losing Charmy," Riku said. "Oh… right," Sora said sadly.

"I'm a bit sad myself, Neo made that guy for some strange reason, but we never found out. The things Charmy could have told," Enigma said. "Kairi was depressed after everything, but the girls are trying to comfort her. Though I don't think they're doing so well, Kairi must have really bonded with the little guy," Tidus said.

"It was her first pet, Kairi always used to talk about wanting her own dog or cat but she could never get one," Riku said.

"It's more than that," Sora said. "It was a friend to her, a small dispensing friend she saved from being taken from one of the Neo."

"Kairi always was a kind person ya," Wakka said.

"Oh, speaking of Neo, Enigma… I heard her thoughts when I beat Claire," Sora said.

"Ah that," Enigma said. "Her thoughts?" Tidus asked.

"You know what Heartless and Nobodies are right, Heartless are the darkness in peoples hearts, while Nobodies are moving bodies without hearts?" Enigma asked, Tidus and Wakka both nodded yes.

"Well right now we're dealing with a whole armies worth of the human shaped version of Nobodies. That witch Maleficent's been looking for people who are in pain of some event that makes them want to get rid of their own hearts in exchange for their loyalty for her," Enigma said. "They volunteered to get rid of their own hearts?" Tidus asked. "Sounds stupid I know, but there are people who want to get rid of pain but are too cowardly for suicide or such," Enigma said.

"Do you have to make it sound so morbid?" Riku asked.

"Yes I do, from what I know that girl who's been terrorizing your Luca dome was the Nobody Claire. Claire gave up her heart after being betrayed by her friend," Enigma said.

"Her friend betrayed her?" Riku asked.

"Claire was an Ice Dancer, a good one, the kind who can dedicate a whole book shelf to portray medals and trophies. She was one competition away from winning a shot at the big leagues, fame, money, whatever else you guys have," Enigma said gesturing to Tidus and Wakka.

"She had life long friend who was doing the same competition as her and going to go against her in the same competition, she knew she didn't have a chance against Claire so she tricked her into showing her routine. When the competition started it turns out the temptation was too much and her friend stole her routine, leaving Claire to embaress herself with whatever she could think of. After that Claire winning streak ended and her friend started getting all the fame, it must have been around the time Maleficent showed up and took her heart and pain away," Enigma said.

"She gave up her heart because someone she trusted took everything away from her," Riku reminisced.

"That's pretty harsh, I guess I would be tempted the same if Wakka ever did something like that," Tidus said.

"Hey, don't compare me with her, I'd never try and take your fame buddy," Wakka said. "My own fames much better anyway."

"In any event we need to get to work," Enigma said.

"Wait, you guys are leaving?" Tidus said. "Yeah sorry, but I'll have people going on me if we skip our duties any longer. Besides, the ships been scanning the worlds and I think I might have found something legitimate for our cause," Enigma said.

"Ah man really, I was hoping to spend a bit more time with you guys," Wakka said.

"You got an hour till I can calculate the proper coordinates, speaking of which I need to do that, see you guys later," Enigma said walking out of Sora's room.

"So you guys are going off on another one of your adventures, man you guys are so lucky. The highlight of my year is over until next year," Tidus said.

"Ah yeah, what a drag, I was sure we'd win the championship this year," Wakka said. "Sorry about that," Riku said. "Nah man it's not your fault, you couldn't have helped what happened," Wakka said.

"At least we got to try fighting ourselves, that was kinda fun," Tidus said.

"Oh yeah, are those heartless gonna show up again when you're gone?" Wakka asked. "I don't think so, back then those Neo's were only appearing in different worlds to steal… I don't know parts? Trinckets?" Riku asked.

"I don't think there's anything that would make the Neo come back here," Sora said.

"ah well it doesn't matter, we can handle ourselves just fine," Wakka said. "Yeah, if those Heartless or Nobodies do show up again we can beat em," Tidus said.

*_knock knock_* "Hello?" a voice was heard from the door. "Come in," Sora said. The door opened to reveal Selphie, Melody, and the Gull wings. "Hope we're not interrupting anything," Yuna said.

"No of course not," Tidus said. "I think she was talking to Sora, ya," Wakka said.

"How's Kairi?" Sora asked. "She's still depressed, but at least she's stopped crying. Though it'll be a while till she's able to move on," Selphie said. "Pretty sad that she lost that cute little guy, I'm gonna miss him," Rikku said.

"Since we're on the subject do you know why all of that happened?" Paine asked.

"Neo organization, and Maleficent," Riku said. "Eh? That Witch's still around? I thought you guys would have gotten rid of her by now," Rikku said. "Wasn't that your goal the last time we met?" Paine asked.

"Well Maleficent was an enemy but she wasn't the problem before," Donald said.

"Yeah, it was a Nobody called Xemnes and Organization XIII doing all the trouble," Goofy said.

"In fact she helped us stop them, though I guess it was for her own gain and not doing the right thing," Sora said. "So how are you feeling now?" Rikku asked Sora. "Huh? Uh, better I guess," Sora said. "Then what are you doing here?" Rikku asked.

"Uh… resting?" Sora said.

"Shouldn't you be out there with Kairi, you two are together aren't you?" Rikku asked.

"Wh- How did you know?" Sora asked. "You gave her this wedding ring right?" Rikku asked holding a familiar looking ring.

"What!" Selphie said suddenly surprised. "Wh-Where did you get that!" Sora yelled.

"I got… oh… sorry," Rikku said in realization.

"Rikku!" Yuna and Paine both said disappointed.

"Sorry sorry OK? It was a reflex, something was shiny so I took it," Rikku said.

"You can't steal from your friends Rikku," Yuna said. "I would have given it back!" Rikku said.

"Just give it back to me," Sora said slightly angry, he got up out of bed and reached for the ring in Rikku's hand but when he was about to grab it it was taken quickly out of Rikku's hand by Selphie.

"HOLY!- Why DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME!" Selphie screeched.

"Oh boy," Riku said placing his hand on his face.

"YOU GUYS GOT HITCHED AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" Selphie said. "Wha-?" Sora questioned. "HUH!" Tidus and Wakka said.

"Oh man I knew there was something going on between you two but this? Oh god, when did you two get married! And why wouldn't you tell me your best friend!" Selphie yelled dramatically. "We're not married yet!" Sora defended taking the ring in her hand back.

"Wha- YET!" Selphie yelled.

"Yno wait, I mean… uh… w-er-uh," Sora stuttered.

"Dude serieously!" Tidus said. "You're kidding me, you two are getting hitched?" Wakka exclaimed.

"Uh well… uh-… I don't suppose I could tell you this is a misunderstanding?" Sora said.

"Hell no you can't! Man if Kairi wasn't feeling so down right now I would take her now for interrogation, she said you two were still just going steady. Can't believe she would lie to me, why would she do that?" Selphie said. "I can't imagine why," Wakka said sarcastic.

"Ugh… look for once I'm not gonna bug you about this, but I swear when Kairi's not feeling down you better call me and tell me exactly what's going on, how it happened, and everything else," Selphie said in a serious tone.

"So… wait you two are really…" Tidus trailed. "Engaged, yeah we are," Sora said scratching the back of his head.

"No way, really?" Tidus asked. "Yeah really… I sorta asked her to marry me before all this stuff happened, and well we decided to keep it to ourselves till all of this blows over," Sora said. "Ah… how sweet, seems like only yesterday you were some random kid tricking us into working with you," Rikku said.

"Wasn't that Donald?" Goofy asked.

"Ah it doesn't matter, all of you guys still owe us," Rikku said.

"Rikku," Paine said sternly.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding, I don't care aobut that anymore," Rikku said.

"And you really should stop getting into other peoples things, you almost took Kairi's ring away from her," Yuna said. "I said I was sorry about that! Look she hasn't noticed yet, Sora can give it back to her," Rikku said.

"It's fine it's fine… as long as I haven't lost it there's nothing to be angry about," Sora said.

"Oh that reminds me, you're going up against more enemies right?" Rikku asked. "Yeah, we'll have to leave soon once Enigma get's the ship started," Riku said.

"Do you really have to go?" Yuna asked. "It's our job," Sora said.

"What are you three going to do now?" Melody asked the gull wings. "Well we're going to stay on this world for a while," Paine said.

"Huh?" "We are?" Yuna and Rikku said surprised. "Right now as it stands there are a lot of things happening on this world, I think it would be best if we stayed with our friends on this place, if that's OK with them," Paine said.

"Y-Yeah, that makes sense," Yuna said.

"It's fine with me," Tidus said.

"Oh so quick to agree eh," Rikku said nudging Yuna. "W-well uh, I mean," Yuna stuttered.

"Eh it's fine we get it, Tidus specifically would be happy to have you," Selphie said. "Ugh, Selphie, will you stop that already?" Tidus complained.

"Anyway, making fun of deniers aside, I got something that might help you," Rikku said reaching into her pocket.

"Huh… that's funny I just had the thing."

"Looking for this?" Enigma said suddenly appearing by the door. In his hand was a light green colored charm on a necklace, on the charm was the image of what looked like an oval version of the planet Saturn with a B in the middle of it. "HEY! That's mine! How did you steal that from me!" Rikku asked.

"Show a trick to someone too much, and they learn the trick themselves," Enigma said.

"Give it back!" Rikku said angry.

*_SLUURRRPP_*

Enigma lifted the bottom of his mask and gave the charm a lick making everyone look away in disgust.

"UGH! Never mind, keep it you jerk!" Rikku said revolted.

"Heh, that's what I thought, and if I ever catch you trying to rob from me again I'll go through with my fairy medicine threat," Enigma said.

"I get it, stop reminding me," Rikku said.

"You were gonna give it to us anyway, here Sora," Enigma said holding out the charm.

"Uh… you can have it," Sora said.

"Really? Finally I get my own," Enigma said placing the charm in his pocket.

* * *

(Later)

As the Gummi ship began taking off Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Yuna, Paine, and Rikku were waving goodbye watching their friends fly off. "I'm gonna miss those guys," Wakka said. "Now then I believe we have some unfinished business," Paine said.

"What do m-EE!" Tidus suddenly saw Paines sword right in front of him.

"P-Panie! What are you doing!" Yuna said shocked.

"I believe you remember last night? That I said you would pay for what you did to Yuna?" Paine asked. "W-What?... oh… t-that was an accident! Guys help me," Tidus said.

"I made the deal, they're fine," Selphie said. "I ain't getting in the middle bro," Wakka said.

"Well then? Are why don't you be a man and take your punishment?" Panie said. "I'm in," Rikku said. "Whoa hold on!"Tidus said backing away slowly, Paine moved closer to Tidus but Yuna quickly grabbed Paine's arms. "W-Yuna!" Panie said. "Run Tidus!" Yuna said.

"Hu- uh- r-right thank you!" Tidus said running.

"Get back here!" Rikku said chasing after him, Paine soon followed after with Yuna trying to stop them.

"This is going to be a fun time," Selphie said.

* * *

(Back on the Gummi ship)

Sora knocked on Kairi's door and entered her room.

"Hey Kairi," Sora said. "Hey Sora," Kairi said sadly sitting on the foot of her bed, Sora decided to take a seat next to her.

"So… do you want to talk?" Sora asked. "… no… there's nothing to talk about," Kairi said.

"right… well… I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, oh! I got something," Sora said handing Kairi a small object. "My ring!" Kairi said shocked. "Rikku kinda took it from you… out of reflex," Sora said. "_sigh _I was afraid she might have tried something," Kairi said placing her ring back on her forefinger.

"Anyway, I'm sorry that I took off… if I had known there would be trouble I would have stayed," Sora said. "Sora, you don't think I'm blaming you for this do you?" Kairi asked.

"Well… no… but still, I feel like I should say sorry, I just wish I could do something to make this all better," Sora said.

"Sora… I'll be fine… don't worry," Kairi said.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

*_zzzzzzzz_* "Egh, all this work, this time this had better work," Enigma said to himself.

Engima was working in his room on his work bench with a set of tools and the little .

*_knock knock_*

"Heh? Who is it?" Enigma asked, the door opened letting in Melody.

"Are you busy?" Melody asked. "Just fixing the my little invention that you guys broke, but I could use a break," Enigma said. "We're sorry about that," Melody said. "Is there anything else I should know about while you were in here?" Enigma asked.

"Well no, though Riku did freak out on one part, something about the mini fridge," Melody said. "Mini Fridge?" Engima asked.

"Uh yeah, in the corner over there," Melody said pointing.

"Huh? No way! I always thought that was a part of the wall," Enigma said surprised. "Wait you forgot about that?" Melody questioned. "Yeah I spend so much time on my desk or the lab that I must not have noticed this, wonder if there's anything to eat," Enigma said.

Enigma placed his hand on the handle of the small appliance and gave opened the door *_RWAWRLR!_* *_SLAM_* and then quickly closed it.

"What the Hell was… oh… that right," Engima said.

"What? You know what that is?" Melody asked.

"I tried making my own genetically altered food, you know high in health and easy to grow, and I guess I left it in here for too long," Enigma said.

"You made growling food and kept it in the fridge?" Melody asked. "It wasn't alive when I put it in," Enigma said.

"_sigh, _I'm having a hard time deciding if you're smart or an idiot," Melody said.

"Did you want to talk to me? Or insult me?" Enigma asked.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something," Melody said. "Alright, what is it?" Enigma asked.

"I wanted to know about myself… when I was a part of Neo," Melody said.

"ah… I thought you might ask me that at some point," Enigma said. "When Baroque took my memories I forgot all my past time in my life and Neo. What was I like… and, do you know why I gave up my heart?" Melody asked.

"Well… can't say I knew you personally, but you were a quiet one in the first ranks. You weren't the strongest, but among your own rank you were pretty tough. Though you couldn't hold a candle to so many others," Engima said.

"And… why did I give up my heart?" Melody asked uneasy.

(Outside Enigma's room)

Riku was walking along the hallway, deciding to get some fighting practice in the holo deck.

"That's a little tough to say, you sure you want to hear?" Riku heard Enigma say from his room, but kept walking by not caring.

"I want to know, I don't' have it anymore anyway so you won't be hurting my feelings," Riku suddenly stopped when he heard Melody speaking through his door.

(Inside)

"Well it wasn't anything life changing or threatening, but it's something that would hurt anyone," Enigma said. "Which was?" Melody asked.

"Someone you loved threw you aside," Enigma said. "I… was tossed aside?" Melody said.

"Well let's see… back then when you still had your heart you were in a relationship with a guy… unfortunately you weren't as smart then as you are now," Enigma said.

"Let me guess, it ended in heartbreak?" Melody asked. "Oh no, it didn't end with a simple breakup, it was much worse," Enigma said.

"How?" Melody asked.

"The guy acted like a real gentleman, treated you with respect, always did what it took to make you happy. Then it turns out it was a hoax, he ends up forcing himself on you," Enigma said.

"… you don't mean." "Yeah… you were a victim of rape," Enigma said.

Riku outside perked his head up when he heard Enigma say that, unconsciously clenching his fist.

"So… that's why I gave up my heart?" Melody said.

"From what I know, honestly though I suppose I can't blame you. Though I'm kinda surprised that something like that was only enough to get you in the first rank," Enigma said.

"... well, thank you for telling me," Melody said.

"Meh, it's no problem," Enigma said.

"There's something else I want to know, you know how I came to be a part of your team?" Melody said. "Yeah… back in Paris," Enigma said.

"Do you have any idea why I would defect from Neo?" Melody asked.

"Well you were interested in Riku when you decided, maybe you really like him?" he said joking. "Enigma I'm serious," she said.

"right right, I think it's because of the way Riku looks," Enigma said. "Why would that matter?" she asked.

"From what I know, the guy who ditched you had silver hair, just like Riku. I suppose a part of you instinctively wanted to get closer to Riku because he reminds you of the happy times you thought that that other guy loved you, though this is just my guess," Enigma said.

"I see, thank you," Melody said.

"Now if you don't mind I need to get back to work, I wanna finish this little guy before we land on the next world," Enigma said. "What is that anyway?" Melody asked. "Clasified," Enigma said. "alright, I'll see you later then," Melody said.

* * *

Melody opened Enigma's door and left the room before closing it behind herself.

"I know you were listening," Melody said. After a few seconds a dark portal opened up in the wall and Riku stepped out. "How did you-?" "My specialty is sounds, I recognized your step pattern when you were walking by," Melody said.

"Oh, well sorry about that… and… about what happened to you-."

"It's fine," Melody said interrupting. "I honestly have no problem accepting what happened. I'm still a Nobody remember? I don't need any of your pity."

"Well… alright, if you say so," Riku said feeling defeated.

* * *

(Hours later)

Near the Gummi Ship exit, everyone was standing by ready to exit the ship.

"How's Kairi?" Riku asked Sora. "She's still a bit down… I don't think she's in the mood to do anything right now," Sora said.

"That's fine, we all don't need to step out right now, if we're needed then you can call us," Enigma said. "Us? You're staying?" Riku asked.

"I'm almost done with the adjustments on my project, you guys can handle yourself for a while can't you?" Enigma asked.

"I suppose," Sora said. "Just don't do anything dangerous while we're gone," Donald said. "Oh not this again, I've gotten better at the dangerous experimenting and you know it," Enigma said.

"What will we be looking for when we're down there?" Melody asked.

"Well I've been getting a reading of an unusual amount of Heartless and Nobodies, as well as some other strange readings that I can't pinpoint the origin of whatever this other reading is, but my guess is that it's either the work of Neo, or whatever it is that they want," Enigma said.

"So we need to look for whatever it is those Neo's are after and keep em from taking it?" Goofy asked.

"Exactly, be on the lookout for anything strange looking and, take the Gummi phone with you and keep me updated," Enigma said handing the small device to Sora.

"Alright, if we run into trouble we'll call you," Sora said.

"I'll be waiting," Enigma said.

* * *

World #9: Hawaii

Sora and everyone minus Kairi and Enigma landed in a secluded area of beach, surrounded by large waves and a row of small street side shacks.

"Another beach," Melody said. "This place kinda reminds me of home, though I don't think our waters ever had waves as big as those," Riku said pointing at the water.

"_Hello_!" the Gummi phone sounded. "Hey, we're here," Sora said.

"_I can tell, alright so look around you, do you see anything that looks out of the ordinary_?" Enigma asked.

"No… nothing strange looking, the place kinda looks like an island with the ocean, and there's a lot of trees and forest behind the beach," Sora said.

"_Alright, if something strange comes up you go ahead and call me_," Enigma said hanging up, Sora hung up as well and placed the phone in his pocket.

"Let's start looking around," Sora said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Alright here you all go, I hope it was satisfactory. This next world and arc is dedicated to my fan on Deviantart . com 'La-Anime', Hope you like what comes next, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	59. Chapter 60

**Kisdota: OK Just got back from a short vacation in Coronado, it was fun, got myself a comfortable pair of slippers. I beat Super Mario Galaxy 2, and I've got some more fans doing artwork on my other work. Anyway I've got the next chapter up, hope you all like it, and as always PLEASE review. I know people keep saying 'Please Review' but come on. And don't go 'other people will Review', ah hell if you're one of the people who don't take the time to review then you won't even be reading this.**

**Review Thanks**

**Ultima Phoenix: I've got plans for Stitch in the previous game, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Lady Snowstorm: They are in his world, commence freaking phase, my favorite phase, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Riku Uzumaki: Can't wait to read the next chapter of your fic, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**celticskydancer: Sorry but all storys must have some type of plot hole, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Transitions End: Yes it is, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**jonaslvr 1: Be sure to keep reviewing, hope you catch up soon, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**nathan: I'm not sure I'll use any anime related worlds unless they're connected to either Disney or Square Enix, I was already pushing it when I added Neku and Beat from 'The World Ends With You', YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Jim: I was afraid that you might have stopped reviewing, thanks for reviewing like always, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer**: **Until I go beyond the petty need of you mortals and your laws, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or make money from it, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(Unknown Location)

In a laboratory type room a certain Neo Nobody was looking over many paper and chemicals on his lab table.

"Hmm, from our position things are not going well for us," Baroque said.

"Those Keyblade Wielders and their friends have obtained power enough to go against Neo's within the second rank, should this continue it will only be a matter of time until they are all powerful enough to go against even the power of the sins. If we are to beat them I must once again find a way to gain the same level of power as our enemies," Baroque said as his eyes began to glow a light white, and two items floated into his hands, a small test tube filled with a liquid black substance and a crystal heart.

"_The Crystal Heart_," Baroque thought, "_When this is used it is able to attract and bring out the negative feelings within any Nobody and strengthen them._" Baroque then looked at the dark black liquid substance.

"_And this , the Dark Water, the darkness that seeps out of people's hearts and becomes heartless turned into liquid form, normally we use this to draw out the darkness in people and Heartless and strengthen them. Though since both of these objects originate from hearts, would it be possible to combine them._" Baroque thought.

* * *

(Later)

Baroque set up a large beaker over a small chemist flame, within it was the same black liquid substance bubbling and boiling in the glass container, Baroque was carefully monitoring the sinister items. Behind him was a simple mindless Dusk Nobody standing idly by waiting for his masters instructions.

"It would seem simple in theory to just combine the items to gain more power," Baroque said using a pair of tongs to reach into the dark liquid and grab a solid object. When he pulled it out it turned out to be the same crystal heart that he had been using, but this time it was colored a very dark blood red.

"However as it's been shown many times, great power does not come without some type of sacrifice," he said facing the Dusk Nobody.

Baroque offered the Dusk the blood red heart to it, the zipper in its head moved to the side allowing its hood like head to open up where it took the crystal heart and swallowed it whole. For the first few seconds nothing had happened, but then suddenly the Dusk began feeling a reaction.

It's snaky limp body started to ripple and become muscular, and the opening in its hood began to grow white fangs.

"Hmm, well it seems to have become stronger," Baroque said twisting one of his curly mustache whiskers between his fingers. The now powered up Dusk just stood there as if nothing had happened, but in a few more seconds its body began to ripple up, and it began moving around as if it were in pain.

"_G_RalGl, GRAAAHHH!" _*POP_* the Nobody's body burst apart like a balloon leaving behind nothing but a bunch of slowly disintegrating white ash substance.

Baroque took a handful of floating ash and looked at it carefully before it slowly turned into nothingness.

"I see, indeed there is much power that can be gained from this combination, but it seems as though there is too much to handle," Baroque said looking at the hand that had held the Dusk remains.

"_A regular Dusk Nobody is the most basic and weakest type of Nobody, Nobodies who have maintained their human form are much stronger but I don't believe it will be strong enough to prevent overpowering themselves,_" Baroque thought. "Any Nobody who uses this new Dark Heart will last an Hour minimum."

Baroque was about to look over his papers till he noticed a dark portal open, out of the portal came out a very special Nobody.

"Ah, just in time, are you here for a status update lord **Sloth**?" Baroque asked.

The Nobody who stepped in looked like any regular looking Neo Nobody with a hood covering his face, but this one had on his left shoulder a black leather shoulder pad.

Etched into the middle of the left shoulder pad in white ink was an outline of a goat with a small light blue jewel in the eye of the goat.

"_yawn _just tell me how you're doing… or I'll just destroy you and say you blew yourself up," the Neo member Sloth said.

"Yeesh, don't want to work long as always," Baroque said casually. "Anyway I have created something to go against Sora and his friends," Baroque said showing Sloth the blood red crystal heart.

"_yawn_, is it powerful?" he asked.

"Well of course, I was able to utilize the combined effects of both the crystal heart and-,"

"Is it powerful or not? Yes or no?" Sloth complained.

"Right right, it's strong, unfortunately the effects will cause death for any Nobody who uses this," Baroque said.

"And do you care if a few Nobodies use this?" Sloth asked.

"Of course not," Baroque said with a smirk.

"Then I'll just tell lord Maleficent and go back to sleep, if you need anything then bother someone who cares," Sloth said before opening a portal of darkness and vanishing behind it.

"Sheesh, I'm amazed I haven't been killed yet… _sigh _well I suppose I should give this some real world testing.

*snap* **Vegas **come here!" Baroque said snapping his fingers. A second dark portal opened up letting in another Nobody, this nobody was like all the others but he was about the size of a child only three and a half feet tall.

"Hello Vegas, how are you feeling?" Baroque said almost sounding father like, the small Nobody just shyly faced Baroque through his hooded face.

"Now listen, I know you're new here but I think you can do a very special job for me, would you like that?" Baroque asked him, the short nobody responded by nodding his head once.

"Now do you remember the world **Link **had been assigned too?" Baroque asked, the Nobody Vegas nodded his head again.

"Good boy, I need you to take this to him and say it was from me," Baroque said handing him the blood red crystal heart.

"Be sure to tell him that Sora and his friends are on the world he's on and that he is to only use this to-…," the Nobody Vegas just looked at him silently.

"On second thought I'll just make a note," he said grabbing a pen and paper.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Sora and everyone, minus Kairi and Enigma, were walking down the streets of the beach town keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of the Neo-Organization.

"I don't see anything that would attract the Neo Organization, do you?" Sora asked.

"No I… wait… wait I see- no wait…no," Goofy said.

"This town looks too normal, what would be here that would attract the Neo Organization?" Donald asked.

"Perhaps there's some secret in this place that we don't know, maybe we should ask people for information," Melody said.

"Ask what exactly, we can't just go around asking 'what's the most valuable and or most powerful thing you have on the island' they'll think we're nuts," Riku said.

"_ugh_… this is going to take forever, and this heat is killing me," Sora said wiping at his forehead.

"_phew_ yeah it is pretty hot now that you mention it, did anybody bring any water?" Goofy asked.

"Uh no, we usually don't need to bring supplies with our home base able to pick us up from anywhere in the world," Riku said.

"Well I can't work in these conditions till I get something cool and refreshing," Donald said. "How bout that?" Goofy said pointing towards a certain store.

"Snow-Cones!" Sora and Donald said like children.

"No No, we're not here for treats, we've got a job to do," Riku said.

"Oh come on Riku, we haven't had snow cones since we were kids," Sora said. "Yeah, don't be a stick in the mud," Donald said.

"Look guys, we can't just go doing everything we want to. The Neo organization is on this world, and if we don't do something then people could get hurt. We know the pain of losing our own world, we should be able to sympathize with these people and the threat that-."

"Riku they already left," Melody said.

"Buh-? Oh come on, not again," Riku said annoyed.

* * *

(On the Gummi ship)

Kairi was lying down on her bed still feeling depressed after the incident in Luca with Charmy, Kairi held up the small red capsule which still remained even after Charmy left. Kairi made an attempt to try and open up the small plastic pod, though it was a weak attempt she knew that nothing was going to open this pod through manual means.

"_sigh _Charmy," Kairi sadly said to herself.

"_This is pathetic… I know Charmy sacrificed himself for me, but I shouldn't be lying here feeling sorry or pathetic. I'm sure if Charmy could talk he would tell me to keep fighting with Sora and everyone… but still… I just can't stop feeling sad,_" Kairi thought, she raised her hand up again holding the small red prize capsule.

"_Why did you leave this behind_?" Kairi thought trying to open it again.

At the same time, in Enigma's room, Enigma was working in front of a computer on his desk with the same little robot attached to it via USB cable.

"OK… now attempting to synchronize the Drive power wavelength," Enigma said aloud pressing a few buttons, the computer made a few pinging noises before making a conformation noise.

"Perfect… ok now for the programing. I hope the new brain works this time, it would be hell if I had to type up thirty years worth of code manually," Enigma said pressing a few more buttons, a loading screen appeared on the screen.

*_knock knock_*

"AgAH!" Enigma quickly got up out of his chair and took the sheets from his bed and threw it over his desk.

"Come in," Enigma said poorly acting normal, Kairi walked into his room.

"Um… hi Enigma… what are you working on?" Kairi asked.

"Oh nothing ju- DANG IT!" Enigma saw that he threw his bed sheets perfectly over his dresser next to his desk, Enigma quickly tried to arrange his sheets back over the computer.

"What's wron-… is that the robot we broke?" Kairi asked.

"N-No of course not," Enigma said.

"But it… matter compression… wave length synchronization, energy magnification?" Kairi said reading a few of the lines on the screen.

"JUST TURN AROUND!" Enigma said loudly making Kairi turn her head quickly.

"OK OK, everything's decent," Enigma said, Kairi faced Enigma again seeing the sheets giving off a small glow from the computer underneath it.

"What in the world are you working on? Isn't that thing just a small toy?" Kairi asked.

"Nonononono, I'm not gonna ruin the surprise, I'm still ticked at the fact you and your frineds turned him on too early and made him blow his own metallic brai-… sorry sorry, you're going through a tough time too," Enigma said.

"It's fine Enigma I... sort of understand why you're mad. Look I need to ask you something," Kairi said showing Enigma the small red capsule Charmy left behind.

"What's this?" Enigma asked. "When Charmy… well… he left this behind," Kairi said.

"He left it behind?" Enigma asked.

"Yeah… right when he protected me," Kairi said.

"That doesn't make sense, even though Bulky Vendor Heartless leave behind metals and prizes the capsules themselves shouldn't even remain after d-errr," Enigma stopped himself. "It's alright, you don't need to be considerate," Kairi said.

"Good because I'm horrible at that," Enigma said.

"Look… Charmy left this for some reason, I want to figure out why," Kairi said.

"How do you know?" he asked. "I just… know," she said.

"Right, this is probably one of those pure of heart things, alright I'll see what I can figure out," Enigma said grabbing a nearby hammer.

"W-Don't smash it," Kairi said. "Oh come on, that's the quickest way to figure out this thing," Enigma said.

"No, No hammers just scan it or something like that," Kairi said.

"Fine, I'll scan it like a 'normal' scientist," Enigma said sarcastically. "Thank you," Kairi said, when she handed Enigma the small item his gummi phone began to ring. "Here you answer it I'm busy," Enigma said giving her the phone.

"Hello?" Kairi answered.

"_Kairi_?"

"Sora," Kairi said when she heard his voice.

"_Kairi Hey, h__ow are you doing? Are you OK? Why do you have Enigma phone… Did he do some freaky experiment on you_?" Sora said worried.

"I'm fine Sora, don't worry," Kairi said. "_OK good, but doesn't Enigma usually have the other phone_?" he asked.

"I asked him to look at the capsule Charmy left behind," Kairi said. "_Alright, how are you feeling? Are you still OK after everything? Did you eat anything_?" Sora said concerned.

"I'm fine Sora don't worry about me, how are things going on the world you're on? Did you find anything?" she asked.

"_Uh well… I'm not sure if we have_," Sora said. "What do you mean?" "_Well uh… we found something strange but…"_

Flashback

Sora Donald and Goofy entered the Snow Cone shop and began looking through the flavors on the list.

"uhhhh… I can't decide," Sora said.

"How bout Grape?" Goofy said.

"Naw Grape's too normal, how bout uh… pineapple?" Donald said.

"Ew no I hate Pineapples," Sora said.

"Oh they got the rainbow flavor," Donald said.

"I never tasted a rainbow," Goofy said.

"It's not rainbow flavored, it just means it has all the flavors in one moron," Donald said.

"Oh then I want that one," Goofy said.

"Me too, excuse me we'll take three rainbow cones," Sora said.

"Sure thing one second," the man behind the counter said. Riku suddenly walked into the shop with Melody, "Guys," Riku said sounding mad.

"Hey Riku, you want one, a-hyuck?" Goofy asked.

"No I don't want one, we're supposed to be working and instead you're in here getting snow-cones," Riku said.

"Riku I don't think this worlds going to be in trouble in the next three minutes," Sora said.

"That's not the point, we should be acting like professionals," Riku said.

"What for? It's not like the 'other' Keyblade wielding hero's are going to judge us," Sora said.

"Could I have one Cherry flavor?" Melody asked.

"Coming right up," the shopkeeper said.

"Melody!" Riku said. "What? I want one too, and it's hot," she said.

"Ugh fine," Riku said. "Look who's whipped now," Sora said.

"Shut up! We're not a… cou-…ple?" Riku looked past Sora's head looking like he had seen a ghost.

"What?" Sora looked behind himself and saw what Riku was starring out. What appeared to be a small light blue standing cat or dog made of glass was blowing cold air into paper cone, filling them up with shaved ice.

"W-What is that?" Sora pointed at the little creature.

"Thank you Slushy," the shopkeeper said.

"Nisha Gawa," the little creature said in its strange language.

"YOU!" Donald said pointing at the creature, he tried jumping at the creature but both Goofy and Sora grabbed him.

"Let go of me!" Donald said in his angry inaudible duck voice.

"D-Donald stop! What's wrong with you!" Sora said.

"That's the jerk that got us stuck in that computer world; I'll make him pay for what he did!" Donald said.

"Who? You mean Stitch?" Goofy asked. "Yeah, that little monster!" Donald said still being held back.

"That's not Stitch… though, they do seem alike," Sora said. "And he talks like him too," Goofy said.

"You guys know what he is?" Riku asked.

"I… think, Donald calm down," Sora said.

"Here you are, four shaved ice's, that'll be 40 munny," he said handing Sora four cones.

"Um… thanks," Sora said paying the man. "Is something wrong?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Well it's just um…," Sora stammered.

"Ah, are wondering about Slushy here?" he said gesturing to the strange creature.

"Hel-oH, hahahaha," the little creature named Slushy went.

"Slushy?" Sora asked.

"That's his name, this little guy has been a big help making ice for me," the shopkeeper said.

"What exactly is he?" Melody asked.

"I'm not really sure, you see one day a resident girl Lilo came over and asked if I could adopt him. The little guy and his cousin's have been a big help," he said.

"Cousin's? You mean there's more of them?" Donald said.

"Mmhm, no one's been able to tell where they come from, but with all the help they've been no one's been complaining," he said.

"Say… you said there's a lot of them on the island right? You wouldn't happen to know a blue looking one named Stich would you?" Sora asked.

"Stitch? Of course I know him, he's Lilo's pet dog," he said.

"_snrk _pet dog," Donald giggled.

"Why do you ask? Are you friends of Lilo?" he said.

"Uh y-yeah, you wouldn't happen to know where she is right now do you?" Sora asked.

Flashback ends

* * *

"You mean that little blue alien you talked about lives on this world?" Kairi asked.

"_Yeah I was surprised too, not only that but it seems that he's got maybe over a hundred others like him living on this island_," Sora said.

"I didn't know there were more like Stitch on this world, do you think his cousins are the reason that Neo would be on the island?" Kairi asked.

"_It seems like the only reason they would be here so far. Anyway all of us are going to go take a visit to Stitch's home, I'll talk to you later OK_?" Sora said.

"Alright, take care of yourself," Kairi said as they both hung up.

"So how are things going?" Enigma asked. "Apparently Stitch lives on this world," Kairi said.

"Who?"

"He's like a little alien, he helped out Sora when he was fighting against Organization XIII," Kairi said.

"Little alien? So this isn't his home world?" Enigma said.

"I guess not, but we don't know for sure," Kairi said.

"An alien seems like something strange and one of a kind, something that Neo would go for," Enigma said rubbing the chin on his mask.

"Except, there's probably somewhere over hundreds of little aliens like him on that world," Kairi said.

"Really?... well that takes away the narrowing," Enigma said.

"So, did you find anything out about Charmy's capsule?" Kairi asked.

"Oh that? Well I scanned it for whatever type of energy, heat, or pulse signature I could find. Turns out whatever's in there won't come out till it's ready," Enigma said.

"It's alive?" Kairi asked.

"I-I don't know how to explain it, it's like it's asleep, but it's not. Whatever it is, the capsule is way too hard to break, the hammer would have never made a dent. Whatever the stuff is that's defending its center it sure ain't made of plastic," Enigma said giving Kairi the capsule back to her.

"Well thank you for looking at it… listen can you get the teleporters to drop off on the world?" Kairi said.

"You dropping down?" Enigma asked.

"I've had enough time to myself, I should be down there helping Sora instead of being up here feeling sorry," Kairi said. "Fine I guess, I might as well come with you," Enigma said.

"What about your project?" Kairi asked. "It's loading right now, all I can do is wait," he said.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Kairi asked. "Nope, it'll just ruin the surprise," Enigma said.

* * *

(Back with Sora)

"This is where they live?" Riku said as they approached a blue house being supported by pillars a story tall.

"Not a bad place, a bit out of the way but I wouldn't mind having a home like this," Melody said.

"Who wants to go knock on the door?" Sora asked, one hand was raised, "Without hurting anyone?" Donald put his hand back down.

"You worked with the guy, you go knock on the door," Riku said.

"Fine, but what do I say if someone answers the door?" Sora asked.

"Just say, 'can I speak to Stitch? We were friends on another world'," Riku said.

"Won't that seem strange?" Sora asked. "About as strange as an alien dog," Melody said.

"You got a point, alright I'll go," Sora said as he started up the steps.

"Do you think he'll be OK?" Goofy asked.

"What are you worried about it's a normal house Goofy and he's just knocking on the door, the most dangerous thing there could be is a walkway with a weak hand railing," Riku said.

"Whoa Wait AHHH!" *_CRASH_* Sora rolled down the steps and crashed through the wooden hand railing and landed hard on the ground on his back. "Owww, my back-UMPH!" a small creature landed on Sora's stomach.

"SORA!" *_Slurp Slobber Slurp_* Stitch was jumping up and down over Sora's chest slurping and licking his face leaving a trail of green saliva over his face.

"Off OFF, no ST-_pftft_, Get off!" Sora cried trying to prevent Stitch from licking his face.

"Sora! Ugana questa!" Stitch said.

"Stitch no, bad boy," *_spritz spritz_* a little girl in a red Hawaiian print dress started spraying Stitch with a squirt bottle.

"Grrr *_spritz_* Grarh!" Stitch growled at the little girl and reluctantly got off of Sora.

"I am so sorry he attacked you, Stitch isn't usually that mean to people," she said.

"That's fine, I kno-Augh!" Sora tried to get up but he went back on the ground out of pain.

"Oh no, are you OK? You're not dying are you?" she asked.

"I don't think it's that serious," Sora said slowly sitting up.

"What if it's permanent? Or you lose your legs? Does it hurt when I do this?" she asked quickly poking his back.

"AUGHH!" Sora cried out when she poked his back.

"He's in pain, Stitch quick, get him in the house we need to fix him quick, before we get in trouble!" the girl panicked.

"Ish!" Stitch saluted.

"What are-AH!" Sora was suddenly lifted by Stitch and carried up to the house.

"Put him on the table, I'll get the bandages and chain saw!" she said running up the steps and slamming the door behind her.

"… what just... happened?" Riku asked.

"Is that… normal?" Melody asked.

"No, I don't think," Goofy said.

"wait WAIT! I DON'T NEED SURGERY! AND THAT'S NOT A DOCTOR'S TOOL!" "EYHAHAHAHAHA!" *_BZRZRZRZRZRZRZ_*

"Uh… we should do something," Melody said.

* * *

As this was all happening, a Neo member was looking down at the island from the top of a tall mountain.

"UGH! This is ridiculous, 'hey Link, go to this world, there's a strange looking creature here with a superior gene to all others go and retrieve it'. I don't know the first damn thing about genetics, and this freaking island is full of nothing but strange looking creatures. I can't just go drawing blood out of all of them this worlds got connections. I do anything funny the world restoration committee's going to start trailing my butt," the Neo complained.

His face was burly with a facial shadow and his hair was an inch high and spiked.

"I don't even know where to freaking start, there's over 600 of these little crimes against nature, I'm supposed to find a specific one. And I don't know what it's called, what it looks like, or its special power," he yelled. As he was storming through the small field he felt a small tug on his cloak, looking down he saw a little child sized Neo.

"What the- Vegas, the heck are you doing here?" he asked, the little Neo said nothing, he just gave him a blood red crystal heart and a piece of paper. Link started skimming over the letter.

"Huh?... OH perfect, now I gotta deal with the freaking Keyblade Master and his friends, why am I here? I'm only a first rank, those guys have been smoking through the second ranks, Okay maybe two or three have been killed but still," he said, the Neo Vegas pulled at his cloak again to get his attention and point to the red heart.

"What? Wait why did you give me another one of these? I already brought my own," he said, Vegas just pointed to the note again.

"Huh… mm…oh… oh ho really?" he said starting to sound excited. "It's about time those jerks started respecting me and my abilities, those other losers may have screwed up, but if this things got power like Baroque says then those little keybladers better stay out of my way. Guess I won't be needing this," Link said taking out his normal crystal heart and tossing the small crystal out much farther than a regular person could.

"Alright, if I want more respect I better get to work. I'll see you later Vegas," Link said as he disappeared through a portal.

Vegas watched him leave before he opened up his own portal.

*_HONK HONK_*

Vegas heard, he looked down at the ocean and saw a large boat as it started to head out to sea leaving with a trail of floating balloons. Vegas looked at his portal, then the boat, then the portal again before turning around and heading towards the large pier and ocean.

* * *

**Kisdota: Yeah I'm doing one with the experiments, at first I wanted to do one involving the first Stitch movie, but I came over some information and needed to alter my idea. As always please Review and please tell me what you think. We got a look at the weakest of the Sins who's still pretty strong, the goat on his shoulder pad, the sin of Sloth can be symbolized through a goat and the color light blue, hense the picture of the goat with light blue gems for eyes. **

**If you have any request or ideas please tell me, I'll bring them into consideration, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	60. Chapter 61

**Kisdota: I don't know what the heck I've been thinking lately. I feel horrible for not doing this fic as much as I could. **

**I've got only two multi-chapter game stories, and I'm doing around three other. What the fug is wrong with me. I'm watching E3 and Peter Dille gives his incredibly (to me) moving speech about gamers before they show the Playstation move. Inspiring, F***ing inspiring! Now I want to work in the gaming industry even more. Now I feel bad, that I have only two game fics and I'm doing another three. **

**I've decided to do a new routine, this fic, then my Persona fic, then alternating on the other fics. I'm gonna disappoint some of my other fans when they hear the news, but I've learned that I'll need to hurt some feelings in my life eventually, no matter how much I don't want to. So here you all go, you'll start reading this fic a lot more often now. This was my first fic, my first glimps into writing, and I'll be damned if I never finish this fic, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Review Thanks:**

**Lady Snowstorm: He's been through worse, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Patriotfire: He won't need to outrun him, it's too late, and as I've said you'll never guess Vegas's role in here, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**nathan: I'm always taking ideas, even if I get bad ideas there will always be some type of inspiration for other ideas, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**celticskydancer: I should have done Vegas earlier, I forgot that cute is always something that does well in all stories, and Sora will live, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Riku Uzumaki: I probably do, I probably don't , but I do, maybe, or not, but I most likely probably don't do, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**KHfan4ever: Glad to have another fan, I just hope you don't stop reviewing. I'm planning a type of powered up Realization already, and I don't mean Sora's drive. In the Final Fantasy universe it's the most ancient form (the first to us) of gaining newfound power, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Jim: Dude you seriously need to find a way to check alerts, you could just get an account that would be solely for update alerts and still keep doing the anonymous reviews without signing in, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Ultima Phoenix: I've got Final Fantasy XII plans, I guess I could put Ivalice in the mix, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Anyway E3's blown my mind, I'm gonna start writing now, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: You know you're a red neck when you thinks you owns yurself a big time electric fun disc manu-facturer companies, but I don't. **

* * *

"Ah, AH!" *_crack_* "Aheh-ow, I don't think that was supposed to happen," Sora said. Sora was lying on his stomach on a small square dinner table in the small homes kitchen. "Just relax, I've studied earthling anatomy for years, you'll be better once I realign your central vertebrae," a strange looking light yellow alien with one eye and three legs wearing an orange Hawaiian print garb was pushing his hands into Sora's back.

*_SNAP_* "AH-HAA!" Sora yelped in pain.

"Hmm? That shouldn't have happened," the alien said.

*_SNAP_* "HA-HAA! Don't do it twice!" Sora said.

"No wait I think I remember how your bones work now," he said.

*_CRACK_*

"AHH-HA!"

In the living room next door, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Melody were waiting in the living room with Stitch, the little girl who brought them in, and another larger heavier dark purple skined alien with four eyes and three small hairs on his head.

"Sorry that Stitch knocker your friend over and almost killed him and tried to cut him, but he just really wanted to help him before he died," she said.

"Iga naga," Stitch went.

"626 is also saying sorry for coming close to decapitating your comrade," the large alien said.

"It's fine, don't worry," Riku said.

*_SNAP*_ "OW!"

"Uh… is Sora going to be OK?" Donald asked.

"Pleakley is expert in anatomy of homosapien as well as all earth matters, will fix friend good as new," the alien said.

"Hey who are you strange people, I've never seen you around this place, are you guys tourist?" Lilo asked.

"Ickaba, shougona oh eh, nigara bingna," Stitch said.

"Uh… what'd he say?" Goofy asked.

"626 is saying that broken back friend both you standing animal like creatures are friends from time when he was evading capture from Galactic Federation, and notes that magic duck creature tried to harm him when he appeared himself," the large alien said.

"That little monster nearly got us killed when he messed with the computers!" Donald said angrily.

"Ishna buginata!" Stitch said.

"626 is claiming that blame for security malfunction in your computer room is for you to take," he said.

"I wouldn't have done that if he didn't step on the stupid keyboard!" Donald yelled as his face turned red with anger.

"Donald, that happened a long time ago, we should just let bygones be bygones," Goofy said trying to calm Donald down.

"How is it that you understand what he's saying," Melody asked motioning to Stitch.

"I am understanding him because I am one to be creating him," he said.

"Ich!" Stitch said.

"You created him?" Riku asked.

"Ah yes, was long time ago when it happen. Ah where are manners, I am Dr. Jumba Jookiba evil genius and creator of illegal genetic alien experiments, and over there with broken back friend is Wendy Pleakley," Jumba said.

"Just Pleakley please," Pleakley said.

*_SNAP_* "AH HA! _Grah _OK that one hurt," Sora said.

"And I'm Lilo," Lilo said.

"Me-gah Stitch," Stitch said.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Riku," Riku said.

"I'm Melody," Melody said.

"Donald Duck." "And I'm Goofy," the two said.

"I'm So-RAH!" Sora cried out.

"There we go all done," Pleakley said. Sora slowly lifted his sore body off the table and stepped onto the floor slowly moving his joints.

"So how do you feel?" Pleakley asked.

"You just spent the whole time snapping my bones, I feel… well… actually I feel a lot better," Sora said feeling surprised.

"I told you, expert in all things earth related," Pleakley said as the two joined the others in the living room.

"Now then from what 626 was saying before, he is claiming that he is meeting you in other world, meaning you are also not from this world," Jumba said.

"That's right, so does this mean you guys know of other worlds?" Sora asked.

"That is right," Jumba said.

"Wow, so you guys are aliens too? But you don't look like aliens… unless, are you wearing some kind of holographic disguise to hide your hideous forms?" Lilo asked.

"Uh… no, this is what we really look like," Sora said.

"Ichinbagana, sogada nii ebrogona," Stitch said.

"626 is asking reason for showing up on home without giving notice of arrival," Jumba said.

"Oh well uh… that's a bit difficult to say, not sure if we should really tells ya if it breaks world visitin rules," Goofy said scratching his head.

"It's fine, they already know about other worlds," Donald said.

"Well Stitch, do you remember those Nobodies we all faced before?" Sora asked.

"Ich," Stitch nodded.

"Well we think one might be here on this world and we're here to stop him," Sora said.

"You're here to stop a nobody? That sounds easy," Lilo said.

"It's not really nobody, we're facing these dangerous and powerful bad guys who are called Nobodies," Riku said.

"Oh really, you mean like bad guys, so does that mean you guys are like some superheroes?" Lilo asked.

"In a way, sure," Melody said.

"Whoa cool! Can you fly, or run really fast, or shoot lasers from your eyes?" Lilo asked excitedly.

"Well… no, but I have this," Sora said pulling his Kingdom Key out of thin air.

"WHOA Cool, you can make giant keys appear out of nowhere!" Lilo said.

"Whoa whoa, hold on. Weren't you saying something before, about a dangerous bad guy, here on this world, more importantly this island? The one we're all standing on?" Pleakley asked worried.

"Yeah, from what we know he's here to cause trouble and most likely steal something of value," Riku said.

"And from the pattern of what they've been stealing we think they might be after Stitch's other relatives," Melody added.

"Ohana?" Stitch asked.

"More trouble, I am glad bigger sister is not here today to hear news then yell lecture, and how is it you know of other experiments?" Jumba said.

"We met one in the snow cone shop," Goofy said.

"Slushy," Stitch said.

"Do you know where the bad guy is?" Lilo asked.

"No, we don't know, and we should probably start looking for him before something happens," Sora said.

"We can help you look!" Lilo said suddenly.

"Igana!" Stitch said.

"Whoa whoa, no way, Nani left us in charge here to make sure you don't get in trouble. This is exactly the kind of thing we were told to prevent you from doing," Pleakley said.

"But they said someone's going to hurt Stitch's cousins," Lilo said.

"They said 'think' as in there's a chance that they'll be fine," Pleakley said.

"Stitch'll come with me and make sure I stay out of trouble," Lilo said.

"That little creature is half the reason you get into trouble in the first place," Pleakley said.

"Ha ha, is true," Jumba said.

"I think they're right Lilo, you should stay here, it'll be dangerous," Sora said.

"But I can show you guys where the rest of Stitch's cousins are, todays the day me and Stitch go and check up on all the island experiments," Lilo said.

"Itch, bougana," Stitch said.

"It would be nice to have a guide," Goofy said.

"We can't bring a little girl with us," Donald said.

"I'm not little!" Lilo said.

"It doesn't matter, Lilo is staying right here, end of discussion," Pleakley said crossing his arms.

"But Pleakley," Lilo whined.

"Miga, Pwease?" Stitch said.

"No, that's final," Pleakley said.

"Fine then, me and Stitch are going to our room," Lilo said.

"Ich!" Stitch said before the two walked off with Lilo in a huff.

"Uh… sorry to bring all this up," Sora said.

"No no it's fine, so long as you get rid of whatever's going to cause trouble. Why is it that horrible things keep happening to this place? I put the mosquitoes on this planet because I thought this was a peaceful simple planet," Pleakley said.

* * *

Sora and the group stepped out of the house, "OK so where do we start then?" Riku asked.

"No clue, I mean from what they said there's over 600 of Stitch's relatives," Sora said.

"Well then should we split up and look around?" Goofy asked.

"I don't think we should, I mean it's been getting more dangerous than before. What would happen if we ran into Neo?" Melody said.

"WAIT UP!" Lilo called out, she and Stitch were running out the door towards Sora holding a little flat oval shaped device.

"What are you doing here?" Donald said pointing to Stitch.

"We came to look for the bad guy with you guys," Lilo said.

"But didn't Pleakley say it was too dangerous for you?" Sora asked.

"He doesn't know," Lilo said.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Lilo where are you going?" Pleakley said stopping his house dusting when he saw Lilo and Stitch tip-toeing past him.

"Oh uh, nowhere," Lilo said.

"Didn't I say you and the little monster couldn't go out bad guy hunting?" Pleakly asked.

"Oh we're not, I said that today's the day me and Stitch go check up on the his cousins," Lilo said.

"Oh… OK then, just be careful and be home for dinner," Pleakley said.

Lilo and Stitch ran out the door quicklyand closed the door behind them as Pleakley went back to dusting.

"Such a good little girl."

_Flashback ends_

* * *

"Well even though you were able to sneak out, what makes you think we'll let you come with us? Like they said before it's too dangerous for a little girl to come with us," Sora said.

"I'm not little, and I have Stitch with me, and I got this too!" Lilo said opening up the little device to reveal a laptop.

"What's this?" Goofy said.

"It's got a list of all of Stitch's cousins and where they're living right now," Lilo said.

Sora tried to reach out for the laptop but Lilo closed it before he could press a button and nearly clamped his fingers.

"Hey watch it!" Sora said.

"Let us come with you and we'll show you what you want to know," Lilo said.

"You're extorting us?" Donald said.

"Am not, I'm just making you do what I want," Lilo said.

"Ich!" Stitch said.

"Tricky and quick witted, I can respect that," Melody said.

"_sigh _fine, but the moment something bad happens, you need to run away alright?" Sora said.

"Aw really?" Lilo asked disappointed.

"Yes really," Sora said.

"Fiinnee," Lilo moaned out. "Ichina bugna," Stitch grumbled.

* * *

In another area Kairi and Enigma both landed in the business area of the world, a single road with shops lining both sides, as soon as they got there they were met with trouble.

"Again I'm really sorry for what my friend did," Kairi said apologizing to the store manager.

"It's fine since you paid for the damage, but if he does something like that again I'll call the police," he said walking back in his shop.

"Enigma, what the heck was that all about?" Kairi asked angrily at Enigma.

"Hey I'm not the one who decided to put up some heartless color shaded monster looking Miki statue in front of the shop," Enigma said.

"It's Tiki," Kairi said.

"Miki?"

"Tiki."

"Liki?"

"Tiki!"

"Miki?"

"TIKI! Just don't attack things until you're sure it's a heartless, because we can't keep paying for damages that-!" Kairi said suddenly stopping.

"What? Damages that what?" Enigma asked.

"Shhh, look," Kairi whispered.

Enigma looked behind himself and saw what she was looking at, the two quickly jumped into a nearby alleyway and looked around the corner.

"Did he see us?" Enigma asked.

"I don't think so," Kairi said.

The two saw, casually walking down the sidewalk, a short Neo Nobody who was looking through the display windows through all the shops.

"Who is that? Do you recognize that one?" Kairi asked.

"I can't see his or her face, but whoever it is is pretty short, I don't know any short Nobodies, must be a new one," Enigma said.

"A new one… so Maleficent must still be looking for new Nobodies," Kairi said.

"This might be bad… on the one hand you and I are more than powerful enough to fight a single rank… but looking at our track record if that one's a second rank we might be in trouble, Sora's the only one who can take them, and that's with his special drive," Enigma said.

"Then we shouldn't go against him… maybe we could follow him around. Maybe he could show us something, or we'll learn something new," Kairi said.

"Sneaking for Intel, sounds like fun," Enigma said sarcastic.

* * *

While the two were silently trailing the short Neo, Sora and Riku were being shown around the area where Stitch's cousins lived. The first place they stopped was the Lighthouse, at the top watching the ocean was a light yellow looking Stitch who was slightly taller than Stitch, the two genetic experiments greeted each other in their artificial alien language.

"This is Sparky, he was the first alien experiment we met," Lilo said.

"So what the difference between these two besides their color?" Sora asked.

"Sparky can make a ton of electricity, so he was put in charge of the lighthouse power," Lilo said.

"Ichzzz anaizzz," Sparky said.

"What this little guys in charge of powering this place up?" Donald asked lightly patting the top of Sparky's head.

"Ichazz."

*_ZZZZZZAAAAPPP_*

"WAAHHH!" a bright crackling light suddenly erupted from Sparky when Donald was patting his head, causing Donald to smoke slightly and his feathers to become ruffled.

"ow," Donald said before falling back.

* * *

Later again Lilo and Stitch took their new friends to a Luau restaurant where they met a short, six legged reptile dog looking Stitch, with an opening in his head.

"This is Splodyhead, he likes to shoot out fire balls and fire, so he helps out here lighting all the torches," Lilo said. Splodyhead demonstrated by firing many fireballs and lighting up all the nearby torches with careful aim.

"Wow, pretty good, I wouldn't mind having one of those," Riku said.

"Don't even think about it," Donald said.

"Donald," Goofy said.

"What? I don't want to have one of those troublemakers living with us," Donald said.

"I know that, but your tail," Goofy said.

"My what? *_sniff sniff_*," Donald took a look behind him to see a trail of smoke rising from his tail.

"WAHHHAHAHAHA!" Donald ran to the nearest source of water.

* * *

Later again at a beauty salon they met a yellow hairball looking experiment with two three-clawed hands and a small pink bow.

"This is Clip, she likes to eat hair, so she works here at the Salon," Lilo said.

"She eats hair? That doesn't seem very… evil like Jumba said," Melody said.

"Jumba said she was supposed to eat some kind of fuel, but he messed up so she eats hair," Lilo said.

"WAWAAWAWAWA!" Donald yelled as the top of his scalp was being attacked.

"Donald!" Sora yelled.

"Stop drop and roll!" Goofy yelled.

"That's for fire! And why didn't you say that earlier!" Donald yelled between cries of pain.

*_snip clip snip snip snip clip_*

Soon the clipping on Donalds head stopped till his head was completely bald like a monk's in medieval times.

"Urp…_ spat_!" Clip held her mouth closed for a second before she spit up Donald's feathers letting them fall to the ground like snow.

"I guess she doesn't like feathers," Lilo said.

"You OK?" Sora asked.

"Just help me pick up my feathers," Donald said angrily.

* * *

"_ROOOAAARR_!" The group saw a large plant looking creature with a long green body and purple head.

"I'm not getting anywhere near that!" Donald yelled at everyone who were a couple feet away from him.

"Sprouts won't hurt you, yeah he looks big but he's not meant to do anything harmful," Lilo said.

"Don't care!" Donald yelled back.

"That's a pretty big experiment, how did you get him up there?" Sora asked.

"Stitch carried him up there," Lilo said.

"Ich!" Stitch said proudly.

"He carried him up there? With his bare hands?" Goofy said.

"Stitch can lift three thousand times his own size," Lilo said.

"Iga!" Stitch said.

"We still got a lot to go, how much longer till we meet your bad guy that we're looking for?" Lilo asked.

"We're looking for the bad guy, and we don't know he could be anywhere," Sora said.

*_ring ring ring_*

"Hmm?" the gummi phone in Sora's pocket began ringing and he answered it.

"Hello?" Sora said.

"_Sora, it's me_," Kairi said.

"Kairi? Is everything OK?" Sora asked.

"_Yeah I'm fine, listen me and Enigma are on the world now_," Kairi said.

"W-You're here? Right now? Are you sure you're okay being here?" Sora asked.

"_Sora I'm fine, don't worry. But this isn't the time to talk about that, me and Enigma think we found the Neo on this world_," Kairi said.

"You found him? Where are you right now?" Sora said worried.

"_Uh… I don't know the name, we're in some area with a line of shops on both sides of a road_," Kairi said.

"Got it, we'll look for you and meet up as soon as we can, just be careful," Sora said hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Riku asked.

"Kairi and Enigma found the Neo Nobody, we need to meet up with them quick," Sora said.

"Do you know where they are?" Melody asked.

"Lilo, do you know where there's a bunch of shops on a street on both sides?" Sora asked.

"Uhhhhh…. Oh I know where that is, we just need to head to the beach and follow the road there," Lilo said.

"Alright, show us the way, where's Donald?" Sora said.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!" *_RAAWWWRR!_* Sora and everyone looked up to see Donald who was on top of Sprouts head.

"Donald! How did you get up there!" Goofy said.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Donald said.

* * *

Back with Kairi and Enigma the two were still trailing the short Neo wherever it went.

"This is getting weird, he hasn't done anything bad at all, or summoned any Nobodies or Heartless," Kairi said.

"Don't be fooled, he's probably waiting for the right moment to do his evil deed," Enigma said.

The Neo was walking along the sidewalk but suddenly stopped when he saw something interesting in a stores display window, Kairi and Enigma weren't able to get a good look of what he was looking at from the position they were hiding. Whatever he was looking at cause the Neo to move his body left and right keeping his gaze on the looking glass.

After five minutes of staring the Neo started walking again, Kairi and Enigma went over to where he was when the Neo was at a good distance away.

"Alright, let's see what piqued our little Neo's interest," Enigma said.

The two looked into the shop through the front window.

"Puppies?" Kairi questioned.

When they looked inside saw a small box full of little dogs wrestling with each other inside the pet shop.

"He's got something evil planned," Enigma said.

"With puppies?" Kairi asked.

"For all we know he put them there with some type of disease, just waiting for it to spread on the innocent people here and harm them all," Enigma said.

"Really?" Kairi said arching one of her eyes.

"Look, that one has watery eyes! He must be the container," Enigma said pointing to one of the dogs.

The dog in question was giving an adorable and cute gaze at the two.

"Aww," Kairi cooed.

"Don't 'aww' it, it's a monster, some little girl comes here with her parents hoping to adopt a cute puppy. Then BANG, its zombie invasion," Enigma said.

"I think you're overacting," Kairi said.

"Am no- oh crud, where's the Nobody," Enigma said remembering who they were following.

They were able to locate and catch up to the small Neo where he was looking over many different fruits in an outside stand.

"He must be planning to starve these people by destroying their food supply," Enigma said quickly.

"Quiet," Kairi whispered.

The Neo picked up a coconut and looked at it curiously, the Neo gave the small old woman who was running the stand some strange looking gold coins. The old woman didn't notice their strange origin and just took them.

"He wants to turn it into a weapon, that must be an accomplice," Enigma said.

"Enigma, will you stop jumping to conclusions? I thought you were smarter than that," Kairi said.

"He's a Neo, his kind is made for nothing but destruction and evil," Enigma said.

"Didn't you used to be a Neo, War?" Kairi asked.

"I… er… uh… well… um… shut up," Enigma said.

"He hasn't even done anything, I mean what if he's just here on vacation," Kairi said.

"Neo's don't get vacation time, or any other benefits… you know I really think I should have cared back then I suppose. It wouldn't have hurt to at least have some type of insurance benefits. Look the point is he's not here for relaxation, he's here to destroy and or steal from this world, and create terror, that's all-… what are you staring at?" Enigma asked turning around.

"Huh, the Neo's gone! Where'd he go?" Enigma said.

"Enigma, look down," Kairi said.

"huh? AHH!" Enigma stumbled back and nearly fell on Kairi when he saw that the Neo was standing in front of him, he was too short for Enigma to notice without looking down.

"Look out he's gonna attack!" Enigma yelled out bringing out his Keyblade.

Kairi and Enigma just stood there as the Neo just stared at them, tilting his head to the side.

"Uh… hel…hello?" Kairi said.

The Neo was still silent as he held out both of his hands to the two holding the coconut he was looking at earlier showing it too the two.

"LOOK OUT HE'S GONNA ATTACK!" Enigma yelled.

"Enigma!" Kairi shushed him, the Neo just stood there unfazed.

"Uh… did you need… some help with that?" Kairi asked, the Neo nodded twice quickly.

"Uh… alright," Kairi said slowly taking the Coconut.

"LOOK OUT IT'S A BOMB!"

"Enigma!" Kairi said before bringing out her golden Kayblade and slicing the top off of it.

The small Neo quickly took back the sliced fruit and brought it to his still shrouded face drinking the juice in it. After a few seconds the Neo brought out his hands again to Kairi who was still finding this situation strange.

"Um… is that for me?" she asked, the Neo nodded and gave it to Kairi.

"DON'T DRINK IT'S POISON!"

"ENIGMA!" Kairi said more sternly. Kairi brought her lips to the Coconut and started drinking the rest of the water inside.

"It's good, thank you," Kairi said. The Neo didn't acknowledge her thanks; he just turned around and went back to browsing the town.

"… that… was strange," Kairi said.

"He's got Intel on us, he's gonna alert the rest of the Neo!" Enigma said.

"ENIGMA, he's not doing anything alright!" Kairi said.

"How do you know, he could just be putting on this silent act just to bring us into a false sense of security," Enigma said.

"He could have stabbed you in the back while you were busy explaining Neo Organization benefits, but he didn't," Kairi said annoyed.

"What if he's after something more?" he asked.

"More? Enigma you said it yourself, the Stitch and his cousins seem to be the only thing worth the Neo's time on this world. So far all he's done is window browse, watch the puppies, and eat fruit," Kairi said.

"Which is all part of his diabolical plan of Death!" Enigma said.

"What kind of plan involves all that stuff?" Kairi asked.

"I'll think of something, you just wait. You're just letting your sensitive female feelings blind you from the truth, the truth of his true nature, which is to take us all down," Enigma said.

"The truth? OK you wanna bet on that?" Kairi said. "Bet? Alright fine we'll bet, if I'm right then you get clean up duty for a week back on my Gummi ship," Enigma said.

"Fine, but if I'm right, then you need to get rid of your mask for a week," Kairi said.

"My mask? What for?" Enigma asked.

"Wasn't the whole point of you wearing a mask because you wanted to keep your identity a secret from us and the Neo Organization? Isn't the kind of pointless now?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, but it makes me look cool," Enigma said.

"It's just a green mask with one eyehole," Kairi said.

"OK fine, but just a week," Enigma said.

"Good," Kairi said.

"Now watch, as the short Neo slowly reveals his evil intentions," Enigma said.

The Neo in questions was currently looking at a garden with many of the islands plants in them, Kairi gave Enigma an annoyed look.

"He's cooking up something," he said.

* * *

Sora and the others were still running to Kairi's supposed location, the group had just arrived at the beach where many people were relaxing and surfing in the water.

"OK, all we have to do is follow this street and we'll be in the town," Lilo said.

"Ichabin," Stitch said. "Good, I hope nothing bad happens to Kairi," Sora said.

"Eh?... Tokina," Stitch said tugging at Lilo's arm and pointing at the beach.

"What is it Stitch?" Lilo asked.

"Ich Ich!" Stitch said pointing. Lilo looked where Stitch was pointing to see something pink and round bouncing its way from the beach.

"IGATA!" they heard being yelled.

"What's that?" Sora said.

"It's Cannonball, one of Stitch's cousins," Lilo said.

"But why's he running, er, hopping this way?" Melody asked.

"Hey Cannonball, what's wrong!" Lilo called out to him.

"ICHABUNAGA!" Cannonball called out not stopping his hopping.

"WAH!"

*_CRASH_*

As he hopped past the group he accidentally landed on Donald, but he didn't stop and kept hopping away.

"…why…?" Donald said in pain with his face stuck in the sand.

"Gwash, he looked like he was afraid of something," Goofy said.

"ig… _grrrrrr_," Stitch suddenly got down on all fours and faced the beach growling.

"What's wrong Stitch?" Lilo said.

"Gabuda, bad, bad," Stitch said.

"Hm… I think there's something in the water… something evil," Melody said.

"We better check it out then," Riku said.

"What about Kairi?" Sora said worried.

"Kairi will be fine for now; if something comes up they'll call us," Riku said.

"But… alright fine," Sora said. Suddenly everyone started running out of the water and off the beach in a panic passing Sora and his friends.

"Everyone's running, Neo must be up to this," Donald said.

"No, Look!" Melody said. On the beach, a group of new Nobodies were terrorizing the beach.

They were white colored and human shaped, decorated with what looked like large dark white fur boots and wearing a loincloth with the Nobody symbol adorning it. It's head was cone shaped with a spout on top that gave off a small amount of smoke.

"Are these the bad guys you were looking for?" Lilo asked.

"No, these are different Nobodies," Riku said.

"Stitch, you and Lilo get to safety!" Sora called.

"Icha!" Stitch called picking up Lilo.

"Wait! I wanna watch the fight!" Lilo said as she was carried away.

As soon as the dozen Nobodies noticed Sora and co they reacted to their presence. In their hands appeared a simple looking white baton, the spouts on top of their heads suddenly blew a straight stream of fire. The Nobodies brought the batons close to the flames lighting both ends on fire and facing their opponents before twirling them in their hands like master twirlers.

"That's pretty good," Melody said, as she and everyone brought out their own weapons.

Sora made a straight dash towards one of them with his blade held high, the Nobody still spinning his weapon tossed it straight at Sora. When Sora saw the weapon flying at him Sora ducked down on his knees and slid over the sand towards the Nobody as his weapon missed flying over Sora.

Sora jumped back on his feet and slashed at the defenseless Nobody. The weapon the Nobody tossed at Sora was flying back at him like a boomerang, Sora quickly grabbed onto the Nobodies shoulder and forced the Nobody to turn around and switch sides making his own weapon crash into his back and cause him to disappear.

Riku and another Nobody were both trading blows against each other with their weapons, Riku tried to slash at the creature but it blocked it and the two were trying to push against the other with their weapons. A second Nobody behind Riku came rushing behind him ready to stab him in the back.

Riku noticed this and let go of his weapon with his left hand and faced it against the Nobody. When it got close and thrusted it's weapon Riku quickly opened two small portals in front and back of him. The Nobody pushed his weapon through the small portal and stabbed the Nobody on the other side causing it to disintegrate. Before it could draw back it's weapon Riku quickly turned around and struck at the Nobody killing it.

"Urgh_ wheeze_, man it's hard to do precision portals out of Realization form," Riku said tiredly.

Donald and Goofy had three Nobodies surrounding them, one of them made a lunge towards them but Donald knocked it back using a Blizzaga spell. When one behind Donald tossed his weapon at the two, Goofy quicly used his shield to block the flaming baton. The Weapon bounced off of Goofy's shield and the Nobody caught it back.

"Goofy, on three jump," Donald said.

"Why?" Goofy asked.

"Just do it," Donald said.

Donald counted to three and the two jumped up in the air, while they were off the ground Donald fired another Blizzaga spell on the ground making the area around them icy. The Nobodies surrounding them had their feet frozen to the ground; the Nobodies struggled to get free.

"Now!" "Wh-AHH!" Donald grabbed onto Goofy's hand and started spinning him around over the icy floor. When Donald let go of his hand Goofy started doing an involuntary Goofy tornado,

"YAHHH HOO HOO HOO!" Goofy spun around the Nobodies taking them out when he crashed into them.

"Ha, about time something good happened to m-." *_CRASH_* Goofy kept spinning and crashed into Donald knocking them both off the ice and into the sand.

"Sorry Donald…. Donald?" it took Goofy a while to notice he was sitting on Donald.

Melody was holding on to her violin bow like a short sword and started attacking a Nobody. The Nobody tried to bring the top of his baton down but she blocked it, the Nobody spun his baton and tried to hit her with the other end of his Baton but Melody quickly spun her body and sidestepped out of the way of the attack.

When she faced the Nobody she brought the bow down on the Nobody and sliced through it making it disintegrate. Two Nobodies back to back were behind Melody, she brought out her violin and three thin strings moved like magic and shot at the three Nobodies. The strings pierced through both of them, the ends sticking out of the second Nobody.

Melody brought the Violin onto her shoulder and started playing her violin. The two Nobodies bodies begun to shake and vibrate before they suddenly popped in a cloud of white ash.

Lilo and Stitch were both watching the fight from afar behind a rock.

"That was sooo cool! If I knew music could do that I would have taken piano lessons like Nani wanted me too!" Lilo said. "Ugi aga!" Stitch said.

* * *

In the forest area near the volcano, a Neo Nobody was sitting cross legged on top of a stump with his eyes closed.

"…hm?" his eyes suddenly opened up.

"Finally! I've been looking everywhere for this on," Link said. From his arm sleeve a silver chain came out, at the end of it was what looked like some type of anchor hook shaped in the form of the Nobody symbol.

"HA!" *_SMASH_* the chain started coming out of his sleeve endlessly and dug into the ground below him.

* * *

"How many more are there?" Sora asked.

"Just six more!" Riku said. The remaining Nobodies all stood together ready to attack, but when they were about to move forward they all suddenly stopped.

"They… stopped?" Sora said.

The Nobodies all looked towards the water completely ignoring the group and suddenly disappeared through the dark realm.

"uhhh… did we win?" Goofy asked.

"That was easy," Donald said.

"It was, too easy, I don't think we're done," Melody said.

"Yeah," Riku agreed.

*_…._*

"Huh?" Sora felt something like a small quake.

*_stomp_*

"What the? Did you feel that?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, something's coming, something big," Riku said.

"But uh… I don't see anything," Goofy said.

*_stomp_*

The steps were getting louder, the group gathered close together and looked around for the source of the shakes.

*_Stomp_*

"Whatever's making all these quakes is coming closer," Riku said.

"But I still don't see anything," Donald said.

*_STOMP_*

"_gasp_ It's coming from the water!"Melody said.

*_STOMP_* *_splish_*

In the ocean the waves started to break and the surface of the water rippled from something in the water.

*_STOMP_* *_SPLASH_*

In the water, two white spiky bush looking things rose out of the water side by side, they were on curved poles making them look like palm trees.

*_STOMP_* *_SPLASH_*

A strange long oval shaped slab of land the size of a backyard pool rose out of the water, there was a patch of black substance covered over the white area.

*_STOMP_* *_SPLASH_* *_STOMP_* *_SPLASH_*

Soon the strange land rose out of the water and revealed itself to be a large turtle shell, the weird white palm trees and the black splotch was on its back, there were five hole around it, coming out of four holes around its sides were large tree trunk shaped feet with three red claws coming out of each of them.

*_STOMP_* *_SPLASH_* *_STOMP_* *_SPLASH_* *_STOMP_* *_SPLASH_*

The large creature left the water and stepped onto the sand where Sora and the others were, when he was out of the water it stopped moving.

The remaining hole in front started to sprout out a black reptilian skin substance. It moved around like some kind of goop but it soon solidified into a beak shaped head like a snapping turtles, two fangs stuck out on the side of his mouth and on its forehead was the heartless symbol.

*_GWOOOOOOAAAAHHH_* the monster roared out.

"What the heck is that?" Riku said.

"Is that a heartless, or, is it a Nobody?" Donald said.

"I think it's another one of those combo ones," Melody said.

"Whatever it is we can't let it go around freely," Sora said getting ready to fight.

Sora made a straight dash towards the creature and jumped up aiming for the top of its head, when Sora brought his blade down but it's skin was too tough. The monster brought its head upward and knocked Sora out of the way.

Riku kept a short distance away from the monster and started firing Dark Firaga at the left side of his head aiming for its eye. The monster brought its front left foot up and stomped it down.

*_STOMP_*

"Huh-GAH!" the ground below Riku suddenly shot up, the sand and stone slightly cut him up.

"Quake! It knows earth spells!" Donald yelled.

"_This guy is tough, I need something tougher but I don't want to waste my Realization power fighting him_," Sora thought.

"Everyone, stand back!" Sora called out reaching into his pocket. Everyone started distancing themselves away from the creature, Sora brought out his summon stone with the picture of a stony footprint.

"**Aladar**!" Sora called out.

"Sora!"

The charm released a small glowing light into the air which soon turned into a football sized egg which Sora quickly caught. In a second the Egg began to shake and suddenly started cracking in places. In a few more Cracks Sora's arms suddenly felt weak from the egg which suddenly got much heavier than it should have. Soon Sora was brought down to the ground on top of the egg when it got so heavy that it caused a small crater in the ground.

The egg suddenly let out strong light through the cracks and then exploded launching Sora high into the air. When he stopped rising he went back to falling, when he was inch's away from hitting the ground something grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar. Sora looked behind himself and saw a large Iguanodon holding him in his teeth, the dinosaur flicked back his head and tossed Sora behind him where he landed on the back of his neck.

"Are you ready?" Aladar the dinosaur asked before facing his opponent.

The creature raised its front left foot again and stomped the ground and sent a shockwave towards Sora and Aladar.

"Let's go!" Sora said raising his Keyblade up making it glow.

"Right!" still standing on his hind legs Aladar brought his front feet down and caused their own quake.

The two attacks collided in between the two and caused a large stalagmite made of hardened sand to spike up. Aladar ran up towards the spike and rammed it with the top of his head sending then large stone towards the turtle smashing it in its head.

*SMASH*

The turtle shook off the ruble on its head and started slowly walking towards Sora and Aladar. It opened its large mouth ready to bite down on the two, before it could get close enough Aladar quickly stood back on his hind legs and stomped on the top of his head forcing the turtle to close his mouth and ram its head into the ground. The huge monster brought its head up against Aladar and tried to trip him, Aladar got off of his head and the two started butting heads against each other.

*GWOOOAARRR*

*_RWAAAARRR_*

The top of Aladar's head was going against the front of the monsters face and the two went into a battle of strength trying to push each other. Sora on Aladars back used his Keyblade and fired a chilling blast of Blizzaga at the ground near the monsters front right foot.

_*GWOOARR_* *_CRASH_*

The monster tripped and crashed into the ground, Aladar used this moment to wedge his head under the monsters chin and start pushing.

*_RWAAAARRRR_*

Aladar started pushing with all the strength he could muster underneath the monster, the large turtles body suddenly started tilting up as it was being lifted onto its back legs.

*_GWOOO_*

_*ROOOOAAARRR_*

The large monster was lifted up parallel into the air before Aladar made one last push and knocked him onto his back leaving it helpless, the trees on its back snapped and broke apart.

"Sora!" Aladar called. "Light!" Sora called out raising up his Keyblade.

The inside of Aladars mouth began to glow, when he opened his mouth a sphere of reddish energy gathered.

"Let's go!" _*RAWWWRRR_* *_FWOOSH_* Aladar started breathing out a huge amount of fire out of his mouth like a dragon completely covering the turtle in flames.

Soon the flames stopped and the turtle was completely covered in scorch marks. Sora jumped off of Aladar and landed back on the ground, "Take care," Aladar said before disappearing and going back to his home world.

The inside of the Heartless Nobody creature suddenly began to disappear as the body turned into nothingness and a large heart floated out of the empty shell before disappearing. The shell itself started to crack and brake down into a pile of white ash before disappearing as well.

"That was tough," Sora said kneeling over feeling tired.

"That was AWESOME!" Lilo yelled out running towards Sora.

"That was so cool the way you guys were all _FWOOSH_ and they went all 'AUGH, GAH, BLARGH' and then you brought out that huge lizard and he shot all that fire and burned that huge turtle monster, that was the best!" Lilo said excitedly.

"Heh, glad you liked it," Sora said.

"We need to get moving, we still need to meet up with Kairi," Riku said.

"Right," Sora said.

"Come on lets go, it's this way, and you can do more of those cool moves, let's go Stitch," Lilo said.

"Igaba!" Stitch said.

The crew started heading for the town again, but Melody suddenly stopped and tensed up.

"We're not done something else is coming!" Melody said.

"What? More?" Donald said. "But we've been fighting so long already," Goofy said.

*_BAM_* "Gan?" a white chain suddenly shot out of the sand and headed towards Stitch.

"ACHBA!" the chain wrapped around his waist and started to pull back.

"STITCH!" Lilo yelled. Stitch fought back against the reeling chain but it was surprisingly strong.

"GRAB HIM!" Sora said, everyone quickly grabbed onto Stitch and started to pull, but it wasn't enough. Stitch tried holding on but he was pulled out of everyone's grasp and made them fall back.

"Stitch NO!" Sora called out. The chain slowly drew Stitch who fought back.

"STITCH!" Lilo grabbed onto Stitch's hands and tried to pull him back out of the ground.

"LILO GET AWAY!" Sora yelled. Lilo didn't let go of Stitch, soon the chain brought them down into the hole in the ground and dragged both Stitch and Lilo underneath the ground.

"LILO! STITCH!"

* * *

**Kisdota: OK, cliffhanger I know, but don't worry, I'll be updating sooner than before so you won't wait as long.**

**Anway how did you all like it, those new Nobodies and heartless nobody combo. I call em Hula Nobodies, and the big one the dark island. **

**Aladar was the summon from that summon stone they got in Land of Dragons. Does anyone remember that movie Dinosaurs? Dinosaurs were awesome to me as a kid, I loved riding that train in Disney land to see the dinosaur display you could pass by, the only time your parents would allow you to view violence as a small kid is if it's educational. Though I'm still trying to figure out the educational value of watching a T-Rex eat out of the stomach of a Stegosaurus like a bowl of cereal. **

**Anyway, be sure to review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **


	61. Chapter 62

**Kisdota: OK sooner than I've usually been doing just like I promised, so here you go. Anyway I've gotten the new Metal Gear Peace Walker, and as I'm writing this I should be getting Sin and Punishment for the Wii tomorrow, of course by the time I've posted this it'll already have happened, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Review Thanks: **

**Riku Uzumaki: After what everyone said about Donald last chapter, of course I was gonna do something like that, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**nathan: I never really saw the movie Bolt so I don't know, YAHHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**supercpro: Just don't let your parents find the stash, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**celticskyedancer: I got a lot of the Stitch relatives info from Wiki, and I didn't notice it at first but yeah Link does remind me of the Zelda Link, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Purgatorie's Respite: Nothing like that no, I need everyone in fighting condition for the remainder of this fic, sorry, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Jim: Sorta fogot to use Aladar in the previous arc, so I needed to use him here, thanks for reviewing again, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Ultima Phoenix: Thanks, I was wondering about that, it was a precious Disney land memory to me, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**shadowkissedprincessofheart: I might have screwed up some of the other fics, but I won't on this one which is part of the passion in life, just be sure you keep up the reviews please, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Kingdommad: Thank you, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: Kindom Hearts owns me.**

**

* * *

**

"WhOa, this is a big one," Link said dragging his chain back into his left sleeve like it was a fishing pole. He was in the same spot in the forest which laid at the foot of the volcanic mountain. "HARGH… Ugh, it's stuck," Link stated when the chain suddenly stopped coming.

"HRGH, HARGH, Jeeze what does this thing weigh?" Link said strongly pulling on the chain by both hands. The soft soil ground started to rise up and crack as he pulled up on his catch. "Hrrrgh! RAH!" Link finally got the end of his chain up.

"Finally, now I can ditch this stupid pl-… huh?" Link saw that his catch was Stitch along with Lilo who was hanging on to Stitch's arms, Link unraveled the chain around Stitch's waist and let the two drop to the ground.

"Ughhh… _Pftftftftft_, ewww, mud," Lilo sat up sputtering out dirt from her mouth.

"Uga Taga, _BLARPH_," Stitch coughed up a pile of mud as well as a couple stones and tree roots.

"What's going on? Are you supposed to be the strongest experiment here?" Link asked.

"Huh? Who are you?" Lilo asked.

"_tch_ Great, I picked up a stray, they didn't tell me what to do in this case," Link said.

"Huh… hey… you're that bad guy Sora's after!" Lilo said.

"Bad guy? My names not bad guy. It's Link, a first rank of the Neo Organization, I'm a lot more dangerous than some simple 'bad guy'," Link said prideful.

"Fine, we'll call you stinky head," Lilo mocked.

"hahaha, Stinky," Stitch agreed.

"You really think it's a good idea to annoy someone like me? I have powers little girl and… dog… looking thing. Don't think I wouldn't hesitate to use them on you," Link said.

"You don't scare me, you're the bad guy, bad guys always lose in fights, and Stitch could take care of you any time," Lilo said.

"Ich," Stitch said flexing his tiny biceps.

"Oh really? Can he do something like this?" Link asked. A chain shot out of his arm and wrapped around a nearby log, he picked it up and held it high over his head in a display of strength.

"Can you're little doggy do that?" Link asked.

"He already did," Lilo said.

"Wh-HUH?" Link saw that Stitch was holding a large boulder over his head, the rock was obviously bigger than the log Link was holding.

"How's that even possible?" Link said.

"Stitch is really strong, he can lift things three thousand times his own size," Lilo said. Link looked at the little blue alien and his giant rock, then he looked at his own heavy item and dropped it in shame.

"OK fine, I can handle that," Link said sending out his chain again and wrapping around an even bigger log he found

* * *

"OK I still believe that he's going to do evil somewhere within this area," Enigma said.

Vegas the little Neo Nobody was still walking around the island, he had finally come up to the beach looking around the sandy beach's watching the waves. Kairi and Enigma were both hidden from his sight watching him from behind some nearby bushes and palm trees.

"All he's done is stare at the waves for the last ten minutes Enigma, he won't do anything," Kairi said.

"Well not with that attitude," he said. "My attitude doesn't matter," Kairi said.

"Sure he's not doing anything now, and it looks like he won't do anything for a while. But it's also just as likely for him to do something terrible, in the next few seconds," Enigma said.

Vega picked up a rock and tossed it into the ocean.

"Next few seconds," Enigma said.

Vegas watched as his rock hit the water looking like he was expecting it to come back up.

"Next few seconds?"

"Enigma stop it, he's not going to do anything bad," Kairi said.

"He will in the next few seconds."

Vegas kept staring at the waves almost looking like he was doing nothing. Soon from out of his hand he pulled out a gold coin out of nowhere, it was a simple gold coin twice the size of a quarter but the only symbol on both sides were the Nobody symbol.

"What's he doing?" Kairi asked.

"HA, told you, evil," Enigma said.

Vegas placed the coin between his thumb and pointer finger and flicked it towards the ocean, firing it farther and faster than what seemed humanly possible, almost like a gun. The Coin skipped across the water creating ripples where it hit the water, the coin continued skipping across the water till it was out of sight.

"OK OK, just wait, that coin he tossed is going to cause a huge tidal wave and or earthquake," Enigma said.

"… nothing's happening," Kairi said.

"Just hold on," Enigma said.

Nothing continued happening, Vegas was still in the same spot.

"Next few seconds."

"Alright that's it, I know I suggested that we follow him for information but he's not doing anything," Kairi said.

"Next few-."

"at ALL!" Kairi said crossing her arms before stretching them out.

"Right fine, but we still can't leave him alone anyway, something and I mean anything has to be up," Enigma said.

"Just admit you lost and give me your mask," Kairi said.

"No way, he's still here, if he just does something remotely evil like… I don't know litter, kick a dog, steal a kids candy it counts," Enigma said.

"If he does something like that? Sure, he certainly looks like he has it in him to do something like that," Kairi said.

"He'll do something eventually-… you feel that?" Enigma said, the two looked out where Vegas was.

A foot away from Vegas a dark portal opened up letting out another familiar Neo Nobody, Vegas reacted by quietly turning to face the Neo.

"I was wondering if something had happened to you Vegas," Baroque said father like.

"Baroque, what's he doing here?" Kairi said.

"Vegas what happened, did you do what I told you to do at least?"Baroque asked, Vegas nodded his head.

"Well that's good, but why are you still out here all alone?" Baroque asked almost like he cared. Vegas said nothing again, only turning around and pointing out at the ocean. "Hmm… I don't quite get the jester of that, but I suppose it's OK so long as you've caused no trouble," Baroque said as his hands began to glow a soft white.

"… though it is a bit annoying that you've caught some unwanted attention."

"UhAH!" Kairi was suddenly given a hard invisible pull from out of the bushes to in front of both Baroque and Vegas.

"Kairi!" Enigma quickly moved from his spot as well to help Kairi up, the two then immediately brought out their Keyblade's and stood in a defensive position.

"I'm surprised you've been following Vegas, I would think that the moment you saw him you would have taken him out. Though I suppose with your hearts holding you back you couldn't find it in yourself to harm something resembling a child," Baroque said.

"He wasn't doing anything wrong, we didn't see any reason to pick off someone innocent," Kairi said glaring at Baroque.

"Someone innocent? Ha ha, princess, if you keep thinking like that you're sure to be killed much sooner than expected," Baroque said.

"Don't call me princess," Kairi spat at Baroque.

"What did you send him here for anyway, he hasn't done anything on this place," Enigma said.

"hmm… I suppose it'll be fine to tell you, I simply sent little Vegas here to give a new power to Link," Baroque said.

"Link, so there's another Neo here?" Enigma asked.

"Correct, I'm sure you know about the species of aliens on this island, so many of them with many different powers," Baroque said sounding interested, "All of them artificially made basically the same yet so different. Always being improved in from one aspect to the other, if I could just get my hands on a sample of the most advanced of them all it would help me greatly help with our master plan," Baroque said.

"Which is?" Enigma asked.

"That… I cannot tell you," Baroque said.

"Hey," Kairi said getting Baroques attention, "You said that you sent a new power to the Neo, what was it?" Kairi said.

"A more powerful crystal heart," Baroque said.

"Crystal heart? You mean the thing that's been changing the form of the Neo Nobodies?" Kairi asked.

"The sample from your precious hero's heart is quite interesting, I've barely scratched the surface of how a heart works. Yet even with the meager knowledge I've already produced so many different abilities. There was light in it but also a fair amount of darkness within," Baroque said.

"Darkness?" Kairi asked.

"Everyone has darkness in them, even you princess with your precious pure heart have some incredibly insignificant amount in you. Of course it's impossible to reach it inside of you, but your precious knight's heart… I wonder… is he as innocent a person as he lets on," Baroque said this as he gave an annoying smirk at Kairi.

She was about to rush over to Baroque out of anger but was stopped by Enigma grabbing her shoulder.

"Watch it, Baroques powerful, the only ones who could stop him are the Sins," Enigma said.

"Hmm? You seem to be well informed about our organization… Enigma was it?" Baroque said.

"_sigh _guess I've lost the bet anyway, might as well get a start on it," Enigma placed his hands on his mask and took it off to reveal two green eyes looking at Baroque.

"… War?" Baroque questioned holding back his suprise.

"Yeah yeah, it's me," Enigma said.

"haha….ahahaha…. HAHAHAHA! What are you doing here! Aha ha ha, you should have died after that accident on your own world, and you've lost so much power from before," Baroque was obviously amused by this new information.

"You're smart, a guy like you should be able to tell why I couldn't go back to you," Enigma said.

"Hm… ah yes I can sense it, you've gotten your own heart back… no… how odd, you have a heart but… it doesn't seem like it's yours," Baroque said.

"Yeah let's just leave it at that, believe me I've been trying to figure it out myself," Enigma said.

"Hahahaha, how interesting, you always were a smart one, but you were far too violent… princess have you and your friends been associating yourself with him?" Baroque asked.

"Stop calling me princess!" Kairi spat out again.

"Hmm… I was planning on letting Link test out his new power on you and your friends… but I believe I shouldn't pass up a chance like this," he said.

Baroque raised his right hand up in front of himself before turning it into a fist, Enigma was suddenly lifted up into the air, his breathing suddenly slowed.

"Enigma!" Kairi reacted.

Enigma was lifted quickly lifted higher into the air, Baroque swung his right arm over and brought it down behind himself. Enigma landed hard into the sand behind Baroque face down, Enigma got on his arms and grunted sputtering out sand.

"Ughhhh... what was that for?" Enigma said weakly.

"I'm still a bit mad for what you've done back when you were still a part of the Neo-Organization," Baroque said.

"_cough_ and I thought Nobodies couldn't feel, which reminds me how is your old lab anyway?" Enigma asked.

"It's still on fire," he said.

"STILL? Really! Man I knew those chemicals were dangerous but really-_HACK_!" Enigma's breath was once again cut short as Baroque suddenly raised his right hand and grabbed onto his throat. Kairi quickly pointed her Keyblade at Baroque like a gun.

"**Holy**!"

*_Blast_*

A blast of light magic was fired at Baroque.

*_Ting_*

He reacted by silently raising his left hand and blocking the shot with an invisible force field, not bothering to pay attention or face Kairi. Baroque pushed both his left and right hands forward like they were both pushing against an invisible wall sending both Enigma and Kairi flying in opposite directions. Enigma's face skidded across the sand from the force for a few feet before he fell on his back, Kairi roughly rolled across the sand scraping her skin.

"Ah-ow… the one time I take off my mask, _HACH_" Enigma coughed up some sand in his mouth.

"Ugh… that hurt," Kairi said. When she sat back up from the attack she suddenly felt like something was off, Kairi felt around her body noticing that she felt lighter. When she faced Baroque again she saw that Vegas left his side and was curiously holding a familiar red capsule.

"_Charmy's capsule! I must have dropped it!_" Kairi thought panicking.

"Hmm?" Baroque also took notice of the small capsule Vegas was holding, "What is this?"

Vegas tried shaking the small item attempting to opening it.

"Give that back!" Kairi yelled, Vegas suddenly stopped messing with the item.

"That's a curious item. Whatever it is I feel some kind of off energy from it, Vegas, please give it to me," Baroque said holding out his hand.

Before Vegas could move Kairi suddenly fired a shot of Holy at Baroque *_Blast_* *_Ting_* Baroque once again blocked the attack with an invisible force.

"Don't you dare touch that!" Kairi said.

"If you want to get it back so badly, you'll have to fire at someone else besides me," Baroque smiled.

Kairi looked down at Vegas who was still holding the small capsule, he was also looking at her. Kairi pointed her Keyblade at Vegas, but she could only hold her position for a second, she couldn't find it in herself to get Charmy's capsule back.

"Ha ha ha, how predictable," Baroque laughed, "You want it back so badly, but you don't have it in yourself to attack anything like a child."

Kairi felt anger boiling in her, but she forced herself to hold it in knowing she could not attack either Baroque or Vegas.

"Now then Vegas, let me see that item you have," Baroque said. Vegas looked at Baroque and took a single step forward, after that he turned his head around to look behind his back at Kairi.

"Vegas, don't dawdle, come here," Baroque said.

Vegas faced Baroque again, but this time he didn't take any kind of step forward.

"Hm? Vegas I said come here," Baroque said slightly sternly.

Vegas didn't listen to him this time, instead he turned around from Baroque and faced Kairi instead. Vegas walked where Kairi was and stood in front of her before he offered her Charmy's capsule to her. "The heck?" Enigma said still struggling to stand.

"… are you… giving that back to me?" Kairi asked shaky.

Vegas just nodded yes and moved his arms closer to her, but before Kairi could even touch the item the capsule glowed a bright white and was moved, Vegas held on tightly to it as it was moved and he was forced to turn around once again to face Baroque.

"Vegas… I'm sorry, I must not have made myself clear," Baroque said emotionless, "Let me repeat myself Vegas, give me that capsule."

"…."

"Vegas, do you not hear what I'm saying? Hand me that small item now or else," there was a hint of Anger in Baroques voice.

"….."

"Do you think I will not do anything to you, do not try my patience any longer Vegas, give it to me!" Baroque said angry.

"…..n….n….n-no."

"…What did you say?" Baroque questioned.

"He talks?" Enigma said. "Vegas?" Kairi said.

Vegas took a hold of his hood and took it off, his hair was a light black color curly and droopy covering the top half of his head in hair. His eyes were a strange color of red.

"…n…n-not ours…it…it…K-…K-Kairi's," Vegas said shyly.

"…I suppose this is my fault," Baroque said.

"Huh?" Kairi gave him a quizzical look.

"I knew something might happen to Vegas… even for a simple delivery mission like this. Such a shame this happened, I had high hopes for him before that idiots blunder," Baroque said.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"… It doesn't matter, I should have disposed of him in the beginning."

Vegas's body suddenly started to glow and he was lifted into the air and pulled forward towards Baroque as he struggled to get away, Kairi quickly grabbed onto Vegas's legs and tried to pull him back on the ground.

"_GRRR_! LET HIM GO!" Kairi grunted.

"He's no concern of yours, you'd be better off running now while you can. But then again you can't will yourself to run, can you princess?" he said.

"SHHHUUTT, UUUPPP!" Kairi yelled pulling on Vegas as hard as she could, Vegas struggled along with Kairi.

"Pull all you want, you won-GUH!... What's this!" Baroque felt his arm being pulled on, Kairi was slowly but noticeably pulling back and Vegas.

"GrAH! How are you doing this? LET GO!" Baroque angrily raised both arms and started pulling even harder on Vegas, Kairi was only able to keep Vegas from moving.

"Vegas!" Kairi said.

Vegas, still in midair brought his middle finger and thumbs together ready to flick, two golden coins appeared between them and he fired both at Baroque.

*_ching_* *_ching_*

"AH!" Baroque didn't have a shield up this time so the coins hit his face, not enough to pierce his skin but enough to leave bruises.

*_ching_* *_ching_* *_ching_* *_ching_* *_ching_* *_ching_* Vegas kept firing his coins at Baroque like a machine gun, making a short cash register sound with every shot.

"Gah-Geh-GR-GUh, Y-GAH-you won't be –AH- able to keep th- OW- this up –ACK- forever!" Baroque said between coin shots.

*_RAAAAAWWWAAARR_*

"Huh?

*_CRASH_*

"AH!" Enigma turned into his **Chronic Nightmare** form and shot his one arm under the sand and shot it up directly in front of Baroque.

"RWAAARR!" Enigma stretched his arm to a great length and sent it corkscrewing around Baroque and quickly wrapping his arm around him making him look like a mummy. Baroques powers were stopped and Vegas dropped back to the ground.

"GRAAHHH!" Baroque yelled out, Engima's arm wrapping's were being pushed back by Baroques abilities, Enigma's arm was now wrapped around an invisible ball of energy with Baroque on the inside.

"G-Get out of here! V-Vegas, realm portal!" Enigma yelled out. Vegas quickly nodded and placed both his hands on the ground, a dark portal opened and he and Kairi sunk in.

"Enigma!" Kairi called out before the portal closed.

"RAH!"

*_BALST_*

"GAAHH!" Baroque sent a wave of white energy out, the surge forced Enigma to revert from his Realization form.

"GRah! … Man that hurt, you really have gotten more powerful, I'd hate to face off against the sins," Enigma said.

"_hmph_, you seem quite positive for someone who's just sacrificed their own life," Baroque said annoyed that his prey got away.

"Sacrificed? You don't remember how I think do you?"

*_tsssssssss_*

Enigma pulled from his pocket a small ball with a fuse on it that was lit.

"Ninja smoke bomb sucka!" Enigma tossed the ball in front of Baroque.

*_tsssss-_* *_poof_* A small burst of smoke burst out of the opening where the fuse once was, barely enough to cover a pebble.

"DAMN IT! ...Er…. I don't suppose you would accept my apology for setting your first lab on fire?" Enigma asked.

"Ha ha," Baroque used his powers to pick up the small bomb and hold it in midair above his open hand.

"This whole event seems to have started unwell at first, but now it seems I can work out my stress on you. Piece by tiny pi-*_BOOM_* GAH!" the bomb Baroque was holding had suddenly without warning exploded causing a blinding smoke screen to cover the area.

"GrAH! I'm not letting you get away!" *_FWOSH_* Baroque used his powers to drive away all the smoke surrounding the area.

"hm? NO!" Baroque looked around and saw that somehow Enigma was gone from the area.

"grrrrrr, RAAAAHH!" *_BOOOOM_* A large and very deep crater was formed out of Baroques pent up anger.

* * *

Back in the town a dark portal opened up letting out Enigma, Kairi, and Vegas.

"Are you OK?" Kairi asked Enigma.

"The stupid smoke bomb lagged on the explosion, and I paid that stupid Ninja Yuffie 5000 mucks for that piece of crap. I swear I'm getting my munny back from her," Enigma said.

"_sigh _that was close… Baroque really is strong, and he's not even the strongest. I'd hate it if we had to face him again," Kairi said.

"Yeah… so far the only one who could probably face him and win is Sora, and that's only with his drive powers," Enigma said.

"yeah… AH Sora! Him and everyone else are still out there alone, and Baroque said he has something new for us," Kairi said.

"Aw crud, you're right, I better call them," Enigma reached into his pocket and pulled out a pile of scrap and wires.

"Not again! It's broken," Enigma said.

"It must have broken it in the fight," Kairi said.

"Well this is just perfect, how are we supposed to find them? For all we know thei're secret weapon could be out there ready to strike at our friends, and we have no way to track them!" Enigma said.

"Okay… let's just think… Sora's got to be somewhere close on this island right… there's got to be a way to find him, we just need to think of an idea," Kairi said.

"Speaking of which," Enigma gestured to Vegas who was just standing there still.

"What do we do with him?" Enigma asked.

"That's right, Baroque threatened to hurt him," Kairi said. Vegas continued silently looking at the two remaining as if nothing was going one.

"Even for a Neo I guess it wouldn't be right to leave a kid… alone?" Enigma noticed that Kairi was looking at him with a sweet yet sad look.

"…no-NO, No way are we taking him with us," Enigma said.

"But we can't just leave him all alone, and you saw what happened I'm sure he's not going to do anything to hurt us," Kairi said.

"Kairi the hover engine on our ship was made to support a certain amount of weight when maintaining orbit over worlds. I was already pushing it when Melody and Charmy joined up, and I don't want my precious ship to break from a crash landing," Enigma said.

"So we just leave him here? Can't you just… I don't know make a more powerful hover engine," Kairi asked.

"Not on the spot, it's not something I can do while the ships in mid-flight," Enigma said.

"Come on, Please? Just look at him," Kairi said.

Enigma looked at Vegas who was still there, Vegas just looked up to him and gave him a quick wave hi.

"dang it, FINE, I suppose I could find a secluded place on the island to give the ship a tune up, but we're not going to keep him the whole trip. We'll have to… find him another home or something like that," Enigma grumbled.

"Would you like that Vegas? You can stay with us till we can find you a place safe from Neo," Kairi said motherly.

Vegas just nodded once, he held out his arms again offering Charmy's capsule which he still had.

"Oh right, thank you," Kairi said taking the capsule back.

"Okay we still need to find our friends. It'll take me forever to fix my phone, and I can't get any other phone to reach the other one," Enigma said.

"… I have an idea! Enigma, your Realization form, you become more… animalistic right?" Kairi asked.

"Well… I prefer more demonic than animalistic but I think, why?" Enigma asked.

Kairi pulled out her old Thalassa lucky charm out of her pocket.

"Sora used to carry this with him all the time, maybe you could use your Realization form to find out where he is," Kairi said.

"And how exactly?" Enigma asked.

"Well, you know, you could smell for him," Kairi said.

"Smell for… what am I? Scooby Doo?" Enigma said annoyed.

"Come on, just try it," Kairi said.

"Kairi, I do gain some senses which go on par with some animals, but I can't just smell for someone like a dog," Enigma said.

"Have you ever tried?" Kairi asked.

"I… er….uh…n-no," Enigma said.

"Then just give it a try," Kairi said.

"_UGH_ fine, but you better not tell anyone about this," Enigma said, his Keyblade moved around slightly before grabbing onto his face and turning him into his Chronic Nightmare form.

"Let's get this over with," Enigma grabbed onto Kairi's charm and gave it a few quick sniffs, which seemed weird since no nose was visible on his strange face.

"Well?" Kairi asked.

"I smelled it, and all I smell is air like I thought I would, I said I wouldn't be able to…*_sniff_*… damn it, he's this way," Enigma said.

"So you can track scents?" Kairi asked.

"Just keep it to yourself, I'm not a watch dog," Enigma said.

"Promise, now go find Sora," Kairi said.

"…."

"PLEASE go find Sora," Kairi said when Enigma gave her a dirty look.

"Fine, keep an eye on the kid alright, I'm not gonna search for him if you lose him," Enigma said.

* * *

Back with everyone else, Sora and the gang were trekking through the thick bushes and trees with Melody leading.

"I can feel large vibrations in the ground, and whatever it is it's in the direction Lilo and Stitch were pulled," She said.

"Then let's hurry, I can't imagine what going face to face with a Neo would do to a little girl like Lilo," Sora said.

* * *

"Ready… set… GO!"

"HA!" Link shot his chain up at the top of the tall tree and receded it back into his sleeve pulling himself to the top of the tree. As soon as he was standing on the top he yelled out, "HA made it-… oh come on!"

Stitch was standing on top of the tree next to him seeming to have already made it before him. To emphasize this Stitch was pretending to read a newspaper in his hands.

"Stitch wins," Lilo said.

"Okay best 13 out of 24, this time we start with trivia," Link said.

"Lilo!" Sora called out getting Stitch and Link's attention.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Melody, hey guys!" Lilo said happily.

"Lilo, are you hurt, damaged, did anything happen to you?" Sora asked worried.

"Nope I'm fine, me and Stitch were playing with Link," Lilo said.

"Link?" Sora and everyone looked up in the trees and saw Stitch and a Neo Organization member.

"NEO!" Goofy said. Everyone quickly pulled out their own weapons, Sora pushed Lilo behind himself, Stitch jumped from the tree to stand next to Sora.

"What are you doing here?" Donald said.

"Oh… yeah that's right, I got a job to do," Link wrapped a chain around one of the top branches and used it to lower himself down. When his feet touched the ground the chain unraveled and quickly went back into his sleeve.

"So you're the group of people who's causing Maleficent trouble for our organization. You better listen up weaklings, you may have been able to face off against all the other members of the Neo, but I'm alo-"

"FIRE!"

"AH!" *_BOOM_* Donald interrupted Link when he fired a blast of Firga near his feet.

"Watch where you're firing that!" Link yelled.

"He seemed to react quite strangely," Melody said.

"Yeah… seems strange," Riku said.

"It was a reflex!" Link said. Sora gave a short step forward and noticed Link had kept a firm eye on his feet.

"Hmm?" Sora made a quick fake step, "AHH!" Link shrieked out and nearly tripped backwards.

"Are you…. Are you weak?" Sora asked.

"NO, I'm powerful, really powerful!" Link retorted.

"What's your rank?" Melody asked.

"Uh um uh, f-first," Link said ashamed.

"A first rank? Easy win," Riku mocked.

"Oh you think so? Not this time!" Link reached into his coat and pulled out a blood red crystal heart.

"We've seen that trick before," Donald said.

"No wait, something's different about that one," Melody said.

"The higher ups decided I could be trusted with this new power, something you won't be able to go against," Link said.

"I hear that all the time, you guys keep on saying your invincible, that I won't beat you. Are you sure you want to risk it?" Sora said.

"You seem to be a real smart mouth, let's see how smart you are about this!"

*_SHATTER_*

Baroque crushed the crystal heart in his hand turning it into a red shimmering dust that magically surrounded him. The dust gathered even closer and seemed to seep into Link till there was nothing left.

"Now WITNESS MY POWER!...MY... Power?"

(Long pause)

"Are you… witnessing it?" Links form and power didn't seem to change in the slightest.

"uhhhh, is that all it does?" Goofy asked.

"If it does then it seems like this shall be an easy win," Melody said.

"N-NO WAIT, I still have that first heart… I have it… right….oh wait, I tossed that out," Link said.

"Hahahaha, banchana nu quista!" Stitch said possibly making fun of Link. Sora and everyone got closer to Link ready to surround him.

"N-No wait time out, penalty, defense on the _HACK_!" Link suddenly stopped talking and covered his mouth, "_HACK cough cough COUGH! GRAGH_!"

Link began coughing violently. "Uh… you OK?" Goofy asked. Link stopped coughing enough for him to look at the substance he coughed up in his hand, his eyes widened in realization of what it was.

"B-Blood? ….guh…GrAH!"

Link grabbed onto his stomach from pain and kneeled on the ground in pain.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Be careful, I think something's about to happen," Riku said. Link felt his insides burning, his body was shaking and molding painfully on the inside, he felt like he was about to explode.

"Guh… gragh….grrrraaaaaaaAAAAHHHH!"

*_FWOOOSH_* black ash started coming out of Link and surrounded him completely, he was covered in a black veil which cut him off from the sight of everyone. Soon the mist covering Link cleared away revealing his new form.

"What… what happened to him?" Sora said, everyone else was just as shocked.

"_GRWAAAARR!_" Link no longer looked human.

The power from the Blood red heart changed him from his human shape into a monstrous Nobody shape. His robe was now tattered and shredded like a ghost's veil. From his back were six chains sticking out, each with a Nobody symbol anchor at the end of each one, they were spread out like spider legs holding him up in the air. From his sleeves his hands had been replaced with what looked five smaller chains moving like they were his fingers, at the end of them with small white knives.

His face was now completely different from his human look, his face was completely white with two black chain's crossing over in an X shape. The only other thing on his face was two dark eyes on the left and right side of the chain X and above the X on his forehead was the Nobody symbol.

"l-i-n-k… Link… LIIIIINNNNKKK! Everything… EVVVEERRRYYTHHIIINNGG! I WILL LIINNK EVERYTHING TOGETHER! I WILL CHAAAIIINNN EVERYTHING TOGETHER! _RWAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!_"

* * *

**Kisdota: OK so I'm not adding Vegas because he got good reviews and mentions, Vegas has a roll, a surprising roll. OK so all of you be sure to Review, and since I won't be here by then ****Happy 4****th**** of July, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	62. Chapter 63

**Kisdota: What happened? I mean the review amount I usually get was split in half? I was getting at least 8 reviews per chapter, but now that split down to four. Did I do something wrong? Somebody please tell me why I didn't get as many reviews, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Review thanks: **

**Celticskydancer: I'm glad you liked it. And psycho monster Link will be stopped don't worry, YAHAHAHA**

**Riku Uzumaki: Who hasn't said that at one point? YAHAHAHAHA**

**Nathan: sorry, any other request that you have? YAHAHAHAHA**

**Jim: Yeah I really like the Scooby doo joke too, thanks for always reviewing like always, YAHAHAHA**

**Anyway here you go, early like I said. I'll be doing this fic early all the time from now on, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I don't wish I owned Kingdom Hearts, and I don't, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Back in the Gummin ship, within Enigma's room, his computer underneath the bed sheet was still turned on.

*_beep_*

*_beep_*

*_beep_*

*_beep_*

*_beep_*

*_Ding_*

"_first stage download complete. Now entering final stage of data download._ _Now refiguring drive_."

*_whiirrr click fwosh VRRRMM click click whirr whiirr shoomp beep beep beep click click click click whiiiiiiirrr SSSSSSSSS_*

"_Figure complete, now commencing final download_"

* * *

Back on the world, Sora and the gang were still face to face with the monsterous Link. The six large and long chains on his back embedded the anchors at the end into the ground and lifted him into the air.

His ten knife ended chain fingers waved in the air and moved like they were possessed by ghost waving in the air ready to strike.

"What in the world happened to him?" Sora said. "Whatever happened to him he's definitely not as weak as before, I can feel his spike of power just standing near him," Riku said.

"RAWWWWWAAAARRR! FIGHT DESTROY SMASH! I WILL CHAIN EVERYTHING TO DEATH!" Link roared out in his monstrous voice.

"RWWWAAAAA!" *_SCHWOOOOM_*

"LOOK OUT!" Sora called out.

Link pointed his arms at the group and shot the knife ended chains at them like harpoons.

*_Shing shing shing shing shing_*

Sora, Donald, and Goofy quickly ducked down from the attack that deeply pierced the ground. Riku grabbed onto Melodys arm and jumped away out of the way of the attack. Stitch picked up Lilo and immediately scurried away with her to the safety of the tree.

"Lilo! Stitch! Are you OK!" Sora called out.

"We're fine! Were in the tree!" Lilo called out.

"Ichaba!" Stitch said.

"Stitch Lilo! You two get away, this guy is really dangerous!" Sora called out.

"Okay! Beat him up!" Lilo said. "Iga!" Stitch called moving away a bit farther with Lilo.

"RAAAARRGGHH!" Link receded his arms back into his sleeves.

"Donald, Goofy, you two stand back a bit as well," Sora said. "Got it," Donald said. "Well be here if you need us," Goofy said and the two hid behind one of the trees. "You ready?" Riku asked appearing next to Sora.

"Yeah," Sora and Riku pulled out their Keyblades which started effecting their bodies.

"**Realization**!" their Keyblades disappeared and their forms began to change. The metal from Sora's Keyblade broke apart and formed around his body, Riku's Keyblade melted like a shadow and covered his body.

"**Sacred Hero**!" "**Dark Embrace**!"

Sora and Riku said turned into their Realization forms.

"RAAALLLRRGGH!"

"You ready?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Riku raised his hand making a dark portal appear that swallowed both of them up making them disappear.

"RLARGH!" Link lost sight of the two and looked around for them. Above Links head a dark portal opened up and Sora fell down with his blade pointed downward ready to pierce him. The first two long chains on his back shot out and the large anchors headed for Sora.

*_CLANG_*

"GAH!" one anchor crashed into Sora from his front and moved him towards the ground in front of Link on his back causing a crater in the ground.

His other anchor was raised up and about to swing down ready to strike Sora's head but a second portal was opened up above it and Riku grabbed it causing the anchor to stay in place. But Riku wasn't strong enough to hold it in place and was forcibly dragged out of the portal and was about to be used as a club on Sora.

Riku quickly moved his hand forward and opened a portal behind Sora on the ground. Riku crashed into Sora and the two were sent into the portal, a second portal opened up a few feet in front of Link and Sora and Riku fell out as if they were kicked out of the portal and they fell on top of each other.

"_cough cough_, even though I'm metal now I feel like I was punched in my regular gut, _cough_," Sora said. "He's defiantly tougher than before, this'll be harder than our other battles," Riku said.

"Then I'll need a little more power," Sora said as the jewel on the hilt of his blade began to glow, "Goofy!"

"Gotcha!" Goofy came from his hiding spot and ran to Sora dissipating and turning into transparent energy.

"**Sacred Drive**!" Goofy combined with Sora and his silver body turned red with silver lines, his legs gained flamed details, the top of his helmet grew a small needle tip, and his sword turned into a spear.

"**Sacred Hero! Dragoon Drive**!"

Sora quickly jumped high in the air over Link, and Riku began gathering dark energy in his hands and aimed his magic at Link.

"**Darka**!" Riku blasted a mass of darkness at Links face but his finger chains gathered around in front of his face and blocked the attack,

"RAAAAAARRGGHH!" four of Links anchors lifted off the ground and tried to crush Riku.

*_CRASH_* *_CRASH_* *_CRASH_*

Riku sidestepped left and right avoiding the attack.

*_CRASH_* "GAH!" the last anchor nicked Riku in the foot making him trip. Link was about to attack again, but as soon as he was he noticed a shadow above him. When he looked up he saw Sora was very high in the air above him coming down like a comet.

"RAAAARGHH!" Link got back down and stood on his feet getting all six of the anchors on his back free, he aimed those and his finger chairs directly up and Sora.

"RAAAAAAAHHHH!"

*_CHING klaklaklaklaklaklaklak_* the chains in his back and sleeves shot out at Sora at endless lengths.

"_Watch out_!" Goofy said inside of Sora's head.

Sora who still had a good bit of distance away from Link started using energy in his feet. The first anchor was headed directly at him and Sora did an sideways double jump over the oncoming attack. Two more criss crossed above and below him and Sora jumped to the left. Three mini chains came to his left and an anchor on his right, he moved above those two only to see another mini knife heading towards his face.

"HAH!" *_CLANG_* Sora used his spear like a bat and whacked the attack out of the way. The last six mini knifes and two anchors all shot outward and then inward all surrounding Sora and about to crash into Sora where he would be in midair cutting off any escape with his double jump.

Before the attack could hit Sora gathered even more energy in his feet and his spear was covered in a reddish energy making Sora look like a falling comet.

"**Dragoon Dive!**" Sora picked up speed and his decent became faster.

*_CLANG_* all the anchors and knifes crashed into each other, but Sora moved ahead of them before he was caught in the attack.

Sora aimed his Spear directly downward over Link and before he could bring his chains back in Sora crashed into him imbedding him in the ground.

*_BOOOOOMMM_* a small quick earthquake was felt from Sora's attack making a huge dust cloud. When the dust cleared Sora and Link were both in a deep crater, Link was on his back lying on the ground with Sora's spear going through his chest and Sora was standing over him holding on to the handle of his spear. "Igabugana!" Stitch said impressed.

"Did he get him?" Lilo questioned.

"Of course he did, no one could survive that!" Donald said to her. Melody looked up at the air noticing the chains weren't going back into Link but they were all still in the air.

"No… it's not over, RIKU!" Melody called out. Riku looked behind him and then Link noticing what Melody was warning him about.

"DESTROY!"

"What!"

"RAAAAAHHH!" Link suddenly yelled as if he didn't feel the pain of the spear in his chest and his chains came down ready to crush Sora.

Riku quickly got back up and opened a portal in front of him then disappearing. Another portal opened up behind Sora and in front of him, Riku jumped through the first one and grabbed onto Sora and his weapon pushing him into the portal in front of him right before the chains above him crushed Sora.

*_SMASH_* the anchors and knives all crashed into the area Sora once was making an enormous dust cloud, a porta opened up near the area everyone else was hiding and Riku and Sora stepped out.

"How is he still alive! I hit him full blast, not even second ranks can stand that," Sora said.

"He must be more powerful than second ranks now… this is bad," Melody said.

"We can't just give up, we gotta beat him! Goofy switch with me!" Donald said.

"Yeah… I should try something new," Sora said. His body gave a short glow and Goofy suddenly seeped out of Sora like smoke and turned back to normal along with Sora who went back to his Sacred Hero form.

"Sacred Drive!" Donald turned into energy and seeped into Sora. Sora's body turned to a light blue with green star pointed lines, a green lined star with a clear opal in the middle was on his chest, his helmet grew a three pointed star on top, and his sword turned into a staff with a hexagon sphere floating between two wings.

"**Sacred Hero, Sage Drive**!"

"WHOA cool, you can do that a second time!" Lilo said in awe.

"Neilaquista!" Stitch said.

Riku gathered dark energy in his hands and compressed it into a sphere, but this time he held onto it.

"Let's go Sora, Donald," Riku said.

"Good luck you two, er three," Goofy said. Sora's feet floated a centimeter away from the ground and he started quick dashing towards Link.

"KIIILLLLLL!" Link was standing on his feet again and threw two anchors at Sora and Riku. Sora used his powers to speed to the left out of the attacks way. Riku, who was still holding the dark energy, used it like a round club and whacked the anchor out of the way.

*_BOOM_*

*_CLASH_* the attack exploded in a dark cloud and successfully kept the anchor away from Riku. Riku who was still running towards Link crossed his arms over his chest and gathered a lot of darkness in the heart shaped cavity in his chest.

*_pew pew pew pew pew pew_*

"RAAAGH!" to Links right Sora was skating left and right firing small burst of magical energy like a machine gun.

"DESTROY!" Link fired all ten of his finger chains and they shot at Sora at high speeds. Sora quickly waved his staff and used a barrier spell. The knife ends were all deflected and Sora dissipated the barrier before speeding off out of sight.

Riku who still had his arms crossed over his chest turned his wrist outward and opened his hands to make a portal appear in front of him where he disappeared. Link, who was still looking for Sora, didn't notice in time the dark portal that appeared in front of him, Riku jumped out of it and uncrossed his arms and grabbed his upper arms.

"**DARK FLARE**!" *_FWOOOOOOOSSH_* Riku shot a huge wave of darkness at Link at point blank range and engulfed Link in the dark magic.

"RrAAraRAAAAAAAHHH!" The small chains at his sleeves started to move around Riku.

"NO WAY!" within the dark attack Link moved as if he was unaffected and wrapped his chains around Riku's waist and started squeezing him forcing Riku to stop his attack.

"RLAAARRGHH!" "AAUGGHhh!" Riku felt the chains around him painfully trying to squeeze him to death.

*_BLAST_* "ALLRGH!" Link felt a blast of firga hit his back making him lose his focus on Riku, Riku took this chance to disapate his body into a portal and get away.

"GRAH!" Link became frustrated and looked behind himself to see Sora again. This time he spread out his chain fingers and started using them as whips.

"RAAAAAAHHH!" *_shing-shing-shing-shing-shing_*

"_WAH watch it, don't get pierced_!" Donald panicked. Sora began skating left and right at super fast speeds avoiding the many quick attacks, while he was moving Sora's staff began to glow a sinister grey and white.

"RAGH!" Link brought all his mini chains together and thrusted them forward as if they were all a drill.

"HA!" Sora's feet gave a quick glow before he suddenly split up into two transparent Soras.

"RAH?" Link was confused trying to follow the two Soras who made a large circle around him when they met they both gathered into one Sora again and his staff was at full power.

"**Ancient Ruinga**!" Sora swung his staff at Link sending a sphere of high powered magic directly at him while he was still in a daze figuring out Sora's double trick.

*_BOOOOOOOMMMM_* Link took the attack head on and a large smoke cloud covered Link after he was hit. "_phew_… he was… _gasp_ really tough," Sora said feeling out of breath. "RAAAAHH!"

"Wha-*_CLING_* AHH!" Soras ankles were wrapped with Links finger chains and he was swung overhead around Links head.

"RAAAAHHH!" "AHHH-!" *_SMASH_*

Link swung Sora directly into a tree trunk and Sora hit it hard enough to smash through the trunk, completely shattering it into wood chips and making the tree fall over. Link let go of Sora while he was being swung and Sora hit the dirt face first and he made a small ditch from dragging his body across the soil.

"Uuggghh," Sora groaned in pain. His body gave off a quick glow before Donald was forced out of his body and he turned back into his Sacred hero form.

"Ughuhuhuh?" Donald felt dizzy and confused, nearly stumbling on his feet from lightheadedness.

"Sora!" Lilo called. "Sora!" Stitch called out as well.

"D-Don't come near me, y-you guys- _cough_- can't handle him," Sora said struggling to get up. Riku was still staggering from his previous strangling.

"Riku! Ya feelin alright!" Goofy yelled.

"You guys need to get away, you can't fight him," Melody said.

"And just let him do what he wants here? We can't let this guy do what he wants, he would flatten the town's in seconds," Riku said.

"Oh man… COME ON GUYS GET UP, AREN'T THE BAD GUYS SUPPOSED TO LOSE!" Lilo yelled out.

"RAAAAHHH! DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY DEESSSTTRRROOYYYY!" Link began flailing his arms and chains around destroying the landscape and trees near him and digging his anchors into the dirt and pulling up stones and roots.

"Ugh… I have to keep fighting," Sora picked up his sword and headed for Link. "SORA STOP!" Donald called.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM!" Riku yelled. Sora headed for Link and Link took noticed of this and readied himself to attack.

"DESTRO-" "**HOLYGA**!" *_BOOM_*

"RAAAAGGHH!" the left of Links face was blasted by light magic making him stop his attack. "Kairi!" Sora looked over to his right and saw Kairi in her **Shining Maiden **form, her hand was slightly smoking from her previous attack.

"RrrrrrRRRAAAAAH-!" "HAH!

_*__SMASH_* Link was about to attack Kairi but he failed to notice the Enigma in his **Chronic Knightmare** form use his massive single fist to punch his face hard making him lose control of his chains for a moment and falling on the ground.

"Sora!" Kairi called out turning back to normal.

"Kairi! What are you doing here!" Sora asked her back to normal as well.

"What do you think? We came to help you," Kairi said.

"Kairi you can't, you gotta get out of here. This guy, he's way too powerful, a lot more than the other Neo members," Sora said.

"I know, I heard about his new power, that's why I was coming here with Enigma and Vegas," Kairi said.

"Kairi you don't understand, he used this weird power, me and Riku couldn't-… Vegas?" Sora was about to ask what she meant by that name but he felt a tugging on his pant leg.

"hu-AH!"

"NONONO Sora it's fine, he's okay," Kairi said when Sora was about to attack Vegas.

"What's that?" Riku noticed the little Neo next to Sora but he didn't have time to think about it when Link began getting up.

"RAAAAAAGGHH!" Link still had the same amount of energy despite all the previous attacks. "Gotta try and keep him down," Riku gathered dark energy in his hand and threw it at a nearby tall tree at Link's left side.

"**Darkra**!" *_BOOM_* Riku broke a part of the tree making it fall on top of Link.

"RAAAAAAAHHH-!" *_SMASH_* the tree trunk fell directly on top of Link.

"Pile on top of him!" Riku called.

"Go Stitch," Lilo said. "Igana!" Stitch went over to a nearby boulder and lifted it up and tossed it at Link underneath the tree trunk.

*_CRASH_*

"Rock smash Scissor, HAHAHAHA," Stitch laughed.

"_ROOOOOOAAARR!_" Enigma wrapped his arm around an already fallen tree trunk and tossed it at Link.

*_SMASH_*

Melody brought out her violin and greatly extended the three strings at the end and embedded the ends into the ground in a triangular formation around Link.

"hmmmmm," Melody started playing her instrument and sent shock waves into the ground.

"RAH-? RAAAAAAHHH!" *_RUMBLE_* The dirt ground underneath Link suddenly gave away and he fell into a hole along with the tree trunks and boulder on top of him.

"We got him!" Goofy said. "No, there's no way that that was enough to finish him," Riku said feeling weak, the darkness covering his body cleared away and Riku turned back to normal.

"RALAGH!" Link was hurt a bit but nowhere near enough to defeat him, he was struggling a bit to crawl out of the hole full of debris.

"I don't know how much more we can fight him," Kairi said.

"We just need to try somEEEEEEHHH!" Enigma picked up Sora with his hand and dragged him closer.

"E-Enigma! W-What the-AH!"

"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!" Enigma shrunk his hand slimmer and begun digging around Sora's pockets.

"SOMEONE KEEP HIM BUSY!" Enigma shouted.

"Got it," Donald aimed his staff at the hole and Link.

"**Fire**!" a shot of fire was blasted in the hole Link was in lighting the tree trunk on top of him on fire and burning him.

"RAAALLGGH!" The flames barely hurt him but he stumbled again falling underneath the debris.

"What the heck are you doing? What do you nee-?"

"FOUND IT!"

"AH!"*_THUD_* Enigma pulled out Sora's gummi phone and dropped Sora on the ground.

"E-Enigma! Will you please tell me what you're doing!"

"NO time, I gotta do this quick!"

"Eni-?"

"IT'LL SAVE US ALL JUST LET ME MAKE MY CALL!" Enigma yelled at them pressing the numbers on the phone.

"RAAAGGHHH!" Link started climbing out of his hole, his anchors reaching for the edges of the hole and picking himself up.

"Enigma, whatever you got do it quick!" Kairi called out. Vegas didn't know what was going on but he aimed both his hands at the edges of the hole where the anchors were embedded and fired coins.

*_ching_* *_ching_* *_ching_* *_ching_* *_ching_* *_ching_*

"RAAHH!" Vegas crumbled the edges of the hole and made Link drop two of his anchors. "RAH!" Link almost fell back in.

"Status status status status status!... YES!" Enigma called out.

"Who are you talking too!" Sora asked.

"RAAAHHH!"

"Sora you take it from here!" Enigma gave Sora the phone.

"Wha-w-what! W-Wait w-who-!"

"Kairi, Riku Donald, Goofy stay near Sora! Melody, help me keep him busy!" Enigma yelled. "WH-wait what!" Sora asked.

"H-Huh?... V-Vegas, you go help them too!" Kairi said.

Vegas nodded and Kairi grabbed his shoulder, "Just keep your distance from him," Kairi said before letting Vegas go.

"Uh… what's he want us to do?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know, but it seems stupid," Donald said.

"Enigma said he had something prepared," Kairi said.

"RAAAHHH!" Link was still struggling to get out of the hole, but Enigma and Melody kept tossing whatever they could in it. Stitch arrived with them picking up large objects as well.

"Get em Stitch!" Lilo cheered.

"Sora! Who's on the phone!" Riku asked.

"Huh… u-uh, hello?" Sora asked talking into the phone.

"_Status is now at 100% percent, configuration is now complete,_" an automatic sounding voice said.

"H-huh?" Sora didn't know why he was talking to some weird electric sounding lady.

"SEND IT HERE!"Enigma called.

"Wh-What!" "Tell it-AH!" a small chain wrapped around Enigma's feet.

"ENIGMA!" Sora and Kairi said.

"SEND IT HERE, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" Enigma yelled being dragged in. Melody used her strings to try and drag Enigma back up and Stitch grabbed on to help.

"I-I don't know what he's saying but do it!" Kairi said.

"D-Do it?... u-uh… send… it here?" sora said.

"_Confirmed_." *_DING_*

* * *

Back on the gummi ship in Enigma's room the sheet covering his computer began moving from something small underneath it.

"_whiiiirr whiirrr vrrrrr_." Mechanical sounds could be heard and a small object moved from the table and jumped onto the floor.

It was a light black machine with gold metal lining designed in a human shape, but its limbs and head were slightly curved on the outside of its arms, legs, and its head had a single platinum circular eye.

"_Viiirrr whiiirr whiiirr_." The machine walked out of the room out of Enigma's door.

* * *

"OWOWOWOWOW!" Enigma was dragged up out of the hole at last from Link.

"RAAAAAALLLLLLGGGGHHH!" the Ground underneath Enigma, Melody, Vegas, and Stitch started to crack up. Link sent his chains underneath the ground and completely up-grounded it nearly burying them.

"Enigma!" "Vegas!" "Melody!" "Stitch!" Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Lilo called out. Stitch jumped out of the ground carrying Vegas with him, Enigma and Melody did the same using their long appendage and wires.

*_FFFFVVRRRRRMMM_*

"huh?" Sora heard a strange noise coming from above and he looked up along with everyone else. They saw something that looked like a small jet flying around heading for them.

"What's that?" Kairi asked.

"I-I don't know," Sora said.

"It looks like… it's headed for us!" Donald said. Sora and the others stood back a bit seeing the small object flying down towards them, but when it got close the small jets in its feet stopped using its thrust and it slowly descended in front of Sora.

"Wha…h-huh?"

"_Vrrr vrr whirr_."

"This little thing... is that?" Kairi said.

"NO WAY, that's that stupid robot Enigma had?" Riku said.

"W-What?" Sora didn't know what he was talking about.

"S-Sora!" Enigma yelled as he held onto a tree while a chain tried to drag him off.

"E-ENIGMA!" Sora said still concerned.

"Medalion Mode! Go Realization, open it up, press the buttons that light up and the-AAAAAAAAAHH!" Enigma was pulled along with the tree towards Link.

"Enigma!" Sora said.

"S-Sora, do what he said! Quickly!" Kairi said.

"What he-, r-right," Sora said taking out his Keyblade.

"Realization!" Sora called out breaking his Keyblade and turned into his Sacred Hero form.

"U-Uh… um, M-Medalion mode?"

"_whirr whiiirrr_!" the robot jumped up in front of Sora and folded his body up bending his legs sideways and his arms inward turning into a gold lined black medallion. Sora caught the machine and looked over it.

"Wh-… whats this?" Sora asked looking over the medalion.

"RAAAAAGGHH!" Link started attacking the group and Enigma, Melody, Vegas, and Stitch were forced to step back.

"Sora, just do what he said, they'll be fine for now!" Riku said.

"R-Right," Sora said.

The top of the medallion opened up to reveal the compartment inside, there was a series of buttons with one button in the middle with ten square round top buttons going around it to form a circle around the edges.

A second after it was opened up and the middle button lit up along with four buttons around it.

"U-Uh, I-I press these buttons now right?" Sora said pressing the buttons that were lit up.

*_beep beep beep beep beep_*

"… … … … _WHIIIRRRR_, Courage Wisdom Kindness Light Darkness"

"wAHA!"Sora was spooked by the fact that the medallion suddenly spoke on its own and dropped it on the floor. The machine closed up and the front suddenly started glowing brightly.

"Ah!" "Gah!" "WAH!" "Yah!" Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy felt their bodies suddenly being pulled by an invisible force towards the medallion, but Sora didn't feel anything.

"K-Kairi? Guys!" Sora noticed them all being pulled and their bodies suddenly started to turn transparent and diminish into an aura of energy.

They were pulled down and absorbed into the medallion, the front then changed forming blue colored stained glass with a blue heart in the middle.

"K-KAIRI! EVERYONE!" Sora reached down to pick up the medallion but as soon as he picked it up the medallion glowed and Sora felt some invisible force on his arm moving him.

"AH-AAHA!" Sora was forced to put the medallion on the middle of his chest.

"Super Drive" The medallion became stuck on Sora's chest nearly seeping into his skin, Sora felt something in his chest give a small pinch.

His metal armor body started reshaping and molding into a more body form, the hinges and opening in his armor all molded together till it looked like bending metallic skin of shinny silver with twilight orange rune style lines.

"Wh-What's going on!"

Sora began to worry about the strange sensation surging though his body. The medallion on his chest shot out different colored energies which formed on different areas of his body.

His legs gained a pair of metal boots and greaves in red metal with silver lines in a flame pattern.

His chest gained a blue metal chest guard with a green line going around in a star formation.

His left arm began covering itself in a light golden metal with white glowing lines, each one bending at one point at different 90 degree angles, a shoulder pad on his left shoulder had a white glowing image of a cross.

Sora noticed his left arm and looked to his right arm.

It was suddenly being covered in a black metal colored armor with different violet colored glowing lines, his right shoulder pad showed a picture of what looked like a simple bat shape glowing violet.

His left arm grew an oval shaped blue metal covering which went over the lower part of his left arm, and a small square light green diamond was embedded on top of it.

In his left hand a small brass colored sword hilt with a hand guard appeared, when Sora gripped it a long blade of Holy magic came out of it like a lightsaber.

On his opposite side a small circular red buckler shield with a silver picture of a wolf grew on the lower part of his right arm.

In his right hand a T shaped sword hilt made of black stone appeared and when Sora gripped that a light purple curved blade came out of it with a dark aura surrounding it like it was fire.

Sora's head was covered in a light orange metal knight helmet, in front of it was a single double edged sword blade going directly in the middle of Sora's head with two eye holes on the side.

"**A powerful and heroic Knight has been given the blessings of Four Hearts, and an even greater Knight has been born**"

The medallion on Sora's chest changed from the picture of a heart to a picture of a Sword surrounded by a staff, shield, cross, and bat all on blue stain glass.

Melody, Vegas, Enigma, Lilo, and Stitch watched this sudden transformation from a safe distance.

"Whoooaa! I didn't know he could do that!" Lilo said in awe. "Ooooh Gibada!" Stitch said.

Vegas just stood there looking at them slightly shaking from excitement.

"So… that's what you've been working on this whole time!" Melody asked Enigma.

"Yeah," Enigma said, "The natural powers of Sora's drive abilities, magnified to go beyond it's normal limits, giving him the power of his Realization along with four other hearts."

_*SHING_* _*RUMBLE_*

Sora in his new form waved both of his blades forward letting out a large surge of power which shook many of the trees and made Link jump back slightly from fear.

"**Sacred Knight, Savior Drive**!"

* * *

**Kisdota: OK I hope you all like that, and it's only been about nine days since the last time I updated. And almost double of the word count of what I usually put up per chapter. **

**This new form and it's abilities will be shown next chapter, but I might wait a while depending on how many people actually review this chapter this time. I've got over 50 of you guys/girls**** who have story alerted this and even more who are author alerting me, I know you reviewers are out there. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	63. Chapter 64

**Kidsdota: OK thank you, I was afraid last chapter, because my review count was a lot lower than before and I thought I had done something wrong that made people hate. I'm relieved, thank you all for reviewing, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Review Thanks:**

**Riku Uzumaki: Power Rangers died a long time ago, well they're still around but (pardon my english) Disney screwed it up, however now you got me thinking about getting Enigma to make a giant fighting robot out of Gummi blocks, YAHAHAHAHA**

**Chaoshime: Thanks, YAHAHAHA**

**Kingdommad: The machine wasn't from nowhere, YAHAHAHA**

**Celticskyedancer: Yeah sorry, I guess people are out on vactation, YAHAHAHA**

**Nathan: No sorry, I don't think I got to see a lot of Disney movies, and if I did I was probably too young to remember, YAHAHAHAHA**

**Supercpro: Vegas will show his role and connection in the next arc, and Enigma's not a part of this drive for a separate reason, YAHAHAHAHA**

**Ninjana123: thanks, YAHAHAHA**

**Jim: Thanks again for always reviewing, I've got your next chapter here, YAHAHAHA**

**RionAgrias: I'm glad someone noticed, I'm always thinking of things I have to forget about them a lot of the time knowing it would make the story way too long, YAHAHAHA**

**Transitions End: It's fine, I suppose I can't force anyone to review, YAHAHAHA**

**Death-is-love: Tseng and his team yes, but the other three are too old (Final Fantasy 7 Timeline wise) to make an appearance, sorry, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Gamer-XZ0: So people have been reading me through the DS, awesome! And don't worry, I plan to do Aladdin and the king of thieves, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**VioletFox127: Thank you for actually saying something about that, YAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

* * *

"_Grrrrr…GRAAH_!" Link gave a cautious growl at Sora in his new **Sacred 'Knight'** form. Sora was too occupied over his new body to even notice.

"Whoa… we… we all combined?" Sora said to himself.

"_This is cool, all of us together like this_," Donald said.

"_Kinda reminds me of our old days of fighting together, A-hyuck_," Goofy said.

"Kairi, Riku, are you two alright in there?" Sora asked.

"_Y-Yeah… it's a little cramped but I feel fine. It's kind of strange sharing all our hearts and minds like this_," Kairi said.

"_I'm… a bit weirded out by this, it feels… kind of gross to me_," Riku said.

"_Oh come on Riku it's not that bad_," Kairi said.

"_You'll get used to it_," Donald said.

"RAAAAAHH!" Link raised four of his back chains using two to lift himself up above Sora and he readied himself to strike.

"Alright, there's no way we can lose with all of us together like this, let's beat this guy," Sora said.

"RAAAHH!" Link threw down all four of his anchors at Sora who was about to raise his blades.

"I feel strong enough to block it lets… er… huh?" Sora tried to lift both his blades to strike back, but his arms weren't moving fast enough.

"W-wha-AAH!" *_CRASH_* the anchors hit the ground and Sora was able to avoid it by involuntarily jumped back avoiding the attack.

"Ah-AAH!" *BAM* Sora wasn't able to control his legs and he fell on his back hard.

* * *

"What… are they doing?"Melody asked.

"Is that some new way of beating up bad guys? Cause I don't think it's working," Lilo said.

"Ich," Stitch agreed.

"I don't think it's to fight him, it looks like… Enigma," Melody said threateningly.

"Uh… y-yeah?" he said meekly.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Melody asked.

"H-How do you know it's my fault?" Enigma said.

"It's your stupid invention that's on him!" Melody said.

* * *

"Ugh, my back again, I just got better too… what's going on? I can't move my body properly," Sora said trying to get up.

"_What are you doing Sora_?" Donald said.

"I-I don't know, m-my body's moving on it's own," Sora said.

"_On its own? Are you sure_?" Kairi asked.

"Y-Yeah-AH!" Sora's right arm moved up and down on its own like it was testing itself.

"_Seems fine to me_," Riku said.

"I-I'm not doing that!" Sora said.

"_huh… w-wait Riku are you moving that arm_?" Kairi asked.

"_Hm? Uh I think so, isn't Sora doing that too_?" Riku asked.

"I'm Not doing anything!" Sora said.

"_What? But I thought if I was moving something then everyone was doing the same thing_," Riku said.

"_That's not how it works_!" Donald said.

"_Wait, so does that mean_…?" "ahAH!" Sora's left arm started moving on its own slightly hurting Sora's shoulder.

"_Oh cool I can move this part_," Kairi said.

"S-Stop that, that hurts!" Sora said.

"_so… when we jumped was that Goofy?_" Riku asked.

"_Errr… I don't know, I was thinking about running away when the Link fella attacked,_" Goofy said.

"A-AH!" Sora suddenly bent forward like he was bowing.

"_Aww, everyone got something good from me_," Donald complained.

"W-What… ENIGMA! WHAT'S GOING ON!" Sora yelled angrily at Enigma from afar.

"U-Uh… I don't think it fully worked!" Enigma said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Sora yelled again.

"I-I tried to make it so you could use your natural drive powers and go beyond the regular one or two people limit! B-But it looks like you can bring all your hearts and powers together with more than two!" he yelled.

"W-What? YOU MEAN WE'RE STILL SEPARATE?" Sora yelled.

"Y-Yeah! Sorry!" Enigma yelled.

"W-AH!" *_SMASH_* Sora suddenly jumped up on his own and Link nearly struck them with his anchor.

* * *

"Did you know something like this might happen?" Melody asked annoyed.

"I-I didn't think it would matter since they're all close friends! I thought they'd synchronize a lot more than that!" Enigma said.

* * *

"RAAWWWWW!" *_CRASH_* *_CRASH_* *_CRASH_* Link became furious and started following Sora bringing down his anchors one after the other, following him like a spider. Sora had a bit difficulty running back since he wasn't in full control of his legs.

"_H-How do we fight like this_?" Kairi said.

"_I don't know, me and Goofy never had a problem like this!_" Donald said.

"Enigma said we didn't fully combine, so we just need to work together," Sora said.

"_What do you think we've been doing?_" Riku said.

"I mean more than usual!" Sora said.

"_Guys guys, no fighting!_" Kairi said.

_"So how can we make this… uh body work_?" Goofy asked.

"J-Just… u-uh! I-I don't kn-AH!" _*THUD*_ Sora tripped over his feet and fell backward on his back.

"RAAA!" two anchors were coming down about to hit Sora.

"_Sora!_" "_Watch out_!" Sora's right arm reacted by moving in front of him with the red wolf style buckler shield.

*_GIIIIINN_* The outline of the shield was suddenly covered by a dark aura causing the small shield to grow even bigger.

*_CLANG_* *_CLANG_* "RAAAHHH!" the anchors were completely deflected causing Link to stumble back slightly from the force of the block.

"Huh?" the shield on Sora's arm was covered in darkness and shrunk back down to normal size.

"Did you guys do that?" Sora asked getting up off the ground.

"_Uh I think we did_." Goofy said.

"_I'm not sure, but if we did I don't think we can do that again on purpose_," Riku said.

"RAAAH!" *_CLANG_* Link pointed all his fingers at Sora and fired them at him like harpoons.

"Oh man!"

"_SORA!_" "_incoming!_" the jewel in Sora's left arm started glowing, and Sora raised his rapier like light sword up.

*_clang_* *_clang_* *_clang_* *_clang_* *_clang_* Sora's deflected all the attacks from Link by moving his blade at a super high speed knocking them all out of the air faster than anyone could see causing many curved moon shaped blades of light to appear in front of Sora.

"RAAAAHH!" Link quickly retracted his fingers in feeling a burning sensation from the attack, his knives were each smoking.

"_That was cool_!" Kairi said.

"_Yeah, I thought you couldn't control yourself Sora_," Donald said.

"I thought I couldn't," he said to them. Sora started moving his limbs and body again, it started out slow but Sora eventually felt himself moving on his own.

* * *

"But… I thought he wasn't fully combined," Melody said.

"Maybe… it was just temporary effect?" Enigma said.

* * *

"RAAAAAHHH!" Link got back on his feet again and raised all of his anchors above him before swinging them all down.

"HA!" Sora crouched down and jumped high in the air away from Links attack. Link looked up to see Sora in the air and shot one of his anchors directly at Sora. Sora raised his legs up making the anchor miss passing underneath him, the bottom of Sora's feet gave off a small glow and Sora got on the chain under him and started sliding down the chain riding it towards Link.

"I guess this isn't such a bad power after all," Sora said.

"_Yeah, now that you or we have control of it now_," Riku said.

"RAH? GRAAAAHH!" Link tried shaking Sora off of his chain, but Sora just used the shock wave momentum to jet himself towards Link extending out both swords.

"**Crossing Realms**!" *_Shing_* "GAAAHH!" Sora swung both his dark and light sword at Link when he passed him by in an X style.

Sora landed behind Link just a foot away from him and Link turned around and started using his fingers like whips. Sora crosses his arms with the shield over the gem on his arm creating a light silver barrier around them. Links chains flail about on Sora's barrier but the chains aren't able to break through. The barrier around Sora begins to glow from a dim silver to a bright violet from storing the power from Links chains and the shield starts to give away.

"RAH!" Sora uncrosses his arms and all the attacks Link used on the barrier are released back at him in a flashy burst.

*_BLAST_* "GAAAAH!" Link is sent flying back from the attack, his body was slightly smoldering from the burning magic from the barrier.

"This is great! I can't believe we've become this strong," Sora said.

"RAAHH! DESTROY! I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Link angrily yelled.

"Let's see what else we can do," Sora said.

"_Don't push it Sora_," Riku said.

"_Let's finish this off while we can, before we have some other problems of our own_," Kairi said.

"Oh come on gu-AH!" Sora nearly tripped on his own feet again.

"Ah ah! I-It's happening again!" Sora said with his arms flailing.

"_A-Ah Whoa! I told you to just hurry up!_" Riku said when Sora tried to balance.

"_W-Whoa, watch it_!" Donald said when Sora nearly fell forward.

"Guys we need *_BASH_* AAHH!" Sora was finally hit by Link knocking him back.

* * *

"What happened? They were just doing fine!" Melody said.

"Uh uh I-I can't tell," Enigma said.

"They would do better if they stopped talking about different things, and focused on that bad guy," Lilo said.

"Igaba," Stitch said.

"Different… That's it!" Melody said.

"What? What's it?" Enigma asked.

"Enigma! If what if all of them were thinking the same thing at one moment, do you think that would get them back in control?" Melody asked.

"Uh well… in theory that seems like the only thing that makes sense, but even if that's true how do we do that?" Enigma asked.

"I got an idea," Melody said.

* * *

"Ah AH!" Sora was moving around as much as he could which was feeling pretty limited.

"DESTROY!" Link tossed down many more attacks at Sora nonstop not giving him a chance to rest.

"_GO LEFT, LEFT!_" Donald called. "_NO GO RIGHT_!" Riku yelled.

"_He's ready to attack both sides, go up_!" Kairi said.

"_Which is it_?" Goofy said.

"Just go any directio- GAH!" one of Links finger chains wrapped around Sora's ankles and brought him to the ground.

"Get him off, Quick!" *_CLANG_* *_CLANG_* Both of Sora's arms lifted up trying to slash at the chain with his swords but they kept hitting knocking each away from hitting the chain.

"_RIKU, let me hit it_!" Kairi said.

"_You move, I was about to hit it first_!" Riku said. Link raised his anchor ready to strike.

"G-GUYS!" Sora yelled, his legs started moving up and down involuntarily.

"_I'm not jumping_!" Goofy said.

"_That's cause we're still on our back moron!_" Donald said.

"GUYS! MOVE!" Sora said.

"RAAAAH-*_Ching* _AH?" Link was about to attack again but he stopped when he felt something hit the left side of his face. Sora lifted his head up to try and see what it was that stopped Link.

"A coin?" "What! VEGAS!" Sora's body flailed about.

"OW OW OW! Stop moving around so much, that's still my body!" Sora said moving around to get back on his feet.

"GRAAAHH! DES-!" Link was about to attack Vegas but was stopped when he raised his hands up signaling stop.

"Rah?"

"What's he doing?" Sora asked.

"_I don't know, just tell him to run before he gets hurt_!" Kairi said worried. Vegas put his hands to his face and moved them around a bit before removing them.

"Huh?" Links head tilted when he saw Vegas's face, his eyes were covered by two coins and in his mouth were two coins over his bottom lip mimicking fangs.

"… heh… RAHAHA!" Link suddenly felt like laughing at the face.

"Heh heh, that's actually pretty funny," Sora said.

"_and adorable_, _A-hyuck_," Goofy said.

"Hey! Over here!" Melody called off from Links right, Sora looked over as well.

Melody used the wires on her Violin and wrapped them around her face, making one wire go under her nose to bring up her nostrils, around her forehead to open up her eyes widely, and one going around her lips making them pucker out like a fish.

"_snort_ RAAAHAHAHA!" Link started laughing even more.

"_Pfft_ HA HA HA!" Sora tried to cover his mouth and hold in his laughter but it wasn't enough.

"Me Next!" Enigma called standing next to Vegas. His face looked happy at first, but he reached behind his back and pulled out his mask.

He passed it over his face then removed it showing that he looked angry. He passed it over his face again and he was back to happy, angry, happy, angry, happy, angry, happy.

"RAHAHAAA, RAAAAHAHAHA!" This time Link lost the energy in his chains and fell on the ground in a laughing fit.

"HAHAHAHA!" Sora clutched his sides from laughing so hard and tried to keep his legs straight.

"_pffttt, w-What are they haha doing_?" Riku asked.

"_Ahaha, I don't know, but it sure is funny_!" Goofy said.

"_haha…_ _w-Wait, are we in control again_?" Kairi said suddenly.

"Huh?" Sora looked down and moved his body around again to see that he was able to move around at his own free will again.

"_We are, I didn't notice_!" Donald said.

"_When did this happen_?" Kairi said.

"We'll think about that later, right now we need to finish this before something else happens," Sora said.

Sora raised up the jewel in his left and the greenish jewel began glowing light yellow.

"**Sacred Tunderga**!" a dark cloud gathered above Link who was still occupied from laughing and a large shot of lighting came down on him.

*_BZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZTZ_* "RAAAAAHH!" Link stopped laughing as a huge surge of electricity went through his body. Link shook his head trying to shake off the dizziness and aftershock.

"Alright, let's finish this, everyone full power," Sora said.

"RARGH! DESTROY!" Link got back up on his feet and moved his anchors around in front of him in a flower formation, he brought his knifes around on the outside as well.

"RAAAAHH!" *_BBUUUZZZZZZZ_* his chains in front of him started spinning around in front of him like a drill and Link ran straight for Sora.

"That's not going to be enough," the shield on his right arm started to glow red and the jewel on his left arm started glowing a deep blue. Sora held both his blades pointing downward parallel to each other, between them a strange set of light orange lines formed between them.

"**Limit Break**," Sora slowly moved his swords outward keeping them pointed out, trailing behind the swords a circular Trinity symbol was being formed synchronizing with Soras weapons.

"**The great strength that lives within the three worthy traits, Let that power be born in the border between two realms**," Sora brought both his blades up together at top completing the trinity symbol in front of him. When his two swords came in contact with each other they came together and turned into a single Greatsword with a silver T shaped handle and a glowing orange blade and the bottoms of his feet came a centimeter off the ground.

"RAAAAHH!" Link came closer to Sora ready to attack.

"**Twilight Trinity**!" *_shing_* Sora swung down his blade slicing through the Trinity symbol directly in the middle.

*_BOOOM_* the symbol shot out a force of energy causing Link's chains to separate from each other. Along with that six different spheres of glowing power came flying towards with Sora holding his blade up and following behind skating across the ground.

"RAAH!" Link swung his anchors forward and the energy shots all moved on their own headed for each anchor.

*_BLAST_* *_BLAST_* *_BLAST_* *_BLAST_* *_BLAST_* *_BLAST_* "RAAAAAAAAHHH!" each of Links anchors all shattered from contact with Soras attack into a bunch of metal shards.

"HAAAH!" *_SHING_* Sora passed Link and swung his blade sideways slicing clear through Link.

"GAAAAAAAHHH!" the remainder of Links chains had been cut into two and a stream of black ash poured out of Links chest. Link fell to his knees from the pain and the chains crossing his head started to break apart. "_COUGH_!" the mouth area of Links face fell off like broken glass revealing his normal mouth underneath.

The shards on the ground fell along with a few drops of what looked like blood, the black ash from Links chest started pouring out of him at a slower rate. Sora turned around to face Link and Link stumbled up facing Sora.

"Heh, heh _cough_… all of my chains _cough_ are broken because of me… Gah!" Link held his chest in pain. "I guess…. I'm… the weakest… link," *_Swoosh_* Link fell on his back and instantly turned into a cloud of black ash.

"Here it comes," Sora readied himself as the black ash suddenly came to Sora and surrounded him and everything suddenly turned black.

* * *

"_I don't care about that." "Not my problem take care of yourself." "I said I didn't care about that, leave me alone." "You lied." "I said I didn't want this!"_

* * *

**Kisdota: OK, next chapter will bring this arc to an end. Anyway thank you all of you for the reviews, 13 reviews is now the new record. I'm still a bit iffy on what the next world I'll be doing so if there's anyone who wants me to do a certain world go ahead and let me know. Just remember that it has to be Disney and/or Square Enix related, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	64. Chapter 65

**Kisdota: OK a little bit of a wait, but I was out on a crappy vacation. Anyone remember the days when going out with your family on vacation was relaxing and didn't involve more work than before you went on vacation? And didn't cause you to want to go home where it was more relaxing? Honestly why is it that life has to suck, what do you get from it? Anyway thanks for all the reviews everyone, and thanks for you all who kept reading this, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Review thanks:**

**Chaoshime: Thanks, I don't think I can do TWEWY, it would be a bit of a paradox using that world with the meeting and summons, I'd have to give it some thought first, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Riku Uzumaki: Here's your hilarity, have fun with it, YAHAHAHA**

**supercpro: By end I mean we're done with this arc, I'm not sure how to incorporate the gang in those worlds being non human locations, but I can work on it, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**nathan: I know the general story of it, I think I can work with it, YAHAHAHAHA**

**Gamer-XZO: A fellow Gamer name, finally. Twilight town, and Aladdin need to wait a bit, I got plans for those two, And neverland I could probably do that, but with the time that's passed I can't do anything 'Return to Neverland' like, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Lezard Valeth: Never really played that game, I didn't get to Playstation games till halfway through the PS2 generation, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Jim: Thanks, I was worried how to work their new power, I mean I can't just automatically give them a super ability with no catch, YAHAHAHAHA**

**celticskyedancer: I haven't seen either of those so I don't know, sorry, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Pugatorie's Respite: Space Paranoids, I need to wait a bit, some worlds are already pre planned, YAHAHAHAHA**

**Transitions End: He'll fix that after a few more body tosses, YAHAHAHAHA**

**Lezard Valeth: I'll look into a beta Reader, thanks for reviewing, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**BETA NEEDED: As Lezard Valeth said I require a Beta Reader to fix the first couple of chapter in Kingdom Hearts, Is there anyone out there who would be willing to work with me and fix my chapters? I'll work on a payment for you, like not money, but maybe Playstation or Wii Points, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: What is worth me owning my small limited possessions not included to Kingdom Hearts?**

* * *

"… _mngh_… ugh…" Sora groggily opened his eyes.

"mmm… hm?WAYAH!" *_THUD_* Sora was surprised by the sight of a pair of black eyes staring at him and fell off the table he was laying on.

"Shanban," Stitch said apologizing.

"Huh? Wha… where am I?" Sora looked around and saw that he wasn't in the forest anymore, it looked like some kind of lab.

"He's up!" Kairi said. Everyone else went into the room, along with Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley, and Vegas.

"How're you feelin?" Riku asked. "_ugh_, a little tired, but I'll be fine. Why is it that I keep fainting every time I use powers like that?" Sora asked.

"Oh well you know, it's a lot of power so it takes a ton out of you," Enigma said.

"626 is telling us of good news, how you are to be defeating enemy on island," Jumba said.

"It's a good thing Lilo and Stitch were walking by the area when you were down," Pleakley said.

"What? But th-_meh_!" Stitch quickly jumped on his head and shut his mouth.

"shhh… secret," Stitch whispered.

"uh… right fine," Sora said.

"You are to be making full recovery, there are no signs of disease or problems," Jumba said.

"Where are we?" Sora asked.

"You're in their ship," Kairi said.

"Ship?" Sora asked.

"Yeah our ship, which reminds me be careful not to track mud or sand in here when going in and out," Pleakley said.

"We know," Melody, Kairi, and Riku all said at the same time.

"Anyway like they said rest up here, I'm gonna go work on our own ship and land it next to this one," Enigma said.

"Work on it? For what?" Riku said.

"I need to upgrade our hover system, to support the extra weight we'll be carrying on board with Vegas," Enigma said.

"Vegas… wait this little guy?" Sora said suddenly getting up.

"Talk to Kairi not me, she's the one who asked. Hey do you guys have a anything for cutting through metal?" Enigma asked.

"Is plasma based saw alright?" Jumba asked. "Uhh, does it… no no yeah that sounds fine," Enigma said walking out of the room with Jumba.

"I need to make sure he doesn't do anything to mess up the yard, it's hard to keep that place clean," Pleakley said walking out.

"… so," Sora said eyeing Kairi.

"Sooo… what?" Kairi said.

"Vegas," Sora said.

"Yeah that's his name," Kairi said acting innocent.

"Why is he coming with us?" Sora said.

"Yeah I want to hear this one too," Riku said.

"Oh uh… well we sort of met a few problems on the way… and it turns out that Vegas sort of went against a few orders and well… turns out the Organization doesn't want him anymore so I may have probably suggested to Enigma sorta sternly that we could watch over him," Kairi said.

"So you asked to keep a kid?" Sora asked.

"Kairi you do know that he's a part of the enemies team," Riku said.

"You mean like Melody?" Kairi said.

"whu… well… Okay yeah but she helped me out," Riku said.

"No offense," Kairi said to Melody.

"Non taken, to be honest I wouldn't mind having him tag along," Melody said.

"See Melody doesn't hate the idea," Kairi said.

"That's cause she's a girl," Sora said.

"…what's that supposed to mean?" Kairi said staring directly at Sora.

"Y- well- y-you know what I mean," Sora said.

"Look he was attacked by Baroque, and he helped us out against Link," Kairi said.

"You know, perhaps we shouldn't really discus this kind of thing while he's right here next to us," Riku said pointing to Vegas who was holding on to Kairi's leg.

"Little guy is kind of cute," Goofy said.

"Don't fall for it! He could get us at any moment, it's always the one's you least suspect," Donald said.

"He's not some mastermind Donald alright, me and Enigma followed him around the town he didn't do anything but look around the sites," Kairi said.

"What if he was doing a survey?" Donald asked.

"Enigma already suspected that, he wasn't," Kairi said.

"Well what if he was laying bombs around?" Donald said.

"He wasn't," Kairi said.

"What if-?"

"Okay look, Enigma already suspected every single secret agent and double crossing move possible, he's not up to anything. If anything he's more interested in the world around him than destroying it. Look at him Sora, we can't just leave him all alone," Kairi said picking up Vegas under his arms and showing him to Sora, he stared at him with an emotionless expression.

"_sigh_, well I can see you're not going to change your mind, but just make sure he doesn't cause any trouble," Sora said.

"Thank you," Kairi said relieved.

"We're going to need to move around a bit, I don't think we have anymore spare rooms on the ship, I had the last one," Melody said.

"Oh yeah… we might need to start sharing rooms… or making bunk beds," Kairi said.

"I'll go and talk to Enigma," Riku said walking out.

"_yawn_, I'm gonna go back to sleep, wake me when you need me," Sora said. "Alright, good night," Kairi said stepping out with everyone.

* * *

"Whoooa! You guys have a cool ship! It's all blocky like and stuff!" Lilo said looking over the Gummi ship in awe.

"Okay so It looks like this might take some time until we can move again, not long just an hour or two," Enigma said looking under the Gummi Ship.

"And what about extra space?" Kairi asked.

"Vegas is just going to have to take the couch for now, we don't have the extra space needed for another guest room unless we make the ship itself bigger," Enigma said.

"Oh come on, can't you make an extra bed or something?" Kairi asked.

"_sigh_, fine tell you what, you get a small compact bed somewhere in town and we'll bring it along with us," Enigma said.

"Thaaank you," Kairi said.

"You're paying for it by the way, and good luck bringing it up here," he said going back under a portion of the ship.

"Wha… fine, hey Lilo can you and Stitch help me out?" Kairi asked.

She, Lilo, and Stitch walked off into the town down the road.

"So where's Sora? Still asleep?" Enigma asked.

"Yeah, that thing we did must have really worn him out," Riku said.

"Oh right, we should talk about that, hey pass me that wrench," Enigma said.

"uhhh, here, so this whole time that robot you were working on," Riku asked passing the tool underneath to Enigma.

"Yeah, at first I was about ready to scrap it, but when Sora got his power I was able to salvage it," he said.

"The first time we saw it it talked and… said it didn't understand life or something like that before commiting suicide, what was that about?" Riku asked.

"Well you know, its powers involve working with the powers of the Heart, so it needed to act like it was alive like it understood the heart," he said.

"Is that safe?" Riku asked concerned.

"Don't worry, I made sure it was safe*_BTTTTZZZZZ_* GGAAAAAAHH!"

"WHOA, Y-you Okay!" Riku said when Enigma suddenly started smoking.

"DAMN IT, I knew I shouldn't have used something Plasma based!" Enigma yelled tossing out the purple glowing hack saw he had and going back under his ship.

"Uh… So I noticed it doesn't talk now," Riku said.

"Some sacrifices needed to be made, you know how complex speech is in the human mind? I mean the greetings alone would take me at least 10 years in complex programming," Enigma said.

"It seems like it's not really complete, I mean we had that problem with controlling the body," Riku said.

"Yeah, that's sort of a flaw I can't fix. See unlike a regular drive mine's a bit simpler. It's not really gathering all your hearts into one, just putting them all in one body," Enigma said.

"So, we just need to learn to… work together?" Riku asked.

"Super Work Together, it's not just having you all move your bodies, you guys'll have to work with your minds," Enigma said.

"Don't you mean hearts?" Riku asked.

"I'm not making things any more corney than they have to be, it's minds," Enigma said.

"Afraid of being a bit sensitive?" Riku said teasing.

"Shut up."

"I'm back," Melody said walking up to the two.

"Hm… where'd you go?" Riku said.

"I asked her to go back to that area where we fought Link, _HRGH_!" Enigma twisted one bolt before getting back on his feet, "You find anything?"

"Yeah, just like you thought," Melody said bringing out what looked like a small glass dish.

"What is it?" Riku looked into the container, "W-Wait, is that blood?"

"Yeah, I noticed something when you guys beat that Link guy he coughed up something before dissapearing. This stuff must have come from him," Enigma said.

"I didn't know Nobodies had blood in them," Riku said.

"They don't, it must be from that new power he used," Enigma said.

"Oh that reminds me, I found something else," Melody said reaching into her pocket and pulling out something else.

"Wha- NO way!" Enigma said surprised.

Melody had in her hand one of the regular looking Crystal Hearts that the Neo's had.

"Where'd you get something like this?" Riku said.

"I just found it on the ground, when I was coming back it was just laying there," Melody said.

"It must have been Links if he didn't need to use this, kind of irresponsible of him," Enigma said.

"But if we have this maybe we can use it against him," Riku said.

"How exactly?" Enigma asked.

"Well uh- I don't know, maybe make an anti Neo serum?" Riku said.

"With a rock?" Enigma asked.

"O-Or I don't know, an anti Neo wavelength?" Riku said.

"With a rock?" Enigma said.

"I don't know you're the science guy, can't you come up with something?" Riku said.

"Look just let me do my job alright, you go inside and start… I don't know start making room for Vegas in the Rec room, I'm gonna get back to work on the system," Enigma said.

"_groan_, I don't get you sometimes," Riku said annoyed going inside of the Gummi ship.

"So… you can't use it for something?" Melody asked.

"I-I don't know maybe… I just need to know how it works first before I can make some kind of assumption," Enigma said.

"So that stuff with Riku?" Melody asked.

"I didn't want to look stupid-look just hold on to that heart, we need to work on more important things for now," Enigma said.

"You mean Sora and his friends new power?" Melody asked.

"Exactly, I'm going to need your help with that," Enigma said.

* * *

As the group was getting ready for their departure Baroque was still on the island looking over the area the Link was defeated in.

"Well… it seems my experiment was somewhat of a success," he said looking into the large scorched area where Sora finished him off. "But… if they keep up with these new powers of theirs then they might actually start becoming a problem… no, they still know nothing of our true goal they won't be able to stop us," Baroque said opening a portal.

"A shame that Link was not able to properly do his job… although I suppose coming here was not such a waste… to think that some people called alien advanced, and yet their own personal security is quite lacking," he said looking over a small ball he had with the numbers 628.

* * *

After an hour of working on the ship everyone said their goodbyes to Lilo and everyone and flew off. Everyone gathered in the Rec room together.

"mmmmmmmm, has it been a week yet?" Enigma asked like he was worried.

"No," Kairi said.

"Ugh… I feel naked without my mask," Enigma complained.

"It is a little strange to see you with just your face, I think I forgot what you looked like," Sora said.

"You're face looks kinda pale," Goofy said.

"and your eyes look like they're blind," Donald said.

"Have you been getting regular check ups at the dentist?" Melody asked.

"Okay Okay Enough! Are we all done talking about my face?" Enigma said.

"Actually I think Melody might be right about your teeth," Kairi said.

"We're getting off topic… and I don't like dentist. Look first of all Sora, did you hear something from Link when you beat him?" Enigma said.

"Yeah… it sorta sounded like… he was trying to avoid something, what happened to him?" Sora said.

"Link, he was part of a big family, the kind where they own a business and then the second in line takes over that kind of thing. Link however didn't want all that responsibility, he had friends and stuff like that that he would have to give up to go into the family business. So you know rebellion and going against his family," Enigma said.

"And then Maleficent found him, now I feel bad again," Sora said.

"Don't worry, he fought us you defended, it's within the rights of like 83% of the worlds, and even then the rest are lawless or something you could get away with anything. Anyway we're going to have to work on some things, such as your new Savior Drive," Enigma said.

"Oh yeah, forgot about all that stuff that happened," Sora said.

"That was weird, is that what it's like for you two when you do a drive with Sora?" Kairi asked.

"No, I mean we didn't need to move our bodies or… whatever we were when we did a drive. Sora just did all the moving and attacking," Donald said.

"Yeah, it was really different this time, it felt like we were all sorta still separated while being err… together," Goofy said.

"And I didn't need to try and link my mind to my appendages," Sora said.

"And that's what we're here to talk about, I can't get your bodies to all merge together in one like a regular Drive, so we're going to have to make this one work," Enigma said.

"And what's that going to entail?" Riku asked.

* * *

The group moved into the kitchen.

"Okay you see all these ingredients?" Enigma asked.

"Let me guess. You want us to cook something?" Kairi said.

"Using this recipe in this foreign language," Engima said giving Kairi a small card with undistinguishable symbols.

"Wh-… what language is this?" Kairi said.

"You guys will just have to work together and figure it out," Enigma said.

"I understand the making it part but translating it?" Riku asked.

"If you all start using your own ideas it may help you all learn what the others think, I added the foreign language part myself" Melody said.

"Have fun," Enigma said.

* * *

"Okay so… we… what is this I mean, are we supposed to use all these ingredients or not?" Riku asked.

"I-I don't know, I mean Enigma would probably just put everything on the table, or he's tricking us," Sora said.

"You're forgetting Melody has a part in this," Kairi said.

"Would she trick us?... or not?" Donald asked.

"L-Let's just try and figure out what we're making… what does that say?" Sora asked.

"Uh… cake?" Goofy said.

"No it doesn't," Donald said.

"Well that's what I'm in the mood for," Goofy said.

"I don't think we figure it out like that," Riku said.

"Are these letters… or… symbols?" Sora asked.

"I think that one's supposed to be a 6," Kairi said.

"6? What food has the number 6 in it?" Riku asked.

"That's what it looks like," Kairi said.

"Okay we have whole bag of flour soo… it's a baked item?" Sora asked.

"There's a bunch of measurements so probably… unless those are supposed to be letters and not numbers," Riku said.

"Okay back to the title… does that say… okay so there's a space between two rows so it's got to be something like… baked bread?" Sora said.

"Well it might be fried," Goofy said. "Or broiled," Donald said.

"What if that's not something to mention on how it's cooked? What's if it's just a double word?" Riku said.

"Like what?" Donald asked.

"Uh… king crab?" Sora said.

"We don't have any crab, it sorta looks like… kell6 fallor," Kairi said.

"W-What?" Riku said.

"That's just what it looks like to me," Kairi said.

* * *

"OK so… that's flour right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah it's…. I-It's just the biggest measurement we have," Riku said.

"Those are measurements?" Goofy asked.

"Y-Yeah, that's what we agreed on?" Riku said.

"I thought those were words," Goofy said.

"What, then what are you mixing then?" Riku said.

"Uh… this black stuff and this… watery stuff," Goofy said.

"Welllll… we were gonna add it to whatever we have anyway," Kairi said.

"I guess, what's a few extra pints or teaspoons or… what did you measure it with?" Donald asked.

"Uh, I just poured it in this bowl," Goofy said.

"OK well, just measure from that bowl of whatever it is," Sora said.

* * *

"I don't think we're cooking it right?" Donald asked looking into the oven.

"Let me see that recipe card again," Riku said looking at it, "Rein… reeein."

"I don't think you'll get it by trying to pronounce it," Kairi said.

"You don't know that, what does that word look like to you, Chingla?" Riku asked.

"What? No it looks more like ragan or something like that," Donald said.

"What about the 6?" Kairi said.

"There's no 6, stop thinking there's a 6," Riku said.

"What does this part look like?" Sora asked.

"Uh guys," Goofy said, "The oven looks like it's starting to smo-." *_SPOOOLM_*

* * *

"Alright alright, this is mostly my fault I guess," Enigma said looking over the everyone who was now covered in greenish dry glop.

"Why is Vegas also a mess?" Melody asked pointing to Vegas who was also covered in goop.

"After the oven exploded we kind of got in an argument and started a small food fight. Vegas sorta joined in with us," Kairi said.

"What were we making anyway?" Sora asked.

"It was a simple chocolate cake."

"Aww," Goofy said.

"How did you manage to make it green anyway? No you know what that doesn't matter, I got a better team activity," Enigma said.

* * *

"Uno?" Goofy asked looking at the deck of cards.

"Heh, I haven't played these since I was a kid," Sora said.

"Just try playing this for an hour with each other, we'll see how long you last," Enigma said.

"Last? It's a card game Enigma, I don't think it's deadly," Kairi said.

* * *

"Draw two," Goofy said.

"Oh come on!" Donald said.

"Skip,"Kairi said.

"This is the third time in a row, are you cheating?" Sora said.

"six," Riku said.

"Reverse," Goofy said.

"Reverse again," Riku said.

"You skipped me again!" Sora said.

"Wild draw four," Goofy said.

"Okay that's it!" Donald yelled.

* * *

"This may be harder than we thought," Melody said.

"Honestly guys fighting?" Enigma said.

"He started it," Sora said pointing.

"HEY!" Donald yelled.

"I don't care who started it, I didn't think this would be that hard. You guys don't hate each other right?" Enigma asked.

"No!" they all said.

"Enigma we don't hate each other, it's just that we have different ways of thinking. I mean when we fight enemies we all think of the same thing, but that's all we seem to work well in," Kairi said.

"Perhaps we should just work on the new form first hand," Melody said.

* * *

In the holo room Enigma, Melody, and Vegas all watched Sora and his friends through the control room glass.

"Just don't make us fight that ridiculous heartless with a gun!" Riku said.

"You didn't like level 1, what else is there?" Enigma said.

"Just fight what we give you, alright?" Melody said.

"Alright… uh… where's that medallion robot thing?" Sora said.

"Oh right, hold on," Enigma said taking out his phone.

*_beep beep beep beep_* "… … … … just give it a moment," Enigma said.

"… Enigma what did you do with that thing when we beat Link?" Kairi asked.

"Uh… I thought Sora had it," Enigma said.

"What? No I thought you had it," Sora said.

"I don't have it... WAIT then who has it!" Enigma yelled.

* * *

"War is alive?" Maleficent said.

"I know it seems crazy to believe but it's true, I saw him myself. He was the kings lackey Enigma this whole time," Baroque told her.

"Who's war?" Mortimer asked.

"Oh he's just some old Nobody that used to be a part of our group," Pete said.

"_Hmm_, I suppose it doesn't matter, this does not change our plans. Baroque, send out a few Neos to stall Sora and his friends," Maleficent said.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Baroque asked.

"It does, Mortimer, Pete, please go assist Baroque, do not fail me this is an important part of our plan," Maleficent said.

"Uh right," Pete said. "Gotcha," Mortimer said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay so sorry about the wait, Like I said I was on vacation. Also it's starting to get into the cold season so now's the time for all of you to save what cash you can to get whatever games come out. Oh and a reminder, this month is the Month Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep comes out. Be sure to get it, and/or reserve it, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	65. Chapter 66

**Kisdota: Okay next chapter's up, I finally decided on the next world, hope you all like it.**

**Sorry if I'm being lazy but I wanna be quick with the thanks, and it feels a little ridiculous to thank you twice since I always respond to reviews. **

**Thank you; RionAgrias, wolfbladekeyberer nathan, Riku Uzumaki, celticskydancer, Chaoshime, Jim, chillingdude, VioletFox127**

**Disclamer: Where the parting wind goes, for all to see**

**Many things in this world, are not for free**

**That which is loved, yet sought by greed**

**Shall always reveal our life's misdeed**

* * *

"Hmm… looking at the trajectory they're travelling, and from the distance and concerning fuel… I would say that they're headed to one of the planets in this huge general area," Mortimer said pointing to a large circle on what looked like a space map.

"They're not heading there," Baroque said.

"And how would you know smart guy?" Mortimer asked him. "We intercepted one of their radio transmissions," Baroque said. "Oh… wait a minute since when could we do that?" Mortimer said. "This whole time you idiot, in fact the interceptors are right there everyone can use it!" Baroque said pointing at the table next to Mortimer which had a small mechanical box.

"We can?" Mortimer said surprised.

"_sigh_, I don't get paid enough to do this," Baroque said.

"You're getting paid?" Pete said.

"Even with the slight distraction we're sending them, what Maleficent is asking for will take some time, they will reach us before we're done," Baroque said. "What is it she's asking fer anyway?" Pete asked. "Can you keep a secret?" Baroque asked.

"Yeah!" Pete said.

"So can I," Baroque said slightly smirking, and Pete grumbled.

"Ha ha, he got you good," Mortimer said.

"Now I can't just send an army, that would be too inefficient. Not to mention that we've still got people who are busy here… what could I possibly do that would distract them for the longest time?" Baroque said. "Oh hey I know that place, that's the old place Maleficent got one of her old friends from," Pete said.

"Excuse me?" Baroque said. "Well he wasn't really a friend more like a worker, well a bad one. I mean Maleficent brought him back to life a second time but he was a jerk to her or something like that. I heard that Sora and his friends were able to beat him again though so he's gone," Pete said. "Interesting, you said that Sora himself defeated him, twice?" Baroque said.

"Uh yeah, but what's that matter, the guys gone," Pete said. "And what would happen if he came back again, this person would be very angry at Sora would he not?" Baroque said. "Yeah, wait don't tell me you're gonna work some life magic on this guy again," Pete said.

"oh no of course not, why waste time helping some weak fool, for what I have planned this person would be more helpful if he remained dead," Baroque said.

"Uh… I don't get it," Pete said.

"Fetch me **Nancy** and **Mecro**," Baroque said. "Those two? Do I have to, they creep me out," Pete said.

"I'm not going to waste my breath Pete," Baroque said. "Doh… fine," Pete said dragging his feet.

"Heh heh, you should hear this conversation I just got into, wouldn't want to be this guy," Mortimer said. "Put the headphones down, I need you to get a few supplies from my lab," Baroque said. "What? Why me? Pete's the one who's supposed to do the heavy lifting. Or better yet why not you since you have your little portals and magic lifting?" Mortimer said. "I have spoken, do not try my patience," Baroque said. "What are you gonna do about it?" Mortimer said annoyed.

"Do you really wish to know?" Baroque said.

"I… would not," Mortimer grumbled. "Now, let's see how far our plan will really go," Baroque said.

* * *

"Where is it! Where is it! Where is it!" Enigma yelled going from one room to the next in a matter of seconds leaving a trail of flipped over furniture, the rest of the group was looking around the place as well but at a more relaxed pace.

"You guys find it?" Kairi asked calmly looking in her own room.

"Nope, it's not in the kitchen," Riku said passing by the door to her room.

"I can't hear anything that sounds like it," Melody said.

"We HAVE to find it, you know how hard it was to make a functioning one of those? Half of it was successful thanks to pure luck!" Enigma yelled out. "Calm down, I'm sure we'll find it," Sora said. "Did one of you steal it? That's it! Isn't it? One of you stole it!" Enigma yelled.

"Why would we have stolen it?" Donald said. "You saw the power that thing gave you, what if you wanted it yourself?" Enigma accused.

"Why would you think that? Were you going to hoard the small robot for yourself?" Riku asked.

"No, but what if you thought I was?" Enigma said. "Enigma, just calm down, we'll find it don't worry," Kairi said.

"We freaking better, if we don't have that back then what'll happen if we go against another one of those supped up neos again?" Enigma said. "What if we left it back on Lilo's world?" Goofy said.

"AH! What if we did! We gotta go back!" Enigma yelled out.

"Enigma we've been traveling for three hours we're not going back," Riku said.

"Don't you have a way to track it?" Melody said.

"… …"

"You have a way to track it don't you?" Melody asked.

"No… and shut up I got work to do," Enigma said going back into his room.

"Well this was a huge waste of time," Riku said.

"What the- my bed! Someone tossed it to the side!" Donald yelled.

* * *

"You called-." "-me sir?"

"I have a job for the two of you, and your special abilities may be of use," Baroque said, to two medium height Neos.

"My powers may be special of course-." "-but certain conditions must be met." "I cannot just-." "-use them at will." the two said.

"Oh don't worry about that, the world I need you two to go to has some bent rules to natural order, your powers will work there," Baroque told the two.

"If you are certain yourself-." "-then I have no choice but to believe." "But what is it that I must do-." "-and which person am I seeking?" Mecro and Nancy asked.

"Pete will have the full details, or enough to know what you need to. Oh and here, should things become a little too… hectic for you this new Crimson Heart should help," Baroque said pulling out a red crystal heart from his pocket and giving it to the two.

"Thank you but it will go to waste-." "-Sora and his friends we shall fall from my powers," they said. The two opened up a single large portal of darkness and stepped through it.

"Do they always do that?" Mortimer asked. "Mecro and Nancy are a strange type of Nobody, though he is from the first rank and his abilities are not as refined, he does have a special gift," Baroque said. "Don't you mean they?" Mortimer asked.

"No."

"… You wanna tell me what that means?" Mortimer asked.

"Did you get everything I asked for?" Baroque said.

"I'm getting it, I'm getting it," Mortimer said.

* * *

"Can't believe I have to put a friggin tracker together just because my stupid invention went missing," Enigma grumbled working on his desk. "Uh Enigma, we're getting closer to the next world," Sora said from the outside of his door. "Go on without me, I'll catch up with you guys later, I need to work on this," Enigma said.

"Alright, call us if you need anything," Sora said.

* * *

"So where is he?" Riku asked. "Working, we're gonna go on without him, where's the next place?" Sora asked.

"Place called **Halloween Town**," Riku said. "Oh really no way! That place is great," Sora said. "You've been there before?" Melody asked.

"Oh yeah, that place is full of a bunch of friends I know who love to scare people, oh and there's the door that leads to Santa's workshop," Sora said.

"Santa? As in Santa Clause?" Kairi said. "Yeah I met him there," Sora said.

"You sure it was Santa?" Riku said. "Yeah I'm sure it was him, he had a sleigh and reindeer, a huge workshop full of little elves, he told me things only I would know," Sora said. "Are you sure Sora? I mean it was a long time ago," Kairi said.

"I'm telling you he was there, he exists, Donald and Goofy saw him too," Sora said. "Yeah we did," Goofy said. "He exists," Donald said.

"Look we're not here to prove anything, it's okay if you guys think you saw Santa," Riku said.

"We don't think, we know, look let's just go and see him I'll prove it," Sora said.

* * *

World #10: Halloween town

The group landed on the world surface in the haunted looking woods which were full of trees with different looking holiday themed doors. "This place hasn't changed in a long time," Sora said in his new vampire costume. Donald and Goofy were both in their mummy and Frankenstein costumes.

"It's been a while since we've dressed like this, forgot how scary this place can be," Goofy said keeping watch around the area.

"Oh don't be scared, it's not like anything that bad happens to us," Donald said. "Then wouldn't that mean we're due for somethin bad to happen?" Goofy said.

"I don't think it works like that," Sora said.

"How do I look?" Kairi said, she was wearing what looked like a black witch's outfit, complete with pointy black hat and black stockings and dress.

"It's… well it looks good but it's kinda weird seeing you in something that's…. well you know a bit negative thinking," Sora said.

"I-… I look weird?" Kairi said sounding worried.

"NO nononono, i-it looks good on you," Sora said. "Smooth," Donald said. Riku, Melody, and Vegas were all dressed in their own costumes.

Riku's face and body was covered in hair that was a similar color to his own hair minus a few areas between his forhead and cheeks, his shirt was ripped up almost in half down the middle and he had two fangs sticking out from the top of his mouth making him look like a werewolf.

Melody's skin had become a pale white color and wore what looked like a white dress gown which had splotches of black and torn areas around the bottom of her dress making her look like a ghoul.

Vegas looked like he was in a weird looking jumpsuit, but the outside of his body was covered in a bunch of scales that looked to be slightly slimy and his hands had webbings in between his fingers. His face was green as well with a few slits in his cheeks and his eyes had goggles over them making him look like a swamp creature.

"This feels a bit strange, are these costumes really necessary?" Riku asked. "Yeah I don't want to go into a town looking a bit ridiculous," Melody said.

"Yeah it's necessary, trust me you'll feel look normal once you get a look in town," Sora said.

* * *

"It seems that Baroque was-." "-right about this place." "The natural laws of order are not-." "-as stable here as in other worlds," Nancy and Mecro were both in a large cleared out area which was filled with the remains of what looked like a lab slash home.

"If Pete is right in what he said-." "-then the remains of Sora's enemy will indeed be a worthy weapon." "The grief and anger he's caused-." "-shall be sent back to him ten fold," Nancy and Mecro said.

* * *

"Okay I feel even less comfortable than you said I wouldn't," Riku said.

The gang followed the narrow path into Halloween town, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were the only ones who seemed to be comfortable entering the area.

"Oh come on guys it's not that scary looking," Sora said.

"Not that scary? This place is meant to be nothing but scary, I mean look at it," Riku said. "I know it seems a bit dark now, but once you get to know the people you'll see that they're pretty wholesome people," Sora said.

"Sora there's a Guillotine right over there, in fact I'm doubting even more you saw Santa in this place and were done in by some hallucination caused by whatever that green foul stuff is in that fountain," Riku said pointing to the two objects in question.

"Well of course he's not here, he's in Christmas Town," Sora said.

"Okay now I know you're making this up," Riku said.

"Will you two stop fighting? We have a job to do," Melody said.

"Uh, do we?" Goofy asked.

"We… uh actually is there a specific reason we're here?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know, usually we're told that there's some trouble happening or something like that," Riku said.

* * *

"Stupid design flaws, I use orichalcum electroplating and power the freaking miniature jets with artificial quasar cells, but I don't think to put in a freaking belt clip," Enigma grumbled working on his new machine. *_bibibibibib_* His phone started ringing and he answered it.

"I'm busy what?" Enigma said.

"_Uh hey Enigma, just uh wanted to ask you if there was something specific we had to do_?" Sora said on the other side.

* * *

"_Oh right, forgot about that- look right now there's nothing but I believe it would be in our best interest to look around the area_," Enigma said.

"Again anything specific?" Sora said.

"_No, but see I've been looking over a few things, Leon and King Mickey both gave me a list of worlds that they've found have been attacked by Maleficent and looking at the paper trail there's a good chance that this world might be in the middle of their path_," Enigma said.

"So we're here because there's a chance they'll come here?" Sora said. "_Exactly_, _just keep your eyes open I'll meet you guys later_," Enigma said.

"Alright, oh and Donald left you something to wear near the exit so put it on before you leave," Sora said hanging up his phone. "So what's our mission?" Donald asked.

"Enigma thinks that the Neo's might come here," Sora said. "How does he know that?" Riku asked. "Some, track following paper trail thing I don't know, it has something to do with calculation," Sora said.

"So where is everybody? There's nobody here," Melody said.

"Hm? Hey she's right, there's nobody here," Goofy said. "Yeah this place is usually filled," Donald said.

"Maybe there's- VEGAS!" Kairi yelled. Vegas was leaning his head over the edge of the fountain looking down at the green water, Kairi quickly picked him up away from the water.

"Don't touch that water, you don't know where's it's been… or what it is. _UGH_, you were right Riku that water does smell," Kairi said.

"Hey look there's someone," Melody said.

The three saw someone walking by who looked to be as short as Vegas, minus the tall hat on his head, he was carrying about 6 boxes all stacked on top of each other which was twice as tall as him.

"Hey!" Sora called out.

"Wh-ACK!" *_STUMBLE_* the short man heard Sora and tried to look at the source only for him to trip on the ground causing all the packages he was holding with him to fall right on top of him and bury him. "Oops," Sora said. The rest of the group all gathered around the small man and helped him up.

"Uhhggh, I told them all I couldn't handle this by myself, I'm just one elected official," he said.

"huh, Mayor!" Sora said happy.

"huh?" the Mayor adjusted the hat on top of his head and looked at the group,

"Oh! Sora, Donald, Goofy! How nice it is to see you all again!" he said.

"It's good to see you to," Donald said. "How've things been here?" Goofy asked him.

"Oh fine fine, no worries at all, we haven't had another one of those heartless attacks in a good long time. But enough about me, what brings you back to Halloween town, and who are your friends?" the Mayor asked.

"These are all my friends, this is Kairi," Sora said. "Hello," Kairi said waving hi.

"I'm Riku." "I am Melody."

"And this little guy is Vegas," Kairi said pointing to Vegas who was trying to hide behind her leg.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all, in fact you've all arrived here just on time," the Mayor said. "Just in time for what?" Sora asked.

"You don't know? It's almost Halloween," he said.

"It is?" Sora said.

"You didn't know? Well it's lucky that you showed up when you did, everyone in town is getting ready for our yearly celebration. I was just bringing a few supplies to the party, you and your friends simply must attend, Jack Skellington would just love to see you again," he said.

"Well we do have some time… I suppose it would be okay," Sora said. "Splendid, oh and I feel a bit guilty asking you this but would you mind helping me move these boxes down to the hill?" the Mayor asked.

"Of course it's no problem," Kairi said.

* * *

"Annnndd…. Theerrrrree… weeeee… go!" *_click_* Enigma turned on his small rectangular device. "Let's see… huh? Dang it, this thing must not work, says it's in the atmosphere. Unless one of them was lying to me and they really were jealous and threw my little robot out of the airlock… where's that costume they left me!"

Mecro and Nancy were walking around the area, Nancy was holding a thin rectangular sheet of paper in his hand which had a picture of a red lined star on it and the Nobody symbol below it. Mecro was holding a long loop of red beads in his hand, the largest bead had a Nobody symbol on it inside of a circle.

"… I found something…" Nancy said.

"It seems like Pete was right, with this much malice and-." "-desire for revenge Sora and his friends will indeed be stopped." Mecro and Nancy said. Both of their items started to glow and give off a red light.

"It seems part of his spirit was split apart." "Perhaps it is the result of Maleficent from bringing him back to life a second time," they said.

A green mist like substance started coming out of the ground gathering around Nancy.

"It will be bothersome but not by a lot, from what I'm sensing the rest of his malice is not too far from here," Nancy said. "Then 'you' shall hold his remains here, and 'I' shall go where the rest of his malice remains," Mecro said.

"There is much here already, it will suffice to slow them down," Nancy said.

"Giving me time to gain what we need to permanently halt them," Mecro said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Alright next chapters up, I got a ton of things planned for this chapter. Sorry if I don't do any singing in this fic, I'm not good with songs. Anyway 'Birth by Sleep' is going to come out soon, I'm a bit worried that the events in 'Birth by Sleep' might screw up not only mine, but all Kingdom Hearts 3 fics that have been made, anyway be sure to tell me how you liked it, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Does anyone not like the costume themes I gave the gang, I thought the werewolf for Riku would go well with all the 'Twilight' craze going on, you know with Sora being a Vampire. Someone tell me, does that girl between the two Ever really chose someone or not. Because if she never does then I want to thank and compliment whoever the author is for creating a bunch of fighting between fangirls, no offense, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	66. Chapter 67

**Kisdota: Alright sorry if I made you wait, it's been a busy couple of days, first I started college and I'm doing more classes this time than I usually do. Secondly 'Metroid Other M' and 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' came out and I've gotten the hook on them. And soon days after I post this 'Kingdom Heart's Birth by Sleep' will be out. NONE of you better try and spoil any of it for me, I SWEAR I will put this fic on hold for a month if you do, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**Review Thanks:**

**Riku Uzumaki: Twilight Zone will not be a part of this sorry, YAHAHAHA**

**wolfbladekeybearer: I'm not going to start reading the story, but I will thank the author if I meet him for making another couple war, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**celticskyedancer: Yeah I kinda made their pun name obvious, YAHAHAHAHA**

**Jim: Here's the next one, thanks for always reviewing, YAHAHAHAHA**

**Kingdommad: Sorry, it's not like you can't still do it, with all the fics here I'm sure I copied someone somewhere, YAHAHAHAHA**

**supercpro: No I've got something better for Enigma, YAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: **_**for suth, lo and doth did I say **_**'I prefer sausage on my pizza', and that thou does'th not own'eth Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

"This place is looking more lively than before," Sora said.

The group entered the graveyard area of Halloween town where Curley Hill was, the place was looking a lot more lively, or as lively as it could get considering the residents. The graveyard area was full of what looked to be streamers, and a few round small tables were scattered around the outer area near the inside of the gate line.

There was also different looking box's holding what looked like green hats, heart shaped items, party horns, and torches. In the middle above the short curled hill was what looked to be some type of floorboard stage being held in midair by what looked to be a white skull shaped balloon. There were residents of Halloween town in some areas bringing in what looked to be supplies.

"Whoa, is there some type of party going on?" Riku asked.

"Don't know, from what I heard Jack tries to do something new every year," Sora said.

"Who's Jack?" Kairi asked. "He's one of our friends," Donald said. "He's the guy in charge of the celebratin and what'knot," Goofy said.

"He should be around here somewhere," Sora said.

As soon as he said that Vegas who was behind the group suddenly darted forward.

"huh, V-Vegas!" Kairi cried out trying to stop him. Vegas ran a few feet before the rest of the group followed him where he stopped in front of what looked to be a transparent floating sheet.

"Hey, it's Zero!" Sora said.

"_Arf_," the small ghost dog barked in joy seeing familiar friends.

"You know this creature?" Melody asked. "He's Jack's pet, hey boy, you know where Jack is?" Sora asked.

Zero barked in acknowledgement and floated up in the air and onto the floating stage, when he came back there was Jack Skellington looking over the side to see Sora and his friends.

"Huh? Sora, Donald, Goffy!" Jack called out below.

"Hey Jack!" Sora yelled back to him waving his hand.

"Just hold on! I'll be right-." *_BOOOM_* A sudden explosion on the stage suddenly blew up sending Jack falling off the stage.

"JACK!" Sora called out. "What happened!" Donald said. Jack was still falling but he was able to bring his feet downward and land on the slanted side of the curled hill sliding down it and safely landing on the ground without any problem.

"_phew_, Guess that was too much," Jack said.

"Jack are you alright?" Sora said. "Hm? Sora, Donald, Goofy, it's so nice to see you again, and just in time for Halloween," Jack said happily.

"Nevermind that, what happened? You were just blown out of the sky!" Sora said.

"Oh that, oh that's been happening for a bit now it's fine," Jack said.

"Being blown up?" Sora asked. "What? Oh no, see I've been working with a few of these things called fireworks for a bit, still can't seem to get the measurements right the instructions are all lines to me," Jack said.

"Fireworks? For Halloween?" Sora said.

"Yes, this year I decided to try and 'really' mix it up this year. This year I'm getting the best parts of all the holidays that I could find and doing them all at once!" Jack said.

"So you're doing a… holiday mixer?" Sora asked.

"I've been looking and exploring through the other doors and learning about them for the past year. This year I want to celebrate all the other holidays that we can on our glorious day," Jack said.

"You're not trying to steal another holiday from someone are you?" Donald asked.

"No no of course not, I've learned my lesson," Jack said waving his hands in front in defense, "Anyway Sora what brings you here after so long?"

"It's sort of a… job we need to do," Sora said.

"ah, say no more, I'm sure everything will be fine with you here. So who are your friends?" Jack asked.

"Oh right, these are my friends," Sora said. "Hello, I'm Kairi." "I'm Riku." "My name is Melody." "And this is Vegas," Kairi said nudging Vegas slightly from behind her leg.

"Ah, you must be the people Sora was looking for," Jack said.

"You know us?" Kairi asked.

"Sora mentioned his friends a few times the last time he was here, glad to see you found them," Jack said.

"Thanks, so how have things been going here? Nothing troubling right?" Sora asked.

"Yup, we haven't had very many of those Heartless or Nobodies attacking," Jack said. "Perhaps we should take a full look around the area, in case there is something here that is amiss," Melody said.

"Yeah, listen Jack you mind if we go look around the place a bit? Just to make sure nothing bad is happening," Sora said. "Of course, be sure to stick around though, you don't wanna miss all the festivities," Jack said.

* * *

"Ngh, pretty weird costume," Enigma said. He was wearing what looked to be a suit, but it was torn and moldy as if from ageing. His skin was a bit more splotchy and green and his face also looked rotted and pale making him look like a Zombie.

Enigma was in the forest area of Halloween town that was full of trees each with a different door representing a different holiday.

"What kind of place is this anyway? Am I dressed for some party or formal place? Probably should have looked at the world description, eh I'll ask Sora once I find him," Enigma said. He walked out of the forest following the pathway which forked between the town and Curley Hill. Enigma walked into the Town Square which was empty and void of a majority of its residents.

"quiet place here, must be some big event," Enigma said. He looked around the area looking for anybody he could talk too, he noticed a young woman walking by carrying a small package and went up to talk to her.

"Excuse me… ehh," Enigma stopped when he the woman had stitching all over her body.

"Oh hello, may I help you?" she said.

"… huh? Oh Oh, sorry sorry, I won't stare," Enigma said.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Oh uh sorry, I'm sort of new here, my name is Enigma," he said.

"Nice to meet you Enigma, I'm Sally," she said.

"Hi Sally, uh listen I'm looking for some friends of mine, you wouldn't happen to have seen a group of people, a few of them have… these… key shaped swords or something like that?" Enigma asked.

"Key sha-, do you mean Sora?" Sally said.

"W-Yes exactly do you know him?" Enigma asked.

"I do, but I don't know if he's around her," Sally said.

"Oh so you're an acquaintance, well he is here if you see him could you tell him I'm looking for him?" Enigma asked.

"of course, it was nice to meet you but I need to get back to work," Sally said.

"Oh of course, sorry to bother you," Enigma said letting Sally walk off.

"Okay well Sora's definitely been here, there's gotta be a sign or something," Enigma said looking around. "Ah there's one, let's se-…. H-h-… Halloween?" Enigma looked around and finally started paying attention to the area.

* * *

"So there's nothing wrong here, well I think," Riku said, "I mean for all we know there's a neo right next to us and he could be in disguise."

"I would be able to recognize one, I haven't seen or heard anything nearby," Melody said. "Well we were just guessing that one would be here, maybe we were wrong," Kairi said.

"I guess that means we don't have to worry about fighting anybody this time," Riku said.

"Well what about that other area Sora talked about?" Melody asked.

"You mean where fake Santa lives?" Riku asked.

"Okay Riku you don't know for sure that they weren't telling the truth," Kairi said. "So you believe Sora?" Riku said.

"Well… not… believe per say, but… you know I'll believe him if he shows proof," Kairi said.

"Maybe we should check the other areas, from what we know the Neo's go for anything that's either rare or well protected," Melody said.

"Sora would know if anything like that's around her… where is he?" Riku asked.

"I think he's-," *_BOOOM_* there was a second explosion up on the stage and Kairi, Riku, and Melody looked up at the stage again, no one was falling but Sora, Donald, and Goofy were hanging on to the edge.

"SORA!" Kairi called out.

"I'm Okay," he said, though the three of them each had smoking scorch marks.

"Get back down here, we're going to look somewhere else!" Riku called out. Sora, Donald, and Goofy each let go of the ledge and fell back to the ground, Sora landed on his feet perfectly, but Donald and Goofy fell flat on their fronts.

"You guys okay?" Sora asked. "ugh, jus fine," Goofy said. "Oooh, so what did you guys find?" Donald asked.

"Nothing, we didn't see or hear about any Nobodies so we were wondering if you know about anything that might lead the Neo's here," Melody said.

"Ummm… well the only place I think would be either Dr. Finklestein's place, or Santa's workshop," Sora said.

"Who's Dr. Finklestein?" Kairi asked. "A scientist who lives here," Sora said.

*_BOOOM_* "_ugh_, Someone should really take the fireworks away from this place," Riku said.

"That wasn't on the stage," Goofy said.

"What?" Riku looked back up at the stage and noticed that there wasn't any smoke coming from the floating stage.

"Help!" the Mayor suddenly rushed through the gates in a panicked frenzy, many of the residents took notice of him. "There's some creature attacking the town Square! I need some help! I'm only one elected official!" he called out.

"Looks like we found what we've been looking for," Kairi said.

"Come on, let's go," Sora said. "Mind if I tag along? Need to make sure this place is safe," Jack headed up to Sora when he heard the Mayor panicking.

"Yeah, let's go," Sora said.

* * *

Sora and everyone ran down the path out towards the pathway and ran for the Plaza, on the short walk Sally saw them.

"Sora?" Sally said. "huh? Oh hi Sally," Sora said.

"Hey Sally, wanted to tell you earlier that Sora and friends were here but I've been busy, don't have time to talk right now sorry, need to take care of a few things," Jack said before the group went back to running again.

"W-Wait Sora," Sally tried to call out, but he was already gone.

* * *

The group got to the town square, but when they got there they didn't see any signs of Heartless or Nobodies, and there was barely any noticeable damage.

"Hm? I don't see anything," Jack said. "I don't hear anything that sounds like attacking," Melody said.

"Maybe the Mayor was over reacting," Kairi said.

"No, it looks like something did some damage," Riku said.

"Maybe it was a miniscule enemy, like a Shadow or Dusk," Kairi said.

"… hm?" Goofy took notice of the green fountain and saw one of the spouts looked different. "Hey uh, how many of them spouts did that there fountain have before?" Goofy asked.

"Just one… huh… did they add another one?" Jack said.

"DUCK!" Enigma yelled. "huh wher- OOF!" Jack was suddenly grabbed by a large green hand.

"Wha-ENIGMA!" Sora said. "What is this?" Jack said.

The large hand led back to the fountain where Enigma jumped out using his **Chronic Nightmare** form to disguise himself as a monster shaped fountain spout.

"Back to Hades from whence thy came from Demon Spawn!" "Wh-AHH!" Jack was tossed clear out of the Square gate out of sight.

"E-ENIGMA!" Kairi yelled.

"What are you doing!" Sora yelled at him.

"He was about to- oh GOD!" Enigma yelled fear.

"What? What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"THEY GOT TO YOU!" Enigma said.

"What? GAH!" "SORA!" Enigma had suddenly grabbed Sora and pushed him against the wall nearby before retracting his arm back and jamming it into a wood shed.

*_SMASH_* "Forgive me!" *_CRASH_* Engima took back his arm holding a sharp pointy stick.

"E-Enigma?" Sora said worried. Enigma shot out his arm with his stick pointed towards Sora, Sora quickly reacted and brought out his Keyblade in his hand and blocked his chest before getting hit.

"ENIGMA! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!" Sora yelled. Vegas brought out a few coins in his hand and flinged them at Enigma's hand causing him to drop his stick. Kairi and Riku brought out their own weapons, Riku and Kairi tackled Enigma to the ground holding him down.

"Enigma! Calm Down!" Riku said.

"What's wrong! Why did you start attacking us!" Kairi yelled.

"No, no NO!" You won't get to me!" Enigma yelled out flailing as Kairi and Riku struggled to keep him down. His strength was superior to both Riku and Kairi's thanks to his Realization form but he was unable to use it properly in his dazed and crazy state.

"What wrong with him?" Goofy asked.

"What's wrong? I'm amazed he hasn't done anything like this in a long time," Donald said.

"Hold him down!" Melody called out. She brought out her violin and sent three of the wires at the top into the ground making them reemerge near Enigma's head, the wires wrapped around his mask like face bringing it down. "Hm?... he's really afraid," Melody said.

"Afraid?" Sora asked.

"Riku! Dark portal! Get him back to the ship!" Melody said.

"Huh? Right!" Riku pressed his palm to the ground and a portal opened up and Enigma Kairi and Riku started sinking into the ground till they were all gone.

"What was that about? He nearly killed me!" Sora said.

"Gawsh you think it was a Neo who did this?" Goofy asked. "We should go back to the ship, perhaps he'll be calm enough so we can talk to him," Melody said.

* * *

"Enigma, just calm down alright?" Riku said.

"_gasp gasp gasp gasp gasp_, al-… alright… I'm… I'm fine now. Sorry about… attacking you," Enigma said.

"I would feel more inclined to accept your apology if you were to say it to our faces and not on the other side of your door," Kairi said.

Enigma was huddled against the door in his room, Kairi and Riku were talking to him from the other side of his door.

"I uh… I guess I have a… confession to make," Enigma said.

"Really?" Kairi said sarcastic.

"I'm uh well… afraid," Enigma said.

"We know that, what exactly are you afraid of?" Riku asked.

"of… … Halloween," Enigma said.

"You mean… the scary stuff of Halloween?" Riku asked confused.

"no… I mean…. Halloween in general," Enigma said.

"… _pfft_, ha ha, What?" Kairi laughed.

"It's not funny Okay? I had a really traumatic experience as a kid, and I mean REALLY traumatic!" Enigma said.

"I-I'm sorry," Kairi said trying to stifle her giggles.

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"um well… y-you know about those haunted houses you walk through? With the medieval torture and execution devices? That look like they'd been recently used," Enigma asked.

"Uh um, yeah," Riku said.

"I got… lost… in one of those, and this one was really well done, it had moving body parts and fake blood with screaming pain sounds, so I thought… I was put in that place to die… for the whole three hours I was lost," Enigma said.

"Oh… I guess that is traumatic," Riku said.

"Is that why you gave up your heart?" Kairi asked.

"Y-What? NO! That's stupid, this happened when I was four," Enigma suddenly said.

"You know Enigma, Halloween isn't specifically about that stuff you went through you know that right?" Riku said.

"I know, but I still can't get it out of my head alright! You know what it's like for a kid to cry out for his mother only to have his weak voice drawn out by what he thought was some screeching woman being killed with some blade? And the people in scary costumes sure weren't any help to me," Enigma said.

"Wow, now I sort of understand why he's like a mad scientist," Riku said.

"I don't get it, weren't there a few times you were willing to do dissection or something morbid like that a few times in our adventure?" Kairi asked.

"There was the time you were gonna turn a fairy into medicine," Riku said.

"I-It's complicated. I'm not going with you guys alright, j-just do this world on your own, you can do it yourself," Enigma said.

"alright… if you're sure," Riku said.

"Just remember Enigma, the people here aren't going to hurt you, so don't do anything if you do decide to join us," Kairi said.

"Yeah, don't worry about that," Enigma said.

* * *

"Are you Okay?" Sora asked.

"A little broken but nothing I can't fix," Jack said. Jack had been thrown against one of the trees outside of the square, Sally and Zero brought him some of his missing rib cages.

"Again I'm really sorry about all that, he's our friend he doesn't normally go crazy… usually doesn't go crazy… well usually doesn't normally go that crazy in the way he did… he normally doesn't attack friends," Sora said.

"Ah, no worries, if I was frightened I would probably fight back as well," Jack said. "He seemed like a nice person too," Sally said.

"Well as long as you're Okay we need to get back to our ship and make sure he's okay," Sora said.

"Hope there's no hard feelings," Goofy said.

"Not at all, you guys go ahead," Jack said.

"Hm? Stop," Melody said. "What? Don't feel like apologizing?" Donald asked.

"I hear something," Melody said. Everything was silent to everyone else, but Vegas suddenly reacted like Melody and started pushing Sora and everyone towards a tree.

"W-Vegas what's wrong?" Sora said.

"We're not here to play," Donald said.

"No, hide," Melody said. Everyone else hid behind one of the large trees.

"What are we hiding from?" Donald asked. "Shh, look," Melody said pointing out.

Sora and everyone silently looked out and saw a small person walking by in a black reddish cloak. "Neo," Sora said.

"Who's that?" Jack asked. "He's trouble, he's one of the guys who want to take over the worlds," Sora said. The Neo member didn't seem to notice Sora or anyone, they kept to their business and headed deeper into the forest.

"What do you think he's doing here?" Jack asked. "Nothing good that's for sure, we need to follow him," Sora said.

"Right, Sally I need you to go back, let everyone know about the trouble and to be ready for anything," Jack said.

"alright, be careful Jack," Sally said. "Of course, don't worry nothing will happen with my friends with me," Jack said.

* * *

"Hm… it's through here," Mecro said to himself using his necklace of beads to lead him towards one of the trees that had a door in the shape of a Christmas tree, he opened the door and felt a cold breeze blow out along with a few snowflakes. He casually walked in and fell down before the door closed behind him.

"That's Christmas town, what's he doing there?" Jack asked. "Don't know, we need to follow him," Sora said.

They were about to follow him but just as they were about to two lights appeared teleporting Kairi and Riku back down on the world back in their costumes.

"Kairi! Riku," Sora said. "Hm? Hey Sora, what are you doing here?" Riku asked.

"We saw a Neo," Goofy said. "A Neo?" Kairi said.

"Yeah he was just here, he went into Christmas town," Sora said pointing to the door on the tree.

"You mean this?" Riku said. "Come on let's go, we have to follow him," Sora said walking past Riku and opening the door letting the cold breeze out.

"Uh… where does that lead?" Riku asked uneasy.

"Just go in," Melody said pushing Riku.

"It looks deep, are you sure it's safe?" Kairi asked.

"Don't be scared, Vegas already Jumped in," Donald said.

"What!" Kairi immediately looked inside to see Vegas falling before he was out of sight.

"VEGAS!" Kairi yelled.

"He's fine don't worry, let's just follow him," Sora said grabbing onto her hand and jumping down.

"W-wai-AHHHHH!" Kairi screamed out as she fell with Sora.

"Okay I don't know about this," Riku said. "Need a push?" Jack asked.

"What? N-AHHHH!" Jack had already nudged Riku in the back making him fall before everyone else followed behind him.

* * *

Back near the Curley top hill the residents were still working on the decorations for the celebration, everyone was completely unaware of the green looking mist slowly creeping up upon the unsuspecting residents.

* * *

**Kisdota: Alright, gonna update one other fic then I'm going back to work on this. If at a time that I don't update like I normally do then it's because of game addiction, everyone remember that the winter season's coming up, start saving your money for all the games coming out, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	67. Chapter 68

**Kisdota: Am I doing bad? I mean the usual amount of reviews have gone down again. Anyway I got 'Birth by Sleep' and I am friggin in love once again. I mean I haven't beaten it all yet but I've still got goosebumps from playing it. It's so damn inspiring to me, I haven't felt this moved by a game in a long time. Nobody talk about it to me yet I still haven't finished it yet I want to keep the end a surprise. I'm also trying to make it last, like the fine wine I've been aging ever since I made it, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Review Thanks**

**celticskydancer: Thanks, Santa Clause will be here this time I promise, YAHAHAHAHA**

**wolfbladekeybearer: Thanks, I'm done asking about twilight though, YAHAHAHAHA**

**Riku uzumaki: Oh yeah totally, and what do you expect with Kairi? And I got Birth by Sleep, It's friggin blowing my mind more than usual, YAHAHAHAHA**

**Jim: Hope next Monday stops being so crappy, thanks, YAHAHAHAHA**

**Ragnarok Warrior: That seems to be the most loved part of the fic, YAHAHAHAHA**

**Sgt. Reynol: I hope it's getting better for you, I'm trying better.**

* * *

**BIG THANKS BIG THANKS BIG THANKS: As of right now, I have a Beta Reader. 'Crazysnakelover' who is currently revising the messed up chapters of this fic, which is all the ones I started with. Thank You Crazysnakelover! She will send me updated chapters and I'll replace the older chapters with them accordingly. All of you go thank her if you can, YAHAHAHAHA **

* * *

**Disclaimer: For what reason would I wish ownership of this game, when I wish for ownership of one of my own, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"OOF!" "DOOF!" "AH!" "WAAH!" "DOH!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy yelped out as they all crashed into the snow covered ground of Christmas town. Melody and Jack had both landed on their feet and Vegas was already playing in the snow.

"What. Is. This?" Riku said surprised by the site of multiple colored lights and moon lit fields of sparkling snow. "This place is beautiful," Kairi said.

"Welcome to Christmas town, home town of Sandy Claws himself," Jack said.

"Told you," Sora said.

"Told what? This place is nice looking yes but I still don't believe that there's an actual Santa Clause," Riku said.

"Just wait till we get to the building itself, you'll see," Sora said. "Hey, where'd that Neo go?" Goofy said.

"AH! That's right, that Neo that came here!" Donald said. "We just saw him pass us, did we miss him?" Jack said.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere, maybe he went into the workshop's" Sora said. "Then let's go, we can't let anything bad happen to this place," Jack said.

* * *

"What? Are you sure of this Sally?" the Mayor asked. "Yes, I'm sorry but I think it would be best if we all stopped our celebration, it's too dangerous to continue," Sally said.

"Oh, this is bad news indeed, but if Jack himself thinks it would be best then it's probably true, I don't know how I'm going to tell everyone that we need to cancel this years festivities," the Mayor said. Sally was about to say something else but noticed something above the horizon that was creeping towards them.

"What is that… fog?" Sally said, the Mayor took notice of it too and saw a green looking mist crawling across the ground.

"That's strange, we don't get fog around this time, and what's with that strange color," the Mayor said. "Wait, that's coming from Oogie Boogie's old home," Sally said.

Many of the residents saw the green mist coming towards them as well, a small part of the mist suddenly went towards one of the residents, the moment it passed by his feet he suddenly looked frozen in place.

"Wh-WHAAA!" he suddenly started crying out and grabbed his head in what looked like pain.

"What? What's wrong!" Sally said in sudden concern. "Everyone get out of here! Stay away!" the Mayor suddenly started yelling out.

* * *

Sora and everyone entered Candy Cane lane and saw many different little people, elves Sora said to which Riku denied, running around carrying with them what looked like machinery parts and materials.

"So what do you guys think?" Sora said.

"Definitely Christmas looking," Kairi said. "I don't see any Neo, are you guys sure you saw one come around here?" Riku asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, there's no way I could mistake one of those Neo's for something else," Sora said. "We saw him sneaking around," Donald said. "I saw him as well," Melody said.

"Are you sure he came into this door, I mean everything looks pretty peaceful here," Kairi said.

*_CRASH_* The gates leading into the inner area of Christmas town crashed open and a half dozen elves ran out all of them panicking and screaming in fear scurrying away.

"I swear it felt like I knew that would happen," Melody said. "Come on, let's see what the trouble is," Jack said.

* * *

Enigma was huddled underneath his bed, keeping an eye on anything that moved within his room and talking to himself.

"It'll be fine… for all you know they're a race of neanderthals, they won't have the common knowledge to know how to enter my ship… or find me… or know that I'm something worth… worth…" *_BEEP_* "NO DON'T EAT ME I WANT TO LI-!" *_BASH_* Enigma hit his head on the bed when he jumped up trying to get out from underneath his mattress.

"What is that what is that what is that?" *_beep beep_* Enigma started panicking till he noticed that the beeping sound was coming from his own pocket. "Oh… that mini robot tracker… thank god," Enigma pulled the small device out of his pocket.

"wha?... wait it's closer now but…"

* * *

Sora and co saw the cause of the elves panicking. A heard of Dusk's and Shadow's were surrounding the place, and attacking anything within the area breaking candy cane post and spreading out torn wrapping paper.

"What are they doing?" Kairi said. "This doesn't seem normal, don't they usually attack people?" Jack asked.

"They do, but we don't have time to wonder," Riku said summoning one of his dark-fireballs and firing it at a group of Shadows.

The moment they were disintegrated the rest of the Dusk and Shadow took notice of them and started attacking. Of course they were all against the weakest forms of Nobodies and Heartless so they were mowing through their enemies like grass. Two Shadows tried sneaking up to Sora through the ground the moment they got close Sora jammed his Keyblade into the ground and destroyed them. A Dusk attempted to pass over Riku he held his Keyblade overhead and the passing Dusk was destroyed when he hit his Keyblade.

"Is it me or are these guys easier to defeat than before?" Riku asked.

"I hope you're not complaining about that," Kairi said.

She aimed her Keyblade at a few of the Dusk and Shadow and fired a burst of **Holy** destroying them all in one burst. Melody used the bow of her Violin as a small sword and stabbed and the nearby Dusk destroying it. Vegas who was behind her back flinged two of his coins right at two Shadows directly at their heads, the coins pierced their way inside and made them vanish.

Donald cast **Magnet** making a half dozen Shadows and Dusk gather together and Goofy charged through them shield first defeating them all. Jack charge through the remaining three in a flashy knee slight right through them.

"Was that the last of em?" Goofy asked. "I think so, I don't see any more," Sora said.

"That was way too easy, even for the Neo's," Riku said.

"We don't know for sure if it was a Neo who summoned those things here. Maybe they were here naturally," Kairi said. "All of these at once? Seems a bit too suspicious," Melody said.

"What is going on here," they heard. The elves that had run from the area all came back along with one of Sora's friends.

"Santa!" Sora said. Sora, Donald, and Goofy immediately went to greet Santa.

"Hm? Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack. What are you all doing here?" he asked. "Heya Sandy Claws, how are things going here?" Jack asked trying to be nice.

"Well things were going just fine, until I heard something was attacking my home," Santa said.

"Oh that, don't worry that was just a bunch of Heartless and Nobodies," Sora said. "Yeah, but we took care of em for ya, _A-hyuck,"_ Goofy said.

"Well thank you very much for that, I don't know what might have happened if you weren't here. It would have greatly complicated my scheduling for Christmas," he said.

"Oh but, not to worry you, we think there might be more trouble coming. We don't know for sure yet, but we think we saw someone we know come into your town someone bad," Sora said.

"I see, this sounds bad. Come inside my workshop we'll speak more in there. My elves need to work on cleaning this place up," Santa said.

* * *

"Well Riku?" Sora said almost smirking.

The gang was inside Santa's home workshop in front of the warm fire, the sound of machinery could be heard behind one of the nearby doors. Everyone was sitting on the couches and chairs that were provided for them. Vegas chose to stand and keep watch on the elves that kept passing by the room.

"Is there something troubling you?" Santa asked.

"Huh? Oh uh n-no it's just… well I don't really know how to put it how do I know you're really Santa?" Riku asked.

"Riku," Kairi said telling him not to be rude.

"Ah, no no it's fine, here let me see," Santa pulled out a long paper list and started skimming it down. "Let's see… ah… one time in the fourth grade during spring at Lunch time, you accidently knocked Sora's sandwich onto the floor and blamed it on Wakka."

"THAT WAS YOU?" Sora suddenly yelled, "You told me Wakka did it as a joke! I threw his Blitzball in the ocean, and got grounded for that!"

"I never told anyone that, how did you… you really are Santa!" Riku said with a gapping mouth.

"Ha ha, people are always surprised when I tell them things like that. Well despite what you had done you're still on my good list," Santa said chuckling to himself.

"Oh, do me next, what's the worst thing I've ever done," Kairi said amused.

"Let's see," Santa started skimming the list again, "Ah Kairi, it was around two years ago during the summer. Sora was late in meeting you and you had threatened to-."

"Uh T-That's fine you don't need to finish!" Sora said.

"Oh that time… hahaha you went crazy when I said that," Kairi said.

"What what happened?" Donald suddenly asked. "Yeah tell us!" Goofy said.

"No no! It's fine you guys don't need to know," Sora said.

"Yeah we do, well now we do if you want it to be so secret," Riku said.

"Um guys, we have more pressing matters to worry about," Melody said. "That New or Nemo or whatever it is you're calling him we saw he could still be here," Jack said.

"Ah that's right, Santa Claus you wouldn't happen to have noticed anything weird or unusual around here did you?" Sora said quickly.

"No… nothing short of those creatures you all defeated," Santa said. "Then… is there anything really valuable or one of a kind?" Kairi asked.

"Well… I couldn't really pinpoint anything here that might be particularly Valuable. I'm sorry it seems as though I'm not able to help you," Santa said. "It's fine it's not your fault," Kairi said.

"Well be careful, there's a group of Maleficent's people who are up to something. We don't know what but it's not good," Riku said.

"If you see anybody wearing a blackish red cloak with a Heartless symbol on the front then stay away from him. These guys are trouble even more powerful then the enemies we've faced before," Sora said.

"I'll be sure to be careful don't worry, I'll let the other elves know about this trouble," Santa said.

"Would you mind if we took a look around? Just to be sure," Sora said.

"JACK!" a voice called out. "Hm?" Jack Skellington heard his name being called out and looked outside the window.

"Jack! Where are you, we need you and your friends help!" a second person called out.

"It's the Mayor, and Sally!" Jack said jumping from his seat and rushing out the door. "Sally, Mayor, what are you two doing out here?" Jack asked.

"Oh Jack it's terrible, something strange has been effecting the citizens of Halloween town," the Mayor said.

"This strange green mist had just shown up out of nowhere, and when it touched the people they started screaming like they were afraid of something," Sally said. "Green mist?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure what it was, but I did notice that it was first coming towards us from the direction of Oogie Boogie's old home," Sally said.

"Oogie!" Jack said. "You think this also has something to do with the Neo we saw?" Riku asked. "I don't know maybe, we don't have time to question it. We have to go help those people," Sora said.

"Right, thank you Sora," Jack said, "You two stay here until I return, I'll make sure nothing happens to Halloween Town."

"Hm? Hold on, I think we have more trouble," Melody suddenly said. Riku was about to ask her what she heard but it soon became louder. Everyone heard what sounded as though there were many people screaming and the sound was coming from the inside of Santa's workshop.

"Huh? Oh no LOOK!" the Mayor pointed up towards the top of one of the round chimneys that on top of the workshop. Instead of smoke there was a huge burst of what looked like green smoke coming from the top of it.

"No, that's the same stuff that was in Halloween town!" Sally said. "That stuff? Here?" Jack said.

The front of the workshop opened up and many of the worker elves were seen running out the doors heading for the yuletide hill.

"Whatever this stuff is we have to stop it!" Sora said. "Oh this is bad, I can't just leave Sandy Claws with all this, but I can't just ignore Halloween Town!" Jack said.

"We'll split up. Me, Melody and Jack will go to Halloween town, Sora you and everyone else stay here!" Riku said. "Alright, we'll try and figure out the source and meet up later," Sora said.

"Not if we finish first," Riku said competitively.

* * *

Riku, Melody, and Jack all stepped through the Christmas tree door and stepped down into the forest of Halloween town, the area felt unusually silent.

"I don't see any mist," Melody said. "Be careful, someone could be watching us," Riku said. "We need to get to the hill, that's where most of the people were," Jack said.

"Riku call Enigma, see if you can get him to help us out," Melody said. The three started heading for Curley Top hill and Riku pulled out his Gummi phone as they ran.

* * *

*_PIPIPIPIPI_* "AHH-!" *_BANG_* Enigma once again hit his head on the bottom of his bed once again out of fear when the Gummi phone in his pocket began ringing.

"Oh god, oh god what is it? Did they get my number, is some guy watching me, can they see how I die, ARE THEY GONNA INVITE ME TO PLAY!" Enigma yelled to himself in fear as he slowly answered the phone. "H-H-Hello?" Enigma said shakily.

"_Enigma, it's Riku!_" Riku said. "Oh thank god, it's just you," Enigma said.

"_W- Yeah… were you expecting someone else_?" Riku asked confused. "No no it's just… n-nothing what's wrong?" Enigma said.

"_I think you were right there were some Neo's here, and they're already causing trouble with some weird green mist, i-it's supposed to make people scream or something I don't have all the details can you come help out_?" Riku said.

"Come help?" Enigma said.

"_Yeah_," Riku replied.

"On the ground?"

"_yes_."

"Uh… in the general area of Halloween Town?"

"_YES! Enigma can you or not_?" Riku yelled annoyed.

"I- I uh… I- I can't," Enigma said nervous. "_You can't or you're afraid_ _to_?" Riku asked.

"I'm… afraid to," Enigma replied. "_Enigma come on, you're friends are in trouble we could really use your help_," Riku said annoyed.

"I don't want to be anywhere near that death town, especially not when you're dressed like an evil cursed meat eater and Sora a blood sucking devil spawn," Enigma said.

"_They're costumes for crying out loud_!" Riku said.

"That doesn't make you any less scary!" Enigma yelled.

"_Enigma look I know you're afraid of… this Holiday but you need to get over it. We're in trouble we're facing real dangers Halloween isn't something that's meant to scare you_!" Riku said.

"… … … …"

"_I- uh- you- You know what I mean by that. The point being are you really going to let something like this keep you from helping us_?" Riku said.

*_BOOM_* Enigma heard something like a loud bang on Riku's end.

"_What wa- I gotta go_!" Riku said hanging up.

"NO NO WAIT!" Enigma tried to call out but he was already gone, "Oh man… what do I do what do I do?" Enigma paced back in forth thinking of what he should do.

"… AUGH! I hate you guys!" Enigma moved the dresser from the front of his door and stepped out.

* * *

"Is anyone here?" Sora called out. Him, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Vegas all walked inside the Factory area. They had already gotten Santa and many of the elves out and were looking for anyone else who might have been left behind.

"Hey, Over here!" Goofy said. Behind one of the machines was one of the elf's lying the ground, he looked like he was asleep but he was slightly shaking around in his sleep.

"Hey, are you OK?" Kairi tried to gently shake him awake but he wouldn't open his eyes she then tried using a healing **Cure** spell. "What's wrong with him?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, he's fine physically, but he still won't wake up," Kairi said.

"That would be my doing," they heard. Sora and everyone looked at the top of the stairs and saw the same Neo that had gone through the door.

"You, you're Neo!" Sora said. "I knew we saw you come here!" Donald said.

"Yes… I thought I felt someone was watching me before. I guess it was smart of me to make that minor distraction," he said. "So those nobodies and Heartless were summoned," Kairi said.

"Yes," the Neo said pulling off the hood on top of his head. His face was childish yet teen looking. His left eye was a dark red color and his head was completely bald. Strangely his face was covered in white bandages completely covering the right side of his face from chin to scalp.

"I am **Mecro**, I am the one responsible for bringing all this fear into this world," Mecro said.

* * *

"Fear?" Riku asked **Nancy **back at Curly top Hill. Nancy's face looked like a mirror image of Mecro's face, but the bandages were completely covering the left side of his face and his right eye was a dark blue color.

"You know of Oogie Boogie correct? I believe it was Sora and his friends who had stopped him… twice," Nancy said.

"Oogie? You didn't bring him back again did you?" Jack said.

"Do you honestly believe us to be so unoriginal? No he is still gone from his world, but he is still very mad at you for what you did," Nancy said.

* * *

"What we did? He got what he deserved!" Donald said. "That did not stop his desire for Revenge," Mecro said pulling out a large green bead that was giving off a strange looking mist of the same color.

"I was lucky enough that this world works with such disregard for the natural order. I'm surprised there isn't more destruction here," Mecro said.

* * *

"What is that thing? It sounds… strange," Melody said asking Nancy about the strange rectangular green sheet of paper that was giving off a strange green mist.

"So you can hear it. Boogie is very mad at you and everyone for what you did to him. This is all his malice, desire, and anger that was left behind when you defeated him," Nancy said.

"And what's the point of you having that?" Jack asked.

* * *

"In a way what Oogie Boogie wants, Oogie Boogie gets, and what he wants is to scare everyone!" Mecro said holding up the green bead and bringing forth a huge cloud of mist heading directly towards Sora and everyone.

"**Aeroga!**" Kairi called out sending forth a whirlwind of strong air in an attempt to blow away the mist. The spell was ineffective and still continued towards them. "Watch out!" Sora called out.

* * *

"Get out of the way!" Riku yelled firing a burst of Dark Firga. Nancy held of the small rectangular sheet of paper letting loose a cloud of green mist towards them. Riku's attack was unable to disperse the mist and it still headed towards them.

* * *

"Okay Oaky, just… step into the teleporter, help out your friends, and you can go back under your bed… here we go," Enigma took a few steps forwards and stepped on to the teleporter and disappearing in a bright flash.

…

…

…

Half a second later he reappeared.

"_gasp gasp gasp gasp_, alright… _inhale_, alright I can do this… j-just step on the teleporter… ngh… mmm…nnnnnn… WAAAHHH!" Enigma tilted over his side curled up in a ball away from the teleporter.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" he cried out, "I gotta find a better way!"

* * *

Mecro pulled from his sleeve his long bead necklace and swung it over his head before tossing it down towards the group.

The beads spread out in a perfect circle and seemed to move as if it was flying it headed directly towards them.

"Duck!" Sora yelled. The Beads passed over the group who got on the ground and skidded the floor causing an indent in the ground like a sword slash. The beads remained in their circular form as they flew back to Mecro like a boomerang.

"Hmph, got you," Mecro held up the green bead again and sent another cloud of green mist and engulfed both Donald and Goofy in the cloud.

"DONALD, GOOFY!" Sora yelled out. The mist was still around them and the two were on the ground asleep.

"Three to go," Mecro said.

* * *

(_Within Donald and Goofy's mind_)

Donald was in what looked like a small town with many people passing through, behind him was someone who looked like a cook holding a huge butcher knife chasing Donald who was running.

"AHHHH! NOT CHINA TOWN!" Donald yelled running away.

* * *

Goofy was on top of a mountain field running from a light tanish fur colored cat animal. "MOUNTAIN CAT!" Goofy yelled running.

* * *

"You might possibly be able to ease their pain if you were to take them out of the mist," Mecro said.

"Ggh, Grah! You'll pay for this!" Sora said in frustration.

"I half expected you to run right into the mist, are you really going to- hm?" Mecro took notice of Vegas who immediately dove into the mist where Donald and Goofy were.

"VEGAS!" Kairi yelled.

* * *

"HYAH!" Nancy threw a few sheets of rectangular talisman like papers at Riku, Melody, and Jack like throwing knives.

The three easily dodged the attacks and Riku disappeared through one of his portals. A second portal opened up behind Nancy and Riku jumped out trying to get him by surprise. He held his Keyblade over his head and brought it down, but Nancy had one of his talismans float up behind his head and when Riku struck it his weapon clanged against the paper as if it was floating steel.

"What the-?" Riku said surprised. Nancy immediately turned around and held up his green paper and let out a huge burst of green mist sending Riku flying away from him.

"Riku!" Melody yelled.

* * *

(Riku's Mind)

"No NO!" the portal out of the Dark Realm leading to Radiant Garden was closing up, he made a last ditch jump for the opening before it closed up leaving him trapped. He tried opening another portal but he wasn't able to.

* * *

"No, Riku's been hit!" Jack said. "And now I have two left… wait where's the other one?" Nancy said.

"Huh?" Jack looked around and saw the Melody was nowhere in the open.

"Riku, come on!" they heard. "What?" Nancy gathered six papers in his hand and used them like a fan and blew the mist around Riku away. Melody was holding Riku trying to drag him out of the Mist.

"Still awake?" Nancy said. "I'll make you pay for this!" Melody said standing in front of Riku holding her Violin and bow.

"Hm… you won't survive a second time," Nancy brought out the same green sheet and let out a burst of green mist again.

"Melody, Riku!" Jack said. Nancy let the mist clear again and Melody was once again fine.

"What?... ah… I see now," Nancy said.

* * *

"WHAT?" Mecro yelled as Vegas dragged both Donald and Goofy by their feet out of the mist.

"Vegas!" Kairi said when she saw that he was fine.

"Ah… that's right, my curses affect the heart. I nearly forgot that you had Nobodies on your side," Mecro said. Vegas faced Mecro and fired a barrage of coins at him. Mecro swung around his bead necklace around deflecting each of his shots.

"I think I'll take care of you personally," Mecro brought out his green bead again and let out another cloud of mist. Sora quickly grabbed Donald and Goofy and pulled them out of the way. Kairi tried to grab Vegas but a wall of mist prevented her from getting close to him.

"Vegas!" Kairi said. Mecro abandoned the green bead and threw it to the ground between both Kairi and Vegas. Mecro then got out his own necklace of beads and threw them directly at Vegas.

"…!" "Vegas!" Kairi yelled. The Beads wrapped all around Vegas like rope trapping him. Kairi tried to find a way towards Vegas but the mist prevented her from getting close. Vegas was suddenly lifted into the air by Mecro's beads and tossed into the air crashing through a window landing outside the shop.

Mecro followed behind leaving a huge amount of green mist behind trapping Sora and Kairi in the Factory.

* * *

*_CLANG CLANG CLANG_* Nancy threw more of his talismans at Melody and Jack. Melody used her Violin and bow to deflect his attack.

"We can't keep fighting like this, we need to find a way to beat him," Jack said. "Do you honestly believe that you're more powerful than me? I will show you how futile your fight is," Nancy said reaching behind his back and pulling out a regular crystal heart.

"No!" Melody suddenly said. "What? What's wrong?" Jack said.

"That heart of his," Melody said.

"Seems you know the extent of the problem, let's see if you and the walking skeleton can handle it," Nancy said crushing the crystal heart in his hand and letting the dust absorb into his body.

Hundreds of talismans started flowing out of the sleeves of his cloak and gathered onto the ground surrounding him and covering his body. They started melding together and coming together into one big paper suit. Something must have been happening to his body underneath because his arms and legs started bending and flexing making him look like a human sized origami with the Nobody symbol on the front of his chest.

"Hmph, let's see if you can beat me now," Nancy said bringing up his two paper arms and bending and flexing them into two scythe's. He swung his arms behind him and two tombstones behind him were cut up on top by a perfect cut.

* * *

*_ching ching ching ching_* Vegas fired more of his coins at Mecro who destroyed his attacks with ease.

"Why are you with them anyway Vegas? Last I heard you just up and left the organization just to give back that red head her little toy," Mecro said. "…" "Ah right, you never were the talkative type," Mecro said.

"… S-she…" "W-What?" "… S-she was nice," Vegas said incredibly softly.

"You gotta be kidding me! You talk now?" Mecro said.

"…"

"Tch, whatever. Not like it's gonna matter once that mist takes over your friends none of them will be able to speak to you again," Mecro said.

"l-… leave them alone," Vegas said.

"If you want me to stop you're gonna need to defeat me, and you don't have the power to stop me," Mecro said.

*_SLAM_* "Hm?" the door to the workshop opened up and out came both Sora and Kairi in both their **Sacred Hero **and **Shinning Maiden** carrying Donald and Goofy.

The mist was seeping out of the door and both Sora and Kairi looked as though they were tired.

"Vegas," Kairi said in a weak voice.

"Hm, quite ingenious of you," Mecro said, "You were right to think that your more powerful forms could keep my curse off of you, but even with your boost in power it was not enough. I can see that you are barely keeping yourself awake." Mecro said.

Sora let down both Goofy and Donald and slowly walked towards Mecro.

"Shut up!" he said loudly but softly, "You're going to pay for what you did to my friends."

Sora's brought out his silver blade and swung it downward as the sharp edge started glowing and sent a **Sword Beam **at Mecro.

"Whoa!" Mecro jumped to the side and avoided Sora's attack.

"Better not take any chances," Mecro reached behind himself and pulled out a regular crystal heart.

When he crushed it in his hand the dust around him started heading into his body. The bead necklace had extended out and started wrapping around his body. What looked like a second layer of black skin formed between the beads and his own cloak. The skin took form into a monster like shape, and the beads seeped into the skin in a diamond pattern all over his body. His hands became claws, his eyes were now blood red, and his mouth gained two upward fangs.

"Heh heh, I know you're more powerful than before, but you won't be able to defeat me and still fight off the curse on yourself," Mecro said.

"**Holya**!" Kairi aimed her hands at Mecro and fired a sphere of light at Mecro. Mecro ducked down and avoided the attack. Kairi knelt down on the ground from lightheadedness.

"Just one attack and you're already tired?" Mecro said. Sora ran towards Mecro and brought up his sword and swung it at Mecro who easily jumped back and dodged the attack.

"RAH!" *_BAM_* Mecro kicked Sora back a few feet and Sora fell on his back struggling to keep himself awake.

"Sora!" Kairi aimed another Holya spell at Mecro who easily avoided the attack. He stuck his claw hand into the ground and brought it back up causing a surge of power to pillar up from the ground towards Kairi.

"NGH!" Kairi tried to avoid the attack by moving to the side but she was unable to move quickly enough and she got burned on her side.

"Heh heh, *_ching_* Drgh?" Mecro felt a sting on the side of his face and saw Vegas who had fired a few of his coins at him.

"Annoying Bug," Mecro dug his claw into the ground and sent forth another pillar at Vegas. *_BLAST_* "ngh!" Vegas took the full blast of the attack.

"Vegas!" Kairi called out. Sora got back up and swung down his blade at Mecro who clasped both hands on the sides of Sora's weapon and stopped his attack before kicking Sora back on his back.

"Ngh… guh," Sora's body turned back to normal and he fell asleep.

"SORA!" Kairi called. "

"Ha ha, this is all I came to fight? What a joke, to think you people are actually a threat to us," Mecro said.

Kairi ran towards Mecro with his fist covered in Holy. Mecro stepped to the side out of her attack and shoved her back making her fall forward.

"Ngh… no," Kairi felt herself losing consciousness almost falling asleep. Vegas got back to Kairi's side trying to keep her awake. Kairi's body turned back to normal and lost her powers.

"And that's all of them, only one left to take care of is you," Mecro said. Vegas got in front of Kairi and got out his coins ready to fight.

"Hahaha, are you really going to fight me? Even as a Neo first rank you were one, if not, the weakest in our group. Why Baroque even thought of keeping you with us is beyond my wonder," Mecro said.

"Vegas… run," Kairi said weakly.

"What? You're still awake? How come you haven't- *_ching_* gah," Vegas fired a coin at Mecro's face.

"Oh get out of here," Mecro made a quick dash forward and kicked Vegas by the front and sent him flying a good distance.

"Guh!" "Vegas grunted. Mecro faced away from Vegas and grabbed Kairi by the collar of her shirt and picked her up.

"Why are you still awake? What's keeping my curse off of you?" Mecro asked.

"I… don't know," Kairi said. Vegas weakly tried to get up when he saw Kairi.

"No, you've lost all your extra power, and you have no natural power that can counteract my curse. You should have fallen asleep so what's keeping you awake?" Mecro said.

"…leave… her alone…" Vegas fired more of his coins at Mecro from behind his back.

*_ching ching_* "Grrr! I said buzz off," *_CRASH_* Mecro swung his free claw upward bringing another pillar of energy at Vegas.

*_BLAST_* "GAH!" Vegas was blasted back again by his attack.

*_shine_* "Hm?" Mecro noticed a bright light which stated shinning unannounced.

"What was-?" *_SHINE_* "GWAH!" Mecro was hit by some kind of power and knocked back forcing him to let go of Kairi who had something that was shining in her pocket.

"Huh?" Kairi reached into her pocket and pulled out something bright.

"Charmy's capsule?"

"RGH! What is that thing?" Mecro said.

"I feel… better now," Kairi said.

"How is that possible, my curse left you completely? *_CHING_* GAH!" Vegas had fired another one of his coins at Mecro and was running straight towards him.

"All right that's it! I'm getting rid of you- *_CHING_* GUH!" Charmy had punched Mecro in his gut and coins flew out of his fist when he made contact.

"What the? That actually hurt?" Mecro thought.

"Vegas?" Kairi said surprised at Vegas's sudden power.

*_CHING_* "GWAH!" Vegas hopped up and punched Mecro again making more coins fly as he knocked him back.

*_shine_* Charmy's capsule started shining again and Kairi felt some sort of tugging on the item.

"_Is it-_?" Kairi thought.

"Grrr, little brat, fine no more joking around, I'll fight you for real!" Mecro said baring his claws at Vegas.

"Vegas! Catch!" Kairi called out.

"What?" Mecro saw Kairi throwing the shinny capsule at Vegas who caught it immediately in his hand.

"What is that?" Mecro said. *_SHINE* _The Capsule in Vegas's hand suddenly started shining brightly in his hand blinding both Kairi and Mecro.

"Ngh… now what?" "Vegas?" The light had died down letting the others see.

* * *

Back up on Yuletide Hill where Santa, Sally, the Mayor, and the other elves were, they all saw the same bright light from their home.

"Oh my, what was that?" Santa said.

* * *

"Vegas?" Kairi said. "What the?" Mecro saw that Vegas looked different, very different.

He was no longer wearing his swamp-man costume. He was dressed in what looked like a regular cloak, but it was completely white looking instead of black or red. The sleeves weren't large more like skin tight on his arms and his gloves were white as well and had large boots. On his chest there was what looked like a circular indent that looked like it could hold something.

The hood wasn't shaped like a regular hood, but it was shaped to look like the head of a Dusk Nobody. The opening where the mouth was had been zipped slightly so that only a small slit in the middle was the only view inside and able to show his eyes which were glowing a light aqua color instead of red. Not only that but he was taller now, as if he had just grown up in an instant.

"Okay what the hell is this? You just… just… grew up or something? What else are you hiding?" Mecro said annoyed.

"I'm not trying to hide anything, I was not even aware of my own powers or I would have used them a long time ago," Vegas said in a deeper sounding voice.

"V-… Vegas?" Kairi said shocked.

"Did you… did you just speak a whole sentence? Without stuttering?" Mecro said surprised as well.

"Please leave my friends alone, and release the curse you have on them and everyone here now," Vegas said.

"What?... Okay stop talking, it's freaking me out. Anyway if you want that curse off of them then you'll have to beat me to do it," Mecro said.

"As you wish," Vegas held up the capsule that was still in his hand.

*_Pop_*

He twisted the top open and the Capsule top came off.

"_Charmy's capsule! He opened it!_" Kairi thought.

Vegas pulled up a similar looking gold coin out of the capsule but this coin had the Nobody Symbol on one side and the Heartless symbol on the other. The indent on his chest reacted and a slot opened up, Vegas took the coin in the capsule out and closed it up.

"Hm?" Mecro wondered.

*_Ka-Thunk_*

Vegas placed the coin in the slot and the sound of a coin going in was heard. Vegas then placed the capsule over the indent where he placed the coin and the capsule stuck on his chest. From the middle of his chest to his arms a line of bright gold colored power could be seen traveling. On his hands coins started pouring out and formed over his hands and formed gold coin plated gauntlets.

"I am sorry for being selfish, but these people are more valuable to me than you are," Vegas punched his right fist into his open left hand.

*_CHING_* When his hands made contact with each other a pile of coins appeared and fell to the ground.

* * *

"GRGH!" Melody felt the sting of Nancy's arm grazing her arm like a knife.

"Melody!" Jack said and brought his hands together to cast a fire spell.

"Hmph," *_SLASH_* Nancy slashed at the oncoming flame and dispersed it.

"HYAH!" Melody took this chance to attack with both her bow and Violin, but Nancy bent his arms back behind himself and blocked the attack. "It's quite handy having bendy bones," Nancy said.

*_SHING_* "GRAH!" Melody was powerfully pushed back and was sent flying over the curly top hill. "Melody!" Jack yelled.

"Ha ha ha, you don't have the same powers as me! None of you do!" Nancy said.

"Grgh… I can't lose," Melody said getting back up.

"What's the point of you doing all this? Scaring everyone with nightmares!" Jack yelled at him angrily.

"Heh, ironic coming from who I heard was the kind of fear," Nancy said.

"This isn't scaring this is just hurting people, and I won't allow someone like you to tarnish the word fear," Jack said.

"Oh get over yourself skeleton," Nancy picked up a nearby tombstone and threw it at Jack.

"_GOOF_!" Jack wasn't able to dodge and was almost crushed by the large stone.

"Might as well finish what I came here to do while I'm at it," Nancy said shaping his arm like a long spike and facing Riku. "Riku, NO!" Melody yelled.

She extended a few of her strings and shot them at Nancy who deflected them with his other arm.

"Leave him Alone!" Melody said angrily. "Don't worry, you'll get over it. You're not even capable of caring Nobody," Nancy said.

"I don't care, he's one of my friends. I don't need a heart to know that I can't let you hurt him," Melody said mad.

"And just what are you gonna do to stop me? I remember who you were Melody. You're a simple first rank. We may be the same rank as each other, but I've got the power of the crystal heart," Nancy said.

"… _gasp _that's right," Melody said.

"Exactly, what can you do without a… crystal… heart?" Nancy saw Melody reach into her own pocket and pull out another crystal heart.

"_The one I found back on Hawaii, I forgot I was still holding it_," Melody thought.

"Where-… Where did you get that?" Nancy said almost sounding afraid.

"You've threatened my friend," she said, "I don't know if this is safe to use, but at the moment I don't care."

"No Stop!"

*_CRUSH_* Melody crushed the crystal heart in her hand and the dust started gathering around her seeping into her body. Her black hair stated to straighten behind her head and turn white.

The violin in her hand started growing becoming flatter in place's. The top handle part became longer like a staff handel and the strings on it were gone, but long indents were replaced going from the top of the handle to the middle of the violin. The sides of her violin became narrow half circles thinning out at the edges like an axe. The bottom had sharpened and shaped into a tall triangle like a harpoon tip, these shapes came together to make a deadly looking instrument.

The bow in her other hand was changed gaining a handle guard like a fencer sword making her bow look like a weapon.

"This feels… strange, but I feel more... energized" Melody said to herself.

"GRAH, I don't know how you got ahold of one of those, but even with your boost in power you're still not strong enough to beat me," Nancy said angrily.

"We may be of the same rank, but I'm more powerful than you now," Melody said.

"You really think that? Same rank, same booster, what different that makes you think you're stronger?" Nancy asked annoyed.

"I've got friends worth protecting, that's all the extra boost I'll need," Melody said raising both weapons.

* * *

**Kisdota: I was being lazy last few chapters so I'm giving you all this, hope you all like this, NEXT chapter we'll be having a double fight and a few other surprises, THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	68. Chapter 69

**Kisdota: Been busy, I got your next chapter here. I wanna be quick with the thanks this time sorry. **

**Thank you: patriotfire, VioletFox17, Riku Uzumaki, Jim, wolfbladekeybearer, RaiOokami, acidic. wrath, Sarge Ray, and Alpha Exia.**

**Disclaimer: Standard procedure, me not own**

* * *

"Okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it… okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay RGH!" Enigma tried to force his foot onto the teleporter but couldn't will himself to do it.

"AUUGH! … Okay okay I-… I need to stop saying okay and actually do it," Enigma said. "Oka- Let's do this… nnnn… NNNRRGH!" Enigma once again froze on the spot in fear again. "Okay nuts to this I got a better idea," he said.

* * *

Kairi looked over to the taller Vegas who was standing between her and Mecro.

"Kairi, will you please keep an eye on Sora, Donald, and Goofy. I will take care of Mecro," Vegas said.

"H-Huh? U-uh y-yeah right," Kairi said still trying to get used to everything.

"Grrr, I don't know what the hell you are anymore, but I don't care!" Mecro said running straight for the new Vegas in his dark monster like form. Vega faced him and ran at him as well with his coin covered fist. Mecro's arms reached down to the ground and brought forth two pillars of darkness at Vegas. Vegas placed both of his legs together and jumped up high in the air right over Mecro's attack.

"What?" Mecro saw Vegas making a huge leap over his attack and heading down towards him.

"Hyah!" *_BASH_* Vegas shot his right hand forward at Mecro's face knocking him back, a few coins jumped out of Vegas's fist when he made contact. Mecro swiped back at Vegas using his left claw, and Vegas quickly responded by using his right arm to knock his attack out of the way and hurriedly punched him again with his other hand.

*_BAM_* "GUh!" Mecro felt another hard hit and another half dozen coins knock him back a good distance before he weakly landed on his feet.

"What in the world is this guy? He was a wimp a second ago but now he's a lot stronger?" Mecro said to himself. Vegas held out his left hand and made a stack of a dozen coins appear on his hand. Vegas let the stack fall into a pile in his hand and he closed his hand into a fist aiming his index and thumb at Mecro.

"I'm sorry," Vegas said calmly.

*_Ching_* Vegas fired a glowing gold coin from his hand at Mecro.

*_pirce_* "GAH!" Mecro felt a stabbing sensation at his shoulder, the coin Vegas fired was lodged halfway in his shoulder. Vegas started firing the rest of his coins at Mecro who started running to the left and dodging Vegas's attack. When Vegas was out of coins Mecro ran towards Vegas again swiping his claw at him. Vegas did a back flip away and Mecro kept up his attacks trying to catch him.

"Hold still!" Mecro shouted in anger. Vegas stopped his back flips and caught Mecro's claw in his hand. Mecro tried to attack with his other claw but Vegas caught it with his other hand again.

"Wha-Let go!" Mecro said.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Vegas said.

"And Stop TALKING!" Mecro complained.

Vegas's hands started to shake and clink and the coin plating's on his hands started to glow.

"Wh-AH!" *_CHING_* a strong force from Vegas's hands shot Mecro back along with a trail of dozens of coins. Mecro was dragged along the ground from the attack making a pile of snow and coins.

"I am sorry, but I will end this now," Vegas said.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT SORRY!" Mecro yelled annoyed. Vegas pulled out another coin but this one didn't have a symbol on either side. Mecro got up out his hole in the ground and ran to Vegas jamming his claws into the ground and bringing up another two pillars of darkness. Vegas held on to his coin and ran at Mecro jumping left and right to avoid the pillars of darkness.

Mecro was running at Vegas with both claws at his sides ready to strike him. Mecro was about to bring in both his claws but Vegas got to him first and shoved his hand holding the coin into his chest.

"HA!"

"GRAH!" Mecro stopped moving instantly looking like he was in pain.

*_Ka-chink_* Mecro heard the sound of someone dropping a coin into a machine come from his chest.

"GrrAgh! What… what did you-? Grgh!" Mecro sputtered out.

"**Heavy Jackpot**," Vegas said.

"Grrgh!... … GRAAAHH!" *_Chink-chi-nk-ching-ching-chink-chink_* From the middle of Mecro's chest a stream of coins started spewing out of a glowing slot from Mecro's chest endlessly, parts of his body also had a few coins passing out of his body falling to the ground.

"Ironically this technically counts as a win," Vegas said to him calmly while Mecro was still in pain.

"GrAAAH! What kind of winning is this!" Mecro yelled out. His body started to disintegrate and the monstrous body he had before started to lose its shape till he turned back to normal. The coins stopped coming out of him and he fell to the ground weakly.

"Guh… grah _huff huff_," Mecro looked at his hand and saw little parts of his body started flying off like ash. "I can't *_cough_*... I can't give up!" Mecro slowly got up and rushed as fast as he could at towards yuletide hill. "Stop!" Vegas said. Mecro ignored him and instead pulled out his bead necklace and threw it out towards Kairi.

"Wh- Kairi!" Vegas yelled. "Huh?" Kairi saw the circle of beads heading directly for her. Vegas quickly got in front of her and grabbed onto Charmy's capsule which was still on his chest.

*_pop_* Vegas opened up the capsule a small light started shinning out, the circle of beads that were heading for them suddenly stopped in mid air in front of Vegas.

"What?" Mecro turned his head and saw his weapon was starting to look smaller, his weapon was shrinking down in size and was sucked up into the capsule Vegas had. "He took my weapon?" Mecro said baffled. Vegas closed up the red capsule and stuck it back on his chest.

"That… how? … RAGH!" Mecro angrily raised his hand up like he was calling something.

*_rattle_* "Hm?" Vegas heard something behind him moving around, from the broken window of Santa's workshop the green bead Mecro had left flew out of the window and back to him. "I have to stop him!" Vegas said running after him.

"Vegas wait," Kairi was about to follow him but remembered that Sora, Donald, and Goofy were still here and was forced to turn around.

* * *

Enigma was in his room digging through his closet tossing different objects out behind him.

"Come on Come on, I never leave home without it… YES!" Minoru pulled out of his closet what looked like a toy remote controlled car with a sombrero hat on top of it.

"Ahh my first RC car Senior Road-Riguez, the memories I've made with this little guy," Enigma said, "alright, now for El-Mission Road-Riguez."

* * *

In Halloween town Enigma's RC car was teleported onto the ground with a little camera tapped to the top of the sombrero hat. Back on the Gummi ship Enigma was watching his computer screen which was seeing everything the RC car was seeing.

"alright… _inhale exhale_ alright this isn't bad… it's like I'm… watching a horror movie I've done that… nothings that scary right now I can do this," Enigma said pressing forward on the remote control and moving the RC car forward.

* * *

Back at Curley top Hill Nancy in his powered up paper like form and turned both his arms into scythe like forms.

"Jack, please step back I will take care of this man myself," Melody said. "Alright, I'll leave it to you," Jack said.

"I hope you're prepared," Nancy swung his arms at Melody sprouting out rectangular strips of paper at Melody. Melody in turn held up her large axe like instrument and swung it in front of her.

*_CLANG CLANG CLANG_* The sheets of paper were hit like metal away from Melody and slowly fluttered back to the ground.

"Hmm, guess she's not weak," he said. Nancy's arms shaped into triangular wings and he jumped up into the air his feet shaped together into a large needle spike and he made a straight dive at Melody. Melody picked up her violin again and held it in front of her ready to block.

*_CLASH_* Nancy's sharp legs made contact and Melody held her ground, Nancy kept flapping his triangular wings keeping up his momentum trying to get through Melody's defense.

"RgH! You're good… but not good enough!" Nancy grunted. Nancy did one hard flap of his wings before turning them into long needle like whips. Nancy stretched out his arms around Melody's first weapon ready to strike her.

"You're an idiot," Melody said.

"Wha- *_SLASH_* AHHH!" Melody used her sword like violin bow and quickly swipe at both of Nancy's arms cutting the sharp points off.

"GRAH MY ARMS!" Nancy yelled in pain. Melody shoved her violin forward moving Nancy back off her weapon and striking him full force with it.

*_CLASH_* "GAH!" Nancy took a hard hit and was knocked away from Melody falling back to the ground. "Nrgh!" Nancy angrily gathered both his arms and re-shaped them into a spiral corkscrew like shape. "You'll pay for that!" Nancy jammed his drill into the ground and it started spinning Nancy's own body became thinner and he let his body sink underground.

"That won't work," Melody said to herself. Melody's hair started moving in places and three thin strands of silver hair grew out and embedded into the ground. Melody held out her violin pointing the harpoon bottom part outward.

*_SHOOM_* The bottom part shot out like a crossbow attached to the violin by a long clear wire and dug into the dirt under ground.

*_pirce_* "GAH!" the arrow tip stopped moving and Nancy was heard under the ground.

"How fitting of you, to try and attack me from the mud," Melody gave a hard yank of her violin and pulled Nancy with the spear tip in his chest out of the ground.

"Guh GRAH!" Melody gave another quick yank and called back the bottom of her violin back in place. Nancy was still flying towards Melody and she quickly shot her fencer blade like sword forward piercing Nancy through her stomach.

"GAHA!" Melody picked up her violin over her head and swung it forward at Nancy sending him flying off of her weapon and back on the ground.

"Graaahh… it hurts," Nancy weakly got up off the ground holding the wounds that Melody inflicted on him. Melody held her violin up facing the front of it at Nancy and placing her sword bow across it as if she was playing a cello.

"No, Stop! I give up!" Nancy said in fear.

"I won't show mercy to someone who hurts my friends," Melody said slowly moving her sword left and right over her violin.

*_vvvvvvvVVVVEEEEEEEE_* "GAAHH!" Nancy yelled out and quickly grabbed the sides of his head where his ears were trying to block the noise coming from Melody's Violin. Area around Nancy's still holding his ears felt parts of his body start to move around underneath him like something was moving around. Melody kept silently playing her instrument continuing with the loud music.

"STOP STTTOOPP!" Nancy cried out in pain feeling his entire body pulsing. Melody moved her bow till the very tip of the sword was in the middle of the string indents in her weapon before slowly moving it back.

"**Crescendo Blade**," *_VVVVVEEEEEEE_* *_BOOM_* This time a glowing circular sound-wave was fired from her instrument and quickly shot through Nancy.

"GAH!" a circular line going around Nancy's body could be seen where Melody's last attack had hit, and his body started to lose its paper like form.

"Grraagghh… I can't… face the music yet," *_thud_* Nancy fell forward on the ground and the paper covering his body started peeling off and disintegrating revealing his regular body underneath.

"Amazing," Jack said walking up next to Melody, "Way to go getting rid of that guy, thanks to you perhaps we won't have to cancel this years festivities."

"Thank you, how is Riku?" Melody asked. "Well I tried to wake him up, but he doesn't seem to want to open his eyes," Jack said.

"Hm? That's odd, if I defeated him then his powers shouldn't still be working," Melody said.

"Ngh!... Rgh!" Nancy got up on his hands and saw his fingers were also started to give off ashy remains of his body.

"I… I can still make it!" Nancy got up weakly from the ground and started limping his body away from Melody.

"Where are you going?" Melody asked in a calm tone.

"I still have _ngh_ something I can do," Nancy said pulling out a familiar green sheet of paper.

"That! Stop!" *_FWOOSH_* Nancy let out a huge cloud of green mist from his paper blocking himself from Melody's view. Melody swung down her axe like weapon down on the mist clearing it away showing Nancy who had gotten away.

"Jack, please look after Riku for me," Melody said.

"Huh? Uh er Right!" Jack said letting Melody chase after Nancy.

* * *

"Alright… I think I'm lost a bit," Enigma said looking at the screen of his computer. Enigma had lead his toy car to where he thought was the path of Halloween town but instead came up to what looked like a demolished building.

"Typical Halloween dwellers can't even bother to try and clean up a place… huh? Neo!," Enigma said. On the screen Nancy had appeared running on top of the building in a hurry.

* * *

"_huff huff huff_, where's Mecro?" Nancy said worried, even more of his body was starting to flake off. Melody caught up with Nancy holding up her weapon ready to strike. "End of the line Nancy," Melody said.

"Ngh!... G-Get back or else!" Nancy held up the green sheet of paper.

"That won't affect me you said so yourself," Melody said getting closer to him. Nancy took a few steps back keeping his distance from Melody.

"NANCY!" Nancy and Melody heard a voice call out and the two saw someone new coming up. Mecro was dragging one leg as he was hurrying to Nancy a large amount of his remains were flying off his body.

"Mecro! You made it!" Nancy called out in relief.

"That other Neo," Melody said.

"It hurts! I wasn't able to stop them!" Mecro called out. "Me neither! Did you bring it?" Nancy asked. "Yeah!" Mecro pulled out his green bead, "Use it quick before *_CHING CHING CHING_* AH!" a barrage of coins struck the ground near Mecro but they all missed.

"I've caught you," Vegas said.

"Wha- Who's that?" Melody said.

"Quick!" Nancy yelled out at Mecro. Mecro held up the bead and tossed it directly at Nancy who caught it in his hand, and brought it with his paper together.

*_FWOOOOSH_* The moment the two items touched each other they cause a huge wave of green mist to pour out of the two items.

"AH! W-What's going on?" Melody cried out. "This is more than what they normally make," Vegas said.

The Green mist that passed Mecro and Nancy had somehow caused their bodies to stop turning into ash.

"The memories of Oogie and his desire for revenge." "Have given us the power to manifest his malice." "And turn this entire world." "Into a never-ending world of fear," Mecro and Nancy said.

"_Cough cough_ What's… rgh!" Melody suddenly kneeled on the ground. "I feel… d-dizzy," Vegas did the same as well.

"To any Nobody but us." "This mist is now toxic." "Thanks to Oggies want-." "-for revenge on these people." "Even if you won't cower in fear." "You can still die by our hand," Mecro and Nancy said.

"No _rrr_," Melody tried getting back up but fell right back down dropping her weapons. "Can't… see…. Straight," Vegas fell to the ground, his armored hands fell apart into a bunch of coins.

* * *

"… Hm?" Jack noticed a large cloud coming from the area where Melody had left. "What is… THAT!" Jack yelled out as the wave of mist had quickly gone over him covering him in fear. The entire Halloween town had quickly become covered by a quick moving green mist covering all of its resident homes in a matter of seconds like a short tidal wave.

* * *

Back in Christmas town Kairi looked up as well seeing the same green mist traveling an incredible distance towards her. Santa and it's residents saw the mist coming towards them as well. "What's that?" Kairi said.

* * *

"Ahhh! T-This is bad," Enigma said watching the whole thing occur from his computer screen.

"S-Someone… I… S-Sora!" Enigma quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his Gummi phone and dialed for Sora. "… come on come on come on!" Enigma waited for the phone to be answered but it never did.

"AH uh uh… Riku!" Enigma re-dialed his phone again for Riku but came up with the same problem. "Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Melody, Vegas, one of you answer!" Enigma said freaking out. "… they won't answer… they all… I'm…" Enigma's whole body started to shake in fear.

"Nnnnnnnnnn….. n-no… I have to do this… it- it'll be alright… just need to get some supplies," he said.

* * *

Enigma finally stepped a shaky foot down on the teleporter and appeared on the world of Halloween town in his Zombie costume.

The entire area was no longer clear, it was full of a green fog covering the area from all sides.

On his back was a small oxygen tank he had stored in his room connected to a breather mask on his face.

He also had on a necklace made of garlic bulbs with a cross hanging in the middle, a water gun he filled with holy water, a book of matches with an unlit torch on his waist, five pictures of a sunrise, four silver rings on his hand, a black light, and a package of salt. He had gotten back his mask from Kairi's room which was now made to look like an old wood chipped antique mask with a trickle of water coming from the single eye hole.

"Nmnmnmnmnmnmn, maybe I could get some more galic- NO! I can do this… I _inhale_ can _inhale _do _inhale_ this," Enigma said breathing heavily.

"It's not so bad… I mean all this fear mist is sorta blocking my view of the place… yeah… I can barely see anything now. I can totally do this!" Enigma said with confidence.

* * *

*_BLAST_* "AUGH!" "GAH!" Vegas and Melody were both blasted back by Mecro and Nancy's attack. The two were still feeling the effects of Mecro and Nancy's mist unable to properly defend themselves.

"Are you willing to give up?" "Or do we have to actually destroy you?" Nancy and Mecro said.

"_Ngh_… I can't stop…" Melody said weakly. "_cough cough_, if we could stop this mist… we might stand a chance," Vegas said.

"You can try if you like-." "- our weapon is over there," Mecro and Nancy both pointed their thumbs behind themselves at a floating item. It was a large bead necklace with hanging talisman sheet decorating the necklace every other bead, all of it was colored in different shades of green giving off a large mist.

"You'll have to get past us first." "Which is very unlikely," Mecro and Nancy said.

"Grrr… we can't let them win," Melody said angrily.

"Melody!" Enigma called out. Melody and Vegas heard Enigma's voice calling out, Mecro and Nancy saw Enigma heading up for the group wearing all of his ridiculous anti evil supplies.

"Who is that?" "He looks ridiculous… wait-." "Is that War?" "He is alive," Nancy and Mecro said.

"E-… Enigma," Melody said.

"Hey Melody… and who are you… ?" Enigma said looking at Vegas.

"How is he resisting our mist?" Nancy asked. "Look he's got one of those air tanks," Mecro said.

"What are you doing here… I thought you were afraid," Melody said weak.

"I am… hell I'm still afraid I wanna just end this now and run with the ship as far away as possible I don't want to be here anymore than I have to be," Enigma said.

"Ngh, that necklace thing… just destroy it and this mist should stop," Melody said.

"Right Okay," Enigma said quickly taking out his Keyblade.

"What does he hope to do?" "He's going to use his power, be careful," Mecro and Nancy said.

"Hrgh! Realization!" Enigma's Chronic Thoughts came to life and grabbed onto his face with a growl. His body was morphed into his shrouded monster like **Chronic Nightmare** form.

*_CLANG_* The Oxygen Tank that was strapped to his back fell off of him as well as.

"Huh?" "What?" "Uhh." "Oh Dear." Mecro and Nancy looked a bit baffled from this while Melody and Vegas both looked worried and shocked.

"… … … _Guh_!" Enigma quickly grabbed onto his mask like face and wrapped his fingers all around his mouth holding his breath.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Mecro and Nancy both started laughing at the sudden predicament.

"How Lucky for us." "To think we were worried," Nancy and Mecro said holding their sides from laughter while Enigma kept holding his breath.

"No matter how powerful your heart is-." "-It won't do you any good once our mist takes over-." *_WHOOSH_* Enigma's same hand had zoomed between the two and grabbed onto the same floating bead talisman necklace.

*_bZZTzztT_* "AUGH!" a green electric like discharge suddenly began surging through Enigma's arm when he came into contact with the item.

"Enigma!" "NO!" Vegas and Melody cried out.

"Oh I forgot to mention-." "-the one defense with set our weapon up with," Nancy and Mecro said.

"What? Enigma!" Melody called out again.

"Augh!... I… can't," Enigma started feeling himself losing consciousness.

* * *

"… …. Mnnn Ngh… wha?" Enigma opened up his eyes again. He wasn't in the same world as before, he looked around and saw that the entire place was nothing but black darkness. It was like someone had turned off all the lights, but he was able to see his own body clearly. He had turned back into his normal form wearing his same Zombie costume with all of his anti-evil items still on him.

"Helloooo!" Enigma called out, his voice echoed out for what seemed like a mile.

"Am I… dead?" Enigma said to himself.

"Ah heh heh heh, no, but you'll wish you were," a voice out of nowhere called out to him. "Wha-Who?" Enigma turned his head to face the sound of the voice and saw someone.

"Been a while since I've had a guest to scare," he said. He was a large bag looking person with cloth colored the same green as Mecro and Nancy's mist.

"Who are you?" Enigma said.

"The names **Oogie Boogie** stranger the worst fear of your life," he said giving a disco like pose.

"The wors- wait where am I?" Enigma said annoyed.

"We are inside of what is essentially your mind," Oogie said as creepy as he could. "What?" Enigma said even more confused.

"I ain't too sure of the workings myself, but if you got a complaint ask them two creepy twins who did this. Normally I ain't a fan of workin against my will, but anyone who gives me the power to scare an entire world at once is okay by my book," he said.

"You… wait I heard them talk about you, you're that guy Sora beat aren't you?" Enigma said.

"You know that boy!" Oogie said suddenly sounding mad, "Listen here you mask wearin freak, it was nuthin but dumb luck that him, and that Annoying Jack Skellington, beat me. It was four on one! Sure technically I had me a nifty death machine on my side… twice… but that boy and Skellington are nothing but no good cheaters. Cheaters I tell you!" Oogie said.

"I… don't even know what you're talking about," Enigma said.

"Rrrgh! You know what? That don't matter, him, Jack, and all his friends are now under my control… in a retrospective technical way… point is you're next to go down," Oogie said.

"Heh fine bring it on," Enigma said taking out his Keyblade. "You're in for a world of hurt now… I can't let someone like you keep me from havin my fun," Oogie said. "Sora beat you, twice, and that was before I gave him his new power. How tough can you be?" Enigma said.

"Have you forgotten where we are, it's your mind," Oogie said.

"So I'll be stronger?" Enigma asked.

"Ye- NO! Look I'm the one in control and I'm the one who can see you're deepest fear," Oogie said.

"Y-… you do?" Enigma said worried.

"Case in point," *_snap_* Oogie snapped his finger (which Enigma though impressive since he had no fingers). A small light appeared on the ground directly in front of Enigma and he looked down.

"J-… J-… J-J-J-J- JACKOLANTURN!" Enimga yelled out and stumbled back from the pumpkin with the carved out smiley face.

"g-G-GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Enigma threw his own Keyblade at the pumpkin cutting it. "Ah ha ha Haa! You sir are a scarers greatest dream. Afraid of the one thing my specialty is!" Oogie said in glee snapping his fingers again. *_snap snap_* From above a large scary looking spider came down and Enigma freak out once again.

* * *

"Nggh, NN!" Enigma was still holding on to the same necklace despite the fact that he was nearly asleep.

"Hmm, how strange." "He should have let go by now," Mecro and Nancy said.

* * *

"Ah ahahahaha!" Enigma ran from the flying bats and ghost that were coming his way.

"Ahhh AYAH!" Oogie suddenly appeared in front of him holding two snakes in each of his hand.

"AH hahaha! I almost feel bad for you kid," Oogie said.

"Nnnngh! That's it! Take this!" Enigma took off the garlic rings and cross off his neck.

*_smack_* The necklace hit Oogie in the stomach and fell to the floor.

"What am I? A vampire?" Oogie said.

"Alright, try this!" Enigma took the lighter and torch off his waist and lit a large fire.

"AH-HA!" Enigma thrusted the flames towards Oogie.

"Ah _foo_," Oogie blew the torch out like it was a candle.

"Uh… okay look! The sun!" Enigma showed Oogie his pictures of the sun.

"Yeah that won't do anything," Oogie said.

"Holy water?"

"Nope."

"Salt?"

"No."

"Silver?"

"Uh-uh."

"… pocket lint?"

"Who's stopped by- no," Oogie said annoyed.

"Uh uh- a-alright I got one more thing, I don't believe in you!" Enigma called out pointing to Oogie.

"What?"

"You heard me, I don't believe in the spirit of Halloween it's all fake to me!" Enigma said.

"… I don't- I-I'm not getting it," Oogie said.

"If I don't believe in a holiday then you AS a holiday can do nothing to hurt me," Enigma said. *_SMACK_* "OOW that hurt!" Oogie hit him on the head with the toy snakes in his head.

"I'm actually getting sick of you now," Oogie raised his hands into the air.

"… uh?" for a minute nothing had happened.

*_KRA-KOOOM_* *_RWAAAARRR_* *_ROOOOOAAARRR_* *_OOOOOOHHH_* "AAAAAAHAAAAAHAHA!" Enigma was literally blown back by a wave of Jackolanturn's, flying bats and ghouls, witch's on broomsticks, all which were coming out of broken red glowing fiery abyss's.

"AH DAHABADA AYAAAAHHH!" Enigma was convulsing on the ground flailing his legs out spinning on the ground keeping his eyes covered in fear.

"… huh?" everything suddenly turned quiet and Enigma opened his eyes to see that all the things that were scaring him were suddenly gone.

…

…

…

…

*_BOOM_ _ROOAR_* "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the fiery abyss quickly opened up again in a faking out scenario. "HAHAHAHA," Oogie laughed at him from the fake out he did.

*_Thunk thu-thunk_* Enigma's mask fell off his face and on the ground. A snake went up and picked it up and brought it to Oogie.

"Oh look at me, I'm an intelligent man who fears the day of October 31st," Oogie taunted using Enigma's mask to simulate his face.

"You're nothing but a coward no matter how powerful you think you are," Oogie said.

*_Snap_*

* * *

*_SNAP_* Enigma's mask suddenly split into two and fell to the ground. "Enigma's mask?" Melody said weakly. "What's going on?" Vegas said.

* * *

"Ha hahahaha, back to scaring!" Oogie said raising his arms again.

*_KRA-KOOOM_*

*_ROOOAARR_*

*_OOOOHHH_*

"… … … …."

"What the?" Oogie didn't hear Enigma crying.

"Maybe a little more fire," Oogie said causing more flames to rise from the abyss's.

"… … …" Enigma was back on his feet silently staring at Oogie.

"Uhhh Maybe you're sick of that, how bout this?" Oogie snapped his fingers again.

*_HA HAHAHAHAHA_* A bunch of floating laughing Jackolanturns started flying around like they were possessed laughing with tongues made of fire.

"… … … …"

"What's wrong with you?" Oogie asked.

"You broke my mask."

"Huh?" Oogie looked down at the two mask half's on the floor near his feet.

"What this? Worry about that after you deal with this," Oogie dismissed all the laughing pumpkins and replaced them with one Large Skull.

*_HAHAHAHA_* *_TSSSSS_* The large skull laughed at Enigma making scary faces with a forked snake tongue and a gathering of what looked like roaches crawling out of its eye sockets.

"HEheheheh!"

*_HAHAHAHAHA_*

*_Tssssss_*

"_Grrrrrr_!"

"HAHAH-… wait grrr? I didn't make anything that-."

*_CRACK_* Oogie's thoughts were interrupted by the snapping of a skull jaw and said jaw being tossed next to him.

*_whimper whimper whimper_* The same Skull with a limp tongue and no jaw floated past Oogie running away making crying dog noises.

"What the-?" Oogie saw Enimga in his Chronic Nightmare form staring at him with his one horrid blood-shot eye.

"You Broke My Mask," Enigma said in silent rage.

"What the heck's wrong with you? You allergic to bones or somethin? Ha Ha HACK!" Enigma's one arm grabbed Oogie stretching around his neck and picking him up and bringing him closer and inch from his angry face.

"mY nAmE Is eNIgMa aNd NO ONE messes with my MAAAAASSSKKK-_RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRR_!" the whole room shook from Enigma's roar.

"WAAAHH!" *_CRASH_* Enigma threw Oogie onto the ground violently with his large arm.

"Ooohh, my head. Now I'm ma-HUAH!" Enigma took a small pumpkin in his hand and forcefully jammed it in Oogie's mouth. Enigma hit the top of his head making him bite down.

*_SPLAT_* "UUUGGHH!" Oogie began spitting out pieces of pumpkin and pumpkin seeds.

"H-Hold on at least-!" *_BAM_* Enigma punched Oogie's face and knocked him back a long way.

"Uhnn… Alright now I'm serious," Oogie snapped his fingers and a large scary bat flew down in front of Enigma.

*_SCREE_-* *_BASH_* Enigma's arm wrapped around the bats neck and he threw it behind his back.

"Huh? Uh alright!" Oogie snapped his fingers and a giant spider came down hanging from a web.

*_snap_* *GRAAAH_*_ Enigma snapped the web with his fingers and the spider crashed down letting Enigma harshly walk over it.

"Uh Uh this!" Oogie hastily called a bunch of scary rotten hands come up out of the ground and grab onto Enimga.

*_SNAP_* Enigma pulled one of the hands out of the ground holding a whole severed arm. The rest of the hands suddenly stopped moving before going back in the ground.

"Uh… uh… uhh….. mmnnnnn," Oogie started shaking in fear as Enigma walked closer and closer to him step by step till he was standing in front of him.

"Don't. Mess. With. My. Mask," Enigma's hand twisted up into a single spiky needle.

"Mmmnnnn-n-n-n-n-n-n," Oogie was suddenly frozen in fear as Enigma brought his hand closer.

*_Prick_* "YAAAahhhh… huh?" Enigma pricked his body and then pulled his hand back.

"Wha… that's it?... That's all?... HAHAHAHAHA-!" *_SSSSSSSS_* "WHA?" the hole Enigma pricked in his body was starting to let out a bunch of the same green mist like he was a balloon.

"WHaHAHAHAH!" Oogie blocked the hole with his hands keeping the mist in.

"_Phew, _that wa-," *_prick_* *_SSSSSSSS_* "NO NONONO!" Enigma quickly poked another hole in his body letting more mist out, Oogie held the first hole with one hand and quickly blocked the new hole with his other hand. Enigma spread out his five fingers into five long needles and pointed them at Oogie.

"Trick or Treat you rejected Halloween bag."

*_PIRCE_* Enigma pierced his body all the way through, his fingers poking out of his back.

*_TSSSSSSSS_*"No! NO NO NOT AGAIN! MY Body My body i'm shrinking no noooo… nooooo-…." Oogie fell to the ground in a crumpled heap of green lifeless rags.

* * *

*_SMASH_* "WHAT!" Mecro and Nancy cried out when Enigma crushed the bead talisman necklace. The mist stopped flowing and all around the area the green fog was clearing away revealing the night sky and forest around.

"Immpossible!" "You fought it off," Mecro and Nancy said. Melody and Vegas started to feel better now that the area was cleared and picked up their weapons.

"you two alright?" Enigma asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better," Melody said. "Good show smashing that necklace," Vegas said.

"Uh… who ar- you know what later, right now I want these two dead," Enigma said facing Mecro and Nancy.

"Such a shame," Mecro said.

"Looks like we'll have to use," Nancy said pulling out a blood red crystal heart.

"Our last resort," the two said at the same time.

* * *

**Kisdota: Sorry to end it here, I wanna look around a bit on certain things before I continue. Anyway you know the drill. And I want to officially say that we have reached 300 reviews, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	69. Chapter 70

**Kisdota: Late sorry, my other laptop broke, again so now I sent it to get repaired. I'm really getting ticked off at HP now, I swear I am getting some kind of friggin insurance when and if I get my laptop back. Anyway I don't want to take too long so I want to be quick in the review thanks this time, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Thank you wolfbladekeybearer, Transitions End, , Jim, and supercpro.**

**Disclaimer: The ownership and/or copyrights as explained in the last 70 or so chapters remain as valid as they were claimed. Stop asking whoever the heck is asking.**

**

* * *

**

Mecro and Nancy held up their new Blood Red crystal heart.

"You were able to fight off-." "-our hold of fear on you." "But let us see if your strong enough-." "-to fight off our new power," Mecro and Nancy said.

"That heart, the last time we faced that power we nearly lost," Vegas said. "You think we can take them?" Melody asked. "No, but we can't just run," Enigma said.

"Now witness-." –our power!" Nancy tightly gripped the crystal heart causing it to break up and shatter into a cloud of blood red dust which seeped into the two Neo-Nobodies.

"…. Hmm?" "What's this?" the two asked.

"Quick, maybe we can take them down before they power up!" Melody said.

"RAGH!" Enigma stretched out his single arm and shot it directly at Nancy. *_BAM_* "What the?" Enigma's fist was bounced back by some kind of invisible force leaving Nancy unharmed.

"What was that? I didn't do that," Nancy said.

"Did Baroque lie-?" "About this… new…. HACK!" Mecro suddenly stopped and coughed out something in his hand.

"Mecro? What's wro-… HACK!" Nancy suddenly did the same and coughed the same substance onto his hand.

"b-blood?" he said.

*_FWOOOSH_* "AAHHHHHH!" Mecro and Nancy were both suddenly covered in a cloud of red dust like mist both falling to the ground unconscious.

"AH!" Melody felt the force of the two neo's power and jammed the bottom of her weapon into the ground to stabilize herself. Vegas and Enigma both grabbed onto the ground themselves as well.

"Not again!" Enigma said.

"Get ready to fight, this will be exceedingly difficult," Vegas said.

The glittering mist had cleared away showing Mecro and Nancy's new form. The two were both no longer human shaped, both of them both combined into what looked like a large muscular primate looking body. They were both twice as large and their body had become a black and white reptilian and scale like skin. Up around their neck was a large deep red beaded necklace with a large talisman charm in the middle with a picture of the star in a circle. There were also two heads on top of the body, both in the shape of regular round heads with nothing on them but two large triangle teeth jaw's taking up two thirds of both heads.

"RAAAWWWRR! SNAAARRLL!" the two head started growling and roaring out. "Sheesh, I thought they were ugly before," Enigma said.

"Yeah, what the heck did they put in that heart of theirs?" Melody said. "_grrrrr GRAAWWLL_!" the monster Neo despite not having eyes seemed to face the tree, his large hands suddenly started to split in the middle. Out of the middle of both hands flipped two white knifes which stayed attached to his hands.

"Crap, get ready!" Enigma said. The monster Neo ran directly at the group swiping his knife like hands at them. The tree fighters all jumped back avoiding the attack. Vegas was the first to move and punched at the Neo.

*_CHING_* Vegas's fist made contact with the Neo's arm and caused a dozen coins to burst out on impact. The Neo did not look effected by the attack and swiped his arm at Vegas. Vegas blocked the attack by bringing his fist close over his face. *_BASH_* "GAH!" the attack sent Vegas flying back from the attack and fell back. Melody took this chance to fire the harpoon bottom of her weapon at the enemy. Mecro/Nancy quickly turned around and grabbed onto the wire attached to the spear tip before it could strike him. "huh? AH!" the Neo pulled hard on the wire and Melody was jerked towards them.

Melody tried to dig her heels into the ground, but she wasn't strong enough and Mecro/Nancy pulled her close to themselves. Enigma tried to get him to let go by stretching his own arm at the enemy. Mecro/Nancy's left head turned at Enigma and opened his jaws and chomped down on his arm.

*_BITE_* "AAAAAGH!" Enigma cried out when he felt his arm being bitten. Vegas ran to the Neo and punched at the left face that wasn't biting Enigma's arm, when he punched him the other head did the same with Enigma's hand and bit his own hand. Vegas grunted out in pain, but didn't try to move his hand from his spot.

*_Ka-Chink_* The sound of a coin dropping could be heard from the right head.

"**Heavy Jackpot**," Vegas quietly said.

*_CHING_* "GRAAAAH!" Mecro/Nancy suddenly let go of the three all at once when gold coins started spewing out of his right head.

"Whoa, I didn't know he could do that," Enigma said. The victory was short lived, the monster shut closed its mouth and the coins stopped coming out. "Can you do that again?" Melody asked Vegas.

"Not a lot more, and I know it would take that much to even hurt him," Vegas said.

"I'll try something new," Enigma said. Enigma reached behind himself and pulled out the same summoning charm that he got (stole) from Rikku.

"**Buzz**!" Enigma called out. The charm in his hand suddenly shot out a bunch of circular signals that looked like sound waves into the now starry night sky. One star in the sky suddenly started turning red and becoming brighter. Enimga kept his head looking up as the bright red star changed into an incoming comet falling directly towards him. The large comet still kept falling down towards Enigma who remained completely unfazed and still.

The flaming comet soon feel directly onto the top of his head, *_plop_* and bounced off and fell into his one hand. The flames instantly cleared and revealed the large comet to actually be a small cardboard rocket shaped box. Enigma shook the box a bit and the bottom flaps unfolded and a small spaceman figure was dropped. Enigma tossed the little box behind himself and picked up the little toy in his hand and it instantly started moving and saluted him.

"Buzz Lightyear, of Star Command reporting for duty," he said. Enigma placed the toy on top of his head and the two faced their enemy.

Mecro/Nancy's right head opened up its large jaw and fired a stream of black like energy at Enigma. Enigma shoved his hand into the ground and his strength pushed him up into the air over Mecro/Nancy's attack. Buzz on top of Enigma's head aimed his right arm at the Neo and pressed the large red button.

The light on his arm lit up and fired a red laser at the enemy. Enigma shot out his fist down at the monster but he jumped back out of the way. Buzz started firing more lasers at the enemy but the attacks all turned out to be useless when going against his tough skin. Melody and Vegas both started firing their own attacks of sound waves and coins. Every single attack that was fired at him turned out to be useless and did nothing to faze him.

"Ready?" "Affermati-AH!" Enigma took Buzz off of his head and started messing with something in his back as Buzz struggled out of his hand.

"Full charge!" Enigma held up buzz at the Neo and Buzz aimed. "Eat laser," Buzz said pressing the red button on his arm.

*_BWEEEEE_* "GRAH!" the force of Buzz's attack pushed Enigma back a few inch's without moving his feet. The small laser had become a huge burst of energy completely engulfing Mecro/Nancy in a huge stream of electric red energy. The attack stopped and Enigma put Buzz back onto the ground. Buzz gave him a salute right before his right arm detached and fell to the ground. Enigma quickly put his arm back on and Buzz pressed the red button on his chest making two wings appear.

"Too infinity, and beyond!" he said flying away back to his own world.

"GRRRR!" Mecro/Nancy growled at them with anger. "I think we just made him madder," Melody said.

"That's all we've been doing!" Enigma said. Mecro/Nancy faced all three of them and from their jaws a small gathering of dark energy started gathering in both mouths.

"We'll need more power if we hope to defeat this enemy," Vegas said.

"RAH-!" *_BOOM_* "GRAAAH!" Mecro/Nancy's attack was suddenly halted by a second explosion of dark energy.

*_Thunk_* *_Boom_* *_SHING_* *_FLASH_* Mecro/Nancy was suddenly hit by a barrage of different attacks which surprisingly made his step back a few inches.

Enigma, Melody, and Vegas all looked behind them and saw what caused it. "Hey guys! You Okay?" Sora asked.

"Sora!" Enigma said. Sora, Kairi, and Riku had all shown up in their Realization forms. Jack, Donald, and Goofy were with them as well. "Riku! Are you alright?" Melody said. "Yeah, we're fine," Riku said. "For some reason that huge mist suddenly went away and everyone who was infected started feeling better," Kairi said.

"That was me," Enigma said.

"Enigma?" Donald said.

"Aren't you afraid of-?" "Don't say it!" Enigma interrupted Sora, "Just don't remind me, I'm sorta being driven by anger at the moment."

"_GRAA RAAH_!"

"WHOA! What is that?" Jack asked pointing at Mecro/Nancy.

"Mecro and Nancy, they used another one of those dangerous hearts of theirs," Vegas said. "Then we have to- wait who are you?" Sora said.

"Later!" Kairi said. Mecro/Nancy bared both of his knife equipped hands and growled at them.

"This is gonna be bad," Sora said.

"_GRWA-!_" *_Thunk_* "_Grah?_" Mecro/Nancy was about to attack the group but felt another weaker bump on his head.

"What's he doing?" Sora asked. "huh, Look! On its Head!" Kairi said. Mecro/Nancy's left head looked atop it's right head and saw a small little robotic figure.

"MY ROBOT!" Enigma shouted out. The same little robot that Enigma built was standing on top of the right head of Mecro/Nancy waving its small arm at the left head. "Where did that come from?" Donald asked. Mecro/Nancy attempted to grab the little machine with its arms, but it was too fast for it.

"_GRAAA!_" Mecro/Nancy got frustrated and tried to shake off the little robot which proved useless, and the robot waved both its hands at the Left head taunting it.

"_grrr GRWA_!" Mecro/Nancy's left head got angry and stretched out its head to try and eat it, the small robot turned on the little jets on its feet and flew out of the way. *_CHOMP_* "_GAAAAAAAHHH!"_ Mecro/Nancy missed and bit down on its right head causing both to roar out in pain. The little robot flew over to Sora and folded up its body into a small medallion and fell into Sora's hand.

"What- where did it come from?" Sora asked. "I-I don't know, I didn't put anything in it that would tell it to do that!" Enigma said.

"It's here, let's not complain, let's fight," Kairi said.

"Yeah, Okay," Sora said opening up the Medallion, "I-I just press these buttons."

*_beep beep beep beep beep_*

"_WHIIRRR_ Courage Wisdom Kindness Light Darkness!"

The Medallion closed up and started shining brightly, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy all disappeared being absorbed by the small medallion. Sora placed the medallion on his chest and the Medalion formed a blue heart on the front.

"Super Drive"

Sora felt energy flow into his body and change form, a buckler shield and jewel appeared on both arms and his armor changed color. The medallion turned into a picture of a sword surrounded in four points by a staff, shield, cross, and bat.

"**Sacred Knight, Savior Drive**!" Sora held out both hands and two swords of light and darkness appeared in his hands.

"wow, I didn't know Sora could do that," Jack said. "We better stand back, this fight may turn dangerous," Melody said.

"You guys ready?" Sora said. "_Yeah, let's try not to mess up this time_," Riku said.

"_GRAAAAW!_" Mecro/Nancy ran at Sora and swiped both knife's at him. Sora deflected both with his own swords and jumped up a bit and shot both legs into Mecro/Nancy's stomach. *_BAM_* "_GRAAAAH_!" Mecro/Nancy slid back a bit from the attack.

"Let's try that again," Sora said. His legs started giving off a red glow and he jumped straight towards Mecro/Nancy.

*_CHOMP_* "_YAAAHH-HOO-HOO-HOOO_!" Goofy mentally cried out in pain when both of Mecro/Nancy's head bit down on both legs. "AHH! Let go!" Sora faced his left arm at Mecro/Nancy the green jewel on his arm crackled a bit of electricity.

"**Sacred Thunderga**!" *_BZZZZZ_* Mecro/Nancy was shot with a blast of electricity.

*_ZZZTZZTZZ_* "AGH!" Sora felt the same electricity circle back at him until Mecro/Nancy let go of him.

"_You moron, don't shock the enemy when they're next to us_!" Donald yelled. "I forgot okay!" Sora said. "_Sora you do need to be more careful_!" Kairi said. "_Or just stop making mistakes_," Riku said. "Shut up Riku," Sora said. "_Uh, guys_," Goofy said.

_"GRAAAH_!" *_FWOOSH_* Mecro/Nancy's left mouth opened up and let forth a huge stream of dark energy.

"to sl-Ah!" *_Trip_* Sora tried to get back on his feet but suddenly tripped. *_FWOOSH_* "GAH!" Sora took the attack head on unable to avoid.

* * *

"CRUD Not again!" Enigma said. "What's wrong?" Jack said.

"They can't control that body unless they learn to work together properly," Melody said. "What? Then how will they beat that two headed monster?" Jack asked.

"They won't, we could fix that if we could help them all clear their minds," Enigma said.

"I don't think we can get close enough to do what we did last time," Vegas said.

"… I got it! Jack can you move that floating stage?" Melody asked.

"Yeah why?" Jack asked.

* * *

"_Watch it_!" "_Left left_!" "Shield, I need defense!" Sora and everyone started having a mental argument desperately trying to work their body. Mecro/Nancy kept firing their stream of black energy at them as they worked trying to avoid the attack. Sora was able to jump over their attack and over Mecro/Nancy.

Sora tried to swipe his swords down when he came down at Mecro/Nancy but missed completely. Mecro/Nancy swiped both of his own blades at him knocking him back. Sora rolled on the ground a few feet but eventually got up. "This is bad, we need to try and get control again," Sora said.

"_grrrr_," Mecro/Nancy growled in what seemed like satisfaction as they made their way to Sora.

*_FLASH_* "_Hrgh_?" "Huh?" Mecro/Nancy and Sora were both shined with a light from the sky illuminating the whole area.

"Hello everybody!" Jack said holding a microphone.

"Jack?" Sora said. The same floating stage held up by the skull balloon. Enigma, Melody, and Vegas were all up on the stage as well.

"It's time for open mic comedy!" Jack cried out.

"_Grah?_" Mecro/Nancy tilted both their heads to the side.

"_oh please don't_," Donald said ashamed.

"Are you sure this kind of thing is allowed Jack?" Enigma asked Jack. "I'm not sure, I'll have to ask my 'Mummy_'_."

*_Ba-dum PSH_*

"… _reh reh_," Mecro/Nancy gave a small chuckle. "_Heh, that's actually pretty funny_," Donald said.

"So Jack, I heard you tried to run Christmas again," Vegas said. "I did, but I was stopped, Santa had something scarier than me on his side," Jack said. "And what might that be?" "A Lawyer!"

*_Ba-dum PSH_*

"_Raha RAha HA_!" "HA Ha, that one really was good," Sora said.

"So did you hear about the dangers of Halloween?" Jack asked. "No? what Dangers?" Enigma asked.

"There's a shortage of bubblegum!"

*_Ba-dum PSH_*

"….."

"…"

"…"

"You know… to pass out?" Jack said awkwardly.

"For a skeleton you seem to be lacking a funny bone," Melody said.

*_Ba-dum PSH_*

"W-Wait, t-that wasn't-," Melody said embarrassed.

"RAHAHAH!" "AHaAhaHA!" Sora and Mecro/Nancy both started laughing hard. Enigma and Vegas were both snickering as well.

"_T-That one- HAHA- Was really good,_" Riku said.

"I-I didn't try… uh," Melody started feeling embarrassed.

"Guys hurry!" Enigma called out.

"Huh? Oh!" Sora began feeling his body moving back in order again. "_Alright, while he's distracted_!" Kairi said.

"Right!" Sora said picking up both blades and ran towards Mecro/Nancy.

"**Limit Break**," Sora worded out. The Neo was still holding it's stomach in laughter but was able to notice Sora and faced him with both knife like arms. Mecro/Nancy Swiped at Sora, and Sora quickly ducked down on his knees sliding forward past Mecro/Nancy and swiping at his left side. *_SHING_* "_GRAAH!_" Mecro/Nancy cried out when he felt Sora's blades swipe at his side and staggered a bit holding his scar.

"**The great strength that lives within the three worthy traits, Let that power be born in the border between two realms**," Sora said bring both his blades together and turning them into one large twilight orange blade. Mecro/Nancy turned around and raised both his arms at Sora.

"_RWAAA_ -!" "HA!" *_SHING_* "_GRAAAAH_!" Sora quickly turned around and face Mecro/Nancy swiping his sword at him. When the sword passed his body a glowing trinity symbol suddenly appeared around Mecro/Nancy's body and he felt his body freeze on the spot.

"**Twilight Trinity**," Sora raised up his blade and swiped downward on Mecro/Nancy right in the middle. The Twilight Symbol split into two and disappeared before Mecro and Nancy's own body was split up as well right down the middle separating the two half's from each other.

Mecro and Nancy's body's suddenly started breaking apart into black ash, the two halves slowly raised up their hands and waved at Sora.

"Bye…-." "Bye…" they said before falling back onto the ground where both their bodies started breaking up into ash.

"_phew_… we did it," Sora said relived. The remains of Mecro and Nancy started rising up and surrounding Sora making him fall unconscious.

"_It's not me! It's him!" "It's you!" "He did it!" "We did it!" "I can't Stop!" "You don't want to stop!" "Make it Stop!" "Make Him Stop_!" "_GET HIM OUT OF MY HEAD_!"

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay again sorry I'm late, my laptop should be fixed soon so I can get back to the regular bi-weekly track, be sure to review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	70. Chapter 71

**Kisdota: Alright, I played a few games and did a few things as well I feel great in making this. The review count last chapter was pretty low, don't know why. I've been going over my fic it's had a few problems I don't know why no one told me about it, but CrazySnakeLover is fixing them everyone go thank her. So anyway here's all of the thanks, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Review Thanks: **

**Acidic Wrath: Thanks for reviewing, YAHAHAHAHA**

**Riku Uzumaki: I still got a few ideas to throw in Birth by Sleep, but not entirely, I think. I'll figure something out, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Transitions End: Updating now, YAHAHAHAHA**

**Celticskydancer: It is done, YAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**SPECIAL REQUEST/ FIC CONTEST ENTRY: Here's the real thing, it's a lie, don't stop reading it's about your freedom! I'm not exaggerating this is literally about your first amendment freedom. The Supream Court has gone to trial and is discussing about the rights of video game consumers. They want to make Video Games in California and 18 only item. That means that games will be harder for children to get to. The U.S. Supreme Court has gone to trial discussing if our T (teen) even our E-10 (Everyone ten and older) games should be sold only to Adults. I BEG all of you to let your voices be heard, go to the "Video Game Voters Network", that's 'videogamevoters dot org' ('video game voters' all one word, and ORG not COM) to find out what you can do to protect the rights of Video Game buyers all over California. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: 9 41514'20 152314 11914741513 851182019**

* * *

"_mngh_… uhhh?" Sora awoke and opened up his eyes, he saw the night sky and few cool prickly ground on his back.

"Are you awake?" Kairi said. Sora sat up and saw he was still in Oogie's old land where they just fought, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Vegas were in their regular Halloween costumes. Jack and Sally were with them as well.

"_yawn_, I feel a little tired, what happened?" Sora asked. "Oh nothing really, we won the fight, but then you fell asleep after we all split up," Kairi said.

"How long?" Sora asked. "Not long, just half an hour," Donald said.

"That was quite the feat you performed Sora, joining together with all your friends into one fighting force, how did you do that?" Jack asked.

"Uh well I'm not sure how to explain it, Enigma could probably… wait where is Enigma?" Sora asked.

"He, Riku, and Melody went off to Christmas town to see if there was any damage and whatnot that they might need help with," Goofy said. "They'll be back soon," Kairi said.

"And the rest of the town?" Sora asked.

"Everyone's okay, that green fog that appeared before was not around very long so everyone is fine," Sally said. "Quite a spook whatever that stuff was, even I wasn't very fond of it. I hope that was the last we've seen of it," Jack said.

"Uh by the way, who was that other guy earlier? The one who was using all those coin attacks?" Sora asked getting up. "That was Vegas," Kairi said.

"No he was taller," Sora said. "No I know that was Vegas," Kairi said.

"What? He was tall a lot taller," Sora said. "No he did this thing with Charmy's capsule and grew and did all these other stuff," Kairi said.

"It's true, when you fell asleep that guy turned inta Vegas," Goofy said.

"He… turned into that guy?" Sora said.

"I know it was really weird, I mean he was acting all chivalrous and talking in this polite, but now he's just… acting normal," Kairi said. Sora looked down at Vegas the moment their eyes met he quickly moved to hid behind Kairi's leg.

"Seems a bit unbelievable," Sora said. "I know, I was wondering what he did. Enigma said he'll take a look when he gets back," Kairi said.

* * *

Back in Christmas town Riku, Melody, and Enimga were in Santa's workshop. "Okay a little switch there aaaaaand that-should- do it," Enigma said twisting a bolt on one of the machines attached to the conveyer belts. "It works again, thank you sir now we can get our work back on schedule," one of the elves said to Enigma.

While he was working on some of the broken machinery Riku and Melody were speaking to Santa.

"Well there's been no permanent damage, and seeing as your friend here has fixed our machines up we can get everything we need done on time for Christmas," Santa said. "That's good, sorry about all that's happened here," Riku said.

"Oh don't worry about that, you don't need to apologize at all," Santa said. "Tell me Santa, has anything been stolen from here?" Melody asked.

"Stolen? … well we haven't had everything accounted for, but I believe anything valuable is still here," Santa said.

"Hm… that's odd," Riku said.

"What's so odd about it?" Santa asked.

"Well it's just that whenever we go against a Neo they're usually here for some kind of reason. Usually they've been taking anything that's valuable or one of a kind on a world," Riku said.

"Yet they didn't take anything from here, that would mean that that weird fear guy was here for another reason," Melody said.

"Strange indeed, do you have any idea on what it was?" Santa asked.

"No nothing," Riku said.

"Well whatever reason they came here it's not going to be here, I don't think you'll be seeing any new Neo's here," Enigma said.

"Well that's good, I have only two Months to prepare for Christmas, I can't deal with anything that might come up," Santa said.

"Alright, I took a look around everything's in working order," Enigma said. "Thank you for your help, I'll be sure to leave all of you something extra special this year," Santa said.

"Well if we're not home by then just leave them in our mail," Riku said.

One of the elves walked up to the group and tapped Enigma on his leg.

"Hm?" Enigma looked down and saw the little elf holding up to him a small present. "Oh for me?" Enigma asked, the elf nodded and gave him the small box before heading off to work with the other elves. Enigma peeled off the wrapping paper and opened the box up.

"What is it?" Riku asked him.

"… oh, Alright! A new mask," Enigma said pulling out a mask similar looking to the one he lost, "and this one has two eyeholes!"

"ah yes, fixing the machines are a large chore for the elves, and I heard what happened to your mask," Santa said.

"Ah thank you soo much, I feel weird without wearing one," Enigma said quickly placing his new mask on.

"Now then I don't mean to be rude, but I must get back to work. I have a lot of things that need to be done," Santa said. "We understand, thank you for taking the time to speak with us," Melody said.

* * *

In the forest in Halloween town the tree with the Christmas themed door opened up and Riku, Melody, and Enigma stepped through. Sora and everyone else were there waiting for them.

"Hey Sora, you done with your nap already?" Riku asked. "Funny, everything alright back in Christmas town?" Sora asked.

"I got a new mask!" Enigma said happily. "Is he alright?" Donald asked.

"One of the elves gave him a new mask for fixing the machines he's fine," Melody said.

"Good, everyone's fine on this side, in fact they're getting everything ready for the Halloween party," Sora said.

"This thing is awesome… ahh the woodwork is so smooth," Enigma said running his hands over his face.

"Enigma are you alright?" Kairi asked.

"What I'm fine I just love this thing," Enigma said.

"No not that, I mean you know… we're in the… H word town," Kairi said trying to be subtle.

"Oh…" Enigma paused for a second, "Yeah I almost _inhale _forgot that we _inhale_ were in this _inhale_ place _inhale _so much_ inhale _has been _inhale _happening _inhale inhale inhale_."

"Uh Enigma do you need to go back to the ship?" Riku asked.

"No no no, I-I-I'm fine w-we Me I, uuuggghghh," Enigma grabbed his stomach like he was in pain.

"Uh maybe we better go," Sora said.

"Nonsense," Jack said, "the party's going to start soon, and everyone's going to want to thank you for everything you've done."

"but what about Enigma?" Kairi asked. "Don't you worry about him, I'm sure if he just stays a little while I'm sure we can change his mind," Jack said.

"Well… I don't know," Sora said. "Oh please Sora?" Kairi said pleadingly.

"We haven't been to a party in a long time," Riku said.

"Yeah come on," Donald said. "Yeah, please Sora," Goofy said. "Well I guess it's alright, if Enigma doesn't go berserk again," Sora said.

"No no, I'll be fine, I gotta do this I gotta beat this thing those other things called neo's know my thing that make me a scared thing and if they use that thing it'll be a really bad thing."

"Enigma! Deep breaths, take it easy," Kairi said.

"_GASP_, right right," Enigma said trying to catch his breath.

* * *

Sora and everyone decided to join the festivities for the rest of the day, up in the air was the same flying skull balloon stage and underneath it was a large timer clock hanging from a chain. Everyone at the party was counting down the numbers.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The timer hit zero and at that moment split in half letting out a bunch of ghost float around everywhere.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Everyone yelled throwing confetti in the air and sounding off noise makers.

"You were right, they really do love Halloween," Riku said to Sora.

"I'm always right, like how I told you all I met Santa," Sora said. "Yeah we get it," Riku said.

"And you guys said I was lying," Sora continued. "Okay we get it Sora you were right," Riku said a little annoyed.

"Actually you thought I was lying, Kairi thought I was crazy," Sora said.

"Sora, We get it, we're sorry that we thought you were crazy okay?" Kairi asked.

"Ha ha, that was exciting!" Jack said re-joining the group, "So much tension and anticipation all let loose in one second, no wonder that baby enjoys new years."

"Hey Jack, great way to start the party," Sora said. "I thought it was, I almost did this part at the end, now I'm glad I didn't," Jack said.

"So what's next after this?" Melody asked. "Oh I got a whole list of things ready," Jack said rubbing his hands together.

* * *

Back up on the stage a band of musical vampires were playing, everyone else was either dancing or doing all of the other holiday activities.

"Here goes," Donald said bringing a little flame to one of the rocket shaped fireworks. Donald lit the fuse and the small rocket shot up in the air, Donald kept an eye on it watching it fly high, doing a few loop-de-loops, and then falling straight down to his location.

"wha- WA-!" *_BOOM_* the rocket exploded in a small colorful explosion leaving Donald charred black, a few of the passerby's chuckled at him.

"Aw shut up," Donald said to them.

"Huh, this looks weird," Goofy said picking up a bowl of colored eggs.

"They must be for easter," Melody said. Goofy brought his finger close to the egg.

*_SNAP_* "Yah!" Goofy took his finger back before the egg could close it's strange jaws at him. "I don't feel like eating these," Goofy said putting it back.

"Why are they?… Are they food or… ?" Melody started questioning.

"Hey guys," Enigma said. "Heya Enigma," Goofy said.

"How are you feeling? Are you over your fear?" Melody asked.

"Eh… probably not," Enigma said.

"Probably?" Melody said. "You look fine to me," Goofy said.

"Yeah I know. See Jack's friend, Dr. Finklestein I think, sort of helped me out by giving me this horrible smelling drink. It turned off most of the fear factors of my brain," Enigma said.

"You… turned off your ability to be frightened?" Melody asked quizzically.

"Well that, and a tiny bit of the part O me mind what make words sound good. It's all temporary don't worry," Enigma said.

"All this for Halloween?" Melody asked.

"I have a right to be afraid, and I will be in about four to six hours, now if you'll excuse me I'm hungry," Enigma said, *_snap_* "AHH! FREAKING EASTER EGG BIT ME!"

* * *

The band on top started playing slow music, Sora and Kairi were dancing together in the middle of the huge crowd of dancers.

"ah, when was the last time we celebrated the holidays like this?" Kairi asked. "Holiday's as in plural?" Sora asked. "Sure Sora, Holidays as in Plural," Kairi said. "I'm not sure, I mean we've been so busy ever since that day, how longs it been four… five years?" Sora asked.

"Around Four and a half," Kairi said. "Well I suppose we could do something the next time we get a chance to celebrate? What should we do?" Sora asked.

"Well I don't know, we could spend it somewhere," Kairi said. "Yeah," Sora said. "Just the two of us?" Kairi said smirking. "Just the… uh… sure," Sora said nervous.

"Are you ever going to get over that?" Kairi asked smirking.

"Wh-What?" Sora said.

"Nothing," Kairi said waving it off.

Vegas was maneuvering himself through the crowds of people towards Kairi and Sora with a small box. "Hm? What do you have their Vegas?" Sora asked.

Vegas said nothing and handed Sora the box. "Oh, is it for me?" Sora asked. Sore took the small box and opened it up.

*_POOF_* "GAH!" the box let out a burst of black soot on Sora's face.

"_Fttt _ack, What is this?" Sora said spitting out soot.

"Vegas! No, what did you do that for?" Kairi said angrily, Vegas started to shirk back in fear.

"Hold on hold on," Sora said. "Sora, he just-," Kairi said.

"I-I know… Vegas where did you get this box?" Sora asked. Vegas looked around for a second before he pointed outward.

"Of course," Sora said when he saw who he was pointing to. There were three little monsters wearing a skull, witch, and devil mask.

"Busted," the three said when Sora saw them. "Shock, Lock, and Barrel," Sora said. "who?" Kairi asked. "Get back here!" Sora yelled running after them. "Run Away!" the three said running off.

* * *

"Okay you got them on?" Enigma asked Riku and Melody who were wearing blindfolds.

"Yeah we can't see," Riku said. "Okay, now put your hand into this bowl," Enigma said.

"What's in it?" Melody asked. "Eyeballs," Enigma said.

"Uh, I don't want to," Melody said. "Relax it's not really eyeballs, it's a bowl of grapes," Riku whispered to her.

"Okay now put your hand in," Enimga said.

Riku and Melody put their hands in the bowl and felt a bunch of squishy wet orb like stuff. "Enigma I know you're trying to get into the holiday spirit and all but this joke is kind of old," Riku said taking off his blindfold. "How so?" Enigma asked.

"We know perfectly well that it's not-AHH!" Riku took back his handquickly, "THOSE ARE EYEBALLS!"

"What? UGH!" Melody took her own hand out of the bowl.

"EEEHHWW, ENIGMA, WHAT THE HELL?" Riku yelled out shaking the slime off his hand.

"What? I told you it was eyeballs," he said.

"You were- UGH- I liked it better when you were trying to kill us!" Riku complained.

"Where did you get those anyway?" Melody asked.

"Borrowed them," Enigma said. "Borrowed?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" one of the zombies were tapping Enigma's shoulder. "Could we get our eyes back now, our band is up next," he said.

"Sure, thanks guys," Enigma said giving the zombie the bowl.

* * *

Five hours later, Sora and everyone had left the party and said goodbye to everyone.

"_phew_ I'm tired, I can't remember the last time we had that much fun," Sora said. "It was nice I'll admit," Enigma said.

"So now what do we do?" Sora asked. "Well I need to do a bit of reporting, Melody Vegas I need to do a few checkups on you," Enigma said.

"What? Why me?" Melody asked. "Well you did use an enemies weapon for yourself, that crystal heart," Enigma said.

"Oh right," Melody reached into her own pocket and pulled out the Crystal heart.

"You still have it?" Riku asked. "Yeah, it just turned back into this when I got rid of that power I got," Melody said. "What about Vegas? Will he be okay?" Kairi asked.

"Well I don't know, he doesn't look like he's in danger from what he did but he should be fine," Enigma said. "Oh and Enigma? What was up with Mecro and Nancy?" Sora asked.

"Hm? Oh he had SPD," he said. "SP- wait split personality disorder?" Kairi said.

"Yeah, had it bad. The kind of bad that tells you to get rid of everyone before they get rid of you," Enigma said. "You make it seem like it was nothing," Kairi said. "I was a part of that group, I know a lot of stories compared to others his story sounds like Red Riding Hood," Enigma said.

"You could be a little more sympathetic," Kairi said. "I'm not paid too, so who wants to go first?" Enigma asked.

* * *

"How'd it turn up?" Riku asked. "No problems, Enigma's got a bit of a blood test going for me," Melody said.

"You… wait you have blood?" Sora asked. "Oh yeah, the whole well…," Riku said. "I'm a Nobody alright, stop thinking I'll take offense to it," Melody said. "Right sorry," Riku said. "He's using needles?" Kairi asked worried. "Yeah why?" Melody asked.

"Ah AHH!" *_SMASH_* the sound of breaking glass was heard in the back.

"Kairi can you help me distract Vegas?" Enigma called out.

* * *

"That took longer than I hopped but I have a few results to tell you," Enigma said to Sora and Kairi.

"Yeah what is it? Is Vegas okay?" Kairi asked. "No he's fine, it's more shocking news than serious. You know the whole thing about Hearless being the hearts and Nobodies being the body," Enigma said. "Yeah we know all that," Sora asked.

"Well uh… turns out that Vegas and Charmy are… connected," Enigma said slowly. "How are they… w-wait you're not saying-," Kairi said. "Yeah Charmy was Vegas's heartless and vice versa," Enigma said. "Wh-Are you sure?" Sora asked. "Positive," Enigma said.

"So… this whole… he… what does this mean… what about that whole thing he did with Charmy's capsule?" Kairi asked suprised. "Well actually there's a bit of a bigger shock, that capsule that Charmy left behind is actually his heart," Enigma said.

"His, heart?" Sora asked.

"Yeah when Charmy was attacked he left behind his heart in that capsule, I suppose that all that's been going on has to do with the research that was supposed to be going on," Enigma said. "So wait, if that's his heart then does this mean we could… turn him back to normal?" Kairi asked.

"Well… I suppose it's possible," Enigma said.

"Then let's do it," Kairi said getting up excited

"Whoa whoa!" Enigma grabbed onto Kairi's shoulder and stopped her, "We can't just do that."

"What why?" Kairi asked. "Yeah wouldn't it be better?" Sora asked.

"Look I don't know who Vegas was in the organization alright? And we don't know why he gave up his heart. If we try to give it back to him and he rejects it he could lose it forever," Enigma said.

"You mean…he could stay a nobody forever?" Kairi said worried. "It's possible, look I know you just want to help the kid, but you need to take it slow… for now just let him hold on to that capsule himself it might help him get back to normal," Enigma said.

* * *

"_sigh_… I wonder what happened to him," Kairi said looking over Vegas who was sleeping on one of the couches.

"Did the party tucker him out?" Sora asked her sitting next to her. "Yeah, as soon as he was done with Enigma's checkup he just fell asleep," she said.

"Still thinking about what he said?" Sora asked. "Yeah, I'm wondering what made him want to get rid of his heart," Kairi said.

"Yeah… I'm wondering too, someone as young as him, but Enigma said we could change him back to normal," Sora said. "He also said there was a chance of him rejecting his heart," Kairi said.

"Yeah… I wonder if taking care of our own kids would be this hard," Sora said.

Kairi didn't respond to him, she just looked at him looking uneasy until Sora re-registered his words.

"UHN UH- I-I mean I-I'm not saying that we… should have... n-not right now… un-unless you say you wanted… I-I'm not t-trying to say anything I-I w-would uh-."

"Sora," Kairi put her fingers on his lips stopping him from talking, "I get it, I understand." "R-right, sorry," Sora said.

* * *

Back in the cockpit Enimga was trying to get a signal back to Radiant Garden. "Hellooo! HELLO! Is anyone reading me?" Enigma called out, "why do I keep getting static? I built this thing! I shouldn't be getting any interference."

"_zzbzbzbzzzzbzbz lo-zzz_." "Oh oh got it!" Enigma said trying to get the signal.

"_zzzttzzbzz Hel-o is an- ne- ther-bzzz_!" the signal Enigma got was still fuzzy.

"Hello, this is Enimga calling on an open channel! Hello!" he tried yelling into the mic.

"_bzzzzzbzzzzz Enigm- bzzzzz it- Yuffie calling_!" "Yuffie! Oh good I got a complaint on that smoke bomb I bought from you, it lagged on me!... … … Yuffie? Answer me!" Enigma yelled.

"_help- bzzz att-ack bzzz ne- organization_!" Yuffie called out. "ne- Wait Neo! What was that?" Enigma called back.

*_BZZZZBZZZBZBZZZZ_* "Yuffie? YUFFIE?" Enigma tried working on more of the nobs on his radio. "What's…. No way, I'm being Jammed?" he said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay here you all go, I think I might be a day late or not depending on the updating I've done, now if you'll all excuse me I'm going to try some more multiplayer on Assassin's Creed, then go play Golden Sun for the DS, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	71. Chapter 72

**Kisdota: Okay I'm sorry again my laptop broke up again, I'll try and make this chapter longer for you all, and Merry Christmas to all of you, probably should have tried to extend the previous arc a bit more, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

*_SLAM_* The door to the kitchen was forced open by Enigma, everyone else was just relaxing till they tensed up from Enigmas sudden outburst. "Guys we got a problem!" Enigma yelled out.

"What? What's wrong?" Sora asked. "Radiant Garden, something happened, but I don't know what it was," he said. "You don't know?" Kairi asked.

"Then how do you know there's something wrong happening?" Donald asked. "No No, my calls, I tried to get a call to Radiant Garden, but something jammed me," Enigma said.

"Jammed? Wait someone's blocking your calls?" Sora asked surprised. "Whatever it is, whoever it is, it's been doing it for a while. I went over the call records, I kept getting some isolated or different form of static, the guys back at Radiant Garden have been trying to get some call back to us," Enigma said.

"And we've all been partying this whole time, we gotta go back to them now," Sora said. "I put the ship on its fastest settings, but it'll take some time," Enigma said.

"We can't go any faster?" Kairi asked. "Any faster and the coating on this ship will peel, I didn't design this ship for speed," Enigma said.

"You gotta be kidding me, our friends are in trouble and we need to take it slow?" Riku asked. "I'm sorry alright," Enigma said.

"It'll be fine guys," Kairi said, "we just need to trust in our friends and hope they can hold out until we meet them."

* * *

World # 11 Radiant Garden

In the city Leon was running through the area slashing at any and all Heartless and Nobodies that stood in his path with his trusted Gun Blade. The people around the city had already taken shelter in the towns safe-houses. After slashing at two more shadow Heartless Leon took a breath of relief and looked around the area looking for anything else that might be dangerous. Leon took out a cell phone from his pocket and gave Yuffie a call.

"Yuffie, are you there?" he asked into the phone. "_Yeah, I read you_," Yuffie said. "I've taken care of the enemies around my area. You see any more?" Leon asked.

"_No, I mean all this sneaking around and attacks on our networks seem to be a little much for a small attack like this_," Yuffie said.

"I thought so too, they're not even doing that much. What in the world are they planning?" Leon questioned. "_Hellooo! Anyone hear me_?" another voice called out on the phone.

"Cid? Is that you, how're things on your end?" Leon asked. "_We got troubles, big trouble_!" Cid said. "_What's wrong Gramps_?" Yuffie asked.

"_Don't call me- Look we've been protecting the wrong area, whoever's doin this ain't after our town they're all coming for the castle_!" Cid said. "_What? What for, there's nothing there they'd want is there_?" Yuffie asked.

"No, we looked around the area and there's nothing in that place that has any value," Leon said. "_Well tell these guys that, I've got my hands full trying to keep them from walking in the front door, I got spiky and Vince here helpin out in the front. Tif and Aerith are getting the ones that sneak inside, but we're gonna need help. Where the hells little spike at?_" Cid asked. "_I tried getting a call to Sora, but I'm still being jammed by something. I got through for a few seconds but I wasn't able to say anything useful_," Yuffie said.

"They're smart enough, they'll come if they heard us. Yuffie I'll meet you at the castle, the towns defense system can keep the rest of the people here safe. Whatever those Neo's are up to we can't let them succeed," Leon said.

* * *

Back at the Radiant Garden Castle, countless amounts of Nobodies and Heartless were marching their way up the path towards the castle. At the front entrance of the building was Cloud, Vincent, and Cid who were all fighting with everything they had. Cloud used his large Buster Blade to easily mow through the oncoming enemies. Vincent was up close firing at everything with his triple barrel gun. One of the Heartless was about to attack Cloud and jumped up to swipe at his face, but Vincent fired a well aimed shot and took it out close to Clouds face.

"Watch where you shoot that!" Cloud said. Cid nearby swung around his large spear taking out the surrounding Nobodies and Heartless around him.

"When in Tarnation is Sora and his pals getting here? Ain't this suppose ta be his specialty?" Cid asked slashing at a few more nearby heartless.

"Last I heard they were a ways away, it might take them some time before they arrive," Cloud said.

"Well he better get here soon, we ain't gonna last out here forever," Cid said.

* * *

As the fighting took place in the front behind the castle at the bottom of the cliff was a small group of familiar people.

"Hm hm, fools, do they all actually think that we would be foolish enough to actually try and get in through the front?" Baroque said.

"Uh, ain't that why they're there?" Pete asked. "Yeah, I mean I'm all for a sucker-punch around the back door, problem is there ain't no back door," Mortimer said.

"For us perhaps, right now behind this metallic plating is a set of wires linked directly into the castles main computer system," Baroque said. "What are we gonna do? Send a threatening E-mail?" Mortimer asked.

"The computer holds a set of data which we need, it is very crucial for… Maleficent's plans," Baroque said. "Then what're we waitin for let's start hackin… how do we do that?" Mortimer asked.

"It's impossible for us to get what we're after from here, we'll need to get into the system directly," Baroque said.

"I got the welding and digging tools," Mortimer said suddenly holding an arm full of pick axe's, blow torches, shovels, and wearing a miners helmet, "here Pete start diggin."

"What? Why me?"

"We just have to get through the one layer, just up to the wires," Baroque said. "Right, Pete get to work… wait I thought we needed to get to the computer directly," Mortimer said.

"I have everything planned out, which reminds me, I need to make a quick phone call," Baroque said pulling out a small radio from his coat.

"_Yo ya need something boss?_" a young male's voice said from the phone.

"**Web**, how's the battle going?" Baroque asked.

"_We're doin fine bro :) the WRC is still taking em down, but even they can't take these #'s 4-ever_," the Neo know as Web said.

"How's he talking like that?" Pete asked.

"Keep them distracted as long as you can, then meet me behind the castle at the bottom of the cliff. I need your powers for a very important task," Baroque said. "_A3, call me when U need me, I'm gonna keep these peeps busy with thr invasion ;), c ya_," Web said hanging up.

"Who… how… I don't get how he talked like that," Pete said. "Yeah that was pretty strange," Mortimer said.

"Enough prattle, get to work torching a hole in this wall," Baroque said. "Right, Pete get to work," Mortimer said.

"Why ain't you helpin?" Pete asked.

"Contract," Mortimer said holding up a sheet of paper.

"Doh… _grr_," Pete grumbled as he started working with his blow torch. "I don't even know how to use this," Pete said.

"What is this? Metal works? It doesn't need to be perfect just burn till it's open," Mortimer said.

* * *

"c ya," Web said hanging up his phone and putting it back in his coat pocket. Below the Chasm at the bottom of the castle path, portals near him continued to open up letting out Heartless and Nobodies. "A-time now it's my time 2 shine, hel May-B I'll B put up n'2 the 2nd Ranks for this," Web said.

"_Sigh_, what did Baroque say?" a second Neo next to Web asked. "Evry things goin 2 plan N-2, we jus got's to keep em busy till B-man gives the word," Web said.

"Stop talking like that, it's annoying, and it's **Ford** not N-2. How does my name connect to that?" the neo Ford asked.

"N-2 for Neo #2 on my side of this mission," Web said. "I don't get half the stuff you say, just shut up," Ford said.

"K."

* * *

Back at the ally Leon was racing up the stairs running for the castle as quickly as he could, a few Heartless appeared ready to fight him. "I don't have time for this," Leon said picking up his blade, but before he could do anything something flew through them killing them. Behind the Heartless was Yuffie with her hand out catching her shuriken that flew back to her.

"What took you so long?" Yuffie asked. "Not now, we need to get to the castle now," Leon said. "That's gonna take a while, the Heartless and Nobodies have completely flooded the path," Yuffie said pointing out to the way, from afar the castle was surrounded by a flood of black and white like a moat.

"This is weird," Leon said looking over the area. "What's weird about it? They're the bad guys, they've done this before," Yuffie said.

"No not that, all of these Heartless and Nobodies. They're not giving us a real challenge, they're just sending out Shadows and Dusk," Leon said. "Well I ain't complaining, easy enemies for us," Yuffie said.

"Yuffie will you think about it for a second?" Leon asked her.

"Hmm… uh… mnn… OH you think they're keeping us distracted?" Yuffie asked. "That's what I think," Leon asked.

"Distracted from what?" Yuffie asked. "I don't know, but we don't have time to think about it, we need to get to the castle," Leon said.

"Um Excuse me, Sir, Miss?" Leon and Yuffie were both brought out of their thoughts when a persona had tapped them on the shoulder.

A young man with deep black short hair and yellow eyes about the same height as Yuffie. He was wearing what looked like a white full body shroud all around his body like someone traveling the desert. He was also wearing a cake shaped hat of the same material.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but you didn't happen to see anyone pass by here did you?" he asked. "What? What are you doing here?" Yuffie asked.

"I thought you said all the civilians got to safety," Leon said to Yuffie. "I did! Why are you outside? Didn't you hear about the attack that's happening?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh, no I'm sort of new in this part of town, I'm not breaking any rules am I?" he asked concerned. "Rules? Wha- No, look it's dangerous out here unless you know how to fight alright, you need to go back into the town and get into the safe houses," Yuffie said.

"Ah uh, are you sure? Because I may not look it but I can handle myself," he said. "I mean really know how to fight alright, not copying some fighting you see on TV," she said.

"TV? No I mean it, I'm fairly strong," he said. "Yuffie, we've wasted enough time," Leon said.

"_UGH_, You! Town! Safe house! Stay out of trouble," Yuffie said.

"Ah, well uh if that's the rule's then I'll be off then, Sorry to bother you two," he said lightly bowing. Yuffie and Leon both left heading directly for the castle, the man they left behind turned around towards the town.

* * *

"Who was that guy? I've never seen him?" Yuffie asked Leon as the two were running. "I don't know, I've never seen that guy around the town. To your left," Leon said.

Yuffie saw a group of shadows running towards her, but she was able to get rid of them by throwing her Shuriken at them. "Maybe he was some kind of Neo," Leon said. "He was too polite to be a Nobody, why do you care he's just some random guy," Yuffie said catching her weapon.

"I guess I'm just over thinking things- oh man," Leon stopped. "Why'd you stop- oh man," Yuffie saw the reason Leon had stopped running. In front of them were the Nobodies Web and Ford.

"Hm? Hey Web, we got guest," Ford said. "4 real?" Web asked looking where Ford was pointing.

"Neo Organization," Yuffie said, she and Leon both brought up their weapons. "Wat R U 2 doin here?" Web asked.

"They're part of the Restoration Committee," Ford said. "WRC? Heh, then I'm sure HN won't mind if we'z take em out," Web said.

"You need to keep an eye on the portals and wait for Baroque's signal, I'll take care of them," Ford said. "Aw come on bro we'z can share, they ain't even Key wielders," Web said.

"I'd prefer not to risk it," Ford said.

"HEY! Don't ignore us, it's rude! What makes you think we're weak?" Yuffie yelled out.

"Don't even try and act though, the only people who would have even a remote chance of beating us are those Key wielders. You people threaten me like bugs," Ford said.

"Rgh! I'll show you!" Yuffie said angrily throwing her arm down. A huge burst of smoke covered Yuffie. The smoke cleared and she was gone. "Yuffie wait!" Leon called out looking for her. Ford and Web both kept in place not even bothering to look around, behind Ford Yuffie was falling down with her weapon and Yuffie stabbed her blade right in the middle of Ford's back.

"Ha-*_VRMM_* AH!" Yuffie's weapon was somehow forcibly pulled away from out of her hand and landed in the ground ahead of Ford. "Wha? What happened?" Yuffie questioned. "My powers," Ford said. Embedded into his back was something white and rubber looking in a half circle shape. "Is that a wheel?" Yuffie asked. Ford quickly turned around and placed both his arms on Yuffie's sides crudely pinning her arms.

*_VRMM_* "Ah-AHH!" Yuffie was suddenly sent flying away, as if something catapulted her. Yuffie crashed into a nearby wall hard, and fell face down on the ground.

"YUFFIE!" Leon yelled out. "AHhHH! It Burns!" Yuffie clutched her arms where Ford had pinned her, the sides of her arms had scorch marks. On the inside of Fords arms were the same kind of spinning wheels, they both receded back into Fords arms and he turned to face Leon.

"Dude's gonna get mezed up," Web said. "Web, go and keep an eye on the Heartless and Nobodies, keep them going," Ford said. "Ah fine, don't look like dis fight will go on 4-eve n-way :( ," he said opening a portal and disappearing through it. Leon faced his opponent and held up his gunblade.

"Think you can take me?" Ford asked. "I can try!" Leon said running for him. Ford raised up his leg and below his raised foot was a small white rubber wheel, in the middle was black metal plating with the white Nobody symbol in the middle. Ford gave the wheel a hard kick and the wheel automatically started rolling with the sound of burning rubber. Leon did a quick front flip jumping over the wheel and slashed at Ford. He brought his arms together blocking his face and brought up a pair of wheels on his arms. Leon's blade connected with his wheels and forced him to raise up his blade, but he was still able to hold on to it. Ford moved his arms around and connected the wheels to each other and made them both spin in opposite directions.

*_VRRRMMM_* "Agh!" the spinning wheels cause a cloud of burning smoke, his eyes were covered up in black soot and his vision was impaired.

"Sss Ah, Can't see," Leon said rubbing his eyes which were stinging. Ford took a step forward and Leon heard him. He swung his blade at him but didn't see that Ford already had a wheel shield ready and deflected his attack.

"One of you is in pain, the other can't see. Tell me what shall you do?" Ford asked smugly removing his hood. His face was slim and his hair was short and blonde. It looked like his hair was brushed back by some strong wind.

"Tch, you won't get away with this," Leon said. "With what? Taking you and your friend down? Or this whole invasion? Well whichever one it is we'll be getting away with both very nicely," Ford said smugly.

"Ah sir? Are you here?"

"Hm?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"SIR MISS are you around here, I-I just remembered that I don't actually know where the safe houses are, I'm sorry that I need to bother you again!" he called out.

"You gotta be kidding me, I can't deal with this," Leon complained.

"Hm? Oh Sir, ah are you okay?" he asked rushing up to Leon when he saw his eyes were covered in soot.

"What are you doing here? You need to a-AH!" Leon felt something cold and wet being brushed across his eyes. "Easy easy, I got it," the young man said wiping a wet cloth across Leon's eyes. Leon struggled a bit but stopped when he noticed that his vision was getting slightly better.

"Ah, here I've got some spare eye-drops, use these to get better," he said putting the wash cloth away and pulling out a small bottle out and putting it in Leon's hands.

"uh, thank you?" he said. "Ah it's fine no worries, I'm always carrying spares," he said.

"Who are you?" Ford asked dumbfounded by this person.

"Hm? Oh hello I… Ah miss!" he said running right past Ford and directly to Yuffie who was still rubbing her arms in pain.

"What are you-? You're supposed to get back to the safe house," Yuffie said. "ah, uh well you see I don't exactly know where it is, so I came back to ask you. Ah but don't worry about me your arms look like they were burned by something. I have some Aloe that will help soothe that," he said reaching into his cloak and pulling out a small tube of green gel.

"This is ridiculous," Ford said bringing up a wheel and tossing it in the air directly above himself. Ford brought out his arm and made a small wheel on his arm spinning directly towards Yuffie and the other person.

*_VRRRMMMM* _When the first wheel fell on his arm the second wheel propelled it quickly setting it ablaze and on fire. "YUFFIE!" Leon yelled. The person giving Yuffie the ointment didn't take notice of the oncoming wheel and it made direct contact with the back of his head.

*_SCREEEEEEEEE_* The wheel was rolling in place on the back of the person's head and his hat was sent into the air and burst into flames. The wheel eventually stopped spinning and fell to the ground. "Wh-What?" Ford was shocked when not only was the man still standing, but his hair and head remained fine.

"What was that?" Ford questiong.

For a brief second when the wheel fell off he thought he saw something that looked similar to a Dark Realm portal where he struck him.

The person felt the back of his head and looked to his left where his hat was just burned into ash. "Ah uh sir… did you just try to hurt me?" he asked.

"Yes! More than that I tried to Kill you!" Ford complained. "Oh… I'm sorry," he said lightly bowing.

"Wa- Sorry?"

"Whatever I did to make you angry I didn't mean too," he said. "What the hell are you talking about?" Ford said.

"Hm? I didn't do anything wrong?" he asked.

"You idiot!" Yuffie yelled, "He's not angry at you, he's doing all this for himself!"

"He is? … oh, oh dear, you were the one to who hurt these two people aren't you?" he asked.

"YES you Moron!" Ford said.

"Ah, I'm sorry," he said.

"Sor- for what?" Ford asked annoyed. "I didn't know you were looking for a fight, please stop this, I don't want to have to hurt you," he said.

"What is wrong with you? You know what I'll just aim for something besides your head! Maybe that'll do some damage!" Ford brought up two of his wheels in each hand and rolled them like bowling balls at him. The person faced Ford and brought up his leg and did a kick sweep across the ground right when the wheels were close to them.

*_SMASH_* The person kicked the wheels clear across the area with great strength and ease.

"No way," Yuffie said surprised. "Who is that guy?" Leon questioned surprised as well.

* * *

"How's the work coming along?" Baroque asked Mortimer.

"Just a sec, hey Pete how's the work-?"

"I'm halfway there alright!" Pete yelled angrily.

"We have time, there's no need to rush," Baroque said. "What? You said I needed to hurry!" Pete said.

"Just get to work," Mortimer said. "Grr, you're gonna pay for this when I get the chance," Pete said. "Yeah they all say that, burn the dang wall already," Mortimer said.

* * *

"You… you're not human are you?" Ford asked, Leon and Yuffie heard his comment and suddenly got interested.

"Am I?" the person asked. "W- I'm asking you!" Ford said.

"Uh… I don't know," he said. "What? What do you mean you don't know?" Ford asked angrily.

"Ah uh I'm sorry but I don't know," he said.

"STOP APOLOGIZING!" Ford yelled out.

"Ah uh right, I'm sorry," he said.

"ARGH! You are the most annoying enemy I've ever faced! You better get ready for a real fight!" Ford said phasing four half's of different wheels on the outside's of his arms and front of his legs.

"Ah, very well, if that is what you wish for then I will oblige," he said reaching into a space in his cloak.

The person pulled out what looked like three small metal like batons, each with two bolts at the end on each side. The person connected each baton by its ends connecting them together and the bolts suddenly twisted inward connecting the separate segments and making one large staff.

"Now then," he said pulling out a sharp looking knife on a very small round handle, and a zig zag segment in the middle. On each side at the bottom of the knife was a small golf ball sized hole. The person tossed the sharp knife directly into the air, and caught it in the hole atop his staff connecting it and making a large spear.

"Whoa, that's a cool weapon," Yuffie said.

"Before we begin," he said facing his enemy, Ford got himself ready in a fighting stance.

"My name is **Lupa**, what's your name?" he asked.

"Whd-You're asking that now?" Ford said.

"Lupa?" Leon questioned.

"That's a… weird name," Yuffie said confused.

"Am I not supposed to ask names before fighting?" Lupa asked. "SHUT UP!" all of Fords wheels began spinning wildly, Ford made a straight dash for Lupa. He brought up the sides of his arms at Lupas face and tried to strike at him, but he stepped back and dodged it completely. Ford kicked his legs up and Lupa avoided those attacks easily stepping to the side.

Ford did a large side kick and Lupa brought his weapon up in front of him blocking his attack, the force of the impact caused Lupa to slide back a half foot. Ford let loose the wheels in his legs and they rolled forward at Lupa setting on fire. Lupa swung his spear around in front of him like a broom and knocked both wheels out of their path. Leon quickly ducked down when he saw the oncoming wheels and they flew over him before exploding on a wall behind him in a burst of fire.

"Oh my! I'm sorry sir," Lupa said focusing his attention on Leon. Ford took this chance and used both of his arms like a hammer and tired to hit Lupa with his wheels. Lupa quickly averted his attention from Leon and blocked both arms with his weapon, the wheels on Ford's arm kept spinning causing smoke to rise from Lupa's weapon.

"RGH! Will you attack me already!" Ford yelled.

"Oh right, that's what I'm supposed to do, I'm sorry," Lupa said.

"Don't apolo- *_SHING_* GRAH!" Lupa stepped back from Ford's attack and swung his spear around slashing at Ford. Lupa held his weapon straight and lunged forward with his spear. Ford tried to avoid his attack, but Lupa struck him on his right shoulder.

"Grgh!" Ford clutched his shoulder in pain and brought up another one of his wheels from his arms and tried to strike at Lupa. He did a side step and grabbed his fist moving it out of the way and stabbed his spear into Ford. "GRgh!" Ford felt the sting in his stomach and jumped back from the attack.

"I'm sorry for fighting you, if you want I can just forfeit," Lupa offered. "Who the Hell offers to quit a winning fight!" Ford complained.

"Uh… well we could say it's a draw," Lupa said. "This isn't some kind of game you idiot!" Ford said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't be polite," Lupa said.

"GEARAAGGAAH! I didn't want to have to use this… actually, I do NOW!" Ford said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pink crystal heart. Ford gripped the heart tightly in his grip and caused it to shatter in a pink dust cloud.

*_vrmmm Vrrmm VRMMMM_* A loud engine like sound was heard inside of Fords body. The bottom parts of his legs became large and covered in some square red metal plating and the same set of wheels took the place of his heels. His shoulders each grew a large metal pipe on each one both letting out a small stream of smoke. On his head was a black shaded window covering the front of his face completely.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Ford said.

"He changed his form?" Yuffie said surprised. "This is bad, can that guy handle him?" Leon asked himself. Lupa held up his weapon ready to fight, the wheels on the back of Ford's legs started spinning, and his feet started moving along the floor. Ford brought a fist up at Lupa who used his weapon to try and block his attack.

*_CLANG_* "Hrgh!" Lupa was overpowered and knocked back but he landed on his feet. The pipes on ford's shoulders started shaking and let out the sound of evaporating water and let out a gust of steam.

*_SSSSSSS_* "AH, hrm!" Lupa felt at burning sensation from the attack. He started spinning his spear quickly trying to use it as a shield to block Ford's attack.

"Firga." *_BLAST_* "GAH!" Ford's attack was interrupted by a fiery explosion from his side.

"Grah, what the, YOU!" Ford said surprised. Leon and Yuffie both looked over where Ford was and saw a person with spiky hair holding a Keyblade.

"SORA!" Yuffie said, "How'd you get here so fast? I thought you would have taken longer!" she cried in relief.

"Hmph… I was wondering where you were," he said.

"Wha- Sora hey!" Yuffie tried calling out.

"Yuffie wait! That's not Sora!" Leon called out.

"eh?" Yuffie took a look at Sora again and noticed his weapon was looking really beat up, and his hair was looking slightly curly.

"You! You're that clone!" Yuffie yelled out. "Azurith," Leon said.

"Don't call me a clone!" he said annoyed by Yuffie.

"What are you doing here?" Ford asked.

"Ah! Azurith!" Lupa called out, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What?" Leon asked shocked.

"That nice guy knows him?" Yuffie said even more confused.

Lupa ran past Ford ignoring him and back up to Azurith. "Where have you been?" Azurith asked emotionless.

"Oh well I was looking around the town, I found nothing, in fact most of the places were empty. Oh, but I did meet this generous duck in town, he need a bit of help moving a few things so I did, and he gave me some money for helping him, I'll be able to stock up on supplies for us when the shops are open," Lupa said.

"Lupa," Azurith said.

"Oh right sorry, I wasn't able to find out any information about Sora," Lupa said. "That's fine, it's still too soon anyway," Azurith said.

"Hey! You!" Yuffie called out, "What are you doing here? Still looking for Sora!" Yuffie called out.

"You're that annoying Ninja," Azurith said.

"Annoying! I am the great Ninja Yuffie!" she argued back.

"AZURITH!" Ford yelled, "What are you doing here, you abandoned the organization and go missing for days? What have you been up to?"

"Nothing… just getting stronger," he said.

"This whole time?"

"I've taken a notice to Soras powers, I'm ashamed to admit this but he might be a match for me now. If I hope to defeat him then I'm going to need to gain more power of my own," Azurith said.

"Well if you're hoping to fight him too bad, Maleficant's told all of us that you're to be taken out on sight. And guess who I'm looking at," Ford said.

"You want to fight me? That's fine, I've been looking for someone to practice on," Azurith said.

"Heh, I know your power Azurith, and you're gonna need something better than that rusty locker key of yours," Ford said taunting. "I agree," Azurith said letting go of his Keyblade and letting it disappear.

"Wh- wait how are you going to fight?" Ford asked. "I told you, I've gotten stronger," Azurith said.

*_snap_* "Lupa," Azurith said snapping his fingers. "Roger Azurith," Lupa said handing Azurith his spear weapon.

"What are you doing?" Ford said.

"I told you, I've been getting stronger," Azurith said. Lupa moved directly in front of Azurith holding his arms to his side, Azurith held up Lupa's spear and thrusted it forward.

*_STAB_* The knife end of the spear went through Lupa's back and stuck out the front of his chest.

"What?" Leon said. "He killed him?" Yuffie said shocked.

"Oh don't worry, I'm fine," Lupa said waving his hands surprising everyone. Ford looked down where Lupa was stabbed and saw a black smoky like substance around the opening in his chest.

"_That Dark Substance again! Is he really not human_?" Ford thought. Lupa's body suddenly started to darken and turn black, like he was being colored in. When his whole body became dark it started shrinking and drawing itself in to the sharp blade where Azurith stabbed him. Soon Lupa's whole body was sucked in and disappeared, and the wholes on the side of the knife gained symbols on both sides.

"Heartless symbols?" Leon said when he looked at the weapon. The knife split apart in the middle along the zigzag lining, laying apart from each other and making the spear look like a small topped T. Around the top of the weapon where it split shot out a small stream of darkness. It floated a bit, but in a second it went back together and stuck together to form a large wide black metal sword blade.

"What is that!" Ford said shocked. Azurith swung the large blade around and let the sword fall into the ground. The moment the blade cut into the earth the area around it was cracked in a large radius around Azurith letting forth steam's of black smoke.

"Jezze and I thought Cloud's sword was huge!" Yuffie said.

"Don't underestimate me, I'm stronger than I look," Azurith said to Ford.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay, done with this chapter, I really really REALLY hope you're all not mad at me. I've been a jerk to you all I know, and I hope this chapter is better than my others. The new guy Lupa, his name seems weird and who he is will be revealed in later chapters, it'll all make sense. Anyway I didn't get reviews last chapter so could you guys please give me some now? You can just say one word or tell me my work sucks for all I care, just give me some kind of sign please? YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	72. Chapter 73

**Kisdota: Okay so my review count has gone down, that should be okay since the new Kingdom Hearts Re-coded comes out, that means we'll probably get some new fans of the Kingdom Hearts series, as well as re-re-re-re-start the craze, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Review thanks**

**Celticsktedancer: Sorry, I feel like it's not as good if the sentences don't bunch up together, YAHAHAHAHA**

**Riku Uzumaki: We'll see, eventually, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Purgatorie's Respite: Christmas was okay, I mean I can't complain when I think about the rest of the world, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Transitions End: Glad you liked him, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Gamer-XZ0: Thank you so much for that review, honestly I was down in a stump but that long review was just what I needed for that extra jump to get along in this fic, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: Is it really me who says I don't own Kingdom Hearts? Or is it Kingdom Hearts who says they don't own me? **

* * *

"Mnnnn…. NNNN….," Sora was pacing back and forth in the room impatiently waiting for the ship to arrive.

"Sora if you dig a trench in here you're paying for it," Enigma said. "Are you sure we can't go any faster?" Sora asked.

"NO alright?" Enigma said. "Sora just relax, I'm sure everyone's doing fine back home," Kairi said.

"I know I know, but I can't help worrying, our friends have been in trouble and we've wasted our time having fun. We should have been ready," Sora said. "There's no point in blaming yourself alright, we all did the same thing, but we can't change that," Riku said.

"Hmm… ," Melody said nothing. "You thinking of something?" Kairi asked.

"I'm just wondering why the Neo's are even at Radiant Garden, what could be there that's so important that they would even need to distract us with that other Neo?" Melody questioned.

"Hmm… do ya think there's something really important there?" Goofy asked. "There's always something important they're after," Donald said.

"No, I mean really 'Really' important, like something they can't avoid gettin," Goofy said.

"Well… this is the first time they used a distraction on us," Kairi said. "So what? It's not like this changes anything," Donald said.

"No NO wait Goofy's right," Riku said.

"He is?" Donald said confused. "I am?" Goofy said confused as well.

"If this is something they can't avoid getting, then if we stop them here this might be a good chance to stop them completely," Riku said.

"Hey yeah, you're right," Sora said in surprise.

"OH MY GOD!" Enigma suddenly yelled out spooking everyone at his sudden outburst causing half of them to fall back on the floor.

"WHAT! What is it, did you figure out something?" Kairi said in concern.

"No! That stuff Dr. Finkelstein gave me that turned off my fear part wore off," Enigma said, everyone groaned at him.

"What?"

* * *

Back at Radiant Garden Azurith was holding his new dark blade, Ford was still keeping his distance, and Yuffie and Leon were both watching from afar. "_That guy, he acted so nice, but his body or… whatever he is. He's definitally hiding some kind of darkness in him_," Leon thought.

"_VRrrmm_, Interesting weapon you have, I've never heard of someone being able to turn into a weapon before," Ford said to Azurith making a sound that was similar to a revving engine. "I've been exploring a lot, you'd be amazed at the worlds you can find around here," Azurith said.

"_Vrrmmm_, well let's see if you're really stronger without your Keyblade," Ford said. The exhaust pipes on his shoulders let out a stream of smoke and his feet started rolling himself quickly towards Azurith readying himself to attack holding his large sword.

"Lupa," Azurith said to him still in his sword form.

"Roger, foot level flat, jam straight, tilt 47 degrees," Lupa quickly said. Azurith quickly raised up his blade and jammed the sword into the ground holding it tilted over his head. "W-WHAT?" Ford tried to stop himself from moving but the momentum was too much for him and his wheels brought him over Azurith's sword as if it were a ramp.

"Reverse Flip," Lupa said. "AHH!" *_SMASH_* Asurith used his strength to swing his blade over his head and smash Ford into the ground.

"Left swing 360 degrees." Azurith swung around his body and his sword swinging it into Ford. Ford quickly got up and brought up his arms in front of himself ready to defend making a pair of wheels appear on his arms to shield himself.

*_CLANG_* Ford braced himself when Azurith's attack hit him. Azurith felt his blade trying to move up in the direction that Ford was spinning his wheel, but Azurith kept a firm grip on his weapon.

"Move, Upward," Lupa said, Azurith relaxed his body and allowed himself to be propelled upwards by Fords wheel along with his weapon.

"What?" Ford watched as Azurith flew into the air. "45 Degrees, below," Azurith did a front flip and aimed his weapon straight down towards Ford. Ford did a quick back flip and avoided Azurith's attack as his weapon jammed straight into the ground. Azurith held onto the large staff and spun around on it sending a kick to Ford's Chin.

*_BAM_* "AUGH!" the force of Azurith's kick was stronger than he thought and he started rubbing his chin in pain.

"Ah! Sorry about that," Lupa said to Ford.

"Will you stop saying sorry for everything?" Azurith complained.

"Oh uh Sorry," Lupa said.

"…"

"AH! Uh Sorry, AH! Sorry, Ah! Sorry, Doh, Sorry! Ngh, Sorry-."

"LUPA! Just shut up!" Azurith yelled.

"R-roger, sorry," Lupa said making Azurith Groan.

Ford got back up and made a pair of wheels in his hands they started spinning around. Ford tossed them to the ground and they started rolling quickly towards Azurith.

"Sweep, front 160 degrees," Azurith swung his blade along the ground in front of him slashing at the two wheels knocking them away. Fords body started making loud engine sounds and the exhaust parts of his body started letting out large clouds of steam. Azurith made a quick dash towards Ford and dodge rolled to the left avoiding the cloud of hot steam. The missing attack scorched the ground causing it to smoke.

"That steam seems hotter than before," Lupa stated. Ford aimed both his exhaust shoulders at Azurith and fired a burst cloud of steam at Azurith. Azurith made another dash towards ford, but this time he stuck the top of Lupa into the ground and used him as a pole vault jumper right over Fords attack. Azurith headed directly towards Ford swinging Lupa down at Ford. Another pair of wheels appeared on Fords arms as he defended himself from Azurith's attack.

"HYAH!" *_CLASH_* Asurith and Ford connected attacks, this time Azurith kept his blade on Ford's spinning wheels, the rubber skidding off of Lupa started to smoke and burn giving off an unpleasant smell.

*_SCRREEEEEEE_* *_BOOM_* "AAH!" Fords wheels both burst open, the force of the breaking wheels knocked him far back and Azurith landed back on his feet. "MrGH! I'm not finished yet," Ford said dropping the broken wheels.

"Lupa, charge up," Azurith said. "Roger," Lupa said. The edges of Lupa started to give off a dark purplish glow, and the heartless symbols on the sides of the hilt begun to spin quickly, the red glow from the edges of the symbol turned the regular clear jewel into a red jewel.

*_VRRRMMM_* Fords back wheels started spinning and his exhaust shoulders started letting out the hissing sound of steam, then the steam became black smoke, then the smoke started to heat up and became fire.

*_SCREEEECH_* Ford started driving directly towards Azurith, the flame coming out of his exhaust ports covered his body making him into an oncoming fiery comet headed for Azurith. Azurith stayed in his spot raising up Lupa ready to strike.

"Closing in quick, contact in eight seconds, 360 swing on mark," Lupa said to Azurith.

*_VRRRMMM_* Ford kept up his acceleration towards Azurith scorching the ground as he trailed it. Lupa's edges started to glow even brighter turning from a light purple to a darker shade of purple.

"Four, three, two, MARK!" the edges around Lupa gave off a flash of blackness as Azurith swung his blade at Ford.

*_CLASH_* "AAAUUAAH!" the moment Lupa made contact with Ford the flames around him were completely extinguished and he was sent flying back by the violent force. Ford landed hard on his back, a line of dark mist seeped out of the area where Ford was cut.

"_MrrrnRGH_!" Ford let out a loud groan as he struggled to get back up.

"Y-You're good, b-but it's still not enough," he said weakly.

*_VRmmm-m-m-m-m_* Ford attempted to move the wheels on his feet, but they wouldn't move.

"Hm?" *_Vrrmrmmrmrmmrrr_* Ford tried moving his body again, but he only moved an inch. His body started kept giving off spluttering engine noises.

"N-No!" Ford said. Both exhaust pipes on his shoulders fell off of him before disintegrating. His mechanical like legs lost their metallic chrome plating and fell off along with his own wheels which rolled off the back of his feet.

"_MMNGH_… I… should have kept some sort of insurance with me," Ford said holding his chest as his whole body started to disintegrate, eventually nothing was left but a cloud of black ash as it floated off towards Azurith.

"Hmph," Azurith held up Lupa as he swung him at the incoming cloud. The ash was blown away by his blade and soon faded into nothingness.

"I'm not here to pity you," Azurith said. The large black blade suddenly started to shrink until it went back into the staff, the sides of the hilt closed up until it turned back into spear. Yuffie and Leon who were still watching watched carefully at the weapon, the jewel on both sides started seeping what looked like some kind of dark water on the ground into a puddle.

"_No way_," Yuffie thought. The dark puddle started to move around and raised up and started changing into the form of Lupa.

"_That person, he really isn't a regular human_," Leon thought. Azurith handed back the spear to Lupa who broke it back up into separate pieces and stowing it away in some pockets on his shroud.

"Mnn! Don't you think that was kind of mean Azurith?" Lupa asked. "What of it?" Azurith asked.

"Well I know he was about to hurt you, but maybe we didn't need to hurt him as much, two wrongs don't make a right," he stated. "I really don't care," Azurith said.

"Oh uh… alright," Lupa said defeated.

"We should go look around again," Azurith said walking off. "Yes Azurith," he said following behind him.

"W-Wait!" Yuffie shouted out, Azurith stopped when Yuffie called out to him. She got back to her feet and ran up to Azurith and Lupa along with Leon.

"What do you two want?" Azurith asked rudely. "Azurith!" Lupa said.

"You you're that guy, that clone with Neo right?" Yuffie asked.

"_GRrrr_!" *_SHING_* Azurith suddenly pulled out his rusty Keyblade and pointed it to both Yuffie and Leon.

"WHOA! W-What are you doing?" Yuffie asked, Leon held up his own blade ready to fight.

"I'm going to say this once. Don't, Call, Me, A, Clone!" Azurith said angrily.

"Azurith!" Lupa quickly grabbed onto Azuriths arm to try and get him to lower his weapon.

"Please forgive Azurith, he is not a bad person, and I know that deep down he would like to be your friend," Lupa said.

"uh-what?" Yuffie asked confused.

*_SMACK_* "Ow!" Azurith punched the back of Lupa's head.

"Stop Telling People That!" Azurith said.

"But if you keep acting like that then people will think you're a mean person," Lupa said.

*_GRAB_* "Azu-AHH-AHH!" Azurith grabbed onto Lupa's arm and started twisting it behind his back.

"STOP TRYING TO GET ME TO MAKE FRIENDS!" Azurith threatened. "AHh-Azurith tHAAt H-HuRTS!" Lupa said.

"Uh- is this the same guy Sora told us about?" Yuffie asked confused. "I-I'm not… sure," Leon said equally confused.

"RGH!" Azurith let go of Lupa and pushed him to the ground, "Look do you have a reason for talking to me or not?" he spat out.

"Uh-uh well um- uh?" Yuffie stuttered out at his sudden outburst.

"Look, what are you doing here, are you with the Neo's?" Leon asked.

"The Neo's? No they were getting annoyed with me, and I can't blame them. I got so many chances to finally finish off Sora… AUGH, it just get's me so angry when I think about all the times I've missed just because of some interruption that keeps coming up," Azurith said sounding annoyed and angry.

"So you're after Sora then?" Leon asked.

"_Pft_, not at the moment," Azurith said.

"But you just said you wanted to beat him," Yuffie said.

"He's… Urgh, I don't want to admit it, but he's become too strong. Even if he did want to fight me, I'd lose. I need to find a way to get stronger like he has," Azurith said.

"You mean that Realization thing Enigma did for them?" Yuffie asked.

"Y-YUFFIE!" Leon said, Yuffie quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she just said.

"That man with the mask?" Azurith asked.

"Uh n-no no not him, I-I'm thinking about uh something else that happened, something I saw on TV," Yuffie said.

"So that's where he got that power," Azurith said.

"What makes you think we'll just let you go?" Leon asked taking up his weapon.

"y-Yeah, even if you're not with Neo you're still one of the bad guys," Yuffie said taking out her own shuriken.

"You're welcome to try and fight me, but I think you've got better things to worry about," Azurith said pointing behind himself. The huge stream of Heartless and Nobodies were still storming the castle. "Oh man I almost forgot about that," Yuffie said.

"Well, you still feel like fighting? If Ford couldn't beat me then what makes you think you'll stand a chance?" Azurith asked. Leon looked at Azurith, but kept his attention directly on the castle.

"We can't waste our time here, come on Yuffie, our friends need us," Leon said.

"But…. Oh alright, you got lucky this time," Yuffie said to Azurith.

"Of course, now go protect your precious home," Azurith said leaving. "It was nice talking to you," Lupa said following behind Azurith.

"Oh and one more thing," Azurith said, "Tell someone to look behind the castle, there's some people trying to make a back way."

"What? Wait they're sneaking behind us? There's no back door for that place," Yuffie said.

"Why are you telling us this?" Leon asked.

"Believe me or not, I'm not a part of their team anymore, and I just know that telling you this will really tick them off," Azurith said. Lupa stood in front of Azurith and opened up dark portal for him and Azurith to walk into. "It was nice meeting you two, I hope we get to see you again," Lupa said disapearing with Azurith.

"We need to warn Sora about this," Yuffie said. "The next chance we get, right now we really do need to take care of this place," Leon said.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sora asked. "YES, alright Sora? We're about to fly within teleporting range of Radiant Garden," Enigma said.

"Don't lie to me!" Sora said. "No really we are," Enigma said.

"W-We are?" Sora asked. "YES! Look as soon as we touch down get ready for anything alright, if there is trouble then we don't want to get caught off guard," Enigma said.

"Obviously," Riku said.

* * *

In the town Sora and everyone teleported in the middle of the shopping district.

"… kinda quiet," Donald said looking around. "Yeah, and a little not dangerous," Goofy said.

Everyone took a little look around the place, it was eerily quiet around.

"You don't think we're too late do you?" Sora asked.

"Everything around here doesn't look too badly damaged, I don't think there was any kind of huge battle here," Kairi said.

"It's a little too quiet here," Enigma said.

*_BANG_* "Never mind."

Around Enigma's feet was a smoking bullet hole, everyone else looked around looking for the source of the gunshot.

"The eight of you, Freeze!" atop one of the roof's of the shops was a woman, a short woman with blonde hair wearing a navy blue business suit holding a gun at them.

"The town was told to evacuate to shelter, explain what you three are doing here before I start shooting," she threatened.

"Vegas," Melody whispered to him. Vegas quickly took out one of his coins and aimed it at the woman's gun.

*_CLANK_* "Ah!" the blonde woman dropped her gun on the roof as it started sliding down the tilted floor before hitting the ground.

"Get it!" Riku said. Riku and Sora both started running for her weapon, the woman started running down the steps as fast as she could reaching into her coat and pulling out a grenade. She quickly pulled out the pin and tossed the bomb to Riku and Sora.

"Watch out!" Sora yelled. Riku and Sora both jumped back to the sides before the woman's Grenade exploded near them.

*_BOOM_* The same woman landed on the ground and jump rolled to the side grabbing on to her weapon and aiming it at the group.

"Big mistake," she said loading a bullet.

"Don't move," Kairi said. She was suddenly behind the woman holding up her Keyblade behind her head, the woman reluctantly aimed down her weapon.

*_ZztzZt_* "Don't move even, uh less," behind Kairi was another person with spiky red hair wearing the same navy blue business suit as the woman. He was holding what looked like some kind of rod behind Kairi's back, the tip of it was giving off some electrical discharge.

"Kairi!" Sora said in worry.

"You're late," the woman said.

"Right Right, I just tend to doze off when we get the grunt work," he said.

"You! Get away from her!" Sora yelled.

"Watch it bud, I'd prefer not to hurt a pretty face," he said.

"**RENO**!" the woman yelled annoyed.

"What?" he asked.

"You try anything and I'll hurt her," Kairi said.

"Well go ahead I'll hurt you," the man Reno said.

"You hurt her I'll hurt you!" Sora said.

"Then I'll fight back, you think you can take me?" he said.

"WATCH OUT!" Riku jumped behind Sora defending him from a heavy punch with his Keyblade. There was a rather large person in the same outfit as the two, a tanned skinned man with a bald head and sunglasses.

"**Rude**! You were supposed to wait until they were all distracted!" Reno yelled out at him.

"Apologise," the man Rude said.

"STOP," they all heard a loud yell. A fourth person in the same suit with long black hair and a small dot on his forehead started walking up to the group.

"Okay, what's with all the suits, did the stock market crash around here?" Enigma asked.

"Reno, Rude, **Elena**, all of you stand down," he said.

"But we were winning," Reno said still putting away his weapon. The woman Elena placed her gun back inside her coat, and Kairi dismissed her Keyblade. Everyone split up and got back in their own groups.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding," the black haired man said.

"Misunderstanding, she fired a gun at us," Sora said.

"There was a group of strange looking people, what did you expect she would do?" Reno said.

"I'm sorry sir, I thought they were the enemy," Elena said.

"Who are you people? I've never seen you around here," Sora said.

"Yes, I am **Tseng** leader of the **Turks**, and these are my associates, Elena, Reno, and Rude," he said.

"Turks? I've never heard of that," Sora said.

"We're not from around here, we're well... aliens you would probably say," Reno said joking.

"You're from another world too? What are you doing here?" Kairi asked.

"We heard word of this place being attacked, but before we could hear the details something cut us off. We were sent here to investigate," he said.

"By who?" Riku asked. "That… I can't say," Tseng said.

"We're not here to take over your place if that's what you're worried about," Reno said.

"Do you know what's going on?" Melody asked.

"An attack is happening at the castle by Neo, we think they're trying to steal something, but we don't know what. We've been taking care of the Heartless and Nobodies that are still in the town," Tseng said.

"The castle?" Goofy asked. "That's where Tron is," Donald said.

"Tron, do you perhaps know what they're after?" Tseng asked.

"No, but I think I know where they might look," Sora said.

"Well we still don't need to worry about anything attacking the castle, they haven't even been able to get in, everyone else has got it defended from every angle," Reno said.

* * *

"NNNNNNNNNNNN!" *_CLANG_* "Okay I think I finally got it," Pete said tiredly. In the wall of the metallic plating was a really crooked and lopsided square hole.

"Fine L E, I M so sick of waiting 4 dis :(," Web said. "Get moving, we'll be right here waiting for you, you know what to look for right?" Baroque asked.

"I can gitit ;)," Web said. "Just be careful as you go in, and remember this is a vital mission. Either come back with the data, or don't come back at all," Baroque said.

"I'll B back ASAP," Web said.

"Hopefully no one's noticed that we're here," Mortimer said.

*_Bonk bonk_* "Hm? Dice?" *_BOOM_* A pair of Dice rolled on the ground before exploding, the smoke from the explosion cleared away and revealed Baroque who was using an invisible shield as defense.

"Hold it right there lad'ies, ye ain't getting anywhere with me watching ya!" Cait Sith had appeared riding his oversized Moogle. Next to him was Zack with his large sword ready to fight.

"You two," Baroque said.

"How'd you find us?" Mortimer asked worried.

"Oh someone who hates you guys tipped us off," Zack said.

"Now are ye gonna surrender like good men or are we gonna need to give you a beatin?" Cait Sith said in his Scottish accent.

"Yeah, bring it on ya toy store reject," Mortimer said.

"Dibs on the stupid one," Zack said.

"Noted, I'll gets the fat one," Cait Sith said.

"Hey!" Pete yelled.

"You two go, I'll take care of these two, Web get moving," Baroque said.

"Yes sir :)," Web said. Web's body started glowing a neo blue, his body started to move and change shape.

"What the?" "What's that little lad doin?" Web faced the hole in the wall and floated into the wires seeping into them like an electrical goop.

"Is he going into the castle?" Zack asked.

"Whatever he's doin we canno let im go!" Cait Sith said. Zack and Cait both started running for Web ready to attack.

"No chance," Baroque raised his hand at Zack and Cait and used an invisible force on them pushing both of them back.

*_FWOOM_* "RGH!" "AHAH!" Zack and Cait were both easily knocked back by Baroque's power. "Well now I'll need to take a few precautionary measures," Baroque said. Baroque pulled out two crystal hearts from his pocket, one regular one and one blood red heart.

"No matter what happens bring back that data," Baroque said tossing the hearts to the goop substance of Web. Both crystal hearts seeped right into Web before he himself completely absorbed into the wires.

"He's gone," Cait Sith said.

"He must've gone for the computer, we got to warn the others," Zack said pulling out his radio.

"No," Baroque used his powers to grab onto the device using his powers and crushed it, "No I don't think you will."

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay this chapter is done, I'm trying whatever I can to get more reviews on this. I hope adding the Turks into the mix is enough to get your attention, especially those of you who story alert this fic but don't review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	73. Chapter 74

**Kisdota: Okay here's the next chapter for everyone, I'm gonna be honest I'm a little disappointed in the amount of Reviews that have gone down. Though I guess I can live with that since school is starting for many of my fans, even though I seem to have lost the ones I thought were loyal, but it's probably my fault in some way or another, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Review thanks;**

**Riku Uzumaki: It's funny you should mention the powers of those two, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Fringe-mcr-naruto-rule: Vincent's already fighting, though I guess I can put him in a little more, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Supercpro: It's Lupa, and no his origin is from generations ago, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Transitions End: Wait till they get into the computer world, sub space, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Thatguy35: Hope you're back at the regular parts of the fic now, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Godzilla90fan: I will, just keep reviewing, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Crazysnakelover: Just tell me what you get, it doesn't have to be what I suggested, but any one that you get would be fun, hell they even have movies to buy, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Declaimer: What is ownage if one does not last forever or gives to others? **

* * *

"You see that?" Tseng asked Sora. "Yeah, that's a lot of Heartless and Nobodies," Sora said. Sora, his friends, and the Turks were watching the castle atop a roof in the town. The long path up was full of Shadows and Dusk all heading for the same point.

"They arrived about two hours ago heading out around the area near the Crystal Fissure, we got here half an hour later," Tseng said.

"Your friends were protecting the town when they arrived, but they all completely ignored the town and went straight for the castle, but they were intercepted before they could get in," Elena said.

"There's nothing out there but Shadows and Dusk. Were there any Neos or bigger enemies?" Riku asked.

"Bigger? Those things get bigger?" Reno asked.

"No, they've all been the same," Rude said. "They have an army of these small timers, but no Neos," Riku said.

"That just screams out something strange is going on," Melody said.

"Like what?" Kairi asked.

"Hmm… a distraction maybe?" Sora suggested.

"The castle is completely guarded, even if a Neo snuck in through the realm of darkness there are sensors in the castle made for that sort of intrusion," Tseng said.

"There's no such thing as a perfect security, if there is a way then they'll find it," Enigma said.

*_Pipipipipipipipi_* Sora felt a ring coming from inside his pocket, he reached in and pulled out the Gummi phone.

"Hello?" Sora asked.

"_You might think you've won, but we've still got the upper hand_."

"Uh? What?" Sora confused.

"_And just what do you hope to do exactly? I've destroyed you're only means of communication_, _and I've no intention of letting you tell everyone about our plan._"

"Plan? What- who is this?" Sora asked.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked.

"Some guys talking… about something I don't know," Sora said.

"_Well then please keep talking, give us a few more minutes to take in our defeat_."

"Wait is that Cait Sith?" Melody asked.

"**Reeve**?" Reno asked.

"Reeve?"

* * *

Back at the back side of the castle where Zack, and Cait Sith were facing against Baroque, Pete, and Mortimer.

"… you really are up to something aren't you?" Baroque asked.

"Who us? No of course not," Zack said.

"Don't try and con us, that's my shtick," Mortimer said.

"Don't think anything you come up with will save you," Baroque said.

"Oh we can'not just get a few more words in from ye? That's jus' tragic it is," Cait Sith said.

"We're just stalling for the time it takes for you to kill us, you know get some last time in. What's it matter to you huh? Like you said we can't tell any of our guys that you 'sent one of your Neo into the back of the Castle through the wires' or something," Zack said.

"Wait! Say that last part again," Mortimer said.

"What? That you 'sent your Neo through the castle wires'?" Zack asked.

"You're saying that part weird," Mortimer said.

"What? No 'I'm' not," Zack said.

"I'm getting tired of this," Baroque said raising his hand to strike.

*_POOOOFF_* "What?" A sudden burst of white smoke covered the area between the two sides suddenly appeared, when it cleared Yuffie was stainding between Zack and Cait Sith.

"What the-? What's she doing here?" Pete said pointing to Yuffie.

"Okay next time try and get the location out first, if I wasn't close to you guys already I wouldn't have made it," Yuffie said.

"Sorry Sorry, I'll remember the next time I'm being held at death point," Zack said.

"How did you get here?" Baroque said surprised.

"No time for that," Yuffie said reaching behind her back and pulling out another little bomb from her pocket. "Let's see if you guys can survive my unbeatable super attack!" she said holding it up.

"Unbeatable?" Baroque said like he was interested.

"Bring it on squirt," Pete said.

"HYAH!" *_POOOF_* Yuffie tossed the bomb to the ground and it exploded in a huge and blinding white smoke.

"Hmph, Come at me any way you wish," Baroque said bringing up a force field around himself.

"You wanna make one for me?" Mortimer asked.

"And me?" Pete said.

"mmm… yeah him too?" Mortimer said.

"No, you're both fine," Baroque said. After a few more seconds the white smoke cleared away, Yuffie and Zack were gone from sight.

"What!" Baroque said angrily in realization.

"_SUCKER, THAT WAS A LIE_!" Yuffie called out from a distance.

"Wait! What about me?" Cait Sith called out.

"_You're expendable_!"

"OH YOU TWO BIT DOUBLE CROSSIN LASS I'LL GET YE FOR THIS!" Cait Sith called out in anger.

"_HRRRGH_!" Baroque grabbed Cait Sith by his neck using his powers in a Furious way pulling him off of the oversized Moogle.

"You!" he said to Cait.

"A-Augh! Watch it, I need that fer breathin," Cait Sith said. "Where did those two go?" he asked.

"Oh you really think I'm gonna talk eh?" Cait Sith asked.

"Either I make you talk, or I threaten your friends with your life, I know for a fact that they wouldn't let anyone of their own be hurt," Baroque said.

"Oh ye really think that eh? Well let me tell ye, I got a lit'el magic word that'll take right care of ye," Cait said.

"Oh please you really think we're that gullible?" Mortimer asked.

"I do indeed," Cait said pulling out a Megaphone.

"Then say you're so called magic words tough guy," Pete taunted.

"Alrighty, those magic words are; 'Priority end, Code word Sucker punch'," he yelled out.

*_Whirrrr_*

"Hm?" the oversized Moogle that had been still the hole time suddenly gave off some very strange mechanical like sounds. It's belly suddenly split open like a pair of cabinet doors and out of it rolled a large orange Dice with the skull and crossbones symbol on all sides.

"HA! That wasn't magic! That was techno-stuff!" Pete said smugly.

"That-!" Baroque said surprised.

"Long story short; I'm Cait Sith number 8 number nine will take my place I'm a robot with communication capabilities and everyone knows about your plan."

* * *

"_YOU LITTLE_-!" *_BOOOOOMM_* Sora and friends looked over to where the castle was where the explosion suddenly took place, a small tower of black smoke was coming from behind the castle.

"Well… that was convenient," Reno said.

"We have to move now!" Sora said putting his phone back into his pocket. The group started running down the roof and on the roadway towards the Castle.

"Did you guys know he was a robot?" Sora asked his friends, they all said no.

"Honestly I thought he was a real cat… thing," Kairi said.

* * *

Back at the front of the castle where Cid, Cloud, and Vincent were Yuffie suddenly touched down carrying Zack next to her.

"_Phew_, next time I'm gonna ditch you're sword, how do you fight with that heavy thing?" Yuffie said tired and hunched over.

"Yuffie," Leon said when she appeared.

"Hey Leon," Yuffie said waving weakly.

"Where's Cait?" Leon asked.

"In a better place," Yuffie said.

"He was the explosion," Zack said.

"You just left him?" Leon asked sounding mad.

"Oh come on it's not like Reeve hasn't got another thousand of them, and how was I supposed to bring him and his fat Moogle here?" Yuffie complained.

* * *

Back with Baroque the smoke and flames had finally cleared away, Baroque let down his force field which protected himself from the fire.

"This is not how things were supposed to go," Baroque said.

"Tell me about it *_cough_*," Pete coughed out a puff of black smoke, him and Mortimer had both gotten covered in black soot from the huge explosion.

"I blame Pete for this," Mortimer said weakly.

"What? How does that work?" Pete asked.

"Pretty good thanks," Mortimer said.

"You two, enough bickering," Baroque said.

"What? You just left us to get charred, what makes you think we should listen to you?" Mortimer asked annoyed.

"Would you like to see what it would feel like on the inside?" Baroque asked raising one glowing hand.

"I would not! What are Pete's orders?" Mortimer asked.

"Ye- wait what?"

* * *

Sora, friends, and the Turks all arrived at the pathway up the castle a few feet away from the swarms of heartless.

"Okay this can't be too difficult, I've dealt with a thousand of these at once before," Sora said.

"A thousand, that's a million right there easy," Reno said.

"So? We're all stronger than before, we'll all just go in there in one uniformed fighting group," Kairi said.

"Maybe we could all split up into different groups? Say via hair color? No offense Rude," Reno said slyly directed to Kairi, Rude just huffed in annoyance.

"No no no, we don't have time for this," Elena said annoyed at Reno.

"Oh come on," Reno said. "I'm already in a relationship," Kairi said awkwardly.

"Thank you," Elena said.

"Uh guys?" Goofy said. "Oh really, with who?" Reno asked.

"Me," Sora said annoyed.

"Guys?"

"Ooh… … you mind turning around that way for like a few minutes?" Reno said, Sora almost made a lunge at him, but Riku got a hold of his shoulder before he could do anything.

"Let it go man," Riku said.

"Reno, if you're going to make problems then I might have to send you back to the city," Tseng said.

"What? Oh come on I didn't do anything yet," Reno said.

"Guys," Goofy said, "They noticed us," he said pointing to a small group of Shadows and Dusk who were floating their way.

"Okay so what's the plan now?" Melody asked.

"How about kill anything white, black, and moves?" Enigma asked.

"That's racist," Reno said.

"Oh shut up and start fighting," Enigma said pulling out his Keyblade and instantly killing a nearby shadow. Everyone else pulled out their own weapons and started fighting their way up the path destroying anything that got in their way.

"You guys can fight right?" Sora asked.

"You doubt us? As I recall you couldn't handle us that easily," Reno said jokingly.

"I fought them, you and Rude snuck up from behind," Elena said firing her gun at some incoming Dusk.

* * *

Back at the entrance of the Castle, everyone else was still fighting off the incoming invasion.

"_HYAH_! You say one of em slipped in?" Cid asked as he swung his spear.

"_Hup_! Yeah, I don't know how but Zack said that he turned into this weird goop thing, _HYAH_, and then he just sunk his body into the wires of the castle," Yuffie said catching her shuriken as it flew back to her.

"Well I don't doubt that a Nobody could somehow go through wires like that, but there ain't no connections to the computer from the back side anyway, we get our power from another source. The wires in the back haven't been used for years," Cid said.

"What? _HRNH_, Then what was it that they were doing there?" Zack asked swinging his large blade.

"You tell me, there ain't nothin worth taking!" Cid said.

"Still we can't be too careful, the Neos wouldn't do all this for nothing, we should check on the computer room just in case," Leon said.

"We're sorta busy right now dealin with these here monsters, I don't think they're willing to call a time out," Cid said.

*_BANG BANG BANG_* Vincent jumped down from above and fired three shots from his gun at the Heartless destroying a few dozen in the process.

"We won't have to worry about that for long, Sora and his friends have arrived," Vincent said.

"Really, you called them?" Yuffie asked excited.

"No, I can see them from here," Vincent said pointing downward towards the path. From afar the once thick path of Heartless and Nobodies now had a large visible hole in it with Sora and his friends all attacking from different angles.

"It is them, this time," Yuffie said.

"Who's that fighting with them?" Leon asked noticing the people in suits. Cloud stopped fighting nearby and saw Sora who was coming up the path.

"Turks," he said quietly.

"Oh them? You gotta be kidding me!" Cid complained.

"You know them?" Leon asked.

"In more way's in one, what are they doing here? You called them here didn't you brat?" Cid accused Yuffie.

"What? Sorry, I didn't know they would hear us calling for help!" Yuffie shouted back.

"I'm sure they're not here to cause trouble, we can't be picky about the help that comes around," Vincent said.

"Yeah easy for you to say," Cid said. "Vincent's right," Cloud said, "we need all the help we can get right now."

* * *

Back inside the castle, Aerith was talking on her phone with Zack who had just called her.

"Alright… I understand, I'll take a look," she said before hanging up.

_*BASH_* "What'd he say?" Tifa asked as she threw down a Shadow Heartless.

"A Neo may have gotten inside," Aerith said.

"What? But we've been safe guarding this path the whole time, we haven't seen any Neo," Tifa said.

"This whole attack may have been a distraction, Zack said he and Cait saw a Neo sink his body into the electric grid in the back of the Castle. Cid said that they don't connect to anything anymore, but we should probably have a look just in case," Aerith said.

"You go ahead, I'll take care of any enemies that try and sneak by," Tifa said.

* * *

"_HYAH_!" Sora tossed his Keyblade through a group of Heartless and Nobodies slicing them all and catching his weapon when it came flying back to him.

"We're almost at the top," Tseng said firing his gun at some nearby Heartless, two Shadows tried to jump him from behind but Tseng gave a quick back spin kick before they could get close knocking them out of the way.

"SORA!" Sora heard his name being called by someone.

*_Poof_* "AH!" a puff of smoke suddenly appeared next to him revealing Yuffie.

"Yuffie? Don't do that you scared me," Sora said surprised.

"Listen, we need your help," she said.

"We're already fighting," Sora said.

"No no not that, listen a Neo got inside, at least we think," Yuffie said.

"I know, we just got here and heard Cait on our phone we got the message," Sora said.

"Then you know what we need you for," Yuffie said.

"Uh?... what?" he asked.

"You just said- _UGH_ We need you to check and see if that Neo is inside the computer, Cid says the Neo couldn't make it form the back even with magic or whatever," Yuffie said.

"But everyone else thinks differently," Sora said finishing her sentence.

"Exactly, we need you and your friends to take care of the Neo," Yuffie said.

"Hey Yuf's," Reno said.

"Oh god, not now!" Yuffie said.

"Oh come on, we come here to help you guys and not even a friendly hello?" Reno asked sarcastically.

"God, why did you bring him along?" Yuffie asked.

"What? I didn't I thought he was with you guys," Sora said.

"We don't have time to argue," Tseng suddenly said, "If you can stop the Neo then you should go, the rest of us can stay here and deal with these."

"Donald, Goofy, you two should go with him," Riku said.

"Alright." "Gotcha," Donald and Goofy said.

"Be careful Sora," Kairi said.

"I will you to," Sora said back.

"Okay let's go," *_POOF_* Yuffie brought her hands together and a cloud of white smoke appeared before she vanished.

"YUFFIE!" Sora yelled.

*_POOF_* A second cloud of smoke appeared in the exact same spot.

"Sorry Sorry, I've been doing that all day," she said embarrassed taking out her large shuriken and battling her way across the sea of Heartless and Nobodies.

* * *

"Hmm…," Aerith was looking over the computer screen pressing random keys on the keyboard. The screen kept showing rows and rows of different numbers and data.

"This is odd… Tron are you here?" she asked.

"_Rodger user Aerith,_" Tron said from within the machine.

"Can you go over the system? See if there any kinds of changes?" she asked.

"_Checking_," he said, the screen started showing different numbers all falling down in a row, and multiple windows kept opening up and closing in different orders.

"_Programming unchanged, data files have not been tampered with, wiring and connections are functional_," Tron said going over the list.

"This can't be right… the Neos were trying to sneak in here. Something must be different somewhere," Aerith said.

"_No new programs or Users have entered or hacked into the system_, _and no activity other than your own has been detected_," Tron said.

"Nothing… something must have happened, bring up the history," Aerith said.

"_Roger_," Tron said opening up a new window.

"No kind of activity at all? Something happened about fifteen minutes to half an hour ago something must have happened," Aerith said.

"_No activity happened within the system at the specified time_," Tron said.

"Are you sure? Absolutely nothing had happened?" Aerith asked.

"_hmm… … I think I may have something_," Tron said.

"What? Show me," Aerith said.

"_Approximately twenty-two minutes 54 seconds ago a faint, but noticeable, signal was detected, however it occurred in the outer areas of the system_," Tron said.

"A signal?" Aerith asked. "_Yes, but I cannot tell what the signal was or its origin. There are no connections I am able to link to_," Tron said.

"Do you think it's something that could be a threat to the town?" Aerith asked.

"_Unlikely, the programming outside the grid is far too obsolete, and any data that could be there is 96% likely to be to damaged or broken up to beyond repair_," Tron said.

"Still… should there be anything outside of your System?" Aerith asked. "_No, my system is connected to the castle and town,_" Tron said.

"Well then, I guess we need to have a look," Aerith said.

"_Are you- ZZRRZT- hat Zs WZZZTTZ_!"

"Tron? Tron!" Tron's voice stopped coming out of the computer and was replaced with a loud hissing and buzzing noise, Aerith tried to get the connection to Tron back, but she couldn't get anything, but buzzing.

"Tron! Can you hear me?" Aerith yelled.

* * *

Back at the castle front Sora, Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy all got inside, everyone else stayed outside to fight.

"**HOLYGA**!" Kairi shouted out aiming her weapon at a large group of enemies. A large powerful sphere or light shot out from the tip of her weapon and exploded in a brilliant light.

"How many more of these things must we fight?" Melody asked her using her violin strings to whip at the monsters.

"Don't know, as many as it'll take," Kairi said. Riku held up a fist full of **Darkra **magic, and threw it at the crowd.

"Vincent!" Riku yelled getting his attention. Using both arms he opened up a large portal over his head, Vincent started firing rounds into the portal.

"_hrgh_, HYAH!" Riku closed the first portal and opened up a second one aimed at the Heartless and Nobodies, a large shower of bullets came raining down on them eating up a healthy chunk of enemies.

"_ngh_," Riku fell to his knee feeling slightly dizzy.

"Riku!" Melody said concerned.

"I'm fine, I just thought I could do that without going into Realization form," he said. Atop one of the nearby debris a group of Dusk was looming over Kairi who was too busy fighting to notice them. The Dusk jumped down swinging their arms ready to strike.

"Kairi watch out!" Reno said when he saw her being attacked.

"Huh?" Kairi heard her name being called which brought her attention to the oncoming Dusk.

*_Pop_* *_CHING_* The Dusk were suddenly punched away by a strong force.

"What- Vegas?" Kairi said surprised. Vegas was now in his larger white cloak form with Charmy's capsule on his chest and his fist covered in coin plate gauntlets. Another group of Shadows moved though the ground as flat images of themselves.

"_HYAH_!" *_SMASH_* Vegas immediately gave the ground a hard punch which forced all the Shadows out of the ground, Vegas started attacking them.

"Come on, Come at me from all sides!" he said holding his fist up. A Dusk grabbed onto his arm, but Vegas quickly and easily pulled it off by the head before smashing it in his hand.

"Wasn't that the squirt?" Reno asked Rude next to him who just gave him a shrug.

"Sheesh, you guys always seem to pick up the strange ones," Zack said to Riku.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Melody said, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the crystal heart she had been keeping and smashed it in her hand. The dust surrounded her and changed her hair white. Her weapons had changed to a fencer sword like bow and diamond shaped Halberd like axe.

"What's with all the transforming?" Cid asked. Melody swung her weapon overhead and the enemies around her were cleaved away. Melody shot out the bottom harpoon part of her violin and sent it flying in the middle of the Heartless. She used the sword bow of her weapon and played her axe like a real violin. Around the harpoon tip far away the surrounding Shadows and Dusk suddenly started shaking violently before exploding.

"Finally, things are starting to get easy," Leon said relieved.

*_BOOM BOOM_* Two explosions dangerously close to Enigma and Leon nearly burned them, up in the air the group saw some more Heartless that were flying.

"Wyverns?" Kairi said seeing the red bird like Heartless flying overhead.

"Way to jinx it," Enigma said to Leon.

"Guys, more trouble coming," Elena said. Down the path some new large Berserker Nobodies were walking up the path with the other Heartless and Nobodies.

"Crud, they're sending in stronger ones," Enigma said.

"They must be getting desperate or something," Cloud said.

* * *

"They're coming in," Mortimer said looking up at the Wyverns from the side of the castle.

"You really think this'll make a difference?" Pete asked.

"Not enough, what about the Neos," Baroque asked.

"I told Maleficent what you wanted, but uh it's gonna take a while so she's sending in other Neos," Pete said.

"Hmm, well I suppose things will still work out. So far it seems like just one of their Keyweilders have gone," Baroque said looking at the battle.

"Yeah the spiky one, but he took two of the kings lackeys with him," Pete said.

"Him? Good, better than War," Baroque said.

* * *

"So that's the story," Aerith said to Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

The three of them and Yuffie entered the computer room.

"So you can't get in touch with Tron? Then we gotta go in there and find him," Sora said.

"You sure that's safe? I mean a Neo is probably in there," Yuffie said.

"So what? We'll beat him like we've done with all the rest," Donald said.

"Yeah, it's nothing we can't handle," Goofy said.

"It might be too dangerous, we don't know what's going on-," *_BOOM_* Aerith was interrupted by a loud booming sound from the outside that slightly shook the castle walls.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Yuffie said shocked.

*_pipipipipipi_* Sora felt his phone ringing again and answered it.

"_Hey Sora, we got a problem_," Kairi said.

"Kairi? What's going on?" Sora asked.

"_The incoming Heartless and Nobodies are getting more violent, whatever it is that you're doing do it quick_, _gotta go-WHOA_!" *_BOO-Zzzzzztztz_* Kairi was abruptly cut off by something exploding in the background.

"Kairi? KAIRI!" Sora tried to get back to her calling her on the phone.

"I'll go out and help, you just stop that Neo," Yuffie said.

"But-."

"No! I know you're worried, but you guys are the only ones free to fight right now, Kairi will be fine, Stop worrying!" Yuffie said stopping Sora before he could talk.

"Eh-uh- f-fine," Sora said defeated.

"But we still don't know if it's safe," Aerith said.

"Wait we don't?" *_click_* Goofy pressed a button on the computer, the large screening laser like device suddenly lit up and started flashing a blue light.

"Huh? Aerith!" Yuffie quickly grabbed onto Aerith's arm and pulled her out of the way before she could get hit by the light. Sora, Donald, and Goofy didn't move out of the way in time and were shot by a strange laser.

*_BLAST_* "Wait!" Aerith was unable to stop Sora and friends from getting split up into little blocks and then being taken in piece by piece one at a time.

"Oh dear," Aerith said worried.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay here's the next chapter, hope you all like it, before anyone says anything YES I am going to put in everyone else into the subspace. I saw the new Tron movie and I figured out a way to incorporate that into the fic.**

* * *

**Now I've got another treat for all of you, anyone remember that OC insertion game we all played? The one some of you who are trying to get into? I'm doing it again, this time I need ****three**** OC's, three Neo's, anyone want to play? They won't be here for a few chapters, but they'll be here before the end of this arc. Just fill out the new updated form. **

**OC Form**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance: (face appearance)**

**Weapon/Fighting style:**

**Element: (Final Fantasy element's preferred, which probably means any element)**

**Crystal Heart Form: (powered up form)**

**Bleeding Heart Form: (Monstrous form)**

**Backstory: (make it sad)**

**The Top ten will be chosen by me, then those ten will be voted for on my authors page. The top three will get a part in my fic. So send them in, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	74. Chapter 75

**Kisdota: Well I went on a trip to Las Vegas, unfortunately it was a family trip so it wasn't all that fun. Honestly I don't know if it's my folks fault or my fault. But enough about my problems I'll bore you all another time.**

* * *

**AND A QUICK REMINDER: Still doing the OC contest for the Neo Organization, if you missed it it's on the bottom of the previous chapter before this one, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Review Thanks:**

**Riku Uzumaki: The crazy has begun, YAHAHAHAHA**

**Godzilla90fan: Yeah I'll start using regular Disney Worlds next, sorry, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Raphmaster14: I really hope you like this I mean I don't know if I did that good of a job at first, but it's gotten better, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Anonomys: Uh if you're reading this I don't' know if you gave an OC submission, but if you did I can't understand, YAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Entry Thanks (People who have entered the OC contest): Destiny Aurora, Pugatorie's Respite, thatguy35, Johan Oresso, Chaoshime, acidic. Wrath.**

* * *

**REMEMBER, if you have some OC submissions from the first time I did this then please remind me, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: nuts to it.**

* * *

"**Holyga**! HA!" Kairi fired off a huge laser of holy light magic at the Heartless and Nobodies. Wyvern Heartless attempted to make a dive at her, but were quickly blasted away by her magic.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Kairi said. "Just keep fighting, they can't keep coming at us forever!" Reno said twirling his electric baton around and jamming it forward into one of the Berserker Nobodies.

*_BZZTZTZ_* It's body jerked violently before disintegrating into nothing.

"These things aren't like people, there could be millions more left!" Riku yelled as he slashed through a group of Shadows.

"What? Then how do we know when we're close to winning?" Reno yelled back. "When they all stop coming," Rude said bluntly punching a Dusk.

"You gonna complain?" Cid yelled sarcastically. "Oh shut up, like you're doing any better!" Reno said.

"Both of you stop fighting each other and fight these things!" Elena yelled tossing one of her grenades at the group of Heartless. Back at the entrance Yuffie ran out looking around the area while still slashing through the enemies with her shuriken.

"Kairi!" she said rushing up to her.

"Y-Yuffie? What are you doing here? Where's Sora?" Kairi asked still trying to keep her attention on the fight.

"Uh yeah listen, promise not to get mad or anything, but he's sort of in the computer right now," Yuffie said nrevously. "So? I thought that was what he was going to do," Kairi said.

"Yeah h-he was, but it turns out that uh there was some bugs we were working out, and now we can't get him out," Yuffie said.

"w-What? Where is he then?" Kairi asked. "That's the other problem, well actually the whole problem, we can't talk to him or connect to him," Yuffie said.

"WHAT?" Kairi suddenly yelled. "Don't worry! I-I'm sure he's fine, and Aerith's looking for him right now," she said defensivly.

"So she knows how to get him?" Kairi asked relieved. "Ye-uh, no," Yuffie said. "Yuffie!" Kairi yelled.

"D-Don't blame me I didn't do anything this time," she said. "Kairi! Pay attention!" Melody yelled swinging her axe like violin around. Behind her a group of heartless tried to make a jump for her.

*_CHING_* Before they could get close to her Vegas gave a hard punch to them sending them flying in the wrong direction. "Thanks," Kairi said.

"Keep your eyes on the fight, Sora wouldn't like anything to happen to you more than you would him," Vegas said.

* * *

"_Ugh_… I hate it when I do that," Sora said opening his eyes. Sora looked around the area to confirm his suspicions, he was indeed in Tron's world inside the little prison he had first met Tron in. Donald and Goofy were both laying on the ground asleep, all three of them were in their blue cyber like suits.

"It's been a while since I've been here," Sora said taking another look around the room.

"Hmm?" Sora looked out of one of the little windows and saw something strange outside. The sky which was usually a strange kind of wired blue with light purple was now full of dark looking clouds.

"That wasn't there before," Sora said looking up from the window. Donald and Goofy started to stir from their sleep and both slowly got up.

"What happened?" Donald said.

"You guys feeling okay?" Sora asked.

"Uuuhh, not exactly," Goofy said.

"What happened? It wasn't this bad the last time we entered," Donald said. "Uh, maybe it's been so long we forgot what it's like?" Goofy suggested.

"I don't think it works like that," Sora said. "Where's Tron?" Donald asked.

"Don't know, he must be in another part of this place, let's ask Aerith," Sora said walking for the terminal in the room.

"Hey Aerith, are you there? We're inside, everything seems okay, you know where Tron is?" Sora asked.

*_Bzzzzz-..._*

"… Aerith? Are you there?" Sora asked again he hit the side of the terminal a few times trying to get it to work.

"What's with the sky here?" Goofy said. "Yeah it never had any clouds here," Donald said looking up through the window.

"Guess there really is a Neo in here," Goofy said.

"Hello! HELLO!" Sora tried calling out through the terminal, "Something's wrong, Aerith isn't calling back," he said.

"You think she's busy?" Goofy asked. "No, I don't think the Terminal is working," Sora said.

"What? Well then we gotta fix it," Donald said worried. "I don't know how," Sora said worried as well.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Donald asked. "Uhh, ya think Tron'll be able to fix it?" Goofy asked.

"We don't know where he is," Donald said. "Then we're going to have to look for him," Sora said, "He has to be somewhere around here close by," he said walking out of the room up on the path towards the moving platform, Donald and Goofy followed behind him.

When the group got on it the center gave a slight glow, but quickly diminished.

"What? The Elevators broken too?" Donald said.

"This is ridiculous, first the terminal and now the elevator?" Sora said.

* * *

Back outside everyone else was still fighting off the incoming amount of Heartless and Nobodies with little to no sight of their numbers dimming.

"This is getting to be too much, we can't just keep fighting like this," Leon said.

"So what's the plan then? We don't have the power to just fight all of these things back in an instant," Tseng said. "Wait, Kairi, don't you have that super powered Realization?" Yuffie asked.

"I do, but if I use it up now and I don't take them all out I won't be able to keep fighting. It's the same for all of us," Kairi said.

*_Krtzzz_* "Hm?" While Enigma was fighting he felt his Gummi Phone ringing and answered it with his one hand.

"Whoever it is I'm kind of bu-… O-Oh King Mickey!"

"What? Mickey?" Riku said overhearing Enigma.

"Uh huh, yes… You can do that now? Alright I'll let them know," Enigma said hanging up his phone.

"Turks! You need to get back to the town and keep an eye on it! Everyone else, get closer to the castle!" he yelled out.

"What? Guard duty again?" Reno complained. "Very well, Reno, Rude, Elena let's move," Tseng said.

"Fine." "hm." "Yes sir," the three said as they all began fighting through the army of Heartless and Nobodies.

"What're you doing?" Leon asked. "Don't worry, King Mickey will be here soon," Enigma said.

*_BLAST_* As if on cue from the distance a light bright light suddenly shined out of the area. From the blast a thin quick trail of bright light was seen rushing through the Heartless and Nobodies mowing them out of the way.

"What's in tarnation is that thing? A laser?" Cid said looking out. The light burst through the enemies and stopped in front of Enimga in a small spherical orb, the small light gave off a bright blinding flash and revealed someone else.

"Hey Enigma," Mickey said waving hi to him.

"Mickey?" Riku said surprised. "When did- I didn't know he could do that," Yuffie said pointing to him.

"Hello your majesty," Enigma said bowing to him. "Alright, now I need to know what's happening so far, and quick," Mickey said.

"We think that the Neo's are here trying to make a distraction for us while they all try and get something inside the buildings computer. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are all inside the computer world, but from what Yuffie said we don't have any way of talking to them," Enigma said.

"Do you think you could help?" Mickey asked. "With the Computer? That huge thing? Uh… I-I don't know I mean I've never had to work with a Computer that huge or complex before, but are you sure you can keep the Heartless and Nobodies away from us for a while?" Enimga asked.

"Aw don't worry, I've been getting some practice," Mickey said. "What are they talking about?" Melody asked Kairi.

"I'm not sure, I mean I heard Mickey had some Realization powers, but I never asked what kind they were," Kairi said.

"Everyone!" Mickey suddenly called out, "I'm going to keep these enemies back for a while, stay close to the castle," he called out holding up his Keyblade.

"Alright, everyone! Do as he says!" Leon called out. Everyone tried moving in step by step towards the castle walls where it was partially safe. Cloud, Leon, and Zack all gave out one big slash around the area before jumping back. Kairi and Riku both shot out a blast of Holyga and Darkra before moving in. Vegas and Vincent both shot out multiple shots in a short amount of time before going back in. Melody and Yuffie both pulled in and caught their weapons before going back.

"We're all in!" Cid yelled up. Mickey's Keyblade began glowing a bright golden light before the rest of his own body was enveloped in the same glittery glow.

"What's he going to do?" Yuffie asked. "I don't know, just watch," Riku said.

Mickey still covered in a shell of light lowered his Keyblade and gave a big jump up straight into the air. His powers allowed him to go up higher than what seemed possible, he kept traveling upwards into the air until he had landed on the top of the tallest castle tower.

"_whistle_, that's one hell of a jump," Cid said looking up with his hand over his eyes blocking the sun. Mickey on top of the tower aimed his glowing weapon straight up into the air, and the tip gave off a whiter glow.

*_SHIIIIIIIIINNG_* From the very tip of his weapon a stream of what looked like bright gold water started shooting out from the tip and spread all around the area just like a park fountain. The waterfall of gold surrounded the entire castle and fell to the ground phasing through it. Radiant Garden Castle was now surrounded in a dome like shell of light. "Whooooaa! That's awesome!" Yuffie said excited.

"Very impressive indeed," Vincent said looking around. The Heartless and Nobodies that were once surrounding the area were now all forced to stop from the wall that surrounded the castle. The littler Heartless and Nobodies were all clawing at the shield in an attempt to try and break through with no luck at all. The Wyvern Heartless all dived down and bashed their heads on the shield and the Beserker Nobodies started banging on it with their large weapons, but neither was able to make any progress.

"This is amazing, how did he do that? Did you know he could do this?" Kairi asked Enigma.

"No, this is Mickey's power from his Realization Form the** Enlightened Nova**, his powers are like yours Kairi, but it looks like there are some differences," Enigma said.

"Well this is great, now we can finally kick back and relax," Yuffie said dropping her weapon in relief and falling down to sit on the ground. "He won't be able to keep this up forever will he?" Cloud asked.

"Don't be so negative Cloud," Yuffie said. "No he won't," Enigma said. "W-What?" Yuffie got back up.

"I don't know how long he can last, it could be five minutes or an hour, but it won't be forever, and he's going to have to stay in place to keep that shield up," Enigma said.

"Then let's not stay here, let's go back and help Sora and get that Neo out of the Computer world," Kairi said.

"Yeah, if we get to the Neo first and stop whatever their plan is then we won't need to worry about everything else," Riku said.

"Aw more work… I thought we could finally take a break," Yuffie complained. "Stop yer whining and let's go already, sooner we're done with this the sooner we can relax," Cid said.

* * *

"hmm…" Tifa was walking around the hallways looking for any signs of enemies. "It's quiet… too quiet," she said looking around. She was about to walk around a corner, but stopped the moment she heard something stepping though the halls. She stayed behind a corner ready for whatever was making their way towards her.

*_step Step Step STEP_* "HYAH!" The moment she head the steps around the corner she made her move and jumped forward sending her fist out.

"WHOA!" Riku quickly closed his eyes ready to get hit, but Tifa stopped her fist just before she punched him.

"Riku? W-Everyone?" Tifa said when she saw Riku, everyone else was behind him.

"What's going on?" Tifa asked. "We got a shield blocking us all around, need to get helping Sora," Yuffie said.

"What?" "Just come, we'll explain later," Cloud said. Just as they were about to move the sound of more shuffling was heard. From the ground and through the castles wall cracks slipped in Shadow Heartless and Dusk Nobodies.

"Where did these guys come from?" Yuffie said. "We must have missed some," Leon said taking out his blade.

"It's only a few, you guys go on, we'll keep an eye on the rest of this place," Melody said. "Yes, go on without us," Vegas said.

"Alright, we'll leave it to you," Kairi said. Leon, Melody, and Vegas all ran the opposite direction destroying any few Heartless and Nobodies they could find.

"Alright that's settled, let's go, we're wasting time," Zack said.

* * *

The gang hurried into the Computer Room, when they went past the main office and into the room itself.

"Wait Where's Aerith?" Zack said. "Uh guys," the door on the other side of the room opened up, and Aerith was standing on the other side.

"Aerith! Listen we bought some time, we need to work fast," Kairi said.

"Uh… I'm having a few problems of my own," she said stepping forward. Behind her followed someone else holding a weapon to her back. "Azurith!" Riku, Kairi, and Enigma all said.

"You again!" Yuffie said. "Aerith! Get away from her!" Zack yelled at Azurith.

"I don't think so," he said stepping closer to Aerith. "What do you want? Sora isn't here with us right now," Riku said.

"I know that… I'm not here for him, this time, I want Enigma," he said.

"W-What? Huh?" Enigma said worried.

"There's something I want from him," he said. "Okay look I'm sorry about that little bug I put in the cloning program, I honestly thought it would be fixed by now," Enigma said.

"Don't call me a- wait what? Look! I want that same power that you made for all the key wielders," Azurith said.

"The Realization?" he asked. "You mean that whole transformin thing?" Cid asked.

"How do you even know about that?" Riku asked. "Uh… that was me, sorry," Yuffie admitted guilty.

"Okay, remind me to talk to you about that when I get my money back for that stupid smoke bomb. And what makes you think we'll help you?" Enigma asked. Azurith nudged his weapon slightly forward, Aerith winced from the slight stinging pain in her back.

"AERITH!" Zack yelled. "I'm not going to ask nicely again, give me the power I want now or else," Azurith threatened.

"Coward," Tifa said.

"We need to deal with this quickly, we're still wasting time," Vincent said.

"Uh Kairi, you have something you maybe want to show him?" Enigma asked.

"What?... A-Ah," Kairi immediately reached into her pocket and pulled out her lucky star shell charm.

"t-That?" Azurith's eyes suddenly went wide the moment he saw Kairi's lucky charm. "Get away!" "AH!" Azurith grabbed onto Aerith around her neck and pulled her closer to him and brought his weapon close to her neck.

"Get that thing away from me!" he said threateningly. Kairi winced when Azurith suddenly became aggressive.

"W-Wait wait," Kairi said suddenly putting her charm away.

"Kairi! What are you doing?" Riku said. "Look it doesn't have to work like this, why don't you help us instead?" Kairi asked.

"What?" "Huh?" half the people in the room said. "W-What?" Azurith asked.

"J-Just hear me out, we don't need to do something like this. You're against the Neo's now right? If you help us stop what they're doing here Enigma will give you the Realization power," Kairi said.

"Wh-What? Don't I get a say in this," Enigma asked. "Kairi don't make deals with the enemy, he's got Aerith," Zack said.

"He'll backstab us," Yuffie said. "SHUT UP!" Azurith yelled. Azurith let go of Aerith and pushed her forward away from himself and in the middle of the room.

"Why are you even trying to make this kind of deal with me?" Azurith asked.

"I owe you, remember?" Kairi asked Azurith reminding him of the incident back in Luca.

"If this is a trick you know what I'll do right?"

"I don't doubt that."

"And this changes nothing, I'm still going to go after Sora."

"I know, but that's still a while away, who knows you might change your mind," Kairi said.

"… _Tch_, fine," Azurith said.

"What! Oh come on this guys bloodthirsty!" Yuffie said. "What if he goes back to the Neo with the ability?" Zack said. "He's kidnapped you once," Riku said.

"Guy's it's fine!" Kairi said silencing them all, "Just let him help out. I promise he won't do anything bad."

"Guys, we need to get to work, we're just wasting time arguing," Cloud said.

"Fine fine, but the moment I see something relating to backstabbing I call dibs on his neck," Zack said threateningly. "You're welcome to try," Azurith said smirking.

Zack was about to move towards him, but Aerith held him back.

"Zack please, it's fine," Aerith said.

"But he-." "Zack," Aerith said more sternly keeping him quiet, Zack silently grumbled.

"Alright now that we're in agreement, Enigma can you do anything?" Kairi asked. "Uh… I-I don't know how the computer works exactly, how- how do we talk to Sora normally?" Enigma asked.

"Well we have a mic here," Aerith said pointing to the computer console. "And how do they get in?" Enigma asked.

"This terminal over here," Aerith said pointing to the large circular machine. "So… it takes in their minds or something?" Enigma asked. "Their whole body actually," Kairi said.

"Whole bod-? It converts solid matter into data?" Enigma asked surprised. "Is that what it means for them to become all blocky and taken in one… piece at a time?" Yuffie asked.

"I think I might be able to talk to him."

* * *

"_UGH_! Finally!" Sora said climbing up the ledge. Back in the Space Paranoid Sora, Donald, and Goofy were all forced to climb up the walls to get to the next floor. Sora finally reached the top and Donald and Goofy were both behind him climbing up as well, all three were tired and breathing heavily.

"I didn't think we could do it," Sora said gasping for air. "_Phew_… hmm, whoa, Sora look," Goofy said pointing out.

"What? Huh?" "_WACK_, what's going on here?" Donald said. The whole area in different random spots of the walls and floor had what seemed like painted static images. As if different areas had round painted TV screens built right into the ground and walls.

"These weren't here before," Sora said looking at one of the spots on the ground. He took out his Keyblade and tried giving the spot a slight poke. *_TSSHHH_* "AAH!" Sora quickly dropped his weapon letting it disappear when he felt a shaking pain in his hand.

"Don't touch these things they hurt," Sora said.

"What are they?" Goofy asked. "That Neo must have done this," Donald said.

*_kkzzttzz_* "Hm? You guys hear something?" Sora said. "Hear what?" Donald asked.

*_Kzzttshh_* "Oh wait I do hear something!" "Me too!" Donald and Goofy said.

"….So-_rrxzzztt_ Sora?"

"Hm? Was that Enigma?"

* * *

"Okay I think I got something," Enigma said pressing a few keys on the keyboard.

"Sora! Sora are you okay?" Kairi said suddenly speaking into the mic.

"_Kairi? Wha- re you do-ng here? Wha- bout the f-ght_?" Sora spoke from the terminal. The speech had gotten very fuzzy and nearly inaudible.

"Speak slower, it's hard to send in speech from both sides manually," Enigma said.

"Sora! SORA! Are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"_Kair- what are you doin- here what about –he Heartless and Nobodies_?" Sora asked.

"It's fine we got some time, listen is it safe in there?" Kairi asked. "_Wha- uh ye-h its fine I gu-ss_," Sora said.

"Good, I'll be right there," she said.

"_Wha-?_" "What?" Enigma stopped pressing the keys on the keyboard.

"Okay are you just full of bad ideas today?" Enigma asked. "Look the more people in there the quicker we'll be done, Riku's coming too," Kairi said.

"What why?" Riku asked, Kairi just gave him a stern look to him.

"Oh alright," Riku said.

"Good, Enigma press the button," Kairi said grabbing a hold of Riku and pulling him in front of the terminal.

"Wait hold on is this a good idea?" Tifa asked.

"I'm done with warnings now we're doing this!" *_BASH_* Enigma hit his fist on the computer switch turning on the terminal.

"Wait how does this-?" *_BLAST_* Riku was interrupted by the shot of the Terminal splitting him and Kairi into many different blocks and being absorbed by them one piece at a time.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay once I get a few more entries I'll start the voting, honestly I thought I would get more at first but that's fine. Be sure to review as well, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	75. Chapter 76

**Kisdota: WOOO, Okay a few games had come in. I got Pokemon Black and Okami Den, both great games and fun. Now as you're all waiting, here's the next chapter, YAHAHAHAHA**

**ALSO I want to remind everyone about the tragic Tsunami the hit Japan. I want everyone who is able to, to help out in some way. I mean it, I've been donating food and money to the relief effort. I know that you may not have any relatives who live in Japan, but I and we as gamers owe them. It might not be the right reason to care, but it's better than no reason at all, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: n0 pwn's 2 KH. **

* * *

"Mnnn… huh?" Kairi moaned opening her eyes.

She got up and checked her surroundings, she was now in some strange neo lit room with grid lines going all around her. She recognized the area as the Space Paranoia that Sore had told her about in his travels. She got up off the ground and took a look at herself. She was wearing some new weird looking body suit along her body with glowing lines going up to her neck and spread out to her limbs. Oh her head was some weird tech like helmet, her hair was out at the back side. Kairi looked around the room again and Riku was also laying on the ground in the same type of suit she was wearing, but his silver hair was all inside his helmet.

"Riku, Riku wake up," Kairi said gently shaking him. "_nnn_, huh? Where… are we?" Riku asked still feeling tired.

"I think we're in the computer," Kairi said. "Oh, right, forgot about that," Riku said getting up off the ground, "So where's Sora and the others?"

"Hmm? I… don't know," Kairi said.

"_Kairi? Rik- you two o-ay_?" the two heard a fuzzy voice call out. "Enigma? Is that you?" Riku asked.

"_Ye-h it's me, liste- Sora isn- that f-r away from yo-_. _Tak- th- elevat-r out the r-om and you shou-d be al-e to see him_," he called, Kairi and Riku were able to understand the gist of what he was saying.

"Alright, we'll go there now," Kairi said.

"_No I-m no- talki-g to y-u_," he said. "What? Well who are you talking to?" Riku asked.

"_No Kair- Riku yo- do wh-t I said I'- talk-ng to Sora_," he said.

"You are? Where?" Riku asked. "_They're in t-e room_," Enigma said.

"What room?" Riku asked. "_No I'm answ-ring So-a and the o-her two_," Enigma said.

* * *

"Tell them the elevator's broken, they might have to climb," Sora called out. "_It i- don't wo-ry I c-n fi- it_," he said.

"What? Why didn't you do that earlier?" Donald yelled out angrily. "_I'm talki-g to Sora_," he said.

"Don't Ignore Me!" Donald yelled. "_I'm not I-m tal-ing to the oth-r's_," he said.

"Who?" Goofy asked. "_Kair- and Riku_!" Enigma yelled.

"Oh right," Goofy said. "_I'm not calling for you_," Enigma said annoyed. "Oh sorry," Goofy said.

"_NO I sa-d that t- RRAAAHH. Sora- team I am no- -alking to you right –ow, K-iri, Ri-u get to Sora and the- we can –ll talk_!" he yelled.

* * *

"_Alright, sorry_," Kairi said on the speaker. "_sigh_, I hate fixing computers," Enigma said.

"So what do we do now?" Vincent asked. "Any ideas on what we should be doin?" Cid asked. "Right, I need to know how this works, are there any schematics or manuals for this?" Enigma asked.

"Yeah, a couple dozen volumes worth," Tifa said. "Volumes? Great, alright can you and Cloud go get them? Bring them here?" he asked.

"Got it, we'll be back," Cloud said as the two left for the room. "Alright, we also need to make sure the systems are all alright. Yuffie, Zack, Vincent, Azurith, all of you go check the computers one at a time," Enigma said.

"What? There's gotta be a thousand of those things out there," Yuffie said. "What will we be looking for?" Vincent asked.

"Anything out of the ordinary, look for warning lights, overheating, if a Neo did force his way in there's a chance we could find the trace," Enigma said.

"Crap, great, thanks for that," Yuffie complained. "You better not try anything," Zack threatened to Azurith.

"Same to you," he shot back.

"No Fighting you two, Cid, Aerith, you two stay here and help me out," Enigma said. "You got it," Cid said.

"I'm gonna need to know everything I can about this, what's in it, user history, anything that a Neo would want," Enigma said.

"_Enigma_!" Kairi called out. "Hmm? Yeah?" he said typing on the keypad.

* * *

"We made it too the elevator, I think, but it's not working," Kairi said. "_Ho-d on let me ch-ck something… … annnn-nnn-dd… there that sh-uld do it_," Enigma said.

The moving platform Kairi and Riku were standing on suddenly lit up and gave a small shake. The platform then started moving up into the air and to the top of the cliff, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were all waiting for the two.

"Sora," Kairi said immediately running up to him.

"Kairi, how did you get up here so fast?" Sora asked surprised. "The elevator, Enigma turned it on," Kairi said.

"_Hello_?" Enigma called out. "Enigma, we're all together," Riku said.

"_finally lo-k for no- just ta-e a lo-k arou-d the area, I'-l keep looking ou- here, see if I ca- find any-hing suspicious,_" he said. "Alright, we'll see you later," Kairi said.

Enigma's voice became silent and he was gone. "How are things going up there?" Sora asked. "Well Mickey was able to buy us some time," Riku said.

"Wack, wait King Mickey is here?" Donald asked. "Where is he?" Goofy asked. "He's back on top of the tower, he's using his own Realization form to make a bit of a force field to defend us," Riku said.

"But we don't know how much longer he'll last, so we need to hurry," Kairi said. "So what are we looking for? Any idea where the Neo is?" Riku asked. "Don't know, we'll have to look for either one of them," Sora said.

"This place is huge, how are we gonna find that Neo?" Donald asked. "I'm not sure, but we need to at least try, he can't be too far away. If only Tron was here, he would know where to look," Sora said.

"Well then let's go find him first, I bet he's still okay," Goofy said. "What does he look like?" Kairi asked. "Well like us, but he's taller," Sora said. "Is he wearing black?" Riku asked. "No, why do you think that," Sora asked.

Riku pointed out behind Sora and he took a look behind him. There was a person standing there wearing the same type of suit the rest were wearing, but instead of blue neon he had orange, and there was a glass dome face shield in front of his helmet.

"Tron?" Sora said. "Hey Tron, is that you?" Goofy called out, but the person did not respond. "Uh, excuse us? Can you hear us?" Kairi called out. "Maybe that's the Neo," Donald suggested. "Not too aggressive fer a Neo," Goofy said.

"He's not-," Riku stopped and swung his sword around behind him.

*_CLANSH_* "What?" Sora turned back around and saw that Riku had deflected a weapon away from himself. A circular glowing disc had flown back down the cliff, from the side of it another orange neon person climbed up along the side with two other people.

"It's a Trap!" Riku said. The first person took the small circular disc off his back and threw it to Sora. "HA!" *_CLASH_* Goofy intercepted the attack and deflected it with his shield sending it back to him. Four more of the same people dropped down next to him from high in the air.

"What are these things? Heartless?" Sora said. "They don't seem like heartless, but it doesn't matter," Kairi said taking out her own weapon. Riku ducked down from one of the enemies attacks and dodged his disc. Riku gave a lunge forward and tried stabbing him, but he was able to dodge it as well. The previous disc started flying back towards Riku who leaned to the left and avoided it. The same enemy used his disc as a weapon and swung it down at Riku who blocked his attack with his weapon in one hand.

"**Darkra**!" Riku used his free hand to fire a blast of magic to the person's chest.

*_SHATTER_* The darkness pierced through him making a strange little hole for a second, before his whole body suddenly shattered into hundreds of tiny cubes as if he was made of glass.

"What the?" Riku said looking down at the mess. He got his attention back when another person tried to attack him. Goofy used his shield to block a flying disc, the person threw it again, but Goofy ducked out of the way. He twirled around his own shield on his finger before throwing that over to the enemy, but he dodged the toss and the shield flew past him. The enemy spun his own weapon and tossed it at Goofy who ducked down again covering his head. The disc flew around like a boomerang and went back to the person who reached out his hand to catch it. When he got a hold of something he readied another throw, but stopped when he noticed that he was holding Goofy's shield.

*_SHATTER_* The man's own disc hit him in the side of his neck and he shattered apart like glass as well. Kairi swung her weapon at an enemy who blocked her attack with his disc and swung it like a saw. Kairi deflected it and shot her weapon straight forward, the man dodged the attack and swung his weapon back at her.

"**Holya**!" *_BLAST_* Kairi fired a shot of holy magic from her palm, but the attack missed him. Kairi swung around and slashed at the enemy who was still able to block her attack and swipe at her again. Kairi kneeled down and avoided the attack while spinning around and slashing at the person.

*_SHATTER_* The man fell apart and fell to the ground as a pile of glass. Sora took on two at a time deflecting attacks left and right repeatedly. Another enemy tried to attack Sora from behind while he was busy.

"**Firga**!" *_SHATTER_* The ambushing enemy was ambushed by Donald who fired a powerful fire spell and broke him apart. "HYAH!" *_SHATTER_* Sora gave one heavy and quick slash completely overpowering the two enemies' defense and shattering them.

"_Phew_, is that all of them?" Sora asked. "Wasn't there one more?" Kairi asked. "I think I saw him run off, we'll have to be careful now," Riku said looking at the remains of the enemy he defeated. "Who were those guys. They were like Tron," Goofy said.

"Don't know, whoever they were they're not very solid," Riku said. "We should keep looking, maybe that Neo was the one who sent them," Kairi said. "Yeah, and we might be able to find Tron too," Sora said.

* * *

*_tap tap tic* _Enigma kept up his typing on the computer looking over the screen as a large series of numbers kept passing by at a very quick speed.

"What exactly are you lookin fer?" Cid asked. "Right now I have no freaking clue. How many more volumes?" Enigma said. "Me and Tifa have just a few left, they aren't all in the same place though, so it'll be a little difficult bringing them here while there are still a few Heartless and Nobodies going around the place. Leon, Melody, and Charmy are still able to hold them off still," Cloud said laying down another pile of small encyclopedias in the room.

"Perfect," Enigma said sarcastically, "Aerith can you help me out? Look over a few of these."

"Of course," Aerith said helping him out.

Yuffie arrived in the room, "Hey uh any progress?" she asked.

"No, what about you? Did you find anything strange?" Enigma asked.

"Uh not exactly," Yuffie said scratching the side of her head.

* * *

"Have you been spending this whole time cleaning?" Azurith asked Lupa.

"Ah uh yes… sorry," Lupa said acting apologetic holding a feather duster. "Why were you cleaning this place up?" Azurith asked.

"Well you said too look for anything useful here that we could use, I-I was doing that… but then I noticed that one of the little do'hicky's looked really dusty. I thought I could just give it a slight spruce up, but then I noticed that the one next to it was all dusty, and I thought I could just give that one a quick wipe and then the one next to it-."

"Lupa Lupa… J-Just just stop, please," Azurith said annoyed pinching himself between the eyes.

"Who's this?" Zack asked suspicious thinking he was another enemy. "Uh… t-this is Lupa," Azurith said ashamed.

"Oh Azurith, you made some friends at last," Lupa said happily.

*_SMACK_* "Ow… R-Right sorry, I'll stop embarrassing you," Lupa said after Azurith gave him a hard smack to the back of his head.

"You're planning something aren't you?" Zack asked. "Yes, I agreed to work with you people and I sent this "spawn of Evil" to dust the area while you were all busy," Azurith said rolling his eyes at him.

"Azurith I don't think he enjoy's it when you talk to him sarcastic… sorry," Lupa stopped when Azurith raised his hand ready to hit him again.

"I'm still watching you," Zack said. "Yes you do that, be careful that Lupa doesn't use the glass cleaner he could sabotage the whole place," Azurith said.

"I don't believe that glass cleaner is the best thing to use on computer equipment."

"Don't patronize me," Azurith said sadly annoyed.

* * *

As everyone outside was working, Sora and the gang made their way around the Canyon, the sky and everywhere was still full of the same spots of TV static, and the sky was still full of darkened clouds. "Man this place is giving me the creeps," Riku said.

"I don't know what happened, it wasn't like this the last time we came here," Sora said.

"More work of the Neo most likely," Kairi said.

"_Bztztz_, _Guy-?_" Enigma called out. "Engima?" Sora said. "_Hey where a-e you no-?_" he asked. "Uh we're near the canyon, why?" Sora said.

"Is there a Dataspace somewhere near you right? I'm trying to access it right now… but I can't seem to get on to it," Enigma said hurriedly typing on the keypad. "_You want us to look at it_?" Sora asked from the speaker.

"Yeah, just take a look, I think something's bugging the system," he said.

"_Alright, we'll head there now_," Sora said.

Sora and everyone made a quick right towards the dataspace room, but when they tried to open the door it remained shut. "What? Hey Enigma! The door it won't open!" Sora said. "_Hol- on… uh… wait wai- I got it… There_," Enigma said.

The door to the dataspace slid open allowing Sora and everyone to enter the room. It looked the same as always to Sora, a small computer under a big screen, and lines of neon blue light going all around the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to him.

"It looks clean," Sora said.

"_All of you go over to the Monitor and stand in front of it_," he said. "What for?" Kairi asked. "_I think I can make everything better_," he said. "Really? How?" Sora asked. "_Just go stand in front of the screen, it'll do the rest_," he said.

"Alright, if you say so," Sora said. Everyone made their way in front of the screen, the image on it was just a simple green image. The gang just stood in place waiting for Enigma to call them back.

"_TZZZ STO- TZZZ NO_!"

"Enigma?" Kairi said.

"_GE-ZZZZ AW-ZZZZ… TRAP_!"

"Did he say trap?" Goofy asked.

"What? Enig-?" *_SHOOOM_* Sora didn't get a chance to ask, him and everyone were suddenly transported out of the room, disappearing from site.

* * *

"NO! AUGH Damn It!" Enigma cursed slamming his hands on the console

"What's wrong? Is something happening?" Aerith asked. "Something just… It must have been the Neo!" Enigma said panicking. "Calm down, tell me what happened," Aerith asked. "The Neo, I think he imitated my voice, he tricked Sora and the others and transported them," Enigma said with worry.

"We're being sabotaged? Can't you do anything about it?" Cid asked. "Not if I don't know where the problem is," Enigma said. "Are the others okay? Can you find them?" Aeirth asked. "I don't know, I can try," he said getting back to the computer.

* * *

"-ma- W-huh?" Sora suddenly found himself in a new area, a very wide and open area. He remembered this place as the Game Grid. "Wh-How did we get here?" Sora asked. "I don't know, Enigma!" Kairi tried calling out.

"Hey! Enigma! What's the Big Idea?" Donald yelled out. "Hmm… I don't think he's responding," Goofy said. "He said trap, you think we fell into a trap?" Donald asked. "It seems to be that way, where are we anyway?" Riku asked taking a look around the area.

"We're in the Game Grid," Sora said. "Game Grid?" Kairi asked. "Didn't think a System this big would even have a need for games," Riku said. "It's not those kinds of games," Sora said. "What kind?" Riku asked.

*_BOOOOM_* Right on cue a huge shot of lightning suddenly shot out at the group missing them, but making a huge explosion. They looked in the direction of the shot and saw a huge purple Devastator Heartless, along with a few Magnum Loader Heartless.

"Those kinds," Sora said taking out his weapon. "_Hey guys_!" they heard Enigma call out. "Enigma! What's the big idea sending us out here?" Donald yelled out. "_Oh sorry about that, I didn't mean to, just hold still for a minute. I got something that'll help you_," he said.

"Like what?" Donald asked. "_Just remain perfectly still for now_ _or it'll mess everything up_," he said. The Heartless were starting to make their way towards them, the Devastator Heartless was charging up his cannon for another blast gathering energy in the tip of his cannon.

"Enigma, we're kinda about to be attacked!" Kairi yelled. "_Don't worry, I'll make it in time_," he said. "No! Guy's don't hold still, move!" Sora yelled. The Devastator Heartless fired a sphere of energy at the group, the gang didn't stay in their spots and easily dodged the attack.

"_Guys! I said to hold still for now, now I need to start all over_," Enigma said. "HEY! Enigma, what's happening right now with you?" Riku asked. "_Huh? Why do you care, aren't you busy_?" Enigma asked.

"Who's helping you out right now?" Sora asked.

"_Who? Uh… all our friends,_" he said.

"Oh really? Which one?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"_Which?… uh… uhhhhhhh… R-Ron, maybe_?" he said uneasy. "Who's Ron?" Goofy asked. "There is no Ron, this guy isn't Enigma!" Donald yelled.

"_What, yes I M_," he said.

"M?" Kairi asked.

"_Wh- Crud I let that 1 slip_!" he complained.

"Alright, who is this? You're not Enigma!" Sora asked to the air.

"_ye ye U got me, IC ur not dat dum_," he said.

"Who are you? Where's Enigma?" Kairi asked.

"_Dud's K, FYI I didn't do n e thing to him. Im in dis place, name's Web_," he said.

"This place? So you're the Neo who's doing all of this!" Sora yelled.

"_Wd Sherlock, GTG now, I got things 2 do. HAND_," he said before going off.

"Hello? HEY!" Donald yelled. "Don't bother, he's left, and we still gotta take care of these guys," Riku said taking out his own weapon. The Magnum Loader Heartless started revving up and made a quick dash for the group ready to attack. Sora threw his weapon like a boomerang and let it loose towards the Heartless. His weapon struck two of them by the wheels causing them to spin and crash, but other's took their place.

"_Sigh_, I'm getting sick of these huge battles," Sora said re-summoning his Keyblade into his hand.

*_BLAST_* "What the?" Kairi felt something hitting the ground behind her. A dozen new craters had been formed by what looked like large square cubes. "What are those?" Goofy asked. The large White cubes started moving and separating into different small blocks that all started floating and moving on their own. The cubes started stacking on top of each other in different forms making what looked like some type of white 8-bit body in a human shape flattened front and back like it was two dimensional. On the middle of its chest was a rough 8-bit image of the Nobody Symbol.

"Nobodies? They weren't in here last time," Sora said. The Nobodies started moving for them stretching their legs out forward and back as if they were small collapsible stairs. They extended their arms out stretching them keeping the cubes connected to each other.

"Watch out!" Sora said. Kairi and Goofy both blocked attacks from the Nobodies with their weapons, the Nobodies arms split apart on impact, but stayed in the air and all floated back into place where their arms belonged.

"HYAH!" Kairi shot her weapon forward and jammed the tip of her weapon into the Neo. "**Holy**!" she shouted. *_BLAST_* The surge of holy magic shot through the Nobody breaking him apart into nothingness.

"We need to get out of place, we can't waste time here," Kairi said.

* * *

"_RGGGHH_, come on come on!" Enigma said hurriedly rushing through the list of systems and data files on the screen, "_UGH_, how many different files does one man need?" "Keep looking, you should be able to find them," Aerith said.

"You don't have some way to find them automatically?" Cid asked. "Well I checked one of the books, I did, it's been bugged, it'll take an hour to reprogram," he said annoyed. "Speakin of books where's Tifa and Spike? I haven't seen the two," Cid said.

"_Ugh_, go check on them," Enigma said. "Fine fine, no need to get all stressed, I'm sure the other kid is fine," Cid said heading out the door. "Come on come on… Nothing!" he yelled still looking over the screen.

"Enigma," Yuffie said coming into the door. "Yuffie please don't complain to me," Enigma said. "No no, I think we found something," Yuffie said. "Another Maid of Azuriths?" he asked. "No something else," she said.

* * *

(_flashback_)

"Anything?" Zack asked. "No, nothing," Vincent said. "_AAAAHHH_, THIS IS TAKING FOREVER!" Yuffie whinned. "Well I guess your home is finished," Azurith said. "Well thanks for the support, how do we know you found something and just hid it from us?" Zack asked.

"Are you still suggesting I'm against you?" Azurith said. "Well you're definitely not on our side you're only here for power," Zack said.

"Want a taste of said power, I'll give you a big helping once I'm done with you," Azurith said.

"So you are against us."

"I'm against you, and you're annoying yelling!"

"You want to go a round clone?"

"That's it you're dead!" Azurith immediately brought out his weapon and swung it at Zack who blocked it with his own weapon.

"WHOA Okay okay look you two just calm down, Vinny you wanna help?" Yuffie asked trying to separate the two.

"I would prefer they settle this on their own," he said. "Azurith? Are you fighting again?" Lupa said joining the group. "Lupa," he threatened. "Alright alright, but you won't make any friends if you keep that up," he said.

"LUPA!"

"Sorry sorry," he said.

"Just get back to work, and I don't mean cleaning the place up," he said.

"But this one's leaking," he said. "Leak- wait what? Both of you stop! What did you say," Yuffie said forcing the two to separate from their small fight.

"Oh yeah, I think that's what happens when you let something go for a long time without cleaning it. The wire's completely drenched in something," Lupa said. "No no, show me, what's it leaking?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh well I tried to clean it up, but it took over my whole washcloth," Lupa said pulling out a wet cloth covered in something blue. "Wait? That looks like the stuff that Neo turned into," Zack said.

"I think we found something," Vincent said.

* * *

"Let me see," Enigma asked. Yuffie handed him the same cloth that Lupa was cleaning with and looked over it.

"Did you memorize the serial code on the system this stuff was on?" he asked.

"Yeah uh… 7331K12… uhhhhh… 5G," Yuffie said. "Five G," Enigma repeated pressing the keys on the computer. "Anything?" Aerith asked.

"Uhhh… Oh… nothing too good probably… but I think I may have found the others," Enigma said.

*_BLAST_* "AAAH!" A jet of black smoke suddenly shot out through the door of the office, Cid was sent flying over the main walkway and landed on the floor below.

"CID?" Aeirht shouted. "What was that?" Yuffie said. Out of the door walking in a new person.

"Hello War," Baroque said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay here's the end of that chapter.**

**OC Contest: A note to all contestants. By the beginning of next Chapter I will be setting up the Voting Poll to let the people decide which OC I'll use. There's still time to enter, but by the next chapter registration will be closed. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	76. Chapter 77

**Kisdota: Okay I have my inspiration refreshed, and it's all thanks to a game '9 Doors 9 Persons 9 Hours' I may/will do a one shot to share my love of this game once I beat it the way I want too. Till then here is the next chapter.**

**CONTEST RESULTS****: I honestly expected more entries than before, not sure what happened, so all the people who entered will get a chance to be in my fic. On my page will be set up a voting poll to determine which OC's will get the part. **

**And a bonus**** to the top three OC's of my choices; you will recieve a bonus 2 votes added to the final tallying. Though that doesn't mean it's a guarantee win for you. There's still a chance for everyone to win, so go and Vote for your favorite. **

**On a side note, this means that registration is closed. Any entries at this point will be ignored. **

**Kisdota: ****私は自分のキングダムハーツしない**

* * *

On Devastator Heartless was charging a large attack aiming it at its enemies. Sora jumped high up over a Devastator Heartless and jammed the top of his Keyblade right over the front part of his head trying to take control of it. Sora moved to the side pulling his weapon with him which forced the Heartless to turn to the side as well and change its target. The Devastator Hearltess let out a huge attack towards another group of Magnum Loader's and obliterated them, but it was just a small chunk of what was starting to look like a never ending army.

"This isn't working!" Sora yelled pulling out his weapon which in turn killed the Heartless he was riding. "Well what choice do we have? We can't do anything unless we find a way out of this place!" Riku said. "How did we get out before?" Donald asked as he fired more thunder magic.

"Well uh… there was a crack in the wall, remember?" Goofy said. "I don't see any openings," Kairi said giving a quick survey around the area and then striking at some heartless. "Can't we make another?" Goofy asked.

"I'll try, let's see… there!" Sora found what he was looking for, another large Devastator Heartless. Running up to it a few digital Nobodies tried to block a path by rearranging their many cubes into a makeshift wall in front of his path.

"Out of the way!" Sora said swinging down his weapon. A clean cut was made right in the middle of the Nobody wall causing all the blocks to fall down like irresponsibly stacked bricks. Sora reached his destination and jumped up on top of the Heartless and stuck his weapon into it.

"Come on! Move!" Sora said trying to force it's front to face the closest available wall. Sora gave it a swift kick in the antenna and made it charge up a powerful attack. *_BLAST_* The Devastator fired his attack at the wall making a huge explosion, but when the smoke cleared the wall was still perfectly intact. "

What?" Sora said surprised. "It didn't work? But that's what happened last time!" Donald said. "Maybe they made it stronger," Goofy said. "Great, now we still have to fight," Sora said killing the Heartless and jumping off its head.

"ENIGMA! Come on listen to us!" Sora yelled.

* * *

Back out in the real world, in the console room Enigma and Aerith were facing Baroque who had just recently blasted out Cid.

"It's nice to see you again War," Baroque said. "Can't say the same, how did you get in here anyway?" Enigma asked. "When that shield of yours showed up I was inside still, I believe your robo-feline friend with the happy dice established where I was?" Baroque said.

"Reeve's robot," Aerith confirmed. "Reeve?" Enigma questioned. "Well I wouldn't have to worry about that shield for long anyway," Baroque said. "What do you mean?" Aerith asked concerned. "Well stopping your precious king from doing his little magic trick, but he's got a bit of a defensive barrier himself. Though it doesn't matter, when last I looked at the shield a few of the more older Heartless and Nobodies were able to stick their heads through it and snake in. Pretty soon that shield will give, and you'll be overrun once again," Baroque said.

Look what are you doing here? What are you after?" Enigma asked after questioning Aerith.

"Well wouldn't you like to know, sorry but I don't have time to play 20 questions with you. While I'm on the subject I also believe I don't like you," Baroque said raising his hand.

"_hrgh HACCCK_!" Enigma suddenly felt a slight pressure on his neck like something was choking him. His body was lifted off the air ever so slightly and his feet dangled and flailed trying to reach the floor.

"Enigma!" Aeirth grabbed on to his shoulders and tried to pull him back down to the ground, but he was frozen in the air. "You got lucky last time, but I doubt your little smoke bomb trick will work a second time," Baroque said.

*_Tap tap_* "Hmm?" Baroque felt something small and round knock into his foot, when he looked down he saw a familiar black bomb on the ground with a lit fuse. "Wha- *_POOOOOFF_* AUGH!" a sudden force of white smoke went blew up in Baroques face filling the whole room with a white thick fog completely dropping visibility.

"NOW!" Yuffie suddenly called out. Baroque tried to get the hot smoke out of his eyes and dropped Enigma in the process, he fell to his knees and started gasping for air. "HYAH!" Baroque threw both of his hands down clearing all the smoke from the area.

*_gasp_* When he did Vincent was suddenly in the room aiming his gun at his face at point blank range.

*_BANG BANG BANG BANG_* Vincent began firing his gun as rapidly as possible at Baroque. Using his special powers Baroque focused a thin layer of energy in front of his face stopping every triple pair of bullets from reaching his face and holding them all in the air a mere inch away. Once Vincent reached the end of his gun cartridge he suddenly ducked down.

"Yuffie!" he called out. Behind him, Enigma, and Aerith was Yuffie who suddenly threw a strange white shuriken over all three of their heads right at Baroque, but he stopped it in mid air making a group of floating bullets and one white shuriken float in front of him. Baroque suddenly got a look at the white shuriken, "Paper?"

*_Fwoosh_* The paper origami shuriken was suddenly set aflame burning the bullets around it.

*_BO-BO-BOOOOM_* "AAAUGH!" The bullets in the air were set off by the flaming Shuriken and caused a few dozen bullets to explode in his face. Baroque quickly floated back outside on the hanging path. Zack dropped down and gave an over head slash at Baroque who bent down at his knees touching the ground and avoiding decapitation.

"Wh-whoa!" Baroque suddenly found it a bit difficult to walk on the glass floor and dropped one of his hands to the ground. Some type of slippery substance was on the floor. "Azurith!" Zack gave a hop up and Azurith slid on the ground foot first towards Baroque.

*_BASH_* "Ahh!" Azurith gave a hard kick to Baroque knocking him on his back, the slippery floor slid him under the guard rail and out onto the open air. "HYAH!" "SHAA-!" Lupa dropped down on Baroques front while he was in the air and stabbed his spear into his chest forcing him to fall down towards the ground.

*_THUD_* "AUGH!" Baroque landed flat on the hard metal ground painfully, Lupa quickly got off of him and got needed distance away from the angered Baroque. "Azurith sir, I will need to purchase more floor wax when we are done with this since we used all of mine in this plan!" he called out.

"Talk about it later!" Azurith complained from embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" Yuffie asked. "I'm fine, Enigma was the one who got hurt," Aerith said.

"Don't worry, I'm not hurt," Enigma said. "Good, keep assisting Sora and his friends, we'll keep this Neo busy," Vincent said. "W-What?" Yuffie sputtered, but Vincent grabbed her arm and dragged her along with him to where Baroque was.

"I gotta work fast," Enigma staggered getting up but made his way to the keypad. "Let's see…," another series of 1's and 0's fell through the screen and eventually a few words. Aerith couldn't tell what she was looking at, but Enigma was able to understand it.

"Alright… if that Neo did come through that console… and if he was able to send his voice to wherever he wanted, not only that but hack into the terminal here… even if he's a Neo he can't separate his whole body into the System… and if he took a hold of the central main unit he would have complete control, but he doesn't…" Enigma thought aloud.

"I-I don't understand 'that' much, do you have any idea on what to do," Aerith asked concerned. "Let me see those books," Enigma said pointing to the stacks of Manuals. Aerith gave him one he thought he was pointing at and he took it and quickly skimmed it.

"Okay, I know what to do," Enigma said heading for the console. *_CRACK*_ *_SHATTER_* Enimga dug his hands underneath the Keyboard and pulled out the middle part of it ripping the screws that held it right off.

"Wh-what are you doing!" Aerith asked surprised, yet concerned. "I'm going in with Sora. If I'm right then I should be able to go in that computer world myself and rearrange what I need to from there with this part of the keypad," Enigma reached in the hole he made and pulled out what looked like some computer chips and stuck them inside the Keyboard where they would fit before he started rearranging the wires.

"Y-You're breaking everything, you'll be able to put it back when you're done right?" Aerith asked worried.

"Yeah don't worry, I just need a bit of a recycled schematic and a wireless transmitter. I'll connect it to the maid system here and make the two use constantly randomizing signals so the Neo won't take control, go check on Tifa and Cloud make sure the two are okay," Enigma said.

"Alright, just hurry back, I don't know how long the others can hold off Baroque," Aerith said. Enigma finished wiring the broken up Keyboard and pressed the large red button on the control panel. "Okay so does this hurt or-?"

*_FLASH_* Enigma was cut off as his body was frozen and split up into many different blocks and absorbed into the system one block at a time.

* * *

"HYAH!" Sora slashed through a group of Nobodies eliminating them. A Devastator Heartless aimed a heavy blast at them, but Kairi summoned a shield to defend them all before striking back at it. "_huff huff_, how many more?" Kairi asked starting to feel tired.

"They're never-ending in here, just keep fighting until something happens," Riku said. "Like what?" Sora yelled out as he fought.

"Everyone on the outside must be doing something to help us, we just need to hold out until then!" Riku yelled.

"I don't doubt them, I just want them to hurry up!" Sora yelled.

"I can't take much more like this! I'm using Realization!" Kairi yelled. Holding up her Keyblade she aimed it at the heartless and Nobodies.

"Realization!" she called out.

…

…

…

…

"W-What?" Kairi's weapon didn't shine any light or anything. "W-What's going on? Hrgh! _HRGH!_" Kairi shook her weapon left and right trying to activate something. "What's wrong?" Sora asked. "It's not- It's not working, I can't turn into my Shining Maiden form!" Kairi said.

"What?" Riku wondered, he took a hold of his own weapon and gave it a bit of a shake. "Realization!... REALIZATION!" Riku tried transforming himself but nothing was working for him either. "I can't do it either!" he said.

"Come on Come ON! Work! Why won't you work?" Sora yelled at the inanimate object trying to transform himself, "Me too, something's wrong!" "Maybe that Neo did sumthin to ya!" Goofy said. "I don't think he did, if he could stop our weapons why not just stop us?" Kairi said.

Sora was busy trying to turn on his Realization that he didn't notice the school of Magnum Loader Heartless heading for him, but at the last second he jumped over and dodged them at the last second.

"We'll worry about that later, we're still fighting!" Sora said. As Sora readied himself for another charge from the school of Magnum Loader Heartless as they sped through the ground at full speed ready to ram him, something jumped up in front of him and attacked.

"HRGH!" *_BASH_* Enigma swung up his weapon and sent the first Heartless flying up in the air in a spin before crashing into another group of Heartless.

"Enigma?" Sora asked. Enigma was sporting the same style as everyone, but his machine on his back was slightly fatter than the rest. His helmet was like Sora's, but with a black face plate with a glowing blue line in the middle and two sunglass shaded spots.

"_Phew_, made it," Enigma said.

*_SHING_* "W-Whoa!" Sora suddenly aimed his Keyblade at Enigma's face.

"I'm not falling for that," Sora said. "What- what are you talking about?" Enigma asked.

"Tell me something only Enigma would know," Sora said. "What?" *_shing_* Sora shoved the Keyblade closer to Enigma's face when he asked.

"Oh oh uh-uh-uh you and Kairi are together," he said.

"Something only 'he' knows," Sora said.

"Uh I've blown a few things up before."

"Everyone knows that."

"My eyes are green!"

"Something better."

"I was once War."

"All the Neo's know who you were."

"I prefer to be called insane over crazy."

"That… okay that works," Sora said lowering his weapon.

"What the hell!" Enigma yelled angry.

"Sorry, but the Neo was playing tricks on us before," Sora said. "Yeah but he didn't just show up to you disguised as me," Enigma said. "How do you know he can't do that?" Sora asked. *_BOOM_* A devastator Heartless let out a powerful blast, the two ducked down narrowly avoiding disintegration.

"Look I'll complain about you later first off help me out," Enigma brought out the digitalized version of the Keyboard he brought with him. It turned a light transparent blue and all the keys on it became neon blue.

Enigma pulled out a wire from the device and gave it to Sora. "Okay take this connection and hook it to my back," Enigma said. "Uh where?" Sora asked looking around him.

"Underneath the backpack part just put it in," he said. Sora kneeled down and looked a bit before he saw something that looked like a few ports, Sora pushed the wire into the hole that had the proper connector till it clicked. The front of Enigma's eye holes on his mask lit up and suddenly displayed something like a holographic computer display in front of him with many 1's 0's and a few words. Enigma suddenly started typing on the keyboard and the screen began flashing different pictures.

"Okay let's see… we should be able to escape… huh?" Enigma was pointing to a wall but he was confused when he saw it. "Escape where? How?" Sora asked. "It should be there… wait… oh man that's why- come on!" Enigma started running for the wall.

"Guys! We're leaving!" Sora yelled. Everyone stopped fighting when Sora called out and started following him following Enigma. Eventually when they reached the wall everyone slowed down, but Enigma kept going.

"Enigma!" Kairi called out. "Don't worry, the exit should be right he- *_BASH_* AUGH!" Enigma rubbed his nose when he crashed into a solid wall. The Heartless and Nobodies that they left behind were all starting to follow them.

"Enimga!" Kairi said again.

"I don't get it! This should be-… oh wait, I was off, forgot to carry the 1," Enigma gave a large step to the left and stepped forward. His leg went through the wall and then his whole body, like he was passing through nothing.

"What? How did-?" Donald was confused how he did that.

"Later!" Sora said following Enigma and passed through the wall with him. Everyone else soon followed after him going through the wall one at a time.

* * *

The group was suddenly teleported back into the Dataspace room where they were first transported out of. They were all panting except for Enigma, from the long drawn out battle that they all fought in. "You guys alright?" Enigma asked.

"We'll be fine, we're just tired from all the fighting," Kairi said.

"What took you so long? I would have thought that time was a big factor for you," Riku said. "Have you seen the size of this place, I don't think there's a proper unit of Measurement to count all the Terabytes in this place," Enigma said.

"Enigma! Situation! What's going on? Did you find out anything?" Sora asked. "Yeah we found the place that we think the Neo got in from," Enigma said. "Hows everyone else doing? Are they alright?" Kairi asked.

"What about the King?" Donald asked.

"Yeah uhh slight problem, Baroque's inside the shield," Enigma said.

"What? Where?" Sora asked with concern.

* * *

As they were talking everyone who was present in the computer hall was doing what they could to stop Baroque. Vincent began firing a barrage of bullets at Baroque who was floating to the left constantly to dodge the attacks.

Yuffie jumped down in his path in an attempt to stop him, but Baroque lifted her up in the air along with him. "Wh-AAH!" Baroque tossed Yuffie to where Vincent was, he immediately stopped firing and caught her in the air.

Zack jumped forward and gave a swing at Baroque on his left side, but he summoned up what seemed like a shield where Zack struck. His blade hit the invisible shield and made a sound like metal hitting metal. Zack didn't stop and kept swinging his weapon in the opposite directing to his right side, but that was blocked as well. Baroque eventually pushed his palm forward and sent Zack flying back.

Azurith appeared and struck forward at Baroque, he missed him and Baroque lifted him up by his neck choking him.

"Azurith!" Lupa got in between Baroque and Azurith and took out two pieces of his spear. He did a spin kick at Baroque who floated back and avoided his attack. Lupa tossed the two pieces of his spear directly up above him and pulled out the third piece of his weapon and the knife part of it. The two pieces he tossed up fell down where he was and he caught them both at the ends by pressing the other two ends with the parts he was holding and completed his own weapon. He swung his weapon over his head and tried slashing at Baroque who easily dodged it by leaning back. Lupa kept the spinning up and gave a jump kick at Baroque.

*_BASH_* "AUgh!" Baroque was hit and floated back away at a safe distance.

"Azurith," Lupa said handing him his spear. Azurith dismissed his own Keyblade and took Lupa's spear wordlessly. Azurith jammed the spear of his weapon into the back of Lupa and his body started changing and shrinking as he was absorbed into the weapon as a black liquid like substance. The knife end split in half and a black blade extended out from the split ends.

"Hmm? You have an interesting weapon there," Baroque said scratching his chin with curiosity.

* * *

"Not only that, but King Mickey might not last much longer out there," Enigma said. "Great, and we've been wasting all our time with fighting," Riku said. "Then let's stop wasting our time and get back to work," Kairi said.

"Got it… where do we go?" Sora asked. "Uh… I don't know," Kairi said. "I know where to go," Enigma said, "I looked over the terminal we thought the Neo went into, and I found a few things that seemed a little off."

"Off how?" Sora asked. "It has no history of ever being used," Enigma said, "Tens of thousands of terminals and this one has never been accessed at all in its entire history." "Then that's exactly where we need to go, show us the way," Riku said. Enigma started typing a few things on the Keyboard, the holographic display started showing different series of letters and numbers.

"Oh well that's lucky it's just out this room straight forward," Enigma said. "Outside? There's nothing out there," Kairi said.

"Not according to these schematic's," Enigma said stepping out of the room, "Wha- There's nothing there."

"Told you," Kairi said. "There's never been anything out there, it's just some big Canyon, there's another place to the right though," Sora said. "No no, it's straight ahead," Enigma said. "did ya forget to carry the one again?" Goofy asked.

Enigma rushed out looking around the area, everyone else walked out but Riku stopped them. "What is it?" Donald asked. "That battle we were having back then, our Realization," Riku said. "Oh yeah," Sora said taking a look at his weapon.

"It wasn't able to activate that time, I wonder why," Sora said. "Maybe it really was the Neo," Goofy said. "I don't think the Neo could do something like that," Riku said. "Maybe your Realizations don't work in this place?" Goofy said.

"What are you talking about?" Donald asked. "I mean we all look different now, maybe with your different forms you can't get a second different form," Goofy said. "Seems a little too strange for the problem to be fashion related," Riku said.

"You never know, you do remember the guy who gave us these powers right?" Kairi asked questionably. "Enigma!" Sora said. "Jeeze, you don't need to yell it's not like it's a surprise," Kairi said. "No, Enigma!" Sora said pointing out to where he was.

"So you wouldn't happen to know if there's some kind of like… I don't' know, secret passage or something," Enigma asked the tall man wearing a black orange lined jumpsuit with a black helmet.

"Enigma! Get away from him!" Sora yelled rushing up to him. "Hmm?" Enigma turned around to see Sora. While his back was turned the other person pulled off a spinning disc off his back and took out a second one, both giving off a spinning glowing saw blade. He was about to attack Enigma, but Donald let out a quick spell.

"**Thunderga**!" a bolt of lightning shot down between Enigma and the enemy forcing the two to split up.

"What the-? He's an enemy?" Enigma pulled out his own weapon ready to fight and defend himself and held the keypad in his other arm. The man tossed two different disc at the group, Sora and Donald jumped to the side and avoided one. Enigma ducked down and avoided the second, and Goofy behind him used his shield to deflect the attack. The disc bounced off of Goofy's shield and flew back to the attacker while he caught back his other disc and readied himself.

"This guy's stronger than the other's we've faced," Riku said. "You've met others?" Enigma asked. The man was about to attack again, but Kairi reacted too quickly for him.

"**Holya**!" *_BLAST_* a shot of holy light was shot and passed near the man's right shoulder. It just skimmed his shoulder, but it did enough damage to him where he was forced to drop the disc in his right hand.

"Yes!" Kairi said in triumph, a sight of blue similar to the blue glass like blocks from the other enemies they defeated was seen where Kairi's attack struck him. The person got back up and grabbed his disc before he jumped up and back.

He had jumped over the canyon and fell down below to the deep chasm. Sora and Riku ran up to where he jumped and looked over the edge, but they didn't see him or anyone. "He's gone," Riku said. "Where did he go?" Sora asked.

"That guy, he looked a lot different than Tron or any other of those programs we've met here," Goofy said. "And he was a lot stronger too," Donald said. "But where did he come from?" Sora asked.

"Well… you think the Neo?" Riku asked.

"Well he has been working on this whole place… I suppose it's possible for him to take a hold of programs," Enigma said. "Is there a way to track him? Or trace where he came from using your keypad?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah… maybe," Enigma said as he began typing on his keypad. "Well?" Sora asked. "Hold on… uhhhh… wow okay… yeah it looks like when Kairi's attack hit him he did leave some kind of trail… and it's leading directly where I was hoping we could go," Enigma said.

"You mean the open Canyon that would kill us if we fell from?" Riku asked sarcastically. "Yes Riku, that," Enigma said annoyed.

"But there's… wait… Enigma, that time when you came to help us, we pass through the wall," Kairi said with curiosity. "Well there wasn't really a wall actually," Enigma said. "But we saw it," Sora said.

"Right you 'saw it', but it wasn't really there. A few bugs in the system was making the image of a wall when in reality it was all broken up, an illusion," Enigma said.

"So you're saying that some of the things we see here may be messed up because the whole system is messed up and making things look different or in ways they shouldn't?" Kairi asked.

"Uh yeah pretty much, why are you-?" Enigma didn't finish, Kairi suddenly sped past him and the others right for the open area.

"Kairi? KAIRI!" Sora yelled out, but it was too late. She gave a great leap forward right over the canyon into the open air. *_thud_* Kairi's feet suddenly landed with a loud thud right in midair, like she landed on an invisible floor.

"W-What?" Sora was suddenly surprised after being shocked at what looked like Kairi's suicide attempt. "Kairi? How are you doing that?" Riku asked. Kairi knelt down where she was standing and pressed down with her fingers where her feet were.

"There's… there's a floor here, I feel… a floor," Kairi said.

"There is?" Enigma said suddenly typing some more on the Keypad. "Right here… there's… whoa… yeah hold on," Enigma hit one last key on the pad and suddenly a few lines of light fell down his body and onto the floor and lights on the floor appeared. They traveled along what seemed like a computerized path to the area where Kairi was floating and hit the edge of the canyon.

*_SHINE_* A bright light of neo blue shined at the edge of the canyon and suddenly started floating out in midair.

Behind the lights that traveled appeared a glass like substance and stretched out right under Kairi and kept going for another few feet till the newly revealed bridge stopped in the middle. "There really was a bridge," Sora said.

"I knew it," Kairi said feeling victorious. "What if that wasn't there?" Sora asked with worry. "Oh relax I'm fine," Kairi said.

"Where does this lead too?" Riku asked. "Exactly where we should be going," Enigma said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay here you all go. God it's been a really busy week, with all the work in the international club, and I had to cook for a bunch of people.**

**Anyway just to let you all know Contest is over, so no more entries. I'll let you all know when the voting is done so go and vote while you can, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	77. Chapter 78

**Kisdota: Okay sorry about the wait, end of college time and I had other work to do. Plus I was sorta losing insperationg because of a lack of votes. Not your fault I know, I need to make it worth your while before you all give me a review, anyway I'll try better with this chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: Easter dictates that god made the world, law dictates that I did not make Kingdom Hearts and don't own it.**

* * *

The group began their trek across the once invisible bridge over the cyber like canyon, wherever their destination was it was beyond their field of vision. The bridge just seemed to go on for miles and miles, never ending and never changing from its straight path.

Enigma kept his eyes on the holo screen looking over mad rush's of Data.

"Interesting," he said looking over the screen. "What? You find something out?" Sora asked. "Not exactly, but according to this we're nearing the territory with that strange computers memory is," he said.

"I don't see any memory, just… nothing," Goofy said taking a look around the area. "You think whatever we're looking for was invisible, like the bridge was a second ago?" Kairi asked.

"Probably," Enigma said.

"Then let's keep going, we shouldn't be wasting our time here just talking," Riku said continuing walking forward, "The sooner we stop that Neo the be-."

*_FWOOMP_*

Riku suddenly stopped, in fact he suddenly left. The very spot he was walking on, he was now gone in an instant, as if he teleported.

"Ri-RIKU!" Sora yelled out concerned, he ran to the spot where Riku was looking for him.

*_FWOOMP_* When Sora got close to his spot he suddenly disappeared as well in an instant.

"SORA!" Kairi yelled. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Donald yelled in fear. "The Neo's making us disappear!" Goofy panicked.

*_FWOO_* "Guys Guys!" Sora suddenly said.

"W-AHH!" Kairi panicked when just the front half of Sora appeared, his bottom half and legs were gone, he looked to be floating in midair.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Kairi yelled worried. "W-Oh, no no, it's fine look you gotta see this!" Sora said excited.

*_FWOOMP_* He went back and disappeared again.

*_FWOO_* "AAHH!" Kairi freaked out again when she saw a floating hand waving at them.

"W-What?" Kairi said confused starting to realize that no one was actually hurt. "Interesting," Enigma said still keeping calm. "W-What? You know what's going on?" Kairi asked.

"It's a camouflage fire wall," Enigma said. "It doesn't look like it's hot," Goofy said. "This Fire wall was made to hide and protect something, on the outside it's made to look as though there is nothing there… but on the inside," Enigma said looking at the three.

Kairi, Donald, and Goofy looked at each other before nodding their heads and walking forth to where Sora and Riku were standing.

* * *

Back at the castle Leon, Melody, and Vegas were all fighting different Heartless and Nobodies, their numbers had slowly been increasing from a few, to dozens.

"_Huff huff_, I don't know how much more I can take," Melody said with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath, she was still in her crystal heart form and had her two sharp instruments imbedded in the ground to hold them.

"We must keep pushing on, our friends are counting on us," Vegas said trying to get back in the spirit by giving a few boxer like practice punches. However he was also feeling a bit tired from the constant fighting.

"If you two have got enough strength to talk then you should have enough to keep fighting," Leon said to the two. "Oh I don't plan on stopping, believe me," Melody said picking back up her weapons pulling them out of the stone ground,

"hmm? Wait did you hear that?" she said suddenly stopping.

"No, what is it? More enemies?" Leon asked.

"… yeah, I think it is," Melody said.

"Where we supposed to go now?"

"How should I know?"

The three suddenly heard a whisper in the hallways, from someone who wasn't in their group. "I heard it that time," Vegas said.

The three hurried along the hall and around the corner where the source of the nose was.

"W-WAH! YOU!" Pete said pointing at the three. It was both Pete and Mortimer Mouse, walking along the hall with a group of Heartless and Nobodies behind them.

"How'd you get in here?" Pete asked.

"We were here first, it's kind of our place," Leon said.

"Oh right… uh, w-what are you doing here?" Pete asked again pointing at them like he was accusing them of something.

"Moving along," Mortimer said ashamed, "Whatever you guys are planning it won't help, we're getting that data and there's nothing you can do about it!" Mortimer said.

"Data?" Vegas asked.

"Yeah! … … wait did you guys know that?" Mortimer asked.

"We do now," Leon said.

"DOH!" Mortimer suddenly slapped his gloved hand over his mouth. "Nice going genius, way to spill the beans," Pete said.

"Oh shut up you idiot, I'm just say it was you when I give my report," Mortimer said.

"Hey that's not fair!" Pete complained.

"Well thanks for the info, but we're sort of in a hurry. So if you don't mind we're going to hit you till you're unconscious now," Melody said.

"Well too bad I do mind!" Mortimer said.

"Then I suggest you ready yourself," Leon said holding up his sword.

"Oh yeah, ya sword gun mixing weirdo, I'll show you. Pete keep these guys distracted," Mortimer said. "W-Wait what am I supposed to do?" Pete asked.

"Just stall for time, I got a plan to get me out of trouble," Mortimer said.

"Alright, then hurry up," Pete said readying his fist as Mortimer turned around and ran.

"… … Hey wait a minute!" Pete yelled turning back around.

*_BONK_* "GUH!" *_Thud_* Vegas gave Pete a well placed hit to the back of his head knocking him out as he fell to the ground unconscious. "Get him!" Leon yelled as they started running after Mortimer. He was only able to get so far as the next corner when they saw him again.

*_BANG_* "GAH!" Mortimer stopped when he saw a smoking hole in front of his path. He turned around and saw Leon who used his Gunblade to fire a round at him.

"Oh that thing really is a gun," Mortimer said surprised.

"Leaving so soon?" Vegas asked knocking his fist together causing a few gold coins to fall on the ground. "HA! You may have me now, but what you fail to realizes is that I really do have a plan," Mortimer said.

*_SNAP_* Mortimer gave a snap of his fingers and from the ground appeared a few shadow Heartless from the ground.

"Attack!" Mortimer said pointing at them.

*_WHIP_* *_SHING SHING_* Melody let out the bottom part of her whip like Violin and let forth a string of whipping attacks with it destroying the weak Heartless in an instant.

"Uh…" Mortimer said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Anything else?" Melody asked.

"Time for plan B… … OH my GOSH What's that behind you!" Mortimer yelled pointing to an area behind the group.

"You can't be serious," Leon asked almost sounding disappointed.

"No NO Really! There's something there an it's going to get you! You need to see what it is!" Mortimer said not letting up.

"_sigh_, you know what, let's just do it," Melody said disappointed.

"Really?" Vegas said. "This is sad, let's just humor him," Melody said still sounding depressed.

The three of them looked behind their backs seeing nothing was there.

"And what a shock, there's no danger," Melody said. *_Shing_* "GAHH!" Melody made the bottom part of her weapon extended out and wrapped around Mortimer's legs. Tripping him from his attempted escape and reeling him in to where Melody was.

"You know I knew you were going to do that, and as a Nobody I have no feelings. Yet I'm still mad," she said.

"MERCY! Don't hit my precious face! I'll betray anyone!" Mortimer yelled in a defensive panic.

"Oh really?" Vegas said with interest, "Then tell us why you attacked us."

"Well okay I'll betray 'anyone' who won't kill me for betraying them is what I meant," Mortimer said. "From what I see, either you die now or later," Melody threatened.

"OKAY OKAY! But I don't know that much!" Mortimer said panicking again putting his hands over his face.

"Really? Then why haven't we started hurting you yet?" Melody asked balling up her fist.

"AUh-UH-UM-URGH- R-RE-RESEARCH NOTES!" Mortimer yelled.

"Come again?" Vegas asked.

"R-R-Research notes, I-I-I heard Maleficent wanted some data on some research notes," Mortimer said in a panicked worry. "Oh really? What about?" Melody asked.

"I-I-I don't know, I didn't hear that much! All I know is that they're something on Kingdom Hearts! Some guy Sey- something guy was doing some research here so she wants-!"

"WAIT!" Leon stopped him when he heard him say something interesting, "Back up, who was doing research on Kingdom Hearts again?"

"Huh? O-Oh this uh… I-I don't remember his name exactly. I-I think it was something like Ksey-, Zey-, Seymon, Zernote," Mortimer was listing names.

"Xehanort?" Leon asked with worry.

"Uh yeah that one, you know the guyHRGH!" Leon suddenly grabbed Mortimer by the neck and held him close to his face.

"Is this some kind of scam you're pulling? Because if it is I promise you I'll get more than a refund from you!" Leon threatened.

"_WHEEZE_, No Scam, Honest to goodness! Scouts Honor!" Mortimer wheezed out giving Leon some peace/boy scout sign.

"… it all makes sense," Leon said.

"What? Wait, who is this Xehanort?" Vegas asked. Leon let go of Mortimer and let him fall on the floor before turning around.

"You guys take care of everything here, I'll be right back," Leon said leaving them and heading for the computer room.

"Uh… any idea what that was about?" Vegas asked Melody. "No, not a clue," Melody said.

"So uh… can I leave now?" Mortimer asked. "_sigh_, you have ten seconds," Melody said. "You're not gonna hunt me after this right?" Mortimer asked. "eight." "Gone! I'M GOING!"

* * *

"Whoooaaa," Kairi and the others gasped in awe of what they were seeing. It was a town, a town made in what looked like an advanced version of Space Paranoia's design. The whole place looked like some kind of advanced town with different people walking by that Enigma determined were other programs. Over their heads were different flying vehicles, some looked like regular planes, one looked like some kind of pincer like square shaped machine.

"So… this whole place has been here the whole time?" Riku asked. "I-I don't know, I guess. Tron never mentioned a place like this to me," Sora said.

"This place looks a lot more… I don't know, upgraded or… advanced. Is that the right term for a better looking place?" Kairi asked.

"Huh… that's really odd," Enigma said looking at his screen. "What now?" Riku asked.

"I'm looking at the lines of code on this place… it sort of seems like it was a part of that Space Paranoia before, but I think it's making updates on itself," Enigma said.

"You mean like those movies, where some machine becomes self aware and changes from some toaster into a death tank?" Sora asked.

"Right, but this place won't turn into a threat to humanity… err well I hope not considering the Neos in this place," Enigma said.

"So where do we go now?" Donald asked. "No clue," Sora said.

"We could ask those people for directions," Goofy said pointing at the program people who didn't even seem to notice their presence.

"Excuse me?" Riku said to one passing by, but he was completely ignored and the person walking by did nothing to acknowledge his existence. "Sir? Um miss? Sir? SIR!" Sora tried to get the attention of a few passers.

"Okay this is getting annoying, why won't anyone speak to us?" Sora said. "Because they're programs, human interaction isn't needed here, but I can fix that," Enigma said typing a few keys on the keyboard.

"And we'll… go… with… her," Enigma saw one passing program.

It was a woman, short black hair, wearing the same type of program suit as everyone else, but without sleeves.

"Whoa wait, what are you going to do?" Kairi asked worried.

"Just give her a lesson on Manners, in the length of a few seconds," he said pressing the enter key. A single glowing light traveled down the glowing lines of his suit and touched through the ground before traveling at the woman who was walking by.

*_SHINNN_* As soon as the light made contact with her foot the glowing lines and disc on her back suddenly started shining, with different glowing sections traveling around her as new data was being processed. Suddenly she stopped walking and faced the group.

"Alright try asking her a question, see if it worked," Enigma said. "Uh… alright," Sora said a little nervous, "Umm… hello? Can you tell me where we are?" Sora asked it.

*_CHOOM_* The woman suddenly materialized something that looked like a long baton weapon, it came apart in the middle and the ends of the two halves were glowing a light neon blue.

"Uhhh?" Sora took a slight step back when he saw the weapon.

*_SHING_* "AAHH!" Sora took an even bigger and quicker step back when she swung her weapon's at him.

"I didn't tell it to do that," Enigma said going over the code again. "E-Enigma!" Sora said worried.

"_Unauthorized reprogramming_."

"Wh-Huh?" Sora was surprised that the woman had said something at last.

"_Unauthorized reprogramming. Unauthorized Entry. Hacking detected. Threat Level Estimated, action: elimination_," the program said in a strange emotionless voice. The woman started fighting Sora with her twin blade like weapon twirling it in her hands before swinging it down on Sora who blocked it with his own Keyblade.

"Enigma!" Kairi yelled. "Okay okay hold on, let me see where I made a mistake," Enigma said calmly looking over the code he had just written.

"Hurry Up!" Sora yelled trying to defend himself.

"I'll help too!" Goofy said taking out his shield. "Don't forget me!" Donald said taking out his magical staff. Goofy twirled his shield on his finger and gave it a toss at the woman, Donald fired a magical burst of **Blizzarga** at her. The woman took a step back from Sora and did a back flip.

*_BAM_* "AH!" Sora's chin was kicked when she flipped back. While she was in the air Goofy's shield flew under her and Donald's attack missed going over her. When she landed back on her feet she got back into position holding both weapons in her hand.

"Hyah!" Kairi swung at the Woman with her weapon, it was blocked by her own weapon. The Woman swung her left blade at Kairi then the next, Kairi deflected the first one ducking down to avoid the second attack. Holding her Keyblade in her right hand she aimed her right fore and middle fingers at her.

"**Holya**!" *_BLAST_* Kairi fired a small burst of holy light energy at the womans stomach at dead point. The woman held her stomach from what would be pain and did a quick slide step back away from Kairi.

"Enigma, code?" Riku asked getting ready to fight as well.

"Uh… s-still looking," he said worried. The woman aimed her weapons at Sora again in a cross pattern attempting to slice him, Sora got in the middle of the two weapons and blocked them both putting them in a stalemate.

"Look will you stop already!" Sora yelled.

"_Stop… stop_, _threat level risen, immediate elimination_," she said. "Alright alright look just stop!" Sora pushed her back away, and the rest were about to fight as well.

"Wait guys let me try something," Sora said holding his hand back up. "Try what?" Kairi asked worried about his safety.

"Look okay see?" Sora dispersed his weapon making it disappear, "No weapon, that lowers the threat level or something right?" Sora asked the program, the woman was about to attack again, but she stopped.

"Sora, I don't think it works like that," Enigma said. "_Threat level… maintained_," she said.

"Why? I'm not about to attack," Sora said. "_Why… why… why? Why?_" she suddenly acted questioning something.

"Wh- wait she's listening to him?" Enigma said surprised.

"_Threat level… what… threat to… self… to… data… re… calculating… threat… threat… minimal…_ Errrooorrr…" her voice suddenly changed from sounding computerized to sounding regular.

"Uh… are you okay?" Sora asked. "I think you broke her," Riku commented.

"Why…?" she suddenly said, "Why am I fighting?"

"Uh… you said we were a threat?" Sora asked.

"Threat to… what?" she questioned.

"Uh guys…?" Sora said a feeling slightly uncomfortable for some reason.

"Try asking her something, maybe she's friendly now," Enigma said. "Uh… hey uh… program lady? What's your name?" Sora asked.

"Name?" she questioned. "Yeah," Sora said.

"… unable to answer," she said.

"She's a program Sora, ask something more technical sounding," Enigma said. "Try asking her identity," Kairi suggested.

"Uh okay… what's your identity?" Sora asked unsure.

"Identity… identity code Q /U/055-a," she said.

"Well that's a mouthful," Goofy said.

"Q U zero five five a?... Hey that sorta spells **Quorra**," Sora said amused.

"Quorra?" the woman asked. "Yeah you know, zero looks like an O, and five's look like R kind of," Sora said.

"Quorra… Q-u-o-r-r-a… confirmed, identity overwritten," she said.

"W-wait I wasn't trying to give you a new name," Sora said. "Oh it's fine, I wouldn't have remembered Q O five… yeah see forgot it already," Riku said jokingly.

"Um, miss Quorra?" Kairi said getting her attention, "Are you still going to fight us?" she asked.

"You… are no threat as of now, I do not need to take any action," Quorra said.

"What happened to her?" Riku asked Enigma. "Uh… maybe my little reprogramming worked even more than I thought," Enigma suggested.

"Hey Quorra, do you know where we are? Or what's in this place?" Sora asked. "Here?"she asked.

"Yeah, what's in this place? Is something important here?" Sora asked.

"Do you have the password?" Quorra asked.

"Password?"

"Aww, not again," Donald complained.

"If you do not know the password, then I am unable to tell you any information," she said.

"Oh please?" Sora said trying to coax her into talking.

"Just give me a few minutes with her, I'll get her talking," Enigma said as he began typing.

"No No no!" Kairi said stopping him, "The last time you did that you made us another enemy, no more reprogramming things that are alive."

"Alright that's fine by me," Enigma said happy.

"And by 'Alive' I mean things that look alive, I.E. Human shaped programs," Kairi added.

"Oh come on!"

"A question," Quorra said, "For what purpose do you require the data stored here?"

"The Data?" Riku questioned.

"Uh well, there's somebody else who's in here looking for whatever this place has. If we don't stop him it'll be bad for us and our friends," Sora said.

"Friends?" Quorra repeated.

"Yeah… and a lot of other people," Sora said.

"I see… reading… reading… reading," she started repeating herself staring off into nothing.

"Uh Quorra?" Sora asked.

"Complete… I cannot tell you what is stored here… but I can show you the area where it is being stored," she said.

"Really? That'd be great," Sora said. "Very well," she said politely bowing, "please follow me."

* * *

"_HWAH!_" *_CLASH_* Azuriths large weapon (Lupa) collided with Baroques force field. Azurith swung Lupa around over his head a few times repeatedly striking at Baroques defense in an attempt to break it. *_BLAST_* "GAHH!" Baroque fired a blast of force at Azurith sending him away from himself.

"_HYAH_!" Zack swung down his weapon at Baroques back, but another shield was there. *_BLAST_* "GUAH!" Zack felt himself being forced back by another blast of Baroques power.

"Damn It! Where is his freaking blind spot?" Zack complained allowed. "His powers seem to be a type of telekinesis," Vincent said.

"Thanks for the update, any news on tele-whats-its weakness?" Zack asked.

"I'm saying that someone with powers of the mind may be tricky to sneak up on," Vincent said holding up his gun.

"_WUAH!"_ Azurith was tossed in the air by Baroque's powers and sent flying over head to where Zack and Vincent was, the two stepped to the side and Azurith was able to land on his feet between the two.

"He can't read minds, but his powers do let him feel movements in the air," Azurith said.

"Any ideas then?" Zack asked.

"Simple," Yuffie said suddenly appearing, "If trying to sneak on him is pointless, then let's just give him a head on attack," she said holding up her shuriken ready to fight.

"_An attack like that shows little chance of it working_," Lupa said in his sword form, _"Ironically though, it's also our best chance at victory_."

"I suppose I can't hate that idea, those are always my favorite kind of plans," Zack said.

"Azurith," Vincent said, "he fights back people by using an equal amount of strength, I will need your help."

"Huh? Oh I got ya," he said sounding happy. "Alright, try this!" Yuffie said. She and Zack stepped forward as she begun spinning her Shuriken around over her head.

"You throw that at me again, and I'm keeping it," Baroque said with a hint of humor in his voice. Zack held his sword up and started running for Baroque.

"Yuffie's super secret technique! **Fira**!" Yuffie's shuriken started glowing red and gave off heat.

"Rainign Fire!" *_BLAASST_* from Yuffie's weapon dozens of small spheres of fire started flying into the sky before they all fell down towards Baroque right behind Zack.

"Impressive, but pointless," he said holding up a shield. The fragments of fire started bouncing off of his defense like tennis balls hitting a wall before hitting the ground around him and going out leaving smoking spots where they fell.

"HUAAAHHH!" Zack jumped up and swung down his weapon as hard as he could over Baroque. Baroques defense was overpowering Zack, keeping him in the air with his sword in the same position as he was when he struck down. Vincent suddenly made his move at Baroque moving in close and pulling out his gun, but before he could pull it out Baroque used his own powers to keep the gun held before Vincent could properly aim it at him.

"_HWAAAHH_!" Azurith swung Lupa at Baroques from his left side, but Baroque held firm and stopped Azurith's own attack by stopping Lupa.

"_Mark_!" Lupa said, and Azurith let go of him letting him fly away due to Baroques pushing.

"What?" Baroque watched Azurith abandon his own weapon and grab onto the gun with Vincent quickly helping him aim it against Baroque's force.

"Guh?" *_ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-bang*_ "GAAHHH!" Baroque took the full force of Vincent's fire, the bullets scarring his skin and he lost focus.

"_HA_!" Zack who was still being blocked by Baroque was set free and he continued his assult.

*_SHING_* "GAAHHH!" Baroque was slashed right down the middle by Zack's weapon. "_HRGH_! Enough!" Baroque called out.

*_WOOOOSH_* Zack, Azurith, and Vincent were all pushed away by Baroques powers, but they were all able to land on the ground safely, Azurith picked Lupa back up.

"You people are indeed skilled, even if it is four on one," Baroque said.

"_nyehh nyehple nyeh nyehnneed nilled_," Yuffie taunted.

"Immaturity aside I feel I will need to stop holding back," Baroque said.

From the sleeves of his coat he reached into the left one and pulled something out. It was two circular lenses, nothing seemed fancy about them, just two round pieces of glass the size of his eye.

"What are those?" Zack asked.

"My weapons," Baroque said. Suddenly the two glass pieces were surrounded by a glow of white energy and were lifted in midair. The two circular pieces set themselves in front of Baroque's eyes floating in place, as if they were a pair of glasses. The white glow around the rims suddenly turned black.

"What are you gonna do? Look at us funny?" Yuffie taunted yet again.

"_hmph_," Baroque wordlessly brought his middle finger and thumb together while pointing his forefinger at Yuffie.

*_snap_* Baroque snapped his fingers together.

*_CRUUSSH_* "AAAHHHGGGHH!" Yuffie suddenly felt a great force on top of her crushing her. She fell to her knees as her body became heavy, and the metal ground under her began to sink.

"GAUHH!" the force finally stopped and Yuffie was no longer being crushed, but she no longer had any energy to stand back up.

"YUFFIE!" Vincent said aiming his weapon at Baroque and firing a few rounds. *_snap_* Baroque snapped his fingers again while pointing at Vincent the moment he fired his weapon.

*_CRUSH_* Nine bullets in the air were stopped instantly and forced to fall on the ground.

"AUgh!" Vincent felt the same force that was on Yuffie and felt himself being crushed, he was able to stay standing but the force of the attack had almost exhausted him.

"You called my powers Telekinesis, that is not correct. My powers come from the power of gravity," he said.

* * *

"In that building?" Sora asked Quorra when they all stopped walking. They stopped at what appeared to be a regular office building with a pair of double doors in front. "Yes, the most important data is stored here, you will be able to learn what you need to if you can somehow get inside," she said.

"No problem," Enigma said, "I can hack a simple wall easy."

"The lock is hyper-encrypted, with a 50 digit code, as well as 100 layers of firewall defense," she said.

"Sounds pretty important," Kairi said.

"I'll be able to figure it out no problem, nothing will stop me," Enigma said prideful.

"Or we could just use our Keyblades to unlock whatever's locked away," Riku said.

"Oh… well yeah I guess we could do that," Enigma said. "Well then let's go in," Sora said putting his hands on the door.

*_BZZTZZ_* "GAH!" Sora back away when he felt something like a shock on the door handle.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" they all heard a voice call out, "U Actu-L.E. Found dis place? B 4 me?"

"Huh? You!" Sora said pulling out his weapon. "Web," Riku said pulling out his own weapon.

"L.O. Lozerz," Web said. "Yeah, we did," Enigma said.

"War? No Wondr, U got skillz in the tech D.P.," he said.

"What are you after Web? You can tell us now, or we'll just find out ourselves when we go in," Kairi said. "Or 3-rd option, I stp U all - here," he said.

*_BZZTZZ_* From around his left wrist appeared some metallic device in the shape of a long bracelet, on the top of it was a console with a directional pad with arrows and one red button.

*_vrrrrmmmm_* Right above his head appeared something new, it looked to be a light aqua green helicopter. On the front of the small toy was the Nobody Symbol painted on, the copter blades on top let out a glow of yellow at the edges where they spun.

"Letz Start," Web said smirking.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay trying out a new style, if anyone wants to review then do it. If you don't too bad, I made a chapter, the least you can do is read. Anyway next chapter will be the last chapter before I end the whole contest with the OC's if you havent' voted yet then be sure too now, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	78. Chapter 79

**Kisdota: Okay so here's the next chapter for you all, sooner than usual just like I promised. I'm starting to like this new style of updating, hopefully it'll get my review count up. 2 updates a week, for at least four fics. I hope this encourages you to review.**

* * *

**CONTEST****: By the next update the contest will end and we'll all see who wins. If people still want to vote now's the time to do so. Anyway for now I will show my top three personal pics, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Kisdota's Top 3-**

**#3: DestinyAurora's 'Andrea'- I seem to like this one since its simple and nice. The weapon could have been a little more descriptive, but I can still work with it. YAHAHAHA**

**#2: ****Johan Oresso's 'Johan'- I like the idea he's sort of got with him here. Kind of like a twisted version of a Dragoon fighter. Plus he comes with his own area of battle, that'll make it easier for me. YAHAHAHAHAHA**

**#1 Pugatorie's Respite's "Gabriel"****- With this one I'm going to need to make a few changes, such as the need for heartless to appear in his second form. Yet everything else seems to fit together pretty well for this guy. I know how I'm gonna write on fighting this guys, and end his life when the gang kills him, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**My top three pics will receive an extra two votes like I said. If you want to vote then do it now. My updates have gotten faster and I'll be closing the polls when I get to work on the next chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Disclaimer: In a related story, I don't own Kingdom Hearts**.

* * *

Sora and everyone readied their weapons as the fighting began, Web just stood where he was and pressed a couple of buttons on the controller attached to his wrist.

*_VRR-M-M-M* _The blades atop the small toy helicopter began to spin wildly and headed for Sora and everyone, from the bottom of it appeared some kind of toy like gun.

*_BLAST_* A shot of thunder was launched at Sora. "_WHOA!"_ Sora ducked down and avoided the attack. "Get him!" Riku said making a run for Web, Kairi and Sora did the same heading for him.

"Enigma, get the door! Don't let Web get whatever he's after," Sora said. "Got it!" Enigma called back. "Oh no you don't," Web said, *_snap_* he gave a snap of his fingers.

*_DRRR-RIII_* A portal opened up, like a digitized copy of a dark portal. Out of it walked another program, the same one that Sora and the others had been fighting before. "That guy again?" Kairi said.

"Where does he keep coming from?" Riku complained. The orange toned program pulled off the disc attached to his back, and from that pulled out a second one duel wielding two disc's. He tossed one at Enigma hoping to hit him.

*_SHING_* Quorra suddenly pulled out her weapons deflecting the attack and it flew right back at the rogue program. "What are you doing?" Enigma asked.

"Assisting User Enigma," she stated.

"Well help ya out too," Goofy said with his shield.

"Yeah, this is one guy we can take ourselves," Donald said with confidence.

Web pressed some more directions on his controller and the helicopter started flying right back for him.

*_BZZTZT_* The device then covered itself in a shield of electrical energy and flew for Kairi. She turned around and swung her Keyblade at the toy

*_BZZZZ_* "A-A-A-A-AH!" Kairi immediately let go of her weapon when it began shocking her, sending charges in body. The helicopter then tried attacking Kairi directly, but she quickly jumped to the side and avoided it.

"Be careful guys, that thing has a lot of energy. Just coming into contact with it will shock you," Kairi said.

"Got it," Sora responded. He and Riku both made a lunge at Web who avoided both of their attacks. When Riku gave another swing Web blocked the attack using the wrist controller. It was much more sturdy than it looked. When Sora gave another swing down at him Web ducked under Riku's weapon and stepped to the side avoiding his re-strike.

"This guy's fighting style is annoying," Riku said. "Jus LIEK a WEB ad with yur E mail," Web retorted taunting the two. Riku tried attacking the same way being blocked just like before, but this time he used his left hand to try and punch him, but Web quickly grabbed his fist in his right hand.

*_BZZZZTZTZTZT_* "A-A-A-A-A-AAAUGH!" Riku felt a sharp shocking pain in his arm as Web sent a large buzz of electricity in his arm. Riku pulled back and shock his arm a few times trying to get the feeling back.

"LOL LOL HA HA, that neva getz old," Web laughed at Riku. Kairi was busy still trying to attack the helicopter. When she couldn't attack it directly she began firing a few of her shots of Holya at it to try and knock it off the air.

*_BLAST BLAST_* The helicopter dodged flying left and right avoiding Kairi's light spells and fired a few of his own blast of thunder charges. Kairi rolled forward and dodged the attacks, and the Helicopter then started flying for her covered in electricity.

"**Reflect**!" *_Chiii_* Kairi called forth a barrier around her, the Helicopter crashed into the side of Kairi's defense and flew back a bit.

"Holya!" *_BLAST_* Kairi fired another of her shots, but she missed again when the helicopter retreated back.

Quorra and the program began exchanging blows to each other, guarding and attacking and switching back. Goofy tossed his shield at the rogue program in an attempt to try and strike him, but he was able to use one of his disc's to knock it back at Goofy with enough time to stop another of Quorra's attacks.

"Stop moving around, I can't get a good shot!" Donald complained trying to figure out when he should fire his magic while avoiding hitting Quorra. Quorra gave one heavy strike with both her weapons while the program did the same.

*_CLASH_* The two attacks completely halted, and the two were deadlocked with each other trying to overpower one another.

"There, Hold still!" Donald said, "**FIREGA**!" Donald launched an impressive ball of fire at the rogue program. The enemy quickly moved back allowing Quorra's attack to slide over his weapons and miss hitting him. He did another back flip in the air right as Donald's attack got close, and avoided it completely letting it fly past him.

"GAHH! Hold still!" Donald yelled firing more magic attacks, but they were all avoided just like the first easily by the rogue program.

"Okay okay… uhhh this one… no this…," Enigma was streaming through layers of code as fast as he could.

"ENIGMA, Hurry Up!" Sora yelled. "I'm trying, but there's some kind of layered defense. Something that was made for even Keyblades!" Enigma said. When Enigma unlocked and opened the door there was another door that was in his way, opening that cause the door before that to close at an angle and completely start over the process again.

Enigma was trying to figure out how to get past the door and disable the security that it came with.

"Who the hell plans an attack against Keyweilders?" Enigma questioned annoyed, trying to undo the door. "Opening both at the same time won't work… and then after that there's this part, a bit of a booby trap," Enigma looked over the code. "ENIGMA!" Sora yelled as he was dealing with Web.

"Guys! If you're having trouble use the realization!" Enigma said. "We can't!" Kairi yelled. "What do you mean?" Enigma asked suddenly concerned. "We tried that earlier, but we weren't able too," Riku said avoiding Webs electrical touch's.

"How… … CRAP!" Enigma suddenly ignored the door and started focusing on the group. He pulled out his own Keyblade and went over to help Kairi with the flying helicopter.

"HYAHH!" *_BZZZTT_* Enigma felt the same jolt of electricity as Kairi did when he hit the helicopter, but as a wielder who focused on strength he was able to get past the pain and continue his attack knocking the copter away a long distance.

"What is it? Do you know what's wrong with us?" Kairi asked. "Realizations are a bit tricky, they need to use your own bodies to make a new form and-." "Enigma, Shorter words," Kairi said knowing they didn't have time for a full explanation.

"Your whole bodies changed, and your Keyblades can't recognize you that easily. Keyblades focus on your heart not bodies," Enigma said. "What do you mean, we're still the same people," Kairi said. "You're living Data now, I can't explain it, but the fact is you're different," Enigma said.

"Can you fix that?" Kairi asked. "It'll be tricky, I'll have to alter you guys in a way that's similar to being normal flesh so with can trick your Keyblades into thinking you're still-."

"We don't care about the technical stuff!" Sora yelled still fighting Web. "Just do it!" Riku yelled along.

"Okay okay!" Enigma brought up the screen and started typing in different lines of command.

"Lik Im gonna let U guys get the up-R hand!" Web said. *_BZZZTZTZTZ_* Web shot his fist on the ground and a large charge of electricity surged through the ground sending charges at everyone. "_GAH_!" "_GRRA_!" Sora and Riku were both shocked by electricity and dropped their weapons.

"Im havin fun here, but I think it'd B a wast 2 not use dis," Web pulled from his pocket a familiar pinkish crystal heart.

"Level Up!" *_Shatter_* Web smashed the crystal heart in his hands and caused a cloud of glowing dust to surround him.

*_KRRTZZTZ_* The metallic control on his arm suddenly morphed and extended to fixate on his arm. It covered all of his left lower arm and turned into a kind of yellow machine, with a long black screen on the top part of it. *_Bleeep_* The screen on his arm lit up and showed some kind of weird looking graph as well as a few images of arrows. Web pressed the up arrow on the screen lighting it up when he tapped it.

*_FEWWWO-WO-WO-WO-WO*_ Up in the air appeared his helicopter which had also changed form. It was now a large square hover like vehicle the size of a small car with four large spinning blades in four corners. Held under the middle of it was a long gun like cannon with a laser pointed constantly moving around and aiming at Sora and the others.

"U bout to get pwned," Web pressed a few of his buttons on his wrist and the hovercopter suddenly aimed it's gun cannon the group. A glow of electric energy started glowing and the copter fired a large blast of energy at the group.

*_BLAST_* Sora, Kairi, and Riku all brought up their shields, Enigma hid behind them all. *_BOOOOOMM_* The blast was very heavy and knocked back everyone, Donald, Goofy, and Quorra all felt the blast as well. The rogue orange program suddenly left them and moved next to Web ready to fight.

"Lez C wat U got now," Web said. "_RRGhh_, this guy is even tougher now," Riku said.

"We need help. Engima Can you fix us like you said?" Sora asked. "No go, it'll take me a while to fix if I need to fight as well. We'll be dead when I'm halfway through," Enigma said. Sora faced Web with a slight sense of uncertainty, Web held his console close to him and the Program readied himself to fight again.

"Man I really hope everyone else is doing better than us," Sora said.

*_CRASH CRASH CRASH_* Back outside in the lab Baroque had sent a large for

* * *

ce of gravity power at Zack, Azurith, and Lupa knocking them all back into the Systems and floors nearly crushing them. "_Hmph_, laughable, to think that any of you actually thought you were a threat to me or anyone," Baroque taunted as they all struggled to get up.

"I don't know why I'm even allowing you all to live. Entertainment probably, but I really must get back to work," Baroque said.

"Get ready," Azurith warned as he prepared to defend himself.

"… hmm?" Baroque was about to attack, but noticed a new presence.

*_whii whiiirr_* "W-… huh?" Yuffie questioned still half dazed. Floating in the air behind Baroque was a little hovering robot.

"What is this?" Baroque asked looking at the strange device with slight interest.

"Is this some desperation measure? Because I doubt this little toy could-."

*_SHHHIIIII_* The glass like front part of the device suddenly let out a bright light at Baroque, his body suddenly froze for one second, gave a light glow the next, and then disappeared in a bright light the last second before the robot suddenly flew away very quickly.

"He- he's gone?" Zack said surprised.

"What the heck was that thing?" Yuffie asked surprised.

* * *

*_SHIII_*

"-do anything to-WHAT!" Baroque suddenly found himself outside of the room, and outside the castle on the other side of the shield made by Mickey.

"HOW- HOW DID I GET HERE?" Baroque bellowed out in anger.

*_Whirr whirr_* Baroque heard the same little robot behind him, it was giving him some kind of wave goodbye before flying back. *_chiiii_* The little robot flew past the shield easily as though nothing were there and went back inside the castle.

"GET BACK HERE, LET ME BACK IN!" Baroque yelled as he attempted to try and get past the shield with his powers.

* * *

Yuffie, Zack, Vincent, Azurith, and Lupa all went back to the computer room where Yuffie was helping Cid who had just woken up.

"_RGGHG_, watch it, that stings," Cid complained as Aerith used a bit of magic on his wounds to try and heal them.

"Aerith! Cid! Did you see that… whoa what happened here?" Yuffie asked when she noticed a huge hold in the keyboard.

"That? Uh that I'm hoping will get fixed later," Aerith said.

"Did you guys see that?" Zack asked. "see what?" Cid asked back.

"That Weird little robot, it just came in here! It used some tractor beam thingy and took him away from here!" Yuffie said.

"You mean that thing?" Cid asked pointing at the ports near the screen.

"What? What's that doing here?" Yuffie said. Connected into the ports by a USB cable was the same little robot that they all saw, on the screen was some kind of gauge that suddenly reached its %100 sign. The Robot suddenly unhooked itself and flew over to the red button on the machine.

*_WHIIIIRRR_* The robot then flew over to the data terminal that allowed people into the computer and stood in front of the red light.

*_BLAST_* The terminal suddenly sucked the little machine in by just a few tiny blocks taking it into the system.

"Wh-… what the hell just happened?" Yuffie asked confused by everything just like everyone else.

* * *

*_BLAST BLAST BLAST_* The large flying hover copter fired a few more blast of its electric energy nearly blowing them all up. "_rggh_, we need a plan, we can't last too much longer like this," Kairi said struggling to get up like the rest of them.

"LOL, HA Ha, with out ur powers U'r nuthin but a bunch of Noobs!" Web laughed commanding his ship to launch more attacks at them.

*_WHIIIIRRRR_* The cannon inside on the hovercopter began charging another attack, this time the light coming out of the cannon was much brighter than all the other shots before. "Look out!" Sora yelled getting the rest to scramble out of the way.

"FIRE!" Web yelled. *_BLAST_* The vehicle fired it's weapon, and the shot went right over Sora and the rest and headed straight past them missing them all completely. *_BOOOM_* The force of the blast was felt when it hit the street a few yards away.

"He missed?" Riku questioned.

"What? How did- Huh?" Web looked back up at his weapon, underneath the gun moving it up with two tiny thrusters was a little robot.

"Enigma! It's your thing again!" Riku said pointing.

"Wh- How did- I didn't- where's it been all this time!" Enigma said in an annoyed wonder.

"Tat lit-L thing mezed my shot! Git it!" Web said. The Rogue program grabbed his identity disc and threw it at the little machine, but it flew downward avoiding the attack. The program threw a second disc at it, this time the little robot stayed where it was and this time caught the incoming disc. It spun around in place before tossing it right back at Web.

":O!" *_KLING_* Web ducked down and avoided the disc as it embedded itself in the ground behind him. The robot few over to where Sora was and transformed its body into a medallion landing in Sora's suddenly outstretched hand.

"This… ," Sora said with curiosity.

"Don't look at it, see if it works!" Riku said.

"Alright," Sora said opening it up and pressing five of the corresponding buttons on it.

*_beep beep beep beep beep_*

"Courage Wisdom Kindness Light Darkness" The medallion closed up and a bright light shinned around the area. Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy suddenly disappeared when they were absorbed into the device changing the image on the front changed into a blue stain glass style heart. The little robot suddenly floated up to Sora and fixated itself onto the middle of his chest.

"Super Drive"

Sora's whole form suddenly changed from his Space Paranoids costume and was covered in his **Sacred Knight **armor, but that suddenly changed color. His chest suddenly turned blue with an imprint of a green star, his legs changed red with flame detail on his feet. His left arm gained a large jewel and his right gained a buckler shield. His medallion on his chest changed into a stain glass style sword surrounded by the images of a staff, cross, shield, and bat in four different corners.

"**Sacred Hero, Savior Drive**," both of Sora's hands appeared his light glowing blade in his left and dark burning one in his right.

"Huh? :/ No way, U said tat was impossible he-R!" Web said worried.

"I'm surprised too you annoying text machine!" Enigma yelled.

"U shut it! Tak M down!" Web said pressing the fire button on his wrist. *_BLAST_* The hover copter fired one of his shots at Sora, and he didn't have enough time to react quickly enough.

*_BOOOM_* "_UUGH_!" Sora fell on his back from the force of the Hovercopter's attack, his body gave a quick discharge of electricity.

"Sora-Guys!" Enigma yelled in worry.

"They will be fine," Quorra said.

"What?"

Sora got back up, the smoke coming off of his chest where the attack hit him stopped.

"I feel… fine?" Sora said. "_Not me! I'm still tingling_!" Donald said.

"WTH?" Web questioned.

"Enigma! Get back on that door. Quorra stay back, we'll take care of these two!" Sora said.

"Alright," Enigma said. "Understood," Quorra responded.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay, a plot twist or two next chatper then we'll get back on track. Hope everyone liked this quicker update.**

**Remember that the contest will end next update so be sure to vote while you can, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	79. Chapter 80

**Kisdota: Okay so the polls are closed now.**

**CONTEST RESULTS: Well like I told you, the Contest is over. In a bit of a twist Pugatorie'sRespite and DestinyAurora both got first and second. However I had to give JohanOresso a bit of a boost since there was a three way tie for third place. Seriously there were only eleven voters (including me)? I honestly thought that this Contest would have done a lot better. Oh well, anyway we all know the winners. Let's see what I do with them, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Kisdota: Anyway sorry I'm a bit late, right after I say I'm gonna update quicker. I sort of lost my grandmother so I was busy. And right now I guess I could use a bit of that old fashion Disney Magic to cheer me up, YAHAHA **

**Disclaimer: Jo Mama's so poor she don't own Kingdom Hearts**.

* * *

Sora and everyone together in their combined **Knight Drive **form faced against Web and his remote controlled hovercopter of death along with the rogue program. The rogue program threw one of his twin disc at Sora who easily deflected it with his left light sword.

The program caught the disc back and made a dash for Sora holding both disc in a fighting stance. Web pressed a few buttons on his wrist and commanded the hover copter to fly towards Sora charging its cannon. Sora dropped both of his weapons letting them disappear in the air like regular Keyblades. Sora used both of his bare hands to catch both spinning disc in his hand when the rogue program attacked him.

*_SHII-I-I-I-I_* Sparks started flying out of Sora's hand when he held the two saw like disc in his hand keeping it away from himself.

*_BOOM_* The large Hover Copter launched a large sphere of electricity at Sora. Sora quickly picked up the Rogue program and used the enemy as a shield.

*_BLAST_* The rogue program took the attack and fell back letting go of both of his weapons.

"Sora!" Enigma called out half expecting something wrong to happen at any moment. Sora looked over his body and gave it a test moving his body around.

"It's alright," Sora said, "I'm fine, I think we have full control this time!"

"_Yeah, movements seem so much more natural_," Kairi said from inside.

"_Let's just beat this guy before something goes wrong_!" Donald said. The hovercopter pulled out a second gun over its main head. A machine gun turret aimed a red laser at Sora and began firing multiple shots of electricity at Sora.

*_CLANG-CLANG –CLANG-CLANG_* Sora shielded his body with the buckler shield on his right arm as the electric bullets impacted on his armor body. Sora pulled out his dark blade in his right hand and held it to his side before throwing it at the machine. The Blade spun in the air as it flew towards the copter, Web quickly reacted and commanded the vehicle to fly to the side.

*_CLASH_* Sora's blade skimmed the side of the vehicle leaving a large gash on the side.

"Yur Pay-N 4 tat!" Web yelled at Sora for scratching his weapon. Web clenched his fist in his hand and a charge of electricity gathered. The Rogue program gathered both of his disc and stood next to Web.

"Enigma, take care of the door!" Sora yelled. "Right," Enigma said grabbing his keyboard and running for the tower. "Keep him busy," Web said to the Program. It nodded to Web before running for Enigma.

*_CLANG_* The program defended itself when Quorra suddenly attacked him. "Quorra!" Sora yelled out of concern.

"I will be fine, please allow me to assist," she said holding ups her twin laser swords.

*_BLAST_* The Hovercopter launched a few attacks again at Sora while Web attacked launching his own charged up fist at Sora. Sora stepped to the left dodging his attack, the jewel on his left fist gave a slight glow of red.

"**Firga**!" Sora's fist was covered in a shell of fire as he sent his own attack at Web. "_HYAH_!"Web charged his fist again and sent another electrical punch again at the same time.

*_BASH_* Sora's and Web's fist both collided at the same time mixing a large amount of pyro and electrical energy. *_BOOOM_* Web and Sora were both blown away by the two attacks and landed a few feet away from each other.

"_Hah_!" Quorra lunged forward with her weapon at the Rogue program who was able to deflect the attack with one of his disc. The two kept exchanging blows defending then attacking.

*_CLANG_* "Ah!" Quorra's left sword was knocked out of her hand and fell behind her a few feet away. Quorra was about to go get it back, but the rogue program kept on attacking forcing Quorra to defend herself with her one blade. Enigma still busy at the tower looking over the lines of code on his holographic screen, but he kept checking up on his friends every few seconds. Enigma noticed that Quorra was in trouble when her blade landed on the floor behind her.

"_nnnn_, come on hurry!" Enigma said to himself as he tried to finish with the code he hoped would get him through the door. "_uh uh uh_!" Enigma looked back and forth from his screen to Quorra as she kept up her defense from the Rogue program.

*_SHING_* "_RGh_!" The Rogue Program got past Quorra's defense and slashed at her shoulder. Quorra dropped her defense completely from the pain, the Rogue Program was about to attack again finishing her off.

"QUORRA!" *_BASH_* Enigma's Keyblade flew in the air and hit the Program in the head on the side of his visor helmet. Quorra took this opportunity to get back her weapon.

*_CRACK_* The helmet of the Program cracked from the impact from Enigma's weapon and the top half of his helmet fell off. Sora who was still busy fighting Web took notice of the fight between Quorra and the Rogue program and saw the opening in the programs helmet.

"Wha- TRON!" Sora said. Sora recognized the program under the mask as his friend Tron, but his eye looked hollow and emotionless.

"_Tron? HEY IT IS!_" Donald said. "_It's Tron_!" Goofy said. "_Wha-? You mean your friend_?" Riku asked.

"Yeah what-?" Sora was about to say, but jumped back when the Hover Copter fired another dangerous shot at him. "Hey!" Sora yelled at Web, "What did you do to Tron?" "Ho? Tat prog?" Web asked slightly confused.

"_He must have reprogrammed him in some way like everything else_," Kairi said.

"Quorra! Stop! Don't hurt him!" Sora yelled telling Quorra to stop attacking.

"Wat, U K-air bout tat Prog? O dis is 2 good," Web said motioning for the Rogue Program Tron to jump next to him. Sora brought out both of his swords and was about to attack Web again crossing both of his blades.

"**Crossing Real**-_ahhaha_!" Sora stumbled as he stopped his attack.

Tron under Webs control had stood in front of him ready to take the attack that Sora stopped.

"LOL try attak'n now," Web said laughing at Sora.

"_Rghh, that's cowardly_!" Kairi yelled trying to get her voice out at Web.

"O wat? Cant attak ur friend?" Web asked sounding sarcastic. Sora tried to get past Tron, but Tron got in his way again not allowing him through.

"Tron! TRON! Wake up!" Sora yelled. "_That's not going to work Sora_!" Riku said. "I mustv got-N luck-E Re-pro-gram-n dis guy! Not so tuff now R U?" Web taunted. "_Wait! Web reprogrammed him?_" Kairi asked. "Hey yeah, Enigma!" Sora yelled.

"Kinda busy!" Enigma said looking over the lines of code. "Enigma! We need you to fix Tron!" Sora yelled. "What? You mean the MCP?" Enigma asked confused looking away from his work.

"Web's got him under his control-! *_BLAST_* AH!" Sora's face was blasted by Web's Hover Copter Cannon right in his face as he was talking.

"_UGH_, I'm never gonna get through this thing," Enigma said.

* * *

"_AAUUUGGH_!" Baroque roared out in anger as he tried all he could to muster his way through the shield. He was able to force the top half of his body through it, but he was a bit stuck getting the rest of his body through.

"Almost… Got… it!" Baroque grunted as he tried to force his left leg through the golden shield. Unfortunately his foot somehow got stuck and he stopped moving. "_RGH_, how the hell are the other monsters able to force their body through?" Baroque complained.

"Having trouble?" Baroque heard a voice ask him "Huh? Wh-You?" Baroque turned his head as much as he could and saw who was talking. It was a Neo, two of them both wearing their cloaks. On the left shoulder of each Neo was some kind of leather shoulder patch.

The one on the left was clearly a woman, defined clearly by the curves of her body. On her left leather shoulder patch was an image of what looked like a cow, with a blue jewel in the area where its eye was.

The other Neo looked slightly overweight with his cloak that looked too tight for himself. On his left should patch was the image of a boar or pick with an orange jewel in the area where the eye was.

"You two? What took you so long to get here?" Baroque complained.

"Oh booo, are you going to cry?" the woman Neo asked almost sounding motherly? "You keep away from me, I know what you're capable of," Baroque said. "Oh you don't want to have any fun?" she asked.

"No! Now help me get out of this thing!" Baroque complained. "_sigh_, well I suppose, maybe there's more fun people in the building," she said sadly.

"**Glutton**."

She motioned for the other Neo and pointed at the shield.

"oooohh," the other overweight looking Neo looked at the golden shield with great interest, "That looks tasty."

*_SHING_* A quick glow of light in its hood shined out and the Neo placed its hooded head on the wall of the shield and kept it there.

*_SLUUuuurRRRppp_* The loud sound of slurping could be heard where the Neo was standing. A large hole in the shield where the Neo was started to open up as the Neo continued to make sounds of eating. Soon the hole was big enough for Baroque to get free and he strolled right through the wall. "Well now that the door is open we can finally get what we came here for," Baroque said.

"So how long till it happens? You've had plenty of time to get what we need," the woman said. "There were certain… complications," Baroque said ashamed. "Oooh, so the great Baroque is confused?" the Neo asked.

"I'll get what we need, web's in the System as we speak," Baroque said. "So's everyone else I assume?" the woman asked.

"They won't be any trouble. Don't worry, I have everything all figured out," Baroque said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay sorry, I'm really dealing with a lot of things now. I'm amazed how much work I get at the 'START' of summer break. Sorry for this being short, I have to do things for my family right now, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	80. Chapter 81

**Kisdota: Okay last chapter was small, sorry. Like I said family member was gone, but now I'm over it. So here's the next chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

In the Castle, Leon was doing his best to maneuver through the infestation of Heartless and Nobodies crowding the castle. The amount of Heartless and Nobodies had grown from the small intrusion.

"_HYAH_!" Leon slashed his gunblade through a group of enemies immediately defeating them. Leon continued to work through the Heartless and Nobodies making his way to the computer room as quickly as he could. "_HA_!" *_BAM_* Leon heard the sound of someone else close by fighting from around the corner of the hall. Leon looked ahead and saw that it was Tifa and Cloud who were both fighting as well. "Hey, guys!" Leon said getting their attention. "Huh? Leon?" Tifa said as she stopped fighting. "What are you doing here?" Cloud asked.

"I just got some info, are Sora, Donald, and Goofy out of the computer?" Leon asked. "No I don't think so," Tifa said. "We've been a bit busy we haven't heard much. Kairi and Riku both went in as well, some trouble has been happening in the Space Paranoia," Cloud said.

"Is there a way to contact them?" Leon asked. "Enigma was able to, why?" Cloud asked. "I just got some new info, turns out that they're after something that Xehanort left," Leon said. "That grey haired guy?" Tifa asked.

"But Cid said he and Tron scrubbed the system clean for his stuff, they never found anything he left," Cloud said. "Well all these Heartless and Nobodies are here for a reason," Leon said.

"But what's so important that they would launch a full scale assault?" Tifa asked. "We need to find that out now, but these stupid enemies are getting in the way," Leon said.

"Alright, then leave it to us," Tifa said. "We'll help you get back," Cloud said.

* * *

"_HYAH_!" Web threw another electrically charged fist at Sora in his **Knight Drive** form. Sora dodged the attack, but Webs huge hovecopter got behind him and launched an attack of its own.

*_BLAST_* "_rrgh_!" Sora grunted as he was hit. The Rogue program that was Tron threw both of his identity disc carefully at Sora Aiming for his head. Sora ducked from the first one but Tron anticipated it and the second Disc flew right past his metal covered face. *_SHING_* "_ragh_!" Sparks flew out when Sora was struck.

"Sora!" Quorra said worried.

"I'm fine don't worry," Sora said. Enigma stopped working on the door and got to the fight holding his keyboard. "Okay I've stopped what do you need?" Enigma yelled.

"Fix Tron! Do some reprogramming things or- *_BLAST_* _rgh_!" Web launched an electric fist at Sora silencing him and the three enemies began attacking him again.

"Okay! I get it!" Enigma yelled, "Quorra, listen can you tell me anything about how Tron's programming work?" he asked her.

"Who?" she asked. "Him over there, he's the current MCP for the System outside of this area. I need to know how he was before," Enigma said.

"I do not know, he is an obsolete model of programming while everyone in here is far more advanced. However all programs in here are based off the pre existing model, I believe I contain some programming that may be able to assist," she said. Quorra took the identity disc off of her back and held it up flat. A digital image that looked like here face consisting of 1's and 0's appeared, Enigma began looking intently at it reading off something.

"Okay let's see…. Let's see… consistency… isolation… algorithm… Okay got it," Enigma said. "Can you fix the MCP?" Quorra asked.

"Yeah, but I'd need him to hold still, and that's gonna be tough with Web and his death machine," Enigma said.

"Then we need to eliminate the problem," Quorra said. "That's gonna be tough without… wait?" Enigma suddenly saw something out in the area.

"Do you have an idea?" Quorra asked. "Quorra, listen can you re-connect this place to areas outside of here?" Enigma asked. "As long as there is an external connection," she said.

"I got an idea," Enigma said.

* * *

"_HRGH_!" Sora grunted as he blocked the attack from Web. Sora took out both of his swords and got ready to attack again. "**Cros-**_AH_!" Sora stopped attacking when Tron got in front of Web again.

"_Noob_!" *_BZTZTZTZ_* Web shot a jolt of electricity at Sora past Tron. Sora got the full front of his attack and backed away from him. *_BLAST_* "_RGH_!" Sora was blasted in the back by Web's hovercopter.

"_This is getting bad_, _we need to fight back_," Riku said. "_But we can't hurt Tron_," Goofy said. "_Where the heck is Enigma, he said he'd fix this_," Donald said. "_He'll think of something_," Kairi said.

Web started charging his attack again ready to send another electrically charged fist.

*_BONK_* "_:O wha_?" Web said when he was hit in the head by something, Web looked down and saw Enigma's Keyblade before it disappeared from sight.

"Hey! Tech geek!" Web looked up and saw Enigma who was far away, hiding in the ally between two other buildings.

"Your Mother use's Google Chrome!" Enigma yelled before running off.

"OO I M gonna PK im soo bad," Web said angry pressing some buttons. The large hovercopter flew down to ground level and flew directly at Sora.

*_BASH_* "AHH!" Sora was rammed by the front of Web's weapon as he was moved away from the sight. Web and the rogue program Tron both left Sora to chase after Enigma. Web saw him and charged up his fist again, Web gave a heavy punch in the air which in turn sent a sphere of electricity at Enigma.

*_BZTZTZZT_* "AAUGH!" Enigma was hit directly in the back by Webs attack and fell down. "_RGGH_, Augh I can't believe this was the best thing I could come up with!" Enigma complained. Web charged his fist again and moved to Enigma. "Ur abt 2 gt Pwned," Web said moving slowly towards Enigma.

"NOW QUORRA!" Enigma yelled.

"wat?" *_FLASH_* Web looked to his side and saw one of the activated Computer terminals had been turned on and activated.

"N-!" *_FOOSH_* Web suddenly disappeared as a large amount of 8-bit like digital blocks which were all absorbed at once, leaving behind Tron. "Did you get him?" Enigma asked.

*_FLASH_* The Terminal turned on again in a bright flash of light and Quorra suddenly appeared. "I have, I have sent him into the Game terminal. He will be able to get out, but it will take him some time before he can re-establish his way back here," Quorra said.

The Rogue program reacted quickly and attacked Quorra with his twin disc, Quorra in turn fought back pulling out her twin blades. *_CLANG_* The two attacks clashed into a stalemate, both of them tried to out power the other. "Hold him still, I just need to get to his access port and fix him," Enigma said.

*_SLASH_* Tron pushed Quorra away with both of his weapons and ran the other way. "Get him quick!" Enigma yelled, him and Quorra chased after him.

"**Sacred Blizzaga**!" *_BLAST_* The ground around Tron's feet had suddenly frozen up encasing his feet in ice.

"**Crossing Realms**!" *_SHING_* Both the disc's in Tron's hand's were suddenly knocked out by both of Sora's blades.

"Sora," Quorra said. "Hey guys, where'd Web go?" Sora asked. "Me and Quorra trapped him," Enigma said. "He is currently inside the game grid," Quorra said.

"_You trapped 'him' in the game grid, that's ironic_," Riku said.

Enigma pulled out his Keyboard and began typing down his code Tron began trying to escape, but he was stuck to the ground. "Alright let's see if I got this right," Enigma said.

* * *

"I'm telling ya, ya ain't gonna find anything on there," Cid told Leon as he began looking over the Computer.

"They're out here for a reason, and it's on this computer," Leon said. "It'd probably be easier if the computer wasn't busted like we said it was," Yuffie told him.

"Would someone tell me why a third of this computer looks like it was pulled out?" Leon asked. "Uh, that would be Enigma, he told me he would fix it later," Aerith said nervously.

"… hmm…. Uh… _AUGH_," Leon groaned in frustration, "I can't do anything, all this stuff has gotten so complicated I can't tell what a tenth of this things are." The screen was switching from a regular browser into a black screen of system instructions and then into 1's and 0's. Leon struggled as he tried to make sense of anything that was on the screen.

"Well we need to figure out something, Mortimer said that they're after some notes Xehanort left here," Leon said. "I told ya all I scanned this system every possible which way you can think, there ain't nothing on it," Cid said.

"Yeah, I mean Mortimer is a con artist. He's probably just lying to you," Yuffie said. "Maybe, but even so, if he says that one of the most dangerous people ever has something left here then I we need to check for it," Leon said.

"Not exactly gonna be easy with this system going all haywire," Cid said.

*_BOOM_* The sound of a large explosion was suddenly heard coming from the entrance of the computer room, a large pillow of smoke shot out along with a few Shadows and Dusk flying in the air as they were forced out. From the small glass walkway appeared Baroque looking increasingly annoyed.

"Him again?" Yuffie said worried.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now," Baroque said quickly swiping his hand in the air.

*_FWOOSH_* Everyone was suddenly lifted into the air and Baroque through his arm towards the left. *_SHATTER_* Everyone yelped in pain as they were forced through the air past the display glass shattering it as they crashed through it. They all fell to the ground with violent force rolling along the ground from the powerful launch from Baroque. Baroque took a look at the computer looking over the lines of code.

"_Rgh_, This is getting annoying, and where's the rest of the keyboard?" Baroque said, he reached into his coat and pulled out something that looked like a communicator for his ear.

"Web? … Web! … Web where the Hell are you?" Baroque yelled in the communicator.

"_Srry Srry, ear I M_," Web said. "What's going on in there, have you gotten the data?" Web asked.

"_Uh wll a bout tat, uh Im Hav-N a few prob's_," Web said nervously.

"Of course, I put all this faith in you and you couldn't do a simple task could you?" Baroque said.

"_De Data's still tere, but Sora got n da way_," Web said.

"_AUGH_! We cannot fail this, I put too much on the line here," Baroque yelled furious, the end of his go-tee beard seemed to curl up. "Get that Data NOW! Destroy everything else if you have to, but you better bring me that Data now!" Baroque yelled.

"_I'm- R- NT- I'm doing the best I can_," Web said afraid, "_But I'm stuck right now, I ain't got the power_!" he panicked.

"Use the Crimson heart," Baroque said.

"_That? But U sad dat it was 4 Emergency's only_," Web said.

"Use it NOW!" Baroque said.

"_rite rite, got it_," Web said hanging up, Baroque put away his communicator as well and took something out. "I'm glad I had this prepared," he said. I was a small device similar looking to a USB drive, but around it was something spiky hugging it like it was a skeletons rib cage.

"As long as there's full access to it I won't have to worry about what happens," Baroque said as he inserted the device into the system.

* * *

"… Did it work?"

"It should have… I hope."

"By hope you mean?"

"Uh well Quorra is a girl and I was working on a guy."

"Oh god, just shut up."

"_nngh_, Sora?" Tron opened his eyes when he heard something familiar arguing around him. "Oh look he's fine," Enigma said.

Tron woke up lying on the ground, surrounding him was Sora and his friends. "Tron, that you, are you okay?" Sora asked helping him sit up.

"I think so, what happened?" Tron asked looking around the area. "This Neo came in here and started taking over the place and then he took control of you and made you fight us all," Donald said.

"Don't cha remember anything?" Goofy asked. "Uh no… I was speaking to user Aerith and then… Wait! The castle! Is it in still in trouble?" Tron asked. "Don't worry, it's fine for now," Riku said.

"What is going on, where are we?" Tron asked, looking around the area as Sora and Kairi took a hold of both of his hands and helped him up. "We're in some area that was hidden from the rest of this System. You have any idea what this place is?" Sora asked him.

"This area? No… I've never been here before," Tron said.

"Aren't you like the current MCP of this place? You should know everything" Enigma said. "I'm sorry, but there is no memory of this place's existence," Tron said.

"Okay… so we still have no idea what this place is," Enigma said. "What about the tower? Didn't you say that that place holds a bunch of stuff that might help?" Kairi said.

"Uh well now I need to start over on that now. Apparently it's even prepared to defend itself against automatic Keyblade opening. It just keeps making new doors or it attacks if you unlock it from the improper lock. It's gonna take me a while," Enigma said.

"But the King is still out there, he might be losing power," Donald said. "We can't take much longer," Goofy said. "I will assist you," Quorra said suddenly. "You'll help? How?" Kairi asked.

"I will bypass the security system for you, I shall unlock it," Quorra said. "But I thought you couldn't unlock it for anyone who didn't have the password," Sora said.

"Correct, however if the current MCP of the system allows it then I will ignore certain security measures he deems it acceptable," Quorra said looking at Tron. "I haven't asked that though," Tron said.

"Uh Sora," Kairi said to him.

"Oh right, uh Tron would you… uh… do that… thing she said for us?" Sora asked sounding unsure.

"Alright, I will temporarily lift security restrictions for program ," Tron said. "Acknowledged, future reference. I will respond to new name Quorra," Quorra said.

"Acknowledged," Tron said.

"Guys, enough with the computer talk," Donald said.

"Very well, I will begin unlocking the central tower," Quorra said as she made her way to the big tower in the middle.

"So Tron, uh how have things been?" Sora asked.

"They have been fair, though I should not spend much time talking. I need to go back to the Central Computer Core and resume my current responsibilities," Tron said.

"Sure thing, but things have gotten pretty dangerous in here. We'll help take you back when we're done here," Sora said. "Thank you, once I take back control this place should become more peaceful," Tron said.

"How did you lose control of this place anyway?" Riku asked.

"I do not know," Tron said.

"Alright, can you run a full program diagnostics on yourself? Maybe something happened to you," Enigma said.

"Running… no, no seeable errors or threats, I am running at full and maximum capacity," Tron said. "So nothing's wrong with you, maybe Web has something to do with it," Riku said.

"But he's still here, we should probably take care of him," Sora said. "Hmm? Sora, may I ask what that is," Tron suddenly said. "What what is?" Sora asked. "That strange machine on your chest, it has been giving me some strange signals," Tron said.

Sora looked down at the middle of his chest and saw something familiar on him, it was the same robot that he had used to transform. *_whirr_* The machine had hopped off of Sora's front and jumped on the ground.

"Oh him, right I keep forgetting about him," Sora said. "About time I got this back," Enigma said reaching for the machine. Enigma tried to grab it, but it moved away from his hand.

"Hey hold still!" Enigma said going for it again. *_FWOOOSH_* The little robot on the ground suddenly activated the little rockets on its feet and dodged Enigma's grab again. "What's with this thing?" Enigma asked.

"He says he does not wish to be examined by you," Tron said. "What? No he didn't," Enigma said.

"You can understand this thing?" Kairi asked surprised. "Yes, though he is speaking in a frequency that you may not be able to understand or hear. Also he would like it if you did not refer to him as a 'thing'," Tron said.

"What? I didn't put anything that would allow it to anything independently," Enigma said surprised. "So he's alive? Is that why he's been going around the place every time we leave him alone?" Kairi asked.

"He says that he prefers going out on his own, but he will know when you need him," Tron said. "Okay, you guys figure out my robot. I'm gonna go get whatever's in the tower from Quorra," Enigma said annoyed leaving the group.

"So tell me Sora, what is currently happening outside in the user world?" Tron asked. "Well the castle's still under attack, but our friend Mickey made us a shield to protect us," Sora said.

"Which we should probably go out soon to check, we've been here for a while," Riku said.

While the group was talking, back at the game grid was Web who was currently still working on the only terminal connection in the room. As he was about to try and activate it he took ahold of the Crimson Heart and looked at it.

"Dis ting is we-red look N ;/," Web said looking over the red heart. "Well lets C wat this thing wil do," Web said crushing the blood red heart in his hand turning it into a pile of dust. The mashed dust flew up and around Web for a few seconds before suddenly seeping into his body.

"... … … ? wat's up? :| This ain't doin any thing!" Web complained looking around his body.

"Baroques goin cra-Z if he thinks that this… ehhh… dont reel E feeeeeennau goo-goo-good-."

*_BZZTZTZ_*

* * *

Enigma was inside the main tower that Quorra had opened. The inside of the place looked like one big perpendicular screen in the shape of a tall tower's inside. The area was glowing blue as different square tiles moved up and down inside of the screen covered walls. In the middle of the area Enigma was typing on his keyboard as he looked over the screen, Quorra had helped Enigma connect to the information in the center of the tower.

"Okay and all of this is accurate?" Enigma asked. "As far as I can tell everything here is completely accurate," Quorra said.

"It's just that… none of this seems to make any sense," Enigma said sounding confused as he looked at the holographic screen. There were random numbers and letters all over it, it was completely unreadable to Enigma in any sort of language that he knew.

"The previous user here would always leave notes like this, they were always written in ways that contradicted all spelling checks," Quorra said.

"Previous User? Who was that?" Enigma asked.

"User [File not fount]," Quorra said.

"Uh what?" Enigma said confused.

"Hmm… it seems that I do not have any stored memory of the previous user, how odd," Quorra said.

"Great, whoever was here sure didn't want to leave any trace… well might as well take this stuff. How much info is here, is it alot?" Enigma asked. "While the security outside was very complex, much of the data here are simple word document's. Data storage would require around 67 Gigabytes," Quorra said.

"Okay, and I've got 100 Gigs worth of storage," Enigma said. "Very well, I will send the data to you outside," Quorra said.

* * *

*_FLASH_*

Back outside in the computer room, the main terminal suddenly lit up. Enigma suddenly appeared in a bright flash of light.

"Alright, guys I'm back, now I'm gonnaaaaaa- uh oh," Enigma said. He saw Baroque in the room, who also saw Enigma suddenly appear. "Uh… is this a bad time?" Enigma asked nervous.

"Alright, as soon as Enigma gets back we can get Tron back," Sora said. The group was waiting for Enigma at the Terminal in the small town. Quorra was still in the tower waiting for Enigma to call for her to send the information.

*_FLASH_* The Terminal lit up a blinding light and a figure stepped down on the ground.

"Enigma?" Sora said. "SORA Watch out!" Tron yelled.

*_BZZZTZTZT_* A shock of electricity suddenly shot out at Sora, but he was able to react quickly enough and avoid being hit. He and the others suddenly stepped back from the attack getting a safe distance. "Web?" Sora said confused. Sora looked at Web who was kneeling down on the ground looking tired.

"Alright, we're ready for round two," Riku said with confidence. "Wait, something's wrong," Kairi said looking at Web.

"… … 0." "huh?" Sora heard Web suddenly talk.

"…0…11…101!" Web suddenly started muttering to himself, his voice sounded hollow and buzzed as if he was speaking through a bad radio.

"What's going on with him?" Sora said. "Sora! Look!" Goofy said pointing to the left arm of Web. Sora looked where he was pointing and saw something deep red glittering on his sleeve.

"He used the Red heart!" Sora yelled.

"_ARRRAAAH_!" *_BZZZTZTZTZ_* *_KRA-KOOM_* All around Web's body was a loud and bright surging charge of electricity. Web suddenly stood up as his body tensed up, he continued to yell in pain.

"Get ready," Kairi said holding her weapon.

*_WHOOSH_* A gust of wind suddenly blew out, up in the air the forgotten Hovercopter that Web used was flying up in the air right over him. The sound it gave off was far more louder than before.

*_krrtzz*_ The Hovercopter suddenly gave off some of the same electrical discharge, cracks and opening's inside of the machine started giving off a bright light. *_BOOOOM_* The whole machine suddenly blew up, everyone covered their faces to cover themselves from the flaming debris. The flaming remains of the Hovercopter fell down right on top of Web who didn't move from his spot.

"What happened? Is he alright?" Tron asked. "I doubt that was an accident," Riku said.

The flames and smoke that covered the area where Web was started to clear away, Web's whole form had suddenly changed and so had the machine that broke up. *_WHOOSH_* Another new gust of wind blew across the area, and Web had suddenly started rising up into the air. His whole body was covered in what looked like a black jumpsuit covering everything including his face and head. Around his body were traveling streams of yellow going up and around his body always turning in perfect 45 degree directions from the previous directions.

Surrounding him was a metal ring the size of a hula-hoop and three times as thick. It remained in the air spinning clockwise around him staying perfectly center with him. Surrounding the outside of the ring were 10 metal looking blades, all looking like handle-less swords. The edges were double sided and glowing yellow occasionally giving off electrical discharges. The blades remained in a ring as well spinning quickly in a counter clockwise direction.

"1101 1011 1010 1101 0110 1100 0010! _RAAAAAAGGGH_!" Web suddenly yelled out and the area shook up from his yell. Sora and the others covered their ears from the loud yell. "We need to combine again!" Riku said.

"Wait where is that robot?" Donald said looking around the area.

"What? It's gone again?" Kairi said. "It's alright," Sora said.

"But we need that little guy to beat him," Goofy said. "It's alright don't worry," Sora said as he moved closer to the monstrous Web.

"Sora Wait don't!" Kairi yelled. "Let me try something!" Sora said,

"Remember what Tron said?" "About the small robot?" Tron asked.

*_BZZZTZTZ_* Web raised up his left arm and opened his hand. Inside of his fist gathered electricity that went into the shape of a long pole. Web held it up ready to throw the electric spear like a javelin.

"0111 _RAGH_!" Web tossed the electric Javelin right at Sora. Sora didn't move, but he tensed up readying himself. *_KRISH_* Something hit the electric spear suddenly adjusting its movement.

*_BOOM_* The spear completely missed Sora and hit the ground behind him exploding in a blast of electricity. "Sora," Kairi said relieved. Up in the air was the same Robot that Sora used for his drive, it had hit the spear and kept it from directly hitting Sora. Sora laid his hand out and allowed the little robot to land on his hand. "So you really know when we need help?" Sora said to it.

*_Whirr_* The machine gave Sora a rough Salute.

"Alright," Sora said smiling at it. "Sora! Hurry up!" Kairi yelled. Web looked as through his was getting ready for another attack.

"Right! Sorry!" Sora yelled. The robot changed in Sora's hand as it suddenly flattened up and turned into a Medallion, Sora opened it up and pressed the corresponding buttons.

"Courage Wisdom Kindness Light Darkness" the Medalion closed up and Sora placed it on his chest allowing himself to change. Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy all suddenly disappeared changing into small lights that were absorbed into the Medallion.

"**Sacred Hero, Knight Drive**," Sora's body was suddenly covered in its metal armor like plating, but that soon dissapeared as he was covered in his more powerful armor. Both of Sora's weapons appeared in his hands, and the Medallion changed its image stain glass style sword surrounded by the images of a staff, cross, shield, and bat in four different corners.

* * *

**Kisdota: Added a little extra for you, okay now I need to hurry it up. I mean I'm really lagging behind. My update rate didn't go as fast as I wanted but I'm faster than I was before, YAHAHAHAHAHA**


	81. Chapter 82

**Kisdota: I've been a little more busy than I thought I would. Speech class is hell in the summer.**

* * *

**Review thanks: Riku Uzumaki, Bearybeary, Moon Princess016, (blank), Sam Belk, and Multiairoh1.**

**I know I haven't been giving my reviewers the attention that they deserve. You all are the reason I write and I just thought that I didn't need to respond anymore. What's worse is that I've lost my old reviewers, they're gone and possible never going to come back. I'll start putting names up again, and at least responding to reviews and saying thanks.**

**Now then I believe I owed three winners a certain something. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm no Owner. And I'm sorry for that.**

* * *

"_HAACK_ _GASP_," Enigma was gasping for air as Baroque was holding him by his neck with the use of hit powers.

"I come back inside, and then you show up on a silver platter. This day started out rough, but now things are going beyond smoothly," Baroque said keeping his arm up.

"Baroque," he heard, his grip around Enigma lightened up,

"What do you want?" he said. Enigma looked past Baroque's shoulders and saw who he was speaking too. It was a woman, wearing the usual style of Neo-Organizations cloaks, and on her left shoulder was a patch that had the image of what looked like a cow with a blue jewel for an eye.

"_Y-You_!" Enigma weazed looking at her. The woman walked past Baroque and right up to Enigma, she gently caressed the bottom of his chin as he hung in the air.

"Oh War, you really are alive," she said as if she was relieved, Baroque completely undid his hold on Enigma's neck letting him breath, but kept him up in the air.

"_GASP _**Lust**," Enigma said with his first breath, "I'm surprised that Maleficent let you out," he told her.

"Oh yes, it's been sooo boring. All this power, but soo little to do, but today was a special case," she said, breathing heavily between O's.

"Is there a reason I haven't killed him yet?" Baroque asked annoyed.

"Oh just get what we need," Lust told him. Baroque kept his hand in the air and used his free hand to begin typing in what he needed.

"Any chance you want to tell me what you're after?" Enigma asked them.

"_giggle_, and ruin the surprise?" Lust asked, giggling and lightly tapping him on the nose.

"What about me? Not that I want to complain, but I agree with Baroque, why hasn't killed me?" Enigma asked.

"Oh don't worry about that, I just wanted to ask you something," Lust said, she moved her face closer to his, and started caressing his left cheek.

"Okay NOW I'm complaining, Why haven't you killed me yet?" Enigma asked looking at Baroque.

"Oh War, just relax," Lust told him not moving away, "I missed you you know." She said sweetly.

"Really?" Enigma said sarcastic.

"When I heard you were gone all that time I was soo sad, but then I heard you were back, and I was so happy to hear you were alive after all," Lust told him.

"Oh my God, Baroque please Choke me!" Enigma yelled.

"But you're so different… what happened to the old War who would easily create destruction. The War who could lead anu petty argument into a nation wide civil war?" Lust asked him.

"For the love of God! Stop with the freaking seduction act!" Enigma said, "You and I both know that you are literally incapable of love! You're a freaking Nobody!" he yelled at her.

"Ohhh, don't you love me?" she asked.

"I like you as much as I like every other guy you've done this act to. BAROQUE I'm serious, go back to choking me!" Enigma yelled.

"I don't know I'm starting to like this," Baroque said smirking and amused.

"Wait? Where is everyone?" Enigma asked suddenly worried.

"Oh don't worry, I have a few friends who are taking care of them," Lust told him.

* * *

Everyone who was thrown out of the Computer room groaned in pain as they got up off the ground.

"Ooowwww, that hurt," Yuffie said, hands pressed on her knees.

"Quit yur complainin, we gotta get back," Cid said using his own weapon to try and prop himself up, "No way am I lettin those monsters go unsupervised with my machines."

"Are you alright?" Aerith asked Azurith helping him up.

"I'm fine," Azurith said not bothering to look at her.

"Wh- hey don't check on him, he's the enemy," Zack said, Azurith didn't even respond to him.

"Zack," Aerith scolded him.

"Lupa, you around?" Azurith asked. "Over here," Lupa responded.

"Get in shape, we're taking them down," Azurith said to him.

"Does anyone want to tell me who it was that threw us out?" Cloud asked.

"A Neo, named Baroque," Vincent told him.

"You think we can take him? I mean we don't have the best of luck when facing Neo's," Tifa said.

"We have to try at least, if we let them do what they want it could mean the end for all of us," Leon said grabbing onto his Gun blade.

"Alright, then let's go!" Yuffie said pumping her fist, "All of us together in one unified attacking group can lose."

"Don't get over confident," Azurith told her, he grabbed a hold of Lupa who turned into a great blade. The group was about to move again, but once again they were stopped.

*_FWOOSH_* The group stopped when some large oval dark purple hole opened up in front of them.

"What the-?" Aerith started.

"Dark portal, get back," Zack said.

From the portal emerged three different figures standing next to each other. All of them were wearing the signature Neo-Organization cloak of blackish red and Heartless symbol, and all of them had their hoods down. The one on the left looked to be a man in his mid twenties. His hair was dark brown, and looked badly maintained. His eyes were emerald green, and they were kept intently looking at the crowd as if he was anticipating something out of fear. In his hands were two strange looking lance's, light violet colored and strangly pointed spear tips.

The one on the right looked like a young man, his nose was long and looked pointed, and his face looked sad. His hair was black, but his eyebrows looked blonde, and his eye's were grey with dark rings under them looking very tired. In his hand was a large grey claymore sword, the sides of the handle were wider and longer than usual making it look like a crucifix.

The one in the middle was a young girl, her eye were a very light blue that looked white. Her face was full of freckles and her hair was long and dark red. In her hand was a simple looking Katana like sword, the blade was a glimmering silver and the handle was white.

"Johan, the Heavy Lance," the one on the left said.

"Gabriel, the Holy Atheist," the one on the right said.

"Andre, the Abandoned Angel," the middle girl said.

"Oh boy," Yuffie said worried.

"Told you," Azurith said to her.

* * *

Sora and everyone in their **Sacred Hero Knight Drive **form faced Web who was surrounded by his metal hula hoop, and 10 metal blades all crackling electricity.

"_HA_!" Sora jumped forward using his powerful legs raising high up in the air and heading directly for Web.

"_1010010_!" Web's blades began spinning very violently around himself sending out jolts of heavy electricity. Sora swung down both of his weapons at Web, but his blades were being blocked by Web's own highly speed blades. The two attacks connected and created a large shower of sparks that rained out.

*_BOOM_* "_Grgh_," Sora was forced back by his attack and landed back on the ground.

"100101101!" Web grabbed ahold of one of the floating blades around him and held it like a sword. Web grabbed another and floated down touching the ground and held both blades up ready to fight.

"_Be careful, he's got more swords than us_," Kairi said.

"_He can have a hundred, we won't lose to some guy like him_!" Donald announced. Sora and Web both attacked each other, Sora swung around left with both his blades. Web used his own two to block the attack, the blades surrounding him started spinning around even faster as he moved closer to Sora. Sora quickly jumped back avoiding being sliced and tried swinging his blades again at Web, he swung down both his swords, but Web blocked them again. This time the blades stopped spinning around spread out around him. The eight swords floated around Web and then pointed at Sora before flying directly towards him.

Sora panicked, but Kairi reacted, "_**Reflect**_!" she said.

*_CLING_* All eight blades were blocked by a magical barrier shield and deflected.

"Thanks Kairi," Sora said, his blades were still on Web's and he grunted as he tried harder to get past his defense.

"**Crossing Realms**!" Sora's blades swung down past Web's blades, both his swords left a path of holy white and dark violet in an X shape.

"_10000_!" Web was slashed right in the middle, an X shape was left on his body where Sora struck him. The blades around Web then began spinning around him again all in different angles and directions. Two came up to Sora's left side and he blocked those, a second from the right flew by and struck at him.

*_SHING_* "_GAH_!" Sora grunted when he was hit, a pair of blades from below Web came up and struck him again. Four blades, two on each side, struck at Sora again. Three other blades from above swung down and struck him from above.

*_SHING SHING SHING_* "_Grrgh_!" Sora endured the hits from Web's continuous attacks, he brought up his right arm and used the buckler shield on in.

*_FWOOM_* The Shield on Sora's arm suddenly got bigger, all of Web's attacks continued on Sora as he defended himself. Sora gripped his left fist and the jewel on his arm began to glow a whitish blue.

"**Sacred Blizzaga**!" Sora removed his shield and fired a large blast of ice at Web from his left arm.

*_BZZZTT_* The Hoop around Web suddenly moved like it came to life and began spinning around very quickly around him in a horizontal direction, Sora's Blizzaga was deflected off of him. The crackling sound of electricity was heard as the hoop began to glow an electric blue, the hoop spun around Web so quickly that it became a whole sphere around him.

"_Watch out_!" Riku said. The sphere started moving towards Sora with its blades following behind him. Web tried to crash into Sora, but he jumped up and avoided the attack going over him. Using both of his blades Sora imbedded both of them in the wall of one of the buildings near him keeping him up high. Web's sphere didn't stop, it went the other way and headed for Sora.

*_BZZTZTZ_* Five blades went in front of Web and the other five went below him. The swords arranged in a way to make a floating row of bladed teeth. Sora pulled himself up and pulled his weapons out of the wall, he placed his feet on the side of the building and jumped off of it to even higher ground on the building near him. Web just followed him again, his row's of blades made a chomping motion at him.

"_We're gonna run out of wall eventually_," Kairi warned.

"Just keep going till we get as high as we can," Sora said.

* * *

"Hmm… let's see…," Baroque commented as he worked on the computer (what was left), "Ah here." he pressed a key on the system, the screen lit up and a gauge was show with the numbers 00%.

"Now Downloading," the computer said.

"What? No!" Enigma renewed his struggle trying to get free.

"Oh don't struggle," Lust said to Enigma, "It'll all be over soon."

* * *

"Hmm?" Quorra noticed that the tower around her was activated.

* * *

"Let's see… everything should be fine," Baroque said looking over the system. The gauge on the screen was slightly filled and the number 16% was shown.

"_Please state user name_," the computer suddenly said.

"Hmm?" "What?" Braoque and Enigma said. "This is odd," Baroque commented.

"What's wrong?" Lust asked.

"Nothing should be wrong per-say, but the system shouldn't have done that," Baroque said.

"_State user name now_," the Computer said again.

"I don't have time for this," Baroque said pressing a few keys.

"_This is not User Enigma_," the computer stated. "_Rejecting user_, _22% 21%-_," the computer continued on.

"What?" Baroque questioned before looking back at Enigma, "What did you do to the system?"

"Made friends," Enigma said sarcastically, "_HAACK_!" Baroque tightened the grip on his neck again.

"Baroque!" Lust whinnied like a little girl.

"_AUUGH_! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Baroque yelled, he threw his arm up and sent Enigma flying outside of the place through the front window.

"Baroque!" Lust whinned again.

"GO PLAY WITH HIM OUTSIDE! Ravenous little whoOAAAGh!" Lust suddenly grabbed Baroque by the collar of his cloak. In one of her hands was something that looked like an arrow. With a light red staff and a pink heart shaped head.

"Finish that sentence," Lust said softly and seductively, "I Dare You," she finished somehow adding threateningly to her voice.

"W-Wait! So-Sorry, I still have work! You can't kill me!" he told her panicking.

"The next time you take him away from me I take your head away," the threatened gently. In an instant she let go of Baroque, a portal of darkness enveloped her and she was gone.

"_gasp_, that was close," Baroque said worried, he got back to work and began typing on the computer again. The number kept going down lowering the amount of data that was downloaded.

"This is annoying," Baroque said angry typing even faster.

"Downloading 13% 12% 11% 12% 13% 14%."

* * *

Quorra looked around herself and saw the data around her had somehow been overridden and forcibly downloaded. Quorra closed her eyes and focused on her uploading once again.

* * *

"32% 33% 32% 31%." "_AUUGh_!" *_BAM_* Baroque angrily slammed his fist on the console and typed even more.

"_Please desist from your actions User_," the computer said.

"Do you KNOW who you're dealing with Machine? Your existence is nothing! I'm the one in controle!" Baroque yelled pressing even more keys.

"45% 46% 47% 46% 47% 46% 47% 46.5%." Baroque and Quorra began a data stream tug of war, both trying to force the data back to their side.

"_GRAGH_! Enough of this!" Baroque said furiously annoyed, "I only need the data, the rest of this system can just go off line!"

* * *

"_HYAAH_!" Sora got to the highest point he could where he was on the tip most part of one of the tallest buildings. Web was still following him in his electrified sphere, his swords in their rows now pointed at him.

"Alright, We'll take him out from here," Sora said to the rest. Web made one last lunge at Sora, his blades left his body and headed directly for him. He jumped off of the building, this time going up as high as he could in between the two walls right above Web.

"**Limit Break**!" Sora's brought both of his blades together into one twilight orange great blade. Web retracted his blades around his body, each one began spinning around his body. "**The great strength that lives within the three worthy traits, Let that power be born in the border between two realms**." A large circular symbol appeared in front of Sora right between him and Web. Web sent every one of his blades towards Sora each one spinning around like a buzz saw. Sora gripped his blade, the bottoms of his feet became flat as if he was standing on an invisible surface as Web's blades got closer to him. Sora made a great leap downwards past the spell circle, the symbol shattered as if it were glass and Sora dived down towards Web with his large blade forward.

*_SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING SHING_* Sora went past every single one of the blades right to where Web was.

"**Twilight Trinity**!" Sora made one last slash with his blade, he swung his sword when he got close.

*_SHING_* "_GAH_!" Sora went right through Web as he fell down the long fall. Back up all ten of Web's swords had suddenly been cut up and split into twenty halves. Web's large hoop then split up into two halves and left his whole body exposed. A large gash on his chest was opened up letting out a large stream of black ash out. Sora made his way back to the ground and landed on his feet with no problem. He looked up and saw Web, all of his weapons seemingly disintegrated in the air till they were gone. The gash in Web's chest got bigger and the rest of his body soon followed, he would be gone before he hit the ground.

"_1101010101010101_ _AUUGH_!" Web groaned in pain, "I lost… WTH?" *_FWOOSH_* The rest of his body disappeared leaving a cloud of black ash which headed downwards towards Sora. It surrounded him like it was alive and Sora felt voices pounding in his head.

"_This is easy, no sweat." "Just a little Time." "Just a little more." "Just a bit." "this is easy." "This Is Easy!" "THIS IS EASY!"_

"_GASP_!" Sora's body gave a slight glow, the little machine hopped off of his body and everyone split apart. Soon Sora and everyone were back in their respective machine program suits.

"Sora?" Kairi said.

"_Nngh_, uh yeah?" he asked her, still feeling a bit strange from the voices he just heard.

"Are you still up?" Riku asked him sounding suprised.

"Uh yeah why?" Sora asked slightly confused.

"Ya Usually fall asleep when you hear those voice thingy's, but this time you're still up," Goofy said.

"Oh… yeah now that you mention it," Sora said.

"That's great," Kairi said excited, "That must mean we have to be getting stronger."

"At least we don't have to carry you this time," Donald said.

*_KRA-KOOM_* As the group was talking a sudden clash of thunder was heard. Everyone looked up and saw a gathering of what looked like clouds in the sky.

"W-Rain?" Sora questioned.

"Gawsh I didn't know it rained here," Goofy said. "It shouldn't," Tron had rejoined the group.

"Tron?" Kairi asked him.

"Something is wrong," he told them.

* * *

Back in the large computer room, Leon and everyone else were fighting the three new Neo's. Zack and Vincent were going against Johan and his two Lances. Zack ran towards him and slashed his blade at him, but Johan would always take a strange step back that would give a lot of distance from him by sliding along the ground. Vincent would wait for Zack to get out of his way before firing his weapon.

_*BANG BANG_* Vincent fired his weapon at Johan. Johan spun both his lances around in front of him at such great speeds that the bullets were actually blocked.

"G-Get back!" Johan said like he was afraid. He took a step forward and with his powers slid forward along the ground towards Zack. Johan lunged with his Spear's first, Zack brought his blade in front of him blocking both spear heads at once.

*_CLANG_* "_GAH_!" the attack was heavier than Zack anticipated and knocked him back. Vincent fired some more rounds, but Johan was able to block the attack again spinning both his weapons in front of him.

Yuffie and Tifa both took on the Neo Gabriel, his blade was large, but the two girls were quick. Yuffie spun her shuriken around and tossed it at Gabriel, but his blade was very large and he blocked it. Yuffie's weapon ricocheted off of Gabriel's and she caught it back. Tife made a move and lunged forward with his fist punching down. Gabriel flipped forward avoiding her attack and spinning his large sword over his head before swinging at Tifa, she leaned back and limbo'ed out of the way, Gabriel kept twirling his weapon and swung down at her. The large blade embedded itself in the ground, Tifa took this opportunity to attack him.

*_PRICK_* "Ahh!" Tifa shrieked as her fist was pricked by something. There was a small scalpel in his coat that he pulled out. Tifa gripped her fist, a small cut on her knuckles let out a dribble of blood.

"Abandon all your hope," Gabriel said, "It'll make your despair easier to take." Tifa was about to attack again when she felt the pain in her fist go away. Aerith was standing behind her casting a light healing spell on her.

"Thanks," Tifa said before she and Yuffie started attacking again.

Leon, Cloud, and Azurith wielding Lupa attacked Andrea. When Leon tried to get her she dropped her sword completely. Through her strange powers she made the blade float up in the air and get in Leon's path pointing at his stomach. Leon switched from defense to attack and blocked her flying sword. Cloud took the chance and attacked her from behind. Andrea called back her blade and blocked Cloud from behind without turning around herself. Twirling her blade it maneuvered past Clouds blade and struck him on his shoulder.

*_SHING_* "_Ah_!" Cloud grabbed the spot where he was hit. Azurith tried his hand with the woman.

"_Left strike, 50 degree tilt_," Lupa told him. Azurith swung his blade from the left side at an angle at Andrea. Andrea moved her hand in front of her and used her blade to block the attack. Andrea pushed her hand forward and pushed Azurith back along with her blade.

"_RGH _She stronger than she looks," Azurith grunted fighting against her power. Azurith let go of Lupa with one of his hands and summoned his rusted Keyblade.

"**Firga**!" Azurith pointed his other blade at Andrea to let loose a blast of fire. Andrea used her other hand and waved it in front of herself.

*_BOOM_* The flame exploded when it hit Andrea's hand, but she looked to be unharmed. Leon and Cloud both attacked Andrea from behind, she recalled her blade and blocked both of their weapons from behind.

"You'll have to do much better than that," she said forcing her weapon to swing around. *_SHING SHING_* Leon and Cloud were both struck by Andrea's weapon.

* * *

"_nnngh_… I… won't… give up," Quorra grunted as she tried to hold on to the Data in the tower. *_KRAKOOM_* The walls of the tower suddenly jolted with a strong surge of electricity. "_AUUGH_!" Quorra cried out in pain, she kneeled on the ground unable to stop the Data.

* * *

"89% 90% 91%." The Gauge kept going up and up, nothing was stopping Baroque now.

"At last, after all this work!" Baroque said. While he was keeping an eye on the system Enigma had finally made his way back.

"Baroque!" Enigma yelled.

"Too late!" Baroque said. "100% Download complete!" "NO!" Enigma yelled. Baroque took out the devilish USB from the system. "All of your defenses have failed, soon we'll put our master plan into action," Baroque told him.

"NO!" Enigma grabbed ahold of his Keyblade and tried to get him, but Baroque was too quick for him. Baroque summoned up a portal of darkness around him, Enigma threw his weapon at him, but he was gone before he could get him. Enigma's blade went past him and embedded itself in the metal wall behind him.

"DAMN IT!" Enigma yelled. "

Commencing." Enigma heard the computer suddenly talk again. "Now Deleting."

"Dele- Sora! EVERYONE!" Enigma quickly got to the computer and took a look at it. Baroque had somehow rigged the computer to automatically begin deleting the area of programming where everyone was located. "Have to stop it! Get everyone out of there!" Enigma said pressing the big red button to download himself.

"Error." "What?" Enigma pressed the button again a few times, but nothing was working.

"There's nothing wrong with the programming why-? Oh crap," Enigma said. The machine that shot the light was out of order, the middle of the machine had been completely shattered and oblitereated.

* * *

**Kisdota: I'm not as fast as I thought I would be over the Summer, summer school stinks. But that's what I get for not doing my best all the time. Be sure to Review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**


	82. Chapter 83

**Kisdota: Okay I've been losing my focus, so now I've decided to Hiatus two of my other fics. I don't know why I started them when I know that I was busy with this fic. So anyway I'm back, and I'm not stopping this is done, and I want my 10 reviews per page record back, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Review Thanks: Multiaroh1, Riku Uzumaki, Chaoshime, Moon Princess016.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****ownership**** - **the relation of an owner to the thing possessed; possession with the right to transfer possession to others

**Which I don't have.**

* * *

*_KRAKOOOM_* The loud sound of thunder echoed in the small town inside the Space Paranoids, the clouds above them started to gather and thicken to the point where the town was lit up by only the neon blue lights that ran everywhere in the city. Tron kept an eye up in the sky out of concern, lightning could be seen in brief flashes.

"This is not good," Tron said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kairi asked him just as worried.

"Weather is not only unnatural here, but what the weather around here is not the same as your User worlds weather," Tron said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked him.

"Normally this type of weather in your world would mean that there would be rain, but here," Tron said.

"I assume that we're not going to just get wet?" Riku asked him.

"Correct, rain here is used mainly to cleanse and delete," Tron said.

"D-Delete? DELETE!" Donald said, "W-What happens if we get deleted?" he asked worried.

"We will be erased," Tron said, "It seems that this whole area is being prepared for deletion."

"This whole area? Then we need to get out of her, on the double," Goofy said. "Wait! What about Quorra?" Sora said.

The group agreed and headed inside of the tower, when they got there the inside of the tower was dark. It was as if the whole place was suddenly turned off, the only source of light was Quorra's suit which was dimmer than usual.

"Quorra!" Kairi said when she saw her, she was laying on the ground looking like she was just attacked. Kairi and Sora both helped her get up, the lights of her suit lit up brighter.

"I'm sorry," she told them sounding tired.

"Sorry? For what?" Kairi asked. "I was unable to give the data to User Enigma, someone else had arrived first," she told them.

"Who?" Kairi asked.

"_Gg-ys GUYS!_" they all heard a static voice.

"Wh-? Enigma?" Sora said.

"_Oh t-ank go-dness I go- you_," Enigma said.

* * *

Outside of the computer Enigma was pressing keys as fast as he could while he spoke into the mic.

"_What's going on out there_?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry, but Baroque got here first," Engima said.

"_Baroque? Are you okay_?" Kairi asked.

"I'm fine he's gone now, but he got the data," Enigma told them.

"_They got the data_?" Sora asked him worried.

"Yeah, but we don't have time to worry about that. Before Baroque left he put in a few commands. The place you're in now is about to be permanently deleted, and I can't stop it!" Enigma told him.

"_Then we need to get out of this place now_," Sora said.

"There's another problem! Baroque destroyed the matter to data thing," Enigma said.

"_The what_?" Sora asked confused.

"_The gate that let us this place_?" Kairi said.

"Without that you're stuck," Enigma told them.

"_Then how do we get out_?" Donald asked.

"_You think you can fix the data-doohikie_?" Goofy asked.

"It'll take too long! Look the place you're in now is the only place that's getting deleted, just leave that place and you should be safe for now," Enigma said.

* * *

"Alright, got it," Sora responded, "Okay let's hurry," he told them.

"I will stay here," Quorra said.

"What? Quorra this whole place is going to go down!" Sora said.

"I am aware, but I still have time. I can still give User Enigma the data he wished for. Please go on without me," she told them.

"We can't just leave you here," Kairi told her.

"I will be fine, please go for now. I… will catch up with you later," she told them.

"But… alright fine, but hurry," Sora said.

"Understood," she said. Quorra placed her hand on the floor of the tower. The inside of the tower lit up again with streams of data going along the place.

"We'll be waiting for you outside," Sora said.

"Be careful," Kairi told Quorra before the whole group ran away.

"User Enigma, please insert your data storage of choice," she said.

* * *

"Alright, but don't take too long!" Enigma cursed as he place in his USB drive into a nearby slot. The gauge showed up showing the percentage at 0% before it began going up.

"Guys!" Enigma heard, he turned around to see who it was. He saw both Melody and Vegas at the door, Melody had lost her crystal heart powers, and Vegas was back to being a short kid.

"Melody? Vegas? What are you-?" Enigma saw in Melody's arms she was holding King Mickey.

"Your Majesty! W-What happened to him?" Enigma asked with worry and concern.

"When we were getting the excess heartless we saw that King Mickey's shield was going down," Melody told him, Vegas, the child, pointed down to emphasize her point. "We were nearby so we went to see what the problem was, we saw that King Mickey had lost his power. He almost fell off the tower, but we caught him," Melody said, Vegas raised his hands up like he was catching something.

"So we're defenseless now?" Enigma asked.

"There is some good news, the endless stream of Heartless and Nobodies seems to have stopped, but they still left a lot of them out there," Melody said, to which Vegas stretched out his arms.

"_ngh_, I guess they don't need to keep attacking now that they've gotten what they want. Leave King Mickey here, barricade the door. I'll try and get the others out as soon as possible," Enigma said.

"Got it," Melody said, Vegas gave a thumbs up and followed behind her.

* * *

Outside of the town in the space paranoia, the firewall that once camouflaged the place was becoming less invisible and more seeable. Sora and the others were waiting outside for Quorra hoping that she didn't stay in there any longer than she needed to be.

"_GU-S!_" they heard.

"Enigma? What now?" Sora asked him looking up at the sky.

"_We go-t a lot of trouble- com-ing to us, you need to get ba-k here now!_" Enigma said.

"But what about Quorra?" Sora asked him.

"_I'll make sur- she gets out o- ther- fine, just P-LEASE Hurry up and come b-ck_!" Enigma said.

"How do we get back, the place we use to get in here is destroyed," Donald said.

"I have an idea," Tron said, "If we can make it back to the MCP then I can use the data converter to send you back," he told them.

"There's another portal?" Sora asked.

"Located in the lower levels, it is a little more primitive, but it is enough to get you back. Though to do that I will need to restore all my previous functions," Tron told them.

"Then let's go, our friends need us," Kairi said. They all hurried off in the direction of the MCP tower.

* * *

"_HYAH_!" Yuffie tossed her shuriken weapon at Gabriel, the blades spun around towards him, but he ducked and easily dodged Yuffie's attack. Gabriel lifted up his weapon and thrusted it forward at Yuffie, she back flipped out of the way and caught her weapon back in her hand on the rebound. Gabriel held out his weapon this time and swung around striking the ground as his blade skid across the ground.

*_BOOOSH_* The ground where Gabriel struck suddenly shot out a short pillar of bright light heading straight for Yuffie like a torpedo in water. Yuffie was able to roll dodge to the left before she got his avoiding the attack. Tifa took a chance and attacked Gabriel from behind while he wasn't looking.

"Got you," Gabriel said, he turned around quickly with his large weapon striking her on the shoulder.

*_slash_* "_nngh_!" Tifa groaned in pain when she felt the blade cut her.

"I have you now," Gabriel said. Next to him opened up a dark portal out of nowhere, Gabriel reached into the portal and stuck the sharp top of his blade into the ground making it look like a crucifix. Gabriel pulled from the portal a simple Dusk Nobody that struggled from his grasp on its head. Gabriel took the Nobody and stuck it to his sword and it remained on there like it was crucified.

"What are you doing?" Tifa asked him.

"My powers are quite special, though I suppose you won't believe me without proof," Gabriel said, from his sleeve he pulled out a scalpel knife.

*_SLASH_* Gabriel sliced the front of the Dusk that was stuck to his weapon effectively killing it in an instant making it disappear in a cloud of white ash.

*_slash_* "_AUUGH!_" Tifa felt a cutting pain in front of her chest. "W-What was that?" Tifa asked.

"My powers," Gabriel said, "What I do to one, effects you. Though you're tougher than a Dusk, what would have killed it is merely a scratch to you," he told her pulling his weapon out of the ground.

"_Hnnn_, g-get back!" the neo Johan said twirling his weapons around. Zack and Vincent kept up their attacks at Johan kept blocking the attacks from left and right keeping himself safe. Every time Zack got close enough he would attempt to get past his defense, but when that failed and he stepped back Vincent took this time to try and shoot him.

"If you're gonna fight then you can't tell us to back off," Zack said.

"_Hrrr_!" *_WHOOSH_* Johan suddenly jumped up high in the air straight for the ceiling over him. He flipped forward and landed his feet on the top of the ceiling where he remained stuck at the top.

"How'd he do that?" Zack questioned when he saw Johan defying the laws of gravity.

"_HRRgh_!" Johan clumsily, but still expertly threw his two weapons down at Zack and Vincent. Vincent gave a few shots at the first lance, but his bullets weren't enough to stop it. Zack was able to avoid getting speared by jumping back, and Vincent did the same. Both lances imbedded themselves in the ground completely slicing through the metal plating. Then suddenly the lance's moved from their spots, they dislodged themselves from the ground and started rising up to Johan. From his perspective it looked as though they were coming off the ceiling and falling upwards where Johan caught them both back in his hands.

"_HNNGH_!" Johan gave another clumsy throw of his weapons at both of them again, but they dodged the attacks. This time Zack grabbed on to one of the Lance's and rode it upwards to where Johan was. Johan caught the first lance, but he didn't get near the second one. "_HA_!" Johan grunted. The Lance Zack was on suddenly stopped rising up, and went back to falling. Zack jumped off the weapon and landed safely on the ground before the other weapon and Johan called it back up to the ceiling.

Azurith held up his large weapon/Lupa and swung down at Andrea, she slid back across the ground without moving her feet avoiding his attack. Andre held her arm up and swung around her blade over her head before throwing it at Azurith. He got grazed by the blade, but he was still alright. Cloud stepped in and started attacking with his large blade, and Azurith picked up Lupa and the two started attacking again. Andre barley moved from her spot and used her hand to motion her weapon to attacking and block expertly. She was easily dodging one attacking and blocking the other without having to move her body, using her powers to move herself and her weapon.

"_This is proving difficult, she appears to know exactly how to avoid our attacks with some type of insight_," Lupa told Azurith.

"Then what do you suggest?" Azurith asked him.

"_You and Cloud should attack at the same spot, she may possibly be physically weaker than you two given her appearance_," Lupa told him.

"Alright, Cloud," Azurith told him.

"Got it," he responded. The two of them took their oversized weapons and swung from their sides aiming to cut Andrea like a pair of scissors. Andrea summoned her weapon to appear right in the middle of her and block both of their attacks, but Cloud and Azurith kept up their momentum and tried to get past her defense.

"If you believe physical strength will be enough you are both fools," she said.

*_WHOOOSH_* All of a suddenly all around Andrea was a bursting force of something that blew away both Cloud and Azurith away from her. Leon moved in and tried to get her next, but he was suddenly stopped.

"_ngh_," as Leon was about to strike her his body completely froze and stopped moving.

"There's a reason that I'm a Second Rank," she said, she threw her hand forward towards Cloud and Azurith. Leon was lifted into the air and flew right for them and crashed into them.

* * *

"Come on Come on Come on!" Enigma repeated watching the gauge, hoping and praying for the number to go up.

"98% 99% 100%, Download Complete."

"Finally!" Enigma said closing the window and taking out his device, "Alright Quorra I got the data, now go!" Enigma said.

"_I'm sorry… I cannot_," she said from the speaker.

"What? Quorra just go, the place is going down!" Enigma said.

"_I am not saying that I won't, I am unable too_," she said.

"What do you… … Oh Crap! You're not compatible are you?" Enigma asked panicking and worried. "_Correct, the data outside of this town is far too obsolete for me. I am not able to function properly outside of this area_," she said.

"But you said that you would follow Sora after getting the data!" Enigma yelled at her.

"_I determined that he and everyone would be reluctant to leave if I had said so. Thus I had withheld that information_," she said.

"Y-You should have told me!" Enigma yelled, "I-I could have figured something out, I might have been able to save you!"

"_It is alright_," Quorra said, "_I have already did the calculation's, there is nothing that you could have done. And I understand your situation. My life is not the equivalent of this world, nor the worlds that Sora and all of you are trying to save_. _I would rather go like this now then every other program here, completely unaware of their own existence_," she said.

"No NO!" *_BAM_* Enigma slammed his fist on the computer nearly denting the metal on the console, "There's gotta be some way to get you out of here." Enigma began looking over the screen again streaming data as fast as he could.

"_Enigma, it is fine, you do not need to look. It is pointless_," she said.

"If you're just gonna quit like that then you really are nothing more than a program," Enigma said, "Wait…. …. Oh… … CRAP! Quorra get the data stream restarted."

* * *

*_BLAST_* Andrea, Johan, and Gabriel all stood together. Everyone else near them was beginning to loose their breath and energy.

"_nnngh_, why won't you just give up? Or die?" Johan asked them worried.

"Dude! You're the side that's winning, you don't act scared when you're winning," Zack said annoyed.

"Yeah, that's your job," Gabriel said in triumph.

"Shut up!" Zack insulted back.

"We're the good guys! We don't give up!" Yuffie said.

"_Ugh_, I don't know I'm all for stopping," Cid said lying on his back.

"Well you've had enough fun, we're not here for entertainment," Andrea said.

"You better hope that whatever you believe in will give you blissful ignorance," Gabriel said grabbing ahold of his large Claymore.

"_mmnnn_, I don't wanna," Johan said.

"Shut your sniveling, I call dibs on the fisticuffs woman," Andrea said.

"Ohh," Johan and Gabriel both groaned.

"Aww what really?" Gabriel complained.

"_Snrk_, you got fans," Yuffie laughed at Tife.

"Yuff, this is not the time," Tifa said annoyed at her.

"Fine, but I take down the pink one first. The frilly ones always scream the loudest," Gabriel said.

"Oh like hell you are!" Zack said angrily getting up, flinching when he got up too fast.

"I-I want the old man first," Johan said nervous thinking it would be easy to take out the tiredst looking one.

"I AIN'T OLD!" Cid yelled.

"W-HEY!" Yuffie yelled, "I'm the last girl here! You're supposed to go for me!" Yuffie complained.

"You, are an idiot," Azurith said.

The three neos were about to make their move again, and the opposite team was about to try and fight them again.

*_Krrroooomm_* "Huh?" Andrea, Gabriel, and Johan all stopped suddenly, the sound of machine activating was heard all around the room. The back of the area suddenly lit up, and from the ground appeared four slots that opened up.

"What's that?" Andrea questioned.

"_Activating the Matter Converter_," a loud voice echoed through the large room.

"Wh- Tron?" Yuffie said when she heard the voice.

*_Whiirrrr_* From the ground lifted up four different rods, each one glowing white and began crackling electricity. When all four rods began lighting up a line of lighting all came together from the four points creating a large blinding flash of light. *_FLASH_* The neos and everyone else all blocked their eyes from the lightning flash as it lit up, and then the light died down as quickly as it came allowing them all to see again.

"Hmm?" Andrea was the first to notice.

"_OOOoowwww_!" Sora was rubbing his back on the ground like he was in pain, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy were all in similar pain.

"_owowowowo_w, that really hurt," Kairi said scrunching her shoulder together like she had the chills.

"What's the big Idea?" Doanald yelled out.

"_Sorry_," Tron apologized, "_But I told you before, that this technology wan not intended for living Users_," he told them.

"At lea- _ahh_, w-we're back," Riku said, he grabbed ahold of his shoulder when it felt like something cricked.

"_The slight pain should go away, living matter is a little more complicated to reassemble_," Tron warned them.

"Alright, then… uhh," Sora finally took notice of the situation, there were three Neo's in front of him, and all of their other friends were on the ground looking like they got in a fight.

"Guy's are you al- Azurith?" Sora said.

"Focus you idiot!" Azurith yelled, "I don't want these other idiots to be the ones to finish you off!" Azurith yelled.

"Azurith, you shouldn't say that kind of stuff to your friends," Lupa told him.

"What?" Sora asked confused.

"I'll explain later," Kairi told him getting her own weapon out.

"Uh right," Sora said.

"So you're the Keyweilder we've heard so much about," Andrea said lifting up her blade.

"They said you were strong, but I was never one to believe what others said," Gabriel said.

"D-Do we have to?" Johan asked with worry.

"Pick up the damn weapon and kill someone," Andrea threatened.

"Ri-Right, sorry," Johan timidly picked up his own lance's.

* * *

**Kisdota: And I'll end there, updating has gone faster. I'm sorry for any fans I had about my Kamen Rider System, and Zelda Four swords fic's. But this fic was here first, it comes first, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	83. Chapter 84

**Kisdota**: **Has anyone else been having slight difficulty with the job market? I mean I'm outside right now selling a bunch of stuff at a Garage Sale at 7 in the morning. I know that's not exactly early, but it's hard when you usually get to sleep in a little more around this time. Anyway anyone go over to Comic-con? I wish I did, I'm going to go next year for sure, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Review Thanks: Riku Uzumaki, crazygal17, Multiairoh1, Q-A the Authoress, Moon Princess016, and Sam Belk, thanks all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I got a lost contract on a Figure of Speech. **

* * *

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi all faced against their opponents, each side was holding their weapons in a fighting stance ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"I was sort of hoping that Web would have at least kept you in that place a little longer, shame," Andrea said twirling her katana in the air in movement with her fingers.

"You guys were never that good with planning," Sora said back at them.

"To true," Andrea said agreeing.

"What happened to the nut job anyway?" Gabriel asked.

"What do you think? We beat him," Donald said.

"It was easy once we figured out his style of fighting," Riku said.

"If you plan on staying around and hurting our friend's then get ready for the same," Kairi said.

"D-Don't think that we're w-weaker than he was," Johan said timidly.

"We three are tougher than that weakling you faced," Gabriel said, "Don't believe us? That's fine, we'll prove it to you."

"You guys keep saying that, I've yet to face one of you who was actually able to beat us," Sora said.

"Well a few of em did get close before," Goofy said.

"Goofy, quite!" Donald tried to whisper.

"Well the five of you aren't nearly enough for us," Andrea said.

"Don't forget us!" Yuffie suddenly yelled out. Behind the Neos, Yuffie along with everyone else got up looking ready to fight.

"We've had enough time to rest, ready for round two?" Zack asked.

"Ah right, the leftovers," Andrea said.

"We've got some leftovers fo our own," Gabriel said.

*_SNAP_* With a snap of his fingers a portal of Darkness suddenly opened up, from them appeared different Heartless and Nobodies.

"You weaklings can play with these," Gabriel said pointing at them. The Shadows and Dusk's obeyed and ran after the others attacking.

"Guys!" Sora said.

"We'll be fine!" Leon yelled, "You handle those Neos!" he told Sora as he and everyone else began fighting.

"Well then, let's see what you got," Andrea said. Without warning Andrea's weapon shot out like an arrow heading right for Sora.

*_CLANG_* Sora parried the blow with his Keyblade and deflected it sending it right back to Andrea who caught it in midair with her powers. Sora ran to Andrea with his weapon held high and swung down on her, but she blocked it with her own blade holding it horizontal in the air, and easily pushed him back.

"**Firega**!" "Hup!" Doanld and Goofy both attacked with a burst of fire and Goofy's shield. Andrea extended out her palms and caused her blade to spin around like a fan, shielding herself from both attacks.

"I'll take these three then," Andrea said, her body floated in the air and she moved towards Sora. Her sword going around her body from the left to the right, Sora jumped back from her and dodging her attacks as Donald and Goofy helped him out.

"You guys take the other two!" Sora yelled while fighting.

"Got it! Be careful!" Kairi yelled.

"_pft_, always taking the good ones for herself," Gabriel said annoyed.

"W-Well I can handle one of them" Johan said nervously picking up his lances. "Bring it," Kairi said with her Keyblade. "Let's see if you guys are as tough as you say you are," Riku commented.

"Hold on!" Riku and Kairi both heard a call from behind, they took a look behind themselves and saw both Melody and Vegas. Melody was in her crystal heart form with her powered up violin weapon, Vegas was powered up as well with his Capsule and coin plated gauntlets.

"We'll help out too," Melody said taking her place next to Riku.

"Enigma said he would take care of the leftover Heartless and Nobodies," Vegas said standing next to Kairi with his fist raised.

"Guys? Alright, let's do this," Kairi said running straight for Gabriel.

"Ah w-wait?" Johan said nervous.

"Too late to back off now," Riku said.

Sora and Andrea both kept their attacks up, parrying slash for slash. Sora was constantly swinging his arms from left to right as expertly as he could, but Andrea was able to easily block each attack with a simple twist of her fingers.

"You don't actually think that you'll get through me defense? You'll wear out long before I do," Andrea said.

"We'll see about that!" Sora said continuing to attack.

"**Blizzaga**!" Donald fired a blast of ice this time. With one free hand she aimed her palm at the spell and caught it with er powers.

"What?" Sora said when he saw her stop the attack. She moved it in front of her and threw it at Sora. Sora quickly ducked down and dodged it. She held up her weapon and swung it down on Sora, but Goofy got in the middle right on time and blocked it with his shield. Andrea held up her free hand again and did a pushing motion.

*_WHOOSH_* "WHOA!" Goofy was pushed back and crashed into Sora by Andrea's powers.

"Why you-!" Donald yelled heading for her.

"_hmph_!" Andrea did the same motion to Donald.

*_WHOOSH_* "_WAAH_!" Donald cried out when he was sent flying.

"_HAH HAH_!" *_CLANG CLANG_* Kairi attacked Gabriel who simply blocked her attacks over and over with his larger weapon. Gabriel then lunged his weapon forward at Kairi who blocked the attack, but it was so heavy she slid back on her feet and tried to keep her balance.

*_CHING CHING_* Vegas took this moment and began firing coins at Gabriel, he quickly brought his claymore in front of himself and deflected each shot.

"You're first," Gabriel said running for Vegas, he kept on firing as many coins as he could but the attacks were not enough to stop him.

"_HYAH_!" Gabriel swung his large claymore at Vegas who blocked the attack as best as he could with his fist.

*_CLASH_* Gabriel's blade got through Vegas's coin plated defense and grazed his hand underneath.

"_Ngh_, what was that?" Vegas said when he felt a slight surge of something over his body. Gabriel didn't say anything, he just opened up a portal of darkness next to him and reached into it pulling out a Dusk Nobody. Gabriel grabbed it by the head and forced it onto his blade fixing it into a crucifix position, and pulling out a little scalpel.

"What are you doing to that?" Vegas asked.

"I'd prefer show over tell," Gabriel said, he took his little knife and slit it through the Dusk's chest immediately killing it.

*_CRISH_* "_AUGH_!" Vegas grabbed onto his own chest when a sudden cutting pain entered his chest.

"VEGAS!" Kairi yelled, "He has voodoo powers?" she questioned looking at Gabriel.

Riku and Melody were attacking Johan side to side, he was constantly able to block each attack from the two using his twin Lances.

"**Darkra** _HA_!" Riku fired a charge of dark energy at Johan, but he did a twirl of his lance in one had to make a somewhat effective shield.

"_NGH_! This is too much," Johan said.

*_WHOOSH_* Johan had suddenly jumped up high into the air, so high that he was able to reach the ceiling. When he got to the top his feet landed and stayed there where he remained upside-down.

*_WRAP_* "_AUGH_!" Johan was unable to notice that a large wire had reached up to him and wrapped around his neck. Johan looked up (down) and saw Melody who used her violin strings to grab onto him. Johan took a hold of the wire and used his powers on it.

"_w-WHOA_!" Melody suddenly felt herself get lighter and she began rising up in the air. Riku tired to grab her before she was gone, but he was too late to grab her. She was rising up in a style that looked as though she was falling down. Melody reeled in the wires she had around Johan's neck in an attempt to bring herself closer to him and attack. Johan didn't resist, in fact he jumped right for her with both lance's forward. Melody knew she couldn't avoid the attack and used her Violin to try and defend herself.

*_WHOOSH_* A dark portal opened up in the air between the two and Riku jumped out of it heading for Johan with his blade, Johan was forced to defend and push Riku back, Riku used the momentum from Johan's defense to grab onto Melody and bring her back to the ground.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, don't worry," she said.

Riku and Melody had both landed on the ground near Sora where he had fallen from Andrea's attack.

"Johan! Keep your enemies on your side!" Andrea yelled to him on the ceiling.

"You can have them!" Johan said back.

"How're things going for you?" Riku asked Sora.

"Not so well, you?" Sora asked.

"My guys able to stick on the ceiling," Riku said.

"Mine has psychic powers," Sora said.

*_CHING_* From another area Vegas was sent flying back from one of Gabriel's attacks, coins scattered around him when he landed.

"Voodoo powers," Vegas commented.

"Vegas!" Kairi said going where he was. Gabriel took a hold of his weapon and stuck it into the ground tilting it forward.

"Let's see how many survive when they all take a blast," Gabriel said.

"I'm game I suppose," Andrea said, her weapon went right behind her and she brought her hands together and gathered a charge of what looked like holy energy.

"I-I suppose if we're all doing it," Johan walked right above the group and held both his lances. Violet like gravity energy surrounded them both.

"Guys," Sora said holding up his keyblade.

"Right," Kairi said, Riku agreed as well.

"_HYAAHH_!" All three Neo's suddenly launched their attacks. Gabriel sent a shockwave towards them from his large claymore, and Johan had thrown (Dropped) both of his lances. Sora and everyone all stood together in a group, Sora, Riku, and Kairi all stood ready for the attack's from the three different enemies.

*_BOOOOOMM_*

The three attacks all connected on the group and made a huge fiery explosion. The smoke and debris covered them from everyone's vision.

*_SHING_* "_Hmm_?" Andrea suddenly stepped to the side when a large cresent wave of energy passed by her nearly cutting her. The smoke surrounding the group suddenly cleared away, and all three of the Keywielders had changed into the **Realization **forms.

"**Sacred Hero**."

"**Shining Maiden**."

"**Dark Embrace**."

"Those forms," Andrea said.

"So that's the Realization we've been hearing about," Gabriel said.

"_nngh_, they look more dangerous than before," Johan said clenching his hands together. Sora and the three of them split up to attack.

Sora raised his blade and headed directly for Andrea, she got her blade back up in the air and swung it in front of her to defend herself from Sora's attack.

*_CLANG_* "_NNGH_!" Andrea suddenly found it more difficult to deflect the attack from Sora, she found that she was suddenly being pushed back.

"So this is the power of the Realization," she said, "I'll admit you do seem a bit more tougher."

"This is nothing," Sora said, "This is only the beginning of my strength." Sora grabbed his sword with both hands and swung it down on Andrea who held her weapon above her head to defend herself.

*_CLANG_* "_Nnrgh_!" Andrea held her ground, but grunted trying to go against Sora. She used her powers to move herself back a bit away from him.

"Alright, defend from this then," she said raising her hand up aiming her palm at Sora. Sora's body suddenly lifted up into the air a few inches, but very slowly.

"_NNGH… RRRGH_!" Andrea's face was starting to sweat; Sora had somehow become too heavy for her. Andrea tired to muscle it and pull up Sora in the air.

"_nggh…. RRRRGHH_-!" *_CLANG_* Andrea let go of Sora and he fell back on his feet.

"You're heavier," she said exhausted.

*_BLAST BLAST_* Kairi aimed her palms at Gabriel and fired a large burst of Holy energy. Gabriel kept up his weapon to defend from her attacks.

*_CHING CHING_* Vegas joined in with Kairi and started firing his coins along with Kairi. This time Gabriel got up and started running for Kairi who kept firing her holy magic. Gabriel forced Vegas back when he got close enough, and swung down his claymore at Kairi.

"_Ha_!" *_GRASP_* Kairi was able to catch his blade right between her hands. Kairi held on to the blade as Gabriel tried to get it out of her hands.

"_Ngh_! Annoying woman!" Gabriel said grunting as he tried to pull his blade out of her hands.

"_HYAH_!" *_SHIII_* Kairi hands suddenly started glowing with holy energy. The bright light shined out in a blinding light right in front of Gabriel.

"_RGH_!" Gabriel moved back, and Kairi let go of his weapon.

"My eyes!" Gabriel complained when his vision became a bright white. He started swinging his weapon around himself in an attempt to defend from anyone that would be around him, but it was a useless move.

*_CHING CHING CHING_* "_GWAH_!" Vegas began firing his own coins again, this time Gabriel was unable to defend.

"**Holya**!" Kairi fired another blast of her own energy at Gabriel, the attack sent him flying back again as he blindly fell on the ground.

"_nnngh_," Johan flinched nervously as he watched from the ceiling the other two Neo's in their fight fro.

"I-I think I'll step out," he said turning around and heading off. Before he could get away though, a portal of darkness had suddenly opened up parallel to the ceiling. Riku in his Dark Embrace form rose up from it and was standing in front of Johan on a platform of darkness.

"U-Uh, do-don't think I won't fight back," Johan said.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Riku said gathering his hand in a fist, "**Darkra**!" *_BLAST_* Riku launched a blast of Darkness at Johan. Johan flew back and landed on his back on the ceiling.

"_Rggh_, Don't make me angry," Johan said taking out his two lance's and throwing them forward at Riku.

"_hmph_," Riku didn't move from his spot, instead he raised up his hand and opened up a portal of darkness. The lance's that Johan launched suddenly went into the portal and disappeared in it.

"W-M-My weapons! Give them back!" Johan cried. Riku opened up two portals next to him, and the same lances that Johan threw came out of them and struck him.

*_Pier-PIERCE_* "_AUGH_!" Lance held himself up when he was attacked, but still recalled his weapons to his side. Riku opened up a second portal right in front of himself again, this time something that resembled a harpoon tip shot out at Lance.

*_CLASH_* "_RGH_!" Lance grunted, back down on the ground Melody had used her violin and used the harpoon bottom on a portal Riku had made. Johan had caught the tip of Melody's weapon in his weapon's keeping it from getting to him.

*_SCREEEEE_* "AAAUGHH!" a loud screeching noise suddenly called out traveling from Melody's weapon through to Johan's own.

*_CLING_* "_Aa-AAAHH_!" Johan lost enough focus and finally began falling down to the ground.

*_CRASH_* "_rrgh_!" Johan grunted when he landed on his back hard. Riku had returned from the ceiling as well landing easily on his feet next to Melody.

"This isn't safe anymore," Johan complained.

"Guys!" Sora called out, "Let's end this quickly!" he said, Sora put his hand out in the air and opened up his palm.

*_WHOOSH* *whirr-whiirrr_* Near the entrance of the long and large hallway appeared the little robot medallion device.

"Got it! Let's do it!" Kairi said, she dismissed her own powers and turned back to normal. "Alright," Riku said, dismissing his own powers.

Sora opened up the Medallion in his hand and pressed the right buttons.

"Courage Wisdom Kindness Light Darkness" the Medalion closed up and Sora placed it on his chest allowing himself to change. Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy all suddenly disappeared into spheres of light and all went directly into Sora's chest. Sora's body changed and gave a bright blinding light for a second and then cleared away.

"**Sacred Hero, Knight Drive**," Sora's body was suddenly covered in its metal armor like plating, but that soon dissapeared as he was covered in his more powerful armor. Both of Sora's weapons appeared in his hands, and the Medallion changed its image stain glass style sword surrounded by the images of a staff, cross, shield, and bat in four different corners.

"They can do that?" Gabriel said.

"O-Oh man, this doesn't look good," Johan said.

"Both of you shut up," Andrea said. The three Neo's stuck together, but Sora's new form looked so intimidating to them. Like a 20 year old going against 3 pre-schoolers.

"Ah, wait, we have our own power don't we?" Gabriel said.

"Yeah," Andrea said pulling out from her pocket a familiar crystal heart, the other two did the same.

"I don't know are these safe," Johan asked.

"Johan," Andrea threatened.

"Right sorry," he said.

*_SHATTER_* All three of them broke their crystal hearts at once, a dust of crystal cloud surrounded them changing their form.

"_Get ready_," Kairi said.

"_We could handle one of them easy, three of them might be a little tricky_," Riku said.

The dust cleared away revealing the three in different forms. Johan's cloak around his body had gone from a reddish black into a dark brown. His legs had grown more muscular and his boots now had wings on them. His elbows, shoulders, and knees had metal plating, and he was wearing a helm on his head that had wings on them. His lances had doubled as well he was holding four of them, two in each hand.

Gabriel had grown long feathered wings on his back, and his Claymore was traded for something that looked like a large halo hoop over his head. In the middle of his chest was something that looked like a dark orb of darkness in a hole in the middle of his chest.

Andrea's own cloak had changed into a long white dress with lines of gold markings on them. Her hair had covered over her face leaving only her mouth visible, and her back now had white feathered wings.

"Let's see if you're still as tough as you were," Andrea said.

* * *

**Kisdota: I'm risking a lot by writing this, I'm taking a final in Speech and I'm still not ready. Be sure to Review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	84. Note

**Kisdota: I'm on vacation, and I only have this brief moment of a few minutes to say I need a little time to update sorry. YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	85. Chapter 85

**Kisdota: Sorry for making you all wait, I've been on vacation lately. Last week I was in Michigan and Chicago visiting relatives and seeing the sites. Unfortunately it was a family vacation so I didn't relax very well, thus my inspiration was a bit down for a while. **

**So anybody try the game Catherine? Honestly this game is a true horror game, I mean anybody can scare you with blood and guts, but this game brings in real life fears. Things you really need to be afraid of. Honestly I'm scared to go more than a level a day, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Review Thanks: Multiairoh1, Riku Uzumaki, Bearybeary, Moon Princess016, and Chaoshime. Thanks for those Reviews, sorry that I'm not a quick updater, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: **Sorta on break, go figure it out yourself.**

* * *

Sora and everyone in their **Knight Drive **form attacked all three of the crystal heart powered Neos, using the jewel on their left arm he summoned a gathering of flames together.

"**Sacred Firaga**!" Sora let lose a torrent of flames at them, the three Neos split up and dodged the attack. Up in the air Johan landed down right in front of Sora and swung around with both of his lances and attacked. Sora brought up both of his blades and defended against Johan. As soon as Johan attacked he quickly jumped up and out of the way, behind him Gabriel used the large halo over his head and aimed it at Sora. A gathering of light gathered in the center of the halo and launched a blast of energy. Sora quickly ducked down and rolled to the side dodging the attack. With both of his blades he embedded them in the ground and swung a shockwave of light and dark at Gabriel.

*_SHING_* "**Crossing Realms**!" The two waves went directly towards the center of Gabriel.

Gabriel jumped up over the two attacks in the center of the X shape and started gathering energy again in the halo aiming at Sora.

*_BLAST_* A strong burst of energy shot at Sora again. "

**Barrier**!" this time Sora created a force field around him and took in the attack. The shell around him shattered and sent the attack right back at Gabriel.

*_SHING_* "_Grh_!" Gabriel defended himself by crossing his arms in defense. Andrea floated forward with her katana in her hand and swung it at Sora who blocked it with his own blades. The two got in a fight with their weapons, Andrea made her blade float from hand to hand to attack from wherever she wanted and defend in an instant. Sora kept swinging both of his swords at Andrea to get past her defense. Sora swung his right arm as horizontally far as he could leaving him wide open to an attack. Andrea took this moment and attacked with her blade.

*_CLING_* The buckler shield on Sora's right arm grew in size defending Sora from Andrea's attack. Sora swung his arm knocking back Andrea with his shield and knocking her back.

"_Grgh_!" Andrea grunted as she got her footing back.

"So you are better like this," Andrea said. Sora was about to attack again, but something stopped him.

*_CLANG_* "Huh?" suddenly two long lances embedded themselves directly between Sora in front of his arms.

*_SHING_* Another two crossed behind Sora in an X shape trapping him where he was.

"What?" Sora tried to get out, but he wasn't quick enough.

*_SHING_* "_GUH_?" Andrea attacked in an instant with her blade. The katana stuck itself right in the middle of Sora's gut sticking out of the back of him. "But you're still not powerful enough!" Andrea said pulling her blade out.

*_SHING_* "_GAAAH_!" Sora yelled from the pain he felt from her attack. "_GRAAGH_!" Everyone else grunted from the pain that was shared.

"Everyone!" Melody called out as she appeared, she grabbed a hold of her weapon and swung it like a whip attacking Andrea.

"Too late Traitor," Andrea raised up a free hand and aimed her palm at Melody.

*_WHOOSH_* "_Grgh_!" Melody grunted when she was sent flying back.

"_MELODY!_" Riku yelled from inside.

*_CHING_* "_grgh_!" Andrea felt something small and metallic attack her on the side of her head, she looked to the right and saw Vegas in his powered up form who was launching coins at her. "Leave them alone!" he yelled as he shot more coins at her.

"Annoying pest," Andrea did the same thing but on the coins. Stopping them in midair and firing them back at him faster than he launched at her.

*_CHING CHING CHING_* "_Nrgh_!" Vegas was launched back from the attack.

"_Vegas_!" Kairi yelled.

"Now!" Gabriel aimed his charged up Halo at Sora, and Andrea had gotten out of the way of the attack.

*_BLAST_* "_GAAAH_!" Sora was engulfed from the attack and his body was launched back and he broke out of his lance imprisonment.

*_BOOOM_* "_AGH_!" the medallion bot on Sora's chest was suddenly forced off of him.

*_SHIIIINN_* A bright blinding light suddenly shined in the room.

"_nngh_." "_grrh_." "_Mmnn_," Sora's larger form was suddenly replaced by everyone else.

"Guys!" Melody said rushing to their aid.

"Kairi!" Vegas said running with her as well.

"What? What happened?" Sora said getting back up.

"We split back up," Goofy said.

"How did that happen?" Donald said.

"They must have attacked us too hard," Kairi said.

"_Heh_, let's see how long you last against us now," Andrea said summoning her blade.

* * *

"_sigh_, great," Enigma said as he pressed a final button on the keypad. "The others aren't going to be that happy," he said pressing a few more buttons on the keypad before he shut down the screen. "Tron you there?" Enigma said into the mic.

"_Affirmative, I have restored at least 69% of my functions_," he said.

"Can you reactivate the towns and towers self defense system?"

"_Affirmative, self defense functions are restored. I will take care of the infestation, you may go assist User Sora and friends_," he said.

"Alright, look after my USB to, they don't look like they're doing to well," Enigma said rushing out the door. Tron was about to go back to maintaining the self defense system, but something else came into the room.

*_whoosh_* "_hmm_?" Tron looked through the surveillance and saw something fly through the window. The little robot Medallion flew in and landed on an empty space on the console. "_You are, the medallion I met correct_?" Tron asked.

"_whiirrr clickclick whirr_," the head of the little device moved around. Tron was able to understand when it said somehow. "_hmm? Yes, may I ask why though_?" Tron asked.

"_Whirrr click whirr whiirr_." "

_Ah, I understand, please look into user Enigma's storage_," Tron said. The robot moved over to the open port and plugged its arm into it. The screen lit up and showed a guage on it.

"Downloading."

* * *

"This isn't looking good," Riku commented holding his blade up ready to fight.

"We could barely fight them in our combined form, like this it might be too tough," Donald said.

"We're not going to give up, even if it looks bad we're not quitting in the middle," Kairi said ready to fight.

"You're still willing to cling to hope?" Andre questioned.

"If you believe that you'll win then your despair will only grow," Gabriel said to them.

"Better than just giving up, we can still fight," Sora said.

"S-Should we keep f-fighting?" Johan asked.

"You're kidding right? We have them on the ropes, what's there to be afraid of?" Gabriel complained.

"B-But they still want to fight, maybe they got something up their sleeve," Johan said timid.

"Why you're a part of this team I'll never know," Andrea said.

"M-Maybe I should take some precaution too," Johan said, he reached into the coat pocket in his uniform and pulled out a red crimson heart.

"That, fine go ahead," Andrea said.

"That heart," Riku said.

"A-Alright, l-let's see what happens," Johan said as he gripped the heart.

"No- WAIT!" Sora yelled out.

*_SHATTER_*

The crystal in Johan's hand suddenly shattered and split into a cloud of red dust that surrounded him and seeped into Johan.

"… … huh?" Johan looked over his body, nothing had happened.

"Eh? It doesn't work?" Andre wondered aloud.

"These things must be defective, I shouldn't have believed what he said," Gabriel said.

"This-… why is nothing happening? Di-Did I do it wrong?" Johan asked.

"Oh forget it, let's just go back to killing this group," Gabriel said facing away from Johan and towards Sora.

"Just toss your damn spears at them," Andrea said.

"… …"

"For the love of god stop being afraid and attack," Andrea said annoyed.

"… …"

"Johan?" Andrea questioned turning back at him.

"… …_nnnrrrgg_," Johan grabbed his head and made a few pain sounding noises.

"Hmm? What? Is that heart too much for you?" Gabriel questioned.

"_GRAAAH_!" *_WHOOOSH_* A powerful wave of gravity energy suddenly shot out of Johan sending Gabriel and Andrea flying away. Sora and the other's braced themselves and held their ground as a wave of gravity flew past them nearly knocking them off their feet.

"_NRGH_! W-What was that?" Sora said holding his ground. Johan was still in the same spot, his body started becoming covered in what seemed like a blackish purple energy. Around Johan anything that was light enough, particles in the air, broken rubble started to gather over him and headed right onto him.

"Johan? The hell's wrong with you?" Gabriel asked. Johan's head faced directly at Sora and the group, and his body suddenly lit up a bit more.

*_PWWWOOOSSSH_* A strong strange force suddenly pulled Sora, his friends, and two Neo's. "_WWHH-_? JOHAN!" Gabriel yelled. "What the hell's wrong with you?" Andrea yelled as she and Gabriel were pulled towards Johan.

"The guy's going crazy!" Riku said holding his ground. Everyone else tried to hold their ground.

"Wh-WAH!" Kairi started to feel her feet in the air as she was starting to rise up. "KAIRI!" Sora grabbed onto her hand before she could be sucked in.

"_HRAAAAGH_!" Johan stomped the ground with his dark violet covered foot. This time no one could hold on, and everyone he was aiming for was lifted up and sucked into him. Sora and the other yelled as they were pulled into Johan, as though they were roughly falling towards him.

*_FLASH_* Everyone near him suddenly disappeared in a bright flash of light, where Johan was once standing was replaced with a little swirling vortex of dark purple mist.

* * *

"_Nrgh_, huh?" when Sora opened his eyes he looked around the area he was now in. He, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Melody, and Vegas were there along with the two other Neo's. The room they were in was similar like the realm between dark portals, but this area was a little darker. Almost like they were in space with no stars, just swirling looking clouds of violet.

"W-What the hell?" Gabriel said.

"What is this place?" Kairi questioned looking around.

"Hey! Where did your friend take us?" Riku asked.

"I'm not sure myself," Andrea said.

"Didn't think the guy had this kind of ability in him," Gabriel said.

"That crimson red heart," Melody said.

"Yeah, there's no telling what that thing can do," Riku said.

"_HEEHEEHEE_!" *_SLAM_* Out of nowhere Johan suddenly appeared and landed between the two Neo's.

"Wh- Johan? Where the hell did you come from?" Gabriel asked annoyed.

"_heee hehehehe_!" he responded manically.

"Uh Johan?" Gabriel asked. Johan looked completely normal, like he was the same before in his regular crystal heart form.

"Something must be wrong with him," Andrea said not really sounding like she cared.

"…!" Gabriel suddenly felt something in his pocket shaking. Andre suddenly felt the same thing.

"What's this?" Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out a Crimson blood red heart, it was pulsating in his hand.

"This is odd, Baroque never said anything about this," Andrea said looking at her own pulsing red heart.

"WAIT!" Sora yelled, "Don't use those! They'll drive you crazy!"

"He's right, all the other Neo's we've met lost their mind when they used those!" Kairi yelled as well.

"These things make us go crazy?" Gabriel asked.

"That would explain Johan," Andrea said motioning to Johan.

"That's fine, we don't need these things to-," Gabriel started. *_SHATTER_* "W-Huh?" the heart in Gabriel's hand suddenly shattered without him squeezing it.

*_SHATTER_* "Huh?" the heart in Andrea's hand suddenly shattered as well.

"They shattered them?" Donald asked.

"It looked like they shattered on their own," Goofy said worried.

"_NNrgh_!" Gabriel suddenly kneeled down, the Halo over his head changed back into a claymore and grew to his size. "_Grr-GAAH!_" Andrea felt something on her body as well, a veil of black began to cover her body, marks over her began to glow a deep red.

* * *

Back outside everyone else was finally able to get rid of the remaining Heartless and Nobodies, and Enigma had finally made it back to the fight.

"Uh huh… alright, start letting the civilians back into town, we'll see you when we can," Leon said hanging up his phone, "The Turks said that all the enemies are gone, the towns safe."

"Okay, so can anyone tell me what this is?" Yuffie asked pointing to the small swirl in front of her.

"Be careful, don't touch it," Vincent said.

"I know that! I'm not a kid," Yuffie said.

"Whatever this thing is it sucked up Sora and the others," Cid said.

"It was one of the Neo's," Enigma said.

"I saw it too, one of them used a red heart on themselves and suddenly sucked them in," Aerith said.

"So how do we get them out?" Zack asked.

"We could throw in a rope and pull em out," Yuffie suggested.

"Out of this thing? It's the size of a baseball, I don't think anyone could be pulled out," Tifa said.

"Let me try something," Cloud said. He picked up a small piece of rubble near his foot and tossed it directly at the little vortex, the moment the rock touched the spot it was sucked in by it in an instant.

"Whoa, that was cool!" Yuffie said.

"It looked like this hole has similar properties of a black hole, but contained in a single area," Enigma said.

"Do you think they're still alive?" Azurith asked.

"They gotta be, I mean something this complex needs something to keep it anchored in this spot. Either they're all in some other place… or… well the Neo sacrificed itself to destroy them," Enigma said.

"They better not be dead, I still have a score to settle," Azurith said.

"You think we can do anything to help them?" Lupa asked.

"Well if we were to touch the thing would we be probably be taken where they were… _sigh_, I guess that's going to have to be me," Enigma said annoyed.

"What about us?" Yuffie asked.

"Sora and the others are dealing with Neo's," Azurith said, "You'll be about as deadly to them as a fish on a skillet."

"Azurith, don't be rude," Lupa tried to scold him, but was unable to when Azurith looked at him crookedly.

"I'll go in with you, Lupa as well," he said.

"Right, we shall assist you as well," Lupa agreed saluting.

"Alright, the rest of you just keep back. Oh and one of you look after King Mickey, he's back in the office. That shield wore him off," Enigma said. "Alright, you three be careful in there," Aerith said.

"Lupa," Azurith said. "Right," Lupa pulled out four individual pieces of his spear and connected them before giving it to Azurith. Azurith stabbed Lupa in the stomach sucking him in as a black liquid and shooting him back out of the spear making it a large black blade.

"The hell-? Where did you find a guy like him?" Enigma questioned.

"Talk later," Azurith said grabbing his hand, "Action now." Azurith forced Enigma to touch the small vortex and the two were instantly sucked in.

* * *

_*WHOOSH_* "_AUUGH_!" Enigma grunted in pain, Azurith looked like he was in pain as well but kept it too himself.

"That was uncomfortable," Azurith stated. "_Not a very fun experience_," Lupa said.

"Yeah… that's what happens when you force your body's matter to instantaneously shift from one point to another in a tiny hole," Enigma said.

*_BOOM_* the three of them suddenly heard a loud explosion noise. They saw Sora and the group as they were blown away by a powerful attack.

"Everyone!" Enigma yelled. The Neo's that attacked had changed from their regular forms. Andrea was now covered in something like a pitch black suit all around her body with different scar like red glowing markings on her body. Her now black hair covered her face and behind her bangs were two red eyes. On her back were six black feathered wings and a gold bracelet on her left wrist.

Gabriel's body was fixated on his Claymore in a cross like form floating in the air. His face looked lifeless but still kept his eyes on his enemies.

"What the hell happened to them?" Enigma asked.

"They're messing with my opponent," Azurith said rushing into the fight. At this point everyone else noticed Azurith with Lupa, and Enigma. "Azurith? How'd they get here?" Sora said. Azurith leaped right for Andrea with Lupa.

"_Warning, watch out_!" Lupa said. *_FWOOM_* Azurith was suddenly forced back by some powerful force of energy making him fly back. He did a back flip in the air to stabilize himself and landed back on his feet with the rest of the group.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"don't ask, it certainly isn't for you," he said.

"_HWAH_!" Enigma threw his keyblade at the Neo's as hard as he could.

"_hmmm_!" Gabriel got in the way of Enigma's attack and the four corners of his cross started glowing.

*_SHING_* *_CLANG_* Enigma's blade was stopped in midair by what looked like a person in a Neo suit.

"Another Neo?" Goofy said.

"No, that's just some copy of one," Riku said. Enigma's blade disappeared in the enemies hand and went back to him. Gabriel's copy Neo disappeared from sight and the four corners of Gabriel's cross lit up again.

*_BLAST_* A large blast of holy energy was fired at the group engulfing them all in a heavy explosion.

*_BLAST_* Everyone defended, but was affected by the burn and the blast of the attack.

"_HEHEHEHEee_!" Johan was suddenly up in the air and disappeared from sight in an instant.

*_SHING_* "_GAH_!" Sora felt something sharp pass by him on his chest. The quick and sightless attacks continued on. *_SHI-SHI-SHI-SHI-SHI-SHING*_ "AAAGGGHH!" Everyone was attacked and knocked away by the constant stinging attacks. Johan reappeared back with the two Neo's, his spears landing next to him point down. Andrea floated close to the group and faced to the left, she extended all six of her black wings out and they began to change white.

"_HWAAHH_!" *_VWOOOM_* A long wide beam of holy laser shot out of her wings and she turned to the right sweeping her attack across the area.

*_BLAST BLAST* *BOOOM_* "_GAAAHH_!" Everyone yelled out, the attack completely over took them and they all fell to the ground tired and in pain.

"_Nrggh_! This can't be," Azurith complained trying to get back up with Lupa.

"I can't… I can't keep fighting," Melody said. Vegas had lost his powers and turned short again, he bunched his arms together showing that he was tired as well.

"We're not _gasp _gonna give up like that," Riku said.

"We'll win, we always find a way to win," Kairi said.

"_Nrgh_!" Sora raised his arm up like he was trying to call the Keyblade, but he wasn't. "Come on… you said you would come when I need you… where are you?" he said. The three Neo's began powering up again ready to fight. "Fine!" Sora got up and grabbed a hold of his Keyblade, "**Sacred Hero**." *_Shatter_* Sora's Keyblade broke up and surrounded him, the shards gathered and grew into a wondrous and silver suit of armor. "I'm still able to fight," he said as he began his attack.

* * *

"Download Complete." the computer stated.

"_You are now fully equipped_," Tron said, "_Is there anything else I can do for you?_"

"_whirrrrrr whir whir_."

"_Very well, I will try and convert an area for her_," Tron said. The little medallion robot fired up its thrusters and lifted up its arms flying out of the room and towards Sora.

* * *

*_BOOM_* "_GRGh_!" Sora was blasted away again by another powerful attack, he wasn't able to stand his ground as well as he hoped he was fading fast. "_Ngh_!" Sora struggled to get up, but his strength was limited. Andrea extended out her wings and made them white again charging up for another attack. "SORA! GET AWAY!" Kairi yelled, but Sora wasn't able to run fast enough.

"_HWA-_!" *_shiii_* before Andrea could even get the attack out she disappeared in a bright light. "Huh?" Sora as well as the two Neo's looked around for Andrea, Sora noticed something else. "Ah! You again!" Sora said when he spotted the robot above. Gabriel and Johan noticed the robot as well. The front chest of the machine lit up again, and Andrea appeared again facing the other Neo's.

"_-AAH-! AAHH?_" *_BLAST_* Andrea mistakenly kept up her attack and fired at both Gabriel and Johan.

"Alright, medallion mode, let's take them down," Sora said putting out his hand. The little robot landed on his hand and changed its form.

"Update."

"Up-what?" the robot in Sora's hand folded up into a medallion shape and opened up. "W-huh?" Sora noticed that the along with the five regular buttons another three were lit up as well. "These are…?" Sora questioned.

"Update, Update, press corresponding buttons" the robot said in a computerized voice, Sora didn't question it anymore and just pressed them all in the order they lit up.

*_beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_* The medallion closed up and the image on its chest changed into a yellow colored stain glass image of a heart.

"Courage, Wisdom, Kindness, Light, Dark, Strength, Intelligence, Luck"

The image on the front lit up again and everyone started glowing. Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy were suddenly all changed into bright lights and absorbed into the medallion. Then suddenly three more strings of light shot out and headed for Enigma, Melody, and Vegas.

"W-What?" *_SHINNN_* the bright threads of light went into the middle of their chest.

"W-Whoa, W-What's going on?" Melody felt herself being tugged by the light thread like a fishing pole.

"I-I don't know!" Enigma said. Vegas gave his own tug as he tried to fight back, but eventually the three of them were taken into the Medallion as well.

*_FLASH_* The Medallion then floated up and fixated itself on the middle of Sora's chest.

"Mega Drive" Sora's body suddenly lit up all over him, his upper body lit up the same green with the large blue lined star image on his chest. His legs turned into a bright red with orange imaged flames along the bottom. His left arm gained a green jewel and was covered in a white bright armor plating. His right arm changed into a dark black armor plated arm with a small buckler shield.

*_SHIII_* the medallion on his chest lit up again and sent out different beams of light that surrounded him and covered his body. Sora's feet gained golden plated boots with defender plates that reached up to his knees covering the top of them with large golden medals. A vest sash weaved of clear wires appeared around Sora's chest and around his waist. Lines of black wires lined the sash like a straight grid. On both of Sora's shoulders appeared green metallic shoulder pads stretching up as though they were some kinds of horns reaching over Sora's head. Attached to the pads was a long tattered dark green cape.

**A hero of great courage has been blessed by seven hearts, and a knight rises above the ranks and becomes a king**.

The lights went away revaling Sora's new form to the enemies. "W-What's that?" Azurith said. "Nnn?" Andrea and the other two gave a slight step back from Sora.

"**Sacred Lord, Royal Drive**."

* * *

**Kisdota: Sorry for the wait again, I hope this little tidbit makes you all want to keep reading. Getting the Internet was hell for me, I'm in some beach house with no connection. Why didn't anyone ever tell me that Starbucks had internet? Seriously, I should really consider getting a taste for coffee, YAHAHAHAHAHA**


	86. Chapter 86

**Kisdota: Sorry I didn't respond to reviews last time. I was in a place with no internet as I mentioned before, and by the time I could respond I felt a bit awkward in responding. **

**Review Thanks-**

**Riku Uzumaki: Yes, Yes it should, YAHAHAHAHA**

**Q-A the Authoress: Romance is a challenge for me sorry, but I know your complaint I'll try better, YAHAHAHAHA**

**AsoenixKristian: Thanks man, glad someone really enjoys my work, YAHAHAHAH**

**Bearybeary: I'll explain later, YAHAHAHAHA**

**Multiairoh 1: Just get another cookie, YAHAHAHAH**

**Johan Oresso: True true, YAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I fake ownership of Kingdom Heaw man got arrested and fined.**

* * *

In the strange dark world Andrea, Gabriel, and Johan all stood a few feet back away from Sora in his new form. Azurith wielding Lupa looked at them as well.

"_Did you see that_?" Lupa asked Azurith.

"Yeah… where did he get this power? I've never seen him turn into that before," Azurith said.

Sora looked down around his body and new form out of curiosity.

"What's this? This isn't our regular form?" Sora said.

"_W-Whoa, hey_!" Sora heard Kairi say in his body.

"W-Kairi? Are you alright?" Sora asked suddenly.

"_No no I'm fine_, _someone's pushing me_!" Kairi said.

"Wait what?" Sora asked confused.

"_Yeah it's a bit more cramped than usuaAAH_," Riku suddenly yelled out.

"_Sorry Sorry_!" Enigma said.

"W- Enigma?" Sora said.

"_Yeah I'm here to_," Melody said.

"_Someone's stepping on my foot_!" Donald yelled.

"_Sorry Sorry_," Goofy said apologetic.

"W-Wait, who else is in there?" Sora asked.

"_Uh Vegas is to, he's just a bit shy_," Kairi said.

"_…_"

"Wait was that-?"

"_Yeah that was him_," Riku said.

"What's going on? What happened?" Sora asked.

"_I have no idea, I didn't program the medallion to- for the love of- Scoot Over_!" Enigma yelled.

"_I'm as far to the end as I can_!" Riku said. Sora heard the sound of struggling and shuffling in his body.

"Stop Stop!" Sora yelled.

"Who is he talking to?" Azurith asked as Sora jumped around.

"Guys GUYS! Come on we're still fighting!" Sora said.

Andrea, Gabriel, and Johan all got over their cautiousness and started moving for Sora again.

"_Alright, sorry, we'll… try and get used to this cramp'ness_," Kairi said.

Gabriel was the first to move, the four ends of his crucifix body lit up and fired four blast of holy energy.

"Gh-!" *_BOOOM_* The attacks all his Sora and resulted in a large bright explosion.

"_HYAH_!" Sora jumped out of the blast looking completely unharmed and ran for the three Neo's. Johan made a straight jump forward quicker than the eye could see.

"_…_," Sora heard, he suddenly stopped and swung his leg around right where Johan was in that slight instant.

*_CHING_* "_GAH_!" Johan was knocked back by a heavy attack and dropped all four of his lances. Where he landed different gold coins fell and scattered around him.

"Whoa," Sora said, "I didn't know I could do that." Gabriel floated up in the air and below him appeared two new ghostly looked Neo cloak shrouded bodies.

"_Those two look familiar_," Kairi said. One of them lifted up one of their arms and gathered a blast of fire in their metal covered hand. The Neo threw it like a baseball right at Sora.

"_Hrgh_!" Sora stood tall with his legs spread and arms stanced.

*_BLAST_* The fire attack hit him and the woven vest sash around him suddenly changed from a clear white into a light reddish orange.

"_Rrgh_?" Gabriel grunted in power hungry confusion.

"Wh-what just happened?" Sora asked.

"_Ow-owow! S-Sora_!" Melody said sounding like she was in a prickly pain.

"Melody? Is everything alright?" Sora asked worried.

"_Fire it! Left arm left ARM Fire PLEASE_!" Melody said in growing pain. Sora aimed his left arm at the Neo's, the jewel on his arm started glowing and Sora fired a blast of flames. They came out of the jewel like a spewing fire out of a flamethrower.

*_FWOOOSH_* The flames completely engulfed the first Neo completely till there was nothing left of him. Sora's Sash Vest changed back into a clear'ish white.

"_What was that? Melody are you alright_?" Riku asked sounding annoyed.

"_Yeah I-I'm fine, I just got a bit hot for me_," she said.

The second more slim Neo started heading for Sora, her feet seemed to glide across the ground like an ice skater. The Neo jumped up and tried to deliver a jumping kick at Sora with her foot which gave off a cold ice mist.

*_BAM_* "_GH_-!" Sora tried to defend with his buckler shield, but the cold got to him. Ice covered Sora's right arm encasing it.

"_T-Try what we did again_!" Melody said. The ghostly Neo tried to deliver another kick, but this time Sora took it head on in the middle of his chest, a small amount of ice covered the front of him, but a lot of it got absorbed into Sora and his Vest changed into a light blue.

"_Melody? Are you fine_?" Riku suddenly asked.

"_Yeah I think I got used-aaah_," Melody chattered, "_n-n-nevermind f-fire it o-out p-p-please_." Sora aimed his left arm at the ghostly Neo and a cloud of chilling air fired out of his arm. The ghostly Neo took the attack full on trying to shake it off. Her body suddenly started to chill, and turn blue till she was completely covered in Ice.

"_HAH_!" *_CHING_* Sora delivered a heavy kick to the frozen ghost Neo, her body shattered like glass, shattered remains fell to the ground along with a few coins. "Alright whose next?" Sora said.

"_Grrr_," Andrea growled at Sora, her six black wings spread out and she flew straight up in the air as much as she could in the room. She aimed her six wings right at Sora and covered her wings in holy energy making them turn white. Gabriel floated up in the air as well next to her, and Johan jumped up hanging on to one side of Gabriel's Cross aiming one of his lances at Sora.

"_I don't think we can absorb another attack again, I don't have it in me_," Melody said.

*_BLAST_* Andrea and Gabriel both fired a large amount of holy energy, and Gabriel tossed one of his lances at Sora.

*_BOOOM_* The three attacks caused a large explosion right where Sora was standing. Azurith and Lupa were both still watching from a distance.

"_Did that get him_?" Lupa questioned.

"No, that wasn't enough," Azurith said.

*_WHOOSH_* Sora had jumped straight up in the air right out of the explosion and flames. The long tattered cape behind him had suddenly split apart in half and spread out like wings.

"He can fly?" Azurith said. Sora flew up at the same level that the three Neo's were at, they gave a slight float back out of fear.

"_Oh cool I didn't know I could do that_," Enigma said. Sora flew straight at the three attacking Neo's who tried to shoot him out of the air. Andrea fired her large wing span beam at Sora trying to hit him, Sora rose and avoiding the shot's. Gabriel fired multiple shots of holy with Johan who tossed his other lances. Sora quickly dove straight down, avoiding all the attacks. Sora quickly rose up when he was right underneath the three, he spun around sending a heavy roundhouse kick to them all.

*_CHING_* "_GRAGH_!" "_GHH_!" Andrea and Gabriel were both struck by Sora causing them both to lose their balance and fall to the ground along with a few gold coins. Andrea, Gabriel, and Johan all hit the ground and quickly tried to get up. Sora floated right back down to the ground slowly landing on his feet as his tattered cape came back together.

"This is going pretty well," Sora commented.

"_Yeah I'm surprised we're still in control_," Kairi said.

Sora clasped his hands together, and brought them apart slowly. Between his hands appeared a small amount of light in a sphere. Holding the light Sora stretched out his right hand, the light stretched out into a metallic staff**.** Around the metallic staff grew an armor shell plating leaving the handle free to grab right in the middle.

*_SHING_* At the two ends of his large metallic staff appeared two different long blades. One wide in a cross shape glowing a light holy yellow color, on the other side was an axe head shaped blade with a dark purplish glow.

"_HWAH_!" *_WHOOSH_* Sora held his duel ended weapon above his head and spun it around quickly before dropping the dark end on the ground.

"_GRAGH_!" Johan did a heavy leap forward at Sora wielding all four of his lances in one hand and thrusting forward with them like a drill. Sora stood right in his spot and held his lance horizontally in front of him.

"**The never breaking spirit of Kindness**."

*_CLASH_* A large octagon shaped wall of glass like energy blocked Johan in an instant. Sora pushed forward causing Johan to fly back.

Gabriel rose up again and started firing more of his holy attacks at Sora.

Sora imbedded the holy cross blade into the ground, and held the middle staff.

"**The ever growing power of Wisdom**."

*_FWOOSH_* Sora threw up his blade and sent out a large amount of holy energy sending if forth like an ocean wave. The holy power engulfed Gabriel's attack as well as himself knocking him back to the ground. Andrea opened up her wings again gathering energy to fire another large attack. Sora stepped forward holding his weapon forward, and the cape on his back split up again into wings.

"**The infinitely lasting strength of courage**."

Andrea fired her attack again and Sora's two wings flew forward sliding Sora across the ground straight for Andrea.

*_BLAST_* Sora dove directly into the attack as Andrea kept her power up trying to overpower him. Sora kept going forward, slightly slowing down from Andrea's power, but still not stopping. Sora soon got close to Andrea and swung his weapon around quickly hitting her with both ends of his weapon.

*_SHING_* "_GAH_!" Andrea's attack stopped the moment she was struck sending her flying back.

"_grrrggh_!" Andrea growled as she got back up along with the other two Neo's.

"_Let's end this, quick, while we can_," Riku said.

"_ghrr_… you," Andrea growled out still sounding like she was power hungry.

"_Is she still in control_?" Melody asked.

"_Yeah I didn't think they could still do anything normal while they were powered up_," Enigma said.

"You're still… weaker," they heard Andrea say, "No matter… how powerful you become… as long… as you hold… those hearts… you will always be weak," she muttered out weakly.

"Those are the last words you'll say to us," Sora said bringing up his duel ended weapon. "**Limit Break**,"

*_Shatter_* the light sound of glass breaking was heard as he swung his weapon across the ground slashing both ends across creating a glowing crevice of light and dark crossing each other on the ground.

"**Through the loyalties that lie in the dreams that we share, we declare peace and prosperity on the land we stand upon**!"

*_CRASH_*The two crevices suddenly stretched out across the ground, like a small forming canyon in the earth. The two lights of white and black changed into a glowing twilight orange. *_SHIIII_* the light started glowing brighter and formed a large wall of orange energy growing high above the Neos.

"_Rgh_?" The other three Neos were surprised and shocked at the new power that appeared, Sora swung his weapon hitting the new large wall of energy.

"**Royal Decree**!"

*_BWOOOSH_* The moment Sora hit the wall it moved forward across the ground right for his enemies. Azurith and Lupa behind them watched as Sora's large attack headed for them, the Neo's didn't have anywhere to run they stood their ground and defended with whatever they could.

* * *

(Back outside)

*_BOOM_* "WAAH!" Everyone outside of the small black hole was forced away by some kind of energy when the surrounding sphere dissipated and expanded out. Yuffie, Cid, and Aerith nearly tumbled backwards while Cloud, and the others were able to notice the force in a split second and jumped back away. The disappearing blackhole grew into a larger version of itself the size of a large round trailer.

"W-What- What's happening?" Aerith said as she tried to resist being pushed back. Zack landed right next to her and held her hand holding her in place.

*_Fwoooom_* The large black sphere started to disappeared from its place. When the energy was gone all that was left in its place were three Neo's with disintegrating bodies, along with Azurith, Lupa, and Sora in his Sacred King form.

"_Guh_… _Gaahhh_!" Andrea's form had changed back to normal, along with Gabriel and Johan. "I… I will not…," Andrea slowly raised up her sword with her psychic powers, "I… will not give… u-." *_clang_* her weapon suddenly dropped to the floor and disappeared in thin air.

"_Guh," *CLANG_* Gabriel dropped his Claymore and that disappeared the same as Andrea's weapon.

*_tink tink tink_* From the inside pockets of Gabriel's cloak fell the different scalpels and corkscrew torture tools, they shattered like glass the moment they hit the ground.

"_Ugh_!" *_Thud_* Johan lost his strength and fell to his knees, the two lances he had fell on both of his sides and then disappeared. "_nngh,rrgh_," Johan tried to get back up, but his legs weren't working for him. Slowly the bodies of the three Neo's were evaporating bit by bit, turning into ash that floated up in the air.

"O-Oh man," Sora said worried about what was next. The Neo's soon turned into nothing and the ash that was left floated right for Sora before surrounding him.

* * *

"_L-Leave me alone." "Follow him, and hope for the best."_ _ "W-What? Wh-Why- where did it come from?" "This isn't fair-." "What happened to her-?" "There's nothing you can do-?_

"_Is there any- believed that I listened to- help me?" "There- no hope- nothing bad."_

"_PLEASE!- WHY?- HELP!"_

* * *

"GAAAH!" Sora suddenly gripped his head, he started shaking it violently.

"_S-Sora_?" Kairi said trying to get his attention.

"_W-What's wrong with you_?" Riku asked.

"_Enigma! What's going on_?" Melody asked.

"_I-I don't know, I've never seen this_," Enigma said. Everyone else who was present in the room took notice of Sora and his strange new form.

"T-That's Sora right?" Yuffie asked.

"Well I guess, I mean it sure don't look like no Neo we've gone against," Cid said.

"Maybe they changed their form, I mean they've been doing that before," Zack said. Azurith noticed Sora as well, he wasn't acting like he was supposed to.

"Hey. HEY!" he called out, "Weakling! Are you alright?" he said.

"_Azurith, that wasn't very nice_," Lupa commented still in his sword form.

"_GRGH_!" Sora's head quickly turned around and faced Azurith, and he picked up his duel sided weapon as well.

*_SHING_* "WHOA-!" Azurith brought up Lupa when he used him to block off Sora's sudden and unexplained attack.

"_S-See_?" Lupa said.

"W-Sora!" Azurith complained.

"_GAH_!" Sora grunted loudly like he was in pain and started attacking again. Azurith did his best, but he was barley defending against Sora's attacks. "W-What's he doing?" Leon said.

"Dude, he must have betrayed him," Zack said, Aerith gave him a gentle slap on his face.

"It's not Azurith, it's Sora, something's wrong," she said.

"Sora! You Moron! What's gotten into you? I'm not the enemy right now!" Azurith yelled as he desperately tried to block.

"_S-Stop insulting him! Apologize quick_!" Lupa said worried.

"HE'S NOT ATTACKING BECAUSE I INSULTED HIM!" Azurith said angrily annoyed at Lupa.

"_SORA_!" Kairi yelled trying to get him to stop.

"_GRAH, the one time we want him to lose control_!" Riku complained.

*_CLANG_* "_GH_!" Azurith finally lost his grip and Sora's attack caused him to let go of Lupa.

"_AZURITH_!" Lupa called out. Azurith didn't have time to get him, Sora quickly sent a second attack right at him.

"_HUAH_!" *_CLANG_* Cloud suddenly appeared in front of Azurith defending him from Sora's attack.

"Sora! Get ahold of yourself!" Cloud said trying to hold him back.

"It's not just him," Azurith said, "The rest of you! What's going on in there!" he yelled.

"_Sora, come on what's going on say something_!" Donald yelled.

"_Sora, stop we're done fightin_," Goofy said.

"_HYAH_!" Yuffie jumped up on Sora's back and held on to him by the neck trying to pull him back. Vincent joined in and started firing his gun at his feet, but his shots weren't having any effect on him metallic body.

"_SORA_!" Kairi yelled at him, "_Sora enough you're hurting our friends_!" she yelled.

It wasn't enough and Sora wasn't responding.

"_WAAH_!" Sora reached behind himself and grabbed onto Yuffie and tossed her violently. Vincent stopped fighting to jump up and caught her before she hit anything hard.

"_SORA_!" Kairi yelled again.

"_It's not working_," Melody said. Sora ignored Kairi's yelling as he kept fighting, Cloud was finally pushed back by Sora, flung away along with his own large blade.

"_SORA_!" Kairi yelled one last time, _"RRGH THAT's IT_!"

*_BASH_* Sora's left arm suddenly moved on its own and punched itself in the head. Sora looked to his left expecting an enemy, but his own arm hit him again.

"_W-Whoa, Kairi are you doing that_?" Riku asked.

"_Yeah! Come on try and take ahold of him_!" Kairi said. Sora still had control of his right arm and held down his left.

"Is he going crazy now?" Zack asked.

"_Guys_!" Kairi yelled.

"_I-I can't stop him_!" Riku yelled.

"_Kairi! The Medallion, get the medallion off his chest_!" Enigma yelled.

"_RGh_!" Kairi's arm got out of his grip and grabbed ahold of the medallion on the middle of his chest and pulled it off.

*_SHIIIII_* Sora's body began to glow and change as soon as the little robot was pulled off.

*_BLAST_* "_AAAH_!" Everyone was sent flying off in different directions landing on the ground. Sora was left in the middle where he fell asleep and lost consciousness.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay done, now I gotta get ready. My next chapter might take some time because the next semester of College will start for me on Monday, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	87. Chapter 87

**Kisdota: Sorry, but I might have to go back to my regular updating schedule. I put myself through hell in college, plus I got an internship job working as a photoshop artist so I need to focus my time on that I don't know if I even have any time to do what I want anymore. Though I'll still work on this, I've come too far in this to give up half way, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Review Thanks: Really need to be quick: Multiairoh1, Riku Uzumaki, Q-A the Authoress, Moon Princess016 Bearybeary, keyblademasta12, AsoenixKristian, Sam Belk, Johan Oresso.**

**Thanks a lot all of you, but now that I'm slowing down I won't blame you for not reviewing.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Per court order I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

"_Mnn_… _ugh_," a few seconds after his rampage Sora found himself on the metallic floor of the computer large computer room, when he got up he looked around the room. "Huh? Guys!" Sora said worried. Around him was everyone else he had combined with were scattered across the room laying on the ground as well in different positions. "Kairi!" Sora found Kairi sprawled out behind him and immediately went to go help her up.

"It's okay, I'm fine," she told him as she took his hand.

"I'm fine by the way," Riku said nearby, annoyed a bit.

"W-What happened?" Sora asked him.

"You went crazy," Yuffie said, everyone else had grouped up as well helping up whoever was near.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked Yuffie.

"You don't remember?" Donald asked, "We were yelling at you to stop, you went and attacked Azurith, and everyone else who got in your way."

"You didn't listen to a word we said, we didn't even have any way of stopping you either," Goofy told him.

"I don't… I don't remember any of this," Sora said.

"Not surprising," Azurith said walking up, Sora nearly got defensive, ready to fight.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked him, almost sounding mad.

"Have you been taking in the remains of the Neo's you beat?" Azurith asked him.

"What?" Sora asked him.

"The remains, their sorrow, the memories of their past?" Azurith asked more firmly this time.

"The stuff that makes us hear them talking from before they were a Neo? What about it?" Kairi asked worried.

"That stuff is like poison," Azurith said.

"P-Poison?" Kairi asked even more worried.

"Whoa what? You mean it can kill us?" Riku asked.

"Not poisonous in a way that it can kill, it's like a dark side enhancer," Azurith said, "The sorrow that a Neo had before is strong enough to linger on and last even after death. Taking in that stuff can affect your body in hazardous ways, and you've been taking it in EVERY time?" he said furious at Sora.

"W-I didn't know that," Sora said defensive.

"Wait? Is that why you didn't take it that time?" Leon asked Azurith.

* * *

_"MMNGH… I… should have kept some sort of insurance with me," Ford said holding his chest as his whole body started to disintegrate, eventually nothing was left but a cloud of black ash as it floated off towards Azurith._

_"Hmph," Azurith held up Lupa as he swung him at the incoming cloud. The ash was blown away by his blade and soon faded into nothingness._

_"I'm not here to pity you," Azurith said._

* * *

"In small dose's it's harmless, but taking in a lot," Azurith said.

"Enigma why didn't you say anything?" Kairi yelled at him.

"Oh sorry, next time I'll experiment on the death effects of Neo's. I didn't Freakin know!" Enigma yelled annoyed.

"So is that why I lost control? But I've taken in the remains a bunch of times," Sora said back.

"Well not three at once," Riku told him.

"Yeah, just one of them is pretty sad to listen to, but three," Melody said.

"You better stop it!" Azurith threatened him, "If anyone's going to take you down it's me! Don't you forget it," he said poking him in the middle of his chest. Kairi tried to hold Sora back when he was about to lose his temper.

"Azurith!" they heard, Lupa arrived quickly pulling back a bit making space between him and Sora, "That's no way to talk to your friends."

"They're not friends," Azurith said annoyed.

Lupa didn't listen to him and just got between him and in front of Sora before bowing apologetically to him. "I'm sorry about Azurith's rude behavior; he really is a nice guy, and just wants to be your friend," he said.

"W-… huh?" Sora said confused.

"LUPA!" "_ACK_!" Azurith suddenly head locked him around his neck squeezing him tightly, "Azurith! I-I can- _AUgh_ Azurith!" Lupa called out trying to get out of his grip.

"We're done here," Azurith said over Lupa's grunts.

*_SHING_* In one of his hands he made his rusty dented Keyblade appear, he faced Enigma and tossed it at him underhanded.

"W-Whoa!" Enigma nearly dropped it, but he was able to get a good enough grip on the weapon, "W-What's your problem?" he asked annoyed.

"I helped you out I kept my end of the bargain. Give me that power I was promised," he told him.

"What pro- oh right… uh okay I'll… just wait a day. I'll leave it here with the rest," Enigma said sounding defeated.

"You better," he threatened carrying Lupa off as he left.

"Nice guy," Zack said sarcastic.

"Uh… what did he mean by 'Power'?" Sora asked.

"Oh… uh well-," Kairi started.

"The Realization," Enigma said.

"W-What?" Sora got out of Kairi's grip, "You're giving him the realization power? What for?" he yelled at Enigma.

"Okay Sora... before you yell at me-," he started, "Kairi was the one who promised it," he accused pointing at her.

"Enigma!" Kairi said.

"You're pro- Kairi?" Sora complained.

"We needed help," she said in defense, "and besides he's not that bad a person, he decided to help us in the end."

"Yeah for power! Kairi in case you didn't notice he wants to kill me! He made that pretty clear like three minutes ago! When he threatened to kill me!" Sora said angry at her.

"Well he was holding Aerith hostage! What else was I supposed to do than get him on our side!" she yelled back at him.

"He's trying to Kill me!" Sora said back.

"Everyone's tried to kill you!" Kairi said.

"Whoa! Hey no! Keep me out of the argument!" Riku said.

"That doesn't mean I want more!" Sora said.

The rest of the group took a few steps back from the two as they argued back and forth.

"Uh, should we do something to get them to stop fighting?" Enigma asked Yuffie next to him.

"_Pfft, _don't worry, they've had arguments worse than this, they always end up making up in the end," Yuffie said not sounding worried.

* * *

Later on after the hectic argument, the group decided to get to work checking out the damage. Yuffie, Zack, Vincent, Cloud, and Tifa all went back to the town. Mickey was feeling better after waking up from his nap and stayed behind with the rest of the group to discuss about what happened.

"Okay so obviously there was something here that the Neo's wanted," Sora said.

"Problem is, we don't exactly know what it was that they were after," Cid said.

"We know it was some files that were here in the computer, only we don't know who it was that they belonged to," Kairi said.

"I can answer that," Leon said, "During the fight we ran into Mortimer, Mortimer Mouse."

"Hmm, so he is working with Maleficent. Should have seen that coming," Mickey said crossing his arms.

"He said that what they were after was something that Xehanort left behind. Some research papers or something similar," Leon told them.

"X-Xehanort?" Riku said worried like the rest of the group.

"Uh, may I ask who Xehanort is?" Melody asked raising her hand.

"He's an evil man, made a lot of trouble for us back in the past," Donald said.

"He ain't good news for us that's for sure," Goofy said.

"We faced off against his Nobody, and Heartless form. They tried taking over Kingdom hearts, but we were able to stop him," Sora told her.

"He was a Nobody and a Heartless?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, but before that he was an assistant to Ansem the Wise," Mickey added.

"I wasn't aware that he had anything stored in this, I had this system scrubbed front ways and back and I never found anything belonging to him," Cid said.

"Tron, is there anything that belongs to Xehanort in the computer?" Aerith asked the computer.

"_Currently I am still carrying out repairs, but from my history list there is no record of Xehanort ever logging onto this system_," Tron told them from the computer.

"But, that section in the computer, Tron didn't even know that that area where Quorra was in existed. You think Xehanort hid it from Ansem as well?" Kairi asked.

"What did you guys get anyway? You said you found the thing that the Neo's were after?" Mickey asked.

"Oh that's right, we should see what it was ourselves," Sora said.

"Uh a-actually-," Enigma started.

"Tron, open up the file," Sora said to the system looking at the screen.

"_Uh… what file_?" Tron asked.

"Uh, the one in Enigma's USB drive?" Sora asked.

"_I'm sorry, but there is no file in there_," Tron said to them.

"What do you mean? He downloaded it," Sora said.

"Yeah… didn't you?" Riku asked him.

"Yeaaahh uh well… I had to delete it," Enigma said.

"You di- WHAT?" Sora spurted out, everyone else was surprised at what he said and looked at him.

"You deleted it! What the hell does that mean?" Cid asked him on the verge of losing his temper.

"I didn't have a choice okay?" Enigma said ashamed of himself.

"What were you thinking!" Riku asked him.

"Oh I was thinking "How could I screw us all over the worse way possible"!" Enigma said sarcastically.

"That was our one clue to figuring out what the Neo's were up to!" Sora yelled to him.

"GUYS!" Aerith said getting everyone to stop yelling, "Enigma, will you tell us why you deleted the file you copied?" she asked gently.

"Uh… well you see the whole place where I was copying the file from was getting deleted and well-," Enigma started off.

"_Excuse me_," Tron said interrupting them, "_Sorry to interrupt you, but Enigma, I have completed enough of the conversion file you had requested_," he told them.

"The what?" Sora asked.

"Oh wait," Engima nudged Sora over and started working on the computer, "How much?" he asked.

"_Enough to convert language and speech functions, shall I establish the link_?" Tron asked him.

"Yeah go ahead," Enigma told him.

"Conver- I thought you deleted that file," Cid told Enigma.

"I did," he told him.

"_*bzzztzztz* *krrrriisshh* ….he-…Hello_?" a womanized computer voice said.

"Quorra?" Sora said surprised.

"Quorra!" Kairi said happily getting closer to the computer mic.

"Quorra?" Leon asked.

"A friend of ours we met in the computer world," Riku told him.

"Quorra you're alright! I was worried about you," Kairi said.

"_Oh hello Kairi, everyone. It is nice to see hear you all,_" she said.

"Wait where are you anyway?" Kairi asked.

"_Currently I am taking residence inside of User Enigma's data storage device_," Quorra said.

"Wait in his USB? What are you doing there?" Donald asked her.

"_When we last parted I neglected to tell you all that I was incompatible to the world outside my own_," told them all.

"You couldn't leave? But that whole place was deleted, what would of happened to you?" Sora asked worried.

"_I would have been deleted as well_," she said.

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Kairi asked her.

"_I determined that if I had told you, you would have decided to stay. When I told Enigma, he insisted that I be downloaded into his device. However I took up too much space and he was forced to delete the previous data. I had told him I was prepared to be deleted, but he ignored me_," Quorra said.

"That's why you deleted the other stuff?" Sora asked.

"Yeah alright, sorry," Enigma said.

"Enigma that's not something to apologize for," Kairi told him.

"Though I'm a little disappointed about losing the data, I suppose I would have done the same in your predicament," Leon said.

"Yeah, just speak up next time," Cid told him.

"But now we don't have any more clues," Enigma told them.

"True," Mickey told him, "but still, you did the right thing. You should never abandon a friend," he said reassuring him.

"Thanks… I suppose," Enigma said.

"But now what do we do?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, where do we go from here?" Sora added along.

"_If you still want the data I can help_," Quorra said.

"What? Really?" Kairi asked her.

"_The previous data left a type of digital residue. I can read it and transfer an exact copy of it to you_," Quorra told him.

"Really?" Leon asked.

"_I can take in the data she transfers as well and save it in the system_," Tron said.

"Alright! Then do that, w-whatever it was you said," Sora asked them.

"And can you please print a copy of it for us?" Aerith asked.

"_Yes, beginning transfer_," Quorra said. On the screen of the computer appeared one last gauge with the number 0% on it.

"So wait, where's the printer?" Riku asked.

"Got it right here," Cid said, he had left the room a second ago but came back with an old looking printer machine. He set it down on the ground and blew off a layer of dust.

"An old Computer Printer?" Enigma questioned. The machine that Cid had was an old style printer that used continuous computer paper.

"We're on a budget alright?" Cid told him, he hooked the machine up to the system and turned it on.

*_Bzzzzzz Krrrzzzz_* The machine turned on with the sound of garbling gears and motors, it started printing up different symbols on the paper the slowly crawled out like a snake out of a hole. Cid picked up the first few feet of paper and started reading it.

"Uh… hmm?" Cid said aloud as looked over the sheet.

"What? What does it say?" Sora asked him excited.

"Uh… I can't make any sense of this," Cid told him.

"What?" Sora took a look at what he was reading.

"Sergifum… $#*roinob a^==… What is this?" Sora questioned.

"Yeah I know, looks like a cat and dog had a fight on the keyboard," Cid said.

"I can't make any sense of this," Aerith said.

"Are we sure that this is what was on the file?" Aerith asked.

"_I can confirm that I am copying the data at 100% accuracy_," Quorra said.

"Uh… well it's still printing, maybe it'll make more sense when it's finished," Sora said.

"No I read it before, it doesn't make any sense at any time," Enigma said.

"Then… w-wait then what is this for anyway?" Sora asked.

"It's coded," Enigma said.

"Coded?" Sora asked him.

"Yeah it's usually a way for people to keep things secret, they describe and write down things in a way that doesn't make any sense to anybody, but the one who wrote it," Enigma explained to them.

"That does seem like something that Xehanort would do," Mickey said.

"Is there a way for us to understand it?" Riku asked.

"Well… I could probably figure it out… but it's gonna take a while," Enigma said.

"Well now that that's settled, what's there to do next?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, so far all we know is that Maleficent is planning something. Something aside from takin over Kingdom Hearts seeing as we know she's in that place already. Not much good to us," Cid said.

"Pardon my saying, but weren't Melody and Vegas once members of the Neo's?" Aerith asked apologetically.

"Baroque erased part of my own memory when I left, so I won't be able to remember anything," Melody said.

"And I can only assume that the little guy doesn't even know how to give us directions in space?" Cid asked looking at Vegas.

"…," little Vegas said shaking his head left and right to indicate 'no'.

"_I may be able to help_," Tron said from the computer.

"You have an idea?" Sora asked him.

"_When the Neo Web entered the system, it seems he left a type of energy signature_," Tron said.

"A signature, so what about it?" Sora asked.

"_I believe he left a digitalized compound version of the basic structure of Nobodies. I can easily reverse engineer the signature to understand the compound-_."

"Whoa whoa wait," Donald said.

"Yeah, I can't understand a thing you just said," Goofy said.

"_In short, I may be able to develop a tracker to look for Neo's_," Tron said.

"Really? That'd be incredible," Sora said.

"Being able to find out where Neo's are at any time would give us a leg up in our adventure," Leon said.

"_Very well then, please give me some time_," Tron said, the screen turned silent as the sound of different processors filled the room.

"Well now that we know what we're doing next, let's go," Leon said getting up from the wall he was leaning on.

"Go? But Tron said that he needs time," Sora said.

"No, I mean the town needs a bit of help, we don't have time for a break," Leon said.

"Aw man," Donald said.

* * *

(Back in town)

"Figures the Turks left when we needed grunt work," Yuffie complained as she helped move the rubble of a building wall.

The town of Radiant Garden wasn't too damaged, most of the structure, shops, and streets were still recognizable. However there were still a number of buildings that had been damaged in the rampage, large walls with craters and holes in them, and streets littered with whatever was knocked down. The Restoration Committee were doing everything they could to help build back the town, many of the people who had taken shelter were out helping as well. Sora and his group were working in the market district. Sora and Kairi were both helping out a shopkeeper with his front counter, fixing it with a new board.

"And… last nail," Sora said as he hammered the tool down on it.

"That's it then," the shopkeeper said to the two, "Thanks a lot, now I can still do business," he said to the two.

"You're welcome," Kairi told him politely, "Excuse us, but we need to get back to the rest of the town."

"Hey no problem, thanks again," the shopkeeper said letting them go. Sora and Kairi left to go do whatever else they could for the town. Sora kept his gaze forward, but something in him was bothering him as he walked.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked him already knowing.

"Huh? Oh uh… n-nothing," Sora said.

"Don't even try it Sora," she said knowing he was lying, "Is this about Azurith?" she asked him.

"No no not that… It's just," Sora trailed off, "Can I ask you something?" he said to her.

"If it has anything to do with me not liking being on this adventure with you then no," she told him 'matter of factly'.

"Uh… well uh…," Sora didn't say anything.

"_sigh_, just go," Kairi said like she was annoyed at him.

"I-I don't know what to say now. I mean I was gonna say something like 'this is dangerous' or 'can you handle it'," Sora said at a loss of what to do.

"Okay let's see, here's a list of responds that should fit anything you might want to tell me," she said counting her fingers. "'I know it's dangerous, I knew that from the start' 'I like spending time with you' 'I'm stronger than I look' 'It's better than staying behind and not knowing what's happening to you' 'Even if something happens I would rather spend time I could with you'," she said counting along, "And most important of all 'I love you', and if you ditch me Azurith isn't going to be the only one who wants your head."

"_pfft_," Sora held back a snicker, "You make it all sound simple."

"It is simple," Kairi said, "It's just you who makes it all complicated," Kairi said pressing her finger on his forehead.

"Alright alright, I get it… I'm still gonna worry about you," he said.

* * *

(Later)

As the day started to end and night fell everyone made their way back to their homes. The Restoration Committee all went back to their homes or wherever they could go to get some sleep. Sora and everyone else decided to go to their large Gummi Ship, they all teleported in one by one, minus Enigma, and sat around the ships lounge room. "_phew_, what a day," Riku said stretching out his arms.

"Sometimes I hate being a good guy," Donald said tiredly.

"Oh come on guys it wasn't that bad," Goofy said.

"We're done for now, we can rest tonight and get back on our adventure later," Kairi said.

"Can't we take a day off?" Donald asked.

"It wouldn't be smart to do that," Riku told him.

"Sorry Donald," Sora told him shrugging his shoulders.

"Dooohh," he grumbled, "Next time we're all working, why didn't Vegas help out?" Donald asked glaring at Vegas hiding behind Kairi's leg.

"He;s just a kid Donald, give him a break," Kairi said.

"Not when he transforms, why didn't you all do that the work would have been done in a short amount of time then," Donald complained.

"Donald that's for battle only, we can't just transform whenever we want to. Enigma said we should use the skill when we need to," Sora said.

"Hey where is he, he wasn't helping out like everyone else," Riku said.

"Yeah!" Donald agreed.

"I was doing work in here," they heard. Enigma entered the room with everyone else.

"Why weren't you helping out, isn't power your thing? You could have cleared the rubble for us," Donald complained to him.

"That's my sub skill, my main skill was being used to fix this," Enigma said, he held up Azurith's Keyblade to show the rest.

"Azurith's weapon, does this mean you gave him the Realization?" Kairi asked.

"Yup, on a side note, with minimal short circuit electrocution and explosions."

*_BOOM_* A small yet loud exploding sound was heard, outside in the hallway was smoke coming from one of the rooms.

"That'll sort itself out," he told them not worried.

"Enigma are you sure we should do this," Sora said.

"Sora, we made a deal," Kairi said.

"I know, but can't you do something so that he doesn't… you know… attack me?" Sora asked.

"There's a number of different fail-safe's that I could add. The non-leathal ones though may make him decide to kill me along with you," Enigma said, "and I assume that Kairi is against me adding lethal and fatal ones?"

"YES," Kairi said loudly.

"Then this is what he gets, sorry," Enigma finished.

"Fine," Sora said disappointed.

"Oh one other thing, you all are going to love this," Enigma told them clasping his hands together.

"You made something that's not part deadly?" Donald teased.

"No," Enigma said annoyed, " Uh well technically yes."

* * *

Enigma led the group to the cockpit of the ship, on the front control panel was a large array of switches and knobs as well as a screen on it.

"So what is it?" Sora asked.

"Check this," Enigma said, from his pocket he pulled out a familiar looking USB device.

"That?... Wait wasn't that the thing you were keeping Quorra on?" Riku asked him.

"Yup!" Enigma happily plugged in the device in an open port next to the computer screen.

"What are you… oh… No way!" Kairi said excited.

"What? What?" Sora asked still confused.

The blank screen on the ships computer lit up, a series of different numbers and symbols stared shuffling through the screen. The screen went blank a second time before lighting up and turning a light neon blue.

"_System Intigrated_," they heard something else that was familiar.

"Wh- Quorra!" Sora said, everyone else huddled closer to the screen.

"_… Sora…wait, where am I_?" Quorra questioned from the speakers.

"Quorra, hey it's us!" Kairi said.

"_Kairi… What is this place_?" Quorra asked again.

"Oh you're in my Gummi ship," Enigma said, "Since your own home was destroyed and you're not that compatible with the Radiant Garden's Computer I thought you might be better off here. You are now wired in as the ships new AI system, is that alright?" he asked.

"_AI system… yes…that actually seems… strangely preferable_," she said like she was trying to find the right words.

"So wait Quorra's coming with us?" Sora asked.

"Yup! I always wanted an AI for my ship, but I never could find the time to make on," Enigma said.

"That's great, we got a new friend with us now!" Goofy said.

"Quorra are you sure you're okay with this?" Kairi asked.

"_Yes, I actually like this system, there is a lot of room for me, and I can now travel_," Quorra said.

*_vvvvvVVVVVV_* A loud humming sound was heard, all the lights and screens in the room suddenly lit up a little brighter.

"Whoa Whoa Quorra!" Enigma said, the place dimmed down a little, "Just wait a moment, you're still not fully in control of your functions."

"_Oh, I apologize, it seems my excitement has used up .209% of this ships remaining power_," she said.

"T-That's fine," Enigma said a little worried, "Alright let's see… Run a diagnostics, check all ships functions and perform a synchronization of your own functions with the ships. Make any changes you deem most efficient and preferable for interstellar travel."

"_Confirmed, now performing software integration_," Quorra said, the screen dimmed down a bit.

"So, what exactly is Quorra going to do for us?" Riku asked.

"Anything we want her to that is controllable through the ships own computer," Enigma said.

"So she's going to do everything," Riku said.

"Seems a bit lazy on our part," Kairi said.

"I'm sure that our fights with Monsters will even out any calories you might be afraid of maintaining," Enigma said.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

In a dark room in an unknown location, two people, illuminated by a single dim light were talking to each other. One was bowing in respect to the person he was talking to.

"Did you acquire the data?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes," Baroque said proud of himself, "I have been analyzing it, I believe the first part of our plan is nearly done," he said.

"Ah, so does that mean 'he' is nearly completed?" she asked him.

"His body is nearly restored we just need to collect one or two more things. However, we still need that bit of his existence if we want him back," Baroque told her.

"Don't worry about that… I know exactly where to look for," Maleficent said ominously looking into the staff she held at her side.

* * *

(The next day)

As soon as morning came Enigma walked into the Gummi ship minutes after he left.

"Did you give Azurith his weapon back?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah I left it with his weird friend Lupa, and a note telling him that the Realization may take time for him to unlock. I hope he doesn't come hunting me for that," Enigma said.

"I'm sure he'll figure it out," Kairi said.

A half hour later the ship was off, flying through space to the groups next destination. Everyone was doing their own thing on the ship, in the ships Kitchen Sora, Kairi, Vegas, Donald, and Goofy were all eating breakfast.

"So… where do you suppose we'll end up next?" Sora asked chewing on some cereal.

"Well we have that tracker to find where Neo's are so… no idea," Kairi said eating her own cereal as well.

"I hope it's a place with shops, I could use a new shield," Goofy said eating.

"Yeah, and I need to get some work done on my staff to," Donald added.

*_splash_* Vegas was having difficulty from his seat, trying to reach his own cereal with his spoon.

"Here," Kairi said next to him, she picked him up so Vegas was standing on his seat, "And I think we should get Vegas a booster seat to."

"_attention_," they heard from the ships speakers.

"Hey Quorra," Sora said aloud.

"_Good morning everyone, our ships scanners have detected the presence of a Neo, we will arrive at our destination in one hour_," she said.

"Thank you," Sora said before the speakers went silent.

"Well Quorra really sounds like she's enjoying herself," Sora said.

"Yeah, I'm glad she was able to come with us," Kairi said.

"And it's fun to know when we're gonna land, now I

won't be surprised when I'm busy with something," Goofy said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"What?" Goofy asked back.

"No you… nothing," Sora said.

"You think we should get the others up? They shouldn't sleep in," Kairi said.

*_SHOOOM_* The automatic door opened up, Riku propped his head in looking around.

"Oh good you're up, we were just talking about you," Kairi said.

"Guys?" Riku said.

"Uh yeah?" Kairi asked.

"You're … you're here," Riku said.

"Uh yeah, where would we be?" Sora asked. Riku walked into the room, his steps were off balance and somehow sluggish.

*_SLAM_* When Riku made it to the table he dropped both his hands and propped himself up.

"Uh… Riku are you okay?" Sora asked. For some reason Riku looked at Sora, then everyone else, almost like he was happy.

"You guys," Riku said like he was relieved.

"Uh… Riku is something wrong-WHOA HEY!" "W-WAIT!"

Riku, out of nowhere suddenly grabbed onto Kairi and Sora hugging the both of them, the cereal they were eating spilled out of their bowls and onto the table where it dribbled onto the floor.

"R-RIKU! MY CEREAL'S SPILLING!" Kairi said, she and Sora tried to get out of his sudden hug.

"S-Sorry, sorry," Riku said letting the two go, his face was still beaming with a large smile, "I-I'm just… glad to see you," he sounded like he was about to cry.

"What? We all saw each other yesterday… or yesterday by Radiant Garden time," Sora said.

"I-I know… I know," Riku said trying to calm himself down.

"Riku! What's gotten into you? Did you have a bad dream?" Kairi asked.

"No… well… yes," Riku said.

"Morning," they heard a new voice.

Melody walked into the room as well joining the rest, she headed right for the pantry.

"Melody," Riku said not moving from his spot but keeping his eye on her.

"Yeah morning," she told him as she shuffled through the cabinets, "What are you guys having, any for me?" she asked.

"Sorry, Vegas got the last of the cereal," Kairi said, Vegas gave an small wave of apology.

"Eh… fine I didn't want any," she said.

"Melody," Riku suddenly left his spot to where she was.

"Uh yeah?" she asked confused, "Did you need something? Cause I'm not making breakfast for YMPH?" Riku grabbed her shoulders and made her turn around. Then in an instant he kissed her, immediately, on her lips, everyone who was watching was suddenly freaked out their mouth's dropped down.

"W-RIKU!" Kairi yelled at his sudden outburst, she grabbed the front of the hood on Vegas's cloak and tried to block his eyes. Vegas struggled trying to see what Kairi was blocking. Melody didn't do anything for a second, but then she tried to get out of Riku's grip as he held her around her back.

*_BAM_* "_GAH_!"Melody then decided to punch Riku square in his gut, this forced Riku to left go of her as he kneeled on the ground gripping his stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Melody yelled at him furious.

"I-I didn't- I…," Riku didn't say anything.

"WELL?" Melody asked him expecting him to answer.

"Nothing," Riku said getting up, Melody took a few steps away from him, "It's good to see you all again." Riku didn't say anything else, he just left the room leaving everyone flabbergasted.

"What uh…. What was that about?" Sora asked confused.

"I… think I might want to have a word with Enigma," Kairi said getting up.

* * *

**Kisdota: I'm late sorry, I hope the extra stuff I added will make you all happy. So anyway I'm late because of College, and because of a new Intern Job, and I don't have much time for games. Anyway place don't stop reviewing, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	88. Chapter 88

**Kisdota: Just want to be quick, like I said I got work and I want to try and get on with the story now, YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Review Thanks: Riku Uzumaki, Bearybeary, Multiairoh 1, Heirto Dante, Asoenix Kristian, Q-A the Authoress, and keyblademasta12**

* * *

**Disclaimer: noown**

* * *

(Gummie Ship)

"And you automatically blame me?" Enigma asked Kairi.

"Yes. Now why is Riku acting crazy?" Kairi asked him.

"I don't know, what did he do? Oh wait is his hair a regular color now?" Enigma asked.

"N-No, so you did do something to him?" Kairi asked.

"NO! No… _maybe_, look what did he do?" Enigma asked again.

"Riku was acting all… soft," Kairi said.

"Soft? Now I know I didn't do anything that would make him weaker," Enigma said.

"No I mean he was acting all… happy to see us," Kairi said.

"He's your friend isn't he?" Enigma asked.

"More than usual, I mean he just up and hugged me and Sora. Then he… kissed Melody," Kairi said.

"He what? Okay now I hope it was my fault cause I know a whole market of people who would want that," Enigma said.

"Look this is serious," Kairi said.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you I have no idea why he's acting this way," he told her.

"Well something's up with him," Kairi said.

* * *

(Later, Enigma's room)

"Guy's I don't need a check up," Riku told Kairi, Sora, and Enigma.

"Sure, now follow the light," Enigma said flashing a small light to Riku sweeping it left and right.

"Guys seriously nothing is wrong with me," Riku said ignoring the light Enigma was shining.

"Riku you just up and hugged us, and you kissed Melody," Sora said.

"That was a… spur of the moment," Riku said trailing off the last part.

"What moment? You just woke up," Kairi said.

"Look can we not talk about this?" Riku asked.

"No way I gotta talk about this, what made you suddenly do that?" Kairi asked with curiosity.

"I-I don't know," Riku said looking away.

"Brain damage, might need to do surgery," Enigma said.

"What? I'm not brain dead!" Riku yelled.

"Quorra, you know how to do the bio scan?" Enigma called out.

"_Affirmative_," Quorra said, her voice heard all over the room.

"Take a look at Riku," Enigma said.

"_Scanning_," Quorra said, the sound of beeps and tones sounded for a few seconds.

"You have a... something-scanner in your room?" Sora asked Engima.

"I was bored," he said.

"_Result, no fatal abnormalities_," Quorra said.

"There see?" Riku said sounding annoyed.

"_Though there are signs of damage around user Riku's left shoulder_," Quorra added.

"Your shoulder?" Sora asked.

"What?" Riku asked suddenly tensing up grabbing his left shoulder where Quorra said there was damage.

"Riku, you got hurt?" Kairi asked concerned.

"I-It's nothing, I got hit in the battle yesterday," Riku quickly said.

"_Scans indicate early signs of scarring, well past the initial time of the described fight_," Quorra said.

"Sca- You have a scar?" Kairi asked even more concerned.

"I-It's nothing, th-the scar, I got it when I fell out of bed this morning," Riku said in a hurry.

"_Body temperature has slightly risen, heart rate up. There is a high probability of lying_."

"Quorra!" Riku yelled.

"Riku what happened? What aren't you telling us?" Sora asked.

"Nothing!" Riku said.

"Oh my-," Kairi put her hands on her mouth, "Is someone abusing you?"

"W-What?" Riku asked confused.

"Did someone hit you… Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi me and Riku haven't fought in years, I didn't go up and hit him!" Sora said in defense.

"No one is abusing me!" Riku said annoyed.

"Abusing… really?" Enigma asked questioning.

"I'm fine alright! I get hurt all the time!" Riku said.

"Then where did you get hurt this time?" Kairi asked.

"I-… I don't know," Riku said.

"Riku," Kairi said, "Show us the scar."

"W-What?" Riku grabbed his supposed wounded area again, "T-There's nothing to show."

"Riku, what are you hiding?" Sora asked.

"Nothing!" he nearly yelled.

"Then show us where you got hurt," Sora commanded again.

"No," Riku said.

"Get him!" "W-" *_BASH_* Sora and Enigma both tackled Riku to the ground in an instant.

"GUYS!" Kairi said worried about them getting hurt.

"GET OFF ME!" Riku yelled as he struggled to get the two off of him.

*_Shoom_* "Hey guys we're ne-," Melody opened the door of Enigma's room and saw Enigma and Sora trying to force Riku's shirt off.

"Uhh…," Kairi said awkwardly.

"We're… uh… close to… I'll come back later," Melody said leaving.

"Me-Melody wait!" Riku struggled again trying to get the two off of him.

* * *

(Later, Teleportation room)

"Oh man… that was embarrassing," Sora said.

"_Snrk_, Everyone seems to walk in at the right time," Kairi said holding back her laughter.

"You guys ready to go?" Goofy asked.

"We're here," Donald said.

"Where's here?" Sora asked.

"_According to the map the world we are currently over is Wonderland_," Quorra said.

"Really? Great, we haven't been here in a while," Sora said.

"It'll be nice to see Alice again, I wonder how she's doing," Goofy said.

"And we're here because there are traces of a Neo being here?" Enigma asked concerned.

"_Affirmative_, _this was the closest world showing signs of Neo activity_," Quorra said.

"Then we need to find the Neo and take it out, we're not letting them get away this time," Sora said with confidence.

"Is Riku alright to go?" Melody asked.

"I'm fine alright, look I'm sorry that I-," Riku was saying.

"Eh EH! Not talking about it, E-V-E-R," Melody said the last word slowly.

"Right fine, look I'm sor-."

"And keep your distance from me this time!" Melody ordered pointing at him and taking a few steps back.

"Uh… yeah alright," Riku said defeated.

"Aww, get struck down?" Donald teased.

"And yet my relationships doing better than yours," Riku said.

"Wh-Hey!" Donald said mad.

"Ooh snap!" Enigma added.

* * *

World #12, Wonderland/Underland?

In an instant everyone teleported all at once into the new world.

"WheeAAAAAAH!" "AAAAAH!" Kairi suddenly yelled along with everyone when they were teleported not on solid ground but in the middle of what looked like a large building, surrounded by different pieces of common household wooden furniture, lamps, and toys.

"WHAT'S GOING ON, WHY DID WE GET TELEPORTED HERE?" Riku yelled as everyone else panicked.

"RELAX!" Sora yelled.

"RELAX? WE'RE FALLING!" Enigma said.

"No don't worry we'll reach the ground and then we'll slow down!" Sora said.

Sure enough as soon as the first sights of the ground came into view their rate of falling started to slow down to a crawl. When they got close enough everyone placed their feet down on the ground landing with a light and gentle thud.

"I'm getting sick of these surprises," Melody said annoyed.

"…," Vegas was slightly shaking and immediately went to where Kairi was hugging her leg.

"Oh it's alright don't worry," Kairi said warmly, hugging Vegas back.

"hmm… what's this?" Donald said.

"What's what?" Sora asked.

"Sora, look at this place," Goofy said pointing to the room. Sora took a look around the place he thought was the same one he and his friends had gone into years before, but this room was completely different. The lights were much dimmer than before, the round table was the same with the chandelier, and the interior of the room changed from a kitchen into a old looking regular… living room? Dining Room? Whatever it was this did not look to be the same place Sora had first visited.

"Where are we?" Sora asked.

"Wonderland, right? You said you've been here before?" Riku asked.

"Yeah but… this isn't wonderland, or… this isn't the same place I've been too," Sora said.

"Maybe we teleported to a different area than the one you were in before," Melody suggested.

"Maybe, where did we land exactly?" Sora asked.

"… … …"

"Enigma?" Kairi asked.

"WHAA! He's gone," Donald said.

"What?" Sora said. Everyone else looked around the room for Enigma, but he wasn't with the group anymore.

"Enigma!" Sora yelled.

"Up here!" they heard, on the rounded ceiling was Enigma standing on it as though it was a floor near the chandelier.

"E-Enigma?" Kairi said confused.

"How did you do that?" Sora asked seeing him above him.

"Me? What are you guys doing up there on the ceiling?" Enigma asked.

"What are you-AAHH!" "AAAHH-!" *_CRASH_* Everyone suddenly fell upwards at normal speeds landing on the ceiling above and crashing, but the furniture remained uneffected.

"See I told you," Enigma said.

"_Ugh_… w-what was that?" Melody asked rubbing the back of her head.

"How did- we just- how did we fall… up?" Sora asked flabbergasted.

"I don't know, you guys were up there when we landed, I was wondering myself how you got on the wrong end," Enigma said.

"Enigma!" Kairi said annoyed, "There is a chandelier right there and a table above us, how can this be the floor?"

"That's a… Oh… oh yeah it does make sense now," Enigma said.

"AAAAAH-!" *_CRASH_* Everyone fell a second time along with Enigma crashing on the floor this time.

"Whoa," Enigma said getting up, "Did I do that?"

"Don't do that again!" Donald yelled.

"Enigma where are we?" Sora asked ignoring the complaints.

"Wonderland, you know this place right?" Enigma asked.

"No I mean where did we land?" Sora asked.

"What do you mean?" Enigma asked.

"This ain't the same place we've been to," Donald said.

"Yeah, this place is different," Goofy said.

"Really? Are you sure? Because it's been a few years since anyone's been here, maybe the place changed a little," Enigma said.

"The entire place is completely different! This area was completely colorful, but now. It looks like something out of an antique magazine," Sora said.

"Maybe we should ask someone," Riku suggested.

"Ah! Good idea," Sora said scanning the room, "There," he said pointing to a weird and small door that was big enough for something the size of a mouse.

"Hey, hey uh Mr. door knob," Sora said kneeling down to the tiny door.

"… … …"

"Hey… are you awake?" Sora said again gently tapping the handle.

"Uh Sora… what are you doing?" Kairi asked worried.

"This little guy lives here, he's been… he's not alive," Sora said in realization.

"Wha-! He's dead?" Donald asked scared. "That poor Knob, he was so young," Goofy said like he was crying.

"Guys he's not dead… or… not alive- It's just a regular doorknob!" Sora said.

"The doorknob was alive? I think I'm more worried about Sora now then I was about Riku," Enigma said.

"I'm not crazy! This knob was really alive the last time we were here," Sora said.

"Yeah, we remember too," Donald said.

"That reminds me, how do we get out of here?" Melody said looking around.

"Uh… this door isn't locked anymore," Sora got up and looked at the table, on it was a little glass bottle with a tag around the mouth that said drink me, "Well I hope this hasn't changed," he said taking the bottle.

"Whoa Sora! Don't drink things you find laying around," Kairi said.

"Yeah especially if they say drink me, that just yells out poison," Enigma said.

"Guys I'll be fine don't worry, I've drank this before," Sora said trying to calm them down.

"Yeah you've also been to this room before, and the knob was talking before," Kairi said.

"hmm… good point," Sora said rethinking about drinking the potion.

"Oh relax I'll test it," Riku suddenly took the drink and took a sip of it.

"R-RIKU!" Kairi said worried. Riku put the bottle back on the table, for a few seconds nothing happened to him. Then he suddenly started to change, Riku's body began to slowly shrink down and get smaller.

"Riku?" Melody questioned as she started looking down at his changing body. Eventually Riku had turned into a mouse sized version of himself, small enough to fit through the tiny door.

"There see, no problem," Riku said presenting himself.

"You're tiny," Melody said suprised.

"So it does still work," Sora said looking at the bottle.

"So this thing makes you smaller? Is that why that door is tiny?" Enigma asked.

"Riku, don't just drink stuff you don't know anything about! What if that had been poisoned?" Kairi said bending forward to eye him.

"Believe me there was no chance of that," Riku said.

"How can you be sure? You didn't know that," Kairi said.

"Look you guys want to get going or not? More time we spend here, more time the Neo get's to do whatever he's doing," Riku said trying to get them to hurry.

"_ugh_, this isn't over," Kairi said taking the bottle herself. Soon everyone had taken a sip and became a pocket sized version of their group.

"Amazing, so gravity is unstable here and we can shrink," Enigma said.

"I think the gravity was your fault," Melody said.

"Everything looks so much bigger… it's a like a whole new world," Kairi said.

"Well let's go then, maybe someone can tell us what's changed around here," Sora said.

* * *

The group made their way to the tiny door and walked though it into a wide and new place outdoors.

"W-This place too?" Sora questioned looking around. The area was much more murkier and there were many different mushrooms and toadstools lining the area with dark grass, and fog all around the area. They were obviously in some kind of forest, but their tiny size made the place look far more enormous.

"This is different," Goofy said.

"What's going on with this place? This isn't wonderland," Sora said.

"Maybe we really are in the wrong place," Kairi said.

"There's no way of that happening, Quorra told us this was Wonderland," Enigma said.

"Maybe she made a mistake, I mean she is new," Kairi said.

"There's no other planet to mistake near here," Enigma said.

"Mistake or not, that doesn't change the fact that we know a Neo is here," Melody said.

"She's right, gotta keep pressing forward," Riku said.

"Well where do we go from here?" Kairi asked.

"Hold on," Enigma took out his Gummie phone and turned it on. "Quorra, can you give us directions on where to go from here?" Enigma said.

"_kkkzzzzrtzzzz_*

"Hmm… static, signal must be pretty bad here," he said putting his phone away.

"Wait!" Riku said raising his hand.

"You hear it too?" Enigma said.

"What? Hear what?" Sora asked.

"Quick hide!" Riku said. A nearby log was seen and the group headed inside of it.

*_STOMP_* Suddenly every heard the sound of what was loud stomping around the area, the log had a small opening up top and it let everyone else see outside.

"Something's walking by, something big," Sora said.

"Well not 'big' per say," Donald said. Soon a row of something passed by them, it was a group of what looked like flat people with large spears and some kind of heart like design on them.

"W-The playing cards?" Sora said looking at them, Donald and Goofy got a closer look at them to. The people looked like the same playing cards they met before, but these cards were slightly thicker, and covered in armor shaped in a rectangle. Their faces were covered in helms that let only their scary yellow eyes been seen.

"You know them?" Kairi asked.

"Not personally, but those guys work for the queen of hearts," Sora said.

"She's a tyrant," Donald said.

"And not too nice," Goofy added.

"Maybe it's the opposite now, you know since this place is all loopy… well loopier maybe?" Enigma questioned.

"No they don't look like they're nicer," Goofy said watching them walk off.

"Yeah I guess the giant spears they carried with them didn't look all too friendly," Sora said.

"What are we going to do? If we see them again we can't face them in this tiny size," Melody said.

"We can take em, I've faced things that were bigger than them by comparison," Sora said.

"We can't stand up to an army of them," Kairi warned.

"Oh yeah," Sora said.

"We just need to get bigger than, Sora you said you knew this place," Enigma said.

"I do… but I don't know how we can get bigger," Sora said to them.

"But you said you knew this place, sure it's a little different now-," Kairi started.

"That's not the problem, I've never needed to get bigger when I came here. There's another bottle back in the room where we were in that could make us bigger, but when I came here in my smaller size everything was normal sized for me," Sora said.

"So this whole world grew?" Melody asked.

"Yeah I guess it did," Sora said looking around the area.

*_tap tap_* Kairi felt a small tap on her leg, she looked down to see Vegas was trying to get her attention.

"What is it Vegas?" Kairi asked.

"…" Vegas pointed out of the Log hole at the other end to show something that was looking into it.

"Uh guy's!" Kairi said worried. Out of the hole was a single card soldier looking into the hole where they were.

"Hmm? Who are these knave's?" the card questioned aloud.

"How did we miss that?" Sora questioned surprised.

"Whoever you are you're coming with me," the Card said reaching his hand into the Log to grab them.

"**Sacred Hero**!" *_SHING_* Sora suddenly transformed into his Realization mode and slashed at the card's hand.

"GAAH!" the soldier quickly took back his hand, despite having armor on the strike really hurt him.

"_RGh_, You'll be killed for this!" the card said reaching in again.

"**Darkra**!" "**Holyga**!" "**Firaga**!" *_Ching Ching_* *_VVVVVeee_* "_GAAH_!" the card yelled out being hit by darkness, light, fire, coins, and sound. He staggered back a bit, but didn't give up on capturing them.

"That's it! I'll kill you myself," the card said using the spear he had with him he began striking at the log. *_CRASH_* The inside of the log began to crack up, like a cave beginning to crumble.

*_STAB STAB STAB_* The soldier started skewering right through the first layer of the log where he thought Sora and the others were. *_STA_-* "Huh?... Hrgh, what the?" his spear was now stuck where it was unable to come loose.

"_HRRRRRGH_-! HA!" the Soldier finally pulled his weapon out, but something else came with it.

"_ROOOAAARR_!" "_HA_!" Enigma in his **Chronic Knightmare **form holding on to the end of the spear with his long arm pulling Sora with him straight for the Card's head.

"_Whu_-?" *_BONK_* Sora delivered a powerful straight kick to the Card's head knocking him out in an instant. The soldier fell back onto the forest floor, shaking the ground like an earthquake to the tiny fighters.

"I told you I faced bigger guys than him," Sora said standing on the enemies chest with Enigma.

"We need to get out of here now," Riku said when the others got out of the now shattered log shelter.

"What for?" Sora asked.

"Any moment now there's going to be other soldiers coming, we need to leave, we can't handle a group of them," Riku warned.

* * *

**Kisdota: Okay there you go, Gotta do other work now sorry so be sure to review. At least I got this here on time this time, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
